Forever and Always
by TheFull-BloodPrincess
Summary: COMPLETE AND EDITED! The war is over and Severus has been placed under Minerva as Deputy Headmaster, but when he is summoned to a vision ceremony by Luna Lovegood, he sees his future. The woman is one of his old students whom he had a flame for. As if on cue, she is hired on as Professor of Wizard Literature, but will this future of theirs play out as Severus has seen it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone, FBP here! I just wanted to put a disclaimer out there. I've gone back and edited most of the chapters at the beginning (Added stuff, took some stuff out, made the timeline longer, etc.) So even if you have read this before, take another go at it. The new stuff just might have you hooked! Also, if you see that the chapter count decreased, don't freak out! I condensed chapters and made them longer.  
**_

_**~FBP**_

She awoke to feel the cold morning air on her skin. It was prickling, yet oh so satisfying. Slowly she raised her head to see that she was not alone in her room at all. Then the events of the two weeks before came to the forefront of her mind and she couldn't help but feel a smile spread across her face.

She rolled over to take in the sight before her: there he was, sleeping ever so peacefully beside her. His long, jet black hair was draped across his face and in that moment, every worry she might have had through her dreams drifted away.

She took notice of the smile that slowly stretched across his face. In her eight years of schooling with him, she had only ever seen him smile a handful of times, most of them towards her. It was the most beautiful sight she was ever given the pleasure to behold.

She continued to study his face; like it was the first time she had seen him. He wasn't necessarily a handsome man, but his features suited him. He had severely pale skin and a long slender face. Some would say his eyebrows were definitely his best feature because of the fear he could instill by arching one up at you with pure contempt; but her absolute favorite feature of his was his nose. It was exceedingly large, no doubt the cause of childhood trauma, but without it, she thought, he wouldn't look as intimidating. It was the centerpiece of his face; and after last night, she knew all too well what he could do with it that would certainly put all of those childhood bullies to shame. His lips were interesting because at times they could form into a thin line or sneer that would strike fear into every fiber of your being; other times they looked full and titillating. At the moment they were a redish pink color. All of this was framed by a strong jawline that eloquently made him look strong and forceful. Most people saw him as a sardonic git, but that trait was one that drew her to him so long ago. He wouldn't take any of his student's nonsense and only expected their best. He could be cruel when he was looking over your work, but she knew deep inside that his comments were, somehow, coming from a place of love.

Because she was deep in thought, she did not notice him stir; she only realized he was awake when he nuzzled up and whispered in her ear.

'It's a bit early for you to be so deep in thought, is it not?' he drawled out, his voice even deeper than usual.

She turned her head to look at him straight on. His eyebrow cocked upward waiting for her reply, whatever form it would come in.

She still could not believe it. This man had been her professor for so many years and no matter how many fantasies she had about him, she never thought they would actually come to fruition. Granted, she was now a professor herself, which made the situation she found herself in a bit less complicated, but she didn't even care. He was willingly there with her, and he had stayed. Her heart beat a bit faster knowing his willingness to be in her company hadn't dissipated over the past bliss filled weeks.

'Perhaps, I hadn't even noticed I how deep I was until you mentioned it,' she said with a smirk.

He responded by looking into her eyes, trying to gage her reaction to him speaking to her so straightforwardly. Oh those eyes, those dark, black holes that she always found herself plummeting into. One could lose themselves just by looking into those eyes. Although, they could be very inviting, when used correctly, they could cut your heart up into a million pieces. She had noticed something else as of late; they showed every little intricate detail about how he was feeling at the time. Whether this was something she never noticed over the years or he had actually let her in was undetermined. Yet she had feeling she might have her foot in the proverbial door.

'What are you thinking about so deeply?' he asked, intrigued by her overabundance of mental exertion this early in the morning.

'I had a dream about my Mum. She had just found out about you and seemed so angry with me for being with you. I don't know why she shouldn't be…' She admitted honestly. She didn't really know why she had been so candid so early, but she didn't think something like that should be left unsaid. He had been so passionate and sweet the past two weeks that she knew he had opened up a part of himself to her for real this time. He didn't do that to just anyone. And that didn't change upon her receiving a letter from her Mother yesterday. As she read thorough every hateful word, she felt Severus' hand on hers.

'How could she be so fucking selfish?' She spat as she threw the opaque piece of parchment down on the coffee table in front of them.

'May I?' He asked as he motioned toward it.

She sighed as she nodded her head to him.

The expression on his face as he read through the hateful post was nothing but foul. 'So she did not consent to you coming here?' he mused as he finally laid it down, speaking sarcastically. 'How surprising…'

Jordan shook her head. 'This my life. I can do whatever I want to do. Why does she think that she can choose what that is?'

'Because she is a conniving bitch. She's been that way ever since she married your Father.'

'Then there was the bit about Gale. As if him being gay is my fault at all!'

Severus reached over to hold her hand. 'You are not at fault for any of this, Jordan. You know as well as I do if not more than she throws a fit when she doesn't get her way. And she hasn't got her way at all.'

She looked him squarely in the eyes. 'Yes, but what is going to happen when she finds out about us? I mean we're together now.'

'I wouldn't classify us as that yet, Jordan…' He responded with a unimpressed look.

'Sex, shmex, Severus Snape. You have yet to brew a contraceptive, and when you do, you'll get all the sex you want, but until then' She moved her hand around her neither regions in a circular motion. 'Off limits.'

He rolled his eyes. 'That's not what I meant. I meant we aren't official because haven't even told anyone yet, Jordan. You may love me, but what are you going to do when good old Mummy Minerva comes bounding up in here shouting to high heavens because someone's seen us viciously snogging in a corridor?'

Her cheeks blushed as she thought back to their afternoon make-out sessions on the third floor. No one ever came up there, so it wasn't like they'd be caught. He'd told her that himself the first day they'd snuck up there. 'I will very maturely, and calmly look at her and tell her that I love you. Because I do love you. And she'll see the genuine look in my eyes and say, 'Oh, Jordan! How could I have not seen it all this time?! You two are madly in love! Madly I say! Let us throw a party and plan the wedding! How many children are you going to have?!'

Severus chuckled at her theatric display and took her hand before pulling her down onto his lap. 'Yes, she'll say just that, right before she slaps me clear across the face. And we aren't exactly in the clear either. Draco may have left before anything was resolved that night, but he's suspicious as to what happened and you know it. He snuck into the library yesterday when we were fooling around in there.'

She shook her head at him. 'Yea, yea I know if you didn't have the hearing of a bat, we'd have been caught and everything would have been spewed all over the teacher's lounge. Besides he looked surprised to see us anyway. He was talking with the Know-it-all. Well… to is more like it. Has she always read that much?'

He cocked his head. 'It's serious, Jordan. Don't think that just because we're allowed to have relationships, that it won't be disputed. We are Heads of House, what will someone say if we're caught somewhere and student's see?'

'That's the thing though, Severus. We aren't going to get caught! We have a whole set of rooms to carry on in. Once there are student's we won't do anything outside of them.'

'But I like to do things outside of them.' He replied with a childish tone.

'Well, you're just going to have to wait for Christmas hols then. And then spring after that. I promise you, Severus that you will not want to do anything anywhere else once I get my hands on you.'

His eyebrows rose as he pulled her in at the hips and rotated them. 'Oh yea? And just what does that entail?'

She let her eyes flutter shut before she snapped them open and glared down at him. 'Severus…'

He sighed. 'Forgive me, love. Your time table not mine…'

She let her glare sink into him before he huffed and rolled his eyes. 'Fine, fine! I'll brew the bloody contraceptive. But if I do that, you have to promise not to worry that little head of yours about your Mother. Who cares what she thinks, you're here now.'

Jordan sighed before nodding her head to him. 'You're right.'

He gave her a look before kissing her on the cheek and getting up. 'I have to meet Minerva in my office, so don't read too loud now…'

She flipped him off before he chuckled at her and walked into his office, closing his door as not to raise any suspicions.

'Jordan.' He spat back. 'What did we agree to just yesterday?'

'That I wasn't going to feel bad about what she thought or her letter or what happen if and when she does find out about us.' She mumbled under her breath as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Exactly. And what are you doing right now?'

'Worrying to the point of dreaming about it…'

'Yes.'

'But she was so angry! She marched up in here wands blazing and demanded Minerva see her. I got sacked…'

He sighed. 'Jordan. You are a wreck because of a dream. You are making everything worrisome for no good reason.' His hands moved up to her shoulders and massaged them. 'You're stressed as I'll get out and the term hasn't even started. What are you going to do after that?'

'I don't know…' She breathed as her eyes flickered shut. His massages were magnificent. Magic fingers that man had, pure magic.

He leaned up to look at her and let his hand drop slightly. 'I think I might know something that could completely relax you… I would never trod without permission though…'

Her eyes snapped open. 'Severus! You haven't even walked into your lab since we've talked about our little agreement! How could you even insinuate something like that without holding up your end of the bargain?'

'I'm busy Jordan, and not that it's not important but I can't exactly do it with others around. And neither of us really are holding up anything now are we?'

She turned over and glared at him. 'We can sneak around everywhere and snog constantly but you and I can't sneak out while the staff goes to the Three Broomsticks for a pint. We literally have the castle to ourselves and you haven't bothered to do anything. At least I'm trying to forget about my Mother, but it's not exactly that easy. Everywhere I go, I hear her voice nagging at me. And here you are trying to fucking get me to lower my guards. I want to have sex with you Severus. More than you know, but what if I got pregnant? How can I be sure that you aren't going to leave me?'

As she finished her sentence, she knew it had been the wrong thing to say. His hands lowered and his features had changed drastically, 'Why would I leave you? I love you.' he responded, looking bemused.

She knew she should tread lightly, but the anger welling up inside her was bursting to the brim. 'You didn't stay when times were tough before. You just slithered away without anything. That's what I've come to expect…'

He looked utterly confused and a little angry at her words. 'What could I have possibly said or done to make you think that I would do something so cruel?'

'Are you daft? Oh, sorry, let me jog your memory. If you'll care to remember, it wouldn't have been the first time I fell asleep in your arms and woke up to an empty bed with a little more than I bargained for.' she again answered truthfully with a bit of spite in her this time.

At this he straightened up in the bed, his eyes aflame. 'You have no idea what happened that morning. For your information, I didn't leave because I wanted to; I left because I was forced to. And for your information, if and when we have children I will be there with you every fucking step of the way. But I guess I'll go then, since you see me as a self-centered git like the rest of them. I would hate to disappoint your obviously well thought out expectations.' He stood to go.

She immediately shot up and tried to make him stop. He had been forced to leave her? Merlin, how could she have been so dumb. She hadn't even thought about that. And now he was leaving? He couldn't go! She didn't want him to go! Especially after he forgave her for all that was left unsaid for so many long years. And he had thought about children? Gods, she was such a fucking idiot. 'Please, Severus, don't go!' She shouted, a little louder than she thought it would be. 'I'm sorry, I never should have said it.'

'After all we've been through… I've opened my heart up to you, Jordan. Apparently more than I should have. I just thought…' He looked down at his feet looking completely devastated that she would say such a thing to him after he completely let his defenses down for her. He then quickly pulled his hard exterior shell back into place, 'I guess, I will see you in the staff meeting then.' He strode over to the door, very facet of his body sending a shiver down her spine. He put his hand on the door and swiftly turned back to look at her. 'Oh and it was a bloody good few weeks, Ms. Brooks. Remind me to never do it again!' he spat at her, venom in his voice. And with that he turned and left her chambers, slamming the door in his usual fashion.

She flopped down on the bed and the dam that was her hopes to finally have some kind of working relationship with him broke. She sobbed hysterically. How could she say those things to him after he had promised her to always be there? She felt so embarrassed. What had she done? She single handedly recreated and ruined their relationship in one fail swoop. Her Mother was fucking right. She was a screw up. What was she going to do now?

All she wanted was to race after him, bring him back to her chambers, and make it up to him; but just as she got up and walked into the bathroom to pull her teaching robes on, she heard the floo sound from the fireplace in the bedroom. Reluctantly, she walked into the room to see Minerva McGonagall's smiling face.

'Good Morning, Headmistress, how are you?' She said with the most pleasant voice she could muster at the time.

'Good Morning, Jordan. I was hoping I could have a word with you in my office,' she said sounding as jovial as always.

'I would love to Headmistress. When would be best for you?'

'Well, it's almost noon right now, Dear. How about sometime around one?'

'It would be my pleasure. You know I must ask, seeing as this meeting seems to be quite urgent, have I done something to get myself in trouble?' She prodded with her fingers crossed behind her back. There was no way she could have known about her and Severus, they had been so careful the past few weeks and besides her chambers where down in the dungeons. Minerva's where on the opposite side of the school near Gryffindor tower.

'Oh, no Dear! I just wanted a chat with my favorite Deputy Head of House. I want to make sure you are settling in well. There might even be tea and biscuits in it for you if you play your cards right.' She joked.

'Well, I needn't keep you waiting for me any longer. Let me put some clothes on and I'll be right up.' She said a little less stressed than before. Perhaps Minerva would help distract her from the lump in the pit of her stomach she'd had since Severus started to become cross with her.

'Take your time, Dear!' She kindly said before closing the line between their fireplaces.

Yes. Maybe paying Minerva a visit was a good idea after all…


	2. Chapter 2

She sauntered up the corridors to her Headmistress's office and she couldn't help but think of him and the first time she had come in contact with him again the day of her arrival. She had been fresh out of University when she received a letter offering her a position at the school teaching Wizard Ideology and Literature and had been ecstatic because of it, much to her Mother's chagrin. After all Hogwarts was her Alma Mater.

A month from the start of term, she arrived at the front gates, greeted by none other than Professor Snape. She was rather surprised to see him, the last she had heard, or rather read of him; he was acquitted of all charges after a rather speedy trial a month ago. After what she had read about his injuries, she was surprised he even showed up to court. Then again, he didn't really have a choice.

To everyone not privy to the situation, he was a Death Eater that had murdered Dumbledore in cold blood and gotten in the way of The Dark Lord's plans for taking over the Wizarding World. But Jordan knew better. He was never the one at fault. She knew more than the Minister of Magic did at the time of his trial, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was still in so much pain. She wanted to see him so badly after he was pronounced alive, but by the time she was allowed to see him, her bitterness came back to bite her square in the arse. She never made it to the trial although she would have been the perfect person to defend his honor. He probably wouldn't have wanted her to do such things anyway. After all, he did know her address, but nothing ever came to her.

However, that was all in the past. The not so distant past, but the past nonetheless. Upon his acquittal, Professor Snape was given his Potions job back at Hogwarts and pronounced Deputy Headmaster, under Minerva of course. Her letter had informed her of an open Head of House Position as well as her teaching position. The Professor apparently had been filling in for the time being, readying things for the students and such; but seeing as Jordan was a Slytherin and Head Girl during her time at Hogwarts, she thought she was a shew-in for the position.

Upon seeing her he unwarded the gates to let her through, bowing his head to her in a solemn greeting. With the wards set back into place, he turned and looked at her. There she was in all of her glory. As beautiful as ever, she had grown into even more of a woman than the last time he saw her. Oh… the last time he saw her…

A knot was still firmly implanted in his chest from that whole debacle. He never should have showed up there in the first place. He knew he'd break her heart the next morning, but he wasn't exactly in a good frame of mind then either. He stopped himself. What was done was done. She had obviously not deplored him. She did accept her position after all.

Yet, that position was always meant for her. No one else would have been acceptable at it. He knew she had always had dizzy daydreams of having the position and when asked who he thought they should extend an invitation to, her name flew out of his lips. It actually, was the first time he'd spoken it in quite some time. From then on he'd hoped and longed she'd accept it and come back to him. Because then there might just be that small chance he could explain to her… Gods, she was so beautiful standing in front of him.

He could remember when she was a petite little first year, staring up at him in wonder as he gave her and her classmates his Head of House speech in the Slytherin common room. She had certainly grown over the years, in mind and body. She was no doubt one of his best students, and try as he might; it was difficult not to notice her body growing into that of a fine woman.

If he thought he was in trouble then, he certainly was doomed now. She had become even lovelier over the course of her University studies. Her hair was a pleasant shade of auburn and at the moment she wore it in a half-up, half-down style. He could see her perfect, round ears, adorned with rather huge pearls, a must have accessory for her. Her eyes were a creamy shade of auburn and over the years, he had noticed, they would turn a deep green when she was angered or frustrated. She had a cute little button nose that accented her face nicely and the most luscious lips. He felt a pang in his lower extremities whenever he looked at them.

Now that she was before him he noticed that her breasts had grown fuller during her time away. They were rather beautiful before but now, he imagined, they would be quite intoxicating. Her waist was thin and her hips large, giving her the perfect hourglass figure, something that made his mouth dry with want. All of this perfection siting on full, thick thighs that made his breath hitch just thinking about her parting them.

'Professor, are you ok?' She asked him, her eyes full of concern, an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

He quickly snapped out of his trance, _Professor_? Had they really receded so far that she called him that now? Very well, if she were going to treat him like a coworker, then he'd do the same to her. 'Of course I'm 'ok.' Why would I not be?' He spat back at her with his usual malice.

A smirk came across her face, realizing nothing had changed with her Potion Master's attitude, a ministration fully observed by the Professor, 'You just looked a little disheveled is all.'

'Well, had I not been kept waiting,' He arched a retaliating eyebrow at her, 'maybe I'd be in better spirits.' He hawked. 'It seems you've lost your knack for punctuality, Ms. Brooks.'

She looked upon his face, a smirk still playing at her lips. He kept his outer mask pulled tight, but under it his soul was writhing with desire. 'My sincerest apologies, Professor. There was another matter that acquired my attention upon my destined arrival.'

'I could care less about your extra-curricular activities, Ms. Brooks.' He implored, a blatant lie. He stood there for a moment as if staring into her soul. She immediately felt like his student again. That was odd. Was he really going to act like her coworker? Granted it didn't surprise her much. He was always one for putting people in their place. She just thought they had gotten passed that a long while ago. And because he was treating her as such, was their relationship a thing of the past? Snapping out of that mold very quickly, she squared her shoulders to him. 'Nevertheless, I'm here now.'

He noticed her newfound resilience and couldn't help but feel a bit proud of her progress with her confidence. 'Indeed.' He straightened up and informed her of her desired whereabouts. 'You are wanted in the Headmistress's office at once.' He looked down at her things: a rather large trunk, and two large duffle bags. 'Go on. I shall see to your belongings.'

'Thank you, sir,' She stated with a bow of her head. With that she bounded across the grounds, every step away from him becoming harder for her and every brisk tread away from her becoming like a knife to the heart for him.


	3. Chapter 3

~Present~

As he approached the long, winding stairwell to the Headmistress's office, her heart felt like it was in her throat. What if she _had _found out about her and Severus? Wait, did she know about their history at all? She had never said anything to make it seem that way, but she was worthy of becoming a Headmistress. Surely she knew all sorts of things she never asked about. What would she say if she did ask her? Would she approve? Or would she sack her for having a relationship with a superior? Staff relationships were not forbidden, but, at the moment, she was under the guidance of her professor yet again. Maybe it wouldn't bother Minerva at all. She remembered what Minerva had told her the day she arrived.

'I would not expect you to not have suitors, Ms. Brooks; but they are not to come into the castle under any circumstances. However, if they happen to live within these walls, I can do nothing about your coupling. Just see that you are discreet.' She said with a wink.

At the time Jordan thought Minerva was joking with her, as she normally did when she was a student. Yet, now that she thought about it, Minerva did have a knowing look in her eyes when she said it. That could end up being quite precarious…

She had known of Jordan's proclivities toward her professors while she was attending Hogwarts, but did she really think she would take it upon herself to act upon them now that she had the opportunity? The answer was obviously yes, but Minerva had never known everything. Just enough to keep her from sticking her nose in.

'Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor,' she told her. 'No one can possibly know what lies ahead, dear.'

Jordan laughed it off, 'No, but they can sure act like they know,' She replied with a grin, taking a jab at her old Divinations Professor, Sybill Trelawney.

Minerva chuckled, 'I will deny it if you ever repeat this, but you have no idea. I feel as though we are swimming in Divination around here.' Her tone then changed to a business like twang upon seeing that Jordan was going to ask further. 'I told you in your letter of an opportunity for you to take over as Slytherin Head of House. How do you feel about taking on that responsibility right out of school, Dear?'

'I would love the opportunity, if you would grant it to me. It might be a bit difficult at first, but I'm sure I can get the hang of it quickly.' She admonished. 'I mean I always found enough time to do my school work, take and give lessons, and preform all of my Head Girl duties in my eighth year.'

'That is exactly what I thought you'd say.' She smiled pleasantly. 'And that is why I have decided to name you _Deputy_ Head of House with Professor Snape training you for the time being.'

Jordan's jaw dropped. Collecting herself she responded with the grace and venom of an angry Slytherin, 'Forgive me Headmistress, but why have you decided to seat me under him? Has he not been overwhelmed with the amount of work all his roles require?'

Minerva looked up from her desk into Jordan's rather hazel looking eyes. 'I have, as you say_, seated you under him_ for the exact reason you mentioned earlier. I do not wish for you to be overwhelmed. You will be tested enough your first few weeks here. Having to run Slytherin house would only make it worse. Professor Snape has ran his house effectively for seventeen years. You know very well how much stress he was under during that time and I have no doubt he can handle it, after all you will be helping him. I also have asked him to guide you through your duties. I dare say that with his guidance, and your own ability to be kind yet forceful, you'll be the best Head of House they've had in centuries.'

Jordan looked at Minerva, knowing full well she had a point. Plus, she was never one to deny praise like that from someone superior to her. She calmed herself and nodded in agreement. 'Thank you, Headmistress.' They both knew she had more to say on the matter, yet she conceded anyway.

Minerva humped. 'You have no idea how alike you and your Head of House are.'

Jordan looked at her quizzically, obviously confused. She was nothing like him. Of course, that wasn't the first time she had heard someone compare the two of them. She never really knew why they had said such a thing though.

Minerva rose and tossed her hand at her inquiring Professor. 'No matter. Now, we have a staff meeting in two hours time, so we should probably get a move on. Shall I show you to your chambers so you can freshen up?'

Standing in tandem, Jordan smiled at her Professor. 'That would be lovely. Thank you, Headmistress.'


	4. Chapter 4

At this point in time, Minerva opened her door and walked out into the long corridor adjacent. 'Come along, Jordan. Now, your office is down in the dungeons, right off from the Slytherin common room. You'll be thankful for it's position later. When I first acquired the position as Gryffindor Head of House, my rooms were two floors down from their common room. It was irritating having to clime all those stairs that late at night. Also, I'm sure you will want to have open office hours for your charges. Office placement is key to that practice being successful. I'm afraid we keep them so busy now.'

'Thank you for accommodating me so well. Is this room new or has it been occupied previously?' She said fishing to see if Professor Snape had lived in there at any point in time. She'd hate to have to exert too much energy into redecorating. He had those horrid jars all over the walls. She'd have to scourgify the room for weeks.

Minerva turned to her with a smile playing at her lips, 'No, I'm afraid the castle has just created these rooms especially for you, my Dear. However, yours and Professor Snape's offices have the same floor plan. I think that is rather humorous, don't you?'

'I'm sorry, I don't quite understand?' Jordan responded confused.

'The castle designs a professor's living quarters and office based on their own personal style and interests. Apparently, the castle thinks you and Professor Snape think alike… Perhaps it's not wrong.' Minerva explained. Testing Jordan to see what her thoughts on the subject and her old professor where.

'I had never thought we had anything in common.' She replied trying to keep the things she knew they indeed did have in common to herself. 'I'm not going to have jars full of questionable dead creatures around my office walls am I?' She questioned quickly sidestepping Minerva's assessment.

Although she was disappointed Jordan hadn't taken the bait, she chuckled, 'No, Dear. I think you'll find your chambers and office to be quite comfortable. Severus and I surely did when we went to investigate it last night. I expect you will be very comfortable indeed.'

As they turned the corridor to the dungeons there was a loud bang, a fumble, and a few choice slurs uttered. Jordan was lying flat on her back, Professor Snape looking furious atop her.

'Honestly, Ms. Brooks, do you not have the common decency to pay attention to where you're going?' Severus snapped at the now incapacitated woman below him. Her blood pressure rose as she felt every inch of his body tighten when he came in contact with her. She had never seen him like this in the light and she didn't know why, but she loved the way he looked above her like this. She was snapped out of her daydream when she saw Minerva scorn Severus' hot temper.

'Now, Severus, I do believe _you_ were the one not paying attention.'

Severus quickly stood up feeling his manhood throb at the sight of Jordan under him. That was definitely a new sight. He took a deep breath and lazy looked toward the ceiling. 'I do believe I owe you an apology, Ms. Brooks. I'm afraid my temper got away from me.'

Jordan glanced at the figure above her, moving her eyes slowly up his lean body. 'Yea…' She blurted out completely in awe of his pristine form before her.

''Yea?'' He repeated as he looked down at her questioningly, his eyebrows squeezed together in a tight line. 'Did you hit your head when you fell, or are you always this inarticulate nowadays?'

All she could do was look up at him with that wondrous look that reminded him of her first year self. And then, in a turn of events, his eyes softened. They almost looked worried. He held out his hand to help her up. Minerva looked at Severus with a proud admiration, but neither of them noticed because they were looking into each other's eyes.

Standing, Jordan continued to stare deeply into him, as if she was glimpsing his being for the first time. This man wasn't the same professor who left her alone after making her feel on top of the world and loved. No, this man had changed, and he was trying desperately to hide it. She instantly felt even guiltier about not at least trying to see him over the passed few months.

As she looked upon him, Severus' had to make a deliberate effort to contain his wanton. She was looking at him, really looking at him, and although he had no idea why, he let her in. His breath was labored and his girth widening, but he just couldn't take his eyes from hers. She looked almost sad. That was different. Why did she look that way? He pulled himself together and thought for a split second. Yes. He'd talk to her after the staff meeting. Something had changed in her and he'd have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't interested in what.

'Ahem,' Minerva cleared her throat, noticing she was beginning to become a third wheel in this moment of longing. Severus quickly looked down at his feet and up to the Headmistress with an embarrassed look. Unfortunately for him, she knew all to well what that look meant and she found herself pleasantly surprised. The plan was working out nicely, just like she knew it would.

He cleared his throat, 'I have seen to the professor's belongings, Headmistress. If you require my services further I shall be in the library.' At this, he briskly walked away, his robes billowing. Jordan let out a sigh.

Minerva didn't say a word, but she knew he was walking in the opposite direction of the library; obviously he was more affected by Jordan than he knew. Hoping they didn't find the Professor in a compromising position later, she glided Jordan toward her office.

'Now, if you would please open the wall to your old common room, dear. I'm afraid, the castle has not yet willed me to do it myself. I've been having Severus open them for me for weeks.' Minerva chided

'I'm sorry. Headmistress. I haven't been told a password.' Jordan responded, as she looked at Minerva, confused.

Minerva chuckled. 'Severus probably never told you during your time here, but the Head of Houses don't use passwords to enter their own common rooms. You can will them to open, as if they were warded. I'm afraid this only works with your respective common room though, explaining why I haven't been permitted to do so.'

Jordan turned to the place where she knew the door to Slytherin house resided. She thought of all the happiness she experienced while standing in this spot over the course of her time attending school here. She met her best friend, Charlotte Pendragon, here in her first year and she had her first kiss during her sixth. She huffed at the thought. Stupid Marcus Bradley, he had been a Ravenclaw and was very adamant about walking her to her rooms after they had been studying in the library. She told him time and time again that they'd be caught, but he wouldn't give. So she resigned to receiving a detention. They had stridden through the halls awkwardly and when they reached the dungeons he had kissed her very sweetly on the lips. She was furious, but gave in to temptation and began to kiss him back. About that time, they both heard a rather deep, unsettling voice behind them.

'I sincerely hope you aren't out after curfew, Mr. Bradley.' He drawled.

'I'm sorry, sir, I just wanted to make sure Jordan made it safely back to-'

'I could care less about what you wanted to do with Ms. Brooks, Mr. Bradley. Twenty points from Ravenclaw because of your lateness and I regret to inform you that you'll be in detention with me Saturday from 2-8. Now off with you.' He instructed, his nostrils flared with frustration.

Marcus turned a deep shade of red and went to retort, but Severus shot an eyebrow up at him, daring him to talk back. He seemed to think better of it and stormed off towards his common room after shooting Jordan a spiteful expression.

Jordan looked thankfully at her savior, waiting for her own punishment to come, but it never did. Next thing she knew the wall to the common room was open and she was being motioned inside.

'Off to bed now, Ms. Brooks. Next time I find you snogging a boy in a dark corridor, I won't be so kind.'

'Thank you for your benevolence, sir.' She walked through the common room paused and turned on her heal to look at his figure still standing in the doorway of the common room. 'Pleasant dreams, Professor.' She said as she glided down the staircase to her dormitory.

He started at the ground for a moment until she was out of sight, 'Pleasant dreams to you too…Jordan.'

Little did he know that she had stopped just as she was out of his sight to catch her breath. She stood on the other side of the staircase wall flabbergasted at what she accidentally heard her Professor say in secret to her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. With that she descended the stairs to fantasize about her Dark Knight.

While she was having this nice flashback, Minerva was looking from her to the wall quickly, then all of the sudden; the wall jutted out and opened itself to them, emitting the familiar green tent of the common room down the corridor. Minerva walked in thinking Jordan would follow suit. However, when she turned, she saw her deep in thought, obviously indulging in a memory of long ago.

Then, she seemed to snap herself out of it and notice what she had done. She looked around the frame of the wall and quickly brightened, smiling at Minerva. An expression on her face Minerva hadn't seen in years.

'I did it!' She said with excitement.

'Of course you did, Dear! You _are_ a very powerful witch, you know. Not to mention, this room was your home for eight years. It completely adores you.' She said with a cheeky smile.

She walked briskly to catch up with Minerva. Half way down the corridor to the common room was a set of black double doors. Minerva stopped in front of them and motioned towards them, 'Shall we?'

Jordan placed her hand around the handle and felt a warmth envelope her very soul. She whipped her head around to look at Minerva, 'Did you feel that?'

Minerva looked at her as if she were mad, 'Feel what, Dear?'

'When I took the handle, there was a warmth. How can that be?'

Minerva smiled and tilted her head, 'I'm afraid the castle wanted you here more than we did. Your rooms are welcoming you home.'

Jordan gazed at the Headmistress for a moment before turning and pushing the doors open to reveal a magnificent office, completely free of glass jars.

The front of the room was adorned with two deep green couches and a coffee table in between them. Toward the back of the room was a black mahogany desk roughly the size of a small bed and behind it, an enormous hearth with a raging fire. The walls were lined with the books of every prodigious wizarding author and all of her favorite muggle authors. The floors were covered with great, green threadbare rugs. In front of her desk were two sitting chairs for visitors, or unruly students, and upon entering the room she could see that the wall, which housed the magnificent hearth, was no wall at all. It was a frosted tiffany glass that let a deep green light cover the room.

'The lake is on the other side of that glass there. You will always be able to tell what time of day it is. I will tell you that the light it omits early in the morning is most breathtaking.' Minerva explained. 'Although, I haven't seen it at night yet.'

'It's beautiful,' was all she could say, she was so overwhelmed. Minerva was right, the castle knew her very well.

'This isn't even the half of it.' As she said this she walked over to two of the bookcases and gave them a little tug. They instantly opened into a stunning study a bit smaller than the Slytherin common room. The walls were again laden with first editions of her favorite books. However, on the far side of the room, there were tall, long windows. This room also had various green couches covered with pillows and blankets all in different shades of green, black, and silver.

In the middle of the wall at the back of the study there was a thin black granite cabinet that looked to be filled with alcohol and to the left of it was another set of black double doors. Jordan strode over to what she could only assume was her bedroom. She flung the doors open to a massive suite. The walls were a dark green and the bed clothes were a deep black. There were various green rugs placed about the room. The bed itself was a deep black, canopy bed that was adorned with silver vines wrapping about the posts and settling into the black canopy. Off to the side of the room were two sitting chairs and a black, wood table between them, perfect for eating weekend breakfast in.

Off from the bedroom was a bathroom complete with a large shower, toilet, sink, and an old-fashioned claw foot tub. Jordan was completely taken aback. This room was immaculate. There was no way she could accept this. It was too much.

Minerva made her see reason though. She had thanked her ten times over when she finally placed her hands rather firmly on her shoulders and told her with a hint of aggravation in her voice, 'I have done nothing to give you these rooms. The castle has given them to you as a gift. I hope you enjoy them, but I must be off. I shall see you in about an hour in the Great Hall?'

Jordan found her since of control at her words, 'Of course.'

'Until then, my dear.' She said as she turned to leave Jordan's quarters.

Jordan flopped on the bed with pure joy. What had she done to deserve all of these luxuries so soon in life? She pondered for a moment and then rose to get ready for her first staff meeting of the term.


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at herself in the floor length mirror on the back of her bathroom door, admiring herself with her new teaching robes and Slytherin green, floor length dress. She looked rather regal in her garb and was proud of her ability to look attractive and still have a bit of malice in her appearance. For once, she actually reminded herself of the Professor. Maybe there was some truth to what Minerva and the many others said. She looked exactly like him and not all at the same time.

Glancing at the time, she noted that she better get a move on. She grabbed a hair clip on her way out the door and fastened her hair into its place as strode through her study, pushing the doors to her office open. As she closed the doors to her living quarters, she locked them and warded them with a spell reeking of her personal signature. Opening the doors into the corridor, she noticed another set of doors opposite hers. She looked at them curiously, wondering whose rooms those were.

Then, as quickly as her question arose, it was answered. Out came the long, dark form of Professor Snape. As he stepped out of his rooms, he looked to have been adjusting himself. Seeing her, he shot her a look of embarrassment and straightened, a sneer playing at his lips, 'Ms. Brooks.'

'Severus.' She responded smirking at him. They stood for a moment looking around in an awkward silence. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. _We probably know each other better than anyone in this bloody castle and he can't even tell me he's glad to see me much less call me by my first name? Well, fine. I'll bite the bullet then._ 'Care to walk with me up to the Great Hall?'

He looked at the ground and strode passed her with his usual swagger. She couldn't believe him. It's not like they had different destinations or anything. _Severus Snape, you fucking cunt, get back here._

Half way down the corridor, he turned on his heel to look at her with raised eyebrows, 'Well, are you coming or not? I need not remind you that I'm Deputy Headmaster and unlike yourself as of late, I must be punctual.'

She smiled at him and went to catch up, not very pleased with his frankness, but happy he would willingly accompany her. This was progress… Maybe he didn't hate her.

Walking up the corridors he seemed distant, as if something of importance was on his mind. She looked at him and spoke, 'Minerva informed me of her decision to make me Deputy Head, under you.'

Looking at him she saw his eyes blaze as if he had found something she said humorous. 'Indeed. I trust you were polite when she disappointed you.'

'How did you know I was disappointed?' She asked, curious.

'I distinctly remember Charlotte Pendragon not being able to complete her prefect duties because of a hex cast on her the night before Dumbledore was to announce Head Girl and Head Boy.' He responded with a familiar fondness in his eyes.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Jordan said hoping not to get berated for her past jealousy of her best friend.

'You were quite clever. Dumbledore was furious when I wouldn't tell him who the perpetrator was.'

'Why didn't you? It would have saved you a lot of trouble.'

'As I previously stated, you were quite clever. I was too proud of you to turn you in.'

She stopped and gaped up at him, 'You were…proud of me?'

He too stopped walking and turned around to give her a look of annoyance, 'Don't flatter yourself, _Ms. Brooks_. You successfully hexed your _best friend _without getting caught because you wanted to gain higher office. It wasn't the _most_ Slytherin-like thing you'd ever done, but it high on the list. How could I not be proud?'

'Thank you for not turning me in, but how did you know it was me?'

He looked down at her and huffed, 'You do rather well concealing your emotions, except for one little characteristic.'

She looked at him confused as to what he meant. 'Your eyes.' He said leaning into her and looking into them. Jordan found herself hurling into them and the curious thing was that he seemed to be doing the exact same thing to hers. It was a second before he made himself break their connection and look down at the ground, clearing his throat. 'They turn green when you're angry. When I asked you about Ms. Pendragon, they had an emerald tent to them.'

She looked at him as though he had told her he could fly, 'What?'

He gave her a look of astonishment, 'You've never noticed? Surely you've had _someone_ mention it to you before?'

She looked up at him with that wondrous look again, 'Never.' Her demeanor then changed as if they were right back to being as common with each other as before. 'What color are they now?' She asked excitedly.

He took a swift breath, '_Ms. Brooks_, I hardly have the time to tell you what color your eyes are all day.' With this he began to stride up the corridor, leaving her behind.

She started walking again and they both turned onto the main corridor leading to the Great Hall. She hadn't realized how nervous she was about this meeting until the very second he opened the door for her.

Seeing her look completely nauseous he let the door close. He walked over to her and putting one of his hands on her shoulder and used the other to pull her chin up, he reassured her of her position, 'They loved you as a student, they'll love you even more as a professor. No matter what you do to try and convince them otherwise.' He stated facetiously. 'Walk in with your head held high and your shoulders squared. Show off your Slytherin pride. As you stated previously, you _are _the 'Deputy Head, under me.''

Hearing how that phrase sounded coming out of his mouth made her realize how perverse it sounded coming out of her own. She burst out laughing.

'That's better. In you go.' He said as he opened the door and guided her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Hall was adorned with its usual four long tables and at the back of the room several of the other professors gathered, chatting amongst themselves. Upon seeing Jordan and Severus walk in, many of them sounded her name in greeting. Severus bent down and whispered in her ear, 'I told you so.'

She looked back up at him, his eyebrows raised in knowing. She smiled at him kindly, 'Thank you, Severus.'

He responded by giving her a curt nod and strode off ahead of her to speak to Minerva.

Jordan spoke to many of her old professors and was introduced to four new additions. All of them fresh from the war. One was Neville Longbottom, he was a first year when she was a forth year. She hadn't really known him, but she was aware he was friends with Harry Potter during his time as a student. She distinctly remembered Professor Snape raving about him in the common room to the prefects and herself in her eighth year. Apparently, he was absolutely dreadful at potions. He seemed nice enough though. Because he had been granted a pardon for being in the war, he was instantly taken on as Professor Sprout's trainee and was teaching her OWL level classes this up coming year.

Hermione Granger, who was now Hermione Weasley, had taken up the post of Transfiguration Professor. Minerva believed she was so far in her studies while in school at Hogwarts, that she was perfectly capable to teach NEWT level classes and beyond. Jordan noticed that she was exceedingly smart for her age, but rather annoying when it came to sharing that information. Minerva loved her like her own daughter though. So, whether Jordan liked it or not, she was afraid they would have many a tea together._ I guess you shouldn't believe everything you read then_, she thought as a Daily Prophet article on the girl's charm surfaced in her head. The girl also looked a bit familiar to her, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it…It must have just been the after war coverage on her.

Luna Lovegood was going into Divination studies with Professor Trelawney. She seemed rather airheaded, but Jordan thought she was extremely kind, regardless. She also noticed the way Luna looked at her as if she had known her for a lifetime. It unnerved her a bit, but she brushed it off. And went to move on as an all too familiar face came into view.

Draco Malfoy was standing there smirking at her as if he had forgotten she wasn't some piece of meat. He apparently had joined them as well. Like Hermione, He had stepped into Defense Against the Dark Arts post without another professor training him for NEWT level courses. Minerva thought his instruction would be very insightful, seeing as he was on the front lines and knew Death Eater strategy like the back of his hand. However, he had told her that Severus had taken him aside this morning and had a heart to heart with him about his course material, telling him he would be watching him closely. Draco found it quite amusing. Although, Jordan thought there was a bit of a nervous tick to him as he told the story.

He was exceedingly tall now. She remembered when he was a first year, he had been quite the little stud. He had a horrible temper though; maybe he'd fixed that. He hated Harry Potter with every fiber of his being, but the other Slytherins had fun with it. She remembered the drinking game her friends Charlie and Gemma Farley had made up in her fourth year, Draco's first.

Anytime he would say Potter's name or even allude to him, they would drink. Two days in, half of the Slytherins where in the hospital wing with alcohol poisoning. Dumbledore was furious and had the game banned for the house's safety. Although she did remember a rather humorous breakfast not soon after that when Malfoy glared at Potter from across the Great Hall. About that time, she glanced at the high table to see Severus sigh as he got rid of his orange juice. He then tapped the rim of his cup and it filled with what she could only assume was a shot of Firewhiskey. He then looked down the table to make sure Dumbledore wasn't watching and drank it back. She never said anything to him about it, but it had amused her thoroughly at the time.

As she, Neville, Draco, Luna, and Hermione chatted Minerva instructed everyone to take their seats. Jordan went to sit beside Neville and Luna for she thought they would quickly become her closest friends among the staff when she felt Severus walk up behind her, 'As much as it pains me to remove you from _Mr. Longbottom_ and Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Brooks,' He said with distinct malice towards Neville, 'I'm afraid as Deputy Head of House, your place is between me and Professor Flitwick.'

She met the glances of her new friends with a look of apology and turned to give him a scathing sneer. He seemed to be completely unphased and stood firm, raising his eyebrows to her as he began to become impatient. She sighed after a time, thinking it just wasn't worth it and stepped toward him. 'Very well, Severus. You lead the way.' She said following suit and mouthing _I'm sorry _to Luna and Neville. They smiled assuring her they would see her later and turned to each other to speak about something that made Neville give Jordan a double take.

Severus billowed down the table and stopped two chairs down from Minerva who smiled at Jordan kindly and then gave Severus a rather surprised expression. For he had pulled out his Deputy's chair for her and was now giving her annoyed look, begging her to sit. 'Thank you, Severus.' She said smiling up at him as she took her seat. He nodded curtly again and sat down in the seat next to her looking at Minerva. Who upon seeing her Deputy and his charge seated, started the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

After the meeting was adjourned he turned to her authoritatively, 'I wish to see you in my office when you get the chance.' Her eyebrows flew up her forehead and he thought on his feet. She'd never come up there if she knew what he was going to talk to her about. He played it off fairly well, giving her a look of aggravation and a conniving tone. 'We need to decide what duties each of us is to perform come September.'

She nodded. He was trying to get her alone to talk to her. No matter how much she knew she wanted to go deep down, she couldn't help but feel like her lungs had ended up in her stomach. 'I am just going to pop down to the kitchens for a bite and I'll be down.'

_Oh no you don't, Jordan Elizabeth Brooks. I know all of your games. Shouldn't have told me all about those Yule Ball invites that turned sour._ 'Nonsense, you may come to my rooms and I'll order you something if that's the case.' He responded rather quickly.

Shit. She sighed and turned her head. Her eyes met with Draco's and she whipped around. 'Draco actually asked me to catch up with him.'

Severus struggled to keep his composure. Jordan would never eat with Draco, and definitely not alone. He hadn't forgotten about their whole debacle when it came to him striving for Jordan's hand. 'He can come as well.' He said raising an eyebrow and giving her a countering look.

She met his glance and let her jaw rotate before she smoothed it over with a smile. 'Wonderful, I'll let him know!'

Severus was becoming too impatient for her. 'Good grief, Woman you waste too much time with frivolities!' He snapped as he made eye contact with the blonde boy wonder, his hand shooting up in the air to get his attention. 'Draco!'

As he heard his name and saw a familiar pale and black arm he dropped his conversation with Hermione. He brightened up to see his old Head of House wishing to engage in conversation with him, not to mention Jordan was with him looking like a sexy little minx in that green dress. A flashback of their history together and he shuttered. But that was then. Severus might have her in his grip, but maybe he could just make sure she was going to stay there with him.

'Hello Professor, your looking rather well. Although, it could just be radiating from that vixen beside you.' He snickered giving Jordan a rather seductive look.

Severus shot daggers through him, and was almost pleased to see Jordan roll her eyes at him and chuckle pathetically as if he was a smitten fourth year asking her to Yule Ball again.

'You're beginning to make me regret my decision to invite you to dinner in our study, Draco.' Severus spat with aggravation.

Jordan looked at him as if he had too heads, '_Our _study?'

Severus gave her the same look back with a twinge of sarcasm, 'Yes, there is only one. Did you really think you had that whole place to yourself?'

Jordan looked at the floor dumbfounded. What did he mean there was only one study? That room had obviously led from her office on the opposite side of the corridor.

Severus sighed. 'It would seem you had wasted all of those galleons on University for nothing, Ms. Brooks. As we walk, I'll explain.'

Jordan followed him closely taking in his every word, Draco followed suit behind them glaring at her bum. He just couldn't resist. Jordan was a fox.

'This castle's magic is very powerful and creates rooms for its professors based on their personalities and interests. It would seem you and I are one in the same. More so than most people-' Severus glanced back to see Draco ogling Jordan and almost erupted. What the fuck was he doing? Lucius had told him about his little predicament. Then again, he was a Malfoy. 'Honestly, Draco, you are your Father's son! Could you please have an ounce of respect for Jordan? She is your superior!' He roared making Draco's face Gryffindor red.

Jordan turned around to look at Draco, utterly confused. Then she realized he had been behind her and Severus the whole time. She gave him a look that mirrored the one right beside her. He was downright terrified of Severus like this; but upon seeing Jordan match his demeanor, he fell to his knees and apologized.

Severus looked at him bemused, then to Jordan to see the look on her face. 'Well we can cross intimidation off the list of things to teach you.' He said, pride swelling in his chest and arousal in his nether regions.

Jordan bent down to meet his gaze, 'If I _ever_ catch you ogling me again, you'll wish I didn't. Am I clear? Need I remind you what happens when you overstep your bounds?' She murmured clearly to him, every word dripping with terrifying malice. She then rose, looked at Severus, and smiled.

Beaming in her wake, Severus looked down at Draco and with a considerable amount of amusement and said, 'I have a feeling you should get up and accompany us now.'

Meeting Jordan's stride she looked over at him, 'You were saying?'

Making sure Draco was following suit beside him, he continued, 'Yes, right, there have been cases of Professors rooms being set to the same floor plan, and if I'm honest I have not yet told Minerva of our mutual study. She can be a bit… how should say this? Pushy when it comes to these situations.'

'What do you mean?'

He took a deep breath and made sure not to look at her. 'She is under the impression that if two professors share similarity with their rooms, they are meant to have a working relationship.'

Jordan looked thoughtful. What was he insinuating? Did Minerva know about them? The fucking castle sure did. Had Severus told her of them or had she put two and two together. Severus wasn't exactly careful about keeping them a secret in the end. Rita Skeeter had a fucking photocopy of her letters in the book she had half-hazardly published a few weeks ago. 'What could a mutual study have to do with a working relationship?'

He kept his face forward and spoke matter of factly. 'It gives me access to you at any point in time.'

She whipped her head up to him, looking worried. _Access at any point in time, eh? That's never fucking stopped you before, you ass._

He sighed down to her, 'Count your blessings, your room could be connected to Mr. Malfoy's.'

'Small mercies, I guess.' She smirked as her next thought came into her head. _This'll render him speechless_, she thought. 'Then again, I suppose I should be glad it's '_our_ study' and not '_our_ bedroom.' She joked looking up to him again. He did not look amused. Her smile faded and she stared at the floor completely embarrassed. That didn't go exactly as she'd thought…

Severus cleared his throat and turned to unward his office. He opened the doors and motioned her and Draco inside. What kind of comment was that? Did she actually think he wanted their rooms to be like this because that was a definite negative? Well, it wasn't completely that way… _Shit, Severus fucking pull yourself together._

He then opened the doors to the study and Jordan looked in, bewildered. This _was_ the study. Her bags were even sitting where Severus had left them, things strung out all around them. She could see that her bedroom door was askew with her various robes and things lying everywhere as well. Her face went completely red. He had access to her day and night. The thought did nothing but fuel the flame in her core. Maybe that was a good thing he had that access to her. She then looked back to Severus as he shot everything neatly back into her luggage with his wand. 'If my bedroom is there, where is your bedroom?'

He huffed at her, 'I hardly think that's an appropriate question to ask with Draco-'

'Amuse me.' She interrupted, giving him that look that made him want to do whatever she wanted.

He took in a sharp breath and walked toward the empty stretch of wall on the other side of the fireplace, opposite her own room. He waved his hand over what seemed to be a continuing wall of books and a set of black double doors, just like hers, appeared before him. 'I had it shielded so you wouldn't go poking around earlier this afternoon.'

Jordan looked at him stricken, 'Thank you for showing me.'

He bowed his head to her in response.

Draco, who had plopped himself down on one of the fine couches five minutes ago looked at them both as if bored out of his mind. 'What's for dinner, Professor?'

Severus looked from Draco to Jordan, 'Children…' He shook his head.

Jordan chuckled at his joke. That was a good sign. He never joked in front of those he was not comfortable with.

Severus looked at Draco again and noticed his eyebrows raised as if he expected an answer from him. He sighed. 'Winky.' He snapped.

In popped the rather odd-looking female elf with a new looking grey dress. 'Bring us up some ham and cheese sandwiches and a pitcher of green tea, please.'

'It is Winky's pleasure to serve the house of Prince.' And with that she popped away.

Jordan looked at Severus consciously, 'Severus, is Winky in _your_ stead now?'

He looked at her with a hint of anger, 'Yes, and that's all I wish to say about it at the moment.'

Draco looked at Jordan, 'He obtained her from Hogwarts because he felt sorry for her.'

Severus rounded on Draco, 'Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are the thorn in my side!'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Sorry for letting your Deputy know you actually have a heart under all that black clothing.'

For a considerable amount of time they stood staring at each other, a silent battle of will. Jordan was feeling exceedingly uncomfortable, yet wanted to know more of the Potion Master's kindness towards someone other than herself. Shifting slightly in her chair she asked, 'Why did you pity her Severus?'

Upon hearing her say his name he looked into her eyes, he then rolled his eyes and looked back at her, 'Granger created this stupid club during her fourth year, it sounded like SPLAT or something. Anyway, she was convinced that if the house elves at Hogwarts would not be freed, she was going to free them herself. So in her fifth year, she started knitting all of these garments and leaving them around the Gryffindor common room. Well, one night Winky came along and picked up a hat, or a sock, and was freed. She did not want this but could no longer work at Hogwarts because of it. I was with the Headmaster when she came into the room sobbing. She was a mess and all she wanted to do was be indebted to someone. Dumbledore looked at me with those _twinkling_ eyes of his and I thought of someone who would have done anything to make someone else happy, even if it burdened them.' Jordan and he stared at each other for a few seconds, obviously knowing who that someone was before he broke their contact and continued. 'Next thing I knew, she was serving me.'

Jordan was at war with herself. There was so much that needed to be said, so much that she wanted to say, but like usual she found herself not being able to say any of it. A change of subject was due. 'But why did she say it was her pleasure to serve the House of Prince and not Snape?' Jordan questioned.

He shot a furious look at Draco, 'See what you've done now?'

Draco met his glance with an equally intimidating one, 'She needs to know, Severus.'

'I need to know what?' Jordan asked completely bewildered. Draco knew something she didn't know? What all did he know exactly? Shit. He was supposed to be her way out of having a serious talk with him.

There was a pop and Winky sat the sandwiches and green tea on the coffee table. She bowed to Severus and popped out of the room again. If it was possible, this made the tension in the room even worse than before.

Draco looked from her to his colleague, bending down and grabbing a sandwich, 'Tell her, Severus, or else everything will be for not.'

Severus glared at Draco and took in a deep breath sitting beside her on the couch, 'There is a reason for all of this Jordan.' He gave her a look that silenced her. 'More than you know.' He then looked at Draco before looking back to her. 'It is rather impertinent and in _no way should be thrust upon you like this_, but apparently I am being backed into a corner. That and Ms. Lovegood has informed me time is a luxury we cannot afford.'

Jordan looked into Severus' eyes and saw he was nervous and scared to tell her something she assumed was important. Oh god, was he really going to do this with Draco here? Or was this something completely different? Not moving her eyes from his she found her honest words tumbling out of her mouth. 'Tell me, Severus. You know I always understand.'

He nodded his head. 'We haven't spoken in a while and…' He huffed and looked toward the ceiling. Her brows furrowed as she realized he was trying to tell her something that was hard for him to say. He looked her straight in the eye and slightly shook his head. 'I'm so sorry.'

He didn't need to say what he was sorry about. Jordan could tell by the look in his eyes what he was sorry for and she couldn't take it. He was nothing but genuine. Her face dropped as she found it hard to breathe…

Severus searched her eyes before he looked over at Draco. 'Pour her some tea.'

He did so and gave him a worried look as he handed it to him. Severus shot him a stern expression. 'If I tell you to leave, you are to do so, do you understand me?'

Draco nodded his head and looked over at her. 'Is she ok?'

'Shut your fucking trap, Draco. I didn't plan for you to be here when this happened.' He snapped back. Turning to give Jordan her tea, she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and took the cup, sipping at it to try and calm herself.

_Fuck_, he thought. _I'm fucking done for. _He turned to Draco abruptly. 'Get out.'

He looked like Severus had told him he fucked his Mother. 'What? I was invited up here, Severus. It's not like Father hasn't told me everything about-'

Severus stood and shot daggers at him. 'You and your Father know fucking nothing.' He then pointed to the door as it flew open with sheer force. 'GET OUT.'

Draco scoffed at him and adjusted his posture as to regain some of his dominance. 'Why? So, she can suck your cock without interruption after you tell her?'

Severus' face grew twelve shades redder. 'HOW FUCKING DARE YOU-'

Jordan placed her hand around Severus' making him stop suddenly and look down at her. She still looked upset, but she looked straight across at Draco. 'You heard him, Draco. Please leave.'

At this he huffed and rolled his eyes, walking towards the door. 'Fine. I didn't want to see the look on his face as he came in your mouth anyway.'

Severus went to hex him, but Jordan beat him to it, harmlessly zapping him right in the arse. He yelped and turned around in anger. 'What the fuck?!'

'I didn't say give us your crude and childish comments while you left either. Shut the door quietly so us adults can talk. Maybe you can go whine about your unharmed arse to Madame Pomfrey if you can't keep zipping your lips. She will care about as much as we will.'

He opened his mouth to retort as Severus' eyebrow shot up. 'Goodbye Draco.'

The blonde boy wonder scoffed and threw his hands up as he thudded through Severus' office and slammed the door shut. Severus locked and warded it for good measure before turning and looking at Jordan. 'Surely you must be hungry.'

She looked at him plainly before sipping her tea again. 'Did you really mean you were sorry?'

He softly huffed. 'You know I did…'

She looked back down at her lap as she sat her tea down. 'I'm sorry too…'

Severus was shocked. 'Sorry for what?'

Her face rose. 'I never so much as wrote to see how you were.' Her eyes blinked furiously before she looked back down and covered her mouth with her hand. 'I thought I was dead when I read your name…'

Severus' shoulders drooped and he brought his hands around her. 'I'm here now though. And you don't have to be sorry. I wish I could have left you something to let you know I didn't want to leave you. It was just too dangerous.'

She shook her head at his neck and leaned back. 'Oh, but carrying my letters around with you was keeping it safe?'

He gripped her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. 'You don't know what it was like to be without you!'

She threw her arm up to remove him from her person. 'YES I FUCKING DO! YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE IN THIS, YOU KNOW! I WAS FUCKING ALL ALONE WITH CARLA AND CHARLOTTE FIGHTING ABOUT WHO WON WIZARD'S CHESS WHILE YOU WERE OUT THERE GOD KNOWS WHERE DY-DYING!'

Severus' anger dissipated at that point. She went on. 'I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! I woke up in my room hoping for you to kiss me on the cheek and tell me that something was going to happen to me later, but you fucking weren't even there! You were gone! And Pius, Mum, and Charlotte were there. I couldn't even be upset until Charlotte and I go into the back of a car and drove to wherever we went.' She let out a sob. 'I just wanted you. I wasn't dumb. I knew something was going to happen the next day. You had fucking killed one of the most powerful wizards of all time. And I'm not saying I regret letting you in at all. I _would do_ anything if I knew it would make you happy, Severus. And you were important, more important than anyone in the war than you and me knew at the time and I felt so guilty when I saw your name. I wanted to be out there with you- I know, I know it never would have worked, but anything would have been better than having to pretend like I didn't love you and-' She shook her head as her tears ran down her face. 'God, Severus I'm so fucking stupid.'

His hands came up and cupped her face, bringing it up to his view. He spoke with love and compassion. 'You are not stupid.'

She nodded her head. 'Yes, I am… I was to marry someone, Severus…'

His face drooped. 'What?'

'I never loved him. He never loved me. It was arranged, but this morning I woke up and I looked at him having tea with my Mother as if everything was just peachy keen after he stormed in unannounced. And I just couldn't take it anymore. I've only ever loved you.'

'You love me?' He asked in astonishment.

With tears in her eyes she finally told him something that had plagued her for years, 'I have loved everything about you sense I was eighteen, Severus. Everything. You're snarky moods, your brain, things I can't even think of right now. I'm sorry I never told you. I just couldn't get it out.'

He gripped her tighter as he searched her eyes, full to the brim with the evidence of her pain and sorrow. 'Don't you ever be sorry, Jordan. For this man or for never saying that to me.'

'I just- You probably don't even love me now. And I've ruined everything…'

He pulled her ever closer to him. 'What would have given you the idea that I could ever stop loving you?'

Before she could answer, he pulled her into him, his lips and hers meeting in a fiery that spread throughout their bodies like the first time they'd kissed. But this one was different in a way. It took all of the guilt and sadness that had plagued both of their lives during their time away from each other and set it aflame.

His lips were so perfect, so sensual. She could hardly sit still. He loved her. He _still_ loved her. She rejoiced as her lips and his moved in alignment with each other. It was the symphony of kisses.

Her lips were just as he remembered them: soft and large, begging to be plundered. Every second they kept lapping at each other, becoming more apparent that nothing had changed between them truthfully.

She loved him? I mean, she really vocalized that she loved him? He had to be dreaming.

As they slowly pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes and ever-widening smiles spread across their faces. 'Are you really here?' He whispered as he wiped her tears.

'Are you really forgiving me?' She countered as her hands came around to rub the sides of his neck.

He swallowed hard. 'We've both done things we aren't proud of while away from each other, Jordan…'

Her smile dissipated and she brought her hands back down to her lap. 'You were going to tell me something when Draco was here?'

He nodded. 'Yes, but it's a bit of a shock. Well, at least it was for me.'

She placed her hand on his. 'Tell me, Severus.'

'A week ago, Ms. Lovegood sent me a letter requesting my presence at a reading she was conducting at the Ministry. I don't know if you are aware, but Ms. Lovegood has the gift of sight. Much more than Professor Trelawney ever had.

On Minerva's orders, I indulged her with my attendance. What I witnessed gave me great discomfort, but also great joy. I saw the progression of someone growing up. Much of it, I saw previously with my own eyes, some was news to me although I was privy to the situation. Anyway when Ms. Lovegood did not stop the visions, I was very concerned. I will not tell you all I saw, in fact I can't tell you what I saw, but this person who had grown into a magnificent woman was on the arm of a man quite familiar to me. I saw many of their interactions and through time, I saw them build a life together. A simple life, but a happy one. Ms. Lovegood approached me afterward and confirmed my theories as to whom these people were and how they went about their actions.' He swallowed hard and she relished at the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing up and down nervously. 'Would you care to guess who these people are, Jordan?'

She paused for a moment and just looked at him. After about a minute, she spoke. 'It's you and I isn't it?'

Severus looked at her, fear increasing in his eyes. She didn't look shocked.

Then as if she was accepting all he had told her she asked, 'Why is our time limited, Severus?'

'That's the big question. We don't know. Ms. Lovegood won't tell me.' Severus explained, frustration in his voice.

She never looked away from his eyes, 'So…we're destined to be together.'

He met her gaze, never wavering, 'It would appear so.'

'And what did Draco have to do with this?' She asked as an afterthought.

'It is not a known fact, but I am Draco's Godfather. And very recently, I became Lord of the Prince Estates. Which is why Winky refers to me as such. Lucius is the secret keeper for the grounds and knowing of our potential association, I told Lucius and essentially Draco of what I'd been told. They took the news very seriously.

We rowed, because they both thought I should tell you as soon as possible. I was angered because of this and late to pick you up at the front gates, which is why I was not pleasant upon your arrival. I felt as if you were being forced into this association. If we are being completely honest with each other, as I assume we are, thoughts of 'how could she ever have feelings for me? I'm twice her senior.' Cropped up. I want you to know that although I might be pleased that it's brought us back together, I did not ask for this Jordan and I hope this situation does not change your perception of me.' He explained dropping his head.

She looked at him plunge into a pit of self-pity and she felt as if her heart would burst. How could he think so little of himself? She had to do something to reassure him of her feelings. She lifted his head up with her index finger. 'I don't give a shit about your money, estates, or lordship. I love _you. _Just the way you are. I never told you before I left school because I was scared I'd be rejected. I knew you had feelings for me because of our letters, but there was just too many things that tipped me off before then.'

'Like what?' He spat, hoping she wouldn't give him a look that meant he was being daft.

She did give him that look though and her eyes turned up to the ceiling. 'Well, for example, there's the time Erin Pepper hexed me and my skin turned blue for two weeks. You came in twice daily to make sure I was well and assigned me extra potions essays. You well know that's the tip of the iceberg. I'm not even going to go into the other's because you will have me entertain this idea that you are/were, however you look at it, a pedophile.'

His expression hardened. 'I don't think you understand.'

Her eyebrows rose in shock. 'Oh no, Severus, I understand completely. You thought about more than you should have and might have crossed a line at times, but what is life if not one big grey area? I _never_ felt as if you were taking advantage of me. Everything that you told me in your letters pertaining to this-' She blushed and glowered her gaze. 'Well, it turned me on…'

His face rose to look at her in awe. 'You didn't get creeped out by it, not even in the slightest?'

Her cheeks were ablaze. 'No. The little seventh year in me was writhing. To think that I had to come up with my own material when I could have just gone and had you do it for me…'

His eyebrows rose. 'You… you thought about _me_ while…'

She slowly shook her head. 'You were the cause of many memorable nights, especially once I had my own room.'

Severus had to control his breathing. 'I never knew that…'

Her hand came down to intertwine with his. 'Well, you do now.' She then leaned in and whispered in his ear. 'And just so you know, they haven't stopped, those fantasies…'

As she leaned back to look at his reaction, his tongue came up and licked the side of his teeth under his lip, causing a suction-like sound as he opened his mouth. 'Yours haven't either…'

She smiled at him. 'That's awfully flattering… I forgot how sweet you can be.'

'I forgot how unfailingly kind you are.' He looked away from her as if he was trying to remember something, 'Why did Ms. Pepper hex you blue?'

Jordan looked at him and snickered, 'She thought I was snogging her boyfriend.'

'Well, were you?' He asked her, his eyebrows arched.

Jordan exhaled, 'You should know, you're the one who caught us.'

He looked at her in shock, 'Marcus Bradley and Erin Pepper where getting on?'

'Oh yea, they were getting on every Tuesday and Thursday night in the third floor prefect's bathroom. I knew of this because he told me in the library that night. And then he insisted on walking me down to the dungeons, even though I told him countless times you were patrolling. But nevertheless, he wouldn't give up. So, I let him walk me down and he decided he was going to kiss me before he left. And then you caught us. Well, the next day, which just so happened to be a Thursday, he yelled at me in front of a bunch of Slytherin boys. They then proceeded to call me some very nasty slurs. But being the bigger person I walked away from the situation, intent to seek revenge on the one person who deserved it most. Then, I re-thought that decision and murmured a very strong sticking hex on their shoes and they were unable to move-'

'That was you?' Severus interrupted with a mixture of pride and annoyance on his face. 'I had to spend hours with those boys, trying to pry them from the ground… Well done.'

'Thank you, Severus.' She smiled at him, basking in his praise. 'Anyway, I then read in a nearby corridor until 8 o'clock when I knew they'd come down and sure enough, I heard their laughter and a rather noisy slap to her rear. I then put my things away and waited at the door to listen for Pepper's moans.' Severus gave her a very concerned look. 'I didn't have to try hard, she was excruciatingly loud. The least he could have done was place a silencing charm. But that's not the point. When I heard them, I braced myself and stormed in. I had originally hoped to perform Petrificus Totalus, but he had suspected I would come after them and they where waiting for me, wands drawn, on the other side of the door. Charlotte came looking for me two hours later and went to fetch you. You obviously know the rest of the story.'

Severus looked at her rather animatedly. 'Well, at least he wasn't a complete idiot. He never did well in potions. He was almost as bad as Longbottom if you'll remember. Always having Becky Harris help him.' He eyed her with intrigue after seething for a moment, 'You still don't forgive him for kissing you do you?'

Jordan looked at him surprised. She had never told anyone her first kiss was stolen from her by a boy who could care less about her. 'How did you-'

'I know a whole lot more of your goings on here than I care to admit, Jordan.' He interjected.

She looked down at her hands and blushed, 'My heart flip-flops every time you call me by my first name.'

He looked at her seductively, 'Then, I guess I'll have to call you by it more often.' He smirked at her for a moment before he snapped out of his reverie. 'Did you really mean those things you said to me when you, well, kind of lost it?'

She gazed at him thoughtfully. 'If you'll remember, you've lost it with me a few times as well. But if you must know, I meant _every_ word.'

He felt a pang in his chest. This amazing woman loved him for himself. And he loved her back, more than she would ever know. 'As you very well know, I too have loved you for a long while.' He paused and grinned over at her. 'And I always will. But hearing that you reciprocate those feelings makes me feel immensely better. Thank you for your candor and understanding about this whole thing. I want you to know that I am not going to let this vision of our potential life together guide me in my feelings for you. I don't expect you to either. Life should be taken one step at a time.'

'I agree, Severus, but I can't say I haven't thought about having a life with you before.' She replied, placing her hand on his.

He looked at her hand on his and placed his other hand on top of hers, 'Nor can I. Regardless, I want to take this at your pace. Your comfort is my top priority.'

She beamed. 'Thank you, Severus.'

He drew himself up. 'Now, tell me about this…fiancée of yours.'

Jordan pointed at him. 'Ex-fiancée.'

He looked back at her and agreed. 'Ex-fiancée.'

'Well,' She said as she sighed. 'It was Mother's idea after the war. She said I was worrying about the dead too much.' She shook her head. 'Load of shit that was… She knew that I was mourning, that I was upset and she flounced up to my room the first morning I was back home and informed me of my engagement to Gale Curtis.'

Severus' eyebrows furrowed. 'The one who works at the Ministry? Jordan, he's gayer than a Two-headed Snarflat.'

'I know.' She stated as if this was a known fact, which in hindsight, it was. The man reeked of cock, and not from his neither regions. 'He promptly came to my house earlier this morning as I was fighting with my Mother about not marrying him and coming to Hogwarts to teach. Just walked right and looked her in the eye and said. 'I don't want to marry her. Never did. I don't even have to see her naked to know that I don't want her. I like cock. Perhaps you will understand, what with your son having the same proclivities.' You should have seen the look on her face. I wish I could have it tattooed on my chest so I could look in the mirror and laugh at it every morning.'

Severus shifted in his seat. 'Forgive me if I'm being too brash, but you and him never… _engaged_?'

She gave him a curious look before she realized what he meant. 'Oh fuck no! He never even asked and I didn't either. Like I said, there's only one I want to see me like that, and sure as hell wasn't him.'

Severus blushed as he looked back at her. 'That's more than a bit of a relief.'

She sat forward and rung her hands. 'Actually, Severus. As a matter of fact, I've never… done anything with… anyone, wizard or muggle.'

His brows flew to his hairline. 'No one? Not even during school or at University? Isn't that what that's about for you lot nowadays?'

She giggled at him; something that made his arm hair stand on end it pleased him so much. 'You flatter me too much. I know that's all the rage now, but anyone else would have been subpar. It just wouldn't have been the same. I believe that my innocence, if you could call it that, is a gift. A gift that's had you name on it for longer than I care to remember.'

He smiled over at her. 'Your resilience is astounding. Why me?'

Her shoulder's rose up as she smiled at him.

He then stood, 'Perhaps, it's time for us both to retire.'

She stood and met his gaze, 'Perhaps it's time we do this again,' She retorted as she pulled him down to her and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. They both were hurling through time and space as they stood there enveloped in each other's arms. He searched her mouth thoroughly as if he was trying to touch every bit of it. She responded my pulling his body into hers. She could feel every bit of him on her, like she had earlier when he fell on her and all she could think about was him bedding her.

She then pulled back and searched his eyes. 'I want you so bad, but I'd probably disappoint you.' Her gaze dropped to the ground.

He pulled her chin up with his forefinger. 'I just told you that we'd go at your own pace. If you want me to be your first, I will teach you. Whenever you're ready, all you have to do is tell me.' Looking down at her body, his gaze rose back up to her. 'And I don't think you could ever disappoint me.' He then pulled her into himself and wrapped his arms around her back to comfort her.

'I want you to be my first, Severus. I just don't think I'm ready tonight.' She murmured as her hands moved about his neck.

'That is perfectly fine with me. Shall I tuck you in?' He looked down into her amber eyes and asked her.

'Will you stay with me and hold me?' She asked hoping he would say yes.

'It would be my pleasure.' He said taking her hand and leading her into her room. 'Are your pajamas in here or had you strung them about too? You've obviously touched your luggage…thoroughly…'

Her giggle sounded through the room, causing him to smirk over at her. 'I suppose I did get a bit carried away earlier… nerves…' She then clucked her tongue. 'They are in the top of the second duffle bag, the silk blue ones.' She instructed as she walked into the bathroom to take out her contacts, brush her teeth, and wash her face. As she finished he came back with her sky blue nightie.

'Really? Blue?' he said holding the tiny piece of cloth up to her.

'Everything I own doesn't have to be green or black, Severus.'

'Not even a nice silver?'

She huffed. 'Give me that.' She said as she took the garment from him.

'So, bossy already…' He retorted sarcastically.

'I'm sorry.' She said as she rose to her tiptoes to kiss his nose softly. 'Thank you, Sev.'

He looked deeply into her loving eyes. She reminded him so much of Lily, yet she was a complete totalitarian like himself at times. He allowed her to call him by his pet name, a gift in itself. 'You're welcome. I'll be right back. I'm going to change.'

As he left, she slipped off her robes and dress and stepped into her nightie. As she twisted her hair up into a bun he entered the room again, only wearing a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms.

She stepped into the bedroom and looked at him, 'Really? Blue?' she mocked.

He looked up to see her in the doorway in the skimpy blue nightie and he physically felt his manhood bob. 'Get in Bed.'

She obeyed him as he promptly reached over to turn off the light. 'You are too much… You've really come into your body over the last few years.'

Her hand brushed up his face and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek delicately. 'Are you trying to tell me you like what you see and choose not to see it because you don't trust yourself, Severus Snape?'

He shook his head. 'Not at all. Granted whenever I look at you, my more baser urges kick in, but I'd never do something to you that wasn't welcome, Jordan.'

'I never thought you would.' She breathed as she inhaled his scent again. Her whole body relaxed as if she could finally breathe again. 'I figured out why I choose you, Sev…'

His eyebrows rose and she faintly saw them through the dim light. 'I feel safe when you're around. Safer than I've ever felt with anyone else on this planet.'

He huffed as a smile spread across his face. 'I feel as if I haven't been able to breathe for a millennia, but now,' He inhaled deeply. 'I could be out for a walk in the fresh air and not know the difference.'

She snuggled into him more and laid her head between his chin and shoulder. 'I feel the same way.' Her nose very briefly ran across a rather jagged lift in his neck and she didn't need to see to be able to know what it was. The reality of his close call with death was too real for her in that moment, but she said nothing. That was a conversation for another day.

'Goodnight, Jordan.' He whispered after some time of lying there.

'Goodnight, Severus…' She replied as her body completely relaxed and melted into his.


	8. Chapter 8

~Present~

Remembering all she had been through in the past 24 hours, she knocked on Minerva's office door. Thankful she had not seen Severus on her way up to visit with the Headmistress.

She heard what sounded like muffled voices and then the familiar sound of Minerva, 'Enter.' She said

The door swung open to reveal the smiling faces of several other teachers, and one not so smiling face. Jordan controlled her breathing and squared her shoulders, walking into the room with an air of grace flowing behind her.

Luna and Neville greeted her. Jordan felt rather uncomfortable because Luna kept dumbly gazing at her. She slowly turned in her direction and looked at her curiously. Luna searched her eyes and then smiled.

'You need not worry, friend. He already forgives you. He's just too egotistical to tell you. You'll find yourselves together again before the day is out, I'm afraid.' As she said this, she looked at Professor Flitwick and went to speak with him, leaving Jordan looking stunned and Neville looking to her, confused.

'Are you ok, Jordan?' he asked noticing her demeanor.

She turned to him looking embarrassed. 'What? No. I'm fine.'

'What was Luna talking about?' He questioned, not meaning to intrude.

Jordan thought on her feet, 'I'm afraid I don't know.'

Neville looked at her skeptically. Jordan was hiding something, and he didn't want to anger her or make her feel uncomfortable. So, he decided to table his questions for later. Maybe he'd ask Hermione.

Meanwhile, Draco had finished his conversation with Hermione and noticed Jordan's discomfort. He walked away from Hermione mid-sentence and moved behind Jordan, his hand about her waist. An action not lost on Severus who stood at the back of the room speaking with Professor Sprout about the upcoming harvesting of moonflowers.

'How are you, my Dear?' He whispered into Jordan's ear.

Neville smiled at her, 'Excuse me Jordan, Draco; I do believe I have some unfinished business with Hermione. I'll catch up with you later.'

Jordan turned to Draco, removing his hand from her waist, 'Do you really have to do that in front him. You know Severus gets jealous easily.'

Draco's eyebrows lifted. 'So you are taking a tumble with good old Sev? That's what I thought… You two have been too sparse over the past two weeks. Well, you have been. Severus only seldom goes out for a drink apparently.'

She shot daggers at him for what he had caused. 'If you have any sliver of respect for your Godfather, you will keep your mouth shut.'

He laughed at her, 'Does anyone here suspect a thing? I've been covering for you both for weeks. And as for well-placed hand that caused the truth to finally slip out. What can I say? I like to see him squirm.' He retorted glancing at Severus who was staring daggers at him. 'I mean look at him, he looks mad enough to pop a boner back there talking to Spr-

SMACK!

'Ah!' He squealed as he clutched at his cheek. 'What the fu- Aw! AW!'

He couldn't finish his sentence because she had grabbed him forcefully by his ear and twisted it. 'What did I tell you the night we arrived? You are to never speak that way in my presence again. Do I make myself clear because apparently I hadn't before?'

'Ow! Yes! YES! I UNDERSTAND!' Draco yelled. Receiving many of the other professor's wide eyes at the all too familiar sight before them.

Jordan let go of Draco's ear with a nasty sneer on her face. She glanced to the back of the room to see Severus giving her a devilish smirk. She shot him a look and turned to leave the room, Minerva following her.

As she walked into the hallway Minerva grasped her wrist, 'Jordan, Dear, are you ok?'

She whirled around with tears in her eyes, 'No, Minerva I'm not. Is this your idea of seeing how _I'm_ settling in?'

Minerva realized that Jordan thought they were going to have a private meeting. And looked into her eyes sympathetically. 'I apologize for not clarifying. What did Mr. Malfoy say to you to make you this upset? I haven't seen you like this since that whole debacle around Yule Ball.'

'It's not just him, it's all of you!' As she said this she saw Severus step out from behind the open door. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. 'I need to be alone.' She turned on her heal and strode down the corridor towards her favorite hideaway reading spot on the third floor.

Minerva stood there looking dumbstruck. She had no idea why one of her favorite students felt this way and she felt somewhat responsible for her out burst. As she watched Jordan walk out of sight, she felt the billow of Severus' robes as he went after her. She could do nothing but turn around and join her fellow Professors, trying to make a mends for Jordan's behavior.

She reached the top step of the stairs leading to the third floor. Feeling completely shattered, she could hold her tears in no more. She fell to her knees in the middle of the corridor and sobbed.

This had been the worst day of her life. She had lost Severus and Draco was taunting her about it! Not to mention Luna spouting off God knows what about how Severus had apparently already forgiven her. The look on his face the entire time she was talking to Neville said otherwise. Why was she so _fucking_ stupid? Her Mother was right and what her and her Father had told her relentlessly as a child seemed to kick back in. She felt as if she was the only person in the world and she had wanted to talk to Minerva, but that had completely backfired on her. She had embarrassed herself in front of her colleagues and acted like a little schoolgirl in front of him. He'd definitely never want her now, vision or not. She was so pathetic. Had she not grown up at all?

Her Father was right. He had always been right. She should just do what he had been telling her to do since she was sorted into this fucking house: just to drop dead. They'd feel the relief even as she did it. She hadn't thought like this is in all of her living memory. The only time she'd come close in her third year around the time her and Severus were on speaking terms outside of class again. But the thought only made her cry even harder. He was gone. She hadn't trusted him and she needed to pay for it.

He had entered the staircases and stopped, trying to think where she would have gone. Then, he heard something. It was her crying. His heart broke in two. He instantly knew she had gone to her reading nook on the third floor. He climbed the stairs and the image he saw as he reached the top was worse than anything he had ever seen at the hands of the Dark Lord.

There she was, curled up on the landing sobbing. Her wand was drawn and he could she that she was moving it along her wrists. He cursed the day he ever showed her how to cut plants with her wand instead of carrying a knife. With a flick of his wrists he disarmed her. All she did was lie there and cry harder, embarrassed that he had found her this way. He rounded on her to assess the damage. Upon actually seeing him, she sobbed even harder, if that was possible.

As he bent down, kneeling in the small pool of blood at her shoulders, he lifted her arm and gazed, bewildered at the two rather long slits across both of her wrists. He looked to her face with tears in his eyes. She simply looked up at him and cried. He picked her up with his strong, long arms and went to take her to his personal laboratory down the corridor. She looked up at him as he carried her. He didn't look at her, but she could tell he was trying to keep it together for her sake.

He kicked the door open as he walked in with her in his arms and laid her down on the main workbench. He moved away to a nearby cupboard and began rummaging through potions. She could feel herself growing lightheaded and she reached out to him.

'Severus…' She incoherently whispered as she saw him turn to her with a horrified look on his face. He went out of focus and all she could see was darkness. It enveloped her and she felt warmth caress her.

Then, as if she were watching a movie, scenes from her life began to play before her. She was a child swinging with her brother and then about 8 she was riding a small quiddich broom, Pius behind her pushing her along. She was 9 and levitating a stack of books for her nanny, Carla, as her brother poured tea in the same fashion behind her. She was 10 and had just received her first wand from Olivanders. She was 11 and had just opened her Hogwarts letter, her brother and Carla danced around her in excitement. She was 12 and standing in the Great Hall, looking up at Minerva as she smiled and sat the Sorting Hat on top of her head. She heard the Sorting Hat announce she was in Slytherin and felt the fear of her family disowning her rip through her. She glanced up at the head table and saw the Dark figure of Severus Snape bow his head and raise his cup to her. She was in the common room later that night, carefully listening to him telling the first years about Slytherin brotherhood and how he expected them to conduct themselves.

She was then a third year getting berated by her Head of House in potions. Then she was suffering through a detention with Charlotte. She was berating a young Draco Malfoy for sneaking into the girl's lavatory. A pleased Severus stood with a smirk on his face behind her. She was a seventh year, reading in her third floor alcove. She was positioned to see Severus coming out of his laboratory, look for her and choose to walk the other way, as not to disturb her reading. She was a fifth year and she saw Severus' smiling face looking down at her after their first embrace.

She fell into him in her underwear as a fourth year and saw the pain of his disappointment in his eyes. She was a fifth year walking down the hall with Marcus Bradley. Severus was walking very quietly behind them. She felt the pain of having to graduate and leave him and his face as he followed her to the Three Broomsticks. His outburst when she told him he never cared for her. She then felt the pain of her Father sticking her, a look of pure distain on his face. It then morphed into Severus' as he tried to save her from her family's injustice. She felt the pain of her brother coming out to her and the ache in her heart knowing she wouldn't see him again for a long time.

Draco was badgering her for her hand at the Yule Ball and then he morphed into boy after boy after boy that had tried his luck with her as well. Every single one of them getting a stern talking to more than once before they left her alone.

She was in her bed at University again. Her Mother bustling around as Pius and Charlotte tried to help her get ready with knowing glances. She felt the pain as if she thought he didn't care about her anymore as she cried into Charlotte's shoulder. She felt the frustration as Carla and Charlotte argued flirtatiously behind her.

She looked at a copy of the Daily Prophet Pius had snuck into her with his picture on the front of it, He had just been announced as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Then, she felt as if her heart had burst, as she read the list of dead soldiers from the Battle of Hogwarts. He was being honored as a hero. She felt completely ecstatic as she read the headline, 'Severus Snape, Back from the Dead!' He had been resuscitated and recovering at St. Mungo's and later Hogwarts before coming back into the public light a resounding two weeks later. He was re-hired on the orders of Minerva McGonagall and Lucius Malfoy who was recently given probation and welcomed back onto the Board of Governors with open arms, thanks to Pius and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Then she was reading her letter informing her of her new job. She was looking up to the angry yet aroused face of Severus as he lay on top of her in the corridor. She was smiling at him as they walked to dinner the day before and then she was kissing him, in a whirl of colors and feeling that made her feel nauseous and excited and angry and happy all at the same time. They were sneaking around the corridors and library, snogging away furiously as Hermione read a book and smirked at Draco completely unawares behind them.

She at last was in his arms, completely relaxed and feeling the overwhelming feeling of being safe and loved immensely. That was when he started to drift away from her. She looked around and tried to wake him up, to get his attention. 'NO! NO!' She screamed. 'SEVERUS NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I WANT YOU! I WANT A LIFE WITH YOU PLEASE DON'T GO!' She then heard the crash of a table and the smash of potion bottles breaking. She could hear someone sobbing and screaming in a fit of rage and sorrow.

Her eyes flittered and she could see the outline of Luna Lovegood hovering over a kneeling Severus who was beating the floor. As if she was called, Luna looked up to see Jordan's eyes flicker as she was coming to. 'Severus look!' She stated rather blissfully, rotating her head and smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus shot up and was instantly over her. She held her arms out to him and he buried his face into her neck kissing her all over. 'You stupid girl! You stupid, stupid girl. Don't you ever leave me again, do you hear me? I love you, I love you! Even if you don't want any children or seventeen. I love you. Don't you ever leave me again.' He eyes were red and puffy from crying and he kept kissing her face as if he was afraid he had lost her.

Jordan looked deep into his watery eyes and shook her head. 'Forever and always, Sev.'

He started to cry again and kissed her full on the lips.

Luna looked at the couple and walked around to observe their coupling closely. She had a smile on her face, 'Did I not tell you both you'd be together by the end of the day?'

Severus painfully parted from Jordan's lips and they both looked at Luna, 'Thank you, Ms. Lovegood.' He straightened up, raising an eyebrow and lowering his jaw, 'I need not tell you the consequences if you should have loose lips?'

'Discretion is key for the seer, Severus. You need not worry. I'll leave you now, but know this: Your coupling is top priority in the wizarding world at the moment. For from you both, greatness will come. Or at least that's what I see anyways.'

Severus rolled his eyes and slammed his fists on the workbench, 'Why do you insist on tormenting me with these preposterous prophesies and not tell me the meaning of them?'

Luna grinned at the Professor, unfazed by his outburst of anger, 'All will be revealed soon enough.' She walked towards the door and looked back at the both of them, 'I sincerely hope you enjoy each other's company.' And with that she left, the door closing behind her.

Severus looked down at Jordan and then to her half bandaged wounds. He inhaled and began to remove the wrappings causing Jordan to gasp in pain. He looked up at her in warning, then laid her hand down gently and took a rectangular, purple looking bottle from the shelf behind him. He poured a generous amount into a shot glass and lifted her head up. 'Drink. It'll make your cuts shallower and relieve some of the pain.'

She did as she was told. 'What _was_ that?' She asked opening her mouth as if the taste was unbearably vile.

'Merlap Essence. I would've given it to you earlier, but I couldn't get it down your throat in time.' He swallowed hard and began to unwrap her bandages again. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

She looked up at him with a frown and took a deep breath in, as if she were going to cry again. He looked at her as he continued his healing. 'Fine, I'll talk about it. What you did constitutes as grounds for dismissal. However, that is not my concern. If you are found out, I will vouch for you. Because from today forward, you are not to leave my sight. At least until you can assure me that you are well enough to be on your own.' He turned away to fetch essence of Dittany and new bandages. He uncorked the vial of Dittany and poured a bit onto her cuts. He then gently rubbed the potion into them. They began to close up, yet there was still substantial scaring. He then began to wrap the bandage methodically around her wrists. As he finished, he looked up at her and pulled her up into a sitting position, holding her wrists in his hands as he gently moved his thumbs over them. 'I thought I'd lost you.'

She said nothing and continued to look at his hands. He stopped moving his thumbs and bade her to look up at him, 'May I show you something I have never showed anyone before?'

She looked deep into his eyes and nodded her head. He let go her hands and began to work at his cuffs.

She watched his every move.

As he finished with his right he moved onto his left and began to roll the sleeve up. He did the same with his right. She could clearly see his faded Dark Mark from where she was, but as he moved his arms closer to her, she noticed several scars up his forearms. She looked up to him, 'May I?'

He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head in response.

On each arm there were two small horizontal marks and one long vertical one up to his elbow on his right and to his Dark Mark on his left. 'The two smaller ones are from my youth. They are unimportant now…'

She looked up to him, 'Tell me, Severus.'

He rolled his eyes, 'I told you, they don't matter now!'

'If you want me to talk, you'll talk.' She replied, daring him to decline her again.

He inhaled deeply and shot her a look of aggravation. 'When I attended Hogwarts, I was tormented day in and day out by four Gryffindor boys. One day they disrobed me in front of everyone. My best friend at the time came to my aid, but I was extremely embarrassed so I called her… the M word.' Jordan's eyebrows rose at this confession. She had always seen him scold any Slytherin who used such language. 'I didn't mean to call her that. It just slipped out in my anger. She refused to speak to me until I threatened to sleep outside of Gryffindor tower that night. When she came to talk to me I pleaded with her to forgive me, but she wouldn't. When she left me standing there I went to the boys bathroom and did this little number.' He said looking from one wrist to the other.

'What about these?' She asked as she fingered over the two long slashes.

'I inflicted those upon myself on October 31, 1981.' He said as she gave him a knowing look.

'The night Lily and James Potter were killed? But why?' She asked as she looked wonderingly at him.

He took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. 'Because-' he was cut short as a tear strode down his long, pale skin.

She wiped it from his face with her thumb. 'I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to make you upset.'

He shook his head, 'No. It's just a sensitive subject. She-' He again had to stop himself.

Jordan realized. '_Lily_ was your best friend.'

He looked at her and nodded his head. This all seemed to make sense. Everything. His motivations for protecting Potter, his loyalty to the death. It was all because of her. Fuck Rita Skeeter and he fucking theories. Jordan knew they were bullocks anyway, but this only proved the point more.

'You loved her very much.'

'With every fiber of my being.' He said as he bowed his head looking at the ground.

'I'm so sorry Severus. She must have been really special.' She said with a hint of jealously boiling up inside her.

He shook his head. 'She never loved me like I loved her.'

She cupped his cheek and looked deep into his eyes, her only thought was to comfort him. 'That doesn't mean your love wasn't real.'

He reciprocated her longing look and one corner of his mouth pulled up into a smile. 'Thank you.'

He looked down at her bandages and back up to her face with his eyebrows raised, as if waiting for some kind of explanation.

She removed her hands and looked down at them. 'I thought you didn't want me. That you'd never want me because of the way I had both made you feel this morning and for acting childish in front of the other staff later. And for confirming Draco's theories about us. He just made me so mad, and right before that Luna had told me we'd be together before the end of the day. At the time I thought she was taunting me and that just added to the stress.'

'What did Draco say to you?'

She huffed. 'I asked him why he had to antagonize you from across the room by touching me and he said it was because he liked to see you squirm. Then he made a comment about how you 'Looked so angry you could've popped a boner.''

Severus looked up and rolled his eyes as he exhaled forcefully. 'Well, he wasn't wrong, but he still needs to watch his cheek. I'm afraid he'll never learn.'

'I don't know. I have always found him to be quite the gentleman when I channel my inner Severus.' She mused with a smile.

He looked back at her and smirked. 'I'm sorry, channel your inner _what_?'

'My inner Severus! You saw a glimpse of it last night when you caught Draco looking at my arse.'

'Ah yes. I was quite proud of you. Intimidation is definitely your strong suit.' He said giving her a knowing grin.

'Yes, but superiority isn't all about intimidation, Severus. You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.' She said looking at him lovingly and kissing his wrists.

He looked at her admiringly and did the same to hers. 'Perhaps there is some truth to that. You are a testament to that fact after all. There must have been more to this though Jordan. I can't help but wonder if the things we worked through so long ago cropped up again'

She looked into his eyes with her own watery ones. 'They did. With a vengeance…'

He sighed at her and kissed her forehead. 'Oh, Jordan… We've seemed to come full circle haven't we?'

'I saw you… the look on your face as you argued with my Father. And I felt him hit me for it later.' Her chin dropped and she tried to hold in a sob. 'I thought we had worked through this, Severus… I hadn't felt that way in such a long time. I felt you slipping away, like a dream I'd had not too long after I went into hiding. And after Pius stopped visiting and then…' Her eyes rose to his neck.

He cupped her cheek. 'Shhh, we're talking about you right now. And we did work through it, but this is lifetime struggle, Jordan. I'm so sorry that you've been subjected to it, but like I've told you before, it's not as if we chose to be abused. What else did you see?'

Her eyes came up to him again. 'All sorts of things. Some happy, some sad, some unpleasant. The unpleasant ones were seldom though. I think I almost died, Severus, because you kept slipping away from me and I tried to scream and wake you up. But you never did so I called to you said that I want a life with you because I do want a life with you. I should have listened to you earlier and trusted you. I'm so sorry…'

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top on her head. 'I do not want you to apologize for this morning. I should have had a level head on me. That is something I struggle with but I promise that is something I will work on, Jordan. I never want to find you like that again. Remember how you said that when you saw my name in the prophet that you felt like you were dead?'

She nodded her head in reply.

'I know how you felt now. I'm so sorry, Jordan. This was all my fault.' He leaned forward and placed his head on her forehead. 'You are worth more than every snarky comment, lesson, chide, book, class, reproach, reprimand, or rebuke I could ever give someone. I love you so much, Jordan and I want to be better for you. I'll leave what you like if you ask me nicely though…'

She grinned at him as she leaned forward to kiss him. It was sweet yet passionate, something she'd ever gotten from him. She could feel the sincerity in his words and couldn't help but feel so safe and loved and important in his arms. 'Thank you, Severus. If you hadn't followed me, I-'

He put a slender finger up to her mouth. 'I almost lost you anyway, Jordan. I couldn't get anything down your throat before you fainted. You came back yourself. You're alive because you willed it to be so. Never do that to yourself again. You have so much to give to the world. If you are upset, come talk to me. I will _always_ make time for you.'

She gave him a kind smile. 'It's a deal.'

He knelt down and kissed her forehead. 'You are so precious to me.' He then rose up and took an authoritative stance above her. 'Let me handle Minerva. You are not to tell anyone about this. I won't have you getting sacked on my watch. I'm not done with you yet, witch.' He mused as he kissed her nose. 'For the time being, we will work as a team with our Head of House duties. I make the rounds schedules. So, we'll have weeknights from 9-12. I hope that isn't too late for you.'

'No. I love walking the castle after dark. Maybe you can teach me how to sneak up on people and scare the shit out of them?' She asked looking excited.

He thought about it for a bit before saying, 'We'll see. That _is_ my signature bit, you know.'

She smiled at him and tried to hop down off of his workbench, but he pressed his body against hers. She let out an audible gasp and felt her core flare with desire. She looked at him with heavily lidded eyes, and stroked down his coat as to feel every button. He played with her crescent shaped collar of her dress. He then leaned forward to kiss bellow her earlobe. Making her squirm bellow him with a high-pitched moan. 'That seemed to have the desired affect.' He whispered into her ear before gently nibbling on her earlobe.

She pulled herself into him and could feel his clothed manhood throbbing with wanton beneath her. This made her gasp and fall back into his arms. He trailed innocent kisses down her chin and neck as he laid her down on the workbench.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him placing kisses all over her collarbone. After tonight, she knew she could resist him no longer. She needed him to do _something_ to her. He looked up at her making sure his attentions were welcome and she nodded. 'Show me something new, Sev.'

He stopped kissing her and looked up into her eyes, 'Are you sure? I haven't even-'

She held her finger up to his lips. 'More than I've ever been in my life. I don't need contraceptives with you, Severus. Not after what just happened.' She responded giving him free will over her body.

'Well then. I'm sure no one's ever trodden here before.' He said as he snaked his hand up her thigh. She gasped and bit her lip.

'Yep. You're going to be putty in my hands, little snake.' He said as he lifted her dress to expose her small, black, lace knickers.

'I like _these_.' He said as he pinched the band and let it snap at her soft skin. He then grasped the top of them and said, 'Lift your bum for me, Darling.'

Her eyes snapped open and she gave him a terrified look.

'Unless I'm moving too fast…' He responded looking at her sympathetically, 'Perhaps something a bit less intimate.'

'No!' She spat at him. 'That is want I want.' She lifted her bum for him.

He looked down at her raised buttocks and back up to her face with that devilish grin on his face. 'You have no idea how much that pleases me.' He then placed his hands back under the rim of her knickers and pulled them down to reveal her wet quim aching for his touch. He visibly tensed and looked up to her worry stricken face with a raised eyebrow. 'Breathtaking.'

She then saw him drop out of sight. She rose up to see where he had gone when his hand came up to hold her down and she felt his fingers part her folds. Then she felt his tongue at her entrance. She moaned loudly in response. He hummed as he lifted his tongue to her clit and thrust one finger into her. Again, she moaned and said his name.

He felt his genitalia bob as he heard her trashing above him. He inserted another digit and began to pump her hard. Her velvet walls constricted around his fingers as she hurled herself toward completion. His tongue was now lapping at her clit making her arousal even more intense.

And then at last she felt it. She constricted her walls around him and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She felt completely afire and it was all because of him. It seemed like hours before she finally came down from her euphoric high.

He didn't stop, but now lapped up her juices as if he needed them to survive. She slowly stopped bucking her hips and lay there just feeling him relieving her of her mess.

Then they heard gasps come from the far side of the room. Jordan and Severus both shot up to see Minerva, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Pomona staring at them wide-eyed.


	10. Chapter 10

For the longest time no one said anything. They just stood there gaping at each other. Then Draco burst out laughing. They all slowly turned to look at him. Appalled that this would be his response to what they had just seen. He looked back at them as if he had done no wrong, 'What?'

Hermione, embarrassed and frustrated, huffed at Draco and sped out of the room. Pomona glanced at Neville who appeared to be suppressing his urge to vomit. 'Neville, Dear, are you ok? I'll just… take Mr. Longbottom to see Madame Pomfrey. Lovely to see you.' She said as she glanced back at Severus and Jordan who were still frozen in their rather compromising position.

Minerva was standing stock-still; looking at the Slytherin Heads of House has if her sanity had just broke. There was a smile on her face, but it was not kind.

Draco still stood behind her grinning ear to ear. His father was definitely going to hear about this. Severus would never live it down.

The silence was broken when poor Professor Flitwick came walking into the room, 'What's the matter here, Mrs. Weasley said something about- Oh Christ.' He gasped as he averted his eyes. 'Mr. Malfoy, explain?'

Severus stood and gave Draco a deathly stare, 'Do_ not_ explain, Mr. Malfoy.' He then took the top of Jordan's dress and covered her, adverting his eyes to the floor.

Professor Flitwick turned and looked at Severus, then to Minerva. 'Minerva, what is going on?'

'It's none of your business, Filius! Leave this instant…and take Mr. Malfoy with you!' She bellowed not breaking contact with the two before her.

The Charms professor exhaled as if he had been done a disservice and turned pulling Draco with him. Draco gave Severus a thumbs up as he left the room.

Minerva still stared at the two of them and swallowed hard.

Severus looked at her and spoke, 'Minerva, I can explain-'

'Hush, Severus. I wish to speak my mind. But first help Ms. Brooks rise to a more suitable position.'

Severus did so looking into her eyes apologetically. Jordan stared back at him sufficiently horrified, but thankful for his ministrations. She turned to look at a jovial looking Minerva. They both looked at her as if she had two heads.

She rushed toward them, enveloping them both in a constricting hug. 'Oh I knew you'd end up together!' They both looked at each other totally shocked at their boss's reaction.

'Granted, I wish I didn't have to find out _this_ way, but nevertheless, it will be a lovely story to tell your children. Oh! Luna assured me it would be soon, but I had no idea she meant within a few weeks of you seeing each other again!'

Severus moved away from her and glared at Minerva. '_Ms. Lovegood told you?_'

'Oh now, Severus, don't get your pants in a twist. I have a part to play. She had to tell me. You two _are_ the most important couple in the wizarding world right now and I am one of the most powerful witches in that world. Did you honestly think you could hide this from me?'

Severus' features softened a bit, but he still looked a pale shade of green. 'We seemed to for a little while… I can't believe this. How could I have been so foolish…'

Minerva looked up at him and gaped. 'Oh come on now, Severus! This isn't the first time I've caught you in a rather compromising position.'

Jordan glanced up at Severus and smirked at the look on his face, if looks could kill. She reached over and grasped his hand. At this, his attention turned to their intertwined hands. He looked up at her face and gave her a half-smile.

Minerva looked at them both, pleased with what she saw. 'If you two don't mind following me to my office. There are some things we need to discuss. I'll give you a minute to compose yourselves.' She walked toward the door and stood outside in the corridor.

Severus quickly grabbed his wand and took her wrists. 'What are you doing?' She said as he began to move his wand in a swirling motion.

'The bandages have done their work, but I'm placing a glamor on your wrists. Minerva can't see the scars or she'll know. Thank Merlin your robe sleeves were long enough to hide them just now.' He stopped moving his wand and when she looked down at her wrists, all she saw was, unblemished skin. 'That should suffice. You'll have to wear it until your scars heal fully.' He stowed his wand away and began rolling his sleeves down, buttoning them into place.

Jordan retrieved her knickers and pulled them on. Smoothing her dress back into place, she glanced up at him.

He was watching her methodically as he buttoned the last of the buttons on his sleeves. She stepped over to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

'Thank you.' She said as she kissed his cheek. As she pulled back, she could see a glimmer of red rush into his cheeks.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. 'No. Thank _you_.'

She looked up at him, confused.

'A conversation for another time.' He let her go and took her hand pulling her towards the door. Then he stopped abruptly and looked at her sternly, 'Remember. Let _me_ do the talking.'

She nodded her head and smiled. 'Of course.' With that they walked out into the corridor.

Minerva turned and grinned at them. 'Shall we?'

They walked rather close on the way to the Headmistress's office as to embrace each other's hands, never ceasing to touch. Something seemingly unnoticed by Minerva.

As they sat in the high backed chairs in Minerva's office they were found out, 'I need not mention how your coupling should be discreet in the presence of your charges?'

'Oh, of course.' Jordan said rather hastily, trying to please her boss. Severus shot her a rather warning look and cleared his throat. 'It is very likely that, despite our ill attempts to hide this relationship, our snakes will come to the conclusion we are together or they will start viscous rumors. In that case would it not be pertinent to, how you say, spit it out?'

Jordan looked at Severus, completely forgetting his orders to let him do the talking, with an apologetic expression. Minerva looked at them both with her hand resting on the arm of her chair, seemingly thinking over the Potion Master's proposition.

He was obviously right. They reeked of longing. There was no way in God's green earth they would be able to hide such passion from their Slytherins, even if their goings-on where behind closed, hopefully silenced, doors. Upon the more clever ones figuring them out, there would be a scandal throughout the school. She couldn't have them make this relationship look indecent. Luna had warned her about the hubbub their relationship would cause. She couldn't have it reflect back on the school and she certainly cared about them too much to put their relationship in a bad light from the start. That would make their mission that much harder.

She seemed to come to her decision, 'Very well, Severus. I trust your better judgment. Now, I seem to have 'jumped the gun' as it were and came to conclusions before asking questions. Does this mean that you two are indeed together? Because I would hate to force anything on you.'

Jordan gave Severus and admiring look that told Minerva everything she need to know on her account, but what about the man who had seemed to resign his love life to be long over with the death of the only woman he ever loved?

Severus looked up from the hole he had stared into the floor at Minerva and then to Jordan. She looked positively radiant. He would have done anything for her before their coupling, but now that they had somewhat consummated their feelings and he had almost lost her because of his own misplaced anger, he decided he would move heaven and earth for her given the chance. He swallowed hard, glancing at the ground and smirking at her, 'Jordan is…' He wet his lips trying to find the right words to describe his feelings for her, 'the most intelligent, kind, and beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of coming in contact with. I am in awe of her growth over the years and only hope she allows me to assist her in her further growth.' He said giving her a knowing glance.

She couldn't keep looking at him. His words were so passionate and humbling. He was actually in awe of her? How could this man that seemed to be a tyrant in every sense of the term be so thoughtful and caring? She breathed in sharply and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He stood and walked to her pulling her up and trading places with her, pulling her back down into his lap. Kissing the top of her head fully has he drew her into him.

She cried happy tears into his black, frock coat and felt as if she would be overcome with every fiber of his being.

He looked up to see Minerva dabbing at her eyes. Who knew Severus could be so caring and sweet? All it took was Jordan. Minerva agreed that she was no doubt all of the things Severus described her as, but the way he strung his words together even made her, in her old age, swoon and tear up. She pulled herself together, 'Well, I have no doubt you both will evolve and continue to draw from each other's strength and resilience. I wish you the very best. I know you will conduct yourselves with your usual grace and menace and do our school proud. Now, how soon would you like to reveal your relationship?'

Severus had been patting Jordan's head to soothe her and upon hearing Minerva's words, he himself was finding it hard to control his feelings. His Transfiguration Professor was finally praising him after all of these years. He snapped to attention upon hearing the last bit and Jordan moved her head up to look at him. 'What to you think, Sev?' She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

He thought a moment, 'Personally, I'd like to tell everyone as soon as possible, but there does need to be some kind of resilience to contain our excitement.'

'Perhaps we could send letters to the parents the night of the beginning of school feast and I can present you both to the school that night as well?'

Jordan looked to Severus, 'I think that sounds perfect don't you?'

Severus looked at her and smiled, he still looked rather odd doing it, but she found it to be quite arousing as well. 'I agree.' Then he gently pushed Jordan up off of him and stood. 'Now, if that is all, Minerva-'

'Actually, Severus, I did have one more bit of advice that could probably save you both a bit of embarrassment.' Minerva chided.

He turned and quirked an eyebrow up to her.

'Maybe put a silencing charm on the room your inhabiting the next time you go exploring?' She said with a slight smirk.

Severus visibly straightened, obviously still rather embarrassed at the state his superior and his fellow staff had found them in earlier. 'Yes. Perhaps that wouldn't be ill advised. I do believe I got carried away last time,' He responded looking down at the witch in his arms. 'Thank you for understanding, Headmistress. I assure you, it will never happen again.'

'I hope not Severus. Now, you kids run along and play. I have paperwork to catch up on.' She said smiling at them and sitting down at her desk to submerge herself in her work.

Severus turned and calmly opened the door for his partner. And off they were, down to the dungeons.


	11. Chapter 11

As the door to Minerva's office closed he forcefully grabbed Jordan's hand and glided rather swiftly down to the dungeons. She was practically running to keep up with him. He turned his head to look at her and noticed her struggling to keep up with him. _We'll fix that_, he thought. Suddenly, he stopped and whirled her around. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms again. Except this time was a happier occasion, for he was looking her straight in the eye as he bolted through the corridors forcefully. 'Just wait until I get my hands on you…' he grunted, sex in his eyes.

As they passed the infirmary, Neville and Pomona were exiting. Hermione had her hand on Neville's shoulder comforting him. Upon seeing his new friend in Severus' arms, his eyes widened making Hermione turn and look in the direction of Neville's unnerving glance. Severus looked at the group of his staff and gave them a nod of his head, adding a special wink to Pomona who had raised her eyebrows to him humorously. As he passed them Jordan shot a glance to Hermione, _the prude, _and bit her lip in anticipation of the attention Severus would never give his most famous, Know-it-all student.

Her nostrils flared at them and she looked at Pomona, 'Honestly, do they have any sense of decency?'

'You're just jealous it's not you. I know I am.' Pomona said with a crazed look in her eye.

Hermione huffed. 'Why _I'm_ not jealous of…_her_! I'm married thank you!'

Pomona chuckled, 'Do you honestly think Ronald can out do Severus in that department? Because I don't.'

Hermione's eyes flared as they heard the soft voice of Poppy Pomfrey in the doorway, 'Oh, I assure you Pomona, Ronald has no chance in hell.'

Hermione huffed even more forcefully. 'How rude,' and stormed off.

Pomona and Poppy looked at each other and then to Neville who looked severely ill. Poppy picked him up. 'Come along, Longbottom. A bit more Pepperup Potion should make you good as new.'

He looked up at her miserably, 'Are you absolutely sure you can't obliviate my memories of them... like that…' He shuddered.

'Oh come on, Longbottom. It could have been much worse.' Pomona said giving a knowing glance to Poppy.

Meanwhile Severus had made it to the dungeons. He had practically run to his office door when a thought occurred to him. Why would they go into their rooms where they would no doubt make some excellent memories later, when they could go somewhere more appropriate that wouldn't be available to them in the future? He let her stand, looking up into his eyes with want. 'I want this to be special for you. As much as I would love to strip you bare and take you over the edge of my desk,' He took in a deep breath to calm his throbbing erection. 'I think you deserve a better experience.'

Her core was aching, but she knew he was right. His desk could wait. 'What did you have in mind?'

He moved his hands down to her waist and maneuvered her hips in a figure eight motion as he spoke, 'Your favorite meal, some sweet wine from my stores, and then when it comes time, I take you in the place we first spoke…' He kissed her neck and drew in her decadent aroma of peppermint and flowers.

She melted into his musky smell of opium and fire smoke. 'That sounds lovely. I don't think I can wait that long though.'

'Waiting will only make your pending release that much more intense, my Dear.' He said as he stroked up her curvy midriff.

She caught his hand and gave him a look that spat venom. Severus thought he was looking in a mirror for half of a second. Then he felt… was it fear? He'd never felt fear for anyone besides the Dark Lord, but this was different. It was intimidation. Was this how his students felt when he looked at them? Whatever it was quickly dissipated and was replaced with a dire need to inter her. Gods, how she could turn him on.

He was shot out of his reverie when she spoke, her tone a mixture of resentment and desire. 'I have been waiting for this moment for six… fucking… years… Don't you think I've paid my dues?'

He had to forcibly make himself breathe. 'Perhaps we could delay part one and two of my proposition?'

'Now, that's more like it.' She said as she jumped up and latched onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms about his neck.

He gripped her bum to support her and that was it. He was off down the corridor to the common room. He sat her down on the main, velvet green, sofa and rose above her. 'Who goes first?'

She rose and eyebrow at him and stood. Although she was significantly shorter than he was, he felt as if he were ten inches tall in her wake. 'Sit. Down. Severus.' She whispered, every word dripping with wanton. He did as he was bid and watched her slide off her teaching robes, them ending up in a puddle around her feet. She then slid a hand under the sleeve of her green dress and pulled it off her shoulders revealing a black, silk-lace bra that matched her knickers.

His breath audibly hitched. His lidded eyes raking over her luscious curvy body. It was even more breathtaking than he had imagined, her breasts bigger than he thought. He squirmed in his seat adjusting his pants to relieve his painful hard-on. An action observed by the succulent goddess before him.

She stepped toward him. 'And you haven't even taken in the whole picture yet…' As she said this she turned around and slipped her knickers off, bending at the waist and fully exposing her dripping wet quim to him. He verbally grunted.

Still bent down she stepped out of her knickers and turned to him. She then brought her hands to the front clasp of her bra and unhooked it. He held his breath for the grand reveal. She parted her hands and out popped the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen in his life. They sagged somewhat, but that made them all the more appetizing in his opinion. Her nipples instantly peaked in the cold air. They were a deep rose; a nice contrast to her areola's, which were a soft pink.

Seeing his expression, she knew he was so taken back by her long awaited beauty, he could not formulate a sentence. This knowledge did nothing but make the ache between her legs grow. She found great pleasure in making the usually dominant silver tongued, tyrant submissively succumb to her body, rendering him unable to speak.

She glided toward him, putting her hands on his trembling knees, and looking him straight in the eyes. 'Your turn.'

He stood up and countered her, slipping his own black robes off. Then he began with the long line of buttons on his frock coat. She stopped him. 'Actually, let me. I've spent countless nights, longing over these buttons.'

He dropped his hands and as she worked on the long row of clasps holding him in, he looked her body over. It was even more irresistible this close.

She finished with the last button and looked up to him. 'Carry on.' Then she turned and sauntered to the sofa, her round bum swaying as she walked.

He slipped the coat off and threw it on one of the tables behind him, careful not to wrinkle it. Under his black coat was a white button up shirt. He undid each of those buttons with his strong hands. All she could do was gaze at his increasingly exposed skin.

When he reached the last button, he pulled the shirt off and let it fall to the floor. His torso was covered in wiry, black hair and various scars, no doubt inflicted with the cruciatus curse. He looked down at his torso and back up to her with a disconcerted gaze. She raised her eyebrow in response, obviously saddened by the evidence of his torture, yet aroused by his masculine features. He was lean and muscular, not something she expected, yet she was pleasantly surprised.

He then continued down to his boots, pulling them off and throwing them behind him. Then his hands rose to his trousers. He unbuttoned them and slid them down stepping out of them, revealing his muscular legs. Her eyes moved down them, clearly pleased with what she saw, and then rose to rest at his heavily tented boxers. An eyebrow lifted and a wanton smirk came across her lips.

His eyes met hers and they exchanged glances. Then he finally exposed, what she thought, was his greatest asset. She breathed in heavily and was confronted with a combination of arousal and concern. He was so broad and so long, she was concerned she couldn't take all of him.

He looked down at himself and then back up to her, 'Don't worry, Darling. It'll fit.'

She swallowed hard at his frankness and that was the first time he had even glimpsed a sign of virgin nervousness in her. Up until now, she had been completely confident in her actions.

He held out his hand to her, beckoning her to him. She stood looking him in the eye and walked forward grasping his hand in hers. He led her to a velvet green, circular ottoman in the center of the common room. He turned her to where her back was to the furniture and gently pushed her onto it. He then crawled beside her to comfort her and made sure this was the path she wanted to take with him.

She nodded her head in response. 'I want you, Severus. I'm just a bit nervous is all.'

He moved is hand lovingly around her stomach and noticed something he hadn't before. There was a silver serpent popping up out of her belly button. _What a sexy minx she is_, he thought to himself, knowing now was not the time to mention it. He looked back up to her face. She was still quite aroused, yet there was an air of worry in her demeanor. 'What aspect are you nervous about most, my love?'

She exhaled. 'Charlotte says it hurts a lot the first time and her boyfriend isn't exactly tall or as built as you are so I know his cock is no where near as large as yours…' She looked down to see the head of his penis bob a bit. She shifted her gaze to his face and he chuckled at her expression. 'It tends to do that when my ego is stroked, nothing to worry about. Now, as for Ms. Pendragon's misplaced advice. I will not deceive you. When I enter you, you may feel a very sharp pain. I would hope that I have you aroused enough to prevent such an event from occurring. However, it is highly unlikely. So, after I first penetrate you, I'll stop so that you can accommodate me. Whenever you feel comfortable, you can ask me to move. If it's too painful, you can ask me to stop and I will. I'm completely focused on your comfort and pleasure this time around. Ok?'

She shook her head, 'Ok.' He then pressed a kiss to her lips and moved on top of her. He trailed kisses down her mouth and neck, seemingly kissing every inch of her body ever so deliciously. She was practically purring by the time he moved from her neck down each of her arms carefully moving over her scars.

Jordan felt as if every kiss opened her up to him just a bit more. When he finished with her arms he continued to kiss down her collarbone, paying close attention to her breasts. As he brushed over her right nipple, he ever so slightly pulled it into his mouth. Jordan gasped and wrapped her arms around his head, begging him to continue.

He moved to the other nipple, as to not show favoritism. She arched her back to tell him to take more of her into him, and he very softly bit her gaping flesh making her look down at him in shock. He paused for a second before she shook her head at him. 'Do that again.'

He smiled at her as he leaned down to do so, making her very core open for him with every blissful nibble at her nipple.

After a time, He rose up and moved to where he could visibly appreciate her thighs. Although her breasts and arse were quite spectacular, he had a long running proclivity to the way her thighs met at her apex. 'Have I ever told you how much I love your thighs?'

She looked at him questioningly, 'My thighs? Why?'

He took in a deep breath as he took them in, 'It's the way they look when you walk down a corridor. Now, I am quite fond of your breasts and your arse, but these,' he grabbed them and kneaded the skin, 'are my absolute favorite part of your sexy little body.'

Jordan looked up to him very sternly, 'Then why don't you part them, Severus.'

He could feel the fire in his eyes and his penis bobbed again to show her his approval of her words. He crawled back up her body and settled at her face. 'Part them for me and I shall show you how I feel about your wet, little pussy.'

She did as he bid and swallowed hard in anticipation. Seeing her nerves flair up again, he gave her a forceful kiss on the lips. 'The pain will subside quickly, I promise.'

She shook her head, 'I trust you, Sev. Just promise me you wont hold back once it does.'

He chuckled. 'I never hold back, Jordan. You should know that by now.' And with that he positioned himself at her entrance. 'On the count of three?'

She nodded her hand and readjusted her grip on his shoulders. They progressed to count together, he boring into her eyes with unbridled lust as she memorized every facet about this moment. 'One, Two-' Severus gripped her hips and trust into her hard, causing her face to show every ounce of the pain she was feeling.

She did feel sharp shooting pain and it was the most intense feeling she'd ever felt before, but all she did was scream his name in reply. She breathed through it as Severus looked at her with a rather twisted smile, as if he, himself were in pain.

'Are you ok, Sev?' she whimpered in her haze of pain.

He inhaled sharply and spoke, is voice somewhat restrained. 'You're tighter… than I expected.' He exhaled just as sharply, 'Don't do that yet, or else I'll come before you do.'

She couldn't believe what he was saying to her and although she was still in an excruciating amount of pain she took pity on the usually restrained man above her. 'Then move.'

His hand came up to cup her face as if he realized how much pain she was in. 'You're crying.' He shook his head. 'I can stop, Jordan. We can stop if you want to. I won't be upset.'

She shook her head back at him as the tears fell down her cheeks. 'Is it going to get better? It burns Severus…'

He looked down and back up to her again. 'The worst is over, sweetheart I promise. Here, let me look-'

'No!' She screamed up at him causing his features to go slack. 'Look at me in the eye and tell me it's going to get better. That I'm going to feel good.'

Severus gave her a sympathetic smile. 'It _is_ going to get better. You _are_ going to feel good. But you have to relax, sweetie. Let all that pain you're felling just slip away.'

She nodded her head to him as he wiped her tears. 'You are the most radiant thing I've ever seen, so beautiful…'

Her eyes softened and she smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. 'I love you, Jordan.'

She looked up into his eyes and smiled breathlessly. 'I love you too, Severus.'

'Relax for me, baby. Let me to the work.' He brought his hand down to rub her bent leg beside his hip. 'You are a strong woman, but let me make love to you.'

Jordan swallowed before she gripped his shoulders again and did her best to relax her body. 'I trust you, Severus. Completely…'

He smiled at her before his eyebrows rose. 'I'm going to move now, ok?'

She nodded her head and moved her hands up to his neck. 'Your girth too large for your own good.'

He bored into her eyes and completely removed himself. Then he thrust back into her even harder than before. They both moaned with pleasure. He continued to repeat this process, catching her clit in his wake every time. 'There you go, babe. Feel me. Feel me stretch you and pull your pleasure from deep within.'

Jordan's hard facial expression began to soften after that. So much that Severus smiled down at her. 'You feel it don't you, love? You feel good don't you?'

Her eyes opened to look at him. 'Go faster, Severus. I'm so wet…' She breathed as a moan escaped her lips.

This rendered Severus speechless, seeing and feeling how much he turned her on. She knew her body well, she was extremely wet making things a hell of a lot easier. He quickened his pace, trying to hold in every ounce of his own pleasure until she was satisfied. He was remarkably good at this, way better than any of the other's he'd seen try to suppress their oncoming release.

She was starting to buck into him when he gained the ability to speak to her again, 'Do you know how many times I watched you work here or lounge about on the weekend, reading? And now, I'm fucking you. It's enough to drive any man mad with… lust.' He loudly grunted as she exhaled. 'Oh, Severus, you feel so good. I think my brain is turning to goo. So good… So good. Oh my god, Severus! I think I'm coming! I think I'm-'

She clenched her walls around him and screamed his name. it was the most erotic thing he'd ever heard and he had to stop thrusting he was afraid he'd come too early. She deserved more than one orgasm and she would have it, by God.

As she came down, she was inadvertently moaning his name. He looked down at her and sank back into their rhythm from before. 'Are you ok?' He asked as she opened her eyes to smile at him.

'I've never felt more alive or at peace.' Her face then got a confused look. 'You didn't come though. Did I do something wrong?'

Severus shook his head viciously. 'Fuck no, I've probably got blue balls because I've been holding out for you. Don't worry, I'm going to come soon enough. It's inevitable with this tight little pussy of yours. Gods woman, you're a fucking goddess.'

Her hands came up to his face and make him look at her through his haze of pleasure. 'You don't have to do that, Severus. I don't want you in pain.'

'You deserve more than one orgasm, Jordan. And I'm going to give it to you.' He grunted out as he ground into her, going a bit deeper with his thrusts.

She smiled up at him, a genuine look of immense indulgence. 'You are the most perfect human being on the planet, Severus Snape! Gods, do that again!'

'Yea?' He asked as he swiveled his hips again. 'You like that? You like me almost coming unwound in your tight little hole?'

She met his thrust with her bucking, obviously aroused even more by his words. He brought his hands down to her hips again and stilled her before pulling her into him as he thrust. 'Yea, just like that. Good girl, meet me as I plunder your walls, witch. You're so delicious. Yes! Gods yes! You are perfect! Perfect!'

'I think your hitting my g-spot Severus! Don't stop! Please don't stop!' She squealed as he buried his head and kissed her neck and chin.

'I'll never stop witch, ever! Fuck yes! YES, JORDAN! Suck me in! Fuck! OH MY GOD!'

She was now incoherently screaming his name over and over again with every thrust. She knew she would come soon, and he did as well. So, he pumped into her even harder, looking down to make sure he caught her clit every time.

Her breathing became unsteady and she knew she was slipping, 'Severus! You have to come this time! Oh my God. I'm going… I'm going… I can't hold on any longer, Severus!'

He too felt as if he would burst inside her at any moment, and then he felt her walls constrict around him. 'I'm coming Jordan! I'm coming! Fuck witch! The things you do to me!'

She screamed his name and arched her back in her bliss and by hearing and seeing this beautiful sight below him he thrust one last time before he too was careening into immeasurable bliss.

He fell on top of her completely drained. Their breathing was almost rhythmic. He tried to move from atop her, but she stopped him. 'Don't.' She said. 'Fuck me again or lay here and crush me, but don't leave my body.'

He leaned up a bit and looked down at her, surprised at her response to him. 'Or I could do this.' He said as he grasped her back and rolled them over to where she was lying atop him.

'Better?' He said looking up to her in her after-sex glaze of beauty.

'Immensely. After that, who wouldn't be?' She said laying her head on his shoulder as he brought his arms around to cradle her in his arms.

'I couldn't agree with you more.' He said with a sigh.

'Are you ok, or are you still in shock?' she said with a chuckle.

'I should be the one asking you that, not the other way around.' She noticed he looked rather upset.

'Sev, it's ok. I'm fine. I'm more than fine. In fact, I've never felt more complete.'

He smiled up at her. 'Me either. If I'm honest, it was a bit of a thrill to be surprised again.'

Jordan tensed as his mention of 'again' but she tried to move past the word. He was a 34 year-old man; of course he had lovers before her. If sex was to be like that every time, she might have to call them up and thank them.

Sensing her unease about his turn of phrase he removed himself from her and sat her up in his lap. 'Let's retire to the study and talk about it?'

She looked into his eyes jealously. 'Only if you're willing to…'

'I don't know about the other women thing, just yet, but I'm more than happy to talk about how special you are to me.'

She grinned up at him. 'But you will talk about them with me, right?'

He shook his head. 'I will talk about them with you all day tomorrow if you so wish, but I like to think tonight is about us, don't you? You've had a rough day.'

Jordan knew he was right and he had said he would talk to her about them so she conceded. 'I would like that, Sev.'

'That's the idea.' He said as he scooped her up and began to walk with her down the corridor to their rooms. As they walked into the study she remembered their clothes. 'What about-'

'Already taken care of.' He interrupted pointing to the folded piles of clothing on the coffee table. 'Hold on, I'll get your robe.'

He left the room and as he did, she thoroughly admired his arse. What a lovely arse it was. He said he was fond of her own arse. Well, he had said he was fond of many things about her. She lay there enveloped in his fondness of her when he came back clothed in a black silk robe, holding a similar Slytherin green robe.

'Here you are love.' He said as he placed it in her hands and bent over the sofa to kiss her fully on the mouth. 'Are you sore? I can grab a potion from the bathroom if you need me to. It's no problem.'

She looked down at herself and back up to him. 'I guess I am a bit sore…'

He winked at her before turning and going through to the bathroom, emerging a few seconds later with a small pink vial in between his hands. He was rubbing it between them vigorously as he came to sit down on the coffee table. 'Ok, love let me see the damage.'

She looked at him nervously. 'Don't I drink it?'

He snickered before rubbing her knee. 'I'm afraid not. Which is probably a good thing on your part. It's a poison if consumed.'

She nodded her head in reply. 'It's not going to hurt is it?'

He sighed. 'It might and it might not depending on if I hurt you or not. But I have to look to see.'

Jordan sighed before placing the heel of her foot behind his leg on one side of the coffee table and the other opposite. 'Please be gentle, Severus.'

He glared up at her. 'I plan to. Now, just relax. Take a deep breath. I'm not like Poppy, I'll tell you what I'm doing. Surely you remember that?'

She simpered at him. 'Yes. I do. You were nothing but gentle. Although a pesky itching charm is quite different from this…'

'Regardless, I'll be careful. I promise, ok?'

She nodded her head to him as he pulled her down toward him at the hips. 'If you get cold, let me know. I can light the fire.'

'Ok. Do I have to be so far down on the sofa?'

He nodded his head to her as he parted her robe. 'If not, I won't be able to see clearly. You look splendid on the outside, Dear, but I'm going to part your labia and make sure it's ok as well.'

She nodded her head down to him as she felt his fingers at her again. She winced as they pulled apart her opening and he gave her a sympathetic look. 'Good God witch, how are you not keeled over in pain?'

Her head shot up. 'Is it really that bad?!'

He looked down at her and back up to her face. 'It's not exactly looking good. At least the bleeding has stopped.'

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. 'Bleeding?!'

His hand came up to comfort her. 'It's ok, Jordan. When your hymen broke it bled. There's nothing wrong. It's only natural. Thankfully, it wasn't much. I suspect it stopped by the time we really got into it. Surely you were in pain the whole time though?'

She shook her head. 'No. I didn't even know it was this bad…'

Severus sighed as he rubbed the vial between his hands again. 'It's ok, Darling. This will repair any damage done. The good thing is that we have nothing to do formally until the Governor's come next week. We've gotten everything else ready house wise besides the Great Hall, but we'll do that the morning they arrive.'

Her eyes raked down his as his muscles tensed and relaxed. 'We have… nothing do to for the next week…?'

His face came up to hers and he smirked. 'I can think of a few things, but none of them tonight. I don't want to hurt you again.' He mused before he uncorked the vial and sat the stopper to the side. 'This may sting a bit, but the warmth will help. Take a deep breath with me.'

She did so and closed her eyes as he massaged the oil like potion around her labia. It worked well, repairing the damage and bringing it back to its normal rose color. He put on another layer just to be sure and tapped her knees. 'There you are love. Is the pain gone?'

Her eyes opened slowly as he let out her breath she'd been holding in. 'That feels so good… So warm…'

He smiled and stood to sit down beside her. 'Come here, you precious little thing.' He said as he tugged at her arm. She sat up and was instantly enveloped in his arms, a few stray kisses making their way into her forehead. 'I'm sorry I was so rough…'

Her head shot up to look at him. 'Oh no, Severus! You weren't rough! In fact, I think I might like if you were rougher… I thought I was going to burst when you said that bit about plundering my walls.'

His eyebrow rose up to her. 'You want me to be rougher? What planet are you from, Jordan Brooks?'

She reached up and kissed his nose. 'The one that loves when you talk dirty and batter me around.'

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. 'You aren't insinuating that you want some kind of BDSM thing done to you are you? Because I might have more refined tastes, but I'm not into demeaning women, Jordan. It makes me sick.'

Her hands came up to his face. 'Oh no, no! I'd never ask you to do something like that! The thought makes me sick too, but… maybe you wouldn't mind to… I don't know. Like spank me…'

His eyebrows shot up. 'To spank you? Like with a belt?'

Her shoulder's shot up. 'A belt would be nice to work up to, but maybe your hand?'

He surely seemed to be thinking about it. The thoughts of her moans and squeals came to his mind instantly and he couldn't help but squirm a bit. 'I think we might be able to work something like that out if you want. The thought of it does excite me…'

She looked down at him and smirked. 'Come on, Sev. I think it might be time to go to bed.'

He sighed before pulling her back down into his lap and standing with her. 'Yes, my love that sounds like a fantastic idea. I'm knackered.'

And with that, he walked across the floor and into their bedroom, yes their bedroom, closing the door with his foot as he went.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is the new chapter I recently wrote. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm quite happy with it. It seems to kind of pull everything together, plus more smut so, rock and roll.**_

_**~FBP**_

The next morning, Severus rose before Jordan did, showering and getting dressed before she even thought about moving. Throwing on his sweat pants and grey t-shirt, he climbed back into bed with her and let his hand drift over her scalp, massaging every root of her beautiful crinkly auburn hair.

He reviled in the look of her. Knowing that she was solely and completely his. She had saved herself for him and the thought made him feel so important and loved, something he hadn't felt enough in his life. And looking down at her so at peace, he decided something.

He looked around the room and got up to retrieve his and Minerva's book they communicated with and sat down to open the cover. She had sent him her greeting earlier this morning and told him of a few meetings she had. She then told him to stay with Jordan all day and enjoy himself. If anyone on staff deserved a break it was he.

Writing back, he kept glancing over at Jordan, his heart swelling as he told Minerva of his decision. She was nothing but surprised and ecstatic for she wrote back almost immediately. 'Yes, please, Severus! I will do anything to help! You need only say the word.'

'Very well. I had an idea that would completely surprise everyone, but it would have to be done correctly. If the rest of the staff is to know it will be kept under lock and key.'

'I will see to it, Severus. What where you thinking if I might ask?'

He explained in complete detail the scene that kept playing through his mind. Minerva was silent for a moment before she wrote back in all caps. 'THAT SIMPLY MUST BE DONE. DON'T WORRY A WIT. I'LL TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING.

He smiled down at the parchment before he heard Jordan sigh and roll over. He scribbled his thanks and bid her farewell before closing the book and slipping back into bed.

Jordan's eyes opened slowly as she saw him smiling down at her. 'Severus… How long have you been awake?'

He rubbed her head as he kissed her temple. 'Only about an hour or two.'

Jordan picked up his right hand and looked at his watch before letting it drop. 'You've been up since nine?'

Glancing down at he watch, he cocked his head. 'Somewhere around there. I was extremely well rested.'

She sighed as her arms reached up to stretch. As her hands came down she cupped his cheek and grinned. 'I'm not a virgin anymore, Severus…'

He huffed and shot up of the bed sarcastically. 'WHAT? Who's gotten to you! I wanted to be the one to tell you first.'

She giggled at him and rose up off the bed to reveal her still naked body. 'Come here you, dramatic loon, and snog me.'

He pulled her into him and kissed her straight on the mouth, her lips still ripe from the night before. Her hands came up to his neck and she buried one of them at the back of his hair. 'You've just shaved haven't you?' She mused as they pulled away, her hand removing itself from the back of his head and smoothing around his jaw. 'It feels silky.'

He chuckled at her before he picked her up off the bed, her legs coming around his bum and interlocking ankles as her arms moved around his neck. 'Where are you taking me, _Professor_?' She asked with a sarcastic twinge on the Professor.

His eyebrows shot up as he carried her into the bathroom and set the tub to run, pink and light green soaps mingling with the hot water. 'You're dirty. I'm going to give you a bath.'

Her mouth pursed out as if she was touched. 'You're going to _give_ me a bath? As in I'm not going to be involved in the washing at all?'

He nodded his head as he sat her down into the steaming pile of bubbles. 'I mean you can giggle and smile at me all you want, but I'll be the one doing all the hard labor. I want you to relax, ok? Things are going to get extremely stressful soon and I want you on you're A-game.'

She grinned at him as she laid back into the now rising lather. 'No one would ever know how caring you are just by looking at you.'

His hands came down to grasp her upper arms and he pulled her wrists up to him. 'Well, it's a secret meant only for your eyes then.'

Her cheek quivered up as she glanced down at him inspecting her wounds. 'Why do you not seem concerned with the fact that I've attempted to kill myself?'

Before he could even realize it, his eyes shot up to look at hers. He then got up and walked to the cabinet he'd moved into her bathroom a few days ago and searched around for a circular green bottle. Coming back over to sit in a chair he'd conjured, he twisted the cap off as he poured a small amount onto a washcloth. 'I am concerned. I wouldn't have reacted the way I did if I wasn't concerned. But I don't believe that's what you set out to do in the first place, Jordan.'

She winced a bit as he patted the medicine into her left wrist. 'Why do you think that?'

Going about his business, he spoke with a passive face. 'Because we worked so hard on your self-confidence in your fourth year, Jordan. And even when things were a bad as they could have been without him getting caught, you never talked about ending it all. You were always strong, always resilient. Now that may have spawned a horrible hatred for him and your family, but you were never suicidal.'

'And that surprised you?'

He nodded his head to her. 'It did. Most people who experience horrors like that and have what seems like no escape often resort to suicide. But that's nothing new to you. You know that.'

Her brow furrowed as she watched him move to the other wrist. 'Thank you.' She mistakenly spit out. He looked up at her in confusion as she explained. 'I think I've become a better person because of what you told me about your Father. About how you recovered. And I never thanked you for sharing something so personal with me. It gave me hope.'

His jaw clinched before he looked back down at her wrist. 'I lied to you at the time, Jordan.'

Her brain was doing flip-flops but her face showed great concern. 'What? Why?'

'Because I only thought I was better at that time, Jordan. That was before the fall, again. Seeing Potter everyday was taking a toll on me and I didn't even think to tell you that this is a life-long struggle. If only I had maybe I wouldn't have almost lost you like that.'

Her left hand came up to the side of his face. 'How were you to know I would relapse, Severus? There is no way you could have known that. There was no way I could have. It just sort of happened.'

'Yes, and that's why I don't want you to leave my sight. If something is wrong, I can talk you down from it, but I can't do that if I'm not there.'

She nodded her head. 'And I completely agree with you. I don't really want to leave you right now anyway, Severus.'

He grinned over at her as he rose to put the tonic away and came back with a yellow looking oil and his wand. He rubbed it into her wrists and she sighed at the tingling sensation it gave her. He then put a glamor her subsiding scars and kissed each of them. 'There. That should do the trick. They should be gone by the time term starts and hopefully you will feel better mentally by then too. Yes?'

She smiled at him and patted the bubbles at her chest playfully. 'I already feel a thousand times better. Although I know that could change.'

'Yes. And if it does what are you to do?' He asked with stern features as he poured some of her shampoo into his hand.

'Talk to you.' She repeated.

'Good girl.' He praised with a smile. 'Now, hold your breath.' She did so as he used an aguamenti charm to wet her head. The excess water fell into the tub as he got up to massage her shampoo in. It smelt like tulips, no doubt where her flowery scent came from.

She rolled her head in silence as he washed hair for her. His fingers were magic like this. As he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, he went to wash her body with a washcloth and her mint-scented soap.

Her giggles were soon escaping the room as he touched and scrubbed different parts of her anatomy. Her tummy and armpits being the worst of them all. She purred like a kitten as he lathered her chest and back up, massaging both her back and her breasts for a time.

As his hand dipped into the water to wash her more intimate parts, her eyes opened and rolled over to him. 'Will you make me feel good again, Severus?'

He chuckled at her. 'Are you actually asking me to make you come in this nice bath, Jordan Brooks? Why all of this will have been for not.'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'Fine then. Take me to the bed and make me feel good.'

He stared at her for a moment before he sauntered over to the closet behind her door and took a towel off of the shelf. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement as he came back over to her and took her hand to help her up. He then wrapped her up in the towel and cradled her in his arms, her head coming to rest peacefully at his neck.

He strode into the bedroom and delicately placed her on the bed, unwrapping the towel as if she were his Christmas gift. She lay there completely open to him before her hands started to come up to her chest. It just seemed so odd to be so vulnerable in front of him like this.

His fingers intertwined with both of her hands and moved them up above her head before they made it across her chest. 'Don't cover up something I find so picturesque. Show them to me as if you are proud for me too look upon them with such pleasure. Because,' He looked down her body with wanton eyes and especially took in her breasts. 'they give me great amounts of pleasure.'

Jordan smiled at him. 'I'm sorry, Severus. It just seems so odd to do so in such bright light is all. I've never been able to see every facet of your face and body as you look upon me.'

He grinned down at her as he moved to kiss the top of her pudendum. 'Lovers learn to love each other more after the sun rises. So don't be sorry. This is all new for you.'

Her heart was practically beating out of her chest as she looked down at him. It wasn't like the time in his lab where he disappeared. He rose up to look at her as she felt his fingers glide around her upper thighs.

She shivered as they almost grazed over where she wanted them most and moaned out his name. 'Severus, please touch me. I want you to touch me.'

A snicker came from his throat. 'Oh I'm going to touch you. Don't you worry about that.' His head then snaked up toward her capturing her lips and pulling her up toward him as one of his fingers slipped inside her.

Her gasp permeated the room as he knelt and pulled her mouth back over his. He laved at her as his finger worked its way around her walls, trying to find the perfect spot to make her squeal. His tongue came out against her lips as it had done once before and she let him plunder her mouth as he went to plunder her walls.

Their tongues were in a constant battle of whit, fighting each other off as if their lives depended on it. That was when Jordan felt another of his fingers slip in side her and start pumping like it's counterpart. Her arms tightened around his chest as she tensed up, hoping such rapture would find her again soon.

Severus parted from her for a split second and looked right in her eye, as his hand kept moving at her. 'Don't clutch for it, Jordan. It will come quicker and harder if you relax and let it surprise you.'

She nodded her head at him and felt her muscles unwind. Severus smiled at her before fitting two more fingers into her and cupping his hand, making her squeal with praise. 'Severus, how can I do that? How can I take so much? Your hands are huge.'

He chuckled again at her. 'The human body is a wondrous thing.'

A gasp shot through the air as Jordan gripped Severus' shoulders and exalted his name. 'MERLIN'S FUCKING BALL SACK, SEVERUS! THAT'S GOOD! DON'T STOP UNTIL I DO!'

And he didn't, he kept pumping inside her until she stopped squealing his name at the top of her lungs. She lay limp in his arms as she came down. He brought his fingers up after a moment and looked her right in the eye. 'What a messy girl you are, Elizabeth. Coming on my hand as if it would be that last time you could do so.'

She gaped up at him as he laid her down on the bed and stood. With her eyes locked on his, he brought up his thoroughly drenched fingers and looked her right in the eye before they sunk down into his mouth. She watched in awe as he cleaned each one thoroughly, letting them go with a pop. He licked his lips before running his other hand through his hair and looking at the ground. 'Was that a little too far?'

She gaped up at him and shook her head. 'Fuck no it was not. Now kiss me, you fool.'

He looked up at her and grinned before shooting in beside her, their lips thoroughly searching each other moments after he hit the bed. They kept moving positions, her straddling him and kissing all over his face, he straddling her and sticking his tongue down her throat, her throwing him off of her and covering her body and mouth over his, him doing the same to her as he teased her by tickling her side and armpits or blowing on her neck. Before they knew it, it was three hours later.

They only stopped because their stomachs were aching to be filled, so at four, Severus finally moved off of her and held her at his chest. 'Shall, I call Winky and order us something to eat?'

She sat up in the bed as she threw her silk robe around her and secured it at her waist, still exposing her thighs. 'That'd be nice.' She then turned around animatedly and let her finger run across his calf. 'And what about some wine? I do believe you mentioned something about your stores yesterday?'

'Indeed. I have one in mind I think you'll enjoy immensely.' He then got up and took her hand, pulling her into the study and sitting her down on the sofa before lighting the fire in front of them. 'Winky.'

Just like that, Winky popped into the room. 'Yes, Master Prince.'

'You can send up dinner now if you'd like.' He said rather sternly.

Winky bowed. 'It is Winky's pleasure to serve such a lovely Master,' about that time she turned looking at Jordan who had been glancing at the book beside her added, 'and Mistress.'

Severus looked over to Jordan and then back to Winky, nodding his head.

She popped away.

'Honestly, you fuck a woman once and suddenly she's your Mistress.' He said as he walked around the sofa to sit beside Jordan.

She looked up from the book she was now perusing, 'You know house-elves mate for life, Severus. Don't be cruel. She could be much worse.'

He quirked an eyebrow up at her, 'How so?'

'She has set boundaries. Our house-elf, Prissy, would walk in on my parents all the time. No matter how many times they told her not to. For some reason she felt it was her duty. She's the one who found my Dad with the Dentist's daughter…she thought it was Mum…'

He put his hand on her knee. 'I had no idea your Father had done such a thing.'

She shook her head. 'Mum had turned 40 the week before. She was crushed. As much as I hate them, the look on her face was quite upsetting.'

'How was this not in the Daily Prophet? That seems like a story right up their ally.'

'He had power, a pureblood status, and loads of money, Severus. The three magic ingredients to get one out of a sticky spot while making another.' She said with disgust in her tone.

'I take it you still don't forgive him for that aspect of his indisgression.' He said looking at her inquiringly.

She cleared her throat. 'I don't forgive any of them. Not my pigheaded Politician of a father, not my conniving coward of a mother, and especially not that Know-it-all prude of a whore.'

Severus shot her a look of astonishment and worry, as if he had just remembered something important. 'You mean to tell me your father cheated on your mother with… Mrs. Weasley?'

She stared out into the room, 'Bragged about it too. I only realized the other day as Draco was talking to her.'

Severus took in a deep breath as if he realized she knew more than she had about her Father as a student. He didn't want her to be kept in the dark regardless though, so he drew himself up and set to tell her. 'Jordan, I have to tell you something right now that could potentially upset you.'

She broke out of her reminiscing to look at him, grief-stricken. 'Ok.'

'Keep in mind that I had absolutely nothing to do with this, I was in no shape to-'

'Just tell me.' She said looking as if she had already guessed what he'd say.

He swallowed hard. 'In Mrs. Weasley's sixth year, I was not my best. I was drinking constantly, among other things. And one night I went to a gathering at Malfoy Manor already completely wasted. Lucius had informed me of a girl he and Draco had procured, of her own free will, for me. I walked into the room to discover a young Ms. Granger being ravaged by an older man, a Death Eater who had been in the Dark Lord's inner circle since I had joined at 18. He was a rather secretive man. He went under an alias although the other's in the inner circle were quite aware of who he was. Anyway, I was livid. I could not believe Lucius and Draco had brought her there with him. They had completely put our mission in jeopardy.'

'Why didn't she tell Potter or Weasley?' Jordan asked not looking surprised at the accusation her lover had just made about her father.

'I obliviated her memories of the night so she only felt as if she had been sick in bed all weekend. That's not the point of this story though, Jordan. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?'

'Your not telling me anything new, Severus. I've known for over a year of his illegal activities. They finally had to tell me when they put me into hiding during the war. While they continued to fight alongside the Dark Lord.'

'Need I remind you that I also-'

'You are a Hero.' She interrupted looking stern. 'He is a coward.'

Severus inhaled. 'I did what I thought was right. If that makes me a hero so be it, but your Father did what he had to do- do not interrupt me. - Had he not protected you and essentially your Mother, you both would have been picked up and killed on the spot, or' He shuttered. 'Or you would've been brought back to him, molested, tortured, _and then_ killed. I think you got a nice deal, don't you?'

She gripped his hand hard. 'I was safe, Severus. Pius saw to that. He'd been buttering up my Father for months. Besides, you and I both know you've known it was him for a long while. How else would you have known it was him who was talking to Pius about sending me off? And I will only honor him for his protection though. It still doesn't make what he did any better…'

He shook his head, 'No, of course not! He was a despicable human being-I'm not going to elaborate; you already hate him enough-However,' he countered as he looked straight into her eyes, 'I can tell you right now that I promise to be everything your Father was not for you, Jordan. I am your protector now, if you would let me be. I would move heaven and earth to keep you safe and happy.'

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had always been so sweet and kind to her even though he'd kept her Father's secret. She understood though. They probably weren't able to give inner circle or high profile people like her Father up without a fight. One that Severus didn't have the time for at that point what with Potter practically trying to kill himself every year. She smiled. 'I love you so much.' With that she collapsed into his arms. 'Yes, yes, of course'

He kissed the top of her head and sighed, content to be so loved by her. 'I love you too, my precious little one.'


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly, Winky popped back into the room with two other house-elves, all of them carrying dinner trays.

Severus and Jordan sat up to receive them and they all sat the trays down, bowed, and popped away.

Each tray housed a course for them both. The first was a warm broccoli cheddar soup, the second pork roast, mashed potatoes, and sweet green beans; the third was a single piece of chocolate shortcake. All toped off with a bottle of white wine.

She sighed and looked at him. 'All my favorites, how'd you know?'

He shrugged, 'I watch over those who are important to me. I had 6 years to watch over you. From the time you were 12, you'd always go for these at feasts. I put two and two together and here we are.'

'Thank you, Sev. It's beautiful.' She said giving him a chaste kiss.

His cheeks reddened sufficiently. 'You're welcome, love. Now if you'll care to notice, the wine has been especially chosen for you. Can you identify it?'

She picked up her glass and brought it to her nose, 'It isn't.' She said looking at him in surprise. Then she took a sip. Her eyes widened. 'It is! This is the bottle of Sauvignon Blanc you to took from me in my fifth year, is it not?' He smiled rather triumphantly. 'It is.' Then he changed his demeanor rather suddenly to the Potion's Master, she knew all to well. 'I suggest you hand over the wine, Ms. Brooks.' Jordan laughed at him as she passed him his glass and snuggled into him to enjoy her own.

'Now, I thought I was promised an insight on your past love life, Professor.' She said with a considerable amount of seduction in her voice.

He swallowed hard. 'Of course, but if you take that tone with me again, I may have to bend you over my knee.'

'I would hate to distract you from your obligations, sir.' She said in the exact same tone as before.

He arched his eyebrow up at her. 'You're lucky I'm starving, you sexy minx. But I'll remember that later.' He sat up and handed her, her plate before picking up his own. 'Well,' He positioned himself to look at her and eat his food at the same time. 'Where would you like me to begin?'

She rolled her eyes, 'I don't know, the beginning is usually a good place.'

His features straightened, 'I didn't ask for your sarcasm, Madam.'

She smirked at his equally exasperated sarcasm, 'I'm sorry, Sev. Start wherever you'd like, but don't skimp on any of the details.'

He wiped his mouth and sat his plate down. 'Well, I've never claimed to be a ladies man, so I don't know what you're expecting.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Honestly, Sev, just get on with it!'

He met her eyes and raised an eyebrow warningly, 'You're pushing your luck, Dear.'

She held up her hands in surrender and grabbed for her wine.

He reached for it and handed it to her, 'I've only been with seven others, including you. The first was when I was 17. She was 18 and we were friends. She was promised to a Death Eater that we knew and completely despised him at the time. I felt sorry for her, but she was rather beautiful. So, I was completely on board when she kissed me after Potions club one night. I was fucking her in a supply cupboard on the second floor 20 minutes later. It was a one-time thing, but we remained friends afterward. She married her Death Eater lover and they now have a lovely family.'

Jordan thought for a moment. 'Do you mind me asking her name, Sev?'

He huffed. 'Shit. I hoped you wouldn't ask,' He grabbed his second glass of wine and sat back, crossing his legs.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for a reply.

He sipped his glass and rolled his eyes at her. 'I'm not just going to tell you. You have to work for it.'

She mirrored him in every way and thought for a moment. 'Ok. So you said she was a year older than you and was promised to a Death Eater meaning they were both Purebloods. So, was she a Slytherin?'

He nodded his head. 'Yes. Go on.'

She thought some more. 'You also said you're still friends with her and she has a family now.'

He nodded again. 'Indeed. Keep in mind; I am a family friend. I no longer associate with her alone.'

Her eyes widened. 'Could you say you associate with other members of said family on a daily basis, for instance, their son?'

He cocked his head, 'Explain.'

She cleared her throat as if she were in class again. 'I think, this girl was Narcissa Malfoy, known then as Narcissa Black. You are friends with Lucius and I think he found out about it, which is why you don't associate with her directly anymore. However, he obviously values your friendship enough to name you Draco's Godfather. And you value his friendship enough to name him as secret keeper for Prince Estates.'

'Outstanding, Ms. Brooks. Some of your best work, yet.' He said as he slow clapped for her.

She stood and bowed to him, revealing her breasts under her lose robe. 'Thank you, thank you. Now, carry on.' She said as she straightened her robe and sat down again, draping her legs over his.

He shook his head at her facetiousness and cleared his throat. 'Ok. Now, number's 2 and 3 are a bit more complicated.'

'How so?' She asked him with seriousness in her tone.

'Well, they were gifts. I do not know who they were or where they were from.' He noticed the concern in her face, 'The Dark Lord would often give his followers sexual favors when they pleased him. I obtained those girls the night I took the mark.'

She looked at him inquiringly, 'Where you heavily sought after?'

His eyebrows squeezed into a line as he thought back to his recruitment. 'I wouldn't say I was sought after, but they did target me because of my family background.'

'And did you enjoy your night with these unnamed ladies?' She asked with a clear tone of jealousy.

He gave her a humored look. 'They got the job done. I can't say I enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed Lady Malfoy, but then again, I had known her for 5 years prior to our romp.'

She glared at the ground seemingly hurt by his words. He moved his fingers up her legs, 'Excuse me. I haven't got to you yet, my sweet.'

She smiled at his caresses and let her head drop on the back of the sofa. 'Well get on with it then.'

He shook his head at her. 'Number 4 was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at the time of my employment. We had an agreement for a time.'

'What do you mean you _had an agreement for a time_?' She said looking confused.

He looked at her as if he was displeased she wouldn't put two and two together. 'I would come to her after curfew sometimes and we'd… engage...' He sighed. 'She was a dominatrix.'

Her eyes widened and she sat up. 'A what?'

He looked at her levelly, 'A dominatrix. She would-'

'I know what a dominatrix is, Severus. I've not been living under a rock.'

'Lovely, Jordan. I was under the impression you hadn't even heard of sex before I came along and fucked you up real good.'

She was instantly in his face. 'I may have been a virgin up until you, but I am no stranger to sexual release, Severus Snape. You're lucky I love you, or else I would've hexed your bullocks off for talking to me that way.'

He reached down and adjusted his robe. 'No doubt. I've seen the way you deal with Draco. Now stop talking so I can finish.'

She leaned back and assumed her position. 'Ok. What happened with Professor Dom?'

'I broke it off because I found out she was seeing other men. She was sacked a year later for bringing those men into the grounds.'

'What an idiot.' She said looking unimpressed.

'My thoughts exactly. No one ever knew about her proclivities. I haven't seen her since.' He took a sip of wine. 'Now, number 5 and 6 are again, unnamed. 5 was another gift given to me after I… after Professor Dumbledore was killed. I didn't wish to take her, but was forced to upon ceremony.'

Her eyebrows rose, 'They_ forced _you to take her? How did they-'

'You honestly don't think, your gifts are carried out in private do you?'

She looked taken aback. 'Oh wow. Are you serious?'

'Unfortunately.' He looked rather upset. '6 is a rather touchy subject. It was probably one of the most deplorable things I've ever had to do.'

She sat up and put her hand on his. 'Go on, Severus. I promise, I'll understand.'

'That's not the problem. I still took her without consent.' He looked down, completely disappointed in himself.

She lifted his chin and looked upon him with her kind eyes. 'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Sev.'

He grabbed her hand and lifted himself from his pit of loathing. 'No. I want you to know. Because of my unease with number 5, the Dark Lord punished me by using the imperious curse to rape a poor, innocent muggle girl. I couldn't do anything but struggle through it. It was the worst experience I've ever had. If only I had just accepted that girl when he offered her to me.'

'Don't beat yourself up, Sev. You did what you had to do. It's not like you did it of your own volition.' She said as she scooted next to him.

'You're right, but that doesn't make it any better.' He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him, kissing her head.

'Hey, if you're going to be my protector and promise to be everything my Father wasn't, then I promise to be what every single one of those girls wasn't for you.'

He looked down at her and smiled. 'Well we're already more than half way there. I do know your name… and besides, I'd be comfortable in saying you already are what they weren't.'

She smiled back at him and noticed they still had their slice of shortcake and half a bottle of wine left. She reached up and grabbed the plate and fork.

He took it from her and held a bit out to her, 'Open,' he said rather lovingly.

She did as he bid and then grabbed the plate from him and repeated the process.

Soon, the plate was clean and they were lying in each other's arms with wine and a warm fire.

Severus sat up suddenly as Jordan looked at him rather disappointed.

'I'm not finished. I still have one more. In my honest opinion- You know I never say anything I don't mean- she's the best of them all.'

Jordan tried to act as if she wasn't flattered. 'Go on. Tell me about the harlot.'

He pulled her onto his lap, 'Oh she's no harlot, but she does seem to want to be one with me.' He whispered in her ear ever so slowly, his words dripping from his lips, 'It drives me mad.'

She leaned back from him, breathing heavily from the richness of his voice, 'What do you hope to accomplish with this girl?'

He looked rather stern. 'I want to protect her in ways I could not protect others during the war.' He looked back to her, 'What does this girl want to accomplish with me?'

She smiled sweetly, 'I want you present for the rest of my days. Whether that means a family or just merely teaching and loving you repeatedly every night doesn't matter to me. We've both waited so long for each other. Now that we're together, I can't envision a pleasant life without you.'

He looked as if he were holding back tears, 'I was hoping you'd say that.' He placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He needed her, every bit of her within him. She was like a drug, her love becoming necessary for daily actions.

He was like a dream come true. She still couldn't believe where she was and whom she was with. He had given himself over to her and she had given herself over to him. There was no telling what would happen in the future, but neither really cared because as long as they had each other in their lives, it was perfect. Kind of sappy really, but it was the truth.

She was in his lap when he stopped kissing her and remembered her cheek from earlier. She looked at that devilish grin on his face rather warningly.

'I do believe you've said some things you need to _atone_ for, my Dear.'

She smirked at his words, 'Then punish me for them, sir.'

His eyebrow hitched and she could feel his manhood bob to life. The next thing she knew, she was staring at the ground, her body over his lap.

He moved his hand down her silk robed back and lifted up the robe to reveal her round buttocks and already sparkling wet quim. 'Do you know what I think about naughty girls who use that tone of voice with me?'

'No, Professor, but I'm sure you'll show me.' She said in the ever so sultry voice. She then felt a sharp slap to the bottom of her right buttock and she yelped in arousal. She swiveled her head around to look up at him, 'Do it again.'

He gazed down at her impressed and the urge to be inside her took over him quicker than it ever had. He gave her another blow and her cries sent him over the edge. 'On the floor. Now.'

She grinned up at him and did as she was told, taking her robe off in the process. He was right behind her with his already off, his impressive erection bobbing in the firelight.

She lay down and looked up at him.

He shook his head, 'On your hands and knees.'

She looked rather worried.

He pulled her up to him and kissed her, 'I promise you're not going to regret this.'

She then turned around and as she did, she felt another blow of his hand on her backside. _That's why he wanted me like this. _

He squeezed her arse and looked down to see her arousal flowing significantly. He quickly positioned himself and thrust into her hard.

She moaned loudly and inhaled sharply, feeling her body adjust to him. He was like a madman, thrusting into her so quickly and so deeply, it was all she could do to hold herself up. He was hitting her G-spot every time he pounded into her so hard; she was trying her best to keep her sanity much less stay upright.

He felt her start to fall from one of his thrusts and moved one hand to grasp her hip and the other to her chest. 'Do you have any idea, what you do to me? You make me have to do this to you, but you love it don't you? You love me pounding into that tight little pussy. Say it! Say you love me pounding into your pussy.'

She could barely speak to him, but she somehow found the strength to respond, 'Yes.'

He pounded into her harder, 'Say it again, and say it louder. I want the whole castle to know how much you love me fucking your tight hole.'

'Yes! I love you fucking me! Never stop! Never…' She gasped in as he sent her over the edge. She was spasming around him, and she could feel his own release being admitted just as hers began.

He couldn't take it; she practically milked his orgasm out of him with her tight walls. Not to mention the sounds she made under him. She was writhing like a lion in battle. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Then he was officially gone, he could not remember ever having an orgasm as intense. His head felt like it was splitting and his cock felt aflame, and it was all thanks to her.

They both collapsed on the floor, heavily breathing. Severus soon regained his ability to stand and he picked her up and carried her to bed.

As he laid her down, she looked up to him with heavily lidded eyes. 'That was the best orgasm I've ever had.' Her face then scrunched up as if she was going to cry.

He bent over her and cupped her cheek, 'What's wrong, sweetheart? Did I hurt you?'

She shook her head, 'I just love you so much.'

He sighed in relief, 'I love you too, but it's nothing to cry over.'

She grabbed his hand, 'Just hold me, Sev. I need to be close to you.'

He stood and climbed over her, pulling her into his arms as he lay down beside her.

She snuggled up to him and breathed a sigh of relief, 'Never leave me, Sev. Never.'

He kissed the top of her head. 'Forever and Always, my sweet.'

They then latched on to each other for dear life and slowly drifted into a seemingly peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next week, Jordan and Severus more than made up for lost time, they were practically fucking all week long but Jordan had realized after some mount of time that if she rolled over to lay on her stomach that Severus was prone to having night terrors.

Most of the time all she had to do was reach over and place her hand on his chest to quiet him, but one night, the morning before the Governors were to arrive she couldn't seem to soothe him by her touch alone.

It was about 3:45 in the morning when Jordan awoke to him tossing and turning, screaming about not saving people. She placed her hand on his chest only for him to scream louder. In her shock, she tried to speak to him, only being drowned out by his voice.

She finally sat up on her knees and tried her best to cup his head between her hands. She caught him, but he still thrashed around in pain. She shook him repeating his name soothingly.

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked around the room as if he was surprised to see he was safe.

'Severus, it's ok. You're here with me, you're safe.' She said soothingly, rubbing his face.

He looked up at her and his face scrunched up, about to cry. 'I couldn't save them. I tried so hard, but I couldn't do anything.'

Her heart broke seeing him this way, and she pulled him up to her, cradling him in her arms. 'It's ok, Sev. It's over now. You did what you had to do. You had to keep up appearances. You're a Hero. I'm alive because of what you did, Sev.'

He looked up at her, heavily breathing and tears still rolling down his cheeks, 'You remind me so much of Lily: so kind, so innocent. You don't know what I had to do to those poor people. All because I was promised she'd be safe. But it was a lie. He came for her anyway. And I had to look into her eyes everyday that snarky little James Potter 2.0 walked into my classroom, seemingly unaware that I despised the mere look of him. He wasn't a bad kid. He was exceedingly dim witted, but he didn't deserve all that hate. He was a child, an innocent, and I treated him like the scum of the street. And it was all for nothing because he was to die anyway.'

'Sev, he was her son and he's the spitting image of his Father. You loved her more than anything; of course you had a grudge. As for his death, he wouldn't have walked into the forest like he did without your memories. You saved him Severus, and because of that, the whole Wizarding World was saved. Don't downplay your role just because it was ambiguous at times.'

He swallowed hard and looked up to her, searching her very being. 'I'm sorry, Jordan. I didn't mean to wake you-'

She stopped rubbing his chest and her eyes were aflame. 'Nonsense, Severus Snape. You are my partner. It's my job to hold you late at night and comfort you when you're upset.'

He sighed. 'You're right.'

She smiled down at him, 'Don't you ever forget it.'

His head shook a bit, seemingly trying to piece together why she loved him so much. 'Thank you, Jordan. I know you haven't said anything about them, but you've been comforting me all week. Believe it or not, I sleep better when you're in bed with me.'

She tufted. 'You could have had me fooled. And I didn't mention it because I thought it was normal. I find myself having to ask though. Is something wrong to make you have these night terrors, Severus? Like maybe you're remembering the-' Her eyes moved to his neck and back to his face. She'd been dying to ask about what happened that night and why he survived, but anytime she had the chance she couldn't seem to take it.

Severus saw her glance and lowered his head. 'I don't want to talk about that night, Jordan. But if must know, it's not that… I try not to think about that…'

Her hands came up to grasp his. 'But you've never even alluded to it, Severus. You know I'm understanding no matter what happened that I will understand. It's horrific having to just imagine…'

'Try living it. I assure you it was ten times worse than what you think it was.' He spat back making her lean back from him as she gripped his hands harder. He instantly knew he had startled her with his response. She was just trying to understand him. It wasn't like she was some nosey reporter like Rita Skeeter trying to get the real story. However, the events of the night he dodged death were back in the recesses on his mind and he wanted them to stay there. It was just too much to talk about at this point in time.

He leaned forward and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head to comfort her. 'I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm not upset with you. It's just… I haven't thought about it in so long for a reason.' He pulled her up at the shoulders and made firm eye contact. 'I will tell you one day, but until that day can you respect that it's too much for me to get into?'

Despite Jordan's natural bit of nosiness, she could see that he was being completely genuine with his words which made her sure of them. She nodded her head up ot him in reply. 'Yes. I think I can do that. Are you sure that nothing is bothering you to make you have these dreams?'

He looked down at her with a smile. She in fact was the reason he'd been having these dreams but not because she was doing anything wrong or bad, it was because he had plans for them, long-lasting ones. And at this point, he was a ball of worry that he wouldn't be able to protect her through it all. He didn't want her to be like the others he had failed to keep that promise to. In fact, he knew for certain that if anything happened to her, he'd surely die. But she couldn't know any of this. It would ruin his surprise. He hated to admit it but he had a knack for the dramatic and Minerva had already done so much for him in that respect to see it to fruition. She simply had to stay in the dark. 'I've had dreams like those for years, Jordan. But with you…' He took her hands and slowly intertwined his fingers in hers. 'I don't know. I just feel safe and like I have a purpose. You calm me like no one ever has before.'

She grinned up at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and tackled him out onto the bed. 'I fucking love you, you fool.' She spat at his bemused face before she planted a full mouth kiss on his lips.

His hands came up to her head and pulled her into his embrace more before they pulled away and smiled at each other.

Rising up off the bed, much to her chagrin, he pulled her into him at her waist. 'I think I'm going to shower and have a walk around the grounds after breakfast, care to join me?'

She smirked, 'The shower, or the walk?'

'Both of course.' He said as an eyebrow rose.

She got out of bed and grabbed his hand as she led him to the shower and turned it on. She turned to him and tucked his hair behind his ear, admiring his face.

'What?' He asked as he pulled her into him.

'Why do you dwell on past experiences and mistakes when you could be showing everyone how much you've grown because of them?'

He took her words in, thinking them over for what seemed like ages. 'I don't know.'

She placed her hands about his neck. 'I know you find small triumphs in your intimidation of your students, but promise me you'll lift your mask every once in a while out of class. No one will think of you as weak, they'll think of you as human. You might even make it a little easier on yourself.'

He nodded his head in response. 'I will never stop giving them a hard time; it is my responsibility to push them. However, you may be on to something with that kindness business. As much as I hate to admit it, you could be right.'

She kissed his cheek, 'Humility looks good on you, Sev.'

He rolled his eyes, 'Good grief. Get in the shower.'

She opened the door and stepped in after him, immediately dropping to her knees.

He looked down, impressed at her willingness. She had yet to even allude to taking him in her mouth. 'Really?'

She took him in her hand and he instantly sprung to life. She smiled at her ability to excite him so quickly, and moved her eyes up to meet his, 'Wash my hair, Severus. I'll be a while.' With that, she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head.

He gripped her hair tightly, surprised at how warm her mouth was around his member. 'Take your time.'

He took the bright yellow shampoo bottle from the shelf and squeezed a good amount into his hand. He reached down to cleanse her long, auburn locks, and found it hard to concentrate on his job as she went to town on him. He went about it the best he could though.

She was now taking all of him into her and sucking heavily as she moved back up him. This earned her a complementary grunt and a tightening of her hair. She knew he was having trouble above her, but all it did was fuel her more. She knew what she did next would completely render him. She took him in fully and cupped his balls in her right hand. She felt them constrict a bit, but she went on. She heard both of his hands smack the shower walls as he tried to brace himself. She then went in for the kill: sucking back up his length she took a deep breath and plunged herself onto him, taking him down her throat, she constricted her esophagus and began to bob up and down as best she could, finding it a bit difficult to take all of him into her. Yet she was always one for a challenge and lord did she do it well.

He no longer went about washing the shampoo out of her hair because he could no longer think about anything else, but the fact that his member was completely embedded in her throat. He felt her start to move and he thrust up into her trying to go deeper. Then he felt her cup his balls again and he was done for. He gripped her shampoo-clad hair and pulled her into him.

She felt his balls constrict and felt him pull her into him. She forced her head back just as he came, as to taste as much of him as she could. He tasted salty, but not too overwhelming, She rather liked this new taste, and she felt a pang of pride knowing she had no clue what she had just done to get this release from him. It was a few seconds before his hot bursts of release stopped. She then took him out of her mouth and lifted herself to look at him dead in the eye, her mouth full of his come.

He glanced back at her studying her every move. She then swallowed and a smile of pride and admiration spread across his face. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. 'Are you sure you've never done that before?'

She grinned. 'Positive, I couldn't even tell you what I did.'

An eyebrow rose and he planted a kiss on her mouth, thoroughly tasting himself on her. 'Outstanding work, Ms. Brooks. I dare say I'll ask you to repeat it often.'

'It would be my pleasure, Professor.'

He then let her go and turned her around to wash the shampoo out of her hair methodically. 'You have such beautiful hair. It's so long and the red tent really pops when you're wearing green.'

She sighed and leaned back against his hands, which were massaging her scalp. 'You'll have to thank my Mum. I got it from her.'

He turned her around, 'Perhaps I will one day.' He then took his own shampoo from the shelf and handed it to her, 'My turn.'

He then turned around and dropped to his knees to make it easier for her to reach him. She chuckled and washed his hair, putting as much care into his, as he put into hers.

When she was done, he pulled the faucet down and retrieved two towels with non-verbal magic. He slung his over his shoulder and began to dry her, rustling her hair as he got to her head. Then he wrapped her in the towel and turned her toward the bedroom, slapping her rear in retreat.

She glanced at him as she left the room and gleamed in the love she had for him. She opened the drawers to the dresser and noticed that all of her belongings were placed in them. Yet, some things weren't hers; she looked up to him as he walked into the room, a towel around his waist.

'Did you move you your things in here?' She asked him inquiringly.

He moved past her to pull open a drawer that housed several pairs of silk boxers-all different shades of black, silver, and green. 'I did. It seemed easier than having to run back and forth from room to room. I hope you don't mind.'

She stared at him admiringly, flattered that he never wanted to be away from her for even a few minutes. 'No, not at all. It does seem to make sense that way.' She opened drawers, looking for her knickers and bras with her mouth twisted.

He rolled his eyes and pulled the top drawer to the left open, revealing all of her under garments neatly laid out, including a few pairs she didn't recognize. She picked the sky blue pair up and admired them. They were adorned with a soft, white lace and pink stitching. She could see him smile at her in her peripheral vision. She lowered them and smiled. 'When did you have the time to get these?'

He straightened, pulling his boxers up, and sighed, 'They were meant to be an 'I'm sorry' gift for me acting like a complete prick last week, but a bit has happened since then.'

'You're telling me. Was that really last week? It seems like it was months ago.'

He laughed. 'I know.' He looked down at her wrists and drew them up to ponder over them. 'They're healing quite nicely.' He then placed a kiss on both wrists and took her knickers and bra from her, 'Turn around.'

'Sev, I can dress myself.' She giggled with a grin.

He opened his mouth and gave her an annoyed look, 'I know you can, but _I_ want to dress you this morning. Now, turn around.'

She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. He bent down and picked up each foot, placing it in it's destined hole and pulled her knickers up to her waist, admiring the way they looked next to her pale skin. 'Perfect fit.' He mused as he slapped her right buttock, 'Damn, I'm good.'

She gaped at him. 'Still humble I see.'

Turning her around to him, he placed both of her arms in their respective straps and pulled them up her arms. She reached up to maneuver her breasts in their cups as he clasped the garment at the back. He suddenly was back in front of her batting her hand away. 'My job.' He said, winking at her.

He pushed her breasts up into the cups and stood back admiring his work. 'Stunning. What shame we have to cover them up. However, I can't have Draco drooling over you all day. So, covered they'll have to be.'

He strolled over to the bureau and opened the doors, looking over the clothes inside. He pulled out a black dress with a sweetheart neckline. 'This will do nicely. The Board of Governors are coming today. You'll need to look your best. Plus, Lucius is the Co-Chairman of the board along with Pius, and I simply must show you off.'

She took the dress and slipped it over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a dime-piece yet she felt a pang of worry plague her.

He stepped into the mirror behind her, with his trousers and white button-up already on. He was fastening his buttons when he noticed her demeanor. 'Is something the matter?'

She shrugged, 'I haven't seen Pius since my Father was arrested.'

He turned her to him and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. 'I'm sure he'll remember you as the bubbly little Slytherin you were prior to that ordeal. He no doubt has heard our happy news by now. Lucius likes to run his mouth when it comes to my relationships and he hasn't had any material for quite some time. He probably told him as if he didn't know.'

Jordan chuckled at the notion knowing very well that Pius was the reason for their relationship surviving the war in the first place. 'I must admit I'm slightly nervous about Lucius. My Father always spoke about him and the things he got into, but I've never met him.'

Severus rubbed her shoulder lovingly. He and the rest of the board will love you just as much as everyone else in this bloody castle does by the end of the night. No doubt about it. Now, let me see that beautiful little smile.'

She couldn't help but grin up at him. He was so good at giving pep talks. He never failed to cheer her up. She reached up and buttoned his coat up the rest of the way, running her hand through his hair before she kissed him on the nose.

She walked over to the jewelry box on the nightstand. Pulling a pair of black pearl earrings and a matching necklace from the box, she put them on. She then pulled her hair black into its usual style and slipped on a pair of black flats. He was at the door, holding her teaching robes out to her. 'You look incredible in black. I can only imagine what they'll call us.'

'What _they'll_ call us? I think I'm more worried about what the kids with think than what our peers will. Are you ready?'

He nodded his head, 'I am.' He put his hands on her shoulders, 'Keep in mind that the way I act outside of our rooms has nothing to do with you. You know how annoyed I get with people.'

'Yes, but we're working on our patience, correct?' She asked raising her eyebrows.

He inhaled, 'Yes. Feel free to slap me if you need to.'

'Oh, don't worry I will.' She said with a sardonic smile.

Opening the door, he took her hand and they strolled through the dungeons peacefully. As they reached the main corridor, he turned to her, 'Speaking of the little miscreants, are you nervous about their arrival on Friday?'

She sighed, 'Not really, in fact, I'm kind of excited. I've missed Hogwarts so much; it's kind of like a dream come true to be back. I'm sure I won't feel that way after the first week, but that's what I have you for.'

He squeezed her hand in response. 'They're going to love you and your class. You've always had a way of transfixing people.'

'Why do you say that?'

'I remember your oral presentations in Potions were quite good, despite your loathing of the subject. -Yes, I know you hate Potions.- I do recall a presentation you made on _Sense and Sensibility_, I think it was. You compared Marianne Dashwood to that of a squirrel, flitting from lover to lover.'

'I did, I absolutely despised her character. Colonel Brandon deserved better, but apparently, Ms. Austen did not think so.'

'I would have to disagree with you. Who else was she to marry? That cheating scum John Willoughby?'

'Well no, but she refused him before. He should not have come back for her when he did.'

'That is what is known as Romance, my sweet. _Sense and Sensibility_ is what is known as a Romance novel. Why I should say, they didn't teach you anything at University, you should get a refund.'

She hit him in the chest playfully. 'Severus Snape, why must you be such an arse?'

He took her hands and moved them around him, 'What can I say? It just comes to me.'

He kissed her forehead, bringing her into him, when they both heard the sound of footsteps behind them. They parted to see a beaming Draco, walking down the corridor with Hermione and Neville in his wake.

'Well, well, looks like the honeymooners stopped long enough to come to a meal? Nice to see she stuck around for more play after last week, Sev.'

Severus looked stern. 'You know you don't call me that here.'

Draco shot his hands up in surrender. 'My apologies, Professor. I'm just happy to see you both can stand is all.'

Severus went to smack him up the side of his head, but he noticed Draco looked rather scared and knew Jordan was giving him a look.

He smirked, 'I would hate to have to send for Mr. Potter, Draco. I'm sure he would love the DADA post, if you were unable to see to your duties.'

Draco went to retort back to Severus when Jordan spoke. 'Draco, let's not repeat the drinking incident of '91 if we could please.'

He gulped and nodded his head. 'That was not my fault. If Potter hadn't been so-'

'Not your fault? Who was the game centered around, it wasn't Potter, I can tell you that.' Severus retorted.

Hermione turned her head toward them and walked over, 'Talking about Harry are you?'

'Yes. Jordan brought up the drinking incident from first year.' Draco said looking rather smug.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Well, in Gryffindor, we were never permitted to drink on school grounds, with the exception of the Yule Ball.'

'Could've had me fooled considering all the stupid things you went around doing.' Severus spat right before there was a sharp shooting pain in his ribs.

Jordan was glaring up at him. Glancing over to Hermione she said, 'Sorry, Hermione, we're working on controlling our snarky comments, _aren't we_, Severus?' She raised an eyebrow at him.

He exhaled forcefully and gave Hermione a sardonic smile. 'My apologies, Mrs. Weasley. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to speak with the Headmistress before our guests arrive.'

He kissed her forehead and billowed behind her toward Minerva. She smiled at Draco and stared at the ground, blushing.

Hermione looked from Severus to Jordan and tried to complement her superior. 'He seems to be quite taken with you. I'm sure it seems rather odd to be with an older man.'

Jordan shot daggers at her, 'You would know, wouldn't you?'

Hermione felt completely embarrassed and looked at the ground. Jordan seemed unphased. 'Neville, come eat with me, I want to catch up.'

Neville looked rather uncomfortable but followed anyway, asking Jordan about her past week.

'I wont divulge to many details, but he's completely different than you'd expect.'

Neville sighed, 'That's a relief. I'm not going to lie; I spent a considerable amount of time in the infirmary because of the way we found you two. I still can't get the sounds of you…'

'Neville, you don't have to share, I know how you feel. It must have been extremely unnerving finding the one man you hate most, ravaging your new friend like that.'

He turned to her with a surprised look. 'I don't _hate_ Professor Snape. He scares the shit out of me, but not because he was cruel to me during my school years. He's just so intimidating.'

Jordan looked over at Severus and sighed, 'I know. Isn't it hot?'

'Yes. Extremely. That's the problem.'

She swiveled her head back to meet Neville's nervous gaze. 'Excuse me?'

He exhaled. 'I'm gay, Jordan.'

'Oh, Neville does Severus-'

'God, no. I don't really care for him now but in my third year… I got quite a rouse from him berating me in class. He was my boggart because I was attracted to him and I was scared of what everyone would say, mostly my Gran. We're a Pureblood family, and she's rather traditional. When everyone saw that he was my boggart, they just assumed it was because he humiliated me and almost killed Trevor in class. I just let them think that because it was easier than telling them the truth.'

Jordan processed what he said, 'Then why did you tell me, Neville?'

'Because you're obviously attracted to him as well. If anyone understood, it would be you.'

She put her hand on his. 'You can trust me, Neville. I wont tell a soul.'

About that time Severus came over and sat beside her, grabbing a plate and piling eggs, bacon, and toast onto it. He looked at the empty place setting in front of her. 'Aren't you going to eat, Dear?'

'Yes, I was just chatting with Neville while I waited for you.' She said as she leaned forward to make her own plate.

Severus glanced over at Neville who looked as if he would melt into a puddle. 'Mr. Longbottom.'

He stood rather suddenly, 'Professor Snape,' and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall.

Severus watched him leave with a confused look. 'Did I do something rude?'

She looked over at him and sighed. 'No, Dear. Neville just has some things he needs to work through.'

'Apparently so.' He mumbled as they both dug into their breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Around the time they finished eating Minerva came over and prepared a plate for herself. She sat down beside Jordan and was quickly followed by Hermione. Minerva chatted with them both and then the long dreaded offer was made.

'Jordan, would you, Luna, and Hermione like to join me and the other female staff for afternoon tea on Friday? It is a bit of a tradition for us older professors to take the younger ones under our wing.'

Jordan looked over at Minerva and smiled. 'That sounds lovely, Headmistress. Speaking of Luna, where is she? I haven't seen her since yesterday.'

'Oh you know how those who have he sight like to spend their waking hours doing Merlin knows what up in the North Tower. Sybil has told me Luna is getting on fine; I even think she's given her a few pointers. Naturally, Sybil is livid she'd even dare to critic her methods, but I've been informed they've made some type of progress with your and Severus's prophecy.'

At that moment, Jordan's dishes were gone and she looked over to see Severus storming off. She looked at Minerva sympathetically. 'He doesn't like it when people mention our prophecy. It makes him feel like he can't make his own decisions.'

'That and I think I frightened him this morning.'

She twisted her head to ask what she meant when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in stormed the Board of Governors, led my none other than, the silver-haired Lucius Malfoy. Draco stood up to great his father who was eyeing Jordan from across the Hall.

She felt Severus' hand about her waist and he was motioning her to come with him. 'Talk to him as if you were talking to your family. He was quite fond of your Father so he'll probably mention him. Just take deep breaths and lay on the charm. You look ravishing, He wont be able to resist.'

They approached and Jordan noticed Lucius look her over and smirk. _Yes, Draco was definitely his Father's son. _She thought.

'Severus, old friend. It's been too long.' Lucius said as he shook his best friend's hand.

'I'd have to disagree with you, Lucius. I'm afraid it hasn't been long enough.' Severus responded rather facetiously.

Lucius eyed him and then turned his attention to Jordan who gazed at him regally. 'And this must be the Ms. Brooks I've heard so much about. Draco tells me you have your lover's death glare, my Dear.'

'He has your tendency to disrespect women, which is what earned him that death glare.' Jordan chided.

Severus averted his gaze up to keep from laughing and Lucius chuckled. 'I'm sure he deserved it entirely.' He cleared his throat, 'I saw your Mother the other day. Narcissa had her over for tea. How is she getting on without your Father?'

'I'm afraid I would not know. I haven't spoken with her in a few weeks.' Jordan responded looking down, and back up quickly, remembering Pureblood etiquette.

'What a pity. Narcissa and her seem to be getting on quite well actually. I guess that sort of thing happens when your husbands are incarcerated for a time.' He glanced over at Severus who was giving him a warning glare.

'My apologies, Ms. Brooks. Judging by the look on Severus' face, it appears I have overstepped. Forgive me.' He said as he kissed her hand.

She looked down at him. 'It's not your fault, Lord Malfoy. How were you to know of my family's inability to communicate with each other?'

'Regardless, I shall see to avoid in the subject in the future.' He nodded his head to Severus. 'Now, I must go speak with Minerva, but I shall see you both later this evening.'

'We're already looking forward to it.' Jordan responded before Severus could retort.

Lucius smirked at Severus, 'Already speaking as if you were one, you better keep her, Sev. She looks like she'll be good for you.' He said, admiring her body and walking away.

'Wanker.' Severus chided as he glided away.

'Prick.' Jordan said as she glared at his retreating form.

They both realized what the other said and smiled at each other. 'I love you.' They both said in tandem.

Severus smirked as he took her hand and walked with her out of the Hall, 'Great minds think alike.'

They walked out into the main corridor and out onto the grounds. 'You handled him awfully well.' Severus said wrapping his arm around her.

'I grew up around people like him. At least he has some sense of decency. Most of my parent's friends didn't.'

'Did you know your Mother had been having tea with Narcissa, or is this a new development?'

She shook her head. 'I haven't talked to my Mum in weeks. As I told you, we parted discontent with each other. I had no idea she even knew Narcissa.'

He gripped her tighter. 'Maybe you should think about contacting her, Jordan.'

'There is no way I'm doing that. I'm a firm believer in the silent treatment when it comes to her, as you well know. She never fully supported my decision to teach. Because why would I work, when a handsome, well-off cad could shower me in his gold?'

Severus looked affronted, 'And what am I if not that?'

She twisted her head and stopped dead. 'I told you before that I don't give a shit about your money. I'm with you because I love you not because I love your money, estates, and lordship. I'm not going to live like that again, Severus.'

He looked at her sympathetically. 'I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to strike a cord.' He pulled her into him, 'I do believe you are one of the only Purebloods in existence who doesn't want their inheritance.'

'Every single cent was given to him for an unjust cause. I never want our child to grow up in an atmosphere where I would be expected to have someone else raise them. My Father forced my Mother to hire a nanny and although she is the reason my love for books exists, I would give it all away to have one real conversation with my Mother after I came to Hogwarts.'

His eyebrows scrunched into a tight line. 'I wouldn't dream of having anybody else raise our children. Why would I want to miss out on all of those happy memories?'

Jordan smiled and snapped to attention. 'What did Minerva tell you that frightened you this morning?'

He looked away and rolled his eyes. 'Ms. Lovegood has informed Minerva of a prophecy. Naturally, they wont tell me what it is.'

'So, why did that frighten you?' She asked inquisitorially.

'Prophecies are only truly revealed to seers when they are meant to be seen to fruition. The fear of the unknown unnerves me.'

'But it's not unknown to you, Severus. You've seen these things happen.'

He huffed. 'Yes, but I don't know _when_ those things are destined to happen. I'm as blind as you are in that aspect.'

'We'll roll with the punches, Sev. It couldn't be too bad could it?'

He looked annoyed. 'I just hate knowing that they know details of our future and I don't.'

'What can we do? They'll tell us when the time comes.'

He turned them around and started back up to the school. 'You're right, but if they've told you, that means we'll learn of the prophecy sooner rather than later. Oh look there's Pius.'

Jordan turned to see the smiling face of Pius Thicknesse bounding toward them. As he approached, he held out his hand to Severus. 'Severus Snape, my friend! I find it odd I've missed you so much, but oh, I'm afraid I missed this lovely lady far more that I should.' He cupped both sides of Jordan's face and drew her in for a hug. 'How I've missed that smiling face of yours, my Dear.'

'You better watch yourself, Pius. Severus is liable to hex your bullocks off for lingering too long.' She responded smiling at her Godfather.

He stepped away and looked at Severus. 'I trust you're treating her well?'

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'Every chance I get.' He smiled at her.

Pius chuckled, 'And whatever happened to that Gale character they had you matched up with?'

Severus studied Pius and turned his head to stare into Jordan possessively.

She kept looking at Pius, 'Oh I haven't seen him in weeks. He woke up one morning and told everyone he'd never wanted to marry me and that he was a homosexual. I was ecstatic. I did have eyes for another, you know.' She said meeting Severus' glare. 'I left home the day of and headed for Hogwarts. I assume that's why Mum won't return my owls. We did have a bit of a row.'

Pius observed Severus who seemed rather smug. 'Yes. She is rather cross with you at the moment.'

'Have you blabbed about Severus?' She asked him with a cold stare.

He laughed. 'Fuck no. I'm afraid you'll have to deal with that on your own.'

'I assumed as much. She'll see it in the papers come Sunday. No doubt I'll receive a howler, if not more, some time after that. I just hope it doesn't come during breakfast. What a hubbub that would create and on my first day, no less.'

He tilted his head sympathetically. 'She has to find out sometime. In your defense, you could definitely do much worse. I've never known Severus to be unkind to one he cares for and he no doubt cares for you immensely. It's a relief really, after you went about chatting him up around your Mother for years.'

Severus spun to look at her humorously, 'You chatted me up?'

Jordan tilted her head and went to retort, but Pius spoke before she did, 'Of course she did! Why did you think you were never invited to a gathering at Brooks Manor? They were sure you'd bed her given the chance. I knew that their concerns were not misplaced before you lot ever needed me. You two reeked of longing even then.'

'And here I thought Oliver and Emmeline didn't approve of my teaching methods. You must have been shit at hiding your feelings, Darling.' He said as he pulled her into him by the waist.

She blushed and smiled up at them. 'I guess I did get a bit carried away at times.'

Pius laughed uproariously, 'A _bit_? You talked about him so much that you actually started to billow around the Manor like him, making snarky comments and reading constantly. It was quite humorous, Severus. You really should have seen her.'

'You're forgetting that she was under my care nine months out of the year, Pius. I know how she billowed about. I was rather flattered by her actions. However, she is too kind to _truly_ act like me.'

Pius shrugged, 'Well, you're definitely right about that.' He turned to walk with them back up to the castle. 'Are you two attending lunch in the Great Hall?'

'No, actually we are hosting Minerva and several of the board members in our study. Would you care to join us?' Severus responded rather graciously.

'That would be grand! Lucius will be present, no doubt?'

'Naturally, he's always up to snoop around one's living quarters. We'll let him snoop though. He wont find anything worth a damn, we only moved in about a month ago.'

'Yes, and I'm sure you've christened the place thoroughly.' Pius said as his eyebrows rose and a smirk played around his lips.

'I will divulge nothing. What happens behind closed doors, stays behind them.' Severus spat, countering Pius' suggestive comment.

Pius huffed, 'Not from what I hear. The rumor is, you two made quite a raucous last week in your labs, Severus.'

Severus swallowed hard, 'I had hoped Lucius hadn't gotten to you yet, but alas. He is too wanton to zip his lips. Draco obviously told him.'

'I hope you weren't too embarrassed,' Pius leaned in to ask Jordan just as they reached the main corridor.

She shrugged, 'I couldn't say I wasn't embarrassed. It was all rather humorous really. Draco started laughing upon seeing us as if we were a comedy act.' She snuggled into Severus' harm. 'And poor Severus was worried about me the entire time.'

'I should say so! Your first sexual encounter with him, if not your first sexual encounter at all, was in front of the people you work with.' Pius countered.

'I was more concerned about her nether regions being on display in front of the whole staff.' Severus hawked.

Pius chuckled awkwardly, 'I'm sure Minerva was livid. Her precious little Slytherin smacked down on a workbench, while her Deputy went to town between her legs. That's enough to send anyone over the edge.'

'Oh that's exactly what he did, Pius. He's quite impressive you know.' Jordan retorted staring at her lover with heavily lidded eyes.

Severus cleared his throat, 'Minerva was actually very understanding. Speaking of which, look alive here she comes with the rest of the board.'

Pius sighed. 'I guess I should mingle with them. I arrived late, hopefully they won't notice.'

Severus smirked, 'You're a complete fool if you think they haven't noticed, look at them.'

Minerva looked completely unnerved. Jordan assumed it was because of the board's arrival. However, she instantly brightened upon seeing her Deputy and Head of House. 'Severus, are you and Jordan ready for us?'

'Of course, Headmistress. I believe you know the way. We'll join you shortly.' Severus replied politely.

She smiled at him and led the board members down to the dungeons, while Severus took Jordan's hand and practically sprinted to the deserted second floor.

'Severus, what are you doing? Where are we going?' Jordan asked as they both flew up the corridors.

He didn't respond but pushed her into an alcove and cast a Disillusionment charm. 'I need you now.' He said as he undone his trousers. 'Hurry, if we're gone too long, they'll know.'

Jordan also needed some type of release before she charmed her way into the board's good graces. So, she was happy to oblige.

She helped him with his boxers and he finally sprang free. He desperately pulled her dress up and secured it in her cleavage, making her stop and giggle at him.

He glared at her, 'You think that's funny do you?'

She tried her best to dispel her laughter, but it was no use. The look on his face was one she had seen many times before in class when she did something wrong. It was a mixture of resentment and yearning.

He then bent down and took in the view of the now soaking wet knickers he had bought for her. He glanced back up at her anxious face and back down.

He then stood, slipping his hand down to envelope her quivering quim. 'Always so wet for me.' He remarked as she grasped his shoulders urgently.

The look on her face was one he too had seen many times before during her seventh and eighth year. It was a mixture of respect and underlying promiscuity. That look was all he needed to get his blood flowing rapidly. He couldn't wait any longer. He simply must enter her now.

The next thing she knew he had picked her up and was entering her. She clung onto him. He had never been this deep in her. It was the most intense and potentially problematic way he had taken her so far. He was liable to rip her in two pounding into her like this, but Jordan held onto him for dear life and just enjoyed the ride. They probably wouldn't get the chance to do this again for a while.

Neither of them said anything, they simply felt each other and languidly explored each other's mouths. Severus' breath began to become labored and he reached down to stroke his lover to orgasm.

The moment he touched her, she bucked into him and positioned him perfectly inside her, probing her G-spot every time he entered her. She thrashed above him and he struggled to keep her still. He pushed her ever so slightly against the wall and she seemed to become more tame, although he could feel her constricting around him.

Two minutes later they were both screaming each other's names as they reached their peak. He thrust her up against the corridor wall while they both caught their breath.

She gazed at him. 'How do you keep getting better every time?'

He met her gaze, his breathing still labored. 'Because you drive me wild. I need to have you every second of every day.'

'I'd have to agree with you. You seem to be made for me.' She giggled as she cupped his cheek.

He gave her a devilish smirk. 'And you thought I wouldn't fit.' He thrust up into her again and her head flew back against the wall in sheer pleasure.

'We need to be getting back, it wont be long before they come looking for us.' She retorted upset that he would have to leave her body.

He sighed, 'You're right,' and sat her back down on the ground, pulling out of her.

She whimpered as they separated.

He looked down at her proudly. 'It'll only be for a little while, my love.'

He then fixed himself and bent down to pull her knickers back into place before scourgifying them both.

Clean and completely rejuvenated, they walked hand in hand down to the dungeons. The castle was seemingly deserted. 'It's so peaceful without students present.' She remarked as they descended.

'Indeed. I've spent many a break here and the castle never fails to have a serene air about it without the presence of its pupils.'

They walked down the corridor. 'Where is everyone?'

He placed his hand upon the handle and grinned, 'Just wait.'

He then flew the doors open in his usual fashion and the massive sound of people erupted from his office and their study. Everyone turned to take in the pristine form of their hosts.

Severus held out his arm for his partner and she took it. Several of the board members were beaming at their impressive entrance. Lucius and Pius stood in the back of the room, shaking their heads at their friend and his girlfriend.

'Nice to see we were invited.' Severus roared drolly.

Jordan watched him admiringly and turned back to gaze about the room.

Lucius and Pius shared a knowing glance and Lucius went to retort, 'Well maybe if you hadn't stopped to shag her brains out, you wouldn't have been late, you old fool!'

Severus shot him a look that had everyone in the room looking back and forth between them awkwardly. Then Jordan tightened her grip on him and looked Lucius straight in the eye, 'Guilty!' She grumbled sarcastically, looking back up to Severus who was smirking at her.

There was a roar of laughter and Jordan saw Pius eye Lucius and whisper something to him. Lucius gave Severus a jealous glance before looking Jordan over and turning back to his previous conversation.

Pius gave them both a humored wink.

Severus leaned down and whispered in Jordan's ear, 'All these old fools are jealous they don't have someone as sexy as you to shag in the corridors rather than be in here chatting about the times.'

She chuckled. 'And all the women are jealous because they don't have someone as tall, dark, and handsome as you to savagely taking them in the corridors rather than be in here listening about the times.'

'Well, then I'll consider us both fortunate.' He said as he led her into the reasonably packed study.

They roamed about the room regally speaking with a few of the board members, when Jordan noticed Luna walk in. She seemed to sense something and instantly looked up at Jordan and Severus with wide eyes. A huge smile of relief spreading across her face.

Jordan's eye contact with her was broken when Severus was giving her a glass of Chardonnay. He took his glass and sipped it just as Jordan turned to see Luna right on top of her.

She took the glass from her agitatedly. 'You can't drink that! You're with child!'


	16. Chapter 16

Jordan's eye's widened at Luna's words. Then she realized Severus was choking on his Chardonnay. She turned to him quickly, 'Are you ok, Sev? Cough it up.' She said as she hit his back hard.

His speech was labored, 'Wha- What did you just say, Ms. Lovegood?

She looked at them airily. 'Jordan is pregnant. I could sense it as I walked into the room. Oh, this is great news indeed. I must inform Minerva.'

'No!' They both spat. Severus took her by the arm and gilded her over to a corner. 'You will do no such thing. If Jordan is indeed pregnant _we_ will tell Minerva, you are to keep your mouth shut am I clear?'

Luna observed him hazily. 'The child can be no more than hours old. I will not deviate from my duties, Professor. You will tell her within the fortnight or I will.' She then walked away and mingled with the crowd of people.

Severus turned to Jordan who looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her eyes rose to meet his, 'This can't be.'

Severus very discreetly took her hands. 'I will look you over later. For now you are to act as if nothing has happened-Look at me.' Her eyes rose to his, overwhelming worry etched in them. 'Nothing.'

She shook her head in agreement. He stepped behind her to retrieve another glass.

'Severus, I can't drink that-'

'It's sparking cider. Now, drink.'

She did so and looked behind him to try and change the subject. From afar, she could see three red headed men chatting with Neville and Hermione. One of them had his arm around her waist.

'Severus, are those the Weasley's?'

He turned and looked in her line of vision. 'Yes. The tallest one is Arthur, the one with the scar across his face is Bill and the one intertwined with Mrs. Weasley is Ronald. No doubt, you remember him.'

'That's Ron Weasley? He's bulked up a bit hasn't he?' She responded surprised, trying her best to act as if she wasn't completely going mad.

'Well, the last time you saw him was in his first year, so I'd hope so.' Severus chided.

She tensed and gave him a glare.

He immediately realized his folly. He swallowed hard, 'Forgive me. I admit it is a bit difficult to act normal considering-'

'Then don't expect me to act as if nothing is wrong, because you're not the one who might have to bare the evidence of our unwedded romp.' She grabbed the Firewhiskey from his hand, knocked it back, and stormed away as she shook her hands in anger.

'Jordan-' He pleaded as he went to grab her wrist, but she was gone.

'Trouble in Paradise, Snape?' said a familiar voice.

Severus slowly spun his head to look upon him with distain. 'Potter.'

Harry stood there, a drink in his hand. He grinned at Severus and looked at the retreating figure of Jordan. 'She is rather lovely. Although, this is not news to you.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Nice to see you still enjoy making my existence miserable, Potter.'

He leaned in, 'I could say the same to you. However, you saved my life so there is some kind of payment in store for me.'

'Left Ginerva at home I see.' Severus drawled as he grabbed another Firewhiskey and knocked it back.

'Oh, I don't bring her to board gatherings. I'm afraid that would be improper etiquette.' He explained in a conniving tone, clearly chiding Severus for drinking so quickly.

He did his best to suppress his growing anger. Who was he to chide him about drinking in his own rooms? Taking a deep breath he heard Jordan's voice in the back of his head._ If you can't handle a situation and you feel as thought you are going to say something rude, kindly excuse yourself._ Shit. Jordan. He was such a wanker. He had to make it up to her and he thought he knew just the way. This news was a little too much for the both of them, even if they didn't know if it was true or not. They hadn't even really talked about kids besides the whole trust issue. He felt a pang of guilt. If only he'd brewed that fucking contraceptive… Yet, he couldn't deny the thought of having children with her was rather exciting. _Shit, Severus, no. You can't think like that right now. Go to her you fool. _'Yes…' He replied after a minute… his eyes wondered for a moment and he then walked away, heading for his and Jordan's bedroom.

Harry shook his head, not surprised at all, and went to join the Weasley's and Neville.

Meanwhile, Jordan was in their bathroom trying to make herself look presentable. She brushed through her hair and put it back up. Pregnant? How could she be fucking pregnant? Well obviously she knew it was only elementary, they'd been humping like rabbits, but really? This soon? Was she ready? She went to relieve her bladder. The thought of having Severus' children excited her more than she cared to admit, but surely he was having a hard time with it if he couldn't even pull his mask over long enough for her to have a mental breakdown.

She sighed… A baby? A cute little bundle of joy running around with long black hair and a snarky attitude? She couldn't help but smile at the sentiment. It made her heart flutter just thinking about it.

As she stood up she noticed the familiar red tent to the water. She wasn't pregnant at all. She had got her period. 'Oh God.' She said as she cleaned herself up. Well that was a nice pipe dream while it lasted… She had to go tell him. Right as she went to open the door a bout of cramps struck her. She was practically keeled over on the floor when she heard a knock on the door. 'Yes?!' She whined as she looked up to see Severus' worried face.

He dropped to his knees as if to see what was the matter. There was an ungodly amount of worry in his eyes as he noticed the tears of pain in her eyes. 'What's wrong, Jordan? Why are you in the floor? Were you crying?'

She nodded her head as another round of her cramps came around, she keeled over in pain as he looked down at her perplexed. He cupped her face and looked down at her. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have expected you to keep this news bottled up. I'll ask everyone to leave and we can talk about it. Please don't cry Jordan. I'm so, so sorry.'

She somehow managed to lean up and look at him. 'No, Severus. You don't have to do that.' He looked at her confused. 'I got my period. I'm not pregnant.' She explained with a smile. It then dissipated as she keeled over again. 'But I sure feel like I'm dying. My cramps are why I'm crying.'

He sighed and sat down on the floor. 'Thank God.' He then looked up as if he thought he had said something wrong. 'I don't mean that I don't want a little… Snape running around, just not presently.' He then realized there was obviously a more important matter at hand. 'Shit. Hold on, I brewed before you came just for this reason.' He shot up off the floor and pulled the potions cabinet open, fingering through the different vials. 'Yes, here it is.'

As he walked over to her she saw the familiar red and black bottle in his hands. She practically snatched it out of his hand and threw the cork out of her way before chugging the vial. Her head hit the door as the hand with vial in it fell to the floor. A smile of relief and pleasure came to her face as the berry flavored potion did it's work and took her pain away as it warmed her lower tummy. 'God bless you, Severus Snape…'

He was back in her line of sight, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. 'Do you feel better?'

She nodded her head as he sat her down on the bed. 'Immensely.'

'Good. I remembered how bad they were. I don't think I could ever forget you creaming in pain that one night, but I guess that takes care of our worries though. Although I will admit, I did kind of like the idea for just a split second… a cute little girl running around with you're beautiful hair, reading constantly.'

She smiled over at him and patted his thigh. 'I admit, I agree. But, Severus, why did Luna say that if it wasn't the case?'

He went to speak when Minerva popped her head in. 'Are you two all right? You seem a bit distant.'

Jordan thought fast and sighed. 'We're fine, Minerva. Severus was just prepping me on things I should and shouldn't say to Lucius. I'm rather nervous about meeting him.'

She chuckled, 'Ah. Well you might not have to talk to him much, Dear. There's someone out here who would like to meet the two of you.'

Severus stood. 'I'm afraid we know everyone out there, Minerva. Did someone else arrive?'

'Yes actually. Just about twenty minutes ago.'

His eyebrow shot up. 'Well? Who is it?'

She gave him a discontented smile. 'One your students. She's a first year. I've also been informed by the girl who came across her that she displays many Slytherin traits. Which is why I'm sure she'll be sorted into Slytherin.'

'A student, Minerva? Why is she early? I didn't even know the Hogwarts Express had left.' Severus inquired; completely livid someone had arrived without warning. That was until Jordan elbowed him in the side.

'She has been obtained from an orphanage in London. We only found her about a month ago and it's been exceedingly hard getting her here. We had to end up adopting her. It was a complete mess. Anyway, she's a ward of the school now and she's here to become acquainted with the people she might think of as her parents. Which if she's sorted into Slytherin, which I'm fully confident she will be by what I've heard so far, will be the two of you.'

Severus rolled his eyes. That was just perfect. 'No pressure or anything.' He retorted under his breath as Jordan elbowed him again.

Jordan strode over to the door, 'Well, where is she? We'd love to meet her, _wouldn't we, Severus_?'

He followed in tandem with a twinge of menace in his voice. 'Of course, Love. There's nothing I'd rather do with my-'

They walked out of the room to see a little girl standing by Minerva's side against the wall. Her long auburn hair was in two, neat, little braids around her shoulders. She wore a sky blue dress with a Slytherin green jumper and on her feet; she wore blue trainers the same color as her dress.

She looked up at the two of them in wonder and smiled. Jordan instantly bent down and held out her hand to her as Severus stood in awe, as if he'd seen a ghost. Jordan smiled over at her, ignoring Severus and his sarcastic attitude for the time being. It would never to for her first impression of them to be her chiding him. 'Hello. I'm Professor Brooks. What's your name?'

She grinned and shook Jordan's hand. 'Caroline Rachel Elliot.'

'That's a beautiful name. I know a Caroline from one of my favorite books. Have you ever heard of _Pride and Prejudice_?'

She jumped a bit in excitement. 'Jane Austen's novels are my favorite! The nurses at the orphanage used to read _Pride and Prejudice_ to me when I was sick because I reminded them of Caroline Bingley.'

'I don't doubt it. She's described as very beautiful and smart.'

She blushed and tilted her head toward the floor. When she brought it back up, Jordan saw her eyes move up the dark, intimidating figure of her partner. She drew her attention back to her by coughing. 'Caroline, this is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions here and we'll both be your Heads of House if you do indeed end up in Slytherin like Professor McGonagall thinks you will. Regardless, if you have any difficulty with _anything_, you are to come talk with us. Do you understand?'

She nodded her head, but she couldn't keep contact with Severus. When she looked back toward the ground he bent down and looked her square in the eye. 'It will be a pleasure to be your Professor and Head of House, Ms. Elliot. I have no doubt you will be at the top of your class.'

A smile slowly spread across her face. 'Thank you, sir. I hope I wont disappoint you.'

His features twisted slightly, 'You're dress is rather beautiful, Ms. Elliot. I think Ms. Brooks has something like it. _I'm_ partial to black, but you both look stunning in the color. It complements your hair.' He looked back up at Jordan making sure she caught his duel complement and was pleased to see her smile down at him after she wiped the look of immense pride off her face. He was being so nice to this girl. That was odd.

Caroline noticed the look they exchanged and sighed. Severus turned back to her and held out his hand, 'Would you care to accompany me and Ms. Brooks for the night, Ms. Elliot?'

She looked up at him in admiration and quickly shook her excitement away to play his little game of minds. 'It would be the highest honor to be in your company, Professor.' She took his hand and Jordan took his arm. And off they went, into the study.


	17. Chapter 17

As the three of them entered, Lucius and Pius looked at them as if they were hit buy a stunning spell. Severus winked at them and they both returned, reluctantly, to their conversation with Mr. Weasley. Severus then spotted Luna and turned to Jordan. 'Excuse me, Dear. I need to have a word with Ms. Lovegood.'

He bent down to Caroline. 'I will have to leave you for a while, Ms. Elliot, but I'm sure you'd enjoy the company of Professor Brooks much more than myself. I shall return.' He kissed her hand and stood, billowing toward Luna with malice in every step.

'Be nice, Severus.' Jordan called out to him.

Caroline then took her hand and pulled to get her attention. Jordan looked down into her inquiring face.

'Professor may I ask you a personal question? It means a great deal to me.'

'I would be offended if you didn't. Come sit with me.' She led them over to one of the green velvet sofas and told her to continue.

'Well, what I wanted to know is… Is Professor Snape your husband?'

Jordan smiled. 'No, he is not. Why do you ask?'

She looked disappointed and gulped, 'He looks at you like Mr. Darcy looks at Elizabeth. It makes me sad that you can't be with him.'

Jordan laughed, 'You misunderstand me. He's… He's courting me. We will hopefully marry one day, but we aren't married yet.'

'So he's your boyfriend?' She asked with a smile.

'Essentially, but don't you ever let him hear you call him that. He might become cross with you.'

She slipped down in her seat. 'Is he mean? Professor McGonagall said she didn't know how he would react to me arriving early. From what I heard, he wasn't entirely pleased. Although, he did look at me like I was his long lost child when he came out after you.'

Jordan gave her a sympathetic grin and giggled at her joke. 'He's not mean he's just had a bit of a rough day. He cares a lot about structure and protocol though. Nothing to worry about. He seems to like you quite a bit, but if I were you, I wouldn't expect him to act the same around your classmates.'

'But why?'

'He shows his love in odd ways. He also cares a lot about his students, especially in his house although he'd never admit it. But because of that, he'll push you harder, make you better both academically and socially.'

'That does sound rather odd, but I like him. He can't be all bad if you like him. You're really nice.'

She patted her hand and smiled. She turned her head to see Severus and Luna going at it, Severus trying to keep his composure, but failing. Luna smiling at him and looking as if she was completely stoned.

Jordan sighed and shook her head.

Caroline looked confused. 'Does Professor Snape care a lot about Professor Lovegood? He seems to be quite cross with her.'

'No. I'm afraid not. She often says things that make him upset.'

'Why would she do such a thing?'

'It's not that she means to upset him. She just has a weird way of giving him information.'

'Oh. She said some weird things to me too. Professor McGonagall looked upset with her as well.'

Jordan turned her body toward Caroline. 'What did she say to you?'

Caroline inhaled. 'Well she told me she'd been waiting to see me. I didn't even know I was coming to Hogwarts until last week. I don't even have my books yet. It was quite the debacle getting me out of there. Professor McGonagall had to come get me herself two days ago, but then I got to stay with the girl that works for her. She's so cool, I was kind of sad to see her go although, mind you I was really excited to come here after all she told me. She said not to get on Professor Snape's bad side. Now that I see what he looks like, I don't think I'd dare do that. For some reason, I really just want him to like me.'

Jordan looked deep in thought then she snapped out of it. 'That's a Slytherin trait, you know, wanting people to like you. And as for your books, if you'd like Professor Snape and I will take you tomorrow? The day after that, everyone else will come and we'll have to help Professor McGonagall with decorating for the feast. Would you like for us to take you?'

Caroline was beaming, 'Of course I would! I know Professor McGonagall would have taken me otherwise, but it would be much more exciting with you and Professor Snape.'

Jordan chuckled. 'All right. We would love to take you. It can be a bit overwhelming your first time. I'm assuming the orphanage you stood at was run my Muggles?'

She nodded her head. 'Yes, but there was a nurse there who was a witch, she's the one that works for Professor McGonagall. She taught me a few spells. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be there. It was an awful place, Professor…' Looking around she smiled. 'I like the green in your rooms. It's really relaxing…'

'Thank you. I'm seeing more and more of what Professor McGonagall was talking about. Did the nurse there happen tell you her name? Perhaps we could write to her and keep her updated.'

'Yes! It was Charlotte Pendragon. She didn't really like the other kids, they got on her nerves, but she told me I was special. She told me all about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. I am extremely grateful for her help.'

Jordan grinned from ear to ear, completely stunned. 'I know Charlotte. She's my best friend.'

Caroline's eyes widened, 'You're Jordan?'

She laughed, 'Yes. I can only imagine what she's told you about me.'

'She said you were the best in your year! That you were good at every subject and you were Head Girl and your Mum and Dad were very powerful people in the Ministry. I've never met another Pureblood before! Well, besides Charlotte, but I don't think she counts.'

Jordan looked affronted. 'You're a Pureblood?'

She nodded her head. 'Yes ma'am. My Mum and Dad were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.' She shrunk down in her chair. 'They didn't fight for the good side.'

Jordan put her hand on Caroline's shoulder. 'My parents didn't either. They funded the Dark Lord for quite some time. I didn't know about them until my Father sent me away when things got more precarious.'

She sniffled a bit. 'My Mum and Dad didn't want me. Charlotte said that they were probably in his inner circle and that meant they would have had to give me to him. She wouldn't tell me what she meant by that, but it doesn't sound good. Although I don't think they loved me anyway, I've been at the orphanage since I was born. There wasn't even a person to drop me off, just a note with information about me.'

'Here you are, my Dear.' Severus said as he handed Jordan a glass of red wine unexpectedly.

She turned her head up to him and he kissed her on the cheek before turning his glance to Caroline. He rose and looked at her, 'Why the long face?'

Jordan put her hand on Caroline's. 'Ms. Elliot was just telling me about her parents. They were Pureblood.'

Severus came around the sofa to sit beside Jordan and gave her a troubled look. 'Is that so?'

'And guess who found her and told her all about the Wizarding World. She even taught her a few spells.'

His eyebrows rose.

'Charlotte.'

He looked rather surprised. 'Well then. Odd how small the world we live in is, isn't it?'

'Indeed. Also, Severus, I promised we'd take her to Diagon Ally to get her books and things. I'm sure she couldn't ask for a better person to help her gather her Potion's stores.'

He thought about it for a moment. 'Yes. I suppose you're quite right. We'll go tomorrow.'

He leaned forward, meeting Caroline's smiling face. 'And you'll stay with us tonight. There's no reason for you to be in the cold dormitories when we have a perfectly warm guest room.'

Jordan put her hand on Severus' knee and rubbed it approvingly. Looking to see Caroline tearing up beside them.

'Oh, dear, Severus. It appears we've made her overwhelmed.' Jordan said leaning up to console the girl.

She looked up at them both, 'Why are you being so nice to me? No one has ever been this kind to me…'

Jordan pulled her into her lap consolingly. 'In Slytherin we care for our own. You have been through quite a bit for your young age and we want to rectify that.'

Severus leaned forward and wiped her tears away. 'You will be in our care after all. We can't have you anything but pleased with our care.'

Caroline nodded her head as she looked up at them in awe. 'I'm just so happy I came here. I was so nervous.'

Severus pulled at Jordan's waist and looked her right in the eye. 'You have nothing to worry about. If anyone give you any trouble, come right to us and we'll set them straight.'

Caroline laied her head down on Jordan's chest and sniffled. 'I've never felt so loved. Thank you so much.'

Jordan turned to Severus with tears in her eyes as she rubbed her back. He gave her a countering look before he leaned in and whispered to her so Caroline couldn't hear. 'Really whoo her. She's important.'

She looked at him in awe and gave him a wry smile, as question upon question came into her head. He only held up a finger to his lips. _Later_, he mouthed.

She grinned over at him and nodded her head. _I love you, _She mouthed.

He smiled back and kissed her temple. 'I love you too' he said as he pulled back from her.

Upon seeing this precious moment Minerva gave Severus a confused look from across the room. Severus leaned up and stood. 'I'll go inform Minerva. She looks a little too confused for my taste. Caroline, perhaps Jordan can get you something to eat?'

The child in Jordan's arms looked up to him as he called her by her first name. She nodded her head approvingly.

'Wonderful. Now, dry those eyes, I'd hate for anyone to think ill of you.' He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

She instantly stopped her crying and gave him a smile. He winked at her and stood to speak with Minerva as Jordan took her hand and led her over to the table that housed food and drink.

'Honestly, Severus, She hasn't been here a full day and you've already made her cry. What is the meaning of this?' Minerva inquired jokingly.

Severus gave her a smirk. 'I do believe Jordan and I may have overwhelmed her.'

'How did you manage that so quickly?'

'She is a very bright girl. I see quite a bit of potential in her. So, I've asked her to stay with Jordan and I tonight so that we may spark her interest in her studies. She has Jordan's proclivities to Literature, yet shows a potential interest in other areas of my own expertise.'

Minerva's smile widened. 'It would appear Jordan has softened you up.'

Severus rolled his eyes. 'Nonsense. My largest reason for this offer is rather secretive and it won't be the only offer I will make in the next forty-eight hours because of it.'

Minerva rotated her head, making sure no one around was eavesdropping, 'Is that so?'

He leaned forward, 'I've seen her before, in the vision. I originally thought she was mine and Jordan's daughter because she looks so much like her. However, upon seeing her just now, I instantly knew she was indeed not my daughter. I do think I'll keep her rather close though. Hence, the invitation to stay with us.'

Minerva took this information in. 'Do you plan on telling Jordan?'

'Of course I do. I just need to get her alone.'

'Would you like me to take the girl somewhere?'

'No.' He spat. 'She's exceedingly bright. She'll suspect something. I'll tell Jordan tonight after she's gone to bed.'

'And what exactly is this other proposition your going to make?' She asked with an arched eyebrow.

He looked her straight in the eye and spoke one word. 'Custody.'

Minerva's eyes widened. 'Severus, are you sure that's wise? You and Jordan have only just got together. Isn't that rushing things?'

He gave her an unimpressed look. 'As I've told you countless times this past week. We aren't rushing things. We have a past Minerva and when you think about it that way it isn't as ridiculous. May I trust you with something that could potentially make you faint?'

She nodded her head to him.

'You are not even to discuss it with Pomona or Poppy am I clear? I don't want anyone to know about it as a matter of fact.'

She huffed in aggravation. 'You have my word. Now, would you just come out with it?'

'Ms. Lovegood approached Jordan and I when she first arrived and told Jordan she was with child- Don't get your robes in a twist. She isn't actually pregnant, I think she thought so when she felt Caroline's presence in the castle.'

Minerva's lips were in a tight line. 'And how do you know it wasn't just circumstance? Jordan could be pregnant! How many times have I told you to brew something for her, or at least cast a spell for Christ's sake, man. You're asking for it…'

Severus sneered at her. 'She's menstruating.'

Minerva cocked her head. 'Very well. That seems conclusive… And I'll talk to Ms. Lovegood. She did get a bit mouthy when she saw us enter your rooms.'

'Yes, well, perhaps you should also reinforce that she shouldn't be meddling in our affairs. Is it not enough that she knows our future and refuses to share it?'

'Very well, Severus, I'll talk to her. Do what you need to do about the other matter. I'll draw up the documents and have them ready for you on Friday. Another question though: How do you plan on explaining her staying with you to the public? You do know what the Daily Prophet will say if they find out?'

Severus gave her an annoyed expression. 'I don't give shit what they say about us. If they can do basic math, they'll know she isn't mine. I have only known Jordan for 12 years. When we are asked, we will simply, tell the truth.'

'Severus you know we can't do that, prophecies are top secret. The Department of Mystery's will come after you both.'

He looked even more annoyed and sighed. 'Not the whole truth, just enough of it to get them off our backs. We are adopting her because we want a family, and that's that. No more information will be released.'

Minerva nodded her head. ' And you're going to continue with your other plans as well?'

He gave her a scathing look. 'Of course I am. In fact, I'm going to get Caroline to help me.'

Minerva sighed. 'You both are going to make the Prophet a fortune. Very well, Severus.' She turned to gaze over at Jordan and Caroline from across the room. 'She does look rather happy to be in Jordan's company. I dare say they've hit it off on a high note?'

Severus looked at his partner and their charge and smiled at Jordan who was nodding her head and listening to Caroline as she told her about a new book she was reading. 'Yes. She does look rather at home with her, does she not?'

'Motherhood is a good look on her. Though I doubt anyone is surprised. You know how she used to be with the younger ones when she was Head Girl.'

'Indeed I do. Also, we will be taking her to gather her things tomorrow in Diagon Ally. I hope you weren't looking forward to it.'

She chuckled, 'No. You go ahead and take her. She will be in much better company with you than with me. I have to take a bloody gaggle of escorts wherever I go. You'd think I was the Minister.'

Severus smirked. 'One of the spoils of power, Minerva.'

'Indeed. Now, you get back to _your_ girls. I think I saw Pius and Lucius eyeing them a while ago.'

He glanced over at the wizards in question, still in an ongoing conversation with Mr. Weasley. 'Well, we can't have that now can we?' He then walked back toward Jordan and Caroline who were sipping sparkling cider and talking about various books.

As he approached them, he noticed Pius and Lucius had escaped and were on their way over. He leaned down to Jordan. 'Look alive. Here they come, slithering…'

Jordan and Caroline both glanced over to see what he was talking about. Upon seeing them, Jordan stood and smiled.

'Nice to see you've finally meandered over, Pius, Lucius.' She said as they both kissed her hand.

'We couldn't resist your charms forever.' Lucius replied with an evil grin. Severus cocked an eyebrow up at him.

He saw Severus but paid him no mind. 'And who is this lovely little lady?'

Jordan went to respond, but Severus spoke first, 'Lucius, this is Caroline Elliot. She's a first year Slytherin.'

Lucius' eyes widened and he went to speak, but Pius caught him. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. I'm Pius Thicknesse, longtime friend of your Heads of House. You'll have to forgive my companion, he tends to walk down memory lane a little too often.'

Caroline smiled and shook his hand, 'It's lovely to meet you, sir.'

Pius looked impressed, 'So polite for one so young. You remind me of Jordan when she was a child.'

Lucius huffed, 'Look who's walking down memory lane now.'

Jordan rolled her eyes and turned to Caroline. 'Caroline, this is Lucius Malfoy, he's Co-chairman of the board with Pius. He's also Professor Snape's best friend. Ah, and the young blonde man approaching is his Son, Draco. He's your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.'

She nodded in understanding as Draco came behind his Father and tapped him on the shoulder, 'Father, I apologize for the interruption, but your presence is requested by Mr. Slughorn.'

Lucius' mouth tightened. 'Very well, Draco.' He turned to his companions, 'Forgive me. Horace has been waiting all day to speak with me. I swear you make up with a Weasley and suddenly you have to hear everything about their lives, as if I give a rat's arse. I will have to invite you to tea soon, Jordan. Severus can't hide you away forever.'

Jordan smiled and nodded to him curtly as he turned to retreat.

Severus leaned down, 'Caroline, would you like to meet your other Professors?'

She brightened up. 'Of course I would, but only if you give me a good recommendation.'

Jordan stood and took his arm as he held his other hand out to her, both of them chuckling at her. 'I can't promise it will be worth much, but I digress. Come along.'


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the night, Severus took Caroline around and introduced her to all of her Professors and several board members. They all admired her politeness and were a bit taken back by Severus' protective air. They were impressed with her nonetheless.

Around 10:30 Severus noticed she was getting a bit dreary. He took his glass of wine and called everyone to attention. 'It has truly been lovely having our illustrious Board of Governors here with us today. I think I speak for everyone when I say it's nice to sit back and relax after the past few years we've had.' There was a roar of agreement and Severus actually smiled. Like in public. He then carried on. 'We now have the ability to rekindle old relationships,' He nodded at Jordan and everyone sighed and clapped. 'And to make new ones.' He and Jordan both looked down at Caroline who looked up at them in awe. 'A toast! To a new year at Hogwarts and a new outlook on life.'

Everyone raised their glasses and they all took a drink. Severus rolled his eyes, 'Now, get out of here I want to make sweet love to my partner.' Everyone laughed uproariously and started to disperse. Several of the board members, including Lucius and Pius shook his hand and commented on his speech.

As Pius kissed her good-bye she noticed the familiar face of Harry Potter chatting with Severus. She noticed he didn't look entirely happy to see Potter, but as he talked to him, he nodded his head in thanks and shook his hand.

Harry then turned to Jordan and smiled at her. 'Forgive me, Ms. Brooks. I never really got a chance to introduce myself. It's been so long.'

She smiled at him, 'I don't think you need an introduction Mr. Potter. But yes, it has been very long sense I've seen you. You look well.'

'Well, Ginny feeds me constantly. She has that in common with her Mother. Snape also looks well, but I'm sure it's not because of the_ food_ he's eating.'

Jordan squared her shoulders and gave him a death glare. 'You still seem to have quite a bit of cheek, Mr. Potter. Time as certainly not changed that. Need I remind you what happens when you speak to me in such a manner, or should Severus?'

He went to retort, but his eyes fell on the figure with is hand about Jordan's waist and thought better of it. 'No need, Ms. Brooks. I'm afraid I remember quite well. I guess I'm off. It was lovely, seeing you again.' He then turned and strut out of the study and up through the dungeons.

'Arrogant little shit.' Severus spat under his breath.

Jordan prodded him with her elbow and eyed Caroline who was giggling at her Professor's language.

He quickly looked down to her. 'Pardon my language, Ms. Elliot.'

She looked up to him, 'It's ok, Professor. He was being rude to Jordan. I don't like him either.'

Severus smiled down at her. Jordan huffed. 'That's still no reason to call him names.'

Caroline dropped her head. 'I'm sorry, Jordan.'

She bent down and pulled her head up. 'Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you agree with Severus. Now, come with me. We'll get you cleaned up and ready for bed.' She stood up and turned to Severus. 'You behave.'

'I love you too, Dear.' He teased walking over to pour himself a drink.

As they left the room he sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and perused through a book on different methods of retrieving moonflowers.

Meanwhile, Jordan was looking through her drawers trying to find a pair of pajamas for Caroline as she took a bath. She walked into the bathroom to sit a pink silk nightie on the edge of the sink. 'I hope this will fit you. It's the smallest thing I own.'

Caroline smiled at her as she played with the mass amounts of bubbles around her. 'I'm sure it will be fine! Thank you.'

Jordan began to take her hair down. 'Are sure you're comfortable staying with us?'

She looked surprised, 'Oh yes! I wouldn't want to stay anywhere else. You and the Professor are so kind to me. I feel like I've known you forever.'

Jordan put her hands down and turned to her. 'I feel the same way. I must impress something on you though. If you are to stay here we will be a family within a family. Anything you hear or see Severus and I saying or doing, must stay here. Severus has a bit of a reputation to uphold with your other classmates. He will be sweet and kind to you as long as you keep those feelings a secret. Do you understand?'

She nodded her head. 'I would never want to loose favor with either of you.'

'We trust you.' She said with a grin. She went back to brushing her hair. 'I'll give you a moment to get dressed.' She said as she walked out into the bedroom, closing the door.

She slipped off her own robes and began looking through their drawers for her pajama drawer yet again. She stood up flustered to see Severus leaning on the doorframe. 'Middle drawer on the right.' He chuckled.

'Thank you,' she said as she opened the drawer to find her various nighties, including three knew ones that she had not noticed before: One black, one green, and one silver. She sighed and looked up at him. 'You have a funny way of showing your affection, Severus Snape.'

About that time, Caroline walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead upon seeing Jordan. Her eyes widened. 'Wow, Professor. You're hot. No wonder Professor Snape can't get enough of you.'

Severus cleared his throat. Caroline twisted her head over to look at him, obviously not seeing him before now. 'I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean it!'

He smirked. 'No, you're right. She is rather… 'hot.' I appreciate her mind as well as her body though. For example,' He elongated his back and put his hands behind him. 'Jordan, where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar?'

She turned to him and smiled placing her hands in front of her, 'A bezoar is a stone taken from the belly of a goat. If swallowed it will safe you from most poisons.'

'Correct. And what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

She chuckled. 'Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of the Living Dead.'

He smiled. 'Outstanding, my love.' He turned to Caroline. 'Do you see what I mean? Beauty _and_ brains.'

Caroline giggled. 'This is what you meant, isn't it?' she asked looking at Jordan.

She laughed. 'Yes. This is a prime example. Now, come on, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.'

She motioned her toward the door and Severus stood aside to let them through. As Jordan walked by him, he squeezed her arse. She spun around and gave him a warning glare. His eyebrows rose as he walked into the room and flung the door closed.

Jordan opened the door to the guest room and the candlelight illuminated around the room with a flick of her wrist.

Caroline took in the room that looked identical to the one beside it except that it was a bit smaller and didn't have a bathroom. 'I like it. It reminds me of the Professor.'

Jordan walked up to the top of the bed and flung back the covers. 'Well it was his for a time. So, I can see how you would think that. Now, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come wake us. Ok?'

She climbed in and nodded her head. 'Ok.'

Jordan tucked her in and bent down to kiss her forehead. 'Sweet dreams, little one.'

Caroline looked up at her, 'Thank you. You didn't have to do anything for me, but you did. It means a lot to me.'

Jordan inhaled. 'We will both continue to shower you with love, if given the chance.'

'I think I would like that.'

'That's the idea.' Jordan said as she dimmed the lights. 'Sleep well.'

'You too.' She responded as she snuggled into her bed and closed her eyes.

Jordan closed the door and turned to see Severus lying in his pajama pants across the long sofa in front of the fire, his hand behind his head. Upon hearing her, he leaned up. 'Did she get to sleep alright?'

Jordan came and sat down with him, maneuvering herself into the crook of his shoulder. 'Yes, she was exhausted. I thought you'd be right behind her, but I guess I was wrong.'

He sighed. 'I needed to tell you something I couldn't say around her.'

She craned her neck to look up at him 'What is it?'

'I've seen her before, in the visions. I thought she was our daughter because she looks so much like you. When I walked out of our room and laid my eyes upon her, I instantly knew she needed to be close to us. I hope I didn't overstep by asking her to stay.'

'Oh no, sweetie. I've grown rather fond of her. She just feels right, doesn't she? I mean I felt warmth when I first saw her. Like I was her Mother in a past life, or something.'

Their eyes widened and they shot up to look at each other.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Severus asked, completely shocked.

'That Caroline arriving is what Luna felt when she walked in this afternoon and she mistook it for pregnancy?'

He cupped her cheek and kissed her forcefully. 'God, you're a genius.'

She smiled excitedly, then that smile dissipated, 'What do we do? It's like having a child twelve years and nine months to early.'

'For the time being, we'll let things play out. 'Roll with the punches,' to borrow a phrase. If she grows to feel that same pull to us as we feel for her, then we'll go from there, but until then she is our ward. I actually meant to talk to you about that, if she does continue to feel that warmth for us and vise versa, what would you think about actually making her ours?'

Jordan's eyes widened in excitement as Severus placed his hand on her knee. 'I know we said we didn't want children right now, but like you said, she just seems right. We might not have our own children for a while, but we said nothing about adopting.'

Jordan's mouth spread into a smile. 'I would absolutely love to call her mine, Severus, or ours rather.'

He smiled back at her and leaned forward to kiss her. 'As would I. Although, lord help her if she says yes. I mean coming into not only a new school but a new world completely with two Professors at said school for adoptive parents?'

Jordan rubbed his knee encouragingly. 'If anything it will help her in the long run sweetie. That's a good thing she's so close to us.'

He nodded his head. 'Regardless, I'm sure she'll worry herself to death. I need to talk to her about keeping things private.'

She walked over to the liquor cabinet to pour drinks for them both, 'No need, I already have. The problem is she's already feeling that pull though. While she was in the bath earlier, she told me she felt like she had known us for years.'

He nodded his head and looked at her thoughtfully. For the longest time he didn't speak.

She brought him a glass of Firewhiskey and sat down with her own glass. He turned into her. 'If she's already feeling it, then it can only grow over time. _She_ has to come to us though. We can't overstep.'

'I agree. It wont be long, Severus.' Jordan took a gulp and her eyes rose to meet his. 'When you saw her, in the visions, I mean. How old was she?'

'No older than she is now. She was still small and everything caught her eye.'

'So, it truly won't be long?'

'I guarantee it will be within the year, if not sooner. Depending how I feel tomorrow, I might ask her then.'

She nodded her head. She couldn't help the feelings she felt for the situation. On one hand, she still wanted to explore her relationship with Severus, but this little girl made her feel like they could really have a life together. She didn't want her relationship with Severus to suffer because of it though. She took another gulp of the burning liquid and glanced up to see him studying her.

'What are you thinking about? Or I guess I should ask, what are you worrying about?' He asked, his eyebrows raised.

'I want her to be ours so bad, but I don't want our relationship to suffer because of it.'

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap. 'Just because we're adding her to the mixture doesn't mean I wont ravage you every possible chance I get. Ultimately, you are my partner and you are my top priority. Of course I care for Caroline as well, but you're my queen.'

She blushed and reached down to kiss him. 'What does that mean for us though? We aren't just going to live our lives without some kind of…structure are we?'

His eyebrows twisted, 'Are you asking me if I am going to marry you someday, Jordan Elisabeth Brooks?'

She smirked. 'Maybe…' She eyed him airily.

He cupped her head and pulled her down to him. 'I would put a ring on that finger in a heartbeat.'

She smiled and her face scrunched up. 'That's all I've ever wanted.'

He wiped the tears now flowing freely down her face and drew her into him. 'When the time is right, I will propose to you. I will tell you no more because I want it to be a surprise.'

She looked up at him, his eyes full of sincerity. 'Take me to bed, Sev.'

'Yes, my sweet.' He cradled her and stood, walking over to their room and kicking the double doors open. He laid her delicately on her side of the bed. He then climbed on top of her and just sat there, admiring her.

'Do you want to try something new?' He asked her with raised eyebrows.

A smile spread across her face, 'Always.'

He got off of her and removed his pajama bottoms, his member already erect, and strode over to the bureau to open a compartment in the top of the furniture. He pulled out a black cravat that he wore on special occasions and rubbed it between his fingers, turning to her and eyeing her wantonly. He then sauntered back over to his side of the bed and got in beside her.

'Scoot over to the middle of the bed.' He said as he threw the covers to the floor.

She did as he asked and watched him with much anticipation.

'Hands above your head.' He drawled as if he was in class.

Although she was confused as to what he had in mind for them, she moved her hands above her.

He instantly went to work, tying the cravat around her wrists and binding her to the hole in the bed frame. He then looked down at her, 'Can you get out of them if you need to?'

She eyed him wearily and moved her gaze to the silk around her wrists. Moving her hands slightly, she nodded to him that she indeed could free herself if need be.

He gave her that devilish grin, she now knew meant he was pleased with her. His attentions then turned to her body. He moved his hand ever so slightly around her neck and down to her stomach, realizing she was now clad in her nightie. He huffed. 'Are you rather fond of this one?'

She looked at him, confused. 'Not necessarily, why?'

He didn't give her an answer before he had grabbed his wand from the nightstand and cut the straps, 'Because it's in my way. While I'm at it, I'll place a few more precautionary measures.'

He turned his torso toward the door, locked it using_ Colloportus_ and murmured _Muffliato _there after. He then positioned himself down near the apex of her thighs and whispered something that sounded like _Impede Infans_.

Looking rather pleased with himself, he rose to gaze at her body before him, laid out like a sweet platter, just waiting to be devoured.

'What was that?' Jordan asked looking up at him confused.

He smirked, 'Contraceptive spell. I think we've learned our lesson with that one, have we not?'

She giggled. 'I thought you said you were going to brew a potion for me?'

'I am, but you can't take it while your menstruating.' He said, eyeing her nether regions.

She looked a little embarrassed, 'Oh. Right. And that doesn't bother you?'

He shook his head. 'No. If anything it makes things a little smoother. I mean I wont be eating you out anytime soon, but intercourse is different.'

She watched him. 'And just what do you plan on doing to me tonight, Professor?'

He moved back up to her thighs and moved his fingers around them, catching every pleasure point in his wake. 'Well, seeing that you loved your spanking the other night, I thought some other forms of Domination would excite you further. However, this is not what I was going to show you.'

She gaped up at him waiting for him to make a move.

He then moved his hand down her leg and it came to rest at her foot. He swiveled his head back up to look at her and gripped her ankle, bringing it up to rest behind his shoulder. He did the same with her other leg.

Her eyes widened as he scooted up the bed to position himself at her opening. She felt as if she was bent in two, but her quim felt completely open to him.

He leaned forward a bit, his words dripping out of his mouth, 'Because I also know you loved me being so deep inside you earlier, this position will take me _even deeper_.'

She squirmed a bit at the thought of him deeply imbedded in her.

'Yes, you _love_ the thought of me buried deep inside your sweet, little pussy, _don't you_?' He then moved his member along her folds, making her squirm even more. The anticipation was killing her.

'Yes, Severus. I need you. Please.' She responded imploringly.

'You're going to need that cravat more than you know, because I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're no going to be able to walk right tomorrow.' He spat, his voice swarming with desire.

'Please, Severus. Please.' She whined.

'Please what?' He grunted.

'Please fuck me. Please. You're killing me.'

'As you wish…' He said as he pounded into her mercilessly.

She gasped and pulled herself up from her wrist restraints. He was right; this position did make him go deeper inside her. She was reviling in the pain and pleasure of his cock from the get-go.

He forcefully grasped her waist and held her still as he saw her try to pull herself up, 'I don't think so. You're going to take_ all_ of me this time, witch.'

She felt as if he was up inside her chest as he pounded against her cervix. It was a completely new sensation that drove her wild with lust. 'Right there, Sev. Yes. YES. HARDER.'

He obliged, gripping her hips even harder and pulling her into him as he thrust into her. 'You like me being this deep inside you, don't you, you little slut.'

Her eyes snapped open upon hearing him call her a slut and she bucked up into him, making it feel like he was splitting her in two. She cried out his name, throwing her head back in sheer pleasure.

If it was possible, he thrust into her harder. 'Look at me. I want to see your face when you came.'

She struggled to keep her eyes open, but he looked completely unhinged above her, an expression of dominance, passion, and love etched across his face.

He started moving faster, his breath becoming more labored. Every time he thrust, he was grunting as if he could burst inside her at any moment.

Then she felt the coil inside of her explode, and she started to writhe below him in her waves of pleasure.

Upon feeling her walls constrict around him, he too fell into an ocean of pleasure. They were whirling together and it felt completely different from anything they had ever experienced before. It was maddening.

Then all of the sudden, they both fell back against the bed gasping for their breath.

In her post-orgasm haze she turned her head to him, to see he was doing the same to her. 'I love you.' They both said in unison.

He smiled and rose up to undo her restraint lazily. Her hands flopped down on the bed just as he buried his face in her neck. Their breathing slowed, but they were too exhausted to say another word. So, there they lay, uncovered, enveloped in the warmth of each other.

About five minutes later, Jordan felt Severus lean up and look down at himself. He threw his head back down on the bed and cursed. 'Fucking shit, I should have done something immediately…' He then turned to see her looking up at him.

'What's wrong Severus?' She asked as worry plagued her stare.

'Well, it looks like I've killed you there's so much blood.' He grumbled as he rose up and walked around the bed. She couldn't help but notice how sufficiently red his entire pelvis was, her face soon following suit.

'Oh my god, Severus. I am so sorry. I didn't know it was that heavy.' She leaned up to see the same red tent to her nether regions as well as on their sheets below her. 'Shit. It's everywhere.'

Severus poked his head out of the bathroom as if he had expected her to follow him. 'Come on now, Darling. Let's get you cleaned up.'

As she rose, he saw the embarrassment in her whole being. He came out of the bathroom and cupped her cheek as she met him at the door. 'There is nothing to be embarrassed or sorry for. It doesn't matter how slow or heavy your flow is, you get wet and it leaves you looking like a murder victim anyway.'

'I know, but you probably think I'm disgusting like this… I mean look at us. We look ghastly.'

He smiled down at her and admired both of their heavily reddened lower extremities. 'I don't think that at all. I think we look rather artistic if you ask me. I would call us: Pain of Love.'

She giggled at him and hit his chest before sidestepping him and opening the closet behind the door to retrieve something to plug her up. Severus watched her idly take a tampon out of the closet, open it as she walked to the loo, place her foot up on it, and shove it up there as if it were nothing. She then turned around and took the other washcloth he had set out for her and wetted it before looking at him. 'What?'

He shook his head in amazement. 'If you ask me, women are much more resilient than men. You see copious amounts of blood once a month and act as if it and the process of taking care of your condition are nothing.'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'Well, to us it is nothing. I will admit though, I'm rather surprised that you would have anything to do with this seeing as most run for the hills during.'

He scoffed at her. 'That's funny. Do you not know what I've had to deal with for the past seventeen years? Girls running out of supplies, younger ones who had no other choice but to ask me for help because their older sister or friend that should have been there to help them was in class or God knows where, Girls who have just started for the first time and think they're dying, _girls with extremely bad cramps that leave me having to carry them to the infirmary in the dead of night because they are screaming to high heavens_.'

Jordan gave him an unimpressed look. 'I felt like my uterus was being forcibly ripped out of my body. You'd scream in pain too _if_ you had one to be ripped out that is.'

He chuckled at her. 'That's what you told me that night as I chided you for it too.'

She grinned at him. 'Yes, because you were being highly insensitive. I believe I heard Madame Pomfrey tell you that at least twenty times as you went to go figure out how to make the pain potion stronger for me…'

'It wasn't a pain potion actually. It was an old potion created by witches during the World Wars. They wanted to fight transfigured as men, but they still had a cycle so they figured this out and it stopped the bleeding and pain. I just took out the whole bleeding part of the equation and hoped for the best. They got quite sick because they weren't bleeding. I couldn't have that happen to you.'

Jordan looked at him with admiration. 'Well, it works like a dream. Here, let me help you.' She said as she walked over to him and took his washcloth, wetting it and bringing it back down to clean him. 'I'm not being crass or seductive when I say this, but may I just say, you have the most magnificent looking penis.'

Severus scoffed down at her as he bobbed up in thanks. Jordan giggled down at him as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 'And why do you say that?'

She sighed as she studied his features. 'You're not circumcised, which by the way, is a good thing. And you've _definitely_ got some length and broadness, although it seems so much more when you're fucking me, but that's beside the point. It might sound odd, but I think you're head is the cutest thing about it. I noticed earlier that it turns purple when you need to come. Does it do that often?'

'Only when I need to come.' He responded rather sarcastically, chuckling at her look of distain upon hearing his words. 'I'm sorry, baby. It was only a joke. I'm glad you find my head 'cute.' It's definitely an odd statement, but I apparently do not care about that fact from the looks of it.'

She giggled down at him as he continued to rise steadily. 'Are you sure that isn't because I'm touching you?'

He cocked his head. 'It could have something to do with that…'

'You're also rock hard during sex, and not just at the beginning. I feel as though your having me on sometimes and fucking me with a bat instead of your cock.'

Severus gave her an evil grin. 'Damn. You found me out.'

As she stepped over to the sink to rinse out their washcloths, he stepped behind her, bringing his arms around her waist and kissing different parts of her back. She giggled at him before sitting both clean scraps of fabric on the side of the sink to dry. Turning around in his arms, she gave him a soft peck on the lips. 'So are we going to take care of our little situation or just let it be the elephant in the room?'

He gave her an evil grin yet again. 'I wasn't going to ask you, but if that's something you'd like to take care of, be my guest.'

Jordan smirked at him before lowering down and spitting in her hand. She brought it around his member and forcefully tugged at him, causing him to grab onto the sink for support. Just as she thought he was convinced she was going to get him off with her hand, she popped him into her mouth and started to bob down hard on him.

He sucked in a great amount of air upon feeling her and forcibly had to sit down on the loo to contain himself. She moved with him and giggled up at him as his hands came down to guide her bobbing.

Getting into a rhythm, he started to speak to her. 'You like me fucking your mouth just as much as you like me fucking your tight little snatch don't you?'

She did not say nor do anything to acknowledge what he'd said although she agreed in her head that she did indeed like giving him blowjobs, much more than she thought she would. He, however, was not content with her lack of response and pulled her head up to look at him. 'Answer me.'

She searched his eyes for a moment in confusion before her haywire emotions overtook her. Her face scrunched up as tears welled up in her eyes. Severus immediately dropped her hair and leaned forward to cup her face, rubbing the back of her head. 'Oh Jordan, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Was I too callous?'

Jordan shook her head in his arms and rose up to look at him. 'I do like giving you blowjobs, but I can't talk with your cock in my mouth.'

He sighed and cursed himself for what he had said to her. 'I'm sorry, Jordan. I was acting like a prick just then. You were only being kind to me.'

She shook her head at him. 'I wouldn't have cried if my emotions weren't a wreck right now. Fuck, I'm such a pussy. You're not even turned on anymore…'

He sighed down at himself and pulled her up onto him. 'Only because I'd thought I'd hurt you. You did nothing wrong, Jordan. I shouldn't have been so rough. Come on, let's go lay down.'

She grumbled up at him as he carried her into their room. 'But I wanted to taste your come.'

Severus kissed her on the forehead before rolling over beside her. A thought came into his mind at that point and he turned his head to look at her. Come straddle me in the middle of my thighs.

She did so and looked down at him as he took her hand and placed it around his cock. 'Pump me up. It shouldn't take too long with you doing it.'

And he was right. Within at least a minute, he was fully erect. Jordan looked down at him as she realized and bent down to take him in her mouth as his hand came up to stop her. 'I want you to lean up straight with your mouth open, hands behind your back. Ok? Just trust me.'

She nodded her head to him as his hand came down to encircle his cock. Looking her right in the eye, he started to twitch. 'Tell me how much you love tasting my come.'

'I love the taste of your come more than, well anything.'

His grip tightened on himself as Jordan noticed he was turning purple. '_Why_?'

'Because it's salty and warm. It's also thick and the color isn't worry some either.'

He chuckled up at her as his head tilted back into the pillows behind him. 'You make my cock feel like it's on fire, Jordan Brooks. I can feel my come throbbing through my cock as I think about those luscious breasts and those thick thighs and Gods, your smell. It's enough to-open your mouth wide, Jordan. DO IT NOW.'

She did so and leaned forward as burst after burst of come streamed up into her mouth. As he finished, Severus' whole body fell back onto the bed, heavily breathing as Jordan lowered herself to clean the bits that didn't quite make it. Leaning up into his face, she tapped on his nose, causing his eyes to flicker open. Seeing him look at her, she swallowed and smiled at him. 'Thank you. It was just as good as the first time.'

He shook his head at her as he pulled her down on top of him. 'I aim to please.'

She giggled up at him and moved her head up to kiss under his chin before cleaning their sheets with a charm and pulling him over to their sides. Her eyes drifted shut just as he fell fast asleep, giving her a faint snore to revel in. She snuggled into him as she basked in his ambiance and her ability to render him completely incoherent.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Jordan awoke to a knock at their door. She quickly pushed Severus off of her and grabbed her robe. She wrapped it around her as she opened the door to Caroline's smiling face.

'Well Hello.' She said in a raspy voice, which reminded her a bit of her partner.

'Winky the house-elf was here and she said she was bringing up breakfast. I didn't know whether I should wake you and the Professor or not so when she came back I put the warming charm Charlotte showed me on it, but…' she turned to show Jordan the table of burnt food.

Jordan stepped out of the room so she wouldn't wake Severus and took in the table of ashy remains. 'She was always terrible at warming charms. I don't know why she showed it to you.'

Caroline hung her head. 'I'm sorry, Jordan. I didn't mean to ruin everything.'

Jordan knelt in front of her, 'Oh sweetie, you didn't ruin anything. I can show you how to fix it, if you'd like?'

Her head shot up, 'Ok!' she said in excitement.

She stood, noticing a bit of discomfort from her and Severus' exploits the night prior, 'Alright, and then I'll show you a proper warming charm. Let me just grab my wand.'

She walked back into their bedroom to see Severus spread completely across their uncovered bed in all of his naked glory. She quickly picked up the duvet and threw it over him. He instantly pulled it around him and slept away. She shook her head at him as she kissed his forehead and grabbed her wand from the nightstand.

As she turned to walk away, she could see Caroline in the doorway looking at Severus curiously. She looked down to see the, now, all too familiar tent to their duvet.

She thought on her feet, 'Honestly, Severus, how many times have I told you to stop sleeping with your wand? You're going to hex something off!'

She then turned to Caroline, shaking her head and throwing up her hands. He simply grunted at her incoherently as she left the room.

'I swear, he never listens to me.' She said as she closed the door behind her. 'Now, the incantation is simple. Repeat after me, _Non Ardebit._'

'_Non Ardebit_.' She repeated.

'Perfect, now, the hand movement looks like this,' She moved her wand around in a spiral type motion. 'Do you think you can do that?'

'Yea!' She said as she went to do the motion, but before she could do anything, Jordan stopped her.

'If you haven't got your things for school yet, where did you get that wand?'

'Charlotte gave it to me to practice with.'

Jordan sighed and took it from her. 'There in lies our problem. Wands choose their witches, Caroline, and this one obviously does not like you very well.'

'Oooh. That would explain some things.'

'Indeed it would.' She said as she did a non-verbal _Non Ardebit_.

Caroline's eyes widened as the food was recovered, 'Wow, how did you-'

'Non-verbal spells. You don't learn them until your seventh year.' She responded with a smirk.

'Can you teach me before then?' Caroline asked excitedly.

Jordan sighed, 'I'm not good at teaching others how to do them, but Severus is quite good. Maybe you can talk him into it with a little bit of time.'

'Ok!' She responded animatedly.

'I'm going to go and try to wake the sleeping serpent in question and as I do that, it'd be great if you got dressed.'

She nodded her head. 'Ok.'

As Jordan turned away Caroline caught her hand. 'Can you brush my hair for me though? I have a hard time with it.'

She smiled, knowing the trouble she had with her own hair when she was younger, 'Of course, sweetie. But I think you'd appreciate it if I got Severus dressed first.'

She looked at Jordan curiously, 'I know what pajamas look like, Jordan.'

Jordan laughed and looked at her, blushing a bit.

Caroline's mouth gaped a bit, 'Oh. Yes. Please. Make sure he…'

Jordan laughed at her, 'Hold on let me check and see if he could potentially scar you for life.'

She opened the door to see her lover sleeping like a baby, completely covered by their duvet. 'We're safe, come on.'

She opened the door a bit more and led Caroline in. 'You can use the bathroom if you need to, while I wake him.'

As Caroline, cracked the bathroom door, Jordan bent down to lay her head on the bed horizontally in front of his face. 'Severus?'

He moved a bit, as he was waking from his peaceful slumber. She wasn't pleased with is pace though so she threw her hair behind her and kissed the tip of his nose.

His eyes flitted open and he smiled at her. 'Good Morning, you sexy little Minx.' Before she knew it he had pulled her on top of him. 'I've got a present for you.' He said as he ground his morning wood into her.

'Severus, we aren't alone.' She spat looking to the bathroom door that now showed a wide-eyed Caroline.

Her hands instantly flew up. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know. Please forgive me.'

Jordan flew up off of him, 'It's not your fault, sweetie. Severus didn't know you were in here. Come on let's brush your hair.' She said as she turned around and glared at him.

'What the hell?' He whispered, obviously embarrassed.

'You're fine, Severus. Just get some fucking clothes on!' She responded closing the door behind her.

He threw the duvet back and went to the dresser. He opened up the drawer that had is boxers in it and grabbed a pair. He quickly pulled them on and opened the drawer next to the one he was presently using.

He looked down at her underwear and pondered over which he'd like to have a go at later. _Ah yes, these will do nicely_, He thought to himself as he picked up the new green corset outlined with black trim he had just bought for her.

He laid them on the dresser and strode over to the bureau. Donning his usual black garb, he flitted through her various dresses and picked a knee length, black lace sown, swing dress. He then laid it beside her corset and opened the jewelry box on the nightstand.

He took out her whitest pearls and sat them near her dress. He then flicked his wrists and their bed was made. However, he did notice the cravat still tied to the hole in the headboard. He donned it and thought for a second, looking at her dress.

Then, he moved his hand over the cravat and transfigured it into a silky headband to match her dress.

He sat it down, pleased with himself, when Jordan opened the bathroom door. Stepping out, she looked to make sure he was dressed. 'That was quick.' She said as he turned and gave her a look.

She walked up to him and smoothed the collar on his coat. 'She's fine. She just thought you were mad at her.'

He sighed. 'No, I'm not mad at her. I'm a bit frustrated you didn't immediately warn me of her presence, but alas.'

She turned and noticed her things laid out for her. 'Aw, Sev. You sat my things out for me?'

His features twitched, a smile playing at his lips.

She kissed him on the cheek. 'There's breakfast waiting for you in the study. We shouldn't be too long.'

He kissed her back, 'Thank you, Dear. I need to check in with Minerva anyway. So, you two take your time.'

He then strode around her and knocked on the doorframe of the bathroom.

Caroline peeked around the corner and looked up at him cautiously.

He bent over and held out his hand to her, 'Good Morning, my lady. I trust you slept well?'

She nodded and took his hand. He looked her in the eye and kissed it. 'I would like to apologize for my behavior. I was the one in fault, not you. I promise to never act in such a way around you in the future.'

She looked up to him and smiled. 'It's ok, Professor. It just took me by surprise is all. I know you and Jordan are in love. I don't really know what you said means, but I don't really want to know either. I would hate to look at you any differently.'

He stood and nodded his head curtly, turning to Jordan. 'Well then. We wont tell you anything until you ask. Now, if you'd both excuse me, I need to speak to Minerva before she gets too deep into her paperwork.'

Jordan was admiring her corset and looked at him as he was walking out of the room. 'Sev?'

He turned on his heel and looked at her impatiently.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. 'Well, then maybe I just won't wear it if you won't take the time to hear me ask you to lace me into it.'

He sighed and took her hand, 'Forgive me, Dear. You get into it and I'll lace you up.'

She squeezed his hand and eyed him, 'You're lucky this time, Mister Impatient.'

He turned to Caroline and winked at her. 'Come on, Caroline, let's get you something to eat, while Jordan gets situated.'

As they walked out, Jordan untied her robe and slid her knickers on. _Man, he was good_. She thought. They fit her body perfectly. She picked up the corset and flicked her wrist to untie the black laces at the back, when she noticed the black silk headband laying on her dress. She picked it up and rubbed the soft fabric between her fingers. It felt familiar somehow.

Then she noticed the silver initials on the bottom of the part that slid behind her ear: _SS_. Was this the cravat he used the night before?

'It is indeed what you think it is.' He said as he closed the door behind him.

She gave him an impressed expression. 'That's clever, Sev. How did you think of something so erotic?'

He shrugged and walked over to her, picking up the corset. 'I saw it hanging there and thought you should have some kind of reminder of our night. Do you think it will serve it's purpose?'

'Oh, without a doubt.' She said as he leaned around her to put on the corset. As he went, he kissed the crook of her neck. She looked into the mirror before them and took in the look of him.

She was brought back to reality as he leaned back and looked at her in the mirror. 'Hold it up at your breasts.'

She did so and he started lacing the back up methodically. She was getting lost in the look on his face as he pulled and sewed the laces.

As he reached the bottom, he tied the left over fabric into a bow and popped her on the arse in approval. 'I see I got the knickers right again, but now that I look at this little number,' He turned her around and admired her form, moving his fingers down her figure. 'I know I truly have a talent in lingerie selection. Can you breathe properly?'

She took a deep breath in and let it out. 'Yea. I'm fine.'

'Good. I can't have you fainting on me now.' He kissed her cheek and went to go open the door. He turned on his heel as he reached the handle and looked at her sternly, 'Don't think you're not in trouble for what happened this morning. I thoroughly plan on punishing you tonight.'

She wiggled in her lingerie and blew him a kiss, 'I can't wait, _sir_.'

His eyebrow rose and the edge of his mouth pulled up into a grin. He then reached down to adjust himself and eyed her warily before opening the door and letting himself out.

She threw on her dress and donned her black flats from the bureau. While slipping them on she walked into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, _Maybe a bit more make-up than usual_. She blinked her eyes and when she opened them again, the edges of her eyes were painted with black winged eyeliner. She winked at herself, clearly pleased with what she saw.

She then walked over to the potions cabinet and flicked through the vials until she found the much-needed black and read one. Upon further inspection she noticed there was only one more vial of it and sighed. Today should be her last day though so no worries there. She knocked it back before disposing of the vial and smiling at the warm relief it gave her oncoming cramps.

As she walked into the bedroom, she picked up her white, pearl jewelry and put it on. Then, last but not least she slid the headband into its place. She stood back to look at herself. _I am a sexy minx_, she thought as she looked down her body. The corset had accentuated her curves, making her waist smaller than usual. _But I'm his sexy minx_. She reminded herself, proud to be his.

When she walked out of the door she heard the clatter of dishes hitting the floor. She whipped around to see Severus and Caroline both with their mouths agape. Caroline's turned into a smile, but Severus was raking his eyes over her with a very greedy look.

'What's wrong?' She asked with a concerned expression, looking down at herself.

Caroline spoke airily, which was better than Severus; he couldn't formulate words to describe how she looked. At least, not any that would be appropriate.

'You look beautiful, Jordan!'

Her gaze dropped, blushing. 'Thank you, Caroline. But I had nothing to do with my dress today. Severus picked it all out for me. You'd never know it, but he's actually pretty good at that sort of thing, especially when it comes to black.'

Caroline turned to admire Severus and noticed the pained expression on his face. 'Are you ok, Professor?' She asked, concerned.

He instantly snapped out of his reverie with a shake of his head and a flutter of his eyes. Turning his attention to Caroline he said, 'I'm fine. Jordan just has a way of taking my breath away at times.' He looked back at her and his cheeks flushed a bit.

Caroline instantly swooned. 'Aw, sir. That's so cute.'

He observed her with a marveling countenance, his eyebrows furrowed into a straight line. He looked up at Jordan with disbelief, 'That's a new one.'

Jordan chuckled and walked over to their spilled plates on the floor. With a brush of her arms they were stacked on their trays neatly. She then went about making herself a plate.

He stood and took her plate from her. 'Sit. I'll make your favorite.'

She did so reluctantly and poured herself some of what she thought was orange juice. Just as she brought it up to her mouth Severus stopped her.

'That's a Mimosa, Dear. I thought I should warn you before you got an unpleasant taste in your mouth.'

She shot him a look of pure venom. 'Severus.' She said warningly.

Caroline observed her look and noted not to ever make Jordan mad at her. She was the nicest person she had ever met, but she knew that if angered, she would strike.

He sat her plate in front of her and grinned, obviously unphased by her expression. 'Only a joke, Jordan.'

Looking down at her plate, any anger she felt for him dissipated. He had made her a breakfast sandwich complete with nice warm toast, eggs, Swiss cheese, and bacon.

'I haven't had one of these since my sixth year. Benny used to make them for me.' She responded with a smile and longing at the thought of her older Brother.

'Who's Benny?' Caroline asked as she ate a piece of bacon.

Jordan stared down at her sandwich with a now dry mouth. Severus realized her discomfort and answered Caroline's question as he put his hand on Jordan's thigh.

'Benedict is Jordan's older brother. He is a travel writer for the Quibbler. It's a bit of a sore subject really. She hasn't seen him since his graduation.'

'Oh that's horrible. Were you close?' She replied with concern.

Severus went to retort, but Jordan beat him to it. 'He and Charlotte were my best friends in school. Our relationship has always been a bit complicated. He's a Ravenclaw you see. However, he could've been a Slytherin.'

'Your whole family could have been Slytherins.' Severus spat as he sipped his tea.

Caroline looked to Jordan. 'How does that work?'

'Well, every member of my family had many Slytherin qualities about them, but they asked to be in their respective houses. I'm the only one who let the Sorting Hat choose for me because I knew who I was, and I was proud of it.'

'There was quite a uproar because of her Sorting.' Severus remarked.

'Why?'

'With Jordan being sorted into Slytherin, that put every member of her family in a different house. It's never happened before. Usually, the children will be in the Mother or the Father's house, but not them. In fact they were the exact opposite of their parents. Funny that they were the one's who rose above.'

'What do you mean by that?'

Jordan stopped Severus by placing her hand on his knee. 'Do you remember me telling you that my parents fought for the bad side in the war?'

She nodded her head.

'Well, my Father was a Gryffindor and my Mother was a Hufflepuff. They both loved the dark arts and that's how they fell in love. Severus was a first year at the time my parents were fifth years. My father was friends with Lord Malfoy and my Mother was friends with Bellatrix Lestrange. So, when the Dark Lord came into the light for the first time, they instantly joined his forces, knowing full well what he believed in. Because of this, they were extremely successful. Lord Malfoy had inherited his riches, but my parents became powerful because the Dark Lord made it so. Especially with my Mother, she was the most famous Herbologist of the time. My Father was a politician, which is where he met Pius. After my Mother and Father were married and had Benedict and I, things began to grow a bit sour. They stole money for the Dark Lord and he rewarded them by leaving it all to them when Harry Potter destroyed him. It went straight to their heads.

A few years later, I attended Hogwarts myself. After I was sorted, my parents never really talked to me much. My Mother, being kind as she was, always wrote to me while I was at school and asked me about my teachers and my classes, but it was only to keep tabs on me. She did this without my Father knowing, because to this day, he still only talks to me if the family 'Reputation' is in question. But Benny was the only one who actually cared about me, and I cared about him. As people grow up, they grow apart. That's ok though, because you always have someone in your life to watch out for you. No matter, if you think they'll never care for you the way you care for them, or even if you don't know them very well.'

Caroline took in her words. 'I'm sorry your Mum and Dad were mad at you, Jordan. I know how it feels to not have that presence.'

'Yes, but you have us now, and we're going to make up for all that time without a Mum and Dad, correct?' Jordan said with a smile.

Caroline giggled. 'Yes, ma'am.' Her face then flattened. 'Do you think one day, I might be able to call you… Mum and Dad?'

Jordan looked at Severus who was sitting down his tea. 'Would you like that, Caroline?' He asked as if he was asking a question in a lecture.

'Oh, more than anything in the whole world. I know I just got here yesterday, but from the moment I saw you walk through that door, I've felt like I've known you forever. I don't want it for preferential treatment, although I will admit, that is a perk.'

Severus and Jordan looked at each other, rolling their eyes they both drawled, 'Definitely Slytherin.'

Caroline tried to gage their reaction, seemingly confused by what they just said.

They both turned back to her with smiles on their faces. Severus got up and sat in front of her. 'We were talking about it last night actually, Caroline, and Jordan and I feel the same way.'

Her face lit up, 'Really?' she said looking at Jordan.

Jordan grinned and nodded. 'So much that we wanted to ask you how you would feel if we adopted you? Like you'd take Severus' name and everything.'

Her face deadpanned. 'Are you two having me on?'

They chuckled at each other and smiled over at her. 'No, we aren't having you on, sweetie.' Jordan responded humorously as Severus leaned forward. 'You don't have to say yes, Caroline. We don't want to pressure you.'

She shook her hands. 'No, No! I… I've never thought anybody would want to adopt me…'

Severus sat up and looked her right in the eye, patting her hand. 'Don't you ever think you are not special enough to be loved in that way, Caroline. You are important.'

Her eyes welled up as she looked up at him. 'Please adopt me, Professor. You are so nice…'

He leaned forward again and cupped her cheek. 'It'll be done before everyone gets here tomorrow.'

'Oh, thank you!' She said as she latched onto Severus.

Jordan noted that this took Severus by surprise because he seemed to not know how to react. Then he smiled and hugged her back. She couldn't help but tear up a bit at the prospect of them starting their family.

Severus glanced over, saw her face, and instantly shot up. Cupping her cheek, he asked her, 'Are you ok, sweetie?'

She nodded reassuringly as she looked up and wiped her eyes, 'Yea, yea, I'm fine. Do have her Shopping list?'

He pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket with an unconvinced look on his face.

'Good, well we better get going.' She said as she ate her last bite of sandwich. She got up and realized she didn't know where to go. 'We're not apparating with her are we?'

Severus chuckled. 'And just how do you expect us to get to Diagon Alley if we don't Apparate? The floos have been closed off since the year you graduated.'

'Oh. Well.' She glanced down at Caroline. 'You're in for a treat.'

Caroline giggled. 'Daddy already explained it to me. He said that all you have to do is hold your breath for a few seconds and keep your eyes closed until the queasiness is gone.'

Jordan immediately looked at Severus who seemed to be frozen, looking straight ahead with an expression that seemed to be a mixture of anger and flattery.

Caroline apparently hadn't realized what she'd done judging by the look on her face. 'What? Did I not remember correctly?'

Severus slowly turned his head toward her and despite Jordan's anxieties a smile spread across his face. 'No, Cari, you're perfect.' He said as he took her hand in his and strode toward Jordan.

She was completely flabbergasted. He must have cared for her immensely to let her call him that. Not to mention, she had been rewarded with a pet name to boot. And if he felt that immensely about Caroline, then how much did he care for her? She was completely overwhelmed.

As he approached her, he held his arm out to her. She couldn't take it though. He needed more praise than that. She looked up at him and lurched up to plant a languid kiss on his lips. She stood there for a moment, with her arms around his shoulders and then broke their bond.

He desperately wanted to take her back to bed, but seeing as that was not an option, he merely gave her a devilish flick of his eyes.

She saw it and immediately let go of him. 'Caroline, go get your jumper.'

'Do you really think I need it?' She asked skeptically, not wanting to leave them for a moment.

Severus looked down at her sternly. 'Listen to your Mother.'

Her eyes widened and she nodded her head. 'Yes, sir.' She replied as we walked into her bedroom.

Jordan hadn't taken her eyes off of him and as she heard Caroline walk away, she leaned in and whispered, 'You can do _anything_ you want to me tonight. _As many times as you want_.'

He cleared his throat, 'And why do I receive such an honor?'

'Because you've shown you're working toward mastering your patience.'

'Well, I'm not going to argue with that.' He teased.

She chuckled. 'By the way, can we stop by your stores and pick up a pain potion?'

He looked at her quizzically, 'Yes, but why?'

'You were true to your word last night and I'm having some trouble walking.'

He shifted his weight a bit and gazed down at her, 'I could let you suffer all day.'

Jordan huffed, 'Excuse me?'

'But, I love you too much to be so cruel.' He said kissing her nose.

About that time, Caroline came out of her bedroom in her jumper. 'Are you two done yet, or should I go pretend I'm doing something?'

They both turned and gave her a warning look. It was the single most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

Severus turned and opened the door for them both, 'Come on then, we need to be back before nightfall.'

Caroline ran to catch up to them and as they walked up the hallways, they all had an air to them that was nothing but intimidating. Yet there was also a warmth to them that one could not ignore.


	20. Chapter 20

Soon, they reached the gates. Severus looked around to make sure the coast was clear and seeing that it was, unwarded the gates. Jordan and Caroline stepped through first and he followed, warding them back in his wake. He then bent down to Caroline's level.

'Do you remember what I told you to do?'

She nodded her head. 'Close my eyes and hold on tight. I got it.'

'Good girl.' He replied. Standing he looked at Jordan. 'Are you ready?'

'As I'll ever be.' She said as she grabbed his hand.

They both took Caroline's hands making a circle. Severus and Jordan focused on each other and suddenly they all felt as though they were spinning and being squeezed through a tube, then they all heard the sounds of people bustling all around them.

Jordan opened her eyes to see Severus' eyes flickering as he fought through his queasiness.

His gaze then moved to her to make sure she was fine. He knew she had always had difficulty with the aftermath of Apparation. At the moment she looked fine, but he vaguely remembered the last time she thought she was fine and took his flask of Pepper up potion out of his pocket. 'Here. Drink this.' He said as he shoved it into her hand.

She instantly took it feeling the urge to vomit coming on. While she was doing this Severus bent down to make sure Caroline was fine.

'How are you holding up?' He asked in a caring tone.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. 'That was so fun! Let's do it again!'

His eyebrow lifted. 'Nice to see it didn't effect you at all. Most people vomit the first time they Apparate.'

Caroline looked up at Jordan who was draining Severus' flask. 'Is this Jordan's first time?'

Severus glanced up at her and noticed she was drinking the potion a bit too fast. He stood and took it from her. 'Sweetie, how many times have I told you that it doesn't matter how much you drink? You have to give it time. If you drink to much you'll throw up and although I've experienced that countless times, I would rather lie around with you than spend our last night before term cleaning my boots.'

She looked at him irritably and sighed, knowing he was right. 'Fine. Ok where are we going first?'

'Would it not be wise to take her to Ollivander's first?' He replied sardonically.

'Yes, I think so.'

'Well come along, Dear. We don't have long.' He said as he grabbed her hand.

Caroline strolled along in front of them, looking at everything with fascination. They both glided regally behind her, attracting the confused expressions of many other students and Adult wizards alike. Severus shot a look at anyone who lingered too long. However, Jordan didn't seem to notice.

As they reached Ollivander's newly remodeled shop, Severus stepped in front of Caroline and opened the door.

Inside there was another couple and two children waiting to be served. Severus huffed in annoyance, but Jordan squeezed his hand and gave him a cold, warning glance.

The two children turned and glanced wide-eyed at Severus and whispered to each other. Their father looked down at them and glanced back to see whom they were talking about. 'Well, well. If it isn't Jordan Brooks.'

Jordan turned to take in the tall, brunette man's face. Her eyes widened and she let go of Severus' hand to hug the hefty figure of her brother, Benedict. He returned her constricting hug and his eyes drifted across to Severus who looked rather shocked.

'Benny, it's been so long!' She said as she broke their embrace. 'How are you?'

He shrugged. 'I'm doing ok. I was just helping Helen with her kids shopping.'

The woman turned around and took Jordan in. She had long black hair and a kind smile. Jordan eyed her warily and gave her a closed mouth smile. 'Hello, I'm Jordan. Nice to meet you.' She said as she held out her hand to the young woman.

She instantly took it. 'Hello Jordan. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. Ben talks about you all the time.'

'Oh does he?' She responded looking at Benedict.

He grinned and looked at Severus with his eyebrows raised.

Jordan instantly turned and looked at Severus, who had his arms behind his back.

'You remember Severus, don't you Benny?' She said smiling at her lover.

'How could I forget him, Jordan? He tormented us both for years.' He stepped forward to shake Severus' hand with a chuckle. 'How are you Professor?'

Severus shook his hand with a straight face. 'I'm quite well, Mr. Brooks. I have your sister to thank for that.'

Benedict turned around and eyed his sister. 'Is that so?' He turned back to Severus. 'I hope she doesn't waste too much of your time. I know you must be a busy man and she tends to hover at times.'

Severus' jaw hitched. 'I have no earthly idea what you are talking about. She is always welcome in my presence.'

Benedict eyed him suspiciously. 'How kind of you, Professor. It is also kind of you to accompany my sister today.' He turned to Jordan. 'What are you doing here exactly?'

Jordan squared her shoulders. 'We are gathering Caroline's things for school.' She said holding her hand out to the girl holding Severus' hand. 'She's a first year Slytherin.'

Benedict looked at her confused. 'Can her parents not do that?'

Jordan shot him an ugly sneer. 'Benedict. I hardly think it is your job to judge whether or not I can take one of my charges shopping for her school supplies. Especially seeing as you are doing the same with…' She glanced at Helen who was staring at her with a frightened countenance.

Benedict looked affronted then a smirk spread across his face. 'You haven't changed a bit, dear sister. I'll keep to myself then. Allow me to introduce you to Helen's children, Elaine and Jimmy. You'll be seeing Elaine tomorrow. She's a first year as well. However, I doubt you'll be seeing her in your house.'

Jordan eyed them both and bent down to shake their hands, paying particular attention to the girl. 'Nice to meet you two. I look forward to seeing you in class, Elaine.'

They both smiled at her and then shot an apprehensive look at Severus who had now reached a new level of aggravation.

Jordan smiled at him and turned back to them. 'He's just as bad as he looks. I'd watch what I did around him if I were you.' She couldn't help but chuckle at the horrified looks on their faces.

Around that time, Ollivander came around one of the shelves and approached Helen. Elaine and Jimmy both got their wands and went to leave when Benedict turned and kissed Jordan on the cheek. 'I truly did miss you, Jordan. Feel free to let me know when you're free. I'd love to have you over for tea. I just got promoted so I wont be travelling anymore.'

'I look forward to it. Although I hardly know when I'll have the time after school starts.' She replied with a flat look.

'Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to make time for me. It's not like you have some boyfriend you're not telling me about.' He said with a chuckle.

Severus chuckled, 'Actually, she has been seeing this one man. He seems to be good for her. You'd be proud, Benedict.'

He roared with laughter. 'Yea, and next you'll tell me it's _you_!'

Severus and Jordan both laughed.

He chuckled, 'Well, anyway. It's been great seeing you two, but we must be off. Lot's more shopping to do.' He said as they opened the door and walked out into the streets on Diagon Alley.

Jordan turned to Severus, 'He'll shit himself when he reads the prophet Sunday.'

'God, I hope so, the prick.' He replied.

She smirked at him and took him by the arm.

Ollivander helped them, eying Severus and Jordan as if he were quite pleased to see them together.

They left the wand shop and Severus offered to take Caroline to _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_. Jordan agreed and said she'd run into _Madam Malkin's_ to pick up Caroline's robes and into _Flourish and Blotts_ to pick up her books so they could get back quicker.

With a squeeze of her hand, he agreed and they parted ways.

She walked out of Madam Malkin's with a bag full of shrunken house robes, four for Caroline, and a special new dress for her to wear to the feast tomorrow. She also had gotten Severus a little bit of a present as well. She couldn't have him buying her all these gifts and not reciprocate.

She crossed the street to walk into _Flourish and Blott's _when a glimpse of two older women caught her eye. She quickly dove behind a newsstand realizing who they were. It was Narcissa Malfoy and, of all people, her mother. They were admiring a new long lasting eye shadow display at _Madam Primpernelle's_.

She noted that they seemed to be having a laugh. It was the oddest sight she had ever seen because her mother looked… happy. Her mother had never been truly happy while she was with her father. Maybe she had changed since becoming friends with Narcissa, because Jordan knew all too well what kind of things Narcissa was into.

Jordan observed her regal air. She was rather beautiful. Her long, platinum blonde hair, draped down her back was in the same style she wore her own hair. She had a lovely smile and even Jordan couldn't argue that she had a gorgeous body. Was that what had drown a young Severus to her? For a slit second she imagined her legs wrapped around his bare arse as he pounded into her.

She quickly dismissed the scene from her mind and wished she still had some of his Pepper up Potion. She squared her shoulders preparing herself for the worst as she walked toward _Flourish and Blott's_. She prayed to God, that her mother wouldn't see her, but it was no use. She might as well had a flashing sign above her head that read, 'Daughter Here.'

Just as she reached the door of her destination, she heard the piercing sound of her mother's voice.

'Jordan?'

'Fuck.' She spat under her breath as she turned around to take in the appearance of her mother.

She had auburn hair like Jordan's that fell a bit below her shoulders, a kind yet vindictive smile, and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress that stopped a bit before her ankles, black-jeweled earrings, and a red beaded necklace.

Jordan faked a smile upon turning toward her. 'Mum. You look well.'

She smiled at her daughter and reached to take her hand. 'As do you, Darling. You have a certain glow about you.'

Jordan gave her a cold look. 'Hogwarts is treating me well.'

Her features softened a bit and she glanced back at Narcissa who gave her an 'I told you so' look. 'Perhaps I was wrong about Hogwarts, dear. Narcissa told me you would be well taken care of and I didn't believe her, but now that I see you, I know I owe her an apology.'

Like clockwork, Narcissa stepped forward and gave Jordan a devilish grin that reminded her of Severus. Her visualization of a few minutes before came to her mind yet again and she tried her hardest to dispel it.

'I've waited ages to truly meet you, my dear. Lucius talks about you all the time.' She said with a knowing grin.

Emmeline gave her a confused glance, 'Why would Lucius be talking about Jordan?'

Narcissa turned to her and to Jordan's surprise, looked to be thinking on her feet. 'He visited the school the other day and came home ranting and raving about how she'll be a wonderful teacher. I also hear you're training to be Head of House, very impressive, my dear.'

Jordan nodded her head in thanks. 'Yes, Minerva has been very kind to me in that aspect.'

Narcissa's eyebrows rose, 'From what I hear, you've earned it. Lucius and Draco both have told me of your infamous death glares that no doubt will instill fear as well as your predecessor.' She teased with a smirk.

Jordan thought for a moment. 'I personally didn't think Horace Slughorn had much of a death glare, but you're the ones who had him.'

Narcissa laughed, 'Not _that_ predecessor. The one that's sauntering up behind you at the moment with a rather nasty sneer on his face.'

Jordan looked at her mother who was staring at her intently. She then turned to see him and Caroline lugging various potions ingredients. Severus was holding a small pewter caldron and he did indeed have a putrid look on his face that softened in the slightest as he met her eyes.

Narcissa stepped forward and gave Severus a hug he did not return. 'Severus, my love. I have missed you more than I can say.'

Jordan swallowed hard at the look of her touching him and that thought of them together was suddenly personified.

He and her mother both noted the possessive look on her face.

'Nice you see you again, Narcissa. Kindly keep to yourself, please. I would hate for anything to get back to our mutual friend and make them angry with the two of us.'

Emmeline looked affronted, 'Are you seeing someone, Severus?'

He gave her a flustered expression and went to speak, but Jordan interrupted. 'No, mother. I do believe Professor Snape was alluding to Lucius. You no doubt have been around him enough now to know how possessive he is over Lady Malfoy.'

Emmeline shot a warning look at Jordan and then her eyes moved to the child staring up at them as if she knew something she, herself, did not. 'And who is this lovely little lady?'

Jordan squared her shoulders and glanced down at Caroline. 'Mother, this is Caroline Elliot. She is a first year Slytherin who I offered to help with last minute school shopping.'

'Ah and…Severus is with you because…?' She said giving him an unforgiving glance.

'She is in my care. It is my duty as her superior to see that she is protected while venturing out from school grounds.' He replied heatedly.

'Funny how you've been her superior most of her life and this is first time I've seen you in each other's presence.'

'Things change a bit when you're employed by Hogwarts, instead of a student there. We protect our own. No matter what.'

Jordan looked at Severus and her mother who both looked ready to hex each other. For the first time in her life, she was actually scared to tell someone about her feelings for Severus. She felt what she thought was Caroline's hand, yet when she turned to give her a reassuring glace she saw Narcissa was the one who was holding her hand and she gave her a supportive smile. Then stepped forward in between Severus and Emmeline.

'Alright you two I think we've had enough of a showdown. It was lovely seeing you Severus and meeting you Jordan. No doubt Lucius will have you over for tea soon so we can chat. Come along Emmeline.'

Jordan's mother still gave Severus a nasty look, but turned to Jordan and gripped her wrist hard. 'Be careful, dear.' She then glanced at Severus. 'Traders are slithering about everywhere.'

Jordan pulled her wrist away forcefully 'Indeed but I'll be the judge of _whom_.'

She looked at her daughter as if they had been through this many times, but was too tired to fight anymore. Narcissa took her hand and walked away with her, a sympathetic look on her face.

'Come on, sweetheart. _Flourish and Blott's_ will help.' Severus said as he put his free hand about her waist and instructed Caroline to follow them with a nod of his head.

Once inside, Jordan realized Severus was right. _Flourish and Blott's_ had never once failed to cheer her up. Anytime she walked into this seemingly magical bookstore, her cares and worries were long gone.

Her Nanny made a point of taking her here whenever things got excessively heated at home when she was younger. However, it had been some time since she had been here. They closed briefly during the war and were now remodeled, like most of the other shops down the Alley.

Seeing that Jordan was in her own little world, Severus strode up to the counter and gave the woman there his name. While he waited there, Caroline looked up at him with a worried look. 'Daddy, is mum ok?'

It took him a moment to even realize she was talking to him. 'Ah, well,' He said glancing over at her in the mystery section. 'If I had to guess, I'd say she's looking at an Agatha Christie novel. So the prospects are not too good. However, you need not worry about her. That's my job.'

Caroline looked at her sympathetically. 'I'm glad you love her as much as you do. I don't think her Mum loves her very much.'

Severus cleared his throat. 'Their relationship is very complicated, Caroline. They are a wealthy Pureblood family who have nothing in common with each other. She didn't have much support growing up and it's a miracle she's not, excuse the phrase, a little shit-bag like the rest of them.'

Caroline looked heartbroken, 'So, she had no one?'

'Well, she had Charlotte, but even she got frustrated with her at times. I tried my best to instill some type of confidence in her. I broke through briefly in her first year, but circumstances got a little heated. I treaded lightly for a time and in her fourth year, she finally came around to be on my good side. I'm afraid by then, I was too late. Even though you can't tell, she's a very fragile person.'

He bent down to her eye level and took a piece of gold out of his pocket that looked like a galleon. Upon further inspection, Caroline could see that it had letters and numbers on it. 'This is a fake galleon. If you ever feel like Jordan is off or need me for any dire reason, think about where you are and the coin I'll keep with me will tell me where to find you.'

She took it and nodded her head in understanding. 'I promise.'

He stood and looked at her proudly. 'Good girl.'

The shop girl came back with a stack of books and Severus paid her. Using a shrinking spell on the books, he placed them in Caroline's caldron and turned to see Jordan waiting for them, a grin on her face.

Severus lovingly took her hand and guided her out onto the still bustling street. 'Have we got everything?' She asked him as he looked down Caroline's list, mentally checking everything off.

'It would seem so, but we still have a bit before we have to go back to the castle. Would you like some tea from Rosa Lee's or ice cream from Florean's?'

Caroline gaped up at them both 'Oh please, mum can we get ice cream, please!'

'Well, you did say please…' She said as she smiled down to her.

'Yay!' She said and she grabbed Severus' hand. 'Well, come on you two, daylight's a burning!'

They walked into the shop and ordered their ice cream: Cookies n' Cream for Caroline, Chocolate for Severus, and Mint Chocolate Chip for Jordan.

They sat and enjoyed each other's company for the longest time. Caroline told Jordan how the shop people in the Apothecary knew Severus by name and went bustling around like chickens with their heads cut off to complete their order as quickly as possible.

Jordan laughed and carried on, seemingly forgetting all of the nastiness her mother and brother had spewed earlier. Severus kept an eye on her the whole time, obviously worried about her well being.

As they were done Jordan noticed Severus had a bit of ice cream at the corner of his mouth. She looked at him and motioned him to lean toward her. He did so and she wiped it off with her napkin before looking around and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

'Charlotte!' Caroline roared from behind them.

The two parted quickly and looked up into the ecstatic looking face of Charlotte Pendragon. She was a tall, long-legged woman. Her long, black, curly hair was cascading down her shoulders. She was wearing a long black dress, a purple traveling cloak, and long gold earrings; one shaped like a sun, the other a crescent moon.

Severus sat back, a bit embarrassed, but Jordan shot up and gave her a crippling hug.

'Oh, my sweet, sweet Jordan. Reunited at last.' She said as she returned the embrace.

'I've missed you so much, Charlotte. I could hardly stand it.' She said with a hitch in her voice.

Charlotte instinctively pulled away to see her friend completely disheveled in her arms. She looked at Severus to see if he knew anything about why she was like this.

He returned her glance with a look that was begging to know why she even had to ask. 'Emmeline and Benedict have both been seen on site.'

She looked at him apologetically, 'I should have known.' Turning to her friend she asked, 'Did they find out about you and Sev?'

Severus shot her a disapproving glare that Charlotte ignored.

'No. They don't know. You're the only one out of Hogwarts that knows, but come Sunday, they'll both slaughter me in the streets.'

Charlotte chuckled at her friend's dramatic remark, 'No, they wont. You'll probably get a few Howlers, but nothing more. And I'm sure Severus will fuck you until you can't even remember your name anyway so-'

Severus cleared his throat rather forcefully bringing Charlotte's attention to Caroline who was sinking down her seat completely tired of her shit already.

'Oh my god, Caroline? How did-'

'Good Christ, Pendragon! You sent her to Hogwarts. Did you honestly think she wouldn't end up in our house?' Severus snapped at her.

'I did hope that she would meet _you,_ Severus, but I had no idea you were even working at Hogwarts, Jordan.'

Jordan stepped away from her and sat down, offering her the empty chair at their table. 'Yes, I did send an owl, but apparently you seem to be some type of nomad now, flitting to and from different places.'

'That is my job after all. I work for Minerva. I move from place to place and find young witches and wizards who live with Muggles and may not know about our world. I teach them a bit and make sure they are well taken care of. Then I send them off to Hogwarts. It is a tad frustrating at times because this one was probably my favorite out of them all. It's no wonder though, she reminded me so much of my best friend.'

Jordan put her hand on Charlotte's, 'I've missed you so much. I can't thank you enough for sending her our way. She's been a pleasure.' She smiled at Caroline. 'Caroline, I need to ask Charlotte a question and it might embarrass you so can you take our trash and dispose of it, please?'

She looked at them both and then to Severus, 'At least I get an out, you're just stuck.' She then got up and walked toward the counter.

'You're truly embarrassing question?' She asked with a smirk.

Jordan sighed and turned to Severus. 'It's not exactly a question. We have to tell you something.'

'What, you want brag about all the amazing, mind-blowing sex you've been having with the illustrious Severus Snape?' She asked as she leaned forward and raised her eyebrows suggestively to them both.

Jordan sighed and rolled her eyes, aggravated.

Severus leaned forward and looked her straight in the eye, 'I can assure you, Ms. Pendragon, it has been more mind-blowing than you can even imagine.'

Charlotte chuckled, 'Good for you, Ji. Is he big? I bet he's big. You always used to talk about how you thought he was because you could always see it as he billowed around.'

Jordan's eyes were filled with fire and venom, 'Charlotte.'

She looked affronted, 'What? He's probably licked your pussy, but you can't talk about how much you fangirled over his cock in your seventh and eighth year in front of him? Jesus. You think Hermione Granger's a prude.' She said as she sat back and folded her arms.

Jordan was just about to blow up when she heard him try and suppress his laughter beside her. She slowly turned her head to look and him and upon seeing the look in her eyes, he sighed. 'I'm sorry, sweetie. That's just too humorous not to laugh at.'

Charlotte shot forward. 'See! Even he doesn't mind! I'm sure he loves hearing what you think about his cock.'

Jordan sat with her arms crossed. 'Yes, he enjoys it thoroughly, but he has enough decency to not do so in public. I just wanted to tell you something I couldn't say in front of Caroline, but once again your crude humor has lost us an opportunity.'

Charlotte shook her head and glanced at Severus, 'How long's it been?'

'Last night.' He stated rather shortly.

'Wow, Severus, she needs it bad. I hope you're ready to rectify that when you get home.'

Severus looked like she had changed him to a duel and went to remark, but Jordan shot him a glare, 'If you say another word, so help me god, Severus Snape…'

He looked from her to Charlotte and through his hands up in defeat. 'My queen has spoken.'

'You whipped little thing.' Charlotte said, shaking her head at Severus. She looked over at Jordan. 'I'm sorry Jordan. I just couldn't help myself.'

'Oh, I know you can't.' Jordan spat as Caroline came back to the table.

She looked at Jordan with a worried expression. 'Mum, are you ok?'

Charlotte cocked her head around with wide eyes, 'Is _that_ what you wanted to tell me?'

Jordan sighed, 'Yes, that's what I wanted to tell you.'

'Well congratulations to all of you! I assume you're involved in this too, Severus?'

He nodded. 'I am _very_ involved in this, Ms. Pendragon.' He stood and held out his hand to Jordan, 'Now, I hate to cut such a spirited reunion so short, but we would love to meet you for a drink sometime, with your promise to behave of course.'

She stood in tandem, 'Well, you know how I am.'

He grinned, 'How alike your mother you are, Ms. Pendragon. She too was exceedingly forward when it came to her closest friends. What a shame that's how she met her untimely end.'

'I know you weren't fond of her Severus, but she was your family after all.'

'I wouldn't call being the sister of my best friend's wife my family, but if you must, go ahead.'

She chuckled. 'It's been real, Sev.' Bending down to hug Caroline, she said, 'I loved seeing you, my dear. Maybe your mum and dad will let you write to me over the year. I don't doubt I'll see you around Christmas time.'

Caroline looked up to Severus as if to ask him.

'My owl, Obsidian, will be in your wake, soon, Ms. Pendragon.'

She turned her attention to Jordan. 'I know it seems scary right now, but all jokes aside, that's what you have him for. He's always been there for you and I can't see him stopping anytime soon. I wish you both the best, and be sure to write me as well. I want to know what your mother has to say.'

She nodded her head and smiled. 'I will. Keep safe and try not to hex too many of my future students.'

She laughed, 'I can't make any promises, but I'll try.' She then moved out into the now clearing streets 'Rock on!'

Severus shook his head. 'She reminds me so much of Draco, it hurts.'

Jordan laughed, 'That'd be a match!'

Caroline yawned behind them and Severus took her hand. 'Come on, let's go home.'

They reached the Apparation point and when they arrived back at Hogwarts, Jordan felt immensely better. Hogwarts just had this protective air about it that truly felt like home. Maybe it was because she knew he would always be there waiting for her. Whatever, it was, nowhere else had it.

They walked the corridors, and as they passed the Great Hall they saw a bunch of the teachers exiting, laughing and having a good time. Neville and Luna caught sight of them and approached them, asking about their day.

'It was definitely very eventful.' Jordan responded. Luna looked concerned.

'Time heals all wounds, Jordan.' She responded truly feeling sorry for her friend's sadness.

Severus just rolled his eyes. 'I'm going to go get Caroline ready for bed. Don't be too long.' He kissed her on the cheek and parted from her with Caroline at his side.

'He's going to be such a good father.' Luna swooned.

For once, Jordan didn't want to hit her with a bat. 'You're right Luna, he is going to be a fantastic father.'

Neville smiled at them. 'Who would have thought he could actually care about someone that much.'

Luna looked at him with a frustrated look on her face. 'Neville Longbottom, just because he never loved you doesn't mean he is incapable of love! He obviously loves Jordan more than words can say! Keep your negative thoughts to yourself.'

Jordan was shocked. 'Wow, Luna. Who knew you could actually get angry.'

She took hold of Jordan's shoulders. 'You _are_ more important than words can say, Jordan Elizabeth Brooks, I will fight for you all until the end.'

Jordan looked at her as if she was crazy yet she admired her loyalty. 'Thank you, Luna.'

She stepped back, 'You are not alone, Jordan. Now go to him. He longs for you.'

Jordan nodded her head and walked down to the dungeons, moving swifter with every step.

She reached her office door and walked in. As she walked in he completely took her breath away. There was a fire burning and he was sitting cross-legged behind her desk, writing in something.

He didn't look up as she came in, but she slowly walked up to him, taking her robes off as she walked. She shimmied out of her dress and let it fall to the floor. She then bent over the edge of her desk and peaked at what looked like a letter to her. He leaned up and slammed the book he was writing in shut. 'Not yet.'

She took the quill he was writing with from him and placed it in its holder. She then looked up at him and walking around her desk, hoisted herself atop it crossing her legs. 'I do believe I am scheduled for a punishment, sir.'

He beheld her seductive form and placed his hand atop hers. 'Indeed you are, but I think we should talk about what happened today first, Jordan.'

She huffed. 'Do we have to do that now? I've been looking forward to this all day.'

He stood and looked her in the eye. 'I admire that. However, I do believe you will feel much better if we just get this over with now. My cock can't solve all of your problems.'

'You want to test that theory out?' She said pulling him into her.

He glared at her, a fatherly air about him. 'Elizabeth.'

She let him go. 'Fine. What part of this semi-horrendous outing would you like to discuss.'

'All of it really. Particularly your mother.' He said sitting down in her desk chair again.

She sighed. 'For a split second, I thought she looked…happy. Then, Narcissa brought you up and that does nothing for me mentally because when I look at her, all I can think about is you pounding into her.'

The look on his face was one of understanding. 'Narcissa is our ally, Jordan. If she had not stepped in this afternoon, things could have gone a bit sour.'

'Oh like they already didn't? I won't lie, she did give me a peace of mind before stepping in, but why would she offer that to me? It is because of you? Does she still have feelings for you, Severus? Is that why Lucius won't let her be alone with you?'

His knuckles were white as he struggled to contain his anger, yet he shot up to her face. 'Our relationship is nothing but platonic. Even if she did have feelings for me in that way, I would not have them for her because I'm with you. I. Love. You. I did not choose her.' He spat.

Jordan immediately felt a pang of guilt for even suggesting that he still had feelings for her. 'I'm sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have even said that.'

His nostrils flared. 'Naturally you would show a certain reluctance to trusting her because of you know of my history with her. However, your jealousy for her unnerves me a bit. For once I think I'm thankful you aren't going to come across any of the others.' He cupped her cheek, 'I was 17, hormones raging, and she threw herself at me. Our coupling was nothing but physical. Imagining such things will only drive you mad with jealousy and weaken bonds, ours included. Promise me you'll try to look at her in a new light.'

She nodded her head in agreement. He studied her for a second and sat back down.

'As for our Alliance, we are family. Lucius and Narcissa see you as an extension of me; and even if they didn't, she still would have protected you today because you are her sister.'

Jordan was confused. 'My sister? What does that even mean, Severus?'

Severus looked affronted. 'Have you forgotten of our loyalties to our house? Slytherins will always protect their own. Narcissa is very protective over her family and will do anything to see that they are safe. Even lying to the Dark Lord. In my opinion, you should trust her more than you trust your own family.'

Jordan nodded. 'Do you think there is foul play?'

'I don't find it to be a random happenstance that your mother and brother were in Diagon Ally and didn't mention each other today. You haven't seen your brother in five years and all of the sudden he shows up and has a promotion grounding him to where he can keep an eye on you? I don't think so. Something is up.'

'But why would he ever do something like that to me. He's always been so caring.'

'Jordan, I've always suspected he was your father's eyes and ears. Why else would they have thought I would bed you given the chance? Although I knew of them, I never associated with them directly. We had different roles.'

'I had always assumed it was because I talked about you so much, but even then, I talked about other professors too. I never told anyone but Charlotte about sweet things you said to me or if you gave me a look that ate away at me. Later on Minerva talked to me about it, but I only divulged that I had a schoolgirl crush. I didn't want you to get in trouble.'

'Yes, but he was always present. He had potions with you for a time as well. Anyone with eyes could have seen I cared for you. He is not stupid Jordan and neither are your parents. If I had to guess, I'd say he is going to try and get close to you, rekindle your relationship.'

'Do I need to let him?'

He looked stricken and thought for a moment. 'On one hand if you don't humor him, he will grow irate, making the situation worse. On the other hand- and know that I would never wish this upon you because I know better than anyone how unforgiving it is- you could give him information. Not anything important just goings on. If I could prevent that from happening I would, but…I see no other way.'

Jordan sat, thinking over all that he had said. She seemed to reach a decision as she shook her head and straightened her back. 'If it is what needs to be done, Severus, I will do it. I've danced with them all my life. Now, I can actually use what I've learned to protect what I truly treasure.' She said as she placed her hand on his knee.

He glanced up at her, worry stricken. 'That's my job. I seem to be doing a bang up job of it at the moment, leading you down the road I went down.'

She jumped up off her desk and turned the chair he was sitting in to face her. 'They aren't the Dark Lord, Severus. They are foolish and they are cowards, never forget that.'

'And you are kind, intelligent, and brave. Everything they should be.' He said as he reached up to play with a strand of her crinkled hair.

She smiled at him. 'Am I the only one you've ever treated so kindly, besides Lily of course?'

He eyed her for a second and moved her into his lap. 'You two are the only people in my life who have ever shown unfailing kindness to me. Even when I was being a complete prat.'

'Even Minerva?' Jordan asked, heartbroken that the man she loved so much had never been shown such love by those around him.

He shook his head. 'She always seemed to favor her Gryffindors. I looked up to her so much as a student. Later, I even modeled my teaching style after her, but was I ever praised? No. I was doomed to be the old, irritable bat in the dungeons.'

'I'm rather fond of bats.' She said as she played with his hair.

He chuckled. 'I'm aware. Do you remember your first potions class?'

'How could I forget? You gave me detention because I accidentally called you Severus.'

'That was when I knew it was you. I hated my name up until then, but coming out of your mouth, it sounded…almost angelic.'

'Your so dramatic, Sev.' She said giggling.

'As are you, Ji.' He said with a smirk.

'Oh my God.' She said rolling her eyes. 'I can't believe she still calls me that.'

'I was beside myself the whole time she was there. She reminds me how young you actually are. I often times forget.'

'I'm of age, Sev. It's not like I'm still in school. Speaking of nicknames though… You took Caroline calling you Daddy well today. I thought you were going to freak out.'

'I felt like my heart ruptured. How could I be mad at her for saying what I was too afraid to say? And to think we didn't want to be parents a few days ago…'

'That's not quite the same, dear.'

'How so? She will bear my name and reap the scarce benefits of it. Just because she is not technically ours, does not mean she wasn't meant for us.'

'Fatherhood looks good on you. Just as I assumed it would. She loves you so much. Have you noticed how she looks to you whenever she wants permission to do something?'

'Of course I have. It does nothing, but make me swell with pride. I can't help but wonder about something though.'

'What?'

'Will she be treated differently because everyone will know whose child she is?'

'It might be a bit difficult at first. The Gryffindors will no doubt be hostel toward her and our snakes will suck up to her to get in good with you and I, the Hufflepuffs will be kind to her, and Ravenclaws wont care.'

He huffed. 'How many Gryffindors are we going to have in detention before Minerva comes after us?'

'One.'

They looked at each other and laughed. 'But if they say anything about us or Caroline that is truly out of line, she will have no choice but to accept it.' She said.

'My favorite Minerva is an angry one.' He mused.

She giggled. 'I bought you a little present today.'

His eyebrow rose in intrigue. 'Did you now?'

'Would you like to open it?' She said as she moved her fingers across his chin.

'No. I'd rather it sit in it's box, collecting dust.' He said sarcastically.

She hit him playfully on the chest. 'Let me go get it.'

He watched her saunter across the room where her robes lay on the floor. As she reached them, she bent down obviously teasing him with the look of her bum in the air. He moved nervously in her chair, trying to relieve some of the growing ache inside him.

She then turned around with a small, black box in her hands. He couldn't help but wonder what she had purchased for him. He was a rather simple man. He didn't own too many things, but she obviously thought of him when she saw this mystery item so he couldn't help but be a bit excited.

She propped herself back up on her desk in front of him, legs crossed ever so seductively, and handed the small, black box to him.

He took it and observed her body, primed and ready for him whenever he wanted her. He smirked as his eyes moved across her perfectly poised cleavage. _I'll have to buy her more of those corsets_, he thought to himself. His eyes then rose to meet hers. She appeared to be a bit nervous, as if she thought he wouldn't like her gift.

He looked back down at the package in his lap and decided to lift the lid, revealing what seemed to be a thick, black, dragonskin belt. He looked up at her seemingly confused. 'I have many black belts. Granted none of them are dragonskin but-'

She chuckled. 'It's not only for your use.'

He still had a bemused look on his face.

She rolled her eyes, 'Take it out and look at the monogram on the back.'

He did so and as he took in the two sky-blue letters, he felt as if she had enveloped him in a public demonstration of her love. On the back of the belt there were two letters –JS. His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. Looking up at her slowly, he realized why she had appeared to be so nervous.

'Like I will wear your cravat, you will wear my belt and we can think fondly of each other all day.'

'And the initials?' He responded looking stern.

'A reminder that my heart belongs to you, even if it's not official.'

He stared at her for the longest time. She started to squirm because she thought he didn't like it.

Then he leaned forward and placed his hands on both of her knees. 'This is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received. I will cherish it as I cherish you.'

A smile spread across her face, 'I'm glad you like it.'

'Am I to assume it is dragonskin for a reason?' He asked, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

She looked down and licked the corner of her mouth. 'It'll be firm enough to bruise but not break skin: perfect for punishment.'

She felt his warm breath on her neck, 'My thoughts exactly.' He kissed the skin behind the back of her earlobe, making her smile and heavily exhale.

He leaned back up to look her in the eye and she could see a twinkle of lust in his black eyes as they bored into her.

His jaw clenched and then whispered with dripping menace, 'Turn around and bend over your desk.'

She instantly went to hop down but he thrust himself up against her preventing her from doing so. 'Do you feel what you do to me? What your bad behavior makes me want to do to you?'

She exhaled forcefully again trying to relieve herself of the ache growing in her quivering quim. 'It's quite obvious how I make you feel, sir.'

'Good.' He whispered as he grinded himself onto her again. 'It'll only get worse as I whip you.'

She gasped, 'Severus please.'

He cupped her neck forcefully and plundered her mouth. Feeling his girth widening he broke the kiss and stepped back to let her assume her position.

As she did so she felt something move around her wrists, holding her in place. Before she could ask him what it was, he was bent over her whispering in her ear. 'Invisible bonds. Can't have you thrashing about now can we?'

Just as quick as he was there, he was gone and Jordan gulped in anticipation of his contact. Then she felt his hand at her bottom. He was groping it with increased animosity. Then she felt him rip off her knickers and saw him throw them to the ground in front of her. He continued to move his hands upon her bum caressing what he would soon destroy.

'For this to be completely safe, we should establish a safeword. But what will it be? After all we could use a color scale, but that's so standard. It has to be something that will really get my attention.'

Jordan thought for a moment about things that made him twitch when uttered, then she remembered the time Draco and him had gotten into a disagreement and he called him by his middle name in her eighth year. Severus had given him detention for the rest of the year.

'Tobias.' She uttered not knowing how he would react.

The next thing she knew he was in her face. 'Perfect.' He spat. 'And mine will be Oliver.' Then he was gone and Jordan felt so many things all at once. She was aroused to the point of orgasm, worried he might hurt her, and disturbed that they both hated their father's so much that their names were their safewords.

All of that was gone when she felt the first slap to her bum. The belt was blunt making her thrust forward in pain, but ironically she wanted him to do it again.

He stopped to give her time to recover and adjust. 'How are you holding up, love?' she heard him through her haze of pain and pleasure.

'Please, Sev. Do it again.'

'As you wish.' He drawled out.

There was another sharp pain to her rear but this one was closer to her now dripping wet quim. She gasped in pain, but told him to continue. Every time he came into contact with her she welcomed him with open arms, or I guess I should say legs…

Although she was now crying, she still begged him to continue. It wasn't until the tenth blow that she uttered her safeword.

He was immediately lifting her up off of her desk and holding her in his arms. 'Are you ok, sweetheart? I didn't mean to hurt you enough for you to actually say it. I'm so sorry.'

She looked up to see worry in his sweat stained face. 'It's ok, Sev. I told you to keep going.'

He kissed her forehead. 'I'm so so sorry, my love.'

She glared up at him. 'Are you going to fuck me now or what?'

He looked surprised. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'Yes, but if you don't bend me over this desk and fuck me right here and now, I'll never forgive you.'

He still looked worried, but his urge overtook him. 'Yes ma'am.' With that he thrust her backward onto the desk and went to work on his trousers.

She looked down at him with heavily lidded eyes and bade him to hurry up. That was all he needed to harden again after he thought he had hurt her.

He plopped out of his boxers and almost immediately entered her. Their coupling was desperate, seeking comfort and reassurance.

Every time he thrust into her she would slide up the desk so he finally pulled her back down and held her hips as tightly has he could. He looked down to see himself impaling her and almost lost it.

She was gasping and thrashing about like normal, even with him holding her down. Their joint moans and gasps were almost rhythmic now. She felt herself coming on so she wrapped her legs around his arse tightly, making him moan loudly with pleasure. 'Now who has their legs wrapped around my arse as I pound into them?' he spat, deliberately chiding her for visualizing such a scenario.

'You're mine. All mine. And I'm all yours, Jordan Snape.' He added.

She gaped up at him. 'What did you just say?'

'It's your name; it's always been your name. You've always been mine.' He retorted as he felt himself constrict. 'Come with me, Jordan. Do it now.' He pumped into her extremely hard and she was done for.

They both were careening into their blissful subspace. Moaning each other's names as they went. She felt like they were one as he brought her up to claim her mouth. 'I love you, Severus.' She whimpered before she was out cold in his embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

It was the middle of the night when she awoke again. There was a sharp pain on her bottom, but every once and awhile, it would weaken ever so slightly.

She was laying face down looking up at the silver-adorned, black headboard and she felt a slight breeze as she came out of her sex-educed slumber. Realizing she didn't see Severus, she rose and tried to look around the room before she felt his long, boney fingers on her back.

'Try not to move, love. You'll get this anti-bruising cream everywhere.' He said with his soothing drawl. She now realized what was weakening her pain. Severus was down near her bum, gently rubbing the cream into her bruised skin.

'That feels nice.' She mused, still in her drowsy bliss.

He huffed. 'Well, I should hope so. You've been out cold for hours and it took a levitating charm to get you back in here.'

She sighed. 'Have you slept at all?'

There was silence.

'I…hurt you…I never meant to hurt you.' He said with a good amount of self-loathing.

Jordan twisted around the best she could. 'Don't you dare, Severus Snape. I told you to keep going. If anything, it's my fault.'

He looked at her through his curtain of sweat-stained hair. He looked pitiful. She sat up the best she could and rested on her knees in front of him, tucking his hair behind his ears and cupping his jaw. 'I'm not mad at you, Severus. You've done nothing wrong. So, there is no reason for you to sulk. You did not hurt me-'

'You're bruised black and blue and it's all my fault, I should never have agreed to do that to you. I…' He stopped and his water-lined gaze rose to meet her sympathetic one. 'I almost didn't stop when you finally told me to. I rose to hit you again and for a split second I was going to do it…'

She looked upon him and sighed, 'But you didn't, sweetie. Is that what this is all about? You almost lost your self control?'

His face twisted into one of loathing. 'I'm not going to be like him.'

'Severus, we've had this conversation before. You're nothing like your father. Would he have been up here, treating your mother's wounds? No. Do you remember the conversation we had the night I left Hogwarts?'

He shook his head. 'I'll never forget it.'

~June 15th: Jordan's Graduation Day~

Severus sat in his office after graduation thinking about nothing but her. The way her dress had accented her figure in the nicest way, the firmness in her handshake, and the look of dread on her face. He didn't know if that was because of Cedric Digory's recent passing or if it meant that she would actually miss him.

No. That was stupid to even think about. He should be thinking about other things at the moment, like how he was summoned to the Dark Lord in the morning to enact his punishment for not showing up at the graveyard in a timely manner the night he came back.

He got up and went to find the secret bottle of Firewhiskey he kept in case of emergencies. Just as he plopped back down into his office chair and took a swig there was a knock at his door. 'Enter.' He drawled, annoyed someone had interrupted him.

That annoyance quickly turned to dread as the brown-eyed, auburn-haired goddess he was just trying to dispel from his head peaked around the door with a slight smile.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Professor.'

'Well, I can't say I wish you were standing where you are, but come in.'

She came through the door and closed it behind her. She was feeling very apprehensive. She had planned to tell Severus everything she had felt for him all these years tonight. It was rather poor planning on her part, but he had to know. He had to. She'd die if he didn't.

'I thought I was done with you, Ms. Brooks? I hope you haven't come to give me some heartfelt good-bye speech. I'm not exactly in the mood.'

She giggled and sat down in front of him, pretending not to notice his half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey. 'No, sir. But I did want to make sure you… you were…ok. You've seemed off color lately.'

'What the hell are you talking about, Brooks?' He chided, secretly feeling flattered that she had even noticed something was wrong with him.

'I don't mean…what I came to say is…'

'It's quite unlike you to be at a loss for words, Brooks.' He eyed her for a second. 'Have a drink. Maybe your lips will become a bit loose.' He said as he conjured up two glasses.

'Oh no, sir, you don't have to-'

'Take it.' He said warningly, holding out a glass. 'We both know you're an avid drinker. This may not be the wine your so fond of, but it gets the job done.'

She chuckled as she reached forward to take the glass of amber liquid. 'Thank you…'

'What I don't know is why you're here drinking with me when you could be doing the exact same with your friends.' He said eyeing her.

'I just…' She started, her confidence failing. Her face twisted a bit, 'I'm sorry, Professor. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.' She said wiping her eyes.

'You _did_ come to give me a heartfelt good-bye, didn't you?'

She shook her head. 'I'm just going to miss you _so much_.'

He was completely shocked. 'Why?'

Her head rose up to meet his surprised expression. 'You mean so much to me. I don't know where I'd be without your kindness.'

'Kindness? Are you under the influence already, Brooks? I admit I've let you off easy many times, but I wouldn't call it kindness.'

She looked affronted. Maybe he didn't feel for her like she thought he had. She felt completely defeated but she had to say something to him. She looked up at him helplessly.

'I know that you have that outer shell that you never take off around anyone, including me at times. But I've seen behind it. You're not cruel or vindictive or abusive. You're loving and meticulous and you care. Sometimes you may slip up, but it's not my job to judge or criticize you. When I see you wallow in your self-pity, I feel as though my heart is going to burst. I hate seeing you sad and upset. I've seen it for so long, Severus. I don't know everything about your past, but I know enough.' She leaned up and placed her hand on his. The burning warm skin igniting her to go on even though she knew it could be for not.

'You grew up in an abusive home, but you don't have to live in one mentally for the rest of your life… You are so important to me. Let me in. I know the door is ajar, but invite me in.'

'What if you hate what you see?' He blurted out with a choked voice, lowering his shell without meaning to.

She got up and leaned against his desk, her hand still firmly placed on his. 'I could never hate anything about you. You are so special to me. I am more than willing to face those monsters deep inside you. All you have to do is let me in.'

He looked affronted and swiftly moved his hand ways from under hers. Although it hurt him to do so, he had to, for he felt out of control. 'Where is this coming from? How do you- Who are you to come into my office after you're not even supposed to be here anymore, and ask me to let you in to my personal life? I might have had a proclivity towards you Jordan, but you're crossing a line.'

She retracted in on her self. 'I'm sorry, sir… I just…' Her thoughts were rushing so fast in her head that she could barely even breathe. He didn't feel the way she felt? She was crushed. Shaking she turned away from him. 'I'll just leave then.'

His heart shattered. Was she not even going to fight him? What was wrong with her? He wanted so desperately to grab her and show her how he felt, but that was wrong. She was his student. He thought he had finally defeated those feelings he had for her. It had been months since her face and perfect body had been the subject of his alone time.

She reached the door and stopped. 'I truly am sorry… Severus.'

He sighed. 'As am I, Jordan.'

For a glimmer of a second, she felt as if he was calling out to her. Inadvertently begging her to stay. Then he spoke and sunk the nails in the coffin of her hopes and dreams.

'Go. Find Charlotte.'

She shook her head and left through the door. As it closed, he whispered. 'I'm so sorry. Please don't leave. I love you.'

She leaned on the corridor wall and started to cry, so mad at herself for not fighting him. But he was the one who fussed at her, and told her to go. How could she have been so wrong about his feelings for her? What was she supposed to do now?

Just then Charlotte came around the corner with a boy. They were bickering, but the moment she saw Jordan, she ran over to her.

'What's wrong, Jordan? What happened?' She asked, concerned for her friend.

'He doesn't… care for me… at all…' She sobbed, gasping for breath.

'Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I could have sworn he was going to say something to you tonight.'

'Yea, well he didn't.' She suddenly snapped back at her, her tears still flowing freely.

Charlotte cocked her head. 'Well, Justin and I were just going to see Will and Becky, I know that will cheer you up.'

She picked Jordan up off the floor and scourgified her face.

Giving her a hopeful smile, she pushed her tear soaked hair out of her way. 'I'm so sorry Jordan. He's a complete fool if he doesn't care for you after all this time…'

Jordan looked at her evenly. 'No. I'm the fool for thinking he cared for me. Now let's go.'

Even though her mind was far from her friends, she acted like she was having a good time as they took the long walk to the Three Broomsticks.

Little did she know, on the other side of that wall, Severus was trashing his office. He was so angry with himself and his life. _She could have fucking made it better and you threw it away you ass! She was throwing herself at you and all you did was send her away. For Christ's sake, you love her! Go after her. _He thought as he immerged from his office at a brisk walk.

~Present~

'I was so stupid, Jordan. You said so many sweet things to me and all I did was send you away.' He said with tear-laden eyes.

'Yes, but you can't send me away anymore. I still mean those things I said, Severus. You are important to me. And you still try to pull that shell down with me at times. I don't care how many horrible things you've done. I love you. I love you when you are sweet, I love you when you when you are an asshole. Nothing you do will ever make me love you any less. Like the staff, except completely devoted to you. Also, if you remember correctly, that wasn't the last time I saw you that night.'

He gave her a wry smile. 'I know… It's just hard for me sometimes. I've kept things pent up for so long, that it's hard to let them go.' He leaned up and pressed his forehead against hers. 'I will try for your sake though. Just work with me.'

'That's all I'll ever ask of you, Severus.' She said as she kissed his nose.

'I think it would be wise to exercise caution with our foreplay from now on. Especially after what happened tonight.'

'I agree. Although you think it's boring, a color system would work best.'

'My thoughts exactly. We'll work out the details later. Right now, you're going to lay down and let me treat your wounds.'

She smiled and kissed him. 'You're so good to me. What did I do to deserve you?'

'What haven't you done?' He mused as he kissed her back. 'Now, lay down.'

She did so and she immediately felt his hands on her again.

She sighed as he massaged her bum and soon, she felt no pain, only his warm, precise hands.

Not to long after that, he laid down beside her. She cuddled up to him and spread herself across his chest.

'Thank you, sweetie. It feels immensely better.' She said as she snuggled her nose into the crook of his neck.

His hand came up to her head and he began to run his fingers through her hair. 'You're welcome, love. Go to sleep. The hellions arrive in t-minus 15 hours.'

She chuckled and gripped his body. Quickly falling asleep as he draped his arm around her waist and continued to run his fingers through her locks.


	22. Chapter 22

It was in the lazy hours of the morning that Jordan dazed in and out of consciousness. She was lying on Severus' bare chest. His arm wrapped around her loosely as he moved his fingers in a circular motion up and down her back. She could faintly hear his deep voice as she finally awoke and lifted her head, curly hair everywhere, to look and see what he was doing.

'Nice of you to join us, love.' He said with a smirk.

Us? She lazily looked around the room to see Minerva sitting in one of the high backed chairs at the end of the room, genially sipping her tea.

'What in the world, Severus?' She said as she pulled their blankets up to cover her scantily clad body.

He chuckled. 'It's not that big of a deal, Jordan. Minerva has seen it all.'

'He's quite right. I was just happy neither of you were awake when I came to check on you. The sight I walked into was quite precious, you two cuddled up together. Severus didn't want to disturb you, so I said we could just talk in here. After all, it's not like I haven't seen you nude before, dear.'

Jordan thought back to the more intimate moments her and Minerva had experienced together. Because her mother was never present and she couldn't go to Severus for all of her female needs, she had gone to her trusted transfiguration professor for more touchy situations.

'I guess you're right, Minerva. You caught me off guard is all.' She said with a sheepish smile as she rested once again on Severus' chest.

She could hear his heartbeat plain as day, something she reveled in. It seemed to speed up a bit between the time she first awoke and now. The reason for this was not unknown. In fact, it was now pressing against her inner thigh. She twisted her head up again to look at Severus, who gave her a concealed, knowing glance.

'So, Minerva, are you going to get on with what you wanted to ask Jordan or are we just going to lay around all day?' Severus asked trying to suppress his need to ravage his lover.

'Right, well, Jordan, Severus has told me of your mutual request to go ahead and change Caroline's last name. Because you are the mother in question, I must get you to sign some forms. Would you like to do so this afternoon with the rest of the staff present, or would you rather that wait until tonight?'

Jordan turned and propped herself up on Severus' shoulder, still keeping her legs draped over his not so little secret. 'I can go ahead and sign them this afternoon. The staff will know soon after anyway. I'm not above them knowing of our new addition to the family.' She said as she turned to Severus.

'Very well, I'll have it ready for you.' She said with a leisurely tone. Her eyebrow then rose, 'Speaking of new additions, can we expect anymore anytime soon?'

They both turned and eyed her. She smiled at their mutual shock she would ask such a thing. 'I… well… We haven't really talked about it much…' Severus stuttered looking back at Jordan.

Minerva audibly laughed. 'I've never known you to be at a loss for words, Severus. I only ask because we've scarcely seen the two of you this past week.'

'It's not something we've necessarily planned although we do seem to be determined to make it happen. Severus has yet to brew my contraceptive and we often forget in the heat of the moment.' Jordan said with red cheeks.

'Well, I daresay at that rate, we'll have a little Snape running these halls before no time, but have you even thought about whether you'd like to marry before that happy day?' She replied looking warily at Severus.

He returned her glance and looked to down to see Jordan's reaction. She was smirking in that adorable way she always did when she thought of something fond.

'I would marry Severus in a heartbeat. All he has to do is ask.' She said has she rotated her head to look at him. He gave her a wry smile and turned back to Minerva with a discreet 'I told you so' smirk on his face.

Minerva stood. 'Well, there's that. Are you two going to manage pulling yourselves out of bed and down to breakfast? Everyone has been talking about Caroline. They'd like to get to know her a bit more before term. Only her parents seem to be hiding her away.'

Jordan chuckled. Severus looked annoyed though. 'We'll be right down, Minerva. You can sound the alarm.' Jordan said as she grasped Severus' free thigh.

'Oh, they'll be so happy to hear it. I'll see you two soon.' She said as she strode through the fire and disappeared, back to her office.

'What was that about?' Jordan asked as she turned over in Severus' embrace.

'She just had some issues to discuss about the sorting tonight. Being the Deputy Headmaster, I have to greet the little pests.' He said as he wrapped his leg around her, bringing her closer to him.

'Ah, they'll want to transfer before they even step foot in the Great Hall.' She teased as she played with is chest hair.

'Actually, Minerva wanted you to join me for that very reason. You don't have to if you don't want to though.'

'I'd love to, sweetie. Although I don't know what good it will do. We look even more frightening together. Did you see the looks on the boards faces the other day?'

'Oh yes, what a shame it is that we are such a power couple.' He goaded as he rolled over, burying his face under her chin to chastely kiss her collarbone.

'What a shame indeed.' She sighed blissfully. 'You seem to be in a better mood this morning?'

He went about his task but glared up at her.

'I'm glad. Today is a big day after all.' She added

'Bigger than you know.' He mumbled under his breath.

'What was that, Sev?' She asked generally not hearing what he said.

He thought quickly on his feet, 'I said you made me feel better last night.'

She smiled and ran her fingers up his toned back. 'Good. You had me worried. I thought we were past that point in our relationship.'

He stopped and looked up at her. 'We've never actually talked about it in person, dear. A letter does not a conversation make.'

'You're right, but I was concerned nonetheless.'

He rose up above her. 'I still don't know what I've done to deserve someone so caring to call my partner.'

She smiled at him. 'I don't think it was just one thing, babe. You've done quite a bit.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I guess we should get ready.'

She sighed. 'I guess so.' She ran her fingers through his hair. 'Please let me wash your hair.'

He huffed. 'Do you have to?'

'Yes. It's horrendous. Let's go. Bathroom. Now.' She said trying to push him off her.

Although he was completely against the idea, he let her move from under him and watched her saunter across the room before turning to him. 'Come on, Sev. We have to get Caroline ready too.'

He grunted but rose into the cold room anyway. As he strode towards the bathroom, he caught her eyeing him wantonly. He adjusted his expression to that of hers and she looked up to him with blushed cheeks. 'Still amazed by what you see, eh?' He said as he slid his hands around her waist. 'Lord knows I am.' He added as his gaze lowered to her form below him.

She eyed him warningly. 'Quit distracting me and bend over the tub.'

He smirked and kissed her temple before striding over the freezing tile. 'Fuck it's cold in here.' He remarked as he knelt down and placed his head under the tap.

Jordan made no remark as she turned on the water over his head, but simpered at him as he reacted to the water. Shaking her head, she cast a warming charm on the room.

He looked up at her through his curtain of hair. 'Well, how kind of you.'

She took his shampoo from the shower and bent over him to wash his unruly raven mane. He reveled in the brief touching of her skin as she went about her task. As she was finishing up, she felt his hand move up her thigh. 'Oh no you don't Severus Snape. We don't have time for that right now.'

He audibly sighed. 'Oh come on, Jordan. I know you felt me this morning. Don't act like you don't want me to relieve some of that pent up nervousness you are no doubt trying to hide from me.'

She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. He was right, but that didn't mean she was going to give in without a fight. 'And just what makes you think I'm so nervous?'

He gave her a look of skepticism. 'You're not as intelligent as I thought you were if you still think you can hide your anxieties from me.' He stood. 'For one, you're not talking or giggling as much as you normally do, a sure sign that something is wrong. Plus, you're wound up like a puppet, another sign you are worrying about something.' He stepped toward her, his freshly washed hair dripping around his face. 'You can't hide from me, Jordan Snape. Not for one second.'

Jordan's eyes widened. 'There it is! You did it again! Why do you keep referring to me with your last name?'

His nostrils flared but he looked at her with a deadpanned expression, 'If I told you, I'd have to kill you.'

He then walked out of the bathroom with her hot on his heals. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

'It's a joke, Jordan. Now what should you wear today… let's see…Oh my… what is this?' He pulled out the dress she had bought yesterday at Madam Malkin's. It was a black dress with quarter-length sleeves. The back was opened up and there were silver chains holding up a plated, silver snake with emeralds for eyes. 'This is gorgeous. Where did you find it?'

'I had it made for me at Madam Malkin's. It was supposed to be a surprise for tonight.' She said sounding exasperated.

'Well, it's still gorgeous nonetheless. Are you trying to make every male in the room drool over you all night?'

'Not every male, just one in particular. You might know him: Tall, black hair, black clothing, billows around the castle exuding sex.'

He looked affronted. 'Well whoever this man is, I'm afraid I will have to get rid of him. I can't have you lusting over some cad who obviously bears no resemblance to me whatsoever.'

She smiled and hit him on the chest playfully. 'Here, give it to me. I had to buy special underwear for it too. Do you mind getting it out of the drawer?'

He strode over to their dresser and opened the drawer to find a green, strapless and backless bra. It was silky, yet had black lace over it making it have a sexy look to it. 'How does this even work?' He asked holding it up.

She took it and looked down at her bare chest, 'Could you?'

He looked surprised. 'Uh, yes. What do I-?'

'Just lift and squeeze, Sev.' She laughed as he saw the look on his face.

He did so and she maneuvered the garment around her breasts replacing his hands. She then moved them up and together and amazingly they stood.

'Well, that's new.' He brushed up her chest, 'How innovative.'

'Try to calm yourself, dear. Magic undergarments are becoming popular nowadays. Not that what you bought me wasn't working for me-'

'Oh no. I do believe I'm going to have to educate myself further. That's astounding.' He said with legitimate awe.

She laughed at him as she went to take her silk knickers from the drawer, while grabbing him a pair as well. She handed them to him as he set his own clothes out, nodding in thanks. When they were finally clothed, Jordan walked into the bathroom to fix her hair, while Severus slipped a package for her discreetly into his inner robes.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with winged eyes and her hair in a sleek French twist.

He admired her neck as she moved to the jewelry box on her side of the bed. 'Actually, sweetie. I have something for you.'

She looked surprised. 'Oh really? Sev, you didn't have to-

'Nonsense. It's a welcome gift. It is customary for your closest friends on the staff to give you a gift upon your first day.' He said as he took out a long slender box. 'It just so happens that it will look lovely with your attire.'

She stepped closer with a look of complete admiration. He instinctively opened the package and her eyes gaped. Inside was a slender silver chain shaped like a vine. On the end of every leaf was a small green emerald.

'Severus, you must have spent a small fortune on this!' She squealed.

He smirked. 'So, you like it?'

'Oh, sweetie, I love it! Thank you!' She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms, kissing him.

'I'm glad! It took Caroline and I forever to find it. She'll be glad you like it too.'

She stood there for a while in his embrace. 'Speaking of which…' She then strode to the door, opening it. 'Our princess awaits.'

'Our princess?' He said with a smirk.

'Yes. Maybe she can have her own pseudonym.' Jordan teased.

They strode to the next room and opened the doors quietly.

There she was, still snoozing in the middle of her bed.

Jordan stopped and admired her. Severus rolled his eyes and went over to one side of her bed.

Jordan went to the other side. They both nodded to each other as they crawled into the bed with her.

They perched themselves above her as she nodded in and out of sleep. Her eyes finally fluttered open and she looked a bit taken back by them above her.

'Mummy, Daddy, why did you have to scare me like that?' She asked rubbing her eyes.

'Because someone is lazy and won't get out of bed.' Severus mused.

Jordan hit him on the arm. 'How did you sleep, love?'

'Really well. I can tell this was Daddy's bed. It smells like him.'

Severus huffed. 'It smells like me?' He looked at Jordan. 'I have a smell?'

Jordan laughed. 'Um. Yes, but that's not why we're here is it?' Severus rolled his eyes at her again.

'Professor McGonagall would like us to be at breakfast this morning. Everyone has requested your presence there as well.' Severus drawled.

She seemed to brighten. 'Really? Why didn't you wake me before now?!' She tried to get up, but they both smothered her with kisses. She fought them squealing and giggling. 'Mummy, Daddy stop it! Stop! We have places to be!'

They both laughed at their daughter who continued to struggle. Finally they let her go, sitting up. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and jumped into Severus' arms. He sat her down on the ground as Jordan walked over to her bureau to get her school robes out.

Caroline took in her mother's dress and turned around to Severus with wide eyes. 'Mummy's dress is so cool!'

'Indeed. She loved our gift, by the way.' He said eyeing her. He then bent down and whispered something in her ear that Jordan didn't hear. Nor did she even notice this conversation.

As she turned around she laughed at them. Caroline seemed to be swaying around Severus as she held his hand.

'Come on, you. I thought you were in a hurry.' Jordan chided at Caroline.

She hopped over to her mother who took her clothes off their hangers.

Caroline glanced around at Severus who was pretending to look at something else so she could change.

Jordan lifted her nightgown and followed it with her white button-up shirt and black skirt. 'Knickers please.' Jordan asked her as she held out a new pair.

Caroline blushed. 'Muuuum.'

Jordan looked up at Severus who was pretending not to notice anything that was going on in front of him.

'I think you're ok.' She said sarcastically.

She sheepishly took off her old pair and replaced them with the new. Jordan threw them into the hamper on the far side of the room.

With that she pulled Caroline's black tie around her neck and tightened it. 'Alright, Sev. You're ok to look.'

Caroline walked over to her pillow and grabbed the coin Severus had given her.

Severus and Jordan walked over to the door and into the study. Severus winked at Caroline as she strode in front of him.

He closed the door behind him and noticed how Jordan's dress flowed eloquently behind her. He noted how well she had done in picking it out and reviled in the fact that although every man would be swarming with lust when they saw it, she wore it only for him.

They all strode through the corridors with a saintly air about them. Upon reaching the ground floor, Jordan let Caroline go on ahead of them as she went to grasp Severus' hand.

'Quite ambitious, is she not?' She mused as she leaned against him.

'I don't know why you're surprised. She exhibits every other facet of a true Slytherin.' He drawled smoothly.

'I'm not surprised. Just a little taken back by her eagerness.'

'Like you in more ways than one.' He pestered.

She gasped and bumped into him. He responded by doing the same to her ever so slightly.

'Nice to see the love birds have flown the coup,' They heard behind them.

Draco strolled up beside them with that wanton little smirk he always seemed to wear around them on his face. 'You look lovely today, Professor.'

Jordan gave Draco a cynical smile, but it was Severus who answered. 'Thank you, I just had this pressed.'

Draco laughed at his godfather's cheek. 'Ironic that you're the one who seemed to wake up on the right side of the bed this morning, Severus.'

'It's her first day, Draco. I think you would have some sympathy for her seeing as your in the same boat.' Severus retorted.

'Me? Nervous? How long have you known me, Uncle?'

'Long enough to know you act cocky when you're actually shaking in your boots. Need I remind you of your first night in the castle?' He chided with a knowing smirk.

Draco instantly turned the color of sour milk. 'Please do not.'

Jordan laughed and shook her head at the previously overzealous boy beside of her. 'And what had you in such a spry mood, Draco?'

A gloating smile spread across his lips. 'I just so happened to meet someone after the rest of the staff left Hogsmeade last night.'

'Oh really? That's new.' Severus teased.

Draco shot him a look worthy of his father. 'Oh man, Jordan, you should have seen her. She had legs for days and this cute little nose, but man she could give some awesome head. I mean I couldn't move for-'

'Draco.' Severus said warningly. 'What have I told you about kissing and telling?'

He sighed. 'Fine. Anyway, I didn't leave the Three Broomsticks until about an hour ago. It was quite the end to a lovely holiday.'

'Well, I'm happy for you, Draco.' Jordan said, trying to be supportive.

'Although, I wish you had more class, I send my regards as well.' Severus chided.

They walked into the Great Hall to see Caroline chatting up the staff. She was plopped right in the middle of the head table with two chairs waiting for them beside her.

Minerva looked up as they came through the door and seemed blown away by their impressive garb. 'Wow Jordan, you do know how to make a good first impression. Give me a turn.'

Jordan stopped in front of the now silent table and rotated, showing the rest of the staff her dress. There where several ooh's and ah's and she could tell by the look on Severus' face, just how proud he felt upon hearing their reactions.

'Lucky girl.' Pomona retorted to Poppy who seemed to be quite impressed herself, despite her own modesty.

'Indeed.' Luna added not caring that the comment wasn't made to her.

'A dress worthy of a Head of House for sure, my dear.' Minerva responded.

'Well seeing as that is what she is, I'd say it is perfect for the occasion.' Filius added.

Severus was growing annoyed with the merciless parading of his partner and soon grew wary. 'Alright, alright. There's no deed to gawk at her all day. She has to eat sometime.'

Jordan turned back around. 'He's right. I'm bloody starving.'

Severus motioned toward her as if to prove his point. 'Well, move along, darling. We have to decorate this hall sometime today.'

She rolled her eyes at him and moved around to her seat beside Caroline. She beamed up at her newly named parents as they sat down, Severus behind Jordan for he simply _had_ to pull her chair out for her.

Their breakfasts were in front of them instantly and they both dug in. Soon, Minerva turned to Caroline who was in Severus' normal spot beside her. 'So Caroline, tell me, how has it been living with your parents these past few days?'

She swallowed her mouthful of egg and wiped her mouth. 'Well, they are my parents now… so I guess you could say it's going well.'

Minerva chuckled. 'Yes, but is it any different than you thought it would be?'

She thought for a moment. 'Well, they kiss a lot. At first glance, you wouldn't think Daddy would be such a loving man, but he loves Mummy so much. They're kissing _all the time_…'

'I can imagine.' Minerva said as she eyed the couple beside her student. They were in a conversation with Luna and Neville at the moment. Jordan seemed to be doing most of the talking, but Severus seemed to be making his usual snarky comment here and there.

'Are you happy with them?' She asked the child beside her.

'Oh, yes! They are so nice to me. Yesterday, Daddy even let me help pick out Mummy's…' She glanced to make sure her mother was deep in conversation and cupped her hand around her mouth, 'secret present.'

'He told me this morning. Apparently, you have quite the eye.' Minerva responded. 'Are you excited for tonight? Despite…' She glanced at Jordan.

Caroline nodded her head. 'I am. Daddy and Mum say that I'm surely going to be a Slytherin so that takes some of the excitement out of the Sorting Ceremony, but Daddy assures me that the feast will replace that.'

Minerva's face brightened. 'Oh, I'm sure it will.'

Caroline went back to her breakfast as Minerva leaned forward to get Jordan's attention.

She turned and smiled at her boss who seemed to be in a lively mood. Jordan assumed it was because of the students arriving today, but she was deeply mistaken.

'Don't forget about our tea with the rest of the staff today, dear.' She said in her motherly tone.

'I haven't forgotten, Minerva. Once Severus and I get our side of the Hall taken care of, I'll be right up.'

'We'll be waiting anxiously.' Minerva commented as she rose and left the Hall.

Jordan turned to Caroline. 'Not many students get to see the Heads of House decorating for the beginning of the year until they are Head Girl or Boy. You're lucky.'

Caroline looked down at her plate and sighed. Jordan immediately could see something was troubling the girl.

'What is it, sweetie?' She asked supportively.

She didn't look up. 'It's nothing important, Mum.'

Jordan moved her cheek up to her swiftly. 'You're forgetting who I deal with on a daily basis. You can't get away from me that easily.'

She huffed. 'Mum, I just don't want to talk about it right now, ok?'

'Why not? I'm sure I can help?' Jordan responded trying to hide the offence in her voice.

'I want to talk to Dad about it. He'll understand.' She said as she removed her chin from her mother's grip.

'And I won't?' Jordan asked with plenty of offence in her voice now.

'It's not that you wont understand, Mum. He'll just understand better.' She said placing a hand on her mother's leg.

She gave her daughter the stare she, and her partner, were famous for and sighed. 'Fine. He'll tell me later anyway.'

Caroline huffed. 'Mum!'

Jordan laughed. 'I was kidding, sweetie. Calm down.' She then stood and kissed her on the head.

She looked over as Severus who was now getting up from his own place. 'Are you ready to decorate this bloody Hall?'

Jordan chuckled. 'Yes. I know you hate doing it, love, but it's for-'

'For the children. Yes, yes I know. You've told me that for years.' He said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. 'Alright everyone, Heads of House stay, the rest of you can go do whatever you do in your spare time. I could bloody well care less.'

Pomona shook her head at him as the rest of the staff cleared out. Leaving Jordan, Severus, Filius, Pomona, and Hermione.

'Pomona, if you could guide Mrs. Weasley please. She will probably try to tell you she knows what she's doing, but keep in mind she's probably only read about it.' Severus said as he glared at the muzzy haired Gryffindor Head.

'I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_. Thank you for your concern, Professor, but I think I can manage.' Hermione replied with a similar glare back to her colleague.

Severus gave her his infamous sneer and looked at Pomona. 'Like I said, watch her.' He then turned to Jordan. 'And I will help you, if you need it, love.'

She chuckled at him. 'Nice to see you still have favoritism towards Slytherins.'

He deadpanned. 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' He then turned to the rest of the Heads of House. 'Now, for you new people, we will all take our positions at the head of our respective tables and cast conjuring spells. Try to be creative now, this is your first duty as Heads of House.'

They all moved to their respected tables: Severus and Jordan to the far right followed by Filius, Pomona, and Hermione. As the rest of the Heads set to work conjuring tablecloths and banners in their respective house colors, Severus took Jordan's hand. 'You know I usually say less is more, but I think we should show off a bit this year.'

Jordan shook her head. 'I agree. It'll get their minds off the past and let them focus on the future. Don't you think?'

He stepped forward and brushed his nose against hers, 'I couldn't have said it better myself.'

'Oi! You two! The rest of us are done. Can you please focus!' Pomona teased.

Severus turned and glared at her. 'In quite the hurry aren't we, Pomona?'

'Oh no. I just would rather not see you bend her over your house's table in front of all of us.'

Severus' brow furrowed. 'Well you've come to the wrong place. I did send a memo.' His face then spread into a smile. 'Point taken, Pomona. Come on, dear.'

He took her hand again and looked at her. 'Focus on my magic and I'll focus on yours. Hopefully, we wont completely trash the place.'

Jordan closed her eyes and did so. From behind her, she heard Hermione.

'Wow.'

She opened her eyes to see the table laden with a black tablecloth and a silk green runner. The table was fully set with silver cutlery and about every few seats there were clear emerald vases of short, black roses. It was much finer than it had ever been in her day, yet it screamed elegance. Something she believed represented her and Severus perfectly.

She smiled at the table. 'It's…'

'Beautiful.' She heard him say as she turned to see him looking at her.

She blushed. 'Oh. Well, I guess that means we're finished does it not?'

'I guess so. Have a good meeting with Minerva. I'll go deal with the Cretan.' He said as he gave her a kiss.

She watched him billow away and take Caroline's hand in his as he passed her. 'Severus' She said as he was almost out of the Hall with their daughter.

He turned around casually awaiting her response.

'I love you. Try not to get into too much trouble.'

He smiled. 'I love you too. Now, go on. Pomona will take good care of you.'

She felt the arm of her colleague wrap around her. 'Come along, dear. We can't keep Minnie waiting forever.'

Jordan smiled up at the older witch. 'You're right. She's liable to put us in detention if we don't hurry up.'

Pomona chuckled. 'Yea. Something like that.'

On the way up to Minerva's office, Pomona made several jokes with Jordan about her and Severus' relationship.

'I mean you no offence, but I always thought the woman to ring him up would need to be a bit high-strung herself. '

Jordan laughed it off. 'Well, Minerva's always commenting on how alike we are. If I'm honest, I'm still in a bit of shock that we are actually together in person.'

'You and everyone else. They're going to talk about you and him quite a bit you know. You are the hottest gossip at the moment.'

'I figured they would. It's only going to get worse after tonight, I'm afraid.'

'And why is that?' Pomona asked in haste.

Jordan eyed her. 'Once the whole wizarding world finds out about our relationship, there will be a frenzy. We'll be plastered across every news paper in London.'

'Eh. Take your fifteen minutes, it'll be old news before you know it.'

'I guess you're right.' She rounded the open door to Minerva's office. 'After you.'

Pomona grinned and strode in ahead of her. 'You don't have to fear, I brought the guest of honor.' She said as she walked into the room full of the female staff.

Jordan rolled her eyes and grinned as she looked up to see Minerva handing her a glass of red wine. 'Minerva, that's not tea.'

The Headmistress laughed, 'That's our cover to get you up here. Would you have come if I'd asked you to come drink with us?'

She chuckled. 'No I wouldn't have.'

Minerva turned to the others who were all sitting on the sofas in her study. 'What did I tell you all last night?'

All of them, including a pleasant looking Hermione, laughed at her.

Turning back to Jordan, she pushed the glass at her again. 'How many times have I had to take alcohol away from you over the years? Now, I'm offering it to you.'

She sighed, 'Alright, I'll play.' She said taking the glass.

'Wonderful, now come sit.' Minerva said as she walked over to the rest of the group.

Jordan perched herself in between Poppy and Luna on a rather large red velvet sofa.

'Now, that you're here, we can begin.' Minerva teased as she sat down in her high backed chair at the head of the group.

'Begin? Begin what?' Jordan said with a chuckle.

Pomona looked at her intently, 'I told you they'd be asking about him.'

Jordan's eyes widened as she realized what Minerva meant. 'Oh. Well, I don't know if I should-'

Minerva interrupted her. 'Jordan, sweetie, I know you were never included in a gathering like this during your stay at Hogwarts, but this very secret group serves as a support staff for our female employee's. Anything said here does not leave. Seeing as the subject of this meeting is you, you don't have to take a vow if you don't want to. However, we take the relationships of our inductee's seriously. I know Severus is likely your support staff already, so if you wish, you may leave and we'll never speak of it again. We would like you to stay and talk with us, but you don't have to delve into anything you don't want to. We are merely friends talking about our lives.'

Jordan nodded her head and thought for a moment. 'Severus is indeed my support staff, but I see nothing wrong with chatting with friends as long as it goes no where else.'

Minerva's face widened. 'Excellent, dear. It was killing us not knowing what you two have been up to the last week.'

She took a sip of wine, 'Well, I wont give you every detail, but it's…been…memorable.' She said with a devilish smirk.

Pomona leaned forward. 'How is he?'

Jordan looked confused. 'What do you mean exactly?'

'Well, is he rough or sensual? Do you lead things or does he?'

'Most of the time he'll take over, but' She leaned forward. 'He's putty in my hands when I'm on my knees.'

At this Minerva, Hermione, and Luna took a long gulp of their wine and looked away, embarrassed; but Pomona and Poppy both leaned forward.

'Can you take all of him? I would assume he's not…ah… small.' Pomona asked with an intent look on her face.

'Oh I can assure you he's not, Pomona. I must admit I was a little worried for you after I saw him carrying you down the corridor the day after you arrived.' Poppy said sheepishly.

Jordan turned to the older witch. 'Why's that, Poppy?'

'The human body is a magnificent thing, my dear. Yet it can only take so much trauma.' Poppy replied looking a bit impressed.

'Was he you're first, Jordan?' Hermione asked bemused.

Jordan looked her over as if deciding whether to answer. 'He was.' She responded slowly.

'Oh goodness, dear. You should have come to me. Are you still in pain?' Poppy snapped.

Jordan placed her hand on her knee. 'You don't need to worry Poppy. Severus keeps me well taken care of.'

'Has he brewed your contraceptive yet?' She asked with a stern look.

Jordan smiled and looked and Minerva. 'I was wondering when that would come up.'

'I don't feel like I need to remind you what will happen if he doesn't get on with it, Jordan.' Poppy retorted. She then turned to Minerva. 'It's as if they want to have another.'

Minerva grinned. 'It would seem so, Poppy.' She gave Jordan a knowing glance.

'We've briefly spoken about it, but the goal right now is to… get married I guess and who knows when he's going to pop that question.' Jordan mused as she rolled her eyes.

She didn't see everyone in the room visibly tense at her remark. Luna was the one who spoke next, 'How would you feel about him asking you?'

Jordan looked at her as if she had asked a stupid question. 'I'd say yes. Of course.'

'That's good.' She replied knowingly.

'What would your wedding be like? I'm sure you've thought about it at some point over the years.' Hermione asked generally.

Jordan smiled. 'I honestly have no idea. His favorite season is winter, so I've always imagined a winter wedding, but who knows.'

'Oh. That'd be nice. Please tell me you aren't going to be wearing black?' Minerva chided.

Jordan laughed. 'No. I actually don't know what color I'd wear. I guess I have more than enough time to figure it out though don't I?'

Everyone looked down at her saying this and before she could ask why, there was a knock at the door.

'Enter.' Minerva uttered as she quickly transfigured their wine to tea.

The door opened and the small head of Caroline peaked around the corner. 'Mum?'

Jordan smiled at her daughter, 'Yes, sweetie. Come in.'

She strode to stand in front of her mother. 'Daddy told me to tell you that you needed to come back to his office because he needed your help.'

'Couldn't wait a whole afternoon, selfish bastard.' Pomona mumbled under her breath. Minerva gave her a warning look.

'He also said that I needed to stay up here to work on my part of the adoption paperwork.'

Jordan took her hand. 'Ok, sweetie. I guess we better get on with it. You know how impatient he can get. I hope that isn't a problem, Minerva?'

'Oh no, dear. That's fine! Whenever you're ah…done helping him, you two can come up and get her. I can't promise we wont teach her a couple of spells while your gone though.' She responded with a smile.

Caroline turned to Jordan with open eyes, 'Oh please, Mummy take your time!'

Jordan giggled. 'I'll take forever. I promise.' She said as she kissed her on the cheek. 'We'll be back up here sometime before the feast I assume.'

'Have fun. Try not to break the man, he is second in command, you know.' Minerva teased.

'He'll break me before I break him.' Jordan retorted as she got up and walked towards he door. She turned around before reaching it and glared at Caroline. 'Behave.'

Caroline nodded her head in agreement.

'Said like a natural born mother.' Poppy commented.

Jordan reached the dungeons about 5 minutes later. She walked into his office to see no one present. 'Well, maybe he's in the study…' She mumbled as she went to the doors leading there.

She went to push the two walls of jars when a pair of warm hands snaked their way around her waist and neck. 'Maybe you didn't look well enough.' He whispered into her ear.

She sighed and leaned into him. 'Severus, why did you have to scare me like that? I could have hexed your bollocks off.' She turned around in his arms, 'Then what would we do?'

He leered at her and leaned down to kiss her passionately. She melted into him.

After about five minutes of exploring each other's mouths thoroughly, Severus pulled away. 'You took forever. I was about to take matters into my own hands.'

'We were away from each other for three hours and it took me five minutes to get down here.'

'Three hours and five minutes too long. You didn't think I was going to let you go into that feast without at least one shag, did you?'

She chuckled. 'I can't say I'm not surprised. You've been wanton all day.'

'Ah, yes… when you have a partner as sexy as you, you seem to be wanton more times than not.' He whispered as he moved his hand up her body.

She reveled in the feel of his touch. He seemed to catch every single pleasure point in his wake.

'I hate to ruin such a beautiful outfit though.' He said as he pulled her over towards his desk.

'Maybe you don't have to.' She responded with heavily lidded eyes.

'Ah. You're right. How wise you are, my darling.' He countered.

She felt her bum hit the front of his desk and almost simultaneously his rock-hard erection was pressing into her.

'Up you go' He mused as he lifted her up to sit on his already cluttered desk.

She moved her hands up his buttons and rested her palms under his jaw. She pulled him in for a sensual kiss and he slowly kissed her back.

'How am I ever going to get through the day without you?' He questioned slowly moving his lips over hers.

'I guess we'll have to figure something out.'

'Indeed we will.' He said as he hiked her dress up. 'I don't know if I can handle being without you all day. I may go mad.' He said as he kissed her nose, drawing a giggle from her.

She felt his wondering hand cascade down her knickers and from then on she knew she was a goner. He kissed her fully on the mouth as he fingered her. She moaned into him as she felt every muscle in her body contract and react to him. Her nerves were on fire and yet, he still went to rubbing her most tender spot.

Her nerves started to spasm and as they did she clung to him, his warm breath playing around her ear. 'I only want to make you happy, Jordan. All I said to you in here before you left that night was me trying to save you. I realize now, I was damning us both to a life of dread.'

She took in his overly intimate confession as she reached orgasm, clinging to him even tighter than before and moaning his name. As she came down from her high, he rubbed her head. 'I've never been happier than I am right now.' She breathed in reply.

He pressed her closer to him as the thought, _We'll see about that_. He then picked her up and carried her through to the study, depositing her on the sofa and lighting a fire.

As he walked around to sit beside her he grabbed the book she had been reading for class, _The Murder of Roger Acroyd_ by Agatha Christie. He had never been one for muggle fiction, but she had always enjoyed it so he educated himself promptly around her second year.

Placing himself at the top of her head, he lifted her shoulders and slid under them, propping her up on his lap. He fingered through the pages and came to the point in which she had stopped last. 'Are you awake?' He asked as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

She nodded her head slightly. 'Just extremely relaxed his all.'

He grinned. 'Good. That's why I wanted some alone time with you. I can't have you in any mood but a good one for tonight.'

The corner of her mouth rose, 'Why's that?'

'So you can make a proper first impression. You've been nervous all day long and we're in the process of putting a stop to that. Now, did you last stop at chapter 10?'

Her eyes opened slowly to see the black, leather bound cover of the book he was holding. She chuckled at him. 'Yes. That sounds about right. Although I can't promise your soothing baritone won't put me to sleep.'

The book moved away to reveal his plain expression. 'I'll leave it marked then.'

As she nodded her head to him in agreement, he started to read to her, his palpitating words soon becoming more and more distant.

It was about twenty minutes later when he noticed the change in her breathing. He sat the book down and studied her face. Her expression was nothing but peaceful. She had finally reached complete relaxation and he delighted in the fact that he could get her there.

It reminded him of the year she stood at school over Christmas. She had seemingly eaten something that had made her severely ill. Charlotte came and woke him in the middle of the night screaming about how she wouldn't quit throwing up. Poppy was gone to spend Christmas with her family, so he was the only one with an ounce of medical training.

The smell in the girl's bathroom was horrendous, but he marched in anyway to see her spewing her guts all over the place. He instructed Charlotte to go wake Minerva as he took care of this.

Between rounds of her with her head in the toilet she tried to explain to him how she had gotten this way, but he couldn't understand anything she was saying because she was hysterically crying.

During one of her breaks, he managed to move her to the bathtub in the infirmary. She still wouldn't quit crying so he commenced to get into the bath fully clothed and hold her, until she stopped blithering. They're lower haves were caked in her vomit by the time she was done, so he began to run the bath for her.

'I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't want Charlotte to wake you. I bet I'm in so much trouble.' She whined as he washed his hands in the sink beside her.

'Why would you be in trouble for something upsetting your stomach?' His features changed as he saw her expression. 'Unless…' He smelt his coat and looked back at her with frustration. 'I thought that smell was familiar. What have you been drinking and what did you combine with it?'

She sighed. 'I didn't know that they'd put it in there until I'd drank half the bottle.'

'Who? Did Charlotte have anything to do with this?' He questioned, completely baffled she could be so foolish.

She immediately rose from the tub and sank back in realizing he could see her underwear. 'No. Charlotte's the one who got me out of there. Speaking of which, there's four unconscious Gryffindor boys in the main second floor corridor.'

His expression changed from worry to anger to pride and back again in about three seconds. 'YOU WERE DRINKING UNKNOWN LIQUIDS WITH GRYFFINDORS?' He pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Do I need to tell you how foolish you've been?'

Instead of answering him, she sank down lower into the tub. He was right in her face in a split second. 'Potential Prefects do not act this way. Imagine what could have…' he couldn't even finish his sentence he was so angry with her. Clinching his fists, he spoke to her again with contained frustration. 'There will be substantial punishment for this. I have half a mind to ban you from the Christmas Ball.'

'NO, SIR! PLEASE DON'T! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO IT ALL TERM!' She yelled at him, standing up so quickly, she lost her balance.

Luckily, he caught her in his arms. They stood there for a moment in each other's embrace before Minerva came bursting through the door with Charlotte hot on her heels.

The mutual shock on both of their faces made Jordan and Severus separate rather too quickly. 'Severus, please explain.' Minerva said with spite in her voice.

He straightened himself. 'Ms. Pendragon and Ms. Brooks were drinking with four of yours. Apparently, there was something in Jordan's making her commence to spew her guts out. By the time Ms. Pendragon came to fetch me, she was inconsolable. I sent her for you as I managed to move her here. I soon realized half of her problem was her sobbing so I attempted to soothe her. I then removed myself from the bath to clean my hands. While I did so, she commented on how much trouble she must be in. I was confused because Ms. Pendragon had informed me that she had eaten something that made her sick. I hardly see how any of this pertains to you, except for the fact that you seem to have a soft spot for the girl. I hope yours will be punished accordingly. She could have died because of them.'

Minerva's face was as white as a sheet. 'I assure you, Severus, they will be dealt with. I hope you will teach yours a thing or two about their foolishness as well.' She said as she shot an angry look at Jordan. 'Ms. Pendragon, show me where these boys are.'

Charlotte nodded her head and led Minerva out of the room.

Severus turned to her. 'You've done a very stupid thing tonight, Ms. Brooks. I do believe I know exactly how to make you remember this lesson.'

Jordan's eyes widened in anticipation of one of the worst punishments she'd ever received from him.

He clinched his jaw. 'You are not on the list of potential prefects anymore.'

'SEVERUS, WHY? I mean I know what I did was dumb, but please don't take that opportunity away from me! That's my future!' She squealed with a clenched up face.

He did not look at her. 'In a few years, you may have the opportunity to be Head Girl, but only because I… I can't ruin every opportunity offered for you. You will also not be permitted to stay at the Ball after curfew.'

She looked at the ground. 'Fine. May I leave now?'

'No. I want to make sure there aren't any side effects.' He replied as he placed a bar of soap and a washrag in her hands. 'While I get myself situated, you will wash yourself. If you feel ill again, you are to tell me immediately. Do I make myself clear?' He said with urgency in his voice.

Nodding her head she sat back in the tub. After a moment of silence she spoke. 'I'm sorry, Professor.'

He glanced over to see her puppy-dog eyes on him. Swallowing, he began to pull the curtain dividing the room. 'See that it never happens again, then.' He stopped for a moment and glared down at her. 'Them drugging you _was_ all that happened, correct?'

'Oh. Yes, sir. There was no foul play. I started throwing up before they could even try.'

'So that was your intent this evening?' He asked with raised eyebrows.

'Not mine, sir. I enjoy trying new wines. My father has a vineyard. That's not the point though. I was there because they said they had a nice vintage.'

'You're fifteen. Slow it down a bit, shall we?' He responded with a predisposed look.

She nodded her head. 'Yes, sir.'

With that he pulled the curtain and left her to her business.

He sat there thinking over their past with a fond look on his face. Jordan was still asleep in his lap, although she was beginning to rouse. She very calmly opened her eyes to see him above her; the little grin on his face was enough to make her giggle.

Looking down, he saw her gazing up at him. 'What?'

'I was just admiring your expression. What were you thinking about?'

'You.' He remarked as he brushed her cheek.

'Oh really? Memory or fantasy?'

There was a resounding chuckle from deep inside his chest. 'Memory. I was thinking about the time I walked in to you throwing your guts up in your fourth year.'

'Ah. Memorable night in more ways than one.'

'What do you mean?'

'That was the first time I distinctly remember you trying to comfort me in a physical way.'

'It was not. What about the time you almost cut your finger off with that blade you insisted on carrying in your potions kit? Or when you and Charlotte had gotten in a fight during your third year?'

She looked up at him with amazement. 'Do you remember every interaction we've ever had?'

'I try. I did meet you during the prime of my life, you know.'

'What are you talking about? You're still in the prime of your life.'

'Nonsense. I'm almost 40.'

She rose and turned. 'You're 34. I hardly think you can round up yet.'

'I feel 40 sometimes.'

'Well, I know something that could put a bit of a spring in your step, no matter how old you get.' She mused as she kissed him on the edge of his mouth.

An eyebrow rose, 'And what is that exactly?'

She situated herself down in front of him and sat back on her knees. She gave him a suggestive grin.

The chuckle from earlier made a repeat appearance. 'How very kind of you, my dear.'

'There's no such thing as kindness when it comes to having you in my mouth.' She remarked as she went to work on his trousers. For a split second she could see him bob to life. Stopping, she looked up at him with that devilish grin he usually gave her.

'He really likes you, you know.' He grinned.

She laughed. 'Your cock is a person with it's own thought's and feeling's now is it?'

'Always has been. I don't know where you've been?' He retorted sarcastically.

In a fluid movement, she reached into his boxers and released him. 'Sit back and relax, love. I need you in a good mood just as much as you need me in one.'

With that she moved her hand up his shaft slowly, earning her an audible moan.

His head rolled back onto the sofa and he basked in the warmth of her hands. She moved up him so slowly, drawing every nerve to attention. Then he felt her tongue flit out and maneuver around the head. She followed that by leading her tongue down his length and blowing, causing him to inhale sharply.

Lifting her head, she looked up at him. He seemed to be in a complete state of bliss, and why should he not? He was about to have a beautiful witch's mouth, willingly fucking him.

Licking her lips, she took the plunge, making him lean up into her with a gasp. Her mouth was warmer than he remembered. She went about her task with such elegance. At one point he lifted his head to take in the view of her swiveling her mouth around his girth below him. He admired the look on her face as she tried to take more of him into her. She made it look so easy, but he knew it was quite a daunting task. He'd choked many a witch in his day, but Jordan… she was a professional.

His gaze was obscured when she took him into her throat and stopped. He pumped up into her ever so slightly and she responded by gulping. That was definitely new. 'How can you do that without choking?' He blurted out before he retracted his statement by saying, 'Never mind, Never mind. God, don't stop.'

She did as he said and it wasn't long before she could feel him tightening below her. At the moment he was the one thrashing above her, something that gave her unexplainable pleasure. She pulled back just as he started to come and held her tongue out to catch every drop of him. He was yelling her name repeatedly for what seemed like a good thirty seconds before he finally drooped back onto the sofa again.

She went about cleaning him as he slowed and rose up to meet his gaze. Only then did she swallow with a smile. His eyes flitted closed and she crawled up beside him and whispered in his ear. 'You don't come like a 40 year old man. You don't taste like one either.'

He turned his head to meet hers and he went to kiss her passionately just before there was a knock at the door.

Jordan looked up at it and back to him with a sigh. 'Fix yourself, I'll get it.'

As she strode over to the door he scourgified himself and buttoned his trousers up, concealing any evidence of the lovemaking just going on.

Jordan opened the door to the bright, smiling face of Neville. That smile faded a bit as he saw Severus enter her office behind her. Looking back at Jordan he delivered his message. 'Minerva sent me down here to fetch you two. She asked me to remind you that we only have an hour before the Hogwarts Express arrives. By that-'

'Time we need to be down by the docks with Caroline. Yes. We are well aware, Longbottom.' Severus drawled.

Jordan shot him a look and turned back to Neville. 'Thank you, Neville. Are you on your way up? We can walk with you if you'd like?'

'Aren't you going to brush your teeth, dear?' Severus chided trying to sound as nonchalant as possible even though she knew he was still embarrassed he had even asked.

Neville's eyes widened and instantly dropped to the ground. He was most definitely embarrassed and Severus knew it.

'Be nice.' Jordan spat as she passed by him.

Severus rolled his eyes and glared at the boy. He decided it would be best if he had a little bit of a conversation with him. 'How are you getting on, Longbottom?'

He gulped and tried to look up at him. 'Well, sir. I'm happy for you and Jordan and I look forward to tonight very much, sir.'

Severus continued to glare at him, his lips turning up into a sneer. 'Let's not spoil the surprise now. I don't think I'd ever forgive you if you ruined this.'

Neville shot into action. 'Oh no, sir. I didn't mean to-'

'Relax, Neville. If you give those little shits any reason to think you are weak, they'll step all over you. I'm speaking from experience.'

Neville's face immediately softened at hearing Severus' well-placed advice. 'Thank you…Severus.'

He nodded his head curtly.

Just then Jordan came bustling into the office and pulled the doors shut. 'Very well, are you two ready to ascend?'

Severus smirked, 'As long as you are, love.'

'Oh, I'm ready to get this shit over with. Let's do it.' She said as she took Severus' arm.

'Are you nervous, Neville? I know you used to have a hard time.' Jordan asked kindly.

'Uh, not really…much anymore… I recently got some good advice. If I show weakness, they'll walk all over me.' He recited as if he was trying to commit it to memory.

Jordan instantly cocked her head up at Severus.

He acted as if he had nothing to do with it, 'I only speak from experience, dear. My first year was a pain in the arse.'

'That may be true, but you don't have to go making another one of you.'

'Another one of _me_? Longbottom is far too compassionate to be like me. He's a bit dense, but not in his own subject. I was only helping the boy. If they sense he's scared of them, they won't even give him the chance to be kind.'

Neville stopped right in the middle of the corridor and gaped at Severus. He and Jordan both stopped and turned around to look at him. Neville seemed to be tearing up, but Jordan knew he was trying his best to keep his wits about him.

'Neville, are you alright?' Jordan asked as she turned to walk to him.

He kept looking straight threw her at Severus.

'Neville?' Jordan said as she took his hand. 'Sweetie, are you ok?'

He slowly shifted his gaze away from Severus who was looking at him as if he'd just professed his love to him.

'All these years…' He whispered.

'Neville, it was just a complement. Take it and move on.' Severus chided.

'All these years and that is the first time you've complemented me.' Neville mumbled.

'And?' Severus said as if his words should have meant nothing to the boy.

'You truly have changed haven't you?'

Severus thought for a moment and stepped toward his worst student of all time with his hands in his pockets. He reached him and put his hand on his shoulder. 'I think we're going to work well together, Neville.'

Neville smiled wide. 'Thank you, sir.'

Jordan looked from Neville to Severus and back again. Soon, Severus grew impatient with their lack of progress and cleared his throat. 'Come on, now. We have obligations to uphold.'

Jordan put her hand in his and Neville watched them stroll in front of him. _She's about to be the luckiest girl in the word._ He thought as he turned down the corridor to the teacher's entrance of the Great Hall.

They reached the corridor to Minerva's office with about 30 minutes before they had to be at the docks. They walked through the door and the first thing they saw were long, thin ropes flying at them. Severus pulled Jordan out of the way to spare her and down he fell on the ground.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MINERVA?' Severus spat as he looked up to see Minerva giggling and a shocked Caroline behind her.

Jordan walked over to him and undid the ropes with her wand to release him. She looked up at her boss and daughter in awe.

'I didn't mean to Daddy! Professor McGonagall was showing me how to conjure ropes and you got in the line of fire.' Caroline said as she ran over to his side. 'I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?'

He grimaced. 'No. I'm fine. You need to watch what you're doing though. I could have been hurt easily.'

She nodded her head. 'I'm so sorry, Daddy it'll never happen again.'

'Why not? You got him good.' Jordan teased as she looked down at her inebriated partner.

Severus glared up at her. 'You better watch your cheek, Ms. Brooks.'

Jordan chuckled and rolled her eyes. 'Oh, my sincerest apologies, Professor.'

Minerva cleared her throat.

They both looked up at her. 'Sorry, Headmistress.' Jordan said with the upmost respect.

Severus leaned up and looked over at Caroline who still seemed to be worried about him. 'That was quite impressive, although it could have been tighter around the wrists. You always need to watch out for the wrists.'

Jordan stood and they both pulled him up. 'There we go. Good as new.' She observed as she dusted him off, leaving him as clean and fresh as before.

'Thank you, dear.' He said as he turned to Minerva. 'Now, we have paperwork to sign, I believe.'

'Ah yes. It's over here.' Minerva remarked as she walked over to her desk. They all came to rest in front of her as she slid parchment after parchment toward them. Finally, Jordan and Severus signed their names at the bottom of a longer parchment and it was official.

'You are all set.' Minerva said as she rolled the parchments up. 'You're officially Caroline Rachel Snape.'

She turned to Severus with a beaming glow around her. And he replied with a wink and a fatherly kiss on the head. He then bent down to her eye level. 'Just because you carry my name does not mean no one will want to be friends with you. Of course there will be those who say hurtful things about me, but you must be resilient. Remember what I told you earlier.'

She nodded her head. 'Thank you, Daddy.' She said as she enveloped him in a hug around his neck.

He returned it and Jordan shared a smile with Minerva.

'Alright. It's time. We better be getting down to the docks. They'll be here any second.' Severus mentioned as he looked at his watch.

'Well, let's go.' Jordan replied in a jovial tone. 'We'll see you in a few minutes, Minerva.'

'Oh yes, you will, dear.' Minerva agreed as she gave Severus a reassuring look.

They strolled out of Minerva's office in their usual fashion: Caroline skipping and jumping ahead as Jordan and Severus took up the rear, hand in hand.

As they entered the main corridor Jordan noticed the warm air the castle let off, leaving no one unaware as to whether it was the first night of term. She thought back to the first time she walked through these doors.

~September 1st: Jordan's first night at Hogwarts~

She filled in behind the other first years. Hagrid had just helped them out of the boats at the docks and they were now following an older, black haired witch dressed in velvet green robes. Beside her was a girl with furiously curly black hair and purple eyes.

Jordan noticed how she held herself. She had a venomous hair about her, but she didn't look necessarily mean. She was jolted out of her examination of the girl when she heard the Professor they were following call them to attention. They were standing in the middle of a grand entrance hall. There were two sets of double doors on either side of the room and two grand staircases on either side of two corridors. The witch they were looking at was quite beautiful despite her age. Jordan noticed she had kind eyes, although her overall appearance seemed to be quite disciplined.

'Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor house. In a moment these doors behind me will open and you will take part in the Sorting Ceremony where you will be dispersed into your different houses. You will either be a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, or a Slytherin. After you are sorted into your respective houses you may move to sit at your respective tables. Now, if you would follow me, we will begin.'

At that point, Minerva turned around to open the doors with a flick of her wrists and a wave of warmth came rushing towards them. There were four massive tables lining the room and they were walking in two straight lines in between them. Every eye in the room was on them, some of them smiling and some of them scowling.

Jordan took extra care to look for her brother, Benny, who was a seventh year Ravenclaw. With ease, she located him. He was on the isle beside her and they took each other's hands as she walked by, something that did not go unnoticed by the Ravenclaws around him who gave her unimpressed looks.

She was especially worried about this Sorting Ceremony. Every member of her family was in a different house and her parents had both instilled great hope that she would end up in one of their houses: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. But Jordan knew with every fiber of her being that she was a Slytherin. There was no denying it. She was brash at times, intelligent and would do anything to get ahead.

However, her parents did not take kindly to her telling them she thought she would be sorted into Slytherin. Her father had told her very plainly that they would be a laughing stock in the wizarding world if she were sorted into any house but one of theirs. He even went as far as to say he could lose his election because of her. She did not take very kindly to that. She didn't want to upset him, but she couldn't lie to herself either. Hopefully, the hat would decide for her because she had no idea how she was even going to-.

Just then, the blonde girl in front of her stopped abruptly. She glanced up to see the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were as black as her father's best suit and they seemed to go on endlessly. She sighed as they gazed upon her. The man who they belonged to was very intimidating. He had long, black hair that hung around his face and a large hooked nose. His thin lips were pressed into a white line. She noticed they moved ever so slightly the longer she stared at them. She came to her senses as they formed into a sneer and she noticed his thick, black eyebrow rise slowly. He was staring back at her and his expression was not that of someone who was kind. Yet, she didn't look away from him.

Surprisingly her mouth stretched into a small smile. She immediately noticed his eyes began to close off and his look of aggravation turned to that of intrigue. He stared at her closely and she felt a warmth in envelope her like she had never known before. It went straight down to her bones.

She was so overwhelmed that she inhaled sharply and held her breath. He continued to look at her as Professor McGonagall started to call out names. 'Adams, Amelia'

Person after person went to be sorted, but Jordan still looked at the mysterious Professor in black. Every once in a while he would briefly look away, but ever so slowly his gaze would rise back up to her.

Finally, her name was called. 'Brooks, Jordan' It took her a moment to realize that was her name and then she shot up to where Professor McGonagall was standing. She smiled at her sweetly as she took her seat. Looking up at the old, brown hat now being placed upon her head she thought about nothing but what her father had said to her before leaving her on the platform. 'If you ask to be in Slytherin, I'll never talk to you again.'

Her face twisted up and the hats voice was instantly in her head. 'Ah, Daddy issues I see… You want to please him, yet you know you would be wrong to do so. Very bright… this one… very bright. You would do well in Ravenclaw. However, your kindness revels that of a Hufflepuff, like your mother. But wait, there is great power inside you: Power that will not be revealed until the proper moment. Your ambition will be prominent in your stay… yes… yes… You want to be in Slytherin don't you? Dear old Dad will never be around, but one will come to take his place. One you've only just met. Well then. I've made my decision… Slytherin!'

Her heart immediately felt like it had dropped out of her ass. She was in a total state of shock and she wasn't the only one. The rest of the Great Hall was silent. It had happened. She was in the one house her parents had refused. She looked up to Minerva who gave her a sympathetic smile. Did everyone know whose daughter she was?

She gulped and looked at her brother for support, but he had lowered his head into his palms. The Hall was still silent, but from the back of the room, she heard a single person start clapping. She swung her head around to she the Professor she had been looking at standing, clapping for her. He then shot a deathly stare at the table directly in front of him and like he had cracked a whip, they ignited into applause. She stepped off of the stool she had been sitting in and walked over to the Slytherin table. As she sat down she looked up at him with wonder and he nodded his head to her, as he raised his glass. In that moment she felt nothing but admiration for her Professor who could only be her Head of House. Yet, to her he wasn't just that, he was her savior.

'Jordan?'

She heard the deep, soothing voice as Severus called her back to the present. Looking up at him, she smiled. 'Yes?'

'You seem to be a million miles away, dear. Are you ok?' He asked in a hushed one as they entered the dark corridor down to the docks.

'Yes, sweetie. I'm fine. I was just reminiscing is all.' She responded as she gave him a reassuring smile.

'Ah. Well, look alive. Here they come.' He said as he nodded toward the swarm of lanterns guiding across the water.

She turned to him. 'Severus.'

His head swiveled around to meet her gaze. 'Hmm?'

'I love you.'

His lips rose ever so slightly but his mask was already in place. 'I love you too.' She heard him murmur before he leaned in and whispered in her ear. 'Remember every detail of tonight's events. I promise you won't want to forget them.'

She pulled away from him with a questioning look on her face. He didn't elaborate. He only slapped her arse lightly. 'Let's kick some first year arse, shall we?'

The resounding pop made Caroline look up at them. 'Can you two cool it? They're almost here, and I would rather they not make fun of me for seeing my parents canoodling in front of them.'

Severus gave her a wry smile. 'Watch yourself, Ms. Snape. I would hate to take points for your cheek.'

She instantly slid back to her spot and waited for the first boats to wash against the damp stone. As if a silencing charm had been released, hundreds of voices resounded instantly.

'Oh joy, a talkative bunch.' Severus mumbled sarcastically. He then rose to his full height and nodded his head to Hagrid who told the first years to follow Professor's Snape and Brooks.

They all looked up at the picturesque couple as they stepped out of the boats. Jordan and Severus both chuckled at how fast their expressions changed from jovial to down right horrified. They followed nonetheless.

As they made their way to the entrance hall Jordan leaned forward to tell Caroline that she needed to mingle, but she was already gone. Severus observed her and commented. 'She mingled as they were getting off the boats. She's about halfway back now. Take a look.'

Jordan glanced behind her and instantly saw her daughter who was talking to a brown-headed girl with curly hair and a blue-headed boy, who seemed to be a Metamorphmagus. They both looked at Caroline as she talked to them with jovial expressions. At one point both of their eyebrows rose and they both looked forward to sneak a peak at their teachers before them.

Jordan turned back around and giggled.

'What are you giggling about?' Severus asked in his deepest voice.

'Our secret is out. She's just told two of the kids beside her.'

'Well, they were going to find out in about three minutes anyway.'

As he said this, they strode into the entrance hall and up four steps, turning around swiftly in tandem. Jordan knew he'd do this because it was how he'd walk up to speak in front of the Slytherins before his speeches. So she figured she'd mock him and scare the living daylights out of these kids from the beginning. She had fussed at Severus for giving Neville that advice earlier, but she couldn't deny that he did have a point.

He paused a second and admired their impressive appearance. Then he scanned the small faces of the first years in front of them. They looked like they had just shit themselves, all but one that is. Caroline was staring up at them, wide-eyed. She was obviously impressed.

He cleared his throat. 'Good Evening. It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Snape and this is my colleague, Professor Brooks. We are the Slytherin Heads of House. No doubt many of you will achieve greatness behind these walls, but first you must be sorted into your houses. When we walk through these doors, you will take place in one of the grandest traditions of this school: The Sorting Ceremony. I wish you all the best of luck. Now, follow me, and don't dally.'

Severus and Jordan turned and took each other's hands and with their free hands they motioned the door open to reveal the feast in full swing. Once again, Jordan felt every eye on her as they strode down the middle isle. She saw many a student look at her and Severus and whisper to their friends. She took a deep breath. 'Here we go.'

As they reached the high table, Minerva gave them both a reassuring smile. Severus then turned to Jordan. 'I want you to do the honors.'

'Severus, no. That's you're job.' She exclaimed.

He shook his head. 'I don't care. I want you to do it.'

Shoving the list of students into her hands he picked up the hat and waited for her to call out the first name. She stepped forward ever so slightly and unraveled the scroll. 'Anderson, Samuel.'

The boy with the blue hair stepped forward and walked past her. She smiled at him as he took his seat and Severus placed the Hat atop his head. They waited in silence for about 30 seconds. _Good grief, this isn't a good start. _She thought as she looked upon the boy's face. He seemed to be fighting with the hat and finally, it huffed and spoke. 'Slytherin!'

Jordan smiled as he got up and sped over to their table that was clapping and cheering excitedly. She noted how enthusiastic they were. The Slytherins of her time were quiet troublemakers. Maybe these snakes would be different.

She then read the next few names on the list: Three Gryffindors, Two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a Slytherin.

The next name on the list was one she definitely didn't expect to see: 'Brooks, Elaine'

From the middle of the crowd, the brown haired girl Caroline had been talking to stepped forward. She was a rather tall girl, but she did have a bit of a busty chest already. Jordan noted how much she looked like her brother and slightly smiled at her as she took her seat.

The Hat took a while to decide where to place her. It was obviously having a bit of trouble with her. Jordan stared intently at the girl and to her surprise the hat shouted, 'Slytherin!'

Jordan audibly gasped and looked at Severus, who looked equally shocked, but their table erupted with cheers and the girl who seemed a bit shocked herself, walked over to sit down beside Sam.

The rest of the Ceremony seemed to fly by. So far, the house that had the most inductee's was Slytherin, which was exciting. Last on the list was Caroline.

Jordan looked up to see her daughter standing alone and she grinned at her. 'Snape, Caroline.'

The hall erupted in whispers and gasps, all except for the Slytherins who just looked to be in a state of shock. Minerva stood and the room went silent.

Jordan turned to see Severus smirk at their daughter and place the Hat on her head. She backed away so that she was parallel with Severus. Just as the Hat touched her head, it yelled triumphantly, 'Slytherin!' The Slytherins burst into cheers yet again, but Caroline didn't get up and go sit with them.

Almost immediately the candles around the Hall lowered and Caroline gave something to Severus. Jordan was surveying the Hall meticulously when she heard gasps from all of the students and some of the staff behind her.

She turned to see Severus on one knee in front of her with a spectacular diamond and emerald ring held up to her.

She instantly cupped her mouth as he said that little phrase she had been waiting years to hear.

'Jordan Elizabeth Brooks, Will you do me the honor of officially being my wife?'


	23. Chapter 23

She couldn't believe it. Severus was asking her to marry him? Finally? After 12 years of knowing him?

Tears suddenly started streaming down her face as she shook her head ferociously. 'Of course, you dunderhead.' She said as he rose with a smile from ear to ear.

He placed the ring on her finger and the students, mostly the Slytherins, exploded into another round of cheers and screams.

Severus looked at her as she bombarded him with a kiss right on the mouth. He stumbled a bit, but he must have knew it was coming because he returned it with sheer force. This made the Great Hall go even wilder.

They parted and Jordan looked behind her at Minerva who was standing, clapping furiously as her eyes teared up.

The rest of the staff was on their feet as well, including a smug looking Draco who seemed to be genuinely happy for his Godfather and, now, Godmother.

They both turned to Caroline who couldn't stand still she was so excited and the moment they held their arms out to her she was hugging them.

Several 'Awe's' spewed from the Slytherins which made Severus part from his family and give them his infamous look. They swiftly stopped their overly dramatic musings and one Slytherin boy, who must have been Head Boy, nodded his head in apology.

As the applause died down Severus sent Caroline over to their table and gave his new fiancé another kiss. 'You have no idea how happy you've made me, Mrs. Snape.'

'Likewise, Mr. Snape.' She mused back.

They both turned as Minerva stepped up to the podium. 'Well, I'd say that's an excellent start to the term!' She then turned to Severus. 'Albus would be so proud of you, Severus. I wish he could be here to see you this happy.'

Jordan felt Severus tense and she saw his brows furrow as if this deeply upset him. She pulled him in tighter and his attention turned to her. She gave him a small smile that rivaled the first one she ever gave him. He instantly brightened up and nodded his head back to Minerva.

She went on to address the school in a way that was reminiscent of Dumbledore. While Severus pulled out Jordan's chair for her, she tried to survey the crowd. She was only drawn back to reality when she felt his hand firmly on her thigh.

She took his hand and inter twined her fingers in his as she listened to Minerva's speech. As she reached the end, she turned around to introduce Severus as Deputy Headmaster. He stood and graciously bowed to the students, who seemed to cheer for him a whole lot more than they used to.

Minerva then moved on to the new additions to the staff. Starting with Neville and Luna first, then moving on to Hermione and Draco, and lastly calling Jordan's name. 'And finally, Professor Brooks, who I now assume will go by Professor Snape, will be teaching Wizard Literature and Ideology.'

Jordan stood and nodded her head, much like Severus. There was quite an applause for her; she even received a few whistles from a few older Slytherin boys. She eyed them much like her soon to be husband, who gave them a stare worthy of death.

When Minerva sat down, the feast began. Jordan and Severus didn't speak much, but were completely content to just be in each other's presence. That pleasure was interrupted by Pomona and Filius who leaned forward to ask Jordan if she was surprised.

She sighed with a smile, 'I wasn't expecting it tonight if that's what you mean.' She turned to Severus who was looking at her plainly. 'He definitely did a fantastic job at keeping it a secret.' Just then there was a loud bang and the house ghost's made their entrance.

Severus instantly straightened to greet the Bloody Baron, who was now floating towards them. 'Congratulations on your engagement, Severus. I always knew you'd be a good one, Jordan. You were easily scared.'

'Thank you, Waldo. Although, I would watch scaring her nowadays. You never now how far behind I'll be.' He said as he gave the Bloody Baron a sharp glare.

'Oh, I wouldn't dare, Severus. She's a Head of House now, I give her my complete respect.' He said bowing to her.

'Thank you, Bloody Baron. You are too kind.'

'Call me Waldo, Professor. You're a Snape now. You have my upmost admiration.'

She looked to her fiancé. 'Waldo it is then.' He began to drift away from them, but Jordan called him back, 'Waldo?'

'Yes, my lady?'

'Scare the shit out of them tonight. Especially that brown-headed one over there.' She said as she pointed to Elaine Brooks.

He looked at her desired target and turned back to her with glee in his misty looking eyes. 'You got it, Mrs. Snape.'

As he drifted off Jordan noticed Severus was looking at her rather quizzically.

'What?'

His eyebrow rose. 'After all the times I had to get on to him about scaring you in the corridors at night, you've not only let him frighten another Brooks spawn, you've given him order's to scare the girl.'

She rolled her eyes. 'I didn't even know he had a daughter, I just thought he was friends with that Helen woman.'

'Oh, they seem to be close friends, dear. Close enough to fuck. Isn't that great?' He said in his sarcastic tone.

She lowered her head. 'You're not making this any easier, Severus.'

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. 'Sweetie, I know you're upset he didn't tell you, but there's nothing you can do about it now. Don't you not think he'll be upset when he hears of our engagement?'

'That's not the point, Severus. I have to teach her everyday and she looks exactly like him.'

Severus' expression changed to that of humor and contradiction, 'Does that… situation sound familiar to you, dear? Like one… someone very close to you has experienced first hand?'

She sighed. 'I'm so sorry, Sev. I didn't even-'

He moved his finger up to 'shh' her. 'I didn't say that because I'm offended. I said it because I can help you; but you're not going to torment the girl. You're life will be a living hell for the next eight years if you choose to do so.'

'You're right, love. I don't know what came over me.'

'Jealousy.' He chided.

She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. 'Quit it, you. Tonight should be a happy occasion.'

'Am I the one who sent the Bloody Baron to do my bidding? No.'

She chuckled and gave up knowing she wasn't going to win this battle with him. Her ring shone brightly in the heavily lit room and she looked down to admire it fully.

He observed her meticulously. 'Do you like it?'

'Of course I do. It's gorgeous.' She retorted. Admiring the emeralds around the diamond center.

'I had it made for you. On our way down to the dungeons I'll show you a secret.'

She almost choked on her green beans and looked up at him in astonishment. 'Excuse me? I hate to break it to you, Severus Snape, but school has started now-'

He rolled his eyes. 'Would you chill out. That will come after our rounds tonight. Oh darling wife of mine.'

She huffed at him. 'My apologies, oh darling husband of mine. I did not receive an itinerary detailing the nights events.'

Severus lifted his hands, 'Well I don't know why, I sent it by owl two days ago.'

She scrunched her nose up at him and pulled his cheek down for a kiss. Glancing over at their table, she noticed several girls staring at them longingly.

She gave them warning smirks and they all seemed to join into a conversation with one another.

Around that time, Minerva rose again to announce that the feast was over. They were then instructed to follow prefects back to their houses and await further instructions from their Heads of House. Severus rose to help Jordan up and she took his outstretched hand as they left through the teacher's entrance.

As they descended the stairs, he stopped her and guided her into a dark corridor. He then took out his wand and spoke, '_Lumos_.'

Light shot out of the end of his wand and he motioned for Jordan to give him her hand.

'What are you doing?' She asked him, giggling.

'Would you just give me your damn hand so they don't suspect we're up to something.'

She held it out to him and he maneuvered himself behind her. The light from his wand hit the diamond and an image of them smiling at each other lifted above them. He was holding her in his arms and brushing his nose against hers. They looked so happy. She started to tear up a bit.

He looked down at her and noticed a tear drift down onto her cheek. 'What's wrong, sweetie? Don't you like it?'

She turned to him with heavily watered eyes. 'I love it. Thank you so much.' She hugged him close to her and he pulled her into him even more. 'I love you with every fiber of my being, Jordan.'

She lifted up and looked at him. 'I love you more than I love anything in the world. You're my everything, Sev.'

His face twisted and the vein in his forehead throbbed as he tried to suppress his feelings. It was no use though. He burst into tears and buried himself in her neck. 'Aw sweetie, I didn't mean to make you cry! It's ok. I'm so sorry.'

He lifted his head up and cupped her cheeks. 'It's just so nice to finally have someone who loves me just as much as I love them.'

She sighed and tried to hold back her own tears. 'Oh, Severus. You're going to make me cry even more than I already am.' She laughed. 'Look at us, blubbering in a dark corridor about how much we love each other.'

He laughed as well. 'I don't think I've ever been this happy, not even with… Lily.'

She reached up to dry his tears with her thumb. 'I'm so glad, I can make you that happy, Sev.'

Smiling down at her, he pulled himself together. 'Alright. We'll continue this chat later. Our snakes await.'

Giggling she took his hand and they continued on down to the Slytherin common room.

They approached the stone wall and didn't even have to stop for it to open for them. As they billowed down the black wood corridor to the common room, they could hear their snakes chatting and laughing freely. Upon hearing and seeing their Heads of House, they stopped whatever they were doing and stood. A redheaded boy in the back was the first to clap for them.

Fully immerging, Jordan took several boys, and girls, breaths away. The green tent in the room made her look radiant.

She and Severus smiled at their charges approval of their relationship.

'Give us a kiss, Professor!' A short hared black boy shouted from the circular ottoman in the middle of the room.

Severus gave Jordan a knowing glare and turned back to their Slytherins. 'I am appalled that you did not enjoy our previous embrace in the Great Hall. Now you have the gall ask us for another.'

'It's not that we didn't enjoy it, Professor. That kiss was for everyone. We want one just for ourselves.' A second year girl retorted.

They both eyed her and turned to each other. Severus sighed and turned back to them, 'Alright.' There was a roar of cheers as they got what they wanted. 'But this not going to be a daily reoccurrence. You will keep to yourselves from now on or I'll have you all cleaning out bedpans in the infirmary every Saturday for the rest of term. Do I make myself clear?'

There was a resounding 'Yes!'

Jordan's eyes met Caroline's and they shared a smile. She then rolled her eyes and stepped toward Severus.

He closed in on her as if they were in slow motion. She brought her hands up to his neck and as if it were the first time, they kissed passionately. They stood there for a moment before she felt Severus' hands move around to her back and hips. He then commenced to dip her below him and hold her there.

It was a few seconds before they parted and looked into each other's eyes. Then as if they were pulled back into reality, they heard the cheers and awe's of their students. They both looked out at them, and Severus pulled her upright again. 'I hope you enjoyed it. It's the last time you'll see it happen willingly.'

There was a roar of laughter and Jordan reveled in the fact that Severus could bring their students so much happiness after they had been through so many traumas. She smiled out at them.

'What are you thinking about, Jordan?' A sixth year boy who Jordan remembered faintly as a first year asked as he saw is Head's reaction.

She studied him for a moment before speaking. 'I just find it so inspiring how much you look up to Professor Snape. How he can make you laugh after you suffered so much last year. He didn't make anyone laugh in my day.'

Almost every one of their faces was solemn now. The boy who Jordan assumed was Head Boy stepped forward, She now realized she knew the boy. 'If it wasn't for him, half of us would be dead. The Carrow's were especially hard on Slytherins, Ma'am. I owe him my life.'

Severus puffed up his chest. 'Thank you, Mr. Baylor.'

'You are welcome, sir. I think I speak for our House as whole when I say that we're happy you have finally found someone to spend your life with, sir.'

He turned to Jordan, 'I can assure you, we are delighted to receive your support. Now, before I send upper classmen away, I would like to impress upon you all that you should treat Jordan with the upmost respect. Gaining a NEWT in Arithmomancy myself, I can do the math. Some of you may remember her during your earlier years. Keep in mind that whatever ties you may have had with her, she is your Professor and Head of House now and I expect you to treat her as such. If you don't…' He cocked his head to the side as his eyes widened. 'I pity you. Some of you think I can make students end up in a puddle of tears from one look.' There were a few laughs around the room and Jordan shot one boy a look that instantly changed his happy mood.

Severus smirked at her and turned back to them. 'I wasn't joking. Obviously Mr. Bryant can see that now.

Also, I want to remind you all that pranking the first years is unacceptable seeing as it will prevent me from sleeping, and I know you don't want to deal with me in a foul mood before term actually begins. So, tomorrow you will unpack your things and get settled. Sunday, I expect you all to be up bright and early for Quiddich tryouts. You will then have the rest of the day to do whatever you bloody well want to. I could care less what that entails. However, if you are caught breaking school rules i.e. drinking, drugs, sex… You're punishment will be doubled and whatever privileges you may have had will be stripped from you. You can ask Professor Snape about that.' He said motioning to Jordan.

She grinned. 'I was stripped of my prefect status during my forth year. So, don't think he's kidding.' She thought for a moment. 'He's never kidding. Ever.'

Severus gave her a curt nod. 'Upperclassmen. Out of my sight. I want you in bed.'

As they cleared out, Mr. Baylor approached them. 'Forgive my impoliteness, Professor Snape. I don't know if you remember me. I was a third year when you held my position, I'm Tristan Baylor: Head Boy.' He reached out to shake her hand.

She gave him a nice shake. 'I, in fact, do remember you, Mr. Baylor. How are you enjoying your position so far?'

'I'm very proud. It is quite the accomplishment. We haven't had a Head Student in Slytherin since you were Head Girl yourself.'

'That's true. I'm sure you'll make us proud. If you need anything, our door is always open.' She said with a smile.

'Thank you, Ma'am.' Turning to Severus he nodded his head. 'Good night, sir. I hope you… sleep well.'

'Watch that cheek, Baylor, or that pin is mine, you got it?' Severus called after him.

'Yes, sir.' He remarked as he climbed the stairs entering into the boy's dorms.

Severus turned to Jordan rolling his eyes.

Jordan then turned to take in their 35 new Slytherins. 'Well then. You guys sure walked into quite a mess. Have you all been enjoying yourselves so far?'

Caroline was the first one to pipe up. 'Oh yes, Professor. I've been having the time of my life.'

Severus chuckled. 'Not you. You've been here for days. What about the rest of you?'

There was a strawberry blonde girl who raised her hand in the front.

'Yes, Miss?' Jordan asked as she addressed her

'Gillam. Laura Gillam. Personally, I'm glad I've been sorted into such a nice house. Both of my parents are Ravenclaws and they wont be happy about my sorting, but how can I be upset when we seem to be so well taken care of?'

Several of the kids around her nodded their heads in agreement.

'I assure you, my dear. I can relate. Everyone in my family is in a different house.' Jordan responded.

'Oh, I'm quite aware of both of your family histories, ma'am. You're a Pureblood and Professor Snape is a Half-blood. Your children will be immaculate. My parents have been studying blood theory for fifteen years and there's nothing like a baby made from an almost pure line. It's the bit of muggle in them that gives them power to relate to trivial beings.'

Severus gave her an impatient look. 'That's quite I theory. I'm afraid I might have to follow up with you on that later, Ms. Gillam.' He turned to address the rest of the room. 'Now, Jordan is quite adamant about dividing our workload up. So, if you have any questions or concerns you can go to her office halfway down the hall there, it's the one on the right. We will both hold office hours promptly after dinner during the weekdays until 10 o'clock and from 2-4 on Sunday's. We urge you to come to us with any problems you may be having, academic or personal. We put a lot of emphasis on brotherhood in Slytherin. You all are a continuation of a great line of witches and wizards and it is your duty to live up to any _positive_ characteristic associated with our house. If you are found to be betraying one of your brothers or sisters, there will be severe consequences. Now, if neither one of us finds out about some rule breaking, you're off the hook. We want to strengthen your cunning impulses. However, if you are caught, you will face the consequences. Any punishment given by Jordan or I will not be to make you miserable. It will mean to strengthen your abilities and make you more resilient. I hope you all are not troublemakers and will follow in the footsteps of your fellow upperclassmen.'

'As for dorms, first year girls are down and to the left and first year boys are up and to the right. I wish you the best of luck tonight for the older ones will probably try to wear you in a bit although Professor Snape told them not to. Keep in mind that a true Slytherin never tells on a foe. They just wait for the perfect time to get them back. If that's all you had, dear, I think we are done.'

'Oh, yes, you've said it perfectly. Now, up to bed with you. Your names are on your doors.'

'And Sleep well.' Jordan added.

'You're dismissed.' Severus said as he took her by the waist.

Caroline was talking to her two new friends as everyone left the room. Jordan was eyeing her cautiously.

'Don't be so overprotective, dear. She needs to make friends.' Severus whispered in her ear.

'Yes. I know. I'm just afraid she's making the wrong ones.'

He sighed. 'I'll keep an eye on Elaine; you go and get Caroline in bed. Then meet me in your office in 20 minutes.'

'Yes, sir.' She mumbled in her most sensual voice as she walked over to Caroline.

Walking up behind her three charges, she kissed Caroline on the head. She immediately spun around to see her mother with an embarrassed look on her face. 'Mum…Do you have to do that here?'

Jordan laughed. 'Yes I do. I see you've made friends.'

The blue haired boy looked up to her and half-smiled while the brunette girl simply turned and took her appearance in.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor. I'm Sam.' He said with an outstretched hand.

'Oh, thank you, Sam.' She said as she shook his hand. 'I like the hair by the way. You're a Metamorphmagus are you not?'

He brightened up and shook his head. 'Yes, ma'am. My father is one as well.'

'That's wonderful! I'm sure he's proud.'

His face dropped to the floor. 'Actually, he's probably not going to be too happy with me. I asked to be in Slytherin. That Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor.'

'That's ok. There will always come a time when you must divulge from your parent's wishes. I don't mean go completely crazy, but we all struggle with Sortings.'

His face rose, 'I wonder if I might come talk to you about it, ma'am. I know you asked to be in Slytherin.'

Jordan's grin broke into a smile. 'I would like that Mr. Anderson. Come by anytime.'

Caroline then looked from Elaine to Jordan skeptically. 'Mum, this is Elaine. She's…'

Jordan turned to face the girl who looked to be uncomfortable. 'I know who she is. Allow me to formally introduce myself, Ms. Brooks.' She said as she held out her hand.

She looked at it and back up to her face. Reluctantly, she shook her aunt's hand. 'Pleasure.'

'Tell me, Ms. Brooks, how was your journey? I'm sure you've done quite a bit of travelling in your time.'

'It was fine. My dad…always tells me that travelling is more about the journey than the destination.'

Caroline noticed her mother looked quite affronted although she was trying her best to hide it. She glanced over to her father who was chatting with two older boys. He immediately saw her look up at him and his expression changed from annoyance to worry.

With her father's attention, she motioned him over with a swift flick of her head. He was at her side in less than ten seconds.

'You have quite a bit to live up to with that last name, my dear. I would hope you intend to do so.' Jordan remarked as Severus came up behind them.

'I do believe we have rounds in fifteen minutes, dear. Perhaps you should take Caroline and go get her situated.' He said as his eyes bored into hers.

Jordan stared at him for a moment and then seemed to pull her own mask over her face. With a smile she said. 'Of course, dear.' She turned back to her students. 'It was nice meeting the both of you. I hope you sleep well.' She said as her eyes hit Elaine.

'Tell everyone goodnight, Caroline.' Severus drawled.

She looked at her friends sympathetically and smiled then took her mother's hand and left with her.

As they walked out of the room Severus told Sam to go to bed, but he placed a firm hand on Elaine's shoulder and got down at eye level with her.

'I don't know what you and your father are up to-do not interrupt me- but I will find out and trust me if she's hurt, you all will feel the full force of my wrath.'

Elaine looked at him with wide-eyes. 'I do not wish to harm her, or any of you for that matter. I was sent to protect.'

Severus' brow furrowed. 'And what do you mean by that exactly?'

She drew herself up, 'My father and Luna Lovegood are _close_ friends. My purpose is to keep an eye on you. My father has taught me to protect our own, and I will do everything in my power to do so. The Slytherin brotherhood runs deeper than you know, Professor.'

Severus stood and tried to process what she had told him. It seemed like an eternity before he took a deep breath and let her go. 'Off to bed, Ms. Brooks.'

She did not say or do anything but turned around and walked to her dorm. Leaving him standing there with his worst fears confirmed.

Back in their rooms, Jordan and Caroline were in the heat of argument. 'Mum, no! She's my friend! She is nothing but nice to me! You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!'

Jordan drew herself up, 'Oh yes I can, young lady. She is a threat to our way of life. I do not want you to speak to her again, do I make myself clear?'

Caroline stopped her foot. 'What does that even mean? Mum, please don't make me! I feel like she needs to be around us!'

'Yes, and when she does, she'll tell her father just what we're up to making us vulnerable.'

'Uncle Benny is on our side, mum! He wants to help us!'

'And who told you that?'

'ELAINE!'

Jordan gave her a skeptical look. 'Of course she would tell you that Caroline. She wants to get close to us. It makes spying a whole lot easier.'

'What are you even talking about, Mum?! You aren't making any sense!'

Just then Severus walked through the door with a determined look of his face. 'Why are you not in bed yet?' He spat.

Caroline looked at him as if she'd been shot with a stunner. 'Mummy told me I can't be friends with Elaine anymore. I told her that she's trying to protect us, but she wont listen to me.'

'You are not to leave her sight when your not with us. Do you understand?'

Caroline looked at him surprised and Jordan turned to him with her emerald looking eyes flaming.

He pretended to ignore her. 'Now, go to bed. We have rounds, but when we get back you better be drifting into a peaceful slumber.'

She nodded her head at him. 'Yes, sir.' She walked over and tried to grasp her mother's hand. Jordan simply stood there glaring at Severus. 'I'm sorry I yelled at you, mum.' She hugged her torso. 'I love you.'

This seemed to knock Jordan out of her state of malice. She looked down at her and sighed. 'I love you too, baby.' She then bent down and kissed her on the cheek. 'Sleep well.'

Caroline smiled at her and moved on to her father who gave her a peck on the head and sent her off to her rooms.

Severus took Jordan's hand and guided her to the door. 'Come with me, Jordan.' He stopped abruptly. 'And do not say a word until I tell you to speak.'

She nodded her head and he led her out into his office. He then turned and placed an impenetrable ward on the door. They walked out of his office and he opened the door to hers, he repeated the process of warding her entrance to their rooms and trudged back into the hall where she stood. He closed her office door and warded it as well as his own office. Taking her hand, they strode toward the stone wall into the castle.

They walked in silence up to the main floor and while strolling through one of the deserted corridors he stopped in his tracks. She looked back at him and he seemed to be trying to tell her something. 'What is it Severus?'

He slowly turned his head up to hers. 'Your brother is on our side. I think he knows something we don't.'

'Like what?' She asked horrified at what he had just told her.

He shook his head. 'I don't know, but Elaine was sent here to watch us. It is imperative that Caroline stay in her good graces. She is loyal to her father and _Luna_.'

Jordan looked at him bemused. 'Luna? Does this have to do with that bloody prophecy?'

He rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. 'Yes. I thought we could lives our lives without that fucking thing, but I see now that we must do our best to prevent it from happening.'

'What do you mean?'

Severus seemed to be struggling to tell her something her knew she wouldn't like. 'In the visions, you and I looked older as we… we had our first child. Caroline looked to be about a seventh year. Around that time a new dark wizard came to the light. He was weak and didn't have many followers. As time went on and our offspring grew up, he became more and more powerful. Not unlike the Dark Lord. I've seen the destruction he will cause and it pains me more than I can say.' He went silent for a moment and then cleared his throat. 'My point is, maybe if those visions are… out of order, will that destruction still occur?'

Jordan took in all he said. 'I don't understand Severus.'

He grasped her wrists. 'Maybe if…we…did some things earlier, he would not have the chance to gain so much power. I'm not going to sit idle by while another madman destroys everything around me again.'

Jordan looked down at their hands and intertwined them. 'You're saying that if we were to…start our family earlier, that maybe he could be defeated before he's strong?'

She saw him look up at her and shake his head. He looked as if he thought she would refuse him. He seemed to be surprised when she leaned forward to kiss him. 'I think that's a well thought out plan, Severus, but… are we really ready for that step?'

He sighed and swallowed hard. 'I believe that we can handle anything with each other. It will no doubt be difficult at times, but why prolong the inevitable.'

She smiled at him. 'You _want_ to have babies right now? Last week you were glad I wasn't pregnant.'

He moved his head back from her. 'I do believe you agreed with me on that situation, my dear. I have changed my mind. That is why I am asking you if you have or will change yours too.'

She grinned at him. 'You're an idiot if you think for one second that I would not want to have babies with you at any point in time.'

He looked relieved and pulled her close to him. 'Well, then. Let's take a lap, and… ah…get started.'

Taking his hand they progressed to walk through the dark corridors of the castle.

As they made their way to the second floor, they heard the whispering of two Ravenclaw girls. Severus elongated his arm across her midriff and stopped her just as they came close to the girls. He looked at her and brought his hand up to his mouth, as if to 'shh' her.

Covering her mouth with a hand, she suppressed a giggle and let him go about his task. With silent steps he hugged the wall and peaked around the corner. After a moment he motioned her forward with the hand closest to her.

She came up behind him and peaked around the corner, their bodies pressed against each other. The two girls were whispering about something under their breath. It seemed to be quite the heated conversation.

Jordan looked up at Severus who cocked up his eyebrow in inquiry. They both looked back up in time to see one of the girls forcefully grab the other's face with both of her hands. The two of them went silent and simply stared at each other for a moment. Then the one girl pulled the other into her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She seemed shocked for a moment, but that soon passed. She pulled the other girl into her at her hips.

Severus looked away as if he felt indecent, and Jordan soon followed. They shared shocked expressions and Severus drew himself up. He used a disillusioning charm and they walked quietly across the corridor. He led her over to the alcove behind the girls and nodded to her. Removing the disillusioning charm, he exposed them.

Although the girls were heavily intertwined as he did this, the one facing him instantly saw him and Jordan, both with sour expressions on their faces. She pushed the girl she had just been embracing away from her and looked from both of their faces with a terrified look.

The other girl was confused as to why her lover had done so and swung around to see what she was looking at. Her expression changed drastically at the drop of a hat. Both of the girls launched into their apologies, but Severus was far ahead of them.

'Fifteen points from Ravenclaw each, I think.' He turned his gaze to Jordan who was still giving them a disappointed look.

'Ah, yes. Very fair, dear. Although I think that just might not be enough.' She turned to him. 'Not only were they out after curfew. They're snogging about in a dark corridor.'

She turned back to the girls and raised her eyebrow in her husband's fashion.

The girls looked at each other. The straight haired blonde stepped forward. 'We are so sorry, Professors. I just haven't gotten to see Abigail all holiday. Surely you can understand.'

Severus glared down at them and looked over at Jordan to see what she thought about this. There was a pang of sympathy on her face, although it soon dissolved.

'I understand, Ms.?'

'Martin, ma'am. Keira Martin, fifth year.'

Jordan nodded her head. 'Well, Ms. Martin. I can sympathize with your needs, however you are out after curfew and it is against school rules to be touching each other in such a manner. We have no choice. Five more points from each of you. Now, go.'

They both nodded their heads and scurried off without another word. Severus turned to his fiancé with a smirk. 'Well done, my dear. I think you've benefited from all of those berating's over the years.'

She took his arm as they walked. 'Well, they didn't hurt. I didn't get in trouble _that_ much did I?'

He shrugged. 'No. You were very well behaved. It was unnerving because the rest of your house at the time was _not_ and you were quiet like the rest of them. I think it took a little too much time for me to figure out that you considered yourself to be more mature than them.' He thought for a moment. 'The only time you really got in trouble was with Charlotte.'

'She _was_ quite the troublemaker. She thought you hated her until fourth year. It wasn't misplaced either. You did constantly berate her about everything.'

'I _did_ hate her until your fourth year. I thought she was a bad influence on you. It wasn't until… the night I caught you drinking with those Gryffindor boys that I realized just how much she cared for you. None of my friends would have gotten me out of there when I was your age. I shutter to think what would've happened if she didn't stun them and take you to the bathroom that night.'

Jordan snickered. 'There would have been four Gryffindor boys leaving in body bags because you would've killed them had they touched me.'

He shook his head. 'You're not wrong. I'd still kill a man that touched you in such a way, my darling.'

'Good to know.' Jordan mused.

He paused and stepped in close to her. 'You know, there will be quite a few rumors circulate about us. Not all of them nice. How do you feel about that, my love?'

She shrugged. 'Let them talk. I'm not responsible for someone's fantasy.'

'Even if it's centered around me?'

She thought for a moment. 'I guess it depends if it's true or not.'

'What about all those seventh and eighth year girls in your NEWT's classes that where watching us at dinner tonight? Do you think they talked about us before they retired, or worse?'

'Or worse?' She repeated questioningly.

'Oh yes, how many of them succumbed to drifting down their thighs and pretending they were you? That they had the pleasure of my cock between their legs. How many lonely cries of ecstasy were there tonight? How many of them murmured my name as they were rewarded with their release?'

Jordan was finding it difficult to stand upright. 'I think you've made your point, Severus.'

He pulled her into him at her waist. 'Oh no, that wasn't my point. My point is that they can fantasize about me pounding into them all they want, but you're the only one who actually has the pleasure of feeling it first hand.' His last words seemed to drip out of his lips and she felt a chill run up her spine.

Noticing she was becoming more wanton, he decided to take her hand and guide her down to their rooms for their rounds were over.

They walked into their study and all was quiet. Jordan peaked her head into Caroline's room and saw her passed out on top of the covers with her potions book open in front of her. She walked in and placed the book on the nightstand. She didn't notice Severus had followed her in there, but as she turned she saw him picking her up.

She pulled the covers down and Severus slid her in peacefully with a kiss on her forehead. Caroline didn't stir at all, but merely rolled over and drifted into a deeper sleep than before. Jordan tucked her in and kissed her on the temple.

Looking at each other they nodded for a job well done and Jordan led him out of the room. The moment he closed the door to their bedroom she was on him.

She grabbed at his neck and forced him down to kiss her. They searched each other's mouths for the longest time before he started to move her to he bed. About the time she brushed up against it she stopped him. He looked rather disgruntled and stepped away from her.

She stepped toward him again and ran her hands over his chest and shoulders. 'I think that we've had such a long day, long enough to warrant some type of reward.'

His eyebrow shot up, begging her to go on.

She started to push him backwards. 'Like a nice, warm, wet bath for instance.'

He smirked. 'Oh yes. We haven't used the bath yet. Wonderful idea, my pet.'

Ever so slowly they moved to the hard tile of the bathroom, her pulling at his cravat and he trying to figure out how to take her dress off.

Noticing his setback she turned around and showed him the clasps on the chains holding the snake in place. She felt them move ever so gradually and soon his hand was pushing the fabric at her shoulder.

In complete ecstasy she tilted her head to the opposite side, exposing her neck to him. He tried to resist, but could not. He knelt down and ever so slowly nibbled her unprotected skin. She sighed and pushed herself into him. He went about his assignment with a little more haste now, feeling his desire for her well up inside him.

Pushing his fingers under the fabric of the other shoulder, the dress fell, resting at her wide hips and uncovering her silken mounds. He came around her and caressed her pale skin lightly before removing her bra with extraordinary ease. 'Yes, I'll have to invest in some more or these for you.' He mused as her skin prickled in the cold air of the dungeon.

She then brought her arms up around his shoulders and wiggled out of the dress. It hit the tile with a clang and his eyes ran up and down her almost fully exposed body. Before he could devour her she reached down to stop the tap that had been running. Her hands moved back to undo his black buttons with renewed haste. His hands rose to grasp her forearms as she went, feeling every muscle as it tensed and rotated above him.

She finished her task and her arms rose to his shoulders to release him from his binding frock coat. As her palms reached the peak of his shoulders, she leaned in and took in the smell of him. She noticed a subtle change; his smell of fire was gone, masked by a new smell that she couldn't identify. All she could tell about it was that it was musky. It mended well with his still present smell of opium, so she was not bothered.

Rising up from his chest, she felt his hand move up her side. It lingered around her chest and she felt him cup her breast with his weathered yet smooth palms. Her head rose as she exhaled forcefully. 'Not so fast, Mr. Eager.' She chided.

He leaned into her with a plain expression and whispered in her ear, 'Well…get on with it… or else I may come in you prematurely.'

She gulped in response to his candor and very hastily pulled his white-buttoned shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. She looked up to see him give her a wry smile. The only response she gave him was a giggle as she bent at her knees to remove his belt. Slipping it out of the loops, she brought her monogram up to her lips and kissed it, while staring deep into his fire-filled eyes. Throwing it aside, she unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down. He stepped out of them as she threw them back behind her. She then rose for the grand finale, brushing the palm of her hand over his ironclad hardness. He gasped and had to refocus his eyes to look at her.

Smiling, she slid her hands under the waistband and bent to reveal him. He sprung out, as proud as ever and stroked against her thigh. Not being able to take it anymore, he dove for her knickers and ripped them off of her. He then progressed to throw her over his shoulder and step into the hot bath.

Still squealing with glee, he sat her down in front of him. She struggled to find her footing and fell into him. As he caught her he was reminded of the first time he held her like this. Smiling down at her he kissed her forehead and lowered himself into the water, bringing her with him. She was just above him when he quickly positioned himself and entered her.

Trying to keep herself focused, she slid down onto him slowly, every inch of her core stretching to accommodate him. Her mouth went slack about halfway down and he brought his hands up to her waist to help her. She had thought he had been deep in her before but she was so wrong. As she slid down him, her eyes rolled back in her head and she felt as if she could move no more. Upon seeing this, he felt as if he'd come right there and then, but he resisted and told her relax as he pulled her down onto him even more.

She did as he said and every little bit he pulled her down, a little whimper escaped her lips. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. When she finally reached the hilt, he held her there. Ever so slowly he maneuvered his hips to where he could slide in and out of her. With every thrust, her little whimpers grew in volume, as did her need for him.

He moved more freely now, her whimpers and moans coaxing him to pound into her harder. The sight of her above him was even more beautiful than her below him and even though sex this way was tiring, he worked through it. Her bobbing up and down on him like this was too pretty a picture to waste.

As she reached her peak, she could feel him swelling inside of her. In an attempt to make this pleasure more intense, she leaned forward and planted her hands on the edge of the tub above his shoulders protruding out of the warm water below her. This did nothing, but make his strokes more forceful, hitting a different part of her cervix and catching her clit at the same time.

He admired her need and noticed how she was trying to find a way to make her orgasm more powerful so he sped up his pace. Feeling every bit of him plunder her walls even faster made her reach bliss even quicker than usual, and oh what an orgasm it was. Her head felt as if it were going to burst open and there was a bright light behind her eyes, as she heard him thrash below her, she opened her eyes to look into his and it seemed as if their souls were one.

Even though their faces were distorting in pleasure, it was the most beautiful moment they had ever had together. She could feel him finally burst inside of her and the resulting warmth did nothing but prolong her own release.

They finally came down from their orgasms and as they did she fell right onto his chest. Her back was completely covered by the water, but she felt his warm arms bring her into an embrace and pull her into him.

The both of them lay there until the water grew cold and as it did he leaned up, drawing her out of her dazed state. Pulling out of her, he guided them both to a standing position and helped her out of the tub.

Although they were getting water everywhere, they didn't seem to care as they walked hand in hand to their bed. He threw the covers open for her and she slid in. He followed her, rolling over to his side of the bed and pulling her onto his chest in one fluid motion. They lay there for a while in complete relaxation before Jordan felt his breathing change and become more regular. She fell asleep soon after, as if the beating of his heart were a lullaby meant only for her ears.


	24. Chapter 24

That night she dreamt of him and how their relationship, however fucked up it truly was, came to be. She could see it before her eyes as if she was looking into a pensive.

~June 15th: Jordan's Graduation Night~

There she was, the night of her graduation, sour faced and in one of the worst moods she had ever had in recorded history. She was held up at the Three Broomsticks, Charlotte was now thoroughly drunk. She was dancing half-hazardly with a blonde Hufflepuff boy they had just met.

Becky Harris and Will Anderson, two of their fellow Slytherins, were over in a corner viciously snogging. Jordan was under the impression they had had too much to drink as well.

She sat at a table in the back corner of the wizarding pub with Justin Payne. He and Charlotte were an on-again off-again couple and from the looks of him at the moment, he wasn't too happy with her antics. Jordan thought he was good company though, seeing as he was brooding as well.

Taking a sip of her brisk glass of Zinfandel, she turned to Justin. 'You know, she's never going to want to make you two official right?'

He looked unsurprised. 'Yes. I know.'

'Then why do you follow her around like a puppy dog?'

'Because… I just love her so much…' He said with a defeated sigh.

Jordan leaned forward, trying to stifle the alcohol in her system from making her throw up all over him. 'No. I'll tell you what you _love_ about… Charlotte. You love to fuck her. You follow her around and wait patiently for her to become upset or get horny and then you fuck her. And you no what? That's ok… Because at least you fuck her. You don't harbor up you feelings and make it seem like you like her and then… fucking tell her to leave you when she throws herself at you.' She put her hand on his arm. 'And that's what makes you such a nice guy, Justin.'

He looked at her slowly as if she were crazy. 'Jordan, I think you may have had too much.' He motioned for her wine and Jordan shot him a look that reminded him of their potions master, oddly enough. He didn't really know why…

'I can drink. And you know why, Justin?! Because my heart was broken…' Her face then twisted up. 'I loved him so much and he fucking sent me away?! Who does that? What kind of broken down person turns a sexy young girl away when she's practically got her legs open for him? Huh?'

Justin looked at her as if he were waiting for the answer and just as Jordan drew herself up to tell him the door to the Three Broomsticks burst open.

Drunkenly she pointed at the angry looking man in the doorway. 'Severus fucking Snape, that's who.'

His eyes scanned the room until they were on her, raising his eyebrow and sneering he billowed straight to her. Jordan looked up at him as if she were offended he was in her presence. Just as she went to chide him, he looked at her hand on Justin's and shot him a deathly glare.

Justin, not really knowing what was going on, but not wanting to get involved threw his hands up in surrender. 'I was just leaving.' At the snap of a finger he was gone and Severus was taking his place, his attention back on Jordan.

Her look of offence had only increased as he sent her drinking companion away and took his spot. She went to yell at him once again when she looked into his eyes and saw nothing, but hurt and anger welling up inside of him. This was new. It was rare that he showed any kind of emotion. He took in a deep breath and spoke.

'Why didn't you fight for me?'

Jordan was taken aback at his question. 'I hardly know what you mean…sir…'

He grasped her wrists hard, in an attempt to sober her up. He needed answers and he needed them now. 'You said all of those things…you said… and then you didn't even try to make me see reason.'

She jolted up at him, her wine laced breath thick in his face. 'I don't know why I should waste by breath with someone who couldn't give two shits about me.'

Severus' anger seemed to explode. 'Someone who…DOESN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOU? How could you possibly think that I don't care for you?! I was practically begging you to throw yourself at me for years. I felt like a complete pedophile because of you and you think I don't give two shits about you? YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SAYING THAT TO ME JORDAN ELIZABETH BROOKS!'

She was so confused looking at the man in front of her, a man who had chastised her, comforted her, and punished her time and time again without any outbursts like this. He was heavily breathing after his little rant and she felt like such a fool. Looking up at him, her mouth opened, but she didn't know what to say.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. 'Forgive me. I just can't believe you would say something like that to me after all I've done for you.'

Lowering her head, she mumbled how she truly felt. 'I meant what I said. I was just…scared.'

He lifted her chin up with his long pointer finger. 'Scared?'

She nodded her head. 'Yes… You seemed like you didn't want me and I don't want…what we have…or had… to be ruined because I had some schoolgirl crush on you… God you must think I'm an insufferable idiot…'

'You are if you think I think that.' He chided.

Her thoughts of self-deprecation were suddenly gone as she looked into his eyes. 'What do you think, Severus?'

He stared at her for a moment and before he could speak, he looked at the time. He sighed as conjured up a parchment. 'What is the address of your University?'

Without a word, she took the parchment and took a pen out of her bag. She scribbled the address of her future home on it and slid it back to him with a look of aggravation. 'And just what is that going to explain to me?'

He delicately slid it off the table and folded it. Sliding it into the pocket in his frock coat, he looked back up at her. 'Be looking for a small, black owl. I must make my leave now, but I hope…with time you will know the truth.'

Before she could protest, he had gotten up and briskly walked out of the pub. She sat there for a moment before what had just happened hit her. With some difficulty, she came crashing out of the pub about 10 seconds after him. She looked around the empty streets and sighed, he had gone.

~Present~

This memory was interrupted when she felt a prying hand on her bare back. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that Severus was fast asleep beside her. She tried to dismiss it, but after a short pause she felt it again.

Warily, she rolled over to see Caroline's worried face. She instantly shot up, 'What's wrong, sweetie?'

She leaned forward to whisper in her ear, 'Tristan is at the door. He said there's something wrong and he needs you and Daddy right away.'

Jordan instantly nudged Severus. He grunted at her before finally opening his eyes to look at her with an annoyed expression. 'What?' He spat.

Getting out of bed and pulling on her robe she turned to him. 'Get up. Baylor's at the door.'

Not missing a beat, Severus huffed as he rose and immediately donned his robes. Telling Caroline to go back to bed, the two of them laid eyes on the young man in the door of their study.

'What is the meaning of this, Mr. Baylor?' Severus spat.

'I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to wake you… but we have a bit of a situation…'

'Well spit it out!' Severus roared, becoming impatient with the boy.

The boy looked up at him and swallowed hard. 'I'd really rather show you, sir. It is quite disturbing…'

Jordan's eyes widened and she bustled around him.

Tristan looked up at Severus in surprise, not expecting her to act so hastily.

Severus returned his surprised look with a scoff, 'Well, Mr. Baylor what are you waiting for? Follow her.'

Tristan scrambled to catch up with Jordan. He ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories in haste, Severus right behind him. 'Um, Professor, Please I don't think you should-'

He stopped as he saw her stop right outside of the open dorm. Her eyes wide and her jaw dropped as she took in the sight before her. Her hands instinctively came up to cover her mouth. Severus pushed past Tristan and looked into the dorm to see something that even surprised the seasoned Ex-Death Eater.

Strung up in the corner of the room was Sam. He had been stripped of all of his clothes and around him were silvery words, flashing: 'Slytherins hate Fags'

Tristan stared at his Head's of House from down the hall. For the longest time they just stared up at the boy. He then observed Jordan's hands clinch and her knuckles turn white. Severus stepped forward into the room and seemed to release the boy. Jordan turned swiftly toward Tristan, so quickly he jumped back from her. 'Wake everyone up. NOW.'

It took him a moment to register what she told him. 'Um, excuse me, ma'am?'

The look she gave him made his insides crawl. People who said Severus was the most frightening teacher the school had ever employed had obviously not seen his soon to be wife angry.

'Did I stutter, Mr. Baylor? EVERYONE. UP. NOW. I WANT EVERY SLYTHERIN BOY IN THE COMMON ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES. NO EXCEPTIONS!'

He had no time to react before she turned on her heal and walked into Sam's room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Some of the doors around them had opened and people were peaking out trying to see what was going on. Tristan instantly went knocking on doors, waking everyone who wasn't already awake.

Severus walked up to Sam with a sympathetic look on his face. He could hear his wife yelling behind him, but he paid her no mind as he pulled out his wand and released his charge.

Looking away from him, he went to his trunk and divested a pair of his pajama bottoms with extreme ease. His gaze shifted to him again as he handed him his clothing.

Sam took in the Professor's actions. As he pulled his pajama bottoms on he thought about all he had heard about the surly wizard. Everyone had said he was rude and snide, but all Sam could see of him now was kindness, sympathy, and a sliver of anger that was slowly but surely developing in him.

'Thank you, sir.' Sam said as Severus stood and Jordan came bustling through the door.

She was immediately knelt in front of him as if to make sure he wasn't hurt. 'Are you ok, Sam?' She asked with a bit of kindness and a lot of concern.

He nodded his head. 'I'm fine, Professor. It's not a big deal.'

Severus who had turned to collect himself shot around, 'I hate to break this to you Mr. Anderson, but this is indeed a big deal.'

'Did you happen to see who did this to you?' Jordan asked from below him.

Sam thought for a moment, but nothing was coming to him. What had happened was finally setting in and his face twisted up in response to it.

Jordan saw it coming and pulled him into her. 'Oh, Sam. It's ok. It's ok. We'll get to the bottom of this.' She spun around to look at Severus.

He was slowly becoming angrier, the longer he stared at those words flashing in the corner of the room. Jordan looked both worried and angry for what she saw. Severus decided to take charge the only way he knew how. 'Mr. Anderson, you're going to go to our rooms. We have a lesson to teach.'

After saying this he walked out of the room. Jordan wiped the boy's tears and walked out of the room with him. There were several groups of boys making their way to the common room now, but neither Severus nor Jordan said anything to them.

As they walked into their study, Caroline jumped up off of the sofa toward them. 'Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't go back to bed I couldn't lay there not knowing what was wrong.'

'No matter Caroline. Your mother and I would like it if you kept Mr. Anderson company. He's just went through quite an ordeal. You are not, under any circumstances to ask him questions. Do I make myself clear?'

She nodded her head. 'Yes, sir.'

As he walked toward his and Jordan's bedroom Caroline called to him. 'Daddy?'

Turning on his heal he faced her, 'What?'

'Can I call Winky? Maybe some tea and Chocolate would help.'

He looked and her warily. 'I don't see any harm in that.'

As he closed the door to his room, Jordan came in with Sam. Caroline had called Winky and she had brought them exactly what Caroline had specified.

Leaving Sam with Caroline, Jordan opened the door to their room to see Severus fully dressed. He glanced at her and pointed to one of her long black dresses.

Slipping into her clothes she looked up at him. He had a look on his face that reminded her of him during her own school days. 'Severus, are you ok?'

He looked at her in the mirror above their dresser. 'Didn't we just fight a war to stop this?'

Jordan squared her shoulders. 'Apparently we need to remind them of that.'

Severus whipped around to look at her with a plain expression. 'Yes. Maybe we do. I'm going to use all of our resources to remind them of that too.'

Jordan's eyes flicked to his neck and back up again. 'Are you sure that is the best course of action?'

Severus' eyes glinted. 'Oh yes I am. I've always been one for shock and awe, but I feel like you'll tell it better.'

Jordan nodded her head. 'If that is what you wish me to do, then I'll do it.'

Severus took her hand and squeezed it before turning and bursting through the door, Jordan right behind him. They both were fully clothed in their teaching robes and they billowed through the study with a sense of presence. Caroline and Sam looked at them march by and shared a glance. As they left the room Caroline went to pour herself another cup of tea. 'I'm glad I'm not the Slytherin boys right now.' She mused.

Severus threw the door to his office open so forcefully that the resulting slam was heard by everyone in the common room. The older boys went silent instantly as the fear of their Potions master shot through them. Following the older boys example, the younger ones fell silent.

A few seconds later, Severus and Jordan appeared at the entrance in front of them. Neither of them spoke for the longest time. They merely scanned over the faces of the boys, many of them growing more and more uncomfortable as they sat in silence.

Finally Jordan stepped down the steps leading into the room, she could practically smell their fear. _Good_, she thought.

'It has come to our attention that some of you still have hostilities towards those who are different in our house.' She stopped as her eyes fell on the two boys who had been snickering at her earlier. They looked highly suspicious. She turned on her heal briskly, her robes twirling with her, and looked at Severus.

He noted the look in her eye and his attention fell to the boys beside of her. She went on. 'Have you all forgotten what events just took place or are you to dense for it to get through your heads? Or do you think hostilities and prejudice stop with the purity of your blood or the color of your skin?' She stopped walking dead center and looked at all of them. Turning she pointed at Severus. 'You told me earlier tonight that you all admired this man. Is that true?'

She looked around to see several of them nodding their heads. 'Well then why would you even think about insulting him and what he sacrificed in such a way? A man who not only worried about you day and night, but bled for you and nearly died for you.' At this she turned around and walked up to him. He kept scanning them as she led him down closer to them.

'Do you even know what kind of pain he suffered so that you could live? I know you may have read that blasted book Rita Skeeter wrote, or heard your parents talk about it; but do you _know_ what happened that night… the night the Dark Lord attacked?' She began removing his cravat and threw it to the ground. Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his frock coat, she exposed the recently scared skin at his neck. He gave her a reassuring look as he felt her stop.

As she turned back around, she saw many over their eyes widen. 'That is what he did for you. And he'll have that scar for the rest of his life. All because he fought for what was right.' Her eyes locked onto the two boys again and she instantly knew it was them. Strolling over to them, her eyebrow rose. 'Do you think that was for not, Mr. Thorpe? Mr. Vance?'

The blonde seventh year looked up at her. 'I prefer not to say what I think about that… ma'am.'

A flare of anger welled up inside of her and she was down in his face. 'Come with me, Mr. Thorpe.' She then glanced at his raven-hared companion. 'You can join us too, Mr. Vance.'

She walked back over towards Severus who was standing stock still where she had left him. Staring at him, he finally looked at her and seemed to snap back into reality. 'If any of you ever do something like this again, I'll do something far worse than have you expelled. And believe me, it'll be a living hell. Now, go to bed.'

Everyone instantly shot up and headed for the dormitories. Severus looked down at Thorpe and Vance. 'You disgust me and I will see to your expulsion if it's the last thing I do. We're going to the Headmistress right now.' He grabbed them both by the back of their necks and was practically pulling them through the corridors before Jordan had the chance to make sure everyone was in bed. She caught a glimpse of Tristan and called him to her as Severus was dealing with the boys.

'I want you to see that everyone is in bed, Mr. Baylor. I will be coming to check when I return.'

The Head Boy looked quite shaken. 'Yes, ma'am. I'll see to it.'

Jordan turned to catch up with Severus when she heard him say her name. 'Professor Snape?'

'Yes, Mr. Baylor?' She asked turning around and looking at him.

'I knew he had almost been killed that night, but I had no idea it was that brutal. Rita Skeeter didn't say anything about that in her book…'

'Well, I guess that's a lesson for you: Don't believe everything you read.' She then turned and walked away from him. He stood there for a moment and then went to do what he had been told.


	25. Chapter 25

Severus was trudging through the corridors faster than he ever had, one boy in each hand. Soon they were up in front of Minerva's office and he banged on the door with sheer force. Jordan had caught up with them just before the Headmistress had opened her door in a frazzled state.

'Yes, Severus? What seems to be the problem?' She asked rather shocked to be awoken like this on their first night back.

'I have reason to believe these boys have just committed quite the hate crime, Minerva.' Jordan explained feeling Severus fuming beside her.

Her eyes widened with understanding, she even shot a worried look at Severus' countenance. 'Yes, yes, of course. Come in.'

They all bustled in and Severus threw the two boys into the chairs in front of Minerva's desk.

Minerva stood in front of them and gave them her best sneer. Jordan knew it well, but she could definitely see Severus' own dictatorial air through her. 'What is the meaning of this, Mr. Vance?'

The boy looked up to her with a nervous air about him. 'I'm not exactly sure, Headmistress. To be honest, I don't know why I'm up here.'

Severus was instantly in his face. 'Where you the one who disrobed him, or were you the one who wrote those vile words above him?'

The boy looked up at him and Jordan could tell by the look on his face that he truthfully had no idea what he was talking about. He shook his head slightly as he spoke. 'I…I don't know what you're talking about, sir.'

'What _are_ you talking about Severus?' Minerva asked with concern.

He rose up from his perch and locked eyes with her. 'Jordan and I were awoken by Mr. Baylor not thirty minutes ago to a very disturbing image, Headmistress. These boys disrobed and strung up a first year in his private room and…' He seemed to have trouble saying the words he had seen. Minerva leaned forward begging him to go on, but Jordan interjected.

'Above him, someone had charmed flashing, silver letters that said… Slytherins hate Fags.' Her eyes arose to see Minerva's lips straighten as she shot a death glare at the boys in front of her.

'Severus, I want you to use Legilimency right now to see if they are indeed the perpetrators and if they are, I give you both free rein to do with them as you wish.'

Severus nodded his head and leaned down into the raven-hared boy's face. He gulped and surcame to the raven-hared man's entering of his brain and memories. He searched through many scenes, none of them pertaining to the night's events when he came across the image of Jordan. He tried to resist delving into the memory, but he couldn't help himself. He was instantly standing beside the boy and another Slytherin; he was a redheaded boy that Severus knew of, Dean Hayworth. He was a seventh year as well; the boys seemed to be good friends.

The red headed boy was glaring at Jordan as they walked up the isle of the Great Hall and Vance seemed to be looking at her too, but he seemed uninterested. Dean turned to him. 'Who is that sexy little bitch?' He asked, perplexed by his Professor. Vance looked at him coldly. 'I'd watch yourself there mate. Her and Snape seem to be holding hands.'

'The tosser. What has he done to deserve such a fine piece of ass like that? She deserves a real man.'

Vance rolled his eyes and scoffed, 'And you're a real man, are you? Snape would have you hexed to bits before you could so much as look at her suggestively. And what are you talking about? He's been through quite a bit, more than the rest of us, what with his role in the war. Don't forget he sent you to Hagrid instead of the Carrow's last year when you wouldn't _Crucio_ Sarah Windom.'

Dean huffed. 'Why do you have to take up for him all the time? He practically hates you. I tell you what though. I bet something's wrong with her. Who in their right mind would fuck Snape?'

Vance chuckled. 'I bet he's better in the sack than you are, you jealous twit. Once you get past his personality, he's not that bad looking either. He has a regalness to him.'

Dean looked at him as if he was insane. 'Yea…Well I wouldn't mind buggering her. Maybe I'll get my chance and she'll leave him to wallow in his miserable life.'

Vance said nothing, but shook his head at his friend. Severus had thought he had seen enough when he saw Vance eye Sam from a few seats away, a smirk settling at the edge of his mouth. Sam looked up at him and met his gaze; he too smirked at the older boy and looked away.

It then dawned on Severus what had happened. He searched through his memories until he found what he was looking for. As he expected, there Vance and Sam were on top of each other when Thorpe opened the door on them. He immediately went berserk, his wand drawn, not at Vance, but at Sam.

'So, you and Vance here like to fuck boys, do you? Well, we'll fix that little perversion of yours, you little Cretan.'

Sam tried to find his wand, but it was nowhere to be found and Vance tried to block him, but Thorpe stunned him. 'I'll deal with you later, Colin.' The memory was becoming fainter and fainter, but Severus could still see what was going on because Colin's eyes were open.

He looked away when he saw Thorpe levitate the boy and shoot ropes at him. The last thing he did was obliviate the first year saying, 'Slytherins hate Fags.' He then threw Vance over his shoulder and ran from the room, knocking on Tristan's door along the way.

Finding what he had set out to find, he pulled out of Colin Vance's mind, with a knowing look on his face. He turned to see Jordan and Minerva both looking at him expectantly. He glanced at the boy who looked as if he knew he had been found out, when Severus turned back to the women. 'Mr. Vance is innocent. However, I did see Mr. Thorpe commit the act.'

Jordan looked at Severus with a confused expression. 'If Vance is innocent, how did you see Thorpe? Was he his lookout?'

'No, Jordan. The boy is without fault… Just trust me.' He spat at his fiancé causing her to straighten up and nod her head in response.

'Well, Mr. Thorpe, do you wish to confess?' Minerva asked the boy in front of her with a sour expression.

He looked up at her with an equally shady countenance. 'Yea. I'll admit it. I've done nothing wrong though. It was a matter of opinion.'

Severus went to get in the boy's face, but Jordan caught him by the wrist. He shot her a rather nasty sneer before he could think about what he was doing, but Jordan knew he didn't mean it so she tried to calm him down by giving him a small smile of sympathy.

His chest was heaving, but he seemed to calm down a bit. Jordan looked at Minerva and nodded her head to go on.

She stared at the couple for a few seconds and turned back to the boy. 'Opinion or not, you have committed a hate crime. I could expel you myself, but I'm going to leave that pleasure up to your Heads of House.'

Jordan's grip on Severus' wrist released slightly so he could free himself. Now calm and collected, Severus turned to the boy and leaned down to wear they were a hairs length apart. 'You are utter and total scum and I hope you never find relief for the mental illness you no doubt have.'

The boy looked to be unconcerned with his professor's chiding. 'Likewise, Snape. I do however hope you and your bitch of a fiancé have a deplorable existence here. I'm not the only one who thinks this way.'

Before Minerva or Jordan could do anything, Severus had his wand at the young boy's throat. His voice more menacing than the two had ever heard before. 'I could kill you right here and now, you know? However, I enjoy my deplorable existence. If I ever see you in mine or my family's presence again, I might have to take you up on that offer though. Then again maybe my "bitch of a fiancé" might do it for me. Give me your wand, Mr. Thorpe.' He leaned up and held out his hand.

The boy looked up at him with utter disgust as his hand went to his pocket and pulled out his wand. He shoved it into Severus' hand and leaned forward. 'Such a nice piece of ass to be wasted on such a greasy git like yourself.'

Severus took the wand and very dramatically snapped it in the boy's face. It died with a spark and was no more. He then threw it in his face. 'Get out of my sight, you pathetic excuse for a boy.'

Just then there was a nock at their door and Draco peaked his head in. 'You called for me Headmistress?'

'Ah, yes, Draco. Could you please escort Mr. Thorpe back to London. He's been expelled and I think I speak for everyone present when I say I wish he was no longer in my company.' Minerva said with a distasteful look on her face.

Draco obediently stepped forward and took the boy by the back of the neck. Looking up into his Godfather's face, he realized the boy must have done something truly terrible to warrant this much hatred in his eyes. 'Yes, ma'am. Severus… Is everyone alright?' He asked, truly concerned.

Severus' glance rose to him. 'Show no mercy, Draco. This piece of shit is a threat to everything we hold true.'

Draco looked at Jordan and nodded his head. 'Yes, sir.' He then took the boy and escorted him out.

'I want a full report upon your return.' Severus spat as he turned away from their fleeting figures.

'Yes, sir.' Draco said as he left.

Jordan was instantly at his side as Draco took Thorpe away. 'Severus? Are you ok?'

He nodded as his attention returned to Colin Vance. 'Mr. Vance, if you could follow me.' He turned and left Minerva's office, Colin in his wake. Minerva looked up at Jordan. 'What just happened?'

She shook her head. 'I honestly have no idea. I'll tell you that I definitely forgot how nasty some Slytherins can be…' She looked down at the ground. To her surprise, Minerva came and hugged her. 'I know, dear, but I assure you there are very few people who think those things about you.'

She hugged Minerva back. 'It's not even that. I just can't believe some one would do that to someone in their own house. It's deplorable.'

'Indeed it is, dear. Now, did you make sure the boy wasn't hurt in the process?'

She pulled away, 'As best I could. I left him with Caroline, so if anything is truly wrong we'll be informed upon our arrival.'

'Well, go check on the boy and make sure Severus is ok. I haven't seen him that angry since your seventh year.' She said as she led her to the door.

'Thank you, Minerva. I apologize for having to wake you so late.'

'Oh no, dear. It's in the job description after all.'

Jordan left Minerva's office to venture down to her rooms.

Meanwhile Severus had already made it down to the dungeons with Colin. The boy kept looking at him with a worried expression, not knowing if Severus was going to give him months of detention or worse.

He stopped in his office and told him to sit. Colin looked confused. 'Sit, Vance. Now.' He roared.

Colin had never sat down so quickly in his life. He looked up at his Head of House with an even more worried expression. 'Professor, I can explain what you saw-'

'Oh, I hope you will, Mr. Vance. First, I would like to thank you, though.' He drawled in his usual countenance.

Colin's mouth almost dropped. 'Thank me? Excuse me, sir, but for what exactly?'

Severus reclined back in his desk chair and crossed his legs. 'Apparently you take up for me quite a bit?'

His cheeks reddened. 'Yes, sir. I do seem to find myself coming to your aid quite a bit. You'll have to forgive Dean, sir. He can be quite a prat at times.'

Severus chuckled. 'Yes. It would seem so.' His face then went stiff as he leaned forward. 'I would like you to do something for me, Mr. Vance.'

After getting over his initial shock at Severus laughing at him, he spoke. 'Yes, sir. Whatever you need.'

'I want you to keep an eye on him and any others like him. Especially, in my wife's classes. If there is anything amiss, I want you to escort her back to me promptly after class. I am a very jealous man, Mr. Vance. I do not want her to be mishandled in any way.'

Colin nodded his head in understanding. 'You trust me that much, sir?'

'Yes. After all, it's not like you'll go after her. What with the other bit I saw while in your head.' He instinctively raised his eyebrow.

Colin's cheeks reddened again. 'Thank you for not saying anything, sir. To be honest, I thought I was done for. You are the only one that knows…'

'It was not important at the time, Mr. Vance. However, your secret is certainly safe with me. I have some bad news for you though. You are going to have detention with me over this, Mr. Anderson as well. I could care less about your proclivities, but I will not have you copulating on my watch and definitely not with _first years_.'

Shaking his head, he looked at Severus. 'I understand, sir. You'll have to forgive me. I'm not really sure what came over me.' His face looked haunted as he continued on. 'I've never done anything with someone that young, sir.'

'And hopefully you won't on these grounds again, Mr. Vance. Next time I won't be so understanding.'

Colin shook his head. 'Yes, sir. I promise, it will never happen again.'

'Very well. You are dismissed.'

He stood to leave. 'I don't think you have a miserable existence, sir. I also don't think Professor Snape is a… a bitch. From what I remember of her, she is a very nice person. Although, I would not want to make her upset with me, sir. Much like yourself. I will do everything in my power to watch out for her.'

Severus thought about what the boy said. 'I don't remember asking you for your opinion about her, Mr. Vance, but thank you. She means a great deal to me. I find it to be quite admirable that you will watch after her so well.' Standing he held out his hand to him.

When Colin took it, he seemed to shudder a bit. 'You'll report to the potions classroom after dinner on Sunday for your detention.'

'Yes, sir.' Colin said as he turned for the door and left.

As he turned into the common room, Jordan came down the corridor and burst into Severus' office.

He seemed to be in the middle of deep thought because he barely reacted when Jordan came through the door.

She stood there for a second just looking at him when his eyes rose to meet hers. Knowing she had his attention she walked over to him and clutched his face in her hands, bringing him down into a hug. She knew he wasn't one for talking after such situations, so she comforted him the only way she knew how.

His arms snaked around her and pulled her body into his. They stood there for quite some time, until Severus broke away from her and walked through his office to their study. He looked so exhausted as he walked past the two children sitting on their sofa.

Caroline went to speak to him, but Jordan shook her head at her before she could. 'Go to bed Caroline. I'll escort Mr. Anderson back to his room.'

He got up and followed her as Caroline walked toward her room. She too looked completely drained. When Sam was at her side she turned and walked with him.

'Am I in trouble, Professor?' He asked after a moment.

Jordan looked at him, shocked. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson. Why would you be in trouble?'

'My memory came back after you and the Professor left. I was with one of the boy's you took with you.'

'Professor Snape said Mr. Vance was innocent. I don't know what you mean?'

He looked up at her with blushed cheeks. Jordan thought for a minute and it occurred to her what he meant by 'He was with Colin.'

'Oh… Well, I assume Severus knows. I'll talk to him about it and let you know.' She was completely shocked. Good grief Sam was a first year. She continued on. 'I can't see him letting you off for this, Sam.'

Sam shook his head. 'That's what I thought… Thank you for everything you did for me, ma'am.'

'We just did what was right, Mr. Anderson. You won't have to deal with Mr. Thorpe anymore. He was expelled. I'll talk to Severus and let you know of your punishment in the morning.'

'Yes, ma'am.' He said as they came to his room. 'Good night, Professor.'

'Good night, Mr. Anderson. Sleep well.' She said as she looked up and down the dorm corridor to make sure everyone was at least pretending to be asleep.

Seeing that everything was in order and Sam was now in his room, she made her way back to her own room. Walking into their bedroom, she noticed Severus had fallen asleep in his robes. She slipped into the bed beside him and started to rub his back in small circles.

He moaned in pleasure as she went about her task, rolling over completely so she could reach his back entirely. Observing that he liked her menstruations she rose and straddled him. Rubbing his back, she could feel the tension he had. 'Severus?'

She heard a faint grunt from below her and took that to mean he wanted her to go on. 'Are you ok?'

She saw him turn his head after a second so he could speak to her. 'I didn't exactly take too kindly to hearing him speak about you that way. He wasn't the only one tonight either…'

Jordan sighed. 'Sweetie, it doesn't bother me that much. I know you get jealous very easily, but I could care less about what those stupid boys think of me.'

Severus flipped himself over under her. 'You obviously haven't heard what they said about you tonight. They said that you were too fine to be with me, that you must have something wrong with you to want to fuck me.'

Jordan's face was stern. 'Severus, you know that's not true. They are jealous prepubescent boys. Why does it matter to you?'

'I don't know…I guess it just caught me off guard. I didn't think anyone would say something about _you_ like that… I'm also worried.'

Her hands came down to rub his chest. 'Why?'

'Dean Hayworth, he's a seventh year, said some very disturbing things to Vance tonight. I've told Mr. Vance that he is to keep an eye on you.'

Jordan laughed. 'Severus I can take care of myself. I don't need some seventh year watching over me.'

Severus captured her hands. 'You listen to me and you listen well, Jordan. If Mr. Vance tells you that he needs to escort you to me, you are to follow him. I am not going to have you violated in such a way.'

'Violated? What do you mean, Severus?'

He huffed. 'Mr. Hayworth said something about how he'd fuck you given the chance. I know you would never do such a thing, but he is quite good at defensive spells.' He leaned up and stroked her cheek. 'I just don't want you to get hurt. Mr. Vance's proclivities are… well, out of your league, so to say. I know he will be completely safe. He's also quite a talented dueler. He knows more non-verbal spells than the rest of his class put together.'

She smiled at him and her head fell forward onto his. 'Yes, I gathered. I am flattered by your precautions, Severus, and although I think they are highly unnecessary, I will do as you wish.'

'Thank you. Now, hush your trap. We aren't running on enough sleep as it is.' He said as he laid himself back, bringing her with him.

'Severus, I'm much too heavy to sleep on top of-'

'Hush your lying mouth and go to sleep, you harpy.'

Before Jordan could get offended and roll off of him to her side of the bed, his legs came up around her to trap her. His thighs were too strong for her to break free and as she tried, he chuckled to himself and kissed her forehead. 'You might as well give up, dear. You aren't going to win this one.'

She huffed as the realization hit her and just went limp in his arms. He smiled as they both drifted into a deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

It was mornings like these that the morning light was so bright; it even permeated the lake, making the Snape's bedroom shine a bright green color. They didn't seem to notice though because after the night they had, sleep came to both of them without them even trying. So there they were, still clothed and sleeping away. In fact, all of the Slytherins were still sleeping, save a group of older girls.

Mariana Winthrop: a platinum blonde eighth year, Faith Giovanni: a tan, brunette seventh year, and Chelsea Collier: a golden-haired seventh year. The girls had gathered in the common room early in the morning expecting to see at least one of their Heads of House preparing for the start of term on Monday.

Not seeing anyone, they congregated on a sofa to the far left of the room and had a conversation about their new professor. 'I hope she isn't a total dictator like Snape.' Chelsea commented.

'Do you not remember her, Chelsea? She was Head Girl when you were a second year.' Mariana responded back with a rather humorous look about her.

Chelsea looked affronted. 'No way. That can't be Jordan Brooks. She's a bombshell. The Jordan Brooks I know was a fair looking bookworm who never associated with anybody but her teachers and Charlotte Pendragon.'

'Well, that's her. Do you know what I wonder though?' Faith said, leaning into the group.

'There are many things I wonder about them, but go on.' Mariana chided.

Faith gave her an exasperated look and did so. 'I can't help but wonder if they weren't together while she was in school. I mean come on, Snape always used to give her special treatment, more than he ever gave any of us.'

Chelsea thought for a moment. 'I don't know… I can't see Snape fucking a student. He's a total tosser, but he has some type of moral conscience doesn't he?'

'Yea, I don't think they were anything but mates at best, Faith. She was up his butt a little during her last year, but she was Head Girl. She kind of had to be. I do think she's the one Rita Skeeter thought was with him though, because they found those letters on his person the night of the battle. They had to get together at some point over the past four years, haven't they?'

Faith and Chelsea both looked at Mariana with an expression of realization. 'Oh my god! I bet she was! I wonder how stupid Skeeter feels now that their engaged?'

'Probably has been trying to get into Hogwarts all morning.' Chelsea commented with a grin.

Faith stood. 'Well, I'm going to breakfast. You guys can follow if you like or you can sit here and talk about our teachers, but I'm going to eat.'

The other two giggled and went to follow her. 'Or we could do both!' Chelsea blurted out as they past the two offices halfway down the hall. As they went to walk out of the stone wall, they were almost ran over by their illustrious Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

'Oh. Pardon us Draco. We were just going to breakfast.' Mariana commented, blushing at the young wizard she had once fancied.

'Yea, yea you do that.' He said as he brushed by them seemingly in a hurry. The girls saw him franticly knock on the Deputy Headmaster's office door and not thirty seconds later, Caroline was at it looking up at him. Her gaze then dropped to the girls down the hall and for a second, they could see her eyes flash like that of her mother and father. Draco swiftly turned to look at them. 'Off you go.' He spat.

They seemed reluctant, but left anyway as Caroline let Draco in. 'I really wish people would knock on Mum's office door so the doorbell didn't go off in my room. This is the second time I've been woken up by it tonight.'

Draco chuckled at her. 'If your father's not careful people may begin to think you actually are his with an attitude like that so early in the morning. Should you go get them, or should I?'

Caroline shrugged. 'I'll just go. I'll spare you the look of them.' She leaned into him. 'They never seem to wake up in pajamas. It's quite the sight.'

An evil grin spread across Draco's face. 'Is that so?'

'Yup.' She responded as she opened her parent's door to find them both still fully clothed and facing each other. As cute as they were, she still giggled when she saw that her father had seemed to capture her mother because his legs were wrapped around her.

Climbing up onto the edge of the massive canopy bed, she tapped Jordan's shoulder. She wasn't dumb. Who in their right mind would try to wake her father from a peaceful slumber? Her mother may be brave enough, but she sure wasn't.

A few pokes later, Jordan rolled over and almost crushed Caroline, the resulting squeal jolting both of them awake. Severus' head flew off the pillow to see his daughter trying to conceal her giggling. 'What are you doing in here you little miscreant? Aren't you completely exhausted like the rest of us?'

Suppressing her giggling for the time being she spoke. 'No, Daddy. Professor Malfoy is in the study waiting for you and Mum.'

His whole body flew back onto the mattress like a child that didn't want to get ready for school. 'Tell him to go away. We're busy right now.'

Jordan laughed. 'Yea, because we're getting so much done in here.'

Severus shot his eyebrow up at her. 'You better watch yourself, Mrs. Snape or I may have to take things into my own hands.'

Caroline erupted in laughter. 'Daddy, stop it! He's waiting!'

Stopping his head as he was closing in on his wife's mouth, he looked at her and rolled his eyes. 'Very well.' He said as he rose. Jordan tried to get up as well, but Severus shot her a look. '_You_ are to stay in bed. I'll be right back.'

Sighing she fell back onto the bed, happy that he had told her to stay. Caroline climbed over her as Severus left the room.

When the door closed, she took it upon herself to situate her body into the crook of Jordan's. Before she even knew it, her mother had scooped her up and was proceeding to kiss her cheeks. She shrieked and squealed, but that only seemed to egg Jordan on.

Soon she stopped when she planted a huge kiss on the center of her cheek and let it go with a pop. Laying her upper body back, she pulled Caroline into her and progressed to go back to sleep.

However, Caroline took it upon herself to use this time alone with her mother for some very personal questions. 'Mum?'

'Yes?' Jordan responded without moving at all.

'Do you and Daddy have sex?'

It took a second for what she had asked to register. 'I'm sorry. What did you say?'

She propped herself up on her mother's chest. 'Do you and Daddy have sex?'

Jordan studied her face. 'Do you even know what sex is, Caroline?'

She thought for a second. 'Well, last night, Sam had a realization that he and one of the boys Daddy took to see Professor McGonagall had been having sex when the other boy found him. I was confused because I didn't know what he was talking about. He told me that it's different for him, but usually the boy and the girl lay on top of each other and the boy sticks his penis in the girl. Is that true?'

Jordan's mouth went dry. 'Well, he's not wrong. I don't know how I feel about him telling you this though.'

'Why?'

She huffed. 'Well, sweetie, that is something that's mine and Daddy's responsibility to tell you.'

'So _you do_ have sex?'

Before Jordan could answer Severus came billowing back into their room with a scowl on his face. Taking off his teaching robes he thumped down on the bed beside them.

'Sev? Is something wrong?' Jordan asked trying to change the subject quickly.

They didn't receive a response immediately. After about a minute he rose up and looked at her. 'Minerva has received seventeen howlers this morning. Guess who all but one is from.'

Jordan shook her head. 'A really angry parent apparently.'

He deadpanned. 'Yes. _Your_ angry parent.'

She rose up. 'Oh god. Is Minerva ok?'

Chuckling he turned over on his back. 'Yes, she's fine. She's having Hagrid burn them out back. It's turning out to be quite the sight. Your mother is fuming.'

She too drifted back onto the mattress. 'We knew it was going to happen sometime. I'm shocked she didn't see it coming.'

Caroline looked at them both, landing on her mother. 'So do you do it here or?'

'Oh my god. Do you have to do this now?' Jordan spewed.

Severus looked from one to the other, raising an eyebrow. 'What are you in a tizzy over?'

Caroline turned straight to Severus. 'Do you and Mum have sex?'

He looked a little taken aback. 'I admire your bluntness, but why do you need to know?'

She huffed. 'Because! How will I know the mechanics of it if I don't have the advice of people I trust!'

'Why do you need to know the mechanics of it right now anyway?'

'Dad! How will I know how to have sex if no one tells me?'

Severus looked at Jordan with wide eyes. 'I honestly, don't think you need to know that for at least a few more years.'

'But Dad, Sam's having sex!'

'Not on my watch he's not. I've given him and Colin Vance two weeks detention because of that little situation and I will not repeat that punishment with you.'

She slumped. 'It's just not fair.'

Severus and Jordan both laughed. 'Not fair? There is no reason why Sam should even be doing that at his age. You aren't matured enough.'

Shaking his head in agreement, Severus looked at Caroline. 'Indeed. Why the sudden fascination though? Two weeks ago, you didn't want to know anything.'

'Yes, but that was before- well never mind.'

Jordan and Severus both laughed and grabbed her wrists as she tried to make a break for it. 'You're one funny kid if you think you can get out of it that easily with us.' Jordan chided.

Caroline sighed. 'I'm going to be in trouble for it…I know I am.'

Severus shot an eyebrow up. 'Well you might as well come out with it because you're not going anywhere until you do.'

She looked at them both apprehensively. Jordan cocked her eyebrow up too and Caroline knew she was on the verge of becoming angry with her. 'Well…I changed my mind because…because…I can't say it.'

'You just asked us if we had sex. Now you become shy?' Jordan asked.

'It's not that I'm shy. He's just going to get in so much more trouble.'

Severus stared intently at her, thinking he knew what had happened. 'Say it now, or I'll double your punishment. You've been caught, so you might as well take the fall.'

She sighed, defeated. 'I changed my mind because Sam showed me his penis. It's not his fault though! I asked! Please don't give him more punishment, Dad! He'll _know_ I told you!'

Severus did not falter, although he felt like erupting and stringing that little brat up for taking his daughter's innocence so young. 'Curiosity is not a sin, Caroline. However, you must exercise caution. I want you to go to your room and start reading for Monday's lessons while your mother and I think of a punishment suitable for you.'

Her head dropped. 'Yes, sir.' She then hopped off the bed. Severus leaned up and called her. Turning he could see she thought she had disappointed them and for once Severus couldn't take that look on a child's face. 'We still love you more than anything.'

Her mouth rose a bit and she turned around and left the room. Severus looked at Jordan and blew. She still had a look on her face that screamed fury. 'How could that little shit talk to me so casually after exposing himself to my daughter? I should go string him from Ravenclaw tower for doing that to her.'

Severus sighed. 'I share your sentiments completely. However, she did ask for it.'

Jordan shook her head. 'What are we going to do?'

'I thought about giving her the same punishment the other two got, but I don't know if it's enough.'

'Just do that, Severus. Instead of her being with those boys, she can be with me. I need to get my classroom situated anyway. Anything else would just make her have negative connotations about sex from here on out. That's not what I meant though. If she is this curious at twelve, how wild is she going to be at sixteen?'

'Enough to kill me apparently.' Severus remarked as he rested his head on Jordan's chest.

'That's not funny, Severus.' She mused as her hand came up to stroke his head.

'I know. I know.' He then moved his head to look at her. 'We'll deal with it as it comes, but for now, I'm hungry so do you want to go to breakfast or call Winky?'

'Preferably call Winky. That way she can bring something to Caroline instead of us having to stop her from reading. Plus, that means I get to lay in bed with you longer.' She rolled him over and kissed him on the nose before snuggling into his chest.

'Yea, that'd be nice.' He responded before snapping his fingers in search of their house-elf.

Five minutes later they smelled the sweet smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. There was also a faint hint of fruit in the air. Rolling out of bed, they made their plates and sat down in their high backed chairs at the end of the room.

'So, what exactly did Draco say earlier?' Jordan asked as she drank her morning tea.

Severus swallowed. 'He didn't have much to report. Thorpe went willingly. He kept telling Draco how he and I were both traitors, but I'm not too concerned about it. He's shit at dueling and potions.'

'Ah. He doesn't sound like much of a threat to me. So, what's on the agenda today?'

'Well, I need to go sort some ingredients for class on Monday, but you're welcome to join me if you like.'

Eating her last bite of egg and draining her tea, she stood. 'That'd be nice dear, I need to finish working on my lesson plans anyway. Should we pop in and see how everyone's settling in as well?'

He sighed with a grin. 'If we must. It is one of our duties after all.'

'Super. I'm going to run to the loo and I'll meet you in the study.' She bent down to give him a kiss and he obliged, standing and pulling her into him. 'How are you liking the job so far? Are you sure you don't want to just get a Ministry job? We can have a nice little flat on the Cape and I can Apparate in and out every weekend.'

She giggled. 'No. Although last night was a roller coaster in every sense of the term, I enjoy it. Plus, I'd miss you too much.' She said with a slap to his rear.

Walking across the room, she eyed him. 'And where would you be without my sexy little body ready for you at a moment's notice?'

'Certainly doing more productive, yet less pleasurable things.' He mused as he walked out into the study.

Caroline was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, her books spread out all around her. She had parchment and a quill and was scribbling away, taking notes.

He smiled as he was reminded of a young Jordan, studying in her third floor reading nook. One of his fondest memories of her was brought to the forefront of his mind as he went to sit down in one of the high backed chairs across from her.

~February 16th: Jordan's second year~

Jordan was only a second year at the time. He walked past her and she didn't even seem to notice him. When he stopped and stood there for a second with his arms crossed, she still went about her business seemingly unaware of his existence.

He decided that if she was this enveloped in her studies she was in no way out after curfew on purpose. He came over and leaned against the ledge across from her books.

It was a moment before she realized there was a puddle of black fabric in front of her and she slowly rose up to look at his face, wry smile and all. Her eyes widened as she took him in. 'Professor Snape.'

'Hello, Ms. Brooks. Do you happen do know the time?' He drawled in his usual tone.

She instantly looked down for her watch, but seemed to remember something. 'Well, shit- I mean... Darn…'

'You've seemed to realize something?' He said raising his eyebrow.

'Yes! My watch was broken in Herbology today. Charlotte was pulling out her Mandrake and cracked the face right open.' She then seemed to realize something else too. 'I'm out after curfew aren't I?'

Severus crossed his arms. 'About two hours after.'

Her face fell into her hands. 'Oh no…' Her eyes then rose to his. 'How many weeks?'

Severus looked at her seemingly confused. ''How many weeks?' Are you insinuating that I would give you detention for losing track of time while _studying_?'

'No offence, sir, but yes. That definitely sounds like something you would do. You gave Charlotte a whole two weeks in the infirmary for going to the bathroom after curfew a month ago.'

'Yes, but I caught her snogging Ernie Figgins behind a gargoyle along the way. You should really impress on her the tactics of telling the whole story when she's speaking to you. I hear her spouting off dribble anytime she's around.'

'You listen to our conversations?' She asked with a worried look.

'Not because I want to, Ms. Brooks.' He responded with a sarcastic sheen on his face. 'Now, what has you so preoccupied this evening?'

'I was reading a book on carnivorous plants in potion making, but it's a bit too advanced for me at the moment.' She said holding up a copy of _Carnivorous Plants and How to Use Them_.

He took it from her, holding her place with his finger as he flipped through the pages. 'I should say so; this book could barely be deciphered by a fourth year much less a second year. I may have something a bit more appropriate for you in my collection. I can give it to you during your next class.'

She didn't say anything at first so his eyes rose up slowly to see her gaping up at him. 'What?' He spat.

She shook her head and lowered her gaze, blushing. 'Nothing, sir…Thank you though. I'd like to borrow it if I may?'

He shook his head and handed the book back to her. It was then that he noticed a copy of _The Secret Adversary_ by Agatha Christie. 'You read muggle literature?' He asked with intrigue.

Her hands instantly shot down to her book. 'Yes, I enjoy it quite a bit. My Nanny, Carla, is a squib and she likes muggle literature. She says Agatha Christie's novels are the best to mend the soul.'

He was silent for a moment. 'Why does your soul need mending?'

She stared at him, straight faced for quite some time, seemingly deciding whether she wanted to tell him or not. Looking down she saw a candy bar she had yet to open and although she doubted what she was about to do would turn out well, offered it to him. 'Do you want to split this with me, Professor?'

He gave her a rather nasty looking sneer and looked right up into her eyes. 'Why chocolate?'

She squared her shoulders. 'Chocolate mends the soul too, sir. That's why they give it to people who have undergone Dementor attacks.'

His brow furrowed. 'Do you think I don't know that?'

She smiled at him. 'Of course you know that, you're the most intelligent professor Hogwarts has got.'

His resolve quickly melted, yet his face stayed the same.

Dropping her head she opened it and broke it in half, handing it to him she winced. 'Perhaps I was a bit too forward.' As he took it she went on. 'My uncle Pius tells me I'm the epitome of a romantic.'

His gaze rose. 'Pius Thicknesse?'

She brightened up as she took a bite. 'Yes. He's my Godfather. Do you know him?'

'In a past life…' Coming to his senses he looked up at her. 'Now, you were going to tell me about your wounded soul?'

She nodded her head. 'Right. Well, I don't know if Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall have told you, but my parents and I don't get along. My father hasn't spoken or even been looked at me since I was sorted. My mother sends letters once a month, but I'm beginning to believe it's only to keep tabs on me. She's so busy with her research she seems to not have time for Benedict or me. I'm alright with them not talking to me, but Benny is taking it hard. Anyway, over Christmas Mum and Dad got in a row. Father's polls are down and he's blaming it solely on me. Apparently no one will vote for a wizard whose family has no loyalty to a certain house… I think I'm going to stay here over Christmas holiday next year. Maybe, that will lessen some of the tension and it'll give me time to read without interruptions.'

Severus looked at her. 'Ms. Brooks, I don't mean to prod, but I notice you're wearing a glamor.'

Her hand instinctively rose to her cheek. 'It's been taken care of, sir.'

'Yet, you're still living with them?'

'I don't have a choice, sir. Professor McGonagall offered for me to come stay with her over the summer holiday, but my mum refuses to let me live with someone else. They like to parade me about, the disappointment I am.'

His head shot up. 'You are not a disappointment. They are fools not to recognize how immensely intelligent you are.'

Her cheeks blushed. 'Thank you for saying so, sir. That means a lot to me, but it's just because I'm in Slytherin. Had I been in any other house, I would have been their little princess. I don't want that though. Yes, I was shocked I was sorted into our house, but I wouldn't give that away for anything now. We have an air about us that no one from any other house has. I'm proud to be in Slytherin, even if it means that my father beats me to a pulp everyday.'

His gaze dropped. 'You shouldn't say things like that. Should the wrong person hear, it could be taken perversely.'

'You're the only one I've ever told that. Of course Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall know, but that's only because I accidentally shot a stinging hex at him after he hit me. There was supposed to be a trial, but Professor Dumbledore took care of it.'

Severus was holding in a huge smirk, knowing that she had retaliated. 'I cannot believe that they would leave you there with them. As your Head of House, I promise to fight this to the death, Ms. Brooks. No child in my house will be beaten on my watch.'

'Honestly Professor, it does nothing, but build character. However, I'm flattered that you care about me so much.'

His sneer was back again. 'It's not a matter of caring, Ms. Brooks. It's a matter of duty. Don't flatter yourself too much. Now, I do believe we need to get you into a bed. Minerva would hex me if she knew I caught you out after curfew and didn't send you to bed right away much less punish you.'

As she packed her things away she chuckled. 'Luckily it's not her job to do so, is it?'

He nodded his head. 'You're right. It's not her job. Now, come along Ms. Brooks.'

~Present~

'Daddy?'

Severus shot up and his eyes locked with his daughter's. 'Yes?'

'You've just been staring out into space forever. Mum's ready.'

His sight focused beyond her and he saw Jordan's smiling face, a rucksack of books on each arm. 'Ah. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was just thinking of a time long ago.'

'I can see that.' She said with a chuckle. Turning to Caroline she said, 'No, friends until all of your preliminary work is done, correct?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'And no friends in here. You have a common room. Use it.' Severus drawled as he took Jordan's rucksacks from her and walked toward the door. 'If there are any emergencies send them to the Potions classroom. We should be back before dinner.'

'Yes, sir. Have fun…I know I will be.' She drawled sarcastically.

Jordan looked at Severus with an overwhelmed look on her face. 'It's like they truly did combine our personalities together into one little human, Miraculous.'

Severus chuckled and led her through the door.

Walking down the corridor, they could see the common room bustling with people; some were reading, others were chatting, there were a few groups of boys horsing around until they saw the look on Jordan's face. She giggled inwardly as she and Severus walked past them.

Turning around to look at him, she noticed her rucksacks were gone. 'Where are my rucksacks?'

He stepped up to where they were side by side and looked a little too proud for her liking. 'I sent them ahead of us.'

'How exactly?'

'A transportation charm of my own invention. Think about it, dear, in all of your years did you ever see me carrying anything out of my labs?'

She thought about it for a second. 'Now that you mention it… That's quite handy if I do say so myself.'

'You have no idea. It definitely helps keep up the surliness of our position. Which, by the way may I say you wear remarkably well.'

'Well, I did have plenty of years to practice. Do you want to go through boys dorms, while I check the girls?'

He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. 'If it'll get me alone with you quicker then of course.'

She playfully hit him in the chest as they parted ways, winking at him as he turned to badger two boys for lazing about instead of unpacking.

Jordan shook her head at him as she descended the stairs to the girl's dorms. She chuckled as she saw the looks on their faces. She might as well have been a snake slithering down the dorm corridor by the way they were acting. One student caught her eye, however. Instead of practically hiding in her room, Mariana Winthrop gave Jordan a small smile toward the end of the corridor.

Approaching her, the girl's smile only broadened. 'Do you need my assistance, Ms. Winthrop?'

'Actually, Professor, I seem to have brought too many robes.' She leaned forward as if to tell her a secret. 'I remember you being very good at extending wardrobes.'

Jordan turned her head to make sure no one was watching her. 'Very well, Ms. Winthrop.' She walked through the door to her dorm and looked around for the wardrobe. 'Why exactly do you continue to bring so many robes, Ms. Winthrop?'

'I seem to get carried away when packing. There was one girl who took over for you after you left, but she's working at the Ministry now.'

Jordan pressed her hands to the wardrobe and opened the doors. With a flourish of her wand, she stepped away. Another wave and Mariana's robes were in their rightful place. Jordan then took the hanger from one end and threw it. Assorted robes appeared and disappeared, one right after the other.

Proud of herself, she stepped back and admired her work. About that time she heard Mariana swear under her breath. Jordan turned to see Severus standing with his arms crossed giving her a look that made her feel like a student again. Before she could act like a child, she remembered that he was her lover. She'd seen the face that now bore a sneer, distorted in pleasure because of her. How could she be scared of him like she hadn't seen that side? Raising her eyebrows to his she smiled. 'Yes, dear? Do you need me?'

Although his outer face didn't move at all, she could see him slightly soften a bit. He glanced down at Mariana who was looking at him with her usual terrified expression. 'I should punish you for this… I've been telling you for years to cease from elongating your wardrobe.' He then turned to Jordan. 'And I've been telling you to quit doing it for them longer than I care to remember. Five rolls of parchment on my desk Monday, Ms. Winthrop.'

Mariana sighed. 'On what, sir?'

Severus looked at her as if she was daft. 'On the process of elongating your wardrobe, of course. Now, if you would excuse us, we have planning to do.' He then waved his wrists and the wardrobe was back to normal. He swiftly turned and marched away with an impassive look on his face.

Jordan looked at Mariana. 'He could've taken points too. So, count yourself lucky.'

Mariana nodded her head and plopped down on her bed. Jordan came around to comfort her, but before she could Severus popped his head in yet again. 'Jordan. We do have work to do, could you quit dallying?'

She shot him a look. 'Would you _please_ cool it? I'll be there in a second.'

'Honestly, Jordan, I think she'll be alright. It's just five rolls.' He spat back to her.

'Severus. I _said_ I'll be there in a second.'

Rolling his eyes, he huffed and walked back along the corridor.

Jordan then turned back to Mariana. 'At the back of the library there is a sculpture of an owl. Behind it, you'll find a book that will help you.' She eyed her to make sure she knew she was helping her on the down low.

Mariana smiled and nodded her head. 'Thank you, Jordan.'

She cleared her throat and raised and eyebrow. 'Professor Snape.'

The eighth year nodded her head. 'Yes. Forgive me… I hope I didn't get you in trouble, ma'am.'

Jordan chuckled. 'No. Between you and I, I don't think he could stand to be angry with me for more than a few hours.'

Mariana's eyes widened and she gave her a knowing smile. 'Ooh, Professor. Maybe I did you a favor…'

'I can't say you didn't.' Jordan mused as Severus once again was back in the door.

'Jordan.'

She turned in a flush of robes. 'For Merlin's sake, Severus. WHAT?'

'Would you come? Now please.'

Jordan smiled. 'Sweetie, you know I always come.'

At this, she heard Mariana behind her trying to suppress her laughter. Severus looked at the two of them as if they were crazy.

Jordan looked back at Mariana and winked. 'Have a nice day, Ms. Winthrop.' She said as she approached Severus, taking his hand and escorting him from the room.

Mariana fell back on her bed. 'God, I bet he's fantastic.' She picked up her wand and slammed the door, locking it. Her hand then drifted down to her thighs as she imagined her Professors. She felt completely disgusted about what she was doing, but at the same time, she just couldn't get the image of her Potions Professor viciously plowing into the girl, well woman, she had always looked up to.

Now making their way out of the common room, Severus' grip on Jordan tightened and he situated himself beside her. 'What was that about?'

She giggled at him. 'It's nothing you need to worry about, dear. Mariana and I were just sharing a joke.'

'Made at my expense…' Severus drawled as he opened the door to the Potions classroom for her.

She turned around to gape at him when he brushed by her and went into the storeroom to get ingredients. Propping herself up on the storeroom door, she grinned. 'Severus, you can't possibly be upset with me because of that. It was not made at your expense. You just happened to be the only one present who didn't hear what I said beforehand.'

He sat down the vials in his hand and spun around in one fluid motion a sneer firmly implanted on his face. 'And what exactly did you say that was just so humorous, my dear? Please. Enlighten me.'

She stepped up to him and stroked down his buttons. 'It was childish really. Surely you understood my innuendo.'

Looking straight forward into the classroom, Severus spoke stiffly. 'Yes. I'm not daft. Although I wish I knew why you thought it necessary to be so crude in front of a student.'

She pushed herself into him. 'Because I know it drives you mad with lust.' He didn't move or say anything for a moment, yet she could clearly see his breathing change. 'It does drive you mad doesn't it?' She leaned up on tiptoes and breathed on his neck. 'Perhaps not as much as I thought.'

Before she could take her next breath he had closed the storeroom door and pinned her up against it. His black orbed eyes staring down intently into her auburn ones. 'Is this what you wanted, witch? Me to fuck you up against my storeroom door?'

She smirked. 'I can't say I didn't want it.'

He exhaled forcefully as he reached down to pull her dress up. She bit her lip and reached down to undo his trousers. He immediately swatted her hand away, yanking down her knickers and pulling her legs up onto his shoulders. 'Do you enjoy making me look like a fool?' He spat.

Her features instantly softened. 'Of course not, Severus. I would never wish to-'

Interrupting her, he shoved her against the door with a clang. 'It would seem that you need to be punished, Jordan. Breaking rules with a student and demeaning my authority there after.' Bringing his hand up to cup her core, he firmly squeezed, causing her mouth to drop and making her hips grind into his hand.

'You are never to act that way in front of a student again. Do I make myself clear?' He whispered, venom dripping from his lips.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Not being able to speak, she merely nodded her head in agreement. Knowing full well that she would have laid into him, had he not had her in this position.

That evil little grin spread across his face. 'Good. Now, I don't think I've eaten enough today. What do you think?'

Somehow she found her ability to speak. 'Do you even have to ask, Severus?' She mused with a painful look on her face.

He didn't even have to ask why. As he glanced down he could see her dripping with want. Smirking, he looked back up at her face. 'Even through my anger, you find a way to make yourself wanton. I dare say you are unable to resist me?'

Jordan reached down suddenly to grip the loose fabric of his teaching robes hard. With his undivided attention she spoke low, her need for him emanating throughout the small room. 'Please. Severus. Eat your fill.'

With that he seemingly disappeared from view, but Jordan could feel his nose thinly grazing her inner thighs, teasing her even more than he already had.

Becoming exceedingly frustrated with him, she tried to reach down and grab his head and guide his mouth to its rightful place, but as she did, she began to fall.

He growled in frustration as hands came up to cup her buttocks. He propped her up on the door again as he finally made contact with her quim.

It was so unexpected that she yelped in ecstasy, making him hum in approval. At feeling this, her hands flew up again, resulting in a loud crack and sharp shooting pain to her right palm.

She immediately tried to get his attention, but she couldn't utter a thing but a resounding 'Oh my God!' before her legs had tightened around his cheeks and she was spiraling into the heat of her orgasm, her head grinding against the doorframe.

As she began to come down she felt a pain in her head as well as her palm. She pulled her right hand down to see about six or seven porcupine quills sticking out of her reddening hand as well as the clear sheen of the glass she had busted over her head.

Her breathing was once again heated as she started hitting him with her left hand and gasping out his name. 'Severus, stop. Stop! I've hurt myself! Stop!'

His head instantly appeared again and his eyes widened as he saw the broken jar above her and the small trickle of blood that rolled down the side of her forehead.

He removed one of her legs from his shoulder and cradled her as he opened the door with his other hand.

Sitting her down at the station closest to the front he flew over to the cupboard where he kept emergency supplies.

He came back over to her with a thick stack of gauze, two vials and two sets of tweezers. Opening one of the vials, he tilted her head back. 'I know it tastes horrible, but you have to drink it.'

Her face twisted up as she swallowed the putrid tasting potion. She looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes he hated seeing because he knew it meant that she was truly hurting.

Taking a deep breath he turned and uttered a spell that usually made his skin crawl. '_Expecto Patronum_!' With a flourish of his wand Jordan saw a small, blue fox fly out from the end of his wand. She saw his expression change as if this was a new development. He then glanced at her and quickly turned back to the small creature. 'Fetch Poppy in the infirmary and tell her where we are. Don't let anyone else see you.'

Turning back to her, he took her left hand. 'My hand is good, but Poppy's is better. Plus, this is going to fucking hurt, and I can't bare not being able to comfort you.'

She nodded her head in understanding and tried to lean in towards him, but he stopped her. 'Eh. No. You have quite a bit of glass in the top of your head, dear. Doing that will only make it worse.'

About that time, Poppy came bursting through the door. 'I came as quick as I could, Severus. Is she-oh, merlin's beard!' She said rushing over to Jordan.

As Poppy looked to check her condition, Severus updated her. 'I administered pain potion, but I don't think it's going to do much good. I could have tried to take the glass out myself, but she tends to squirm.'

'No matter, Severus. I can take it out. It looks to be too deep for me to use magic, so muggle methods will have to do.' She leaned back to look at Jordan. 'This is going to hurt a lot, my dear; but try to work through it. The pain potion Severus gave you should help a bit, but I'm afraid a good amount of pain will still be present.' Turning to Severus she eyed him. 'Should I even ask how she got this way?'

'I hardly think that's important at the moment, Poppy. You never ask your students how they got themselves in predicaments, so why ask your staff?' Severus spat.

Poppy's hands flew up in front of her. 'I figured as much. I'll remove the quills first if you don't mind. You might want to go fetch some blood-replenishing potion. She'll need it by the time she's done.'

Severus shot up and took a thin, brown vial from the cupboard of supplies and took his place beside her again. He took her hand as she started to whimper. Rubbing the top of her hand, he gave her a look of sympathy. 'I know, sweetie, but I promise it'll be over before you know it. Just focus on me.'

Nodding her head, she looked deep into his eyes.

Poppy noticed how much Severus seemed to care for her seeing as he never even tried to comfort others he brought to her.

He eyed her warily as she picked up a pair of tweezers and laid Jordan's hand down flat. 'You know Severus, himself, once came to me with this same affliction and he was nowhere as calm as you are, Jordan. He's always been the worst patient when it comes to treating him.' Pulling out a quill, she heard Jordan cry out only to hear Severus cooing her from beside.

She simpered as she went to remove another, hearing Jordan again. Severus switched his hand he was holding hers with so that he could rub her back. 'Shhh, sweetie. It's ok. I'm here. It's ok.'

Poppy couldn't help but swoon a bit at how sweet Severus was being to Jordan as she went to pluck another quill from her hand. 'You're lucky to have a partner who loves you as much as Severus does, Jordan. I've never seen him so caring. You know how he tends to brood.' She took out another and Jordan cursed under her breath.

Severus still kept talking to her as she continued to take out the remaining quills. Although Jordan could have killed him for causing this in the first place, she couldn't help but feel thankful for his menstruations. He was making small circles on her back with his hand like he did before they went to sleep. It was extremely calming. She couldn't tell if she was getting sleepy or she had now lost enough blood to pass out; but she reached for the bottle near his hand anyway.

Knowing she wouldn't have grabbed for it unless she needed it, Severus uncorked the vile and guided it to her mouth. She drank it back like a shot, knowing how horrible it tasted and instantly felt better, aside from Poppy plucking the last piece of glass from her hand. 'Fucking Christ, Poppy! Do you have to dig so deep to get it out?' She spat in her rage.

Severus rubbed her back again and gave her a warning look. 'Jordan, your Severus is showing.'

'Oh shut up, Sev. Didn't Poppy just say how horrible of a patient you are-Ouch! For fucks sake, Poppy! At least warn me.' She spat yet again as the matron was rubbing a stitching ointment on her open wound.

'Forgive me, Jordan.' Poppy said as she eyed them both. Wrapping her hand, she moved on to her head. 'I can only imagine how headstrong she'll be in labor, Severus. We'll both be in for a treat.'

'I'll be in more trouble than you, Poppy. You won't be the one who put her in that situation. I only hope she won't hex my bullocks off.' Severus mused as he held her hand and took her right hand, kissing it and rubbing his fingers around the gauze over the wound.

She smiled at him before she gasped as Poppy removed a large shard of glass from her head. 'Shhh, sweetie. It will get worse before it gets better.' He cooed.

Her eyes looked onto his and boy were they desperate. 'Hum to me, Sev. Like you did when I broke my ankle in second year.'

He sighed and glanced up at Poppy. 'I don't mind, Severus. I've heard you before.' She mused laughing at her colleague's pride.

Jordan gasped again as Poppy removed another shard. Her grip on his hand tightened to the point where he couldn't feel his hand. 'Alright, Alright. Merlin, you've got a grip. Can I move her Poppy?'

She lowered her hands. 'Of course. Anything to make her comfortable.'

Severus scooted the bench they were sitting on out and motioned her over to him. 'Straddle me, darling, and situate your head on my shoulder so Poppy can get to the back of it.'

She did so and Poppy couldn't help, but sigh as Severus enveloped her into him, rubbing her back again. 'Squeeze as hard as you need to now, sweetie. I'm sure I've felt worse.'

Her grip around him tightened and he started to hum into her shoulder. As Poppy went on, she noticed how relaxed Jordan seemed to become after she moved to clutch onto Severus. Anytime the pain became too much for her she'd cry into him and he would pull her into him a little bit tighter and whisper words of encouragement into her ear.

Her tears were flowing freely now and she couldn't help but notice the deep furrow of Severus' brow anytime she sobbed into him. It was the most heartbreaking, yet sweet thing the matron had ever seen during her time as a healer. How this man who had caused so many students and adults so much pain could have comforted his fiancé in such a way was completely beyond her. She had never seen Severus so intent to make someone happy since… well she had never really seen him act like this. The only time he even came close were during his years at Hogwarts.

Poppy then realized to the full extent just how much they cared for each other. She knew Severus had fallen head over heels for Lily Evans when he was a boy and knew what he looked like when he was in love. And by Merlin, this was so much more than that.

Jordan, however, was a different story. Poppy had always noticed she never was with any other boy alone, even at Yule Ball. Although her curly haired friend surrounded herself with boys, Jordan seemed to be content being single. Poppy then realized how she was always around Severus when she was in school. Minerva and Pomona had spoken about it many times, but she had never thought anything of it, he was her Head of House after all.

Anytime Jordan was hurt over her time at the school, the first thing she always asked for was if someone had informed Severus. Poppy thought it was because she was his right hand person, but all of this hit her like a brick wall. They had been in love for years and she hadn't seen it. And now, here she was seeing it so blatantly in front of her own eyes it was a little too much to comprehend. In that moment, she vowed to always see that they were well taken care of. She hoped that because of this, she would be able to take part in their lives: birth their children, help them as they aged, and even birth their grandchildren given the chance.

As she finished, she tapped Severus' free shoulder. 'She's good as new, Severus. I would see that she rests her head for the rest of the day. Do either of you have rounds tonight?'

'No. We are free for the rest of the day. Would you proscribe alcohol once this pain potion wears off? She'll keep me up all night if I don't give her something.'

'Yes, dear that should be fine. Just don't give her too much. A drunken patient is worse than a crying one. Do you need me to help you all back to your rooms?'

He glanced over at his unprepared lab equipment and sent it a head of them with a snap of his fingers. 'No. I think I can carry her back.' He looked up to her and smiled. 'Thank you, Poppy. You don't know how much this means to me.'

This being the first thanks she had ever received from him, she grinned and shook his shoulder slightly. 'The pleasure is all mine, Severus. Seeing how much you love her has really put things in perspective for me. If there is anything else you both need, let me know.'

She then turned and opened the door to the classroom as she saw the shape of the storeroom beside her. Turning back to see him walking over with Jordan asleep on his chest, she realized what had happened. Or at least had an idea. With a wave of her wand, it was back to its original state. Severus nodded his head to her as he walked through the door with his most precious object in his arms.

Bidding Poppy a farewell, he started for their rooms. Hoping to god they didn't see anyone or anything along the way. He really would rather not explain this to anyone, but Minerva seeing as he knew she would find out somehow.

Looking down at Jordan, he smiled and felt a pang of guilt. It was he who had caused this whole debacle in the first place. However, he also knew she wasn't angry with him and for once, he dropped his self-doubt.

She was just so perfect as she slept in his arms. How could someone who loved him that much be upset with him after he cared for and endured the shame of asking someone else for help? He knew she would be nothing, but grateful to him when she woke and for some reason, that cured him of his long-time struggle. As he reached their door, he was in sheer awe at how much she had turned his life around. He kissed her forehead as he unwarded his office door and strode in.


	27. Chapter 27

Waking up hours later, Jordan opened her eyes to see Severus perusing over a large tome on the sofa opposite her. Her eyes flittered open and she rolled over on her back to fully elongate her into a stretch.

There was still pain in her hand and head, but she tried to lift herself up anyway. He was right there at her side, pushing her back down onto the sofa. 'Not so fast. You need to rest. You're going to feel a bit dizzy from the amount of blood you lost.'

Writhing under him, she huffed and lay still. 'I have to finish my lesson plans for the week.'

Feeling his hand stroke her cheek, she sighed. 'That can wait. Your health is paramount. Now, drink this. I'm sure you feel like shit.'

She opened her eyes to see him pouring her a glass of white wine. Propping herself up on the pillow behind her, she took it and sipped. 'This is lovely, but do you have anything stronger?'

His expression changed from amused to downright challenged. Chuckling, he stood up and strode over to the liquor cabinet at the side of the room. '_Do I have anything stronger?_ Have we met?'

Returning with a tall bottle of clear liquid, he sat down near her hip and poured her a bit into a shot glass. 'This is going to knock your socks off. Don't let it linger though. The front notes taste like piss.'

Taking it from him, she knocked it back. It felt like a firework was going off in her mouth and it soon dropped to her throat before being extinguished near her belly. 'Holy fuck. What _was_ that?' She spit out in her reverie.

He smirked at her. 'It was originally a sympathy purchase. It's a Weasley product. I bought it from George a few weeks ago. After trying it, I changed my mind. It's no Firewhiskey, but boy does it get the job done quicker. It's some type of gin mixed with vodka and moonshine. An acquired taste, but not at all unappealing.'

Jordan was still gaping up at him. 'It felt like I drank a firework.'

'Well, nothing says Weasley like a firework to the throat.' He mused as he took a shot himself. Swallowing it he shook his head and focused his eyes straight ahead before looking back at her. 'Did that help at all?'

Sinking into her pillow she smiled at him. 'It didn't hurt. Pour me another.'

Standing, he laughed again. 'You're hilarious if you think I'm going to let you get drunk in your condition.'

She rolled her eyes in frustration. 'Could you at least feed me?'

Closing the liquor cabinet door, he turned on his heel and gave her an unyielding look. 'Awfully demanding in our weakened state aren't we? I doubt you treated Poppy like this as a youth, but then again who can be sure?'

Sighing in defeat, she apologized. 'I'm sorry, Sev. I'm just really out of it right now and I have no filter. Forgive me.'

Bending over her, he stroked her chin lovingly. 'I know, sweetie. I do believe I owe you an apology as well. If it wasn't for my need to control every little thing, you wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place.'

She shook her head. 'No. I provoked you. I shouldn't have said those things in front of Mariana or even have helped her in the first place.'

He tilted his head in agreement. 'Your words, not mine.'

Her hand instantly came up to smack his chest. 'Severus.'

'Hey, word gets around. I just don't want you to have a bad reputation from the start. However, we have both taught her something. She won't be asking anyone to extend her wardrobe for her anymore. She can do it on her own and we won't have to bust her for it.'

Her eyes widened in understanding. 'That's what you were up to. I knew you weren't being a pompous arse for no reason.'

Smiling he bent down to kiss her forehead. 'I'm never a pompous arse for no reason. Now, what would you like to eat?'

Pondering for a moment she struggled her shoulders. 'I would kill for a slice of pizza right now.'

Standing up to his full height he sniggered. 'Pizza? What are we sixteen again?'

She pointed her finger at him in a threatening manner. 'Don't you even, Severus Snape. You know you enjoyed that pizza as much a I did.'

'I never said I didn't enjoy it. It just strikes me as juvenile. However, if that is what you would like, then so be it. Caroline wont be around for a while. I made her go to dinner and told her she wasn't to come back before curfew.'

'How kind of you. Forcing her to make friends instead of latching onto us like a succubus.'

He eyed her again, a smirk playing at his lips. 'Tell me how you really feel.'

'It's not that I don't love her, I just feel like a bug under a magnifying glass at times. She's watching our every move and I don't want to ruin her.'

'You aren't going to ruin her. If anyone was going to ruin her, it would've been Charlotte, but she's fine, now isn't she?'

Realizing he was more than right, she exhaled. 'You're right. At least we're strict. It's better than being lax on things.'

Cupping her face, he leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. 'She's going to be fine. The way she's going to turn out should be the last thing on your mind right now.'

Nodding she leaned up to kiss him. He returned it for a few blissful moments before leaning up and calling Winky.

'Yes, Master Prince. You is calling Winky?' She asked from the middle of the room.

'Ah, yes. Could you bring our dinner up please? It should be waiting for you.'

'Yes, sirs. Winky is being right back.' She said as she left with a resounding pop.

A few seconds later, she was back in the study, pizza in hand. It was just as Jordan remembered it: Spinach and feta with extra cheese.

'Is that to Mistress' liking?' Winky asked as Severus turned to gage her reaction.

'Yes, Winky. It's perfect. Thank you.' Jordan replied with a smile.

Winky bowed. 'It is Winky's pleasure to please Mistress Prince.'

Jordan simpered at Severus who had become rigid at hearing this. Quickly, he spoke to her. 'Thank you, Winky. You are dismissed.'

Bowing again she popped out of the room. Leaving them with a mix of humor and annoyance in the air. Severus conjured a table after he helped prop Jordan up on the sofa. Letting her lean on him as his arm snaked around her shoulder.

'I guess you didn't get much work done.' She said as she finished her first slice.

'I did what I could in here, which was surprisingly quite a bit. Everything's clean and calibrated correctly. I can pop in later tomorrow and finish sorting out the more volatile ingredients.'

'_You_ can? Does that mean I'm not invited?' She asked with an apprehensive smile.

'Oh, no. You can come too. I just didn't think you'd want to be within 20 yards of the place seeing as you suffered trauma after trauma in there.'

She turned her head up to look at him. 'Trauma? Other than today, what trauma have I been subjected to in that room?'

'You haven't exactly been unscathed, dear. You never had a knack for picking good lab partners. Do you remember the time you thought it would be a good idea to partner with your brother and he almost got your hand cut off?'

There was a shudder from above him and he knew she was the reason for it. 'That was the worst day of class I have ever had in my entire life. Benny is intelligent, but man is he completely useless in the lab. Did I ever thank you for taking that knife from him?'

'There is no thanks in order. I quite like you with two hands.' He said in an impassive tone.

Noticing his demeanor change, she sat up a bit. 'What's wrong, Sev?'

He was silent for a few seconds. 'What's your patronus, Jordan?'

She studied him for a few moments before responding. 'A silver fox. Why do you ask?'

He shook his head as if to himself. 'That's what I thought…'

Jordan was down right concerned now. 'What is it?'

'Jordan, my patronus isn't a blue fox. It's a blue doe, or at least it was…'

She was confused. That and her head was hurting. 'I've heard of them changing their form, but something drastic would have to happen wouldn't it?'

He nodded his head. 'Usually.'

Jordan turned around. 'Severus, has something drastic happened? I can't help but notice it matches mine. Does that have to do with the engagement?'

He shook his head. 'In my mind, you've been my wife for a long time, Jordan.' He looked dazed as if he were thinking of something that troubled him greatly.

Jordan placed her hand on his knee. 'Then what happened to make it change like this?'

In his heart, Severus knew exactly when it must have changed, but he had never told Jordan before. She wouldn't take it well. This was a grey area in his not too far distant past that he wasn't ready to share with her yet.

'Does it have to do with…' Jordan said, knowing she didn't have to say it to make him understand what she was talking about.

His eyes shot down to her. 'I'd rather not talk about it.'

Jordan faltered a bit. 'Severus, you've never told me what happened that night…'

'Jordan.' He sighed warningly.

Turning herself, she placed her hands on his shoulders. 'No, no. Hear me out. It's something no one knows, Severus.'

'It's that way for a reason, Jordan. I said I don't want to talk about it.' He spat quickly.

Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, laying back down where she was as if she was a child. 'You're the one that brought it up.'

'And now I'm the one ending it.' Severus replied matter of factly.

Jordan puffed out her lips. 'You know everything about me and I can't get a measly answer about why you aren't in the ground. But no. I'm the one being unreasonable.'

Severus huffed. 'I'm just not ready, Jordan. One day you'll know, but until then I wish for it to be left alone.'

She sighed again. Clearly, she was getting nowhere with him. This was so unfair. Then again, she had stretched the truth about him knowing everything about her. She had never told him about the man her parents wanted her to marry in detail. She didn't want him to get jealous because he did indeed get jealous of other wizards very easily when it came to her. Well, that was still no reason for him deny her requests to know how he had survived. She knew that Potter and his friends had been there, but there was no way she was going to ask them. That would be a death wish.

He brought up his hand to caress her head lovingly and Jordan couldn't help but melt at his touch. Just like he had hoped she would. She sighed into him and he spoke, deep and deliberate.

'Seeing you like that today really hurt me. I know you're fine now, but to feel you sob into me like that just broke my heart. I didn't know if I could stand it.'

She clutched onto him a little tighter. 'I got through it because of you, you know. I knew that if I could just focus on your voice and hold you tight, I could get through anything. Even Poppy almost opening up my scull.'

He smirked. 'Your such a drama queen, Jordan.'

She wiggled her body and rose up to kiss him. 'I know, but I'm yours.'

Seemingly looking into her very core he spoke, the longing in his voice overwhelming her. 'Yes. You are mine.'

He pulled her closer into him and she curled up into his chest. She knew she had felt it before, but right now, there was an overwhelming feeling of safety in his embrace. It went to her very core and warmed her. She could do anything with him by her side. It didn't matter what.

Little did she know he was feeling the same way, except he had an overpowering need to keep her safe. He wasn't going to screw this up like he had screwed everything else up in the past. She was his start, his second chance. And in each other's embrace, they soon drifted off into a comfortable sleep, one that was not trodden on by nightmares, or students. One that made them both feel needed and wanted. Something neither of them had felt throughout their entire lives.

Caroline had gone to dinner in the hopes that no one would ask about her parent's absence. She had promised Severus in the study earlier that she wouldn't reveal her mother's affliction and she seemed intent on batting anyone's questions away with an expression truly worthy of her father.

Sam and Elaine had met up with her in the common room as if she was just any other Slytherin girl. That was what she liked about them. They could care less that she was the daughter of their Heads of House.

She did notice that Sam was quiet and as they sat down in the Great Hall, she nudged him to make sure he still had his wits about him. 'I'm fine, Caroline. It's just; I can feel everyone talking about me. I can handle it, but it's just a bit unyielding.'

Elaine brought her hand over across Caroline to pat Sam's hand. 'It'll be old news before you know it, Sam. I doubt anyone will be talking about you tonight, what with the Snape's missing.' Her gaze lowered to Caroline. 'Save the smallest.'

Despite making her a bit uncomfortable, mentioning her parent's, Caroline told herself that everything was fine. She hadn't exactly asked where they were. The older students were another story.

A group of older girls took their opportunity to sit down in front of the first years and introduce themselves. The one Caroline assumed was the eldest introducing her younger friends. 'I'm Mariana. This is Faith and this is Chelsea. We never really got the chance to meet you last night Caroline.'

Eyeing her two friends beside her, she rose to her full height. 'It's a pleasure.'

The girls exchanged glances and looked back at her. 'So, where are good ole Mum and Dad?'

Her face was impassive, much like her father's during times of unwanted questioning. 'I don't see why it's any of your business.'

Mariana's eyes were aflame, although the rest of her demeanor was soft and sweet. 'I was just worried-'

'Nosey is more like it.' Caroline spat.

The girls stared at her for a moment, making Elaine and Sam cringe at what their friend had just said. It was only when the dark witch started laughing that the tension dissipated. 'You remind me of him.'

'No she reminds me of her.' Chelsea added with a giggle.

'And to think, you're not even theirs… Funny how things like that happen.' Mariana added with growing malice.

Caroline did not find their antics even the slightest bit amusing. In fact she kind of wished they would leave. They didn't seem like people to be friends with, although, her father's voice was instantly in her head:_ They are your sisters; everyone can be used to further you in life. Even if you hate them. _

Smiling at them she leaned in. 'I'm sure you all came over here to have me feed the little muse inside you about what my parents do behind closed doors. The thing is, what makes you think I would tell you?'

Mariana's face brightened. 'Actually, we wanted to know a bit about you.'

Caroline knew the girl was playing games with her, yet she didn't know why.

'Your mother got me in trouble earlier today. I'm not exactly fond of spending my night's writing for your father when I could be snogging my boyfriend.'

'Either way you'd be writing in the end. My Dad can sniff out trouble, like a dog. So, I hardly see why it matters.'

'You seem quite fond of your father. But I wonder, what exactly has he told you about himself?' Faith asked as her arms came up to the table.

'He's told me all I need to know.' Caroline spat back at her. How dare she insinuate that she didn't know him? She lived with him for Merlin's sake!

Their faces brightened up, Chelsea eyed her. 'Even about his Death Eater days?'

Caroline's face instantly shriveled up. What where they talking about? Her Dad was a hero. He saved the wizarding world. He obviously had to fight for the good side didn't he? 'My father was not a Death Eater. He fought for the good side during the war. He's a hero.'

All of their mouths spread into wicked little grins. 'Ok. I'll give you that. He was a hero, but you're wrong about one thing, sweet little princess. During the first war, your Daddy was in You-Know-Who's inner circle. And he wasn't a spy. He wanted to be there.' Mariana said with a knowing smirk.

'You're lying.' She spat as her voice cracked. 'My Dad is a good man. He would never hurt anyone on purpose.'

Mariana's face weakened into a fake sympathetic expression. 'Oh, sweetie…' She turned to Faith who had the same expression. Faith then rummaged through her rucksack and took out a black book with silver lettering.

'It's all here in black and white. Maybe you should educate yourself about the man you call Dad.' She said as she held the book out to her.

Caroline could clearly see her father's name and face etched on the front cover and looked at Elaine and Sam for support. Their faces were solemn. She felt Elaine's hand on her shoulder. 'Don't do it Caroline. He'll tell you everything you want him to tell you. All you have to do is ask.'

Her eyes shown brightly into hers. 'I've already asked. How will I truly know everything if I don't find out for myself.'

'Because it's only going to hurt you.' She glared at the girls across from her. 'Rita Skeeter is lying scum. My father says so himself. That book is filled with lie after lie about him. Why wouldn't you go straight to the source?'

She looked like she was broken as she snatched the book. 'I'll give him an ultimatum.' She got up and strolled through the Great Hall, Elaine following her.

The group of girls chuckled to each other. Sam slammed his open palm on the table causing a few groups to turn their attention over to him, one of them including Colin Vance.

Looking into their startled faces, he laid into them. 'What is your problem? She's done nothing to you and you go and bully her into finding out more about her father. He's told her what he feels she needs to know and you're the dumbest girls alive if you don't think he'll be coming after you later.' He threw his leg over the bench and got up to walk away when he whipped back and looked right at Mariana. 'You didn't deserve her help. She sought to right a wrong earlier and you've already finished your punishment because of it. Because I admire her, I'm going to with-hold this demeaning information, but don't think for a second that just because you quest down your thighs every night to assuage the ache between them with them in mind, that that gives you a reason to bully their child because you wish you were her.'

As he walked away Mariana stood and drew her wand, but Vance got to her before anyone could notice. 'What are you doing, stop it!' He blurted out as he made her lower her wand.

She looked him right in the eye. 'You're little fuck-boy's going to get it the next time I see him.'

'No he's not, calm yourself. He's just a first year, you have to be easy with him and if Baylor sees you acting maliciously towards him or any of that group, _especially Caroline Snape_, you're going to be expelled, just like Thorpe.'

'I hate that kid…' She mumbled before Colin made her sit down with him and eat.

'Yes, I realize that, but it's just because he told you the truth isn't it.'

Her eyes widened. 'I don't-'

'I'm not talking about that, although it would make sense. That's not the point though. She did give you help this morning didn't she, Jordan? After she tried to do something nice for you without him knowing. You're crazy if you think she got away with that.'

'They probably just went and fucked in his classroom or something…'

Colin's mouth was open wide. 'Are you jealous of her? Mariana, you've looked up to her for years!'

'I'm not jealous, and I do look up to her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be done already and I'd be held up in the library until Monday.'

'Then what is it? Why did you three do that to Caroline? She seems like a nice kid.'

Mariana eyed him for a moment. 'Chelsea and Faith were talking about where they were and I thought she would tell us because we were older and intimidating.'

Colin sighed. 'And she didn't tell you, so you got upset with her?'

'Colin, it's not that big of a deal… Just drop it please.'

'No! It is a big deal. He is going to come after you later, and he's not going to be happy. Even worse, he might be too angry to, so she'll come. Let me tell you, I've seen it myself. She's ten times worse than he is when she's angry. She's not scared to give you punishment just because she knows you. You've really fucked up, Mariana.'

Her defenses where down. She slid her head over on his shoulder. 'Oh Colin. What am I going to do?'

He patted her shoulder. 'You're going to go apologize. Hopefully, before she tells them anything you've done. Also, you better hope to god, she doesn't have a temperament like him, or else you're just shit out of luck.'

Mariana got up from the table and kissed Colin on the head. 'Thanks Colin, You saved me from doing something really stupid.' With that she walked briskly from the Great Hall, hoping to find Caroline before one of the older Snape's found her.

Severus dazed in and out of sleep only to see his beautiful little witch still cuddled up in his arms. He smiled down at her for a second before he felt an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong.

He looked around the room and checked his watch, realizing that it was just a few minutes after dinner had started. Trying to dismiss this growing feeling in his stomach, he nuzzled his face into her hair. For once the overpowering smell of flowers and mint did not assuage his anxiety. He sat up swiftly. Something was definitely wrong.

Trying to move from beneath her and not wake her up seemed to be easier said than done and she stretched her body as he freed himself from her.

Her eyes flitted open as she saw him throwing his teaching robes on. 'What is it, Sev? Are you going somewhere?'

He turned to her. 'Go back to sleep. Something's wrong and I have to go find out what it is before I go mad.'

She held her hand out to him. 'Please don't leave me.'

Moving over to her, he pulled her up. 'Can you walk?'

She moved about the room freely, not once faltering, and held her hands up as if she'd done some great stunt.

He sighed. 'Grab your robes and come on.'

Giggling, she took up her thin, black fabric that gave her the air of authority she admired in him so much.

'You have problems if you're that excited to go bust somebody.' He mused as they walked out into the corridor leading to the common room.

'Its merely because I'm busting them with you, dear.' She said as she put her hand in his.

They walked briskly up to the main floor where they heard Caroline of all people. She seemed to be yelling at someone. Up until that point, Jordan was joking around with Severus, but when she heard her daughter's voice, she instantly went into mummy-mode.

She let go of Severus' hand as she rounded the corner to see Caroline and Elaine having a heated discussion. 'Obviously he doesn't think I'm old enough for anything! They never tell me anything about anything!'

'Caroline.' The authoritative voice of her father rang through the corridor like a gong had just been hit. It startled both girls before making Caroline storm toward him. Holding up the black book, she spoke to him. 'What is this? This book says that you were a Death Eater. That you were on Voldemort's side during the first war.' She threw the book at him. 'You lied to me, Daddy. You said you were on the good side.'

Her face twisted as she looked up at Severus and tears of hurt started to stream down her face. It was as if Jordan was crying in front of him because he felt his heart rip in two as he looked down upon her. He tried to reach for her. 'Caroline.'

She pulled the hand he was going for away from him. 'No! Don't touch me!' Gasping as she looked up at him she said the most hurtful words the dour wizard could imagine. 'I thought I knew you…'

Jordan saw his facial expression change and she knew that wasn't a good sign. She tried to comfort her. 'Caroline, why don't we go back to the study and talk about this…'

She pulled away from her mother as well. 'You're just as bad as he is! What is wrong with you? How could you be with someone who killed innocent people for fun?!'

It was then that Severus snapped. 'I DID NOT KILL PEOPLE FOR FUN!'

Caroline looked up at him as if she was snapping out of her reverie. 'That's not what Rita Skeeter said.'

Jordan moved quickly and grabbed Caroline's shoulder firmly. It didn't hurt her, but she was shocked to say the least. 'We're all going back to the study to talk about this. You're not going to say another word until this is explained properly. Do I make myself clear?'

Caroline nodded her head out of sheer shock. Jordan motioned her back toward the dungeons. 'Now, march.' She looked at Severus who still seemed to be reeling. 'Both of you.'

His glance met with hers and the look of hurt etched across it was almost too much for her to bear. She swallowed and simply pointed. He followed suit as Jordan looked down at Elaine. 'What was your role in this?'

'I told her not to look at it or even take it, but she wouldn't listen to me.' Elaine stated in a defeated voice.

Jordan shook her head in understanding as she saw Sam come through the doorway of the Great Hall. 'Thank you for your efforts, Ms. Brooks. May I ask who gave that book to her?'

'It was Faith Giovanni, but Mariana Winthrop was the one who was antagonizing her. She wouldn't tell them where you and the Professor were and she became cross with her.'

Jordan's jaw clenched. 'Very well, and what about you Mr. Anderson?' She said to the boy who had just walked up to her.

'She's a vile person, Professor. I gave her a stern talking to before she tried to hex me. Colin put a stop to it before anyone could see though.'

'How do you know this if you were walking away from her?' Jordan asked confused.

'I'm a Metamorphmagus. I have eyes in the back of my head if I want them there.' Sam stated clearly.

'Right.' Jordan responded. 'Well, ten points to both of you for being caring friends.' Jordan then saw the anxious figure of Mariana appear from the Great Hall. Giving her a look of death she spoke. 'You will have a punishment far worse than detention for this, Ms. Winthrop. All of your assignments in my class will be doubled, do I make myself clear?'

Mariana sat on her lip and nodded her head. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'Now, go back to dinner before I change my mind and expel you.' She spat.

Mariana was gone in a snap. Jordan then turned her attention back to the children in front of her. 'Now, if you would excuse me. I have to go make sure My husband and daughter don't hex each other to bits, or say anything else to hurt each other.' She bustled away from them to catch up with Severus who looked to be dead inside and Caroline who didn't look much better.

She sat them both down in front of the fire and looked into Caroline's eyes. 'That book Rita Skeeter wrote is nothing, but lies. If you wish to read it, then so be it; but we're going to be here to explain what is a farce and what is real when you're done. So, get reading.'

Bending down to pick Severus up, she ushered him to their room. He went willingly, seeing as his heart was torn in two. 'Oh, and don't forget the look on your father's face when you said those things to him. Once you know the truth, it may be punishment enough to know you broke his heart.' She said to Caroline before closing their door.

Severus sat down on their bed and stared a hole into the floor until Jordan was at his face, yanking him up to look at her. 'She is unaware of what has happened and as long as you tell her everything, she isn't going to be upset with you. But you _must_ tell her everything. Do you understand me, Severus Snape?'

His features stiffened. 'I don't see why it matters. She hates me. She's going to hate me even more by the time we are done.'

There was a slap to his head and then he felt the warm velvet of her dress as she pulled him into her. 'She does not hate you and if I hear you say that again, _I'm_ going to hex you. Once this is over, we can lay to rest any questions she has about your past.'

He felt him sniffle below her. 'I just wanted to spare her. She was so worried about being our daughter in the first place and now I've just seemed to make it worse.'

She brought his face up to hers. 'But now we are going to make it better. You have to be brutally honest with her, Severus. I know you want to protect her from the nastiness of the past, but if she doesn't find out from you, she'll hear a twisted version of it from someone else.'

He nodded in agreement. 'You're right. I just don't know if she'll look at me any different.'

'If you tell her everything, she's going to look up to you with so much admiration; you won't be able to stand it. Now, I'd say we have about an hour to spare. So, come here.'

She rolled over onto the bed and pushed her shoes off. She then wigged out of her dress and threw it to the floor. Standing up on her knees to undo his cravat. Instead of unbuttoning all of his buttons, she took her wand and in a fluid motion undid them all. Pulling the coat off of him, he growled. 'What are you doing?'

As she went about unbuttoning his shirt, she spoke. 'The only way to assuage you're feelings are skin-to-skin contact. Remember, we've tested this theory.'

'Ah, are you referring to-'

'Yes I am referring to…' Throwing his shirt to the ground, she started on his trousers and he stood up to help her. Crawling into bed seconds later in his boxers and coming to rest on her chest.

This wasn't enough for him though. He hurriedly pulled her up and divested her of her bra and splayed himself across her bare chest. Feeling their skin melting into each other, he started to feel better.

'I had forgotten all about that night, Jordan. It seems like an eternity ago.' He mumbled into her warm minty scented skin.

'I should say so. You were completely plastered.'

They both lay there and thought back on one of their earlier intimate endeavors. It was true that he had not seen her form at the time, but the feel of it drove him out of a spiraling depression that even surprised him how quick he was back to normal.

~June 30th: Jordan's second year in University~

Jordan lay back in her full sized bed with a big smile plastered across her face and a lengthy page of parchment pressed against her chest. She was getting ready to fall asleep like she did every night. Thinking of nothing but him.

They had been exchanging letters for about a year and a half and Jordan really felt like she knew him as a person now. He wasn't her intimidating, yet awe-inspiring Professor anymore. He was her closest friend and confidant.

It didn't get this way by chance either. Her last night at school she had given him the address of her future university and by the time she had gotten there two weeks later there was not only a letter, but a neatly wrapped gift waiting for her.

The letter had been written in his spidery script and it was odd to see it confessing so many things she had thought were just figments of her imagination. He told her of his feelings for her and how he felt as if he had wronged her for so many years, only being able to hint at his long pint up feelings.

She unwrapped the gift to find a first edition of the first book he ever loaned her, _A First Year's Guide to Plants and Potions_. Inside he had written another note to her.

'_To my dearest and loveliest student, I know this is utterly beneath your abilities now, but anytime I look at my bookshelf in my chambers, I can't help but think of you and you're unfailing kindness. Hopefully, you can put it on your own and think of me as you journey on into the next stage of your studies. I know it will be no use to you in your Literature classes, but maybe it will give you a sense of my presence when I cannot be near you. –SS_'

It indeed had helped her through her first year. Not with it's content's, but Jordan did feel as if he was in her presence whenever she looked at it. During more difficult times, she slept with it, holding it to her as if it was the embodiment of him.

His letters had been more trying over the past few months. She knew of his position with Dumbledore and his work for the order. She worried about him often, wondering if every letter to her would be his last.

It was on this night that as she lay in her scantily clad nightie, she heard someone knock on her door. Thinking it was Charlotte she didn't bother to throw anything over herself as she went to go let her friend through the door.

'Honestly, Charlotte, Thompson isn't as hard to decipher as you- Oh.' She gulped as she took in the tall, dark wizard standing outside of her doorway. The look on his face told her that something was wrong and as she motioned him to come in, she stepped out to make sure he hadn't been followed or seen by anyone.

'Do you really think I would have come if someone was trailing me?' He spat out from behind her.

She turned to look at him in the firelight and noticed the utter look of defeat on his face. She quickly closed the door and warded it. Motioning him to sit down in her study. 'Just one second, Severus. I'll go put on something more appro-'

'I don't care what you look like right now, Jordan. I just need your presence.' He said in a tone of voice that made her know for sure that he was upset.

Sitting down near him, she didn't really know what to do. Looking across his figure she could see that he looked as if he had been in the throngs of battle before coming here. 'What happened, Severus?' She asked sympathetically.

His breathing was rushed and he wouldn't make eye contact with her. It wasn't until she placed her hand on his knee that he reacted. Looking up into her eyes he confessed what he had done to cause this unexpected visit. 'I…I killed him…' He then dropped his head and started searching the ground as if he would find comfort there.

Through her shock she scooted closer to him. 'Killed whom, Severus?'

When he spoke it was barely a whisper, but she heard him somehow. 'Albus…'

He then started shaking uncontrollably as she tried to find a way to comfort him. He couldn't have killed Dumbledore on purpose. And if he did, there had to be some sort of explanation. Jordan knew Severus had considered Dumbledore as his father figure and there was no way this act could have been malicious. 'Tell me what happened, Severus. I know you wouldn't do this maliciously. Tell me what happened.'

He somehow stopped his caterwauling enough to tell her how Narcissa had come to him over the summer and made him make an Unbreakable Vow to protect her son. How Dumbledore had put on the Gaunt's ring and cursed himself. How he had asked Severus to kill him before Draco or Bellatrix had the chance. He then told her about the nights events and how he almost couldn't do it. He thought about all he had left to him and her name was the only thing worth a damn. It was her that made him do it. He couldn't imagine how she would have felt had he been a coward.

Jordan listened to every word with extreme attention and when he had told her everything she couldn't help, but feel overwhelmed by his words. She had read them in their letters, but it was an entirely different situation to hear those words coming from his mouth. He slumped over onto her when he finished and she could smell Firewhiskey on him. She knew the smell well because that was Charlotte's drink of choice. Mustering up her courage, she pushed him off of her and looked into his eyes. They were cold and had no hope in them. Even in his foulest moods during school, there was a sliver of hope etched in them.

Upon seeing this her brow furrowed and she cupped his face, pulling him into her. If he hadn't been so inebriated he might have been aroused, but this was not a time for that. She started rocking him back and forth, but all he kept saying was how deplorable his existence was. Soon it became too much for Jordan and she pushed his thin body off of her. 'That's enough, Severus. You are not deplorable. I've been telling you that for months. You did what you had to do. I don't care if you almost couldn't do it. You did and you can't do anything about that now. When this god forsaken war is over, you will be assuaged, but until then you have to be the strong man I've known you to be all my life.'

He looked at her for a few minutes seemingly trying to take in all she had said. Then he nodded and looked back at the ground. She moved below him. 'Are you safe to be here right now, Severus? I will not have you getting _crucioed _because of me.'

He nodded. 'Yes. I've been given the rest of the night to rest. The Dark Lord was very pleased with me and told me to do as I wished tonight.'

She nodded her head in understanding. 'Very well.' Standing up she looked over his body. He had become way to skinny for her liking. 'Since you're here, I'm going to have to take care of you. You look as if you haven't eaten in weeks.'

He rolled his eyes, seemingly unimpressed with her even though he secretly reveled in the fact that she cared for his wellbeing.

Moving to her kitchen, she made him a plate of sandwiches, and brewed him some herbal tea from the spare spices she kept in the cupboard. Coming back into her study, she noticed he hadn't moved sense she left. Becoming frustrated with him, she picked up a sandwich and all but shoved it in his face. 'Eat. Right now, or I'll make you.'

He looked up and eyed the motherly looking witch and winced. 'Are you telling me you're going to use an imperious curse on me if I don't comply?'

'Don't push me. You need to eat. Not only are you drunk, you look as if you've deliberately been starving yourself. I can't have you looking like this. You'll have at least a few good meals in you before you leave here tomorrow, now eat.'

Obediently taking the sandwich from her, he took a bite. She poured him some tea and sat it in front of him. Sitting down beside him she took up a book she had been working on for class and opened it, crossing her legs and putting on her reading glasses. He watched her and noticed how much she'd grown over the years, yet still she was the little girl that read way too much and was always present in his mind. He didn't vocalize these observations, but she could practically feel him thinking. Without looking at him she spoke. 'If you have something to say, maybe you should say it, Severus.'

He deliberately turned away from her and scarfed down a sandwich. Drinking his cup of tea and going for another. Jordan put her book down and took her glasses off. 'Severus. You talk my ear off for weeks and now you won't say anything to me when you're finally in my presence? I know you want to say something. Spit it out.'

'You're the one not talking to me. I would hate to interrupt your studying.' He said thinking on his feet. He still didn't know how she actually felt about him. She had been very short lipped in her replying letters, focusing only on him. He felt as though he needed to tread lightly, even though she had obviously wanted him here.

She huffed. 'Oh my god. You are so full of shit. You know-' Jordan was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She looked at Severus with wide eyes. 'What do I do? She can't know you're here.'

'Who the fuck is that?' He spat.

She didn't even have to answer when the person behind the door spoke. 'Jordan, I know you're not asleep. I need help. This Thompson guy is a complete prick, I can't understand anything he writes.' Charlotte pleaded from the other side.

He sighed. 'Let her in, but she has to make a vow that she wont reveal my whereabouts to anyone.'

Jordan nodded and walked to the door. Severus couldn't help but admire the way her tight little arse swayed as she glided across the room. 'Charlotte, can't this wait?'

'Why do you have a boy in there?' Charlotte teased.

She eyed Severus as she replied. 'No. I don't have a boy in here. Have you gone mad?'

'A girl? Honestly I didn't think you were into pussy, Jordan. But hey, you do you ok?' Charlotte giggled from the other side of the door.

Jordan unwarded the door and flew it open. 'Honestly, do you have to yell?' She bristled as she pulled her into the room. The scantily clad witch was in a dress that reminded Severus of Sybil Trelawney. It had several patterns on it and left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was down, like it usually was, yet she bore no jewelry or makeup besides her smart looking glasses pushed up into her hair as if it were a headband.

She laughed as Jordan pulled her in and immediately wiped that smile of hers right off her face. Taking in her former Potions Professor chowing down on Jordan's sofa. Turning back to Jordan wide eyed she spoke. 'What the fuck is he doing here?'

Jordan situated herself in front of her. 'Take my hands.'

'Jordan, what's going on here? Last thing I knew he was writing you and now here he is, enjoying a meal on your sofa in the dead of night. What the hell?'

Jordan took her hands. 'You have to vow not to tell anyone where he is or anything about him. Do you understand me?'

Her eyes widened. 'Is he in trouble or something?'

'Charlotte! You have to agree or I'll obliviate you and send you back to your room.'

Charlotte looked from Jordan to Severus. He didn't look well at all and her nosey countenance took over. Jordan also had been worried sick about him for the past couple of weeks, almost to the point that Charlotte had been over every night trying to comfort her. She nodded her head. 'I promise.' At that point her and Jordan felt a familiar rush of air and their spell was set. Charlotte couldn't tell anyone about Severus if she tried.

Jordan stepped away from her. 'Now, what did you find so confusing that you had to come banging on my door so late?'

Charlotte threw her books down, seemingly forgetting why she had come up here in the first place. She went to grab for a sandwich when Jordan slapped her hand. 'Those aren't for you.'

She eyed her friend and gave her a wry smile, as she plopped down on the high backed chair beside Severus. 'You're awfully quiet, Snape. Not that you were the life of the party before, but at least you didn't stare a hole into the ground.'

Jordan shot her a look as she sat down beside him and brought her hand up to rub his back reassuringly. He tensed at first and after a few seconds finally started to calm down. 'No questions, Charlotte. It's none of your business.'

'Oh good lord, Jordan. You were just telling me about his last post two days ago. Don't get shy on me now.'

Severus looked over at Jordan with an impassive face. Filling his teacup, he leaned back and crossed his legs. Preparing himself for their usual bickering.

'Can you please control yourself?' She spat threw gritted teeth. 'It's none of your business what brought him here. All you need to know is that he's here and that's that. Keep your other questions to yourself, you nosey little hag.'

Not missing a beat she questioned them. 'Is he here to finally fuck you? Because if that's why he's here, then I can leave and you can get right to it. You've both been waiting for too long to put that ache to rest.'

Severus was stock-still. A few seconds later, he realized Jordan's grip on his knee was becoming more and more restrained. His head turned to look at her face. Her eyes were aflame as her face twisted towards Charlotte. 'What did you want me to help you with?' She asked trying to cool down. 'I'm not going to coax you on by answering that question. If you don't want me to help you, then get out because I've missed him and your taking away precious time.'

Noticing the look on Severus' face, she looked at him and smiled. He smirked and they both turned to see the sweetest smile etched across Charlotte's face. Although she was aching to badger them more, she could tell they definitely wanted to be alone. Standing, she sighed and picked up her books. 'Actually, This can wait. It's not that big of a deal, Jordan. I can tell you and Sev would like to catch up.'

'Do you _have_ to call me that?' Severus drawled.

Charlotte looked down at him. 'Wow, it speaks!'

'Nice to see you're still as condescending as ever.' Severus replied sipping his tea.

'Nice to see you're still thin-lipped and silver tongued.' Charlotte mused as Jordan got up and practically pushed her out of the door.

She popped her head in before Jordan could shut the door on her. 'It was nice seeing you, Sev!'

'Don't call me that.' He drawled as he drank the last of his tea.

'Goodbye, Charlotte!' Jordan snapped as she pushed her through and slammed the door, turning around to lay on it.

'You look hot, he'd be insane not to tap the shit out that.' Came the muffled voice of Charlotte beyond the door.

'Go away!' Jordan said from inside, looking at Severus and rolling her eyes. 'I'm sorry. She was the last thing you needed right now.'

He shook his head. 'Oh no. However brash she may be, she is quite the humorous little witch.'

'A pain in my arse is more like it.' She chided as she picked up the now empty plate and grinned at him. 'Are you still hungry? I can make more. Or I can make something else, if you'd like.'

He shook his head. 'I'm completely full. You've done your job well.'

Smiling at his praise she disposed of the dishes in the sink. 'I imagine you must be pretty knackered.'

'That's putting it lightly.' He responded sarcastically.

'Well, you can take the bedroom. I'm not above sleeping on the sofa and you need your rest more than I do.'

He looked affronted. 'You don't expect me to sleep on my own do you? I've just killed the man I thought of as a father. Add that to the list of nightmares I already have on a nightly basis and I'll never get my rest.'

'Ok. Ok. Come on, you grumpy old thing.' She mused taking his hand and pulling him to the bedroom.

Walking into the dark blue room, he noticed she lived rather comfortably. He had never actually seen her room at Hogwarts, but he imagined it was much like this.

'The loo's right there if you need it, I'm afraid you might have to navigate through most of the products in there, Charlotte slept over last night and went a little crazy.' Jordan then sat at the edge of her bed with an apprehensive look on her face as he disappeared into the loo.

Merlin's beard, she was not kidding. There were bottles and vials everywhere. Most of them filled with things Severus could not identify. Knowing that he couldn't sleep knowing her bathroom was in such a state, he lined the bottles and vials up into a straight line in her cabinet above the sink according to color and size.

With that taken care of he moved on to the sink and splashed water in his face, deliberately not looking at himself in the mirror. He methodically washed his hands before relieving himself and washing his hands again. With that he opened the door and glided into the room, seeing her staring into the floor now.

Approaching her, he used his pointer finger to pull her face up to him. 'Why are _you_ staring a hole through the hard wood now?'

She sighed. 'I'm just nervous, I guess…'

'About what?' He said as he loosened his cravat and placed it neatly on her desktop.

'I don't know what you're expecting from me. We've been seemingly together for a year and a half now and I don't know what I need to do or what I'm expected to do.'

'First off, seemingly together? All I've done is inform you about my feelings. You've never done the same. Second of all, you aren't expected to do anything. You weren't even expected to let me in, much less feed me, and let me sleep in the same bed as you. Your presence simply comforts me, Jordan.'

Her brain felt like goo the moment he uttered her name. It was seldom she actually heard the lengthy baritone of his voice pronounce the name she went by. Every time he did it, her heart would race. The seriousness of what he had just said donned on her though. So, they weren't an item? Had she been turning down every boy she came across for no reason whatsoever? Then again, she had always done that without even trying. It seemed second nature to her now. The only one she had eyes for was him. If only she had the nerve to actually tell him.

That wasn't important right now. She could tell he was still a little unnerved and all she wanted to do was comfort him. But how? It then donned on her that he was a man of few words. He seemed to have calmed down when she held him earlier. Maybe she could do that again and he would be alright. Getting up and stepping toward him she pulled open a drawer full of pajamas she selected a long grey nightshirt she used for when she was particularly upset. She could pull it over her knees and read in it. It was like a safety blanket for her and if she was honest, she hoped it would smell like him after he left tomorrow.

'It's not black, but I won't tell if you don't.' She whispered shoving it into him.

'What am I supposed to do with this?' He asked grievingly.

'Put it on silly. I'm sure you want to get out of those grimy clothes. I can wash them for you if you'd like? They should be ready later tomorrow.'

He studied her for a while. Finally breaking down his hard exterior. 'Very well. I'm wondering if I should be calling you Mum after this or kissing to because you're too kind.'

She looked down and blushed. Before she could say anything she felt a familiar soft bundle of fur twine herself through Jordan's legs. She looked down to see the dark grey tabby she loved so much had finally come out of hiding. Bending down to pick the cat up, she cradled her and she instantly burrowed into her neck, purring. 'You remember Severus, don't you, Ella?'

As Severus glared down at the cat in Jordan's arms, he couldn't help but smirk just a bit. 'I sure remember her.'

'I'm sorry. I forgot that you hate cats.' Jordan replied suddenly.

It surprised Severus although he answered. 'I don't _hate_ cats. I opted for an owl myself, but… a childhood friend of mine had a kitten and I was rather fond of it.'

'Oh. Well, you could have had me fooled. I'll try to keep her out of here anyway though. She likes to burrow in my hair and I would hate for her to do the same to you.' Walking towards the door, she gave him a smile that made him feel slightly better. 'You change and I'll go get rid of the little Cretan.'

He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her choice of words. He having called her and later Charlotte that when they would be an inconvenience to him or their other teachers.

When she closed the door, she couldn't help but muse at the fact that Severus Snape was in her bedroom right now getting ready to slip into her favorite sleep shirt and later sleep next to her. The little seventh year inside of her was doing backflips, but she had to remain calm. As she conjured up some water and milk for Ella she took a moment to freak out a bit, viciously jumping and silently screaming her pent up glee ever since she had seen his form in the doorway. She only stopped when she turned around to see him smirking from the doorway, in her oversized shirt and barring his dirty but neatly folded clothes.

Trying to keep what bit of dignity she had left she stepped forward and took them from him. 'Thank you.' Turing around she missed the small smile that turned into a wide grin he gave her turned back. She threw his soiled clothes into her washer and closed the door before non-verbally turning it on and closing the sliding doors at the same time.

All she heard from him was a scoff. 'Show off.'

She came around the corner to take him in in the moonlight. She couldn't see much, but she could tell he was definitely toned for a man his age. _For a man his age?_ She thought. _He's only 32? What is wrong with me?'_

Walking into the bedroom behind him they slid into her full-sized bed only to hear Severus swear. 'What the fuck is this? Is this a book?'

There was a bright light that shone out of his wand as he held up the copy of the book he gave her. Eyeing her, he simpered. 'I take it you liked my gift. Enough to sleep with it?' He said raising an eyebrow.

She was blushing profusely and snatched it away from him. 'It's done its job well.'

With that, she laid down next to him, his broad arms barely grazing hers. They lay there in silence before she spoke. 'I have a theory.'

He groaned. 'And what is it?'

'You seem to relax when I'm holding you. I can feel the tensing of your muscles in the mattress, so don't deny that you still aren't relaxed.'

There was silence.

'I wasn't going to.'

She rose up. 'So, does that mean..?'

He sighed. 'Come here.'

She situated herself in the crook of his shoulder and felt her body slightly melt at his touch, as he pulled her hips into him too. They lay there for a few minutes before they both spoke. 'This isn't enough.'

Finding that great minds think alike, he smiled and she giggled into him. It seemed to brighten his mood, like it always had, in the slightest.

'Are you sure?' Severus asked her through the darkness. 'Because I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't want to just to make me content.'

'No. It's not like you can see anything anyway.' She giggled as she rose up to pull off her nightie. Now fully nude, safe her knickers, she laid back down into the crook of his shoulder only to be greeted with his bare, warm skin. They both gasped a bit at the warm contact, that instead of being uncomfortable, made them both feel at home as their skin melted into each other's.

Jordan's heart was beating so fast; she didn't have enough time to calm herself before he felt it. Feeling her warm skin on his chest, he relaxed a bit. At least until he felt her heart beating at a quickened pace. 'Are you still nervous? Because I'm in no mood to go any further with you night, Ms. Brooks.'

Why was he calling her that now? He had been referring to her as Jordan the entire night and now that she was splayed across him almost completely nude and he with only what she assumed were boxers, he decided to get authoritative with her? She had to stop herself. _He isn't in a good state of mind right now, Jordan. You need to comfort him._

'I'm not nervous. I'm just excited to see you. I know you've been through quite an ordeal tonight, but I am glad you ended up here with me.'

'Is that why your heart is beating a thousand times a second?'

'No… That's because I'm lying in bed almost completely nude with my former Head of House. It's just a bit less formal than what I'm used to.'

'Only a bit?'

She giggled and his heart palpitated upon it entering his ears. What a sweet, sweet sound it was. They lay there in silence, just enjoying each other's presence before Jordan spoke again.

'Severus?'

'Yes…'

Mustering up all of her courage she asked him a question that had long been pint up. 'Can I touch you?'

There was silence.

'I guess that depends on where you plan on touching me.' He slowly stated.

Jordan completely retaliated. 'Oh god. I didn't mean like that… I mean yea, that wouldn't be an uncomfortable experience for me, or you, I imagine… I just meant that I wanted to touch your chest. I'm rambling aren't I?'

'Only a bit.' He said shortly yet with a humorous air about him.

'So is that a yes… or… You can touch me if you'd like, I'm not at all upset if you don't want to though…I just thought it might calm you down…If your into that sort of thing…I'm rambling again aren't I?'

Instead of replying, she felt his hand cup her neck and a swift peck on her forehead. 'You sweet, sweet girl.' He then took her wrist and placed her hands on his chest.

Feeling around she found that his chest was hairy, but not in a bad way. In fact, she thought it was really hot. 'I didn't imagine your chest to be hairy.' She breathed in an exasperated tone.

'Do you imagine my chest often?' He mused, untucking his arm from behind his head.

'Well, no…' She spat not wanting him to know what part of his anatomy she thought about most. 'It's just a bit unexpected is all. I like it.'

At that moment, it was like the glass of his tank of depression cracked. She liked something about him? He found himself in total awe of her. This wasn't the first time, but it in fact did hit him a little harder than usual.

Pulling her into him, he caught a whiff of mint…and what was that other smell…tulips? Yes. Tulips. _How decadent…_ He thought to himself. Her hand had slowed and was now resting atop his left pectoral. He could tell she was still awake, and he had an inkling as to why. She had always been a thinker. It wasn't often that she ever shared her true feelings about things; it was only with people she felt comfortable around. She reminded him of himself in that aspect.

Sighing he sat up. 'Does that previous offer still stand?'

Even though it was dark, he could feel her brighten up and it in turn made him brighten up. 'Yes. If you want to that is…'

'Oh good grief. Would you shut up? I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to and you know it.' He said as he rolled her over onto her back and began moving his hands ever so slightly over her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake. 'I'm not going to touch you intimately, Jordan. I don't think you're ready for that.'

He felt her head nod as she gave herself over to him anyway. For about forty-five minutes, he ran his nimble fingers over her body and he could feel her bend at his touch. He didn't want to take her tonight. It just didn't seem right, seeing what happened. However, he also knew something that she didn't. Her life was going to be torn in two tomorrow. He had overheard Pius and Oliver talking about moving her to an undisclosed location for her own safety and from the sound of it, they'd be here in the morning. He also knew that this would be the last contact they would have until the war was over, meaning he indeed did survive. So, in retrospect, this could be the last time her ever saw her and her him. He swallowed hard before planting a chaste kiss near her mouth, and she instantly went in to kiss him back, but he withdrew. 'I'm sorry, Jordan. I can't.'

He felt her nod her head. 'That's ok, Severus. I understand. There I go being to forward again.'

'That's always something I've admired in you. Ever since you offered me that chocolate in your first year.' He said rolling over.

She smiled and took her place in the crook of his shoulder, laying her head near his neck. 'That's sweet, Severus. Thank you.' She took a deep breath in and inhaled his scent: opium and firewood. What a marvelous smell…

The two didn't talk anymore; they both just lay in each other's embrace, her running her fingers over his chest lightly and he placing his hand on her bare waist. She reveled in this contact. She wasn't dumb. She knew that this was probably going to be one of the last times they made contact. The war was tough on everyone. She just hoped that he would come back to her safe. As she dozed off, she felt nothing but protection and safety in his arms. She'd remember this night until he came back to her. There was no other option.

~Present~

They had been lying in bed for about an hour and a half when Jordan heard a knock at the door. Severus' head shot up and he turned and looked at her with mock horror. She smiled at him. 'Just tell the truth. Everything will turn out fine. I can help you if you need me to.'

He nodded his head. 'Where would I be without you?' She leaned up and kissed him. 'Not anywhere I'd like thinking about.'

They both got out of bed and threw their clothes on. Jordan didn't bother putting her bra back on and Severus didn't bother with his coat or cravat. Jordan opened the door to see Caroline looking up at them. 'You have some explaining to do.' She spat up at them.

Jordan's eyebrows rose warningly and Caroline seemed to soften. 'Sit on the sofa.' She did so and they both walked out of their room. Jordan took a deep breath as she and Severus sat down on either side of Caroline. 'What questions do you have before we even start?'

She wasted no time. 'How accurate is this book?'

'Not at all accurate. There are parts to it that hold some truth, but others are just total bullocks.'

She then turned to Severus. 'Who's letter's did they find on you? Were you with some other woman before you were with Mum?'

Severus chuckled. 'No. Those letters were your mothers. I carried them around with me wherever I went.'

'Why would you do that? Could she not have been killed if the Dark Lord found them?'

'No. The Dark Lord knew about her. Because her father was a high-ranking official, she was kept safe. Especially after she went into hiding otherwise, she could have been commissioned to be a courtesan.' Severus eyed Jordan and she could see a flash of jealousy at the mere thought of it.

She looked confused. 'What's a courtesan?'

Severus was short with her. 'It means she would've had to have sex with the Dark Lord.'

Caroline's mouth dropped and he hit him on the chest. 'How could you risk that?! I thought you loved her!'

Reaching down to hold her hands in place, he looked her dead in the eye. 'I _do_ love her. But there are many things you do not realize right now, Caroline. Feeling that folded up parchment in my pocket was the only thing that got me through the day. The only thing. Just because I was in his inner circle did not mean that I wasn't at a constant risk of being tortured or even killed. Thinking about your mother was the only thing that gave me peace of mind and it wasn't like I didn't know she was safe. I was friends with Pius and he kept me up to date.'

Caroline seemed to calm down upon hearing these words. 'Will you please start from the beginning and tell me everything, Daddy?'

He looked at her for a second with sad eyes. 'I will, but I don't know how you'll feel about me afterward.'

Caroline looked affronted. 'As long as you tell me the truth, I'll love you. You're my Dad. I know you must have done bad things because everybody does bad things, but nothing could make me not love you.'

Severus nodded his head and looked at Jordan. 'Well, I didn't have a pleasant childhood…' Severus then took the time to explain every little detail of his life and the choices he had made. She shook her head the entire time, making sure he knew she was listening and taking his words in. Jordan admired them both, Severus for being so honest with her and Caroline for taking his words in and truly understanding them. By the time he had finished, it was late into the night. Severus finished his entire spiel with the reasons why he had asked Jordan to marry him and Caroline couldn't help but simper at his romanticism. He left the part about the prophecy out because they were under a vow; he couldn't have told her if he wanted to. All he said about it was that magic was prevalent in their relationship as well as their family. They had all been brought together for a greater purpose and because they didn't know what it was, he couldn't necessarily tell her why, but he did include a bit about how their rooms might be gaining a bedroom in the not too distant future.

At this Caroline's head shot around to her mother with expectant eyes. Jordan laughed. 'I'm not pregnant now you overexcited thestral! We hope I will be soon though.'

She jumped on her mother. 'Oh Mum I can't wait! Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? Or maybe it could be both!'

Jordan chuckled and looked at Severus who looked a bit surprised for some reason. He then rose up and plucked Caroline from Jordan with ease. Holding her up to him he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug. 'Do you know how much I love you, Cari?'

She giggled in his arms. 'No, Daddy. How much do you love me?'

He thought about it for a moment.

'More than Mum?' She teased.

He grew stern. 'I could never love anything more than your Mum.' He then flicked her nose. 'But you're a close second.'

She giggled and hugged him tight. 'I love you, Daddy. I have one more question for you though.'

He sat her down in front of him. 'Shoot.'

'Mariana said something about how I'm not you're real daughter.'

'How rude! We wanted to tell you that ourselves!' Jordan chided.

Caroline and Jordan both giggled, the sound music to his ears. 'Only a joke, carry on.' She mused.

'You're not going to love your baby more than me are you? I mean, I like babies but I might have to go play with it in the lake, if you know what I mean.' She said with her father's sadistic smile.

Jordan's jaw dropped and Severus roared with laughter, turning to Jordan. 'She needs to be careful making comments like that, people might actually think she's mine.'

Rolling her eyes playfully, Jordan looked back at Caroline. 'Sweetie, we will never love any of our children any more than the other. You're safe.'

Caroline giggled and hugged her mother. 'You know what time it is don't you?' Jordan muttered after a while.

Caroline sighed. 'Bedtime. Yea, yea. I know. I'm off.'

She rose off of Jordan and gave her a kiss. 'I love you, mum.'

'I love you too, Cari.' She mused.

Walking over to her father, she looked up at him. 'Goodnight, Daddy. I love you more than the moon and stars.'

He leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. 'I love you more than the brightness of the sun. Now, get to bed, you little stink!'

Giggling she strode toward her bedroom and closed the door. 'Daddy, you're so funny.'

As she made her leave, Severus plopped down on the sofa, his head lying on Jordan's lap. 'That was enough story telling for a lifetime. Do you think she'll tell the others?' He asked sarcastically.

'I hope so. I don't think I could sit through it again, nor could you tell it again. I think it was enough to live it, don't you?'

He sighed. 'You can say that again.'

Jordan brought her hands down to run her fingers through his hair. 'You were very honest with her. I'm proud of you. That couldn't have been easy.'

'Well, that's what you both told me to do. I can't disappoint my witches.' He drawled sardonically.

'What a gentleman…' Jordan simpered bending down and kissing him.

Pulling back she saw that he looked completely at ease. 'You know, I still need to thank you for being so sweet to me earlier.'

Flitting his eyes open, one of his eyebrows rose. 'What did you have in mind?'

Getting up, Jordan sauntered over to their bedroom door. With her hand placed gently on the handle, she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. 'Why don't you come and find out, _Professor_.'

The look on his face was sheer lust as he felt his blood practically tear down to his hastily rising member. His erection practically pulled him across the room after her fleeting figure and with a slam of their door, the matching door alongside cracked open.


	28. Chapter 28

Severus was instantly on her, locking the door before practically tearing her dress off. She did the same with his white button up shirt. He paused to look down at the white buttons now rolling across the floor. 'That is the second one of my good shirts you've ruined, Mrs. Snape.' Reaching around and grabbing her arse and firmly squeezing, 'There will be punishment for of this.'

All Jordan did was giggle and shimmy into his embrace before he hissed in her ear. 'I'm afraid I've been lenient with you for too long, my dear. Never have I ever had a student giggle at me because they eagerly awaited a punishment.'

'Well they've obviously never been punished like I have.' She teased before her hand was lowered to his trousers.

Clasping his hand around her wrist, he impeded her advances. 'Trying to touch a Professor inappropriately… Why Mrs. Snape, I'm surprised at you.'

As she tried to break free of his hold, she hissed in his ear. 'I don't give a shit about your surprises. I need you inside me more than I need to draw breath.'

'Very well then. If you insist, but you're going to have to wait for just a moment.' He said pushing her back on the bed.

Instead of fighting him, she pushed herself back into the middle of their bed. He stood at the end of it, very decadently. His long hands soon lowering themselves at his belt and undoing the clasps painstakingly slow. Jordan thought her mind was going to erupt. He was deliberately teasing her like he had in his storeroom, and her desire to have him embedded in her was verging on the edge of painful. As he began to unbuckle his belt fully, he stopped, giving her that devilish grin.

'Take off your knickers.' He commanded.

She eyed him for a moment before lifting her bum and throwing the scrap of satin to the side, looking at him expectantly for her next instructions.

Looking over her form and shuttering, he spoke again, his deep baritone like satin wrapping around her. 'Part your legs and scoot down to where your head is the only part of your body touching the pillows.'

She did so as she wondered what in the world he was planning on doing to her. Little did she know he was planning something totally different from their norm. 'Touch yourself.'

Her eyebrows shot up. What? Wasn't she out of that stage of sexual prowess? Wasn't he supposed to take care of that for her? Then again, she wouldn't mind watching him have a wank if the roles were reversed. Maybe there was something to this…she'd never know if she didn't obey him.

His eyebrows rose as he saw her seemingly thinking over his instructions. 'Do it, Jordan. You have no idea how much it will drive me mad.'

She nodded her head and her right hand slid down her stomach, into her neatly trimmed pubic hair. Finding her already swollen nub, she began rubbing it in tight circles. Her face was already distorting a bit and Severus had to use great restraint to prevent himself from stopping her right there and brutally taking her.

'Slow at first, dear. As I remove more and more clothes, you can go faster.' He looked down at his belt and as a second thought looked back up to her with a stern expression. 'But you are not to come before I am done. Am I clear?'

Nodding her head, she went about her task, noting how hard it was going to be if he didn't hurry up. As he removed his belt, he saw her hand move a little bit quicker, and the pained look of her face grow. If he didn't want her to come, he'd have to make haste because she already looked like her coil was ready to unwind. Although, the thought of her going to the edge of her breaking point and then succumbing before his naked form made him practically bob in approval.

Moving at a genial pace, he unzipped his trousers. She was straining above him. 'Severus, please hurry up. I wont be able to stand it if you don't.'

He did not respond. He only stared into her eyes and took in her form. She looked so beautiful laid out before him. This image had been a long time fantasy for him in their earlier days, but seeing it come to fruition before his eyes was at least 10 times more erotic than he recently thought possible.

Letting his trousers finally fall to the ground, he stepped out of them and saw her hand quicken just a bit more. She was now struggling to keep her eyes open, a sure sign she was coming unwound. 'Severus, please…I can't hold much longer.'

Inwardly, he was reveling in the fact that Jordan couldn't even last five minutes thinking of him and writhing under her own hand. Pulling his boxers off in one fail swoop he saw her contort her face in a way that let him know she was suppressing her dire need of release. Climbing on the end of their bed, he spoke to her. 'How many times has this scene played out over the years, Jordan? How many times have you wanted to feel my touch and know that my cock was going to ravage you?'

She looked like she was trying to answer him. He hadn't expected that, but he welcomed it with open arms. Finding her voice yet still remaining restrained, she spoke. 'At least twice a day. Sometimes more, depending on what you said to me that day, or… Oh my god… or if you touched me.'

'Wow. What a wanton little girl you are, my darling. Practically begging for me to fuck you for years…'

'Severus, PLEASE. Can I come now? Please let me come, please.' She whined out, completely amiss.

He leaned back on his knees to get a good look at her. Soaking in the very look of her, he spoke clear and deep. 'Very well. You may come _if_ you tell me why you come first.'

'FOR YOU. For you. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU. Oh god, Severus please.' She blurted out. He was amazed at her need and upon hearing this, bobbed his own approval.

'Good girl. Now, come for me.' He all but whispered. This sent her completely over the edge, writhing and screaming his name before him. Her fingers still went at her quim, and he could clearly see her moisture accumulating before him. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his whole life. Turning his head in wonder at her still thrashing around, he felt more love for her than he had ever felt for anyone in his entire life. That wasn't many people and this wasn't the first time he felt it either, but this was a moment he could feel it as if it were tangible. He needed to have her and he needed to have her now.

As she came down from her orgasm, she felt his long, nimble fingers at her entrance. One slipped inside and immediately started coaxing her to another release. She reacted to him, by trying to grab ahold of some part of him. Seeing her doing this, he situated himself to where she could grab onto his shoulder for support. This made his fingers hit her g-spot with perfect accuracy, making her almost come again that instant.

It wasn't long before she again started to careen into her abyss, him stroking her velvet walls with a usually unattainable friction. When she felt herself contract he let out a grunt that told her he was close to his own completion.

Removing his fingers from her, he positioned himself and thrust into her mercilessly. Her back arched and she emitted a guttural cry that he replied to with his own sigh of pleasure. He moved at a steadfast pace, making her moan as she felt every bit of him stroke her again and again.

He thought of nothing else but the way her whole body reacted to him, her walls tightened around him, her breasts leapt back and forth with every thrust, and vocally, she seemed to be getting louder and louder the longer he went on.

This only egged him on, as his hands slid up her body, stopping at her chest. Cupping her silken mounds, he buried his face in them, not missing a beat with his thrusts. He was kissing her soft skin with unmarked passion, her begging him to continue.

Softly nipping at her flesh, his lips rose to her nipples and he pecked them before completely sucking her left one fully into his mouth. She began convulsing under him, he could feel her walls tighten and spasm. He didn't stop his thrusting. In fact, if it was possible, he moved even faster, making her scream in delight.

His lips found their way back to her chest and he resumed his previous task with vigor. Her yelps and whimpers, bringing him that much closer to completion.

Moving to her other, neglected bud, he began ravaging it as he did the other. After showing it the same amount of attention, he raised up to look into her eyes. She was a sight below him, her hair now damp with sweat and there was a glaze of a after sex bliss encrypted in her face in addition to a distorted look of passion as her next orgasm was about to be in full swing.

He changed his pace as he felt his mind turn into goo. With each long stride, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to erupting inside her. She was now begging him to come in her and it only took two more deep thrusts before her commands were answered. They both went into a state of shock as they cried out each other's names, Jordan's was long and drawn out, while Severus' was short and repetitive. It was as intense as their other orgasms except this one made them both feel as if they had emptied themselves, emotionally and physically.

When his release finally came to a stop, he let himself go limp on top of her, careful not to crush her in the process. Their bodies were practically stuck together by the amount of sweat that had accumulated throughout the course of their antics, but neither of them cared for the moment. Both of them were desperately trying to catch their breaths and as Jordan lulled her eyes open to look at Severus above her, she couldn't help but grin at him. 'You never cease to amaze me, Severus Snape.'

Sighing, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. 'Likewise, my love.'

They lay there for a few more minutes before Jordan finally felt like she could breathe again. With a sarcastic tone to her voice, she looked up at him and spoke. 'I thought I was supposed to be resting tonight.'

He simpered at her. 'What Poppy doesn't know won't hurt her. Now, go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. Then the real fun begins…'

She chuckled before letting him roll over to his side of the bed. Before she could move again, she felt a nonverbal _scourgify_ charm erase the sweat and grime of their hardcore lovemaking. With that, she snuggled up to his side and he gladly placed a flat palm on her bum before pulling her into him. They lay there dozing in and out of their bliss when Jordan spoke up. 'Sev?'

There was a beat before he replied. 'Hmm?'

'I love you.' She said before kissing him on the nose.

Smiling he kissed her back, 'And I love you, my darling.'

With their own special way of telling each other goodnight, they opted to go to sleep, feeling completely at home in each other's embrace.


	29. Chapter 29

As the morning light crept through their room, Jordan's eyes shot open. She couldn't contain her excitement for the day ahead because Quiddich tryouts were today. She had always been a fan of Quiddich and although she didn't play, she was an avid member of the crowd.

Jumping out of bed, she noticed she wasn't the only one awake. Severus had propped himself up on the headboard and was reading before he was interrupted by her enthusiastic display. Giving her a wry smile and a cocked eyebrow, he spoke. 'I wish I got that kind of fervent response in the morning.'

Huffing she jumped back onto their bed and crawled up to him, 'I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always excited to see you.' Taking his book away from him, she laid it flat on the bed and straddled him. Flipping her hair over, she gave him a smirk. 'Good Morning…'

He passively looked at her. 'I was reading that.'

Giggling, she planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He couldn't help but return it has her arms came up to encircle his neck. His hands came up to cup her bum as he pulled her into him.

Before he could get too shaken, she pulled away from him. 'We have Quidditch today.'

Sighing, he smiled. 'That we do, my dear. I assume that is the reason for your frolicking about?'

'That and this very dire wizard that I woke up next to.' Picking up his book, she looked back at him. 'He's very well educated, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know his way around a bedroom.'

'I do believe that is in fact _the_ reason he does know his way around a bedroom. But don't tell his fiancé. She may think he's just talented.' He said in a sarcastic tone, before snatching his book away from her and setting it on the side table.

Giggling, she ran her fingers through his hair. 'We should be getting ready.'

He grumbled. 'Oh but why, Mum? I just want five more minutes to play.' He said before going for her neck and tumbling them forward into the middle of the bed. His hands elongated her arms above her and held them there before she spoke again. 'Well, my hands seem to be tied.'

A deep chuckle sounded from his chest, making her break out in goose bumps as he nipped at her skin below him. Leaning up, he looked her square in the eye. 'No, you're right. We need to make an appearance at breakfast or Minerva will think we've completely gone off he deep end.'

Sighing, she replied. 'Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another.' Her eyes lowering themselves to his rising length below them.

Removing himself from atop her, he made his way to their bathroom. 'I'll deal with it. You go wake Caroline. She'll be cross with us if we don't give her enough time to prepare, and if she's anything like you, she'll be in a giddy mood this morning.'

Laughing at him, she rose and pulled on his robe before opening the door. There was a thud below her and she looked down to find Caroline nestled up on the floor. She bent down to try and rouse her when her eyes shot open. Grinning, Jordan chuckled at her. 'Sleeping well?'

There was a sour expression on her face. 'I should hardly think so.' She then picked herself up and stormed over to her room, leaving Jordan confused in her own doorway.

Pulling herself up, she knocked on Caroline's door. 'Caroline, sweetie, is something wrong?'

'It's not important, Mum. I'll be out in a second.' She heard from the other side of the door.

Not convinced, she replied. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

'Yes, Mum! I'm fine. Don't you need to get dressed too?' Came the more hassled voice of her daughter.

Knowing something was wrong, she walked away from her daughter's room and back into hers before closing the door. Severus' head poked out of the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth, but there was an expression on his face that meant he wanted to know what was going on.

Walking over to their drawers, she sighed. 'I'm not quite sure what's wrong with her, but she was very short with me. It looked like she slept in front of our door last night.'

She heard the sound of water running and him spiting before his form appeared in the doorway again. 'That's odd. Why would she ever do a thing like that?'

Handing him his boxers, she raised her shoulders. 'I don't know. You didn't lock the door last night did you?'

Puling up his boxers, his face deadpanned. 'Oh fuck. I did.'

Looking back at him, she gave him a pained expression. 'Severus, what if she needed us during the night and couldn't get in?'

He looked affronted. 'Well, would you rather her walk right in on us like we were last night? I'm sure that would explain all she needed to know about our sex lives in one fail swoop, would it not?'

With her underwear in place, she returned his sarcastic comment with a stern look. 'We both have wands, we should have unlocked it when we were getting ready to go to sleep.'

Pulling his trousers and white button up on, he grumbled. 'Why do we have to unlock it for her, what could she have possibly needed from us that late?'

Taking her green, wool swing dress from him, she unzipped it and stepped in. 'What if she had a nightmare or something and needed us? That's a duty we have as parents, Severus. We have to be available to her at all times.'

Shoving his frock coat on over his shoulders, he turned her around and zipped her dress up. 'Yes, but I'm not going to have a recipe for disaster waiting to happen. Maybe we do need to talk to her about it.'

Turning around she started buttoning up his buttons, as he tied his cravat. 'What sex? No, Severus. She's way to young. She hasn't even started puberty yet.'

Picking up both of their cloaks, he handed hers to her. 'Well, we need to have some type of conversation with her, and I'm not giving her that talk. So, either we keep locking our door or we talk about it. Take your pick.'

Sliding on her flats, and pulling her hair up into a loose bun, she thought. 'Maybe we should just see what's wrong with her first?'

'There's nothing wrong with me.' Came an affronted voice from their doorway. 'I don't need the sex talk from you either, because I've investigated all I need to and I'm over it.'

Turning around, Severus and Jordan both eyed her. 'What do you mean by that?' Jordan asked.

She was still short with them. 'I've done the necessary research and I'm done with it. I want to be a kid for as long as possible. Kids don't have sex. Thus, I'm done learning about it. Now, let's go. We're going to be late for breakfast and having everyone asking why we were late is that last thing I need right now.' Turning from the room, they looked at each other.

'Well, I guess that solved that problem.' Severus muttered.

'I guess so. What did she mean by 'necessary research' though?'

Taking her hand and walking with her, he thought. 'I don't know. Let's not badger her for it right now though. The truth will come to the light soon enough.'

Jordan was troubled by Caroline's attitude this morning. It was a little more bristly than usual. Was she mad at her and Severus for something? She had seemed perfectly fine when she went to bed. But why did she find her asleep in front of their door this morning? Deciding to push the conundrum off until later, she walked with her family to Breakfast. Thoroughly awaiting the day ahead of them regardless.

Walking up to the Great Hall, Caroline's attitude didn't seem to change. Especially when Severus told her they would see her at tryouts. Caroline simply nodded her head and strode toward the main entrance, leaving them both with stunned looks on their faces.

Jordan pulled Severus' arm a bit and he followed her to the teacher's entrance. 'I'm going to find out what's happened to her if it's the last thing I do.' He mumbled before opening the door for her.

She smiled at him. He was never one to look into something unless he felt it was truly important. So, Jordan knew their daughter's demeanor was unnerving him almost as much as it was unnerving her. Severus would get to the bottom of this. He loved a challenge and took drastic measures to see that he got the results he wanted. It was one of his most Slytherin like traits. She just hoped he didn't have to go to such drastic measures to get results with her.

As they moved along the table, the staff looked up at them, most of them with knowing smirks. Even Minerva gave Jordan a wink as Severus pulled her chair out for her. Her glance moved upward to catch Severus rolling his eyes at the staff as a whole. He sat down beside her and looked out over the crowd of students gathered in front of them. Most of the student's were going about their business, but almost every older Slytherin was having difficulty keeping their eyes off of their Heads of House. The first years acted as if nothing was new and ate freely, excited to see what Quiddich had in store for them.

Severus was halfway through his meal before Minerva leaned over to him and asked him about something. They seemed to be in agreement as Jordan noticed he was shaking his head and giving the headmistress side glances of approval.

Pomona was sitting beside her today. As she tried to overhear Severus and Minerva's conversation, the Herbology professor captured her hand. Turning to look at her, she saw the witch's smiling face. 'Good Morning, Pomona.' She stated briefly, biting into her toast.

'Good Morning, dear. How are you holding up?' She replied with a knowing countenance.

'I'm doing well.' She answered shortly.

Pomona seemed to be deciding whether or not to say something, and in a few seconds, she seemed to make her decision. 'How's your head?'

Realizing she knew about her and Severus' antics yesterday, she straightened up. 'I see Poppy has loose lips…'

Pomona chuckled. 'No, she came to tell Minerva yesterday and I just so happened to be around. I assure you everyone else's suspicions are only that. Worst-case scenario, they think you've been humping each other like mad.'

Jordan cleared her throat. 'Good to know we are the center of everyone's gossip.'

'It's just because no one could ever imagine Severus doing such a thing. Then you throw your own beauty into it and it just becomes a bit unusual. It'll soon be over though. At this rate you'll be pregnant in no time.'

Jordan rolled her eyes. 'I wish I was so you all would shut the hell up.'

Pomona could have been affronted, but she thought Jordan's annoyance with her was precious. 'Ah yes. We'll soon be watching over the little tikes with their long raven hair and short tempers.'

'You're excited now, but just you wait Professor. You especially will become fond of the Snape's.' Luna said from beside her. As Pomona stood to let her and Neville sit beside their friend, she chuckled. 'Who would've known? Two years ago, I was trying to set the old coot up with my sister.'

Upon hearing this Severus turned and peered up at her. 'I hope you aren't talking about what I think you're talking about, Pomona.'

Jordan giggled at his tone of voice and placed her hand on his knee to help him calm down. 'What is it, Sev? Are you too embarrassed to talk about other women that have almost been in your good graces?'

He looked at her as if he were challenged. 'If we can talk about those poor souls then maybe we should talk about those who tried and failed to get in yours as well.' He retorted as his eyebrow rose up.

Her gaze instantly turned to her food. Severus turned to Pomona and gave her an unadulterated look. 'I guess that's a negative. Too bad though. Those are some great stories.'

Luna piped up beside Jordan. 'I remember when Draco wouldn't give up asking her to Yule Ball…'

Jordan shoved her fork full of eggs into her mouth. 'I wish I could…'

'That was the first time I met you Jordan. You might not remember. You had a nasty look on your face as you past by me. Almost as nasty as Professor Snape's when he came out after you.'

'He was a little shit for trying to make her go with him after she already said no. I mean what was he expecting?' Severus drawled as he inwardly laughed at her. 'I'm sorry, Jordan…' He held her hand and kissed it. She seemed to brighten up a bit until he spoke again. 'We'll talk about it later, when you're not around.'

Hitting him on the chest, she went back to take the last bite of her eggs. 'You're such a tosser, Severus Snape.'

The staff around them laughed while Jordan and Minerva shared a glance. Standing, she took the seat next to Minerva. 'I swear, that man is going to be the death of me. He knows me to well.'

Minerva laughed. 'That's what I hear. I hope your antics aren't as problematic in the future, dear.'

She sighed. 'It was honestly my fault. If I hadn't been so… expressive, we could have avoided the debacle all together.'

'I hope so dear. So, I was just telling Severus of an idea I had. How would you feel about a ball around the New Year?'

Jordan's face brightened. 'That sounds exciting, what's the occasion?'

'It's a celebration for the war finally coming to an end. I will admit I had another idea as well. Severus said he would talk to you about it, but I'm going to mention it anyway. How would you feel about having a commencement ceremony before the Ball? It's only an idea, dear. So, don't feel pressured to say yes.'

Jordan thought about her proposition for a moment. 'I like the idea Minerva. Severus and I will no doubt discuss it.'

'That's all I ask, dear. I did remember you saying a winter wedding would be nice. Anyway, just let me know. I really must run, I have a meeting to catch. Have fun with Quiddich tryouts.'

'Oh, I'm sure it will be eventful.' She said trying to keep her excitement in check.

'Is it wrong for me to hope you don't have a good showing?' She mused as she rose from her seat.

Jordan laughed at her. 'I dare say you'll be disappointed, Minerva. The House cup will no doubt find it's way back to mine and Severus' mantle, where it belongs.'

The Headmistress smirked down a her as she moved back beside Severus. 'Funny for a second there, I thought I was speaking with your husband.'

It was then that the morning owl post came through. The Great Hall was soon flooded with owls dropping mail, packages, and newspapers alike. Jordan immediately tensed as she saw a familiar owl flying toward her with a red envelope. 'Fucking Christ.' She couldn't help but mutter as Severus turned to her to see what was wrong.

It dropped in front of her and she looked down at it as if their family owl had dropped a dead animal in front of her. The longer she eyed it, the more it started to spout and sputter. Severus soon grew agitated and grabbed her hand. 'Honestly, Jordan, just open it. It'll explode if you don't.'

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the tab on the crimson envelope. She closed her eyes as the letter came to life, her mother's shrill voice roaring through the Hall. 'JORDAN ELIZABETH BROOKS! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING?! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YOU FLOUNCE BACK TO THAT GOD FORSAKEN SCHOOL AND NOW YOU'RE CANOODLING WITH TRAIDERS! YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR FATHER DOESN'T CATCH WIND OF THIS! YOU HAVE EMBARASSED THIS FAMILY ENOUGH WITH YOUR LARKS AT THAT SCHOOL AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS INJUSTICE. I SUGGEST YOU NIP THIS IN THE BUD BEFORE THE NEW YEAR OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL COME TO THAT SCHOOL AND SET YOU STRAIGHT. I BETTER RECEIVE A LETTER BACK FROM YOU SOON, OR THAT MOUTHY WOMAN YOU CALL A HEADMISTRESS WILL BE SEEING ME IN HER OFFICE. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I HOPE HE'S FUCKING YOU UP GOOD. HE ALWAYS OVERENDULGED AT MEETINGS OF OLD, THE CAD. ALSO, HE'S AT LEAST TEN YEARS OLDER THAN YOU AND THE SNARKIEST MAN I'VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE, AND BELIEVE ME I'VE MET MY SHARE THROUGH YOUR FATHER'S WORK. YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE SUCH A DISAPOINTMENT. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE EVEN MINE. YOU TWO ARE THE WORST CHILDREN I COULD HAVE POSSIBLY- EHJASNF LK…' In a flash of flame, the letter blew up. Leaving Elaine standing behind it, with her wand drifting downward.

Jordan looked at her; surprised she would do such a thing. Minerva spoke before her or Severus could. 'Fifty points to Slytherin for shutting that conniving woman up, Ms. Brooks. Bravo! However, if I catch you raising your wand to or near a Professor again, I'll expel you.'

She nodded her head and looked at Jordan with pain-filled eyes. 'No one is going to talk about my family like that, even my grandmother.'

Glaring around the now silent Hall, Severus stood. 'Don't you all have tryouts to get to instead of sticking your nose into your professor's personal business! Get out of here, or I'll double your workload for the term!'

There was a bustle as every single student rose and practically ran from the Great Hall, leaving behind Caroline, Sam, and Elaine.

The staff looked at the now inebriated Literature Professor. Neville walked up to Jordan and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving Severus a look of concern.

Severus' hand moved to her other shoulder and he bent down to whisper in her ear. 'She will not get away with this, but at least we know for sure that your brother is on our side now. Drop it until we can get somewhere private though. We have to play the game, and that means you need to act like what she said doesn't bother you.'

Nodding her head, she looked up to him as her hand moved to Neville's. 'I'm fine, Neville. She can be as conniving as she wants, I've never changed because she wanted me to and I sure as hell am not starting now.'

He smiled at her as he moved on, looking at Pomona and Minerva for support. 'Walk with us to the pitch, Jordan.' Minerva ordered. 'You too, Severus.'

Without another word, they walked out of the teacher's entrance. Jordan eyed Severus as he took her hand. Looking at their three, he motioned them to go on. Caroline was the last to turn, but gave him a reassuring glance as she ran to catch up with her friends.

Leaving the school, Minerva and Pomona were flush with the Snape's. Looking at them apologetically, Minerva spoke. 'I could have sworn I told Hagrid to keep an eye out for that owl and screen whatever postage it carried. That should have never happened, much less in front of students.'

Jordan shook her head. 'Honestly, Minerva, don't blame yourself. It did nothing but fuel my hatred for that family even more than I thought possible.'

'At least you know Benedict has told her his feelings on the matter. She wouldn't have mentioned him otherwise. I just thought we were done with their mistreatment of you. Haven't they done enough?'

'Apparently not.' Severus spat. 'We need to increase the wards, Minerva. I'm not having her set foot on the grounds.'

'Yes, I agree with you, Severus. We may not have been able to keep you away from them in the past, dear, but I assure you; they will not cross the gates under any circumstances. Filius and I will go out later and strengthen them, Severus you are welcome to join if you like.'

'I'm afraid I can't, Minerva. They know the secret to my wards and could break through them in a heartbeat.'

Minerva eyed him. 'Old habits die hard, Severus? Do you mean to tell me you've protected the castle with Dark Magic for years?'

His eyebrow shot up. 'I like to think of it as extremely old magic, but yes. Emmeline and Oliver are in a select group of people that could break through it in a heartbeat if they figured out what it was.'

'Hmm…' Minerva hummed as she took in this information. 'Very well. I will part with you for the moment. If I don't see you before tomorrow, I hope you have a pleasant first day, Jordan. Keep me posted on our other matter as well.'

'We have one trying to split us apart and the other trying to speed up the process. I do believe these old bats are going to drive me insane.' Severus mumbled to Jordan as Minerva turned and walked back toward the castle.

This livened her spirits again, just as Severus hoped it would. They climbed the steps to the teacher's box, just as Jeremy Russell and Jamie Carmichael, the Slytherin team captains, stepped onto the field.

Sitting down in the middle of Severus, Luna, Neville, Pomona, Filius, Poppy, and Hermione; Jordan's eyes were already set on the flying brooms in front of them. It wasn't long before Draco came and sat beside Severus, drawing Luna's attention from the game.

'Draco! We were just talking about you! Do you remember asking Jordan to the Yule Ball incessantly during our forth year?'

Draco's hands instinctively shot down to cover his manhood, remembering Jordan's final denial. 'How could I forget…'

Severus' chest roared with laughter.

Draco's glance turned to his Godfather's. 'What are you laughing at? You didn't even punish her! In fact you punished me! Not surprising though, she never got punished.'

'That is a lie and you know it. I think she was punished more than the golden trio over here. And you deserved it. That was the third time you'd asked her and I distinctly remember what you said to her in dance class that day. Everything you were dealt, you deserved.' Severus drawled, noticing Jordan was slightly shivering in the cooling air. Moving his hand inside her cloak, he pulled her into him.

She looked up at him as she lay her head on his shoulder. Luna briefly swooned before responding to Severus' comment. 'How exactly did this whole thing come about?'

Jordan looked at her and sighed, raising up to her full height. 'Fine. I'll recant the musings of a complete fool.'

~One month before Yule Ball: Jordan's Eighth year~

It was a rather cold November night when Jordan decided to read in the Slytherin common room with Charlotte instead of her reading nook. Charlotte had been badgering her to 'quit being a hermit' for weeks now, and she finally gave in, tired of hearing the words coming out of her mouth.

Charlotte was carrying on with Becky, Will, and Justin, seemingly not paying attention to her at all. Rolling her eyes, she sat back in one of the high backed chairs and pulled out her book on non-verbal spells. She was mulling over it when she thought about the dour wizard that had been teaching her how to complete the more difficult spells over the past few months.

Her reverie was interrupted when the small, platinum blonde form of Draco Malfoy leaned against her chair and commented on her book. 'I thought you would've been done with Non-verbal's by now, Brooks, what's wrong? Dumbing yourself down just to spend more time with good old, Sev?'

She didn't even look up from her book, although she wanted to sock him straight in the mouth for calling him that. 'What do you want, Draco?'

He drew himself to his full length. 'I've come to let you know that you have the luxury of me escorting you to the Yule Ball.'

She glanced up from her book and eyed him for a moment, trying to gage whether he was being serious or not and it wasn't long before she realized just how serious he indeed was. She couldn't keep herself from laughing.

His face grew stern. 'Do you think this is a joke? Many girls would love to go with me and I've chosen you! Stop laughing at me!'

'Honestly, Draco, do you really think I'd go with anyone much less a…fourth year? I'm Head Girl! I could go with anyone I wanted to, and you most certainly are the last person on that list.'

If looks could kill, she would've been dead right there. 'Malfoy men don't give up that easily, Jordan. You _will_ be going with me to Yule Ball, and we _will_ have a good time. You're even going to give me some type of favor for making your night so spectacular.'

The urge to send him careening towards the stone walls of the common room was rising, but she kept her head. 'Oh, really? Is that so? Do tell, what exactly did you have in mind?'

He blushed a bit, nodding his head to the side and looking back up at her, square in the eye. 'Well…You have a mouth, I have a cock. We could make magic, bab- AH! JORDAN! WHAT THE HELL? PUT ME DOWN!'

Draco was now dangling above them upside down from his right ankle. Everyone in the common room observed them and started laughing at the poor boy, including his friends. Jordan walked up to look him dead in his upside down eyes. 'Actually, Draco, I'm not dumbing myself down. I'm learning more advanced non-verbal spells. This one isn't even in textbooks. But, I digress.' Stepping in closer to him her words dripped out of her mouth like a fine poison. 'No one, and I repeat, no one tells what I'm going to do. I wouldn't put my mouth on any part of your body if my life depended on it. So, go find somebody else to boss around.'

It was then that she dropped him on his arse, in the middle of the common room. A roar of laughter erupted all around them as she picked up her book and turned to leave. As she did so, she saw her Head of House eyeing her from the entrance with a faint tint of what she thought was a smirk, but it was gone before she could confirm. She walked by him with her shoulders square. 'Good Evening, Professor.' She said as she strode by, walking out of the common room and into the castle.

Severus couldn't help, but laugh at his Godson. _What a fucking sod_, he thought before leaving him to his own embarrassment.

~Two weeks before Yule Ball: Still Jordan's Eighth Year~

Draco had been furious with Jordan for embarrassing him in such a way, but he was even more upset with Severus for watching it and not putting a stop to it. For most people, this would have made them stay as far away as possible from Jordan, but this only made him want her even more. He trailed her for weeks, watching how she acted around other people. He was surprised. For the most part, she didn't hang around anybody too long, save Charlotte and the group that always hung around her.

He caught glimpse of two different boys asking her to the ball as well, but she turned them down as fast as they could ask her. What was her problem? Did she not like guys? She did hang around Charlotte quite a bit… It then dawned on Draco. She was in love with Charlotte. This once again would have sent others running for the hills, but Draco was an accepting person and with a little prodding anybody could suck a dick.

He was a man with a goal. He found himself staring at her during meal times, watching her put things into her mouth with such finesse. _Oh, my god. I need her._ He thought to himself. It was before her Potions class that day that he swallowed his pride again and walked up to her. She instantly was cold.

'Can I help you, Draco?' She asked with a dour countenance.

'Ah, yea. Um…I was just…wondering…you don't have to or anything, but… Your mouth is just so beautiful… and I need it! I need it now!' He then lurched for her face just as Severus was opening his door to let them in.

Jordan jolted backwards just as he went for her mouth and slapped him clear across the face. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing? Was I not clear enough the first time? I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. To. Yule. Ball. With. You. God, get it through your thick scull, you twit.' She then marched in front of Severus into the Potions classroom, leaving both men in a state of shock.

Draco turned around and looked at him. 'Aren't you going to do something or are you just going to keep letting her get away with assaulting me?'

Severus closed the door on his now full classroom and sauntered over to Draco. 'The way I choose to punish or not punish my students is none of your concern. Now get to class, Mr. Malfoy.'

Draco looked as if his tether of sanity had snapped. Severus never called him Mr. Malfoy. He was Draco. Always Draco. He went to speak, but before he could, Severus had seized him by the robes.

'You listen, Draco, and you listen well. If you don't leave her alone, I swear you'll regret it. I will punish you if I hear or see you pull a stunt like that again. Do you hear me?'

'Yes, sir.' He said as Severus let him go. The look he gave him was the scariest he'd ever seen be targeted at him. 'Go!' Severus spat.

Gulping he stormed away. Making Severus roll his eyes as he threw open his door and launched into his lesson for the day.

~One Week Until Yule Ball: Draco's Doom~

It was a week before the ball when Severus led the fourth years and above into an open classroom during their study hour. If it was possible, he was more dour than usual because he was teaching them protocol for Ballroom Dancing. He was quite good at it, but he loathed having to actually touch people, much less his students. However, when he saw Jordan step into the classroom with just as dour of an expression as his, he had an idea.

She had told him a few nights prior that she was being bombarded with people asking her to the Ball and Draco was one of the tamer of them. She was growing more and more cross as the days wore on and he could tell her mental capacities were wearing down quickly. So, he decided he would liven her spirits a bit the only way he knew how.

As everyone sat down in front of him, his eyes closed on her and her alone. 'Today, I have the pleasure, if you could call it that, to teach you all the art of Ballroom dance.' There was a grumble throughout the crowd. 'Yes, yes I know I want to be here as much if not less than you do. Hopefully, you all are better at this than you are at Potions or we don't have a hope in the world. Now, Ms. Brooks, would you assist me?'

Jordan's eyes widened and he saw Charlotte give her an overly excited look. 'M-Me?'

'Yes. You're Head Girl, it's one of your duties.' He drawled lazily as he walked toward her and held out his hand. He knew very well that this was not one of her duties, but Jordan got enough cheek for him showing favoritism towards her already. This would not be another offence on that list of 'trespasses.'

'Oh! Yes, of course.' She blurted out as she placed her hand in his. There was a warmth as he pulled her up on her feet and walked with her to the center of the floor. Her heart was beating about a thousand beats a minute and she felt as if she would faint if he touched her anymore.

Turning around to face her, he noticed her red cheeks and smirked a bit at her. He then turned to the crowd and his eyes instantly met with Draco's. He was giving her a hungry look that Severus didn't like one bit, but for the time being, he let it slide. 'Now, Ms. Brooks, if you would grasp my waist with your left hand and place your right on my shoulder.'

Giving him a double take, she spoke without thinking. 'I'm sorry, grasp your what?'

He rolled his eyes, becoming impatient. 'My waist, Jordan. Come on.'

'Ah! Ok.' She said as she slowly palmed his wool coat. Her breath quickened as she felt the prickly fabric beneath her hand.

'Calm yourself, please, Jordan. This is treat for you.' He mumbled making her face grow even redder.

She nodded her head as he spoke to the rest of them. 'Gentleman, you will then place your hands like so.' He took Jordan's right hand and cupped it in his own out from them before placing his own hand on her waist.

'Personally, if we could keep our hands above our ladies waists, I would be much obliged. I will give detention if I see any wondering hands, so be on guard. Plus, any unwanted advances are highly inappropriate. Salazar Slytherin was a complete gentleman, and I expect you to be as well. Now, with that out of the way, partner up.'

Everyone moved around them as Severus gave her the run down of what he was about to do. She nodded her head to him as her adrenaline skyrocketed. With everyone partnered up, Severus went on. 'Now, Ladies, I hate to break it to you, but the male leads, so make sure you follow him. A waltz is a simple 1-2-3 step, but you must pay attention. Jordan, if you could please.'

He then pulled her into him and her breath hitched, but she followed his movements as he told her. As they went on, Severus spoke to the others. 'See? Simple. And when you get the hang of it, you can add pleasantries, for example-' He then stepped out quickly and dipped Jordan elegantly before pulling her back up. 'So, get to it. Ms. Brooks you are free to dance or critique.'

Jordan nodded her head as he stepped away from her and bowed slightly. He then milled around the room in his usual style, chiding anyone who was doing it wrong. Jordan moved around too when Draco caught her eye. He stepped forward and bowed. 'No harm, No foul, Jordan. All I ask for is one dance.'

Thinking about it for a moment, her blasted kindness kicked in and she stepped forward and took his hand. He was a remarkable dancer, apparently he had been taught before. 'Who taught you how to dance so well, Draco?' She asked in her surprise.

He smirked. 'Who taught you?'

Her glance then moved to Severus who was throwing his hands up in annoyance. 'He's quite spirited in his teaching, is he not?'

'Almost as spirited as you are with dancing.' Draco muttered.

She turned to him. 'I'm surprised at how well you're taking this, Draco. To be honest, I had expected the worst.'

He grinned. 'It's ok, Jordan. I know you're a lesbian. No big deal.'

She stopped dead in her tracks. 'WHAT?'

He looked up at her as if she were crazy. 'Yea, I found you out. You're in love with Charlotte Pendragon. It's ok, Jordan. No one will care.'

Her eyes were aflame as she gripped his robes and pulled him into her, kneeing him right in the balls. Draco dropped to the floor screeching in agony as Jordan yelled at him from above. The rest of the Slytherins had now stopped and took in the sight before them. 'Just because I wouldn't go to that blasted ball with you does not mean I don't enjoy cock! You're a filthy little Cretan and if you come near me again, I'll hex your bullocks off and shove them up your arse.' She then looked up to Severus who had a look of utter shock etched across his face. 'May I be dismissed, please?'

Before he could think, he answered her. 'Yes, you may.' As she stormed out of the classroom he forcefully grabbed Draco by the back of the neck. 'Get up!'

'She's killed me. I'm dying. I'll never be able to fuck anybody again.' Draco squealed.

'What did I tell you would happen if you kept this up? Three weeks of infirmary duty. Goyle, take him to Pomfrey and make sure he isn't hurt bad enough to warrant _never being able to fuck again_.'

Goyle nodded his head and took Draco from the room as Severus rolled his eyes. Turning, he took in the gaping crowd. 'What are you gawking for? Get back to work! I don't get paid to let you stand about! Zambini, you're in charge until I get back. If any of you are missing or not showing improvement by the time I get back, you'll be sorting rat spleens in my office until June.'

As everyone rushed to start dancing again, Severus left. Making his way to the third floor where he, no doubt, knew that Jordan would be.

Coming up on her, he could hear her sniffling. He prepared himself for the worst as he came into view. She turned away from him, wiping her eyes. 'I'm sorry, sir. I just couldn't take it anymore.'

He sighed and stepped closer. 'May I sit?'

She nodded her head to him and he took his usual spot across from her. He was silent for a while. She still was sniffling, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. Pulling out his handkerchief, he handed it to her. 'Everyone has their breaking point, Jordan.'

Reluctantly taking it, she leaned back. 'Yes, but I'm supposed to be tolerant of everyone in our house, including stupid fourth year boys.'

'Might I ask what he said to you to warrant his reward?'

She looked at him warily. 'It's indecent, sir.'

'Honestly, I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard already. So, out with it.'

Sighing, she told him. 'He started a few weeks ago. I told you all but one thing he said then.'

'And I'm assuming this choice phrase is what had him dangling by his ankle up in the air.'

'Yes. He said that I was going to go with him and I was going to enjoy myself so much that I was going to reciprocate. Jokingly I asked him what he had in mind and he had the audacity to say and I quote, 'You have a mouth, I have a cock. We can make magic, babe''

Severus' eyebrows receded into his hairline. 'I'm surprised you didn't hex him, then and there. The boy has his father's mouth, no doubt about that.'

'He's lucky I didn't transfigure him into a bug and step on him.' She spat.

'What happened today is what I'm most concerned about. I assume it was worse than before?'

'Not in hindsight, but he shared a lovely little theory he had with me. He was under the impression that because I was turning down boys left and right, that I am in fact a lesbian. Oh! And it doesn't end there. I'm apparently in love with Charlotte.'

Severus took this new development in. 'What an idiot. That was a well-placed knee, Ms. Brooks. I'll give you 30 points for that, but I can't have you cursing, especially not in front of a crowd of your peers. So, I'm afraid I'll have to take ten points, but Brava! He was squealing like a split hog.'

She giggled. 'It was well-placed wasn't it?'

'I dare say your problem with badgering boys is solved, but I can't help but wonder something Jordan.'

She looked at him expectantly. 'What, sir?'

'Why aren't you going with a date? Merlin knows Charlotte will be all over somebody and I hope it's not that Justin Payne. The boy has been punished enough.'

_Because I can't go with you, you idiot_. She thought before thinking on her feet. 'There was no one that caught my eye. I'm looking forward to it though. I'll finally have the chance to stay at this one.'

He gave her a warning glance. 'And who's fault was that?'

She sighed. 'It was all mine, regardless, there was just… no one I could go with.'

'Is that by choice, or design that no one came along?' He asked wondering whether she was holding out for someone she legitimately _couldn't_ take.

'Design.' She answered shortly.

'Who is he?' He asked unknowingly.

_You! Do you honestly not notice me throwing myself at you constantly? _She thought before answering him. 'I'm not sure I'm permitted to say.'

He held his hand up. 'Ok. You don't want to tell me. That's fine by me. Just see that you keep your emotions in check, yes?'

She nodded her head. 'I will. Thank you for using me as an example by the way. You're a great person to learn from.'

'Don't mention it. You're a great learner. I must go check on these dunderheads, but shall I expect you at eight o' clock for non-verbal's?'

She smiled up at him. 'Yes, sir. I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

He nodded his head to her as he stood and walked down the hall, leaving them both wondering about each other's unproclaimed feelings.

~Present~

'He wouldn't talk to me for months, but it wasn't like I minded. He was a spineless pig.' Jordan said motioning towards Draco.

'You could have made me a eunuch and I'm the one who was a pig? Ok Jordan.' Draco mused.

Severus hit him in the ribs. 'You were a pig. You went down like one too. That's what you get for running your mouth. Did you think I was kidding when I told you about all of those times your father ended up in the same position on the floor?'

'No, but you were with him sometimes, so you have no room to talk!' Draco muttered back.

'Personally, I would think Professor Snape is quite the gentleman when it comes to dating.' Luna mused. 'From what I've seen, he's been nothing but gentle with Jordan.'

'Yes, but we all have our phases. Mine happened to be after I first took the mark.' He shook his head thinking back on his debauchery. 'But, people change and they learn… and then you have Lucius who is the exact same as he was the day I met him.'

'You're not exactly a developing character, Severus.' Pomona chided. 'It was only recently that you became more at ease, and I think we all know why.'

Filius, Pomona, and Poppy all laughed as Severus' anger flared.

'Talk about not changing, look at you three. You're giggling like first years at a Quiddich match. If only you're fearless leader was here to egg you on.'

'Oh, come on now, Severus. We've had a few laughs over the years.' Filius mused.

'Only when you some how managed to get me drunk off my arse.' He spat back.

'Well, that was always Albus' forte.' Poppy added.

'Ah, yes. He had quite the talent for getting me to do things I didn't want to do.' Severus retorted as Jordan felt his grip around her waist tighten. Luckily Neville budded in just in time. 'Is it always like this in the teacher's box?'

Pomona laughed. 'Usually. When Minerva's up here there's a little more swearing, but just you wait until Gryffindor plays Slytherin. Her and Severus almost end up hexing each other every year. It's quite the highlight of the term.'

'I had no idea you were that into Quiddich.' Hermione muttered.

'Well, Hermione, we put a silencing charm around the box so that no passing ears hear what we're saying. Albus once forgot to set it and Minerva almost frightened a third year Hufflepuff off the battements. Severus and Pomona sure had a good laugh.' Filius mused to the curly haired witch next to him.

'You know, Severus. I would never have guessed that you and Pomona are good friends.' Hermione said turning up to her ex-professor.

'Yes, well, she provides us with most of our potions ingredients. We've spent many a night together harvesting various items. Some would say we were bosom friends.'

Pomona leaned near Hermione, 'And oh how much I loved those nights we spent together. You'd never you know it, but he's quite the romantic. It only makes me more and more jealous of that one.' She motioned behind her towards Jordan. 'She gets it all day and night. Don't you wish Ronald was like that?'

She sighed as she glanced at Draco. 'Yes, but there are always solutions to a problem. Even if they seem like they might not be right at first.'

Severus noticed this and turned his head to whisper in Jordan's ear. 'I do believe Mrs. Weasley might be growing tired of absent flesh and opting for someone who she cannot have.'

Jordan eyed him and looked down at the Gryffindor. 'It wouldn't be the first time.'

Severus chuckled and clasped her free hand. They both then turned their attention to the green robes zipping around the field. 'We're fast this year.' She mused.

'We're always fast. It all depends on the seeker. The ones we've had in the past often find themselves to be inebriated when the time for their services surface.' He drawled as his eyes moved toward Draco.

'You're never going to let me live that down are you?' Draco spat without looking at him.

'No.' Severus spat back shortly.

'You've always been one to hold a grudge. I don't know why I expected any different.'

Luna turned to Draco and looked at him oddly. 'Draco?'

His glance moved down to the blonde witch in front of him. 'Yes?'

'Who's the girl you're sneaking off to every night? I've seen her around before, but I don't know her name.'

He instantly went rigid as Severus' head turned to look at him with a devilish grin on his face. 'Yes, Draco. Who is she?'

He shot him a look of pure menace. 'I'd rather not tell you.'

'And why is that?' Jordan asked lightheartedly.

'Because my personal life is none of your business.'

Severus and Jordan looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 'Since when? I usually have to tell you to reel it in!' Severus asked as he was still sniggering.

'I just don't want you to know right now. This one is different.' He spat.

Jordan looked down and saw the look of utter betrayal on Hermione's face and for once felt sorry for the witch. Draco had done something to her, and she thought he had now changed his mind, leaving Hermione out in the cold. Sitting up, she tapped her on the shoulder.

Hermione turned around to her looking exceedingly surprised. Jordan swallowed her pride. 'I know we have our…differences, Hermione, but perhaps you, Luna, Neville and I could go for a drink this weekend?'

Her face instantly brightened up. 'Yes! Yes… that would be great, Jordan. I'm sure we could use a few after the week ahead.' Jordan agreed and after Hermione turned around, Severus leaned into her. 'What are you up to?'

'Draco's done something and I intend to find out what. Perhaps you can see what Pius and Lucius are up to and catch up with them so you're not alone?'

Severus kissed her on the cheek. 'Of course, but you know that means we'll have an invite to tea at Malfoy Manor upon my return.'

'Maybe that's a good thing considering that howler this morning. I'm sure Narcissa knows more about my mother's goings on than we do.'

Severus nodded his head. 'Perhaps you're right. I'll send them letters before we go to detention.'

'Marvelous, darling.' She mused before kissing him on the cheek.

It was then that Jamie and Jeremy flew over to them. 'I believe we have our line up, Professors. Jamie and I are beaters; Chelsea Collier, Martin Giovanni, and Vince Gilliam are chasers; Faith Giovanni is keeper, and Colin Vance is our seeker.'

Severus studied the team lined up in front of them as Jordan smiled at Jeremy. 'You all look good, Jeremy.' She approved as Severus still eyed the team, taking specific time to look at Colin. He then nodded to Jeremy as confirmation.

As they flew away Severus stood to help Jordan off of the stands. She smiled at him as he then moved to help both Poppy and Pomona after her. Moving back to take her hand, he leaned down to kiss her temple. The two elderly witches behind them looked at each other and practically swooned.

When they had made their way down to the grounds, the mass of students behind them watched them intently, but Poppy, Pomona, and, surprisingly, Hermione shooed them away. Neville gave her a surprised look as he and Luna walked beside her, leaving Draco behind the crowd of professors.

Trudging up the grounds, he felt someone tap him on the back. Turning around, he took in Caroline and her two friends. 'Have you seen my Mum and Dad, Professor?'

'I do believe they are at the front of the pack.' Filius said from beside the young Professor. She nodded her head as she began walking a bit quicker. 'Thank you!'

As the three young students made their way past their various professors, Caroline spotted the tall, dark form of her father. She weaved in through Poppy and Pomona, grasping her mother's free hand.

Jordan turned to see her smiling face and couldn't help but be a bit shocked. 'Well, Hello you.'

Severus leaned forward to look at her excited countenance. It was in moments like these that he had déjà vu. He had seen this in the visions and it was a bit weird to actually live it, but he pulled himself back to reality in time to hear his daughter speak.

'Mum, that was so cool! Did you see them flying around like that! Charlotte never told me I about Quiddich! Can I do it next year? Please, Mum, please!'

Jordan and Severus looked at each other, laughing at their daughter's obvious overexertion. 'I take it you enjoyed yourselves?' Jordan pestered.

'Oh, Mum it was great! I love it! Slytherin is going to be so good this year! I can't wait to beat those pesky little Gryffindors into the ground!'

Jordan turned around to look at Pomona and Poppy who were comparing Caroline to a younger Severus. He on the other hand was trying to conceal a proud smile.

As they made their way back into the castle, Caroline leaned against her mother and gave her puppy-dog eyes. 'Mum, can Sam and Elaine come eat lunch with us?'

Jordan glanced at Severus who shrugged his shoulders. 'I guess so. You're father and I have some work to do. So, we won't be around for long, but I can't see why not.'

Caroline squealed as she took Elaine and Sam's hands, pulling them behind her as they went ahead of them.

'This is odd…' Severus mused quietly so only Jordan could hear.

'And why is that, dear?' Jordan asked, perplexed.

'No one has ever been excited to spend time with me, save you in your later years.'

Jordan's heart sank at this confession. 'Awe, sweetie.' She said as she clasped his hand a little harder. 'I told you she'd admire you for being honest with her, didn't I?'

'I don't even know if it's that…' He thought for a moment. 'She's just so proud.' Realizing this, he turned to her. 'Are you proud of me?'

Raising her eyebrows sympathetically, she gave him that kind smile he loved. 'Of course I'm proud of you!' Stepping to the side and letting the other professors pass, she cupped his jaw. 'How could you ask a question like that?'

Pomona was the last to look away from them and noted how loving Jordan was towards Severus. It was no wonder his moods had brightened and he wasn't constantly brooding. She was so kind and sweet to him. Turning back to Poppy, she leaned in. 'I bet he goes nice and slow, letting her feel all of him.' She thought for a moment before adding, 'Boy, I would pay good money to see that…'

Poppy hit her on the shoulder. 'Pomona! You're almost as bad as their Slytherins.' Leaning in, she also added an after thought. 'I would too, but you didn't hear it from me.'

Pomona laughed at her usually modest friend. 'They just seem like they'd be so expressive during intercourse. Obviously he has some skills because the day we found them, you could hear her moaning his name all the way to the staircases.'

'Oh I don't doubt it. However, I feel as if he's really gentle. You should have seen him comforting her the other day. The man knows her inside and out.'

As they walked on, Severus finally answered Jordan. 'I've just done so many wrong things throughout the course of my life. I'm still not entirely sure I deserve you, but that's a conversation for another time.'

Jordan's hands moved to the back of his neck and she peered around to make sure they were alone in the corridor before pushing him into the alcove adjacent. She pulled him down to her hungrily, her lips massaging his.

He returned the kiss after a few seconds, finding that his tongue was motioning over her lips, begging to gain entrance. She let him in after a few flicks of his tongue and he was ravaging her mouth before she could stop him.

She permitted this to happen for about five more seconds before pulling away from him and giving him a lustful look. 'I on the other hand am completely sure that you deserve me, and I you.' Hovering over his lips again, she whispered. 'Maybe later I can show you just how much…'

His eyebrow rose as he heard the footsteps of some unsuspecting party behind them. They instantly acted casual and walked out of the alcove. The unsuspecting party in question was a group of young Ravenclaw girls who giggled upon seeing Hogwarts most elite power couple. Jordan eyed them for a moment before smoothing her dress down and catching up with Severus who was halfway down the hall waiting for her.

When they walked into their rooms, lunch had already been delivered. Caroline was chatting animatedly with her friends about Jeremy and Jamie. She seemed to think they were the reason they would win the House cup this year. Elaine and Sam rolled their eyes at her. 'I told you before, Caroline. The beaters aren't the most important people on the team. The seeker is who will win us the game.' Sam informed her.

Caroline gave him a knowing grin. 'Oh, Sam, you just say that because you find Colin to be as delicious as a Hershey's kiss!'

Both of her friends looked at her, confused. 'What's a Hershey's kiss?'

Sam sat back. 'I don't think I've ever heard about that before. Is it some sort of muggle method?'

'No! It's not an actual kiss! It's chocolate!' Caroline giggled as she saw her parent's forms.

Jordan went to remove her cloak, but Severus was already ahead of her. He whipped hers around her and let it rest on his forearm before striding over to their room to put it up. Jordan saw the other two try to glance into their room before Severus came back out, catching their wondering glances and giving them a stern look.

'So, you had a good time today?' Jordan asked before Severus could make some snooty remark.

Caroline practically drained her tea before answering. 'Oh yes, mum! I loved it! I don't know if they did because I was asking questions the whole time…'

Elaine laughed at her. 'No. Sam might have hated it, but I love explaining Quiddich to people. It's like you're a muggle, Caroline. I love it.'

'She might as well be one! Sure she probably knows more spells than we do, but who do you think taught them to her.' Sam said motioning towards both of his professors on either side of the room.

'Actually, we haven't taught her anything.' Severus said rather quickly. 'You'll have to blame the Headmistress and Jordan's friend for that.'

He looked surprised. 'Professor McGonagall has taught you spells? Which ones?'

Before she could answer him, Severus came around and picked up his and Jordan's lunches. And just as he picked them up, they were gone again. Caroline's jaw dropped. 'Daddy, how did you do that?!'

He looked at her sarcastically. 'Magic.' Jordan then came up behind him, slapping his arm. 'Quit showing off.'

'I'm not showing off. Do you want to eat?' He said with a faint humorous air.

Jordan didn't justify that comment with a response. Severus chuckled as he turned to Caroline. 'We'll be in the Potions classroom until bedtime tonight. Don't wait up for us and after you finish lunch all of you are to be out of here.'

Caroline sighed. 'Yes, sir. I wont 'stay up too late either, I'll be back by curfew, and I'll review for tomorrow before I go to sleep. I got the spiel.'

'Good girl. Just don't over do it. Tomorrow is going to be rough.' Jordan added before they went to leave the room.

Severus turned when they were almost at the door. 'Oh and we'll see you promptly after dinner for detention, Mr. Anderson.'

He nodded his head. 'Yes, sir. Do I need to bring anything special?'

'A tough stomach? I won't spoil the surprise because that's not fair to Mr. Vance but the point of the detention is to make you think before you do something stupid next time, yes?'

'Indeed, Professor.' Sam replied, not looking forward to the affair whatsoever.

'And you'll be with me Caroline, but you can come with Sam to your father's classroom. Your punishment will be an entirely different beast.' Jordan commented before her and Severus left the room. Poking her head back into the study she blew Caroline a kiss. 'We love you. Don't be late.'

Caroline winced before replying. 'I love you too, now leave.'

She could hear her mother giggling as they left the room. When she thought the coast was clear, she turned to them. 'I did it last night. I heard everything. I don't know what happened, but it did not sound pleasant.'

Elaine sighed. 'I told you not to do that, Caroline. That is so private. You don't need to know that side of them… Only they should know that side of them.'

'Oh, Elaine.' Sam chided. 'She's curious. If they won't tell her anything until she's older, she has a right to research.'

'Yes, research in books, not sneaking around to listen to them boning each other. I cannot believe you would do such a thing, Caroline. They are you're parents! Doesn't that gross you out?'

'No, not really. It wasn't like I was watching them. It just sounded like he was hurting her. I'm confused about a lot of it, but there was one phrase she kept saying over and over again.'

Elaine turned from her. 'I don't want to know.'

Sam gave her a look before placing himself at Caroline's disposal. 'What was it, Caroline?'

'She kept telling him to come inside her. Like a lot.'

Sam's face grew stiff. 'I don't know if we should be the ones to explain _that_ to you, Caroline. Did things go quiet not too long after she kept telling him that?'

'They kept saying each other's names over and over again, and then Daddy said something, but it didn't sound like it was audible. But, yes after that it went quiet.'

Elaine couldn't take this anymore and turned around to them. 'Stop. Stop talking about this right now. They are our professors and if you keep talking, all I'm going to be able to concentrate on in class tomorrow is what they sound like. You two should be ashamed of yourselves.' She pointed at Sam. 'You because this was your idea.' She pointed to Caroline. 'And you because you are exploiting their trust in you. You've already been punished once for your wondering eyes. Can you imagine how angry they'd be if they knew what you've heard with your wondering ears?'

Caroline's head dropped. 'I think Dad wants me to know, but Mum thinks I'm too young. How old are you when puberty hits?'

Elaine's head turned. 'It depends, Caroline. Everyone's different. Some girls start young and some girls don't start until they are in second or third year.'

'Yes, but you have haven't you?' Caroline asked, not realizing how personal of a question it was.

Elaine's face blushed. 'Only a few months ago, Caroline.'

'So, it could start at any time?'

'More or less, yes. Maybe you should talk to your, Mum about this. Alone. It _is_ a touchy subject.'

Caroline shrugged. 'I guess you're right… I'm going to do it again tonight.'

'How do you even know they're going to have sex two nights in a row?' Sam asked.

Caroline have him a look. 'Have you seen them together? I'm surprised they don't do it all day.'

Sam smirked, impressed. 'If you weren't around, they probably would.'

Elaine finished the last of her lunch and stood up. 'You both are disgusting. Why can't you just leave them alone?'

'Because, Elaine…' Caroline stopped herself and thought for a moment. 'I can't tell you. It's a family thing.'

Her eyes widened. 'Oh and you're mother asking your father to come in her is not a family thing.' She threw her hands up. 'My bad. I guess I'm completely unaware of your family dynamic.'

'That's not what I meant, Elaine, and you know it. They just told me something last night that doesn't need to get around. Although, I'm pretty sure all of the other professors know because of the way they look at them.'

Elaine eyed Caroline remembering what her father had told her before she left for Hogwarts. 'I understand, Caroline. We need to get out of here though. I would hate to see your father if he knew we stayed in here after we said we would.'

Sam and Caroline got up. 'It's honestly not wise to make either of them cross with you. Mum may seem nice, but I dare say she's scarier than my father when she's angry.'

'I bet they are monsters when it comes to fighting each other.' Sam mused as they left the room.

'Actually, I haven't seen them fight yet. They are very kind to one another. Is that weird?'

Elaine sighed. 'Caroline, they've been together forever. My dad told me about how they acted around each other while she was his student. That's almost 12 years of knowing someone. And after all they've been through, I don't think they will fight that much. They love each other too much.'

'I guess you're right, but it's only natural to have disagreements isn't it?'

Elaine stopped and looked her dead in the eye. 'It is crucial that you're parents are always happy with each other. They are more important than you realize right now, Caroline.'

For some reason, Caroline didn't retaliate. Elaine sounded insane, but deep down; Caroline felt that she was right. 'I understand, Elaine.' She said as they ventured into the common room.


	30. Chapter 30

By the time Severus and Jordan made their way to the Potions classroom, Jordan had managed to get herself into a tizzy about her mother's howler. 'I mean good grief, that's the eighteenth one she's sent. She can't believe _me_? I can't believe her! She must have known I would've been at breakfast by the time Felix made its way to me with that blasted thing. She's trying to ruin this and it hasn't even started yet. She really just showed her arse is what she did! And she even had the audacity to make that comment about how she hoped you were 'fucking me up good.'' Jordan thought for a moment as she sat down at Severus' desk to uncover their lunch.

Severus poked his head out of the storeroom to make sure she was ok upon not hearing her rambling. She gave him a concerned glance. 'What did she mean by saying that you overindulged at meetings of old?'

Bringing the box of tools he used to prepare ingredients for class, he huffed. 'Are you sure you want to know what she means by that?'

'Yes, I want to know!' She spat appalled he'd even have to ask.

Scratching his head he walked up to her. 'She's not referring to overindulgence in sexual practices because those were rewarded. Although, she was present during those seldom accounts I've mentioned earlier. What I believe she's referring to is my ability to royally fuck myself up with copious amounts of drugs and alcohol.'

'My mother's seen you…' She leaned back in his chair. 'I don't like that.'

Severus walked around his desk and sat in front of her. 'You understand now why she didn't want you to stay over summer holidays don't you?'

Her eyes widened as she looked up into his face. 'I hadn't even thought about that. Oh my god, Severus. I'm so sorry. I didn't know.'

His hands rubbed up and down her arms. 'Sweetie, I harbor no ill feelings because of the way you reacted to that situation.'

'I avoided you for months. How could you not feel in the least bit slighted?'

'At the time, I was trying to push you from my mind anyway. Besides, everything's worked out now. Who are you with right now, and who are you not?'

She nodded her head. 'You have a point, but it still bothers me that she's seen you that way. That's not who you are!'

'You also must keep in mind that she's under the impression I'm a traitor. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. We never got along in school.'

'Why not? They were friends with Lucius.'

'Yes, but they were older than him and your mother was friends with Bellatrix for some odd reason, and she's never liked me because of what I did to her sister.' Seeing that Jordan was calming down Severus took a sandwich and crossed the room.

Following him she mused a bit as she took out her lesson plans. 'You know Charlotte always talked about how she wished she knew Bella, but I don't see why? She seemed like such a terrible person.'

He chuckled as he pulled a medium sized crate of salamanders onto the table. 'She was nothing compared to what you've heard. I've told you about her before. She was insane. She'd always been that way. Charlotte was better off without her. Her father was a wonderful man, and it was a pity when he came across her.'

'I rather enjoyed him growing up. He reminded me of Remus Lupin in a way except he had your debonair about him. He'd always help was with Potions over the summer. That's how we were so good. Although, I can't say he was as good as you though.'

Severus chuckled as he began squeezing the blood from each salamander into glass vials. 'Do you want to know something funny?'

Looking up from her parchment, she waited for him to carry on. 'He was always my partner when I was studying for my Potions Master accreditation. He had quite the jealous streak. That's how I knew how to handle Charlotte when you would score better than she did. They were one in the same, Gordon and Charlotte.'

'I thought he was older than you?'

'He was, that's why he could never keep up. He and Albus were friends and Horace wanted to retire so they were training him to be the next potions professor. Well, that was before all of that spy mess. While I was training to be a potions master, all of that happened and I beat him to the job. Of course, Albus was making me take the position, but it was a job nonetheless and a well paying one at that.

Well, Gordon did not take that well. It was sometime after that when Charlotte just happened to appear seemingly out of thin air. But I knew the truth because I was so close with the Malfoy's. Bellatrix was arrested at that point; so no one knew she had even had sex with someone other than Rodolphus. He was in Azkaban too so he never even knew she was pregnant much less that Gordon even had Charlotte.'

Jordan thought for a moment. 'How is Charlotte even alive? Didn't this get back to the Lestranges?'

'No. Once again, this is proof that Narcissa is someone we can trust. She threatened me and Lucius both, that if that information got back and Charlotte was killed because of it, she would personally see to our deaths.'

'So, Narcissa is the reason Charlotte's alive and she doesn't even know it?'

'Yes, I'm surprised she didn't ask about that when everything came out, but Gordon doesn't know either so, I couldn't tell her.'

As she made notes to her parchment, she responded to him. 'Small world we live in.' Looking up to see him methodically removing blood from the salamanders, she admired how good he was at it. She knew how slimy those things were and he wasn't faltering at all. 'Aren't you going to eat lunch, dear?'

He glanced up at her. 'Can't you see I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment?'

'Yes, I do see that you snarky bastard. Why don't you let the boys do that tonight? I remember not enjoying that punishment as a first year'

'They'll never get enough done and it is exactly that: A first year's punishment. And not at all a dreadful one either. I let you off extremely easy when it came to physical punishments, Jordan. I'm not going to have them climbing on top of each other in this castle again. They are doing Bat and Rat spleens. They wont want to touch anyone for months.'

Jordan simpered. 'You're evil, Severus Snape… I love it.'

'And what horrid punishment do you have planned for our daughter?'

'She's helping me get my classroom in order, but after that, we're having a little talk. That's the true punishment.'

Severus looked impressed. 'What kind of talk?'

'Well, it'll cover a plethora of subjects, mostly how we don't ask to see our friend's penis', but I'm just going to shoot myself in the foot and just give her both talks. I don't care if she's 'over it.' Whatever that means. I'm also going to find out why she slept on the floor in front of our door.'

'I'm proud of you, but honestly, Jordan, I don't think you need to pressure her to tell you why she was there. She probably just needed us for something and the door was locked so she waited and ended up falling asleep.'

Getting up to give Severus a bite of his sandwich, she replied. 'I don't think so, Severus. I just have a really bad feeling about it…' She held the sandwich up to his mouth and after sighing he bit off of it. It then dawned on Jordan what Caroline had meant by 'necessary research.'

Severus had noticed her eyes widen as he corked one of the vials. 'What's wrong, Jordan?'

'She was listening to us…' Jordan mumbled, completely in shock.

'What? Jordan, that's ridiculous. She would never do such a thing.'

'No, Severus. Think about it. She was adamant about not wanting to talk about it this morning. She didn't speak to us until after Quiddich. That's what has happened. I know it.'

Sitting down his last vial, she gave her a stern look. 'You're being ridiculous, Jordan. Now, drop it.'

She slammed her fist down on the desk he was working at, making everything on it jolt up. 'What happened to 'I'll find out exactly what's she's done, if it's the last thing I do.' I'm offering you a plausible theory and you're just blowing it off like it's nothing.'

He very calmly came around to face her head on. She could see his knuckles clenched, as if he was holding back anger. Looking down at her, he spoke in his usual authoritative drawl. 'What makes you think so strongly about this?'

Her gaze met his in intensity. 'Call it mother's intuition.'

Rolling his jaw back and fourth, she saw him thinking. 'I think you're wrong.' He clearly stated after some time.

'Is this what it was like when I was a student here? If anyone ever tried to report me for doing something wrong, you'd fight them to the death? It's no wonder the Gryffindor's treated me like they did…'

He did not falter and neither did she. 'That's not the point. Now, before start on some godforsaken tangent on how my favoritism toward you made you a target for everyone in the school, let's remember what we're talking about. Perhaps lunch would be a good idea.'

She stared at him. 'Actually, I think I'm going to go have a look around my classroom.' Picking up her rucksacks and books, she turned to walk out of his door before she felt him grasp her wrist. She turned to see his affronted face, as if he didn't think she would actually leave.

'You can't just go wondering about the castle alone.'

Her eyes were aflame. 'I can and I will because I am an adult witch. Now, let me go.'

'Jordan, come on. It's not safe for you to be alone.'

'Yes, it is. I don't know why you insist on hovering over me. You know just as well as I do that I was taught by the best. I'm not some damsel in distress. Now, let me go!'

He did so and she noted the look in his eyes, yet she was too angry to actually be affected by the hurt in them. Marching down the corridors, she heard his door slam. Choking down a sob, she went up the staircases to her room on the first floor.

Severus had slammed the door behind her and immediately placed a silencing charm on the room. He then took a moment to voice his frustrations with a litany of expletives and body contortions. This was a common practice during the war when Albus would literally make him almost bust the vein in his forehead he'd get so angry.

This was different though. Somewhere down, deep inside him, he knew there must have been some truth to her theory, he just didn't want to believe that Caroline was capable of doing such an injustice.

Then there was the fact that she insisted on going somewhere alone. Severus knew that the war was over and even so, Jordan was very practiced in Defensive magic. He had seen to that himself during her eighth year. Still, now that he had her back with him, he didn't feel comfortable letting her go off by herself. The last time he did that, she had gone and hurt herself.

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. Jordan was better now than she was a few weeks ago. She was just going to her classroom. It was far away from him, but Poppy and Hermione were both close by. She'd be fine. He'd make this up to her later. Maybe she would even come to him before dinner so they could talk it out.

As he reassured himself, he pulled on his dragonskin gloves and started sorting out nettles for his third year class tomorrow and his fifth year class the next. Although he was finding sorting these objects cathartic, he still found himself unsettled. Him and Jordan didn't fight much and he hadn't experienced one since her eighth year. It was an unnerving feeling for him. With Lily, all he had to do was brew something up or sort something and he'd be good as new, but things were different with Jordan.

If she was happy, he was happy and she obviously was not happy at the moment because he had completely treated her like a student. What was he thinking? Yes, this was a new obstacle in their relationship, but why was he so protective of her? Was it because he hadn't seen her in so long and he knew what it was like to live without her again? He sighed as he shook his head at himself. 'I am a fucking cad…' He said aloud to himself absentmindedly as he continued sorting nettles.

Meanwhile, Jordan had made her way to her classroom: Classroom 1C. She faintly remembered her own classes in here when she attended Hogwarts. Literature and Wizard Ideology was a hybrid class. It was a section of muggle studies, but sometime during her second year, Wizard authors and their works were added to the curriculum.

It wasn't until her fifth year, that she realized just how much she loved Literature. Sure, it had always been apart of her life, but she had never really given it much thought, at least not until Severus had suggested it to her in their career advice meeting.

She let her rucksacks fall to the floor. 'Oh, Severus…' She sighed absentmindedly. It was times like these that she hated most. He couldn't stay mad at her for no more than a few days tops, but Jordan was the kind of person that took twenty minutes to cool down and then she was ready to make up.

She couldn't go back down there and apologize to him though. She wasn't in the wrong. He was. He had completely shot down her theory and wouldn't even give it a second thought before practically insulting her abilities. 'It's not safe for you to be alone…' She mused. 'I'm a fucking adult. And he's the one who taught me the more advanced spells I know! God dammit, Severus Snape, why do you have to be such a tosser?!' She yelled at the top of her lungs, plopping down in her desk chair.

Looking around the room, she finally seemed to take it in. The room itself was long and rectangular, not unlike the Transfiguration classroom below it. There were about forty desks lined up in rows, each seating two students. Her desk was at the front of the class on a stage-like platform, which had steps leading down to the stone floor. There were two rolling chalkboards on each side of her desk, which was farther back on the platform to give her room to teach. The walls all around the room were filled with the books they would be studying, well, at least they would by the time Caroline was done with her punishment. To the left of her desk were her own private bookshelves for her personal copies of the books they would be reading, most of them copies of the first editions down in the study and her office. On the right side of the platform were winding stairs that led down to the Transfiguration classroom.

These classes were huge because they were now required of all students, making her work a bit more difficult. They now had an OWL and NEWTs level courses. She expected her NEWTs level classes to be smaller, but one never really knew how large or how small a class would be until the night before students received schedules.

Taking in the room as a whole, she wished Severus were with her so she could tell him her plans for everything. Realizing how much she missed him, she let her head drop into her hands and the tears that had threatened to appear back in the dungeons, presented themselves with sheer force.

She knew she was being loud with her sobbing, but honestly, who was going to hear her. No one was ever up here. It was when she felt a warm hand move around her back reassuringly, that she realized people in fact did linger around the first floor now that it was housing general courses.

She jolted up to see Hermione leaning on her desk. She rolled her eyes and reached up to wipe them before she spoke. 'What are you doing here?'

Hermione looked surprised. 'I'm comforting you.'

Jordan looked at her sheepishly. 'And why are you doing that?'

'Because married women, or at least, almost married women should stick together, and you no doubt are upset. What kind of person would I be if I sat down at my desk and found amusement in your misfortune?'

'I would do it to you…' Jordan admitted, reveling in the sheer thought.

Hermione laughed. 'Yes, but you have quite a good reason to don't you?'

Jordan sniffled. 'You're damn right I do.'

'Well, regardless, you comforted me earlier and I'm returning the favor. If it helps, I never intended on keeping things up with your father. I loved Ron and he didn't treat me very well. Besides the fact that he had a wife and family.'

Jordan simpered. 'If I'm honest, I don't give a shit. He is a piece of trash and I hate him.'

Hermione sighed. 'Likewise. So, can I ask why you're up here alone, crying instead of carrying on with Severus?'

Jordan was quiet for a few seconds before just giving in. 'We got in an argument. I'm sure you can imagine how tiring it is trying to intimidate him.'

'Oh, I can imagine. You no doubt do it well though. I've heard you have quite the temper, and previously you scared me more than he did, if I'm honest.'

'Thank you. I've worked hard to master that kind of intimidation. And who better to model it after…' She thought about how he billowed about, and smiled a bit before ending right back where she started, crying into a sympathetic Hermione.

'Is this the first fight you've had?' She asked after some time comforting her.

'No. Not even close. We've had many a row over the years. It just makes it worse now because I know what it's like to be without him.'

'So, you came up here to sort things out before you realized all you wanted to do was show it to him?'

Jordan sat up slowly. 'That's exactly what happened. How did you know?'

Hermione smiled. 'I've been through the same thing with Ron. I'm kind of going through it right now too. But that's a story for another time. I know you're big on pride in Slytherin, but couldn't you go and make up with him?'

'No…' She muttered. 'He was in the wrong… I just had a theory about something and he completely shot it down with little to no thought. Then when I said I was going to just come up here if he was going to act like that, he practically insulted my abilities saying that I wasn't safe alone.' She looked up to Hermione. 'He's the one who taught me everything I know defensive spell wise. I just hate when he treats me like I'm helpless. I made straight Outstanding's on my OWLs and NEWTs. I'm the last thing from helpless.'

Hermione gave her a knowing smile that reminded her of Minerva. 'I know exactly how you feel. I think oftentimes, the men in our lives think they're protecting us by constantly being around. I felt the same way last year because Harry would never leave me alone. We truly aren't helpless; it's just a defense mechanism. He feels more at ease when he's completely sure that you're safe and sound. I'm the pot calling the kettle black by saying this, but take it as a compliment.'

'I never thought I'd say it, but I think you're right. I physically cannot go down there and apologize though.'

Hermione smiled as her eyes danced back and forth from Jordan to something behind her. 'You might not have to…'

Jordan turned to see Severus standing at the back of the classroom with a basket and several rucksacks. Hermione moved over to the stairs leading into her own classroom. 'I'll give you too some privacy. Perhaps a silencing charm wouldn't be ill advised either.'

Jordan turned to see her retreating form. 'Hermione.'

The curly haired Gryffindor looked up at her with a smile.

'Thank you. All that stuff with my father is under the bridge just so you know.'

'I figured it was, and anytime you need me, just come on down. Chances are Minerva's down here too.' As Jordan nodded her head, Hermione made her leave.

Jordan turned as Severus was slowly making his way up the farthest isle. Moving toward him, he stopped and held his hands up bidding her to stop. 'I want to say my piece before you get any closer.'

She nodded her head. 'Ok.'

Sitting down the things he brought with him, he strode up to the platform in front of her. 'I should have handled those situations better than I did. You have a point with your theory and I hope that you will investigate further. As for the other matter, well, I was a total bastard. You could out duel a Death Eater given the chance.' He was wringing his hands, a sure sign he was admitting things he wasn't comfortable with. 'The fact of the matter is, I don't feel at ease when I'm not sure where you are or what you're doing. Those four years without you were complete and utter Hell. I can't be without you for one second, Jordan, and that's why I said the things I did and told Vance to keep an eye on you.' He dropped his head. 'You must be so angry with me.'

She held out her hand to him. He smiled at her as he took it. She then progressed to hit him over the head with her flat palm. 'You're damn right you were a bastard!'

He shot her a look of contempt as she pulled him into her. 'But I can't blame you. I find that I hate being without you too. I got here and took in this magnificent classroom only to turn around and tell you about it, but you weren't there. Even when I'm mad at you I can't be mad at you.'

Severus smirked. 'Thank Merlin for that' Turning to gather the things he brought, Jordan looked out her windows and realized just how late it was. 'I brought dinner, and wine.' He said holding up the basket at the head of the first desk. 'I also sent a plethora of owls in many directions.'

Jordan walked down to him. 'Would you slow down. I haven't said I'd forgiven you yet.' She mused with a wicked grin on her face.

He sneered as he pulled her towards him by the waist. He looked to be struggling, but he finally came out with it. 'I'm sorry, Jordan.'

She smiled at him as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He returned it with renewed eagerness. As she pulled away from him, he slapped her bum. 'I shall make my full apology later when we have more privacy and I can really make you scream.'

Shivering in anticipation, she ran her fingers through his hair. 'Apology accepted then.'

Pulling out their dinner, she sighed. 'How did you manage this?'

'Magic.' He answered shortly. Taking her plate from him, she sat on the steps leading up to her desk. He soon took his place beside her as he took in the room for himself. 'You know, I've only been in here twice. I've never really noticed how big it is. How big are your classes?'

'I don't know yet. I can only imagine that they'll be extremely large though. It's a required class now.'

'Are you nervous?' He asked without skipping a beat.

'If I'm honest, yes. I'm scared shitless. However, there is a glimmer of excitement somewhere inside of me.' He was looking at her when she met his glance.

'I know you'll do well. Are you starting with Muggle literature or Wizard?'

'Muggle. They need to understand it before they can even delve into the Wizard literature. It is based on it after all.'

'I'd have to agree. If only I'd figured that out sooner, I wouldn't have had to read and reread things for this blasted class.'

Jordan giggled at him as she practically downed her wine. 'We have three minutes before dinner ends. We can't be late for our own detention.'

Severus took her plate from her as she started to walk down and out of the room. 'Jordan, what are you doing?'

She turned around. 'Going to the potions classroom. What do you think?'

Severus pointed to a door at the front of the classroom, just beside the steps to Transfiguration below. 'You didn't explore fully did you?'

She walked up to the door and he opened it for her. On the other side of it was a room that looked exactly like her office in the dungeons. The longer she looked at it the more she realized it _was_ her office in the dungeons. 'My classroom has one just like it. It's for those who aren't in our house. And it's also a short cut. Now, go on.'

She walked in and Severus shut the door behind her. He opened the door leading into the common room corridor. 'Wow…' She blurted out. 'You've never showed me that before.'

'I never had to. You were always in my house. It wasn't necessary. Come on we have a minute.' He said as he pulled her out of her office, out of the stone wall, and around the corner to his classroom.

Colin Vance was reading in the common room when he noticed it was almost time for his detention. Closing his book, he got up to make his way to the potions classroom. He knew what had done was against school rules and Snape had no choice but to punish him. Yet he had a feeling that this detention was going to be one for the books. Knowing that he would be doing something unpleasant, he had skipped dinner.

He thought about giving Sam the same advice, but he never came across him. As he came up the stairs to the corridor, he heard the sound of Jordan's door opening. He then observed the long black form of his potions professor pulling her along. She was giggling at him as she caught up with him, leaning into their intertwined hands.

This was most odd. He knew that they must have been quite the happy couple, but who in their right mind would find Snape that amusing. He wasn't at all dull or boring after all, but it was odd to see this new side of him. Colin suspected he was a completely different person around Jordan. He felt happy for them. Everyone in Slytherin was talking about them. Musing about how they acted behind closed doors. Colin merely rolled his eyes upon hearing such things, but now that he was walking behind the couple in question, he couldn't help but be intrigued in the slightest.

It was true that Snape seemed a bit more at ease with her around. He had realized that the other night in his office. He had never laughed at him before that point, at least not in a positive light. He had also trusted Colin enough to watch over her. It didn't surprise him because Snape had always commented on how impressive his defensive spells were in DADA two years ago. This was much different from his attitude towards him in Potions. However odd it was to hear him complement him on his abilities, it was much more odd to see him in such a pleasant mood.

He thought for a moment. They had to be quite the active couple for him to act this way. Seeing the way she acted around him, made this theory even more grounded. She looked poised and ready for him. Colin couldn't help but think how well endowed his professor was. He was an extremely tall man and although he was a bit more bulked up nowadays, he was still on the slender side. But oh, those broad shoulders…if those were broad what else was? Man, she was one lucky girl…

He was brought out of his reverie when he saw Sam and Caroline out of the corner of his eye. Sam ever so subtlety smiled at him and Caroline marched right up to him. 'Congratulations on making seeker, Colin! You're going to do great! Sam would tell you, but' She leaned in and cupped her hand over her mouth. 'I think he's too shy to talk to you after… well you know.'

'Caroline, quit meddling.' Came the long, deep baritone of her father's voice.

She glanced at him and turned her attention back to Colin who was looking at Sam. 'There's no reason for him to be shy. He was nothing short of spectacular the other night.'

Severus and Jordan both were standing at the Potions door, and he couldn't help but look at her and shake his head. 'Would you two get in here and quit flirting with each other.' Jordan chided.

'I'm going to show you flirting in a second, if you're late for my detention. Now, move.' Severus added.

All three of them walked through the door and Caroline stopped at the door, waiting for her mother. Jordan leaned up to give Severus a peck on the lips. 'Try not to go too hard on them. I'll see you at ten.' Leaning back from him, she winked before motioning for Caroline to follow her. 'Good luck.' He said as he watched her tight little bum saunter across the corridor. He then pulled his door shut as he started to scold Sam and Colin on the consequences of what they'd done.

'I hope Daddy's not too hard on them. Sam feels really bad for what he did.' Caroline mused as they made their way down the corridor.

'Do you feel bad for what you've done?' Jordan asked, a double-sided question.

Caroline thought for a moment. 'Yes. I probably should have just waited for you and Daddy to tell me on your own time. Then I wouldn't have been in trouble with you two.'

'Well, maybe you should think about that next time you have an itch to ask someone something so personal. It's this door right here.' Opening the door for her, She let her through.

'Wow, Mum. You're classroom in huge.' She said looking around with wide eyes. 'How many students do you have?'

'I'm not sure yet, but someone should be around by the end of the night to give me the rolls.'

Striding up to her desk, she turned around expectantly and saw cases and cases of books around the shelved walls. 'Is this what I'm doing?'

Jordan nodded her head with a wry smile. 'And then we're going to have a little chat.'

Caroline eyed her warily. 'What kind of chat?'

'It's a surprise. Perhaps you can mull it over while you stack everything by hand.' She held out her hand. 'Your wand please.'

Gulping, she reached down into her robes pocket and pulled out the honey-tented wand. She gave it to her mother as she walked to the first bookshelf. 'What do I need to do?'

Jordan sat her wand at the front of her desk and stepped down to her. 'The different cases have student copies of each book. First year's books go on this section, second year's on the next, and so on. Make sure everything is straight and they are in alphabetical order.'

She nodded her head in understanding and as Jordan turned around to walk back to her desk, she called to her. 'Mum?'

Turning around as she reached the top step, she gave her an anticipating expression. 'Yes?'

'It's not a…personal talk is it?'

Jordan's grin widened. 'Oh, yes. It's very personal. Now, get to work. You have a lot to do.'

She nodded her head and set to work. Every book she placed on the shelf seemed to make her anxieties about what her mother wanted to chat about grow. She almost didn't want to finish. Did she know about what she'd done last night, or was this about the term starting tomorrow, or was it something she didn't know about entirely. Whatever it was, her mother had certainly made her wary.

About an hour in, Jordan looked up from her completed lesson plans to see Caroline practically staring a hole through the stone bookshelves. She had done very well to make her worry about what they were going to talk about after her task was completed, just like she hoped she would.

Just as Jordan sat back to enjoy her daughter's unease, she heard the sound of Hermione knocking on the stone floor. 'Am I interrupting?'

Jordan grinned at her. 'Oh no, Hermione, come in.' She leaned into her. 'We're mulling over our punishment.'

'Ah, well I'm not alone.' She said as Neville and Luna both popped their heads through the stone below. 'We thought we'd come check on you. Minerva said you and Severus both were moderating detentions.' Neville added as she stood to hug him.

'Yes, but I'm sure the two with him are having a much better time than Caroline is…' She said glancing across the room, at her daughter, who looked up at her upon hearing her name. Jordan turned back to her friends, as she spoke to Caroline. 'Don't stop.'

Luna gave her a sympathetic look and cast a silencing charm around the front of the room, stopping at the edge of the platform. 'I would hate to bother her. She seems quite distraught already.'

Jordan huffed. 'And for good reason.'

'Why is she in detention?' Neville asked absentmindedly as Hermione transfigured chairs for them all.

'Thank you, Hermione. The nargles in my head are giving me quite the headache.' Luna mused as she sat down.

Ignoring Luna, Jordan contemplated how to put what Caroline had done into words. 'Well, she uh… She tends to ask personal questions without really knowing what she's doing is incoherently wrong.'

'Oh my, did she ask you and Severus something about-?' Hermione asked.

'Oh no, well yes, but that's not why she's in trouble.'

'Then what could she possibly have done?' Neville asked, shocked.

'She asked to see Samuel Anderson's penis the night Herald Thorpe was expelled, and he obliged.' Luna told them with a plain face.

They both looked at Jordan with shocked expressions and she nodded her head. 'Thank you for that, Luna.' She responded sarcastically. 'I had forgotten that you know everything about my life before it happens. But yes, that's the gist of the situation.'

Hermione shook her head. 'I would have her doing something much worse than stacking books.'

'Oh, but you see, that's not truly her punishment. Her punishment is knowing that me and her are having a little chat after she's done, and I might also add that she doesn't know what it's pertaining to.'

Hermione looked impressed. 'That's ingenious not to mention evil. Maybe you and Severus _are_ perfect for each other.'

Jordan smiled as Neville leaned forward. 'What exactly are you talking to her about?'

Leaning into them she cleared her throat. 'I'm giving her both talks tonight. But I must admit, I am trying to get to the bottom of another mystery as well. This morning, I found her asleep in front of our door.'

All but Luna looked confused. 'Why?' Hermione asked.

'I'm not sure. When I woke her up, she was short with me and Severus. She didn't speak to us until after Quiddich.'

Luna spoke up with a knowing look in her eye. 'Do you have a theory as to why she was like this?'

'I do actually. I think she snuck out of her room to…uh…listen…to Severus and I…'

Neville's eyebrows receded into his hairline and Hermione covered her mouth. Luna's face was impassive. 'Why would she do such a thing like that?' Hermione questioned.

'She's curious. A little too curious for my taste, but she's showing that Slytherin ambition.'

'Oh, Jordan. I'm so sorry. I bet you both feel so violated. What did Severus say about this?' Neville queried.

'Well, we had a little argument because of it…' Her glance moved to Hermione, who looked as if she fully understood her situation from before. 'He apologized, but he didn't want to believe she was capable of something so brash.'

'What are you going to do if that's what she's done?' Luna asked with an uneasy look on her face.

Jordan shook her head. 'I don't know. I have a feeling Severus is going to be very upset with her…'

'He will be…' Luna mused as she looked down at the ground.

Jordan's eyebrow cocked at Luna before she realized Tristan and a Gryffindor Girl were walking toward them with a hefty sack of papers in bins. She stood and removed Luna's silencing charm before smiling and stepping down to them. 'Good evening, Mr. Baylor. I assume you and ah, sorry dear, I'm not sure we've been acquainted.'

The ginger-haired girl in front of her smiled and sat her bin on the desk beside her, holding out her hand in greeting. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Professor. I'm Ginny Weasley. It's nice to meet you.'

Jordan felt like a complete idiot, as she smiled and took her hand. 'Oh my goodness, of course. I see it now! Forgive me, Ms. Weasley.'

'Oh, it's no problem, Professor. Tristan and I have your rolls.' She said flipping through the stacks of parchment. 'Professor McGonagall said to make sure we didn't get you and Professor Snape's mixed up, but we went there first.' She looked up to Tristan and they shared a fleeting glance.

Jordan chuckled at them. 'I assume Sam and Colin are having fun…'

Ginny seemed shocked that Jordan referred to them by their first names. 'The smell is horrid. I'm glad I'm not in their place. It makes me extremely grateful to have… Professor Weasley as my Head of House.' She leaned in as she handed her, her rolls. 'It's always better when you have a family connection.'

Jordan motioned to Caroline who didn't dare stop what she was doing. 'It doesn't always help, but yes that's the idea.'

'We have yours too, Professors.' Tristan added as Hermione got up, giving Ginny an odd look.

'Don't you think for one second that I wouldn't have you doing the same thing they are if you did something as drastic.' Taking her roll from him and handing Neville his behind her, she chuckled.

Ginny looked as if she didn't believe her. 'Yes…I'm sure you would, Hermione.'

She pointed at her. 'Don't push it, Ms. Weasley.'

'I wouldn't dare, Mrs. Weasley.' Ginny replied, bowing her head to her. It was then that Jordan noticed Luna was sitting stock still in her chair. She then turned her head to look at Jordan. 'Is everything alright, Luna?'

She slowly nodded her head. 'Yes. I have to go.' She said walking swiftly past them. 'Uh, Luna. I have your rolls too!' Ginny called after her. Luna did not make any reply or even act like she had heard her. She looked back at Jordan and Hermione. 'Is she ok?'

Jordan sighed. 'Ah, Luna gets like this sometimes. It's best to let her be.'

'Ok… That's new. She didn't used to act that way. What happened?'

Hermione cut Jordan off before she had to time to make up something. 'It's none of your business, Ginny. Now, run along. You need to get all of those delivered before curfew.'

She nodded her head at her. 'Yes, ma'am.' She said in a sarcastic tone. 'Oh, it was nice meeting you, Professor…' She looked at Jordan with a confused countenance. 'Um what do I need to call you? All of the other Gryffindors don't know how to discern between the two of you.'

Jordan thought about it. 'I actually don't know, Ginny. It seems we didn't think that through…' She turned to Neville and Hermione. 'Or maybe he did think of that and just wanted our reputations to melt into each other.'

Neville gave her a look. 'Well, don't your bodies already do that?'

Jordan's mouth dropped and she pushed him playfully in the chest. 'Neville Longbottom, watch your mouth. I think you've been around Pomona too much.'

Hermione sighed. 'Perhaps, that is our cue to leave. Come on, Neville. Maybe you should talk about that one. If you get the chance, that is…'

'Oh my goodness. You all are obsessed. Get out.' Jordan said playfully. 'And Ginny.' She said to the retreating form of the redhead. 'I'll get back to you on that little debacle.' Looking at her NEWTs level, class she searched for her name. 'I'll see you and Tristan both tomorrow after lunch.'

'Yes, ma'am. I look forward to it.' Ginny replied with a smile as Hermione practically pushed her out. Neville looked from Caroline to Jordan and mouthed. 'Good luck!'

Jordan nodded her head as they left the room, giving him an 'ok' with her fingers. She turned to see Caroline place the last few NEWTs level books on the bookshelves. She then stood, not daring to draw attention to herself.

Sauntering over to her, Jordan leaned on the bookshelf and looked down at her. 'Perhaps we should take a look at how you did, yea?'

Caroline didn't move or say anything. Jordan stood to her full height and walked around the room, admiring her daughter's precision. Every book was flush against the shelves and they were in perfect order. It was like Jordan had done it herself.

She huffed. 'Well, done.' Walking back over to the desk closest to Caroline, she placed her hand on her shoulder and turned her around. 'Now, sit. We need to have a talk.'

Caroline did as she said, not looking up at her. Jordan quickly grew annoyed of the melodramatic look on her face that reminded her of Severus in one of his more sour moods. Pulling her chin up with her pointer finger, her eyebrow rose. 'This is meant to help you, you know. There's no need to have such a sour expression on your face.'

She instantly changed her expression to one of intrigue. 'What could possibly be so important that you make me fret over it for the past two hours and then tell me it's supposed to help me?'

Her glance changed to a warning expression. 'That was part of your punishment. I'm afraid you are like your father and me, and not knowing something is worse than actually knowing.' _Accioing_ her chair over to her, she sat down and crossed her legs. 'I didn't originally want to talk to you about this right now, but it's been made apparent that you have a wondering mind. So, I don't have a choice.'

Caroline's expression grew dourer. Catching her before she could say anything, she gave her ground rules. 'You're still walking on thin ice. So, I suggest that you take heed of my instructions. You're going to listen to what I have to say to you and if you have questions, you'll politely stop me and ask them. Do you understand?'

She nodded her head and her. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'Now, keep in mind that this is my first time talking about this subject in this situation. My mother was never concerned with my…development.'

Hearing this, Caroline's eyes widened. Jordan cleared her throat. 'I'm sorry. I didn't think it was going to be this hard.' She then felt Caroline's hand on hers.

'It's ok, Mum. If you're about to talk about what I think you are, it's ok. I'm ready. I want to know, Mum.'

Jordan rolled her eyes. 'Very well. Have you noticed any…changes recently? Like, I don't know, you're sweating more, or you're becoming more…' She moved her hands around her chest. 'Developed.'

Caroline thought about it for a second. 'Actually… now that you mention, it I have.'

Jordan nodded her head. 'Well, that means it's starting.'

'What's starting?'

'You're getting ready to go through puberty. Do you know what that is?'

'I mean I've heard it mentioned before, but I don't actually know what it is.'

'It means you're developing into a woman, Caroline. And it may happen quick, and it may happen slow, but at some point you're going to start what's called your period.'

'What is that?'

'Well, once a month, if you aren't pregnant, you'll bleed. It sounds really disgusting and scary, but I promise it isn't that big of a deal. When it happens, you can come to me and I'll help. I don't want you to be worried abut it right now though.'

She mulled over this information. 'Does it hurt?'

Jordan laughed. 'No. It doesn't hurt. You could have some intense cramps, but your father makes an amazing tea for it and I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help.'

Caroline looked a little sheepish. 'I don't know if I want Daddy to know that about me…'

With a chuckle, Jordan cupped her hand. 'Well, I can fake them if you don't want him to know. It's highly likely our cycles will sync up. It's a phenomenon of nature. So, he'll really have some trouble on his hands if he doesn't already.'

She looked impressed. 'That's kind of cool. But not for him… Poor Dad…'

'Yea, you can say that again. Now, the other thing I wanted to talk about pertains to what you asked me and Daddy the other day.'

Her breathing quickened in the slightest. 'Ok…'

'You asked me if Daddy and I had sex, correct?'

She nodded her head.

'I know you said you didn't want to know this morning, but I don't believe that for one second. You want to know about it don't you?'

She looked at her uncomfortably. 'Mum, I honestly don't. I'm over it.'

'What does that mean exactly? And what did you mean by 'necessary research' this morning?'

She gulped. 'I don't want to tell you.'

Jordan set herself in front of Caroline so she could look right into her line of vision. 'I'm going to ask you a question, Caroline, and you are going to answer me or so help me god, you'll be in detention with your father for the rest of the year. You won't need to worry about sex because the only man you'll be associating with will be him.'

She could do nothing but stare at her mother with unadulterated fear in her eyes. 'Yes, ma'am.'

'Why did I find you asleep in front of our door this morning?'

There was silence.

'Keep in mind that I already have my own theory about this. You're father seems to think it's ridiculous, but I have an inkling I'm not wrong.'

Her head dropped. Knowing that she had been caught. 'I'm so sorry, Mum. I don't know what came over me.'

Jordan's eyes closed; completely shocked that she had been right. 'Say it Caroline. I want you to hear it come out of your mouth.'

She sighed, tears in her eyes. 'When… when you and Daddy went to bed last night… I… I snuck out of my room and listened to you at your door.' As the last word left her lips, her tears started flowing freely. 'I'm so so sorry, Mum. I'm so sorry.'

Jordan couldn't look at her. 'I cannot believe you would do such a thing, Caroline. What made you think this was a good idea?'

'I don't know, mum. I just thought if you and Daddy wouldn't tell me, I'd find out on my own. I felt so bad afterwards. You told me not to ruin your trust and I did exactly that. I'm so disappointed in myself, Mum.' Her gaze shot up to her. 'You're not going to give me back are you?'

This was so ludicrous Jordan's glance couldn't help but move to take her in. She got up and walked around the desk to hold out her hand to her. Taking it with a few nervous glances, Jordan pulled her into a loving embrace. 'I would never give you back.' She bent down to her eye level. 'You are my daughter, Caroline. I couldn't give you back if I tried. I'm very upset that you thought you had to go that far to find what you were looking for. However, you're father is going to be reeling when he finds out. I wouldn't be surprised if he punished you himself.'

'I love you, Mum.' She said as she hugged her again. 'I deserve whatever he sees fit, but please don't let him know I asked you questions.'

'Questions? What are you talking about?'

She leaned up. 'You said that if I had questions, I could ask.'

Sighing she rolled her eyes. 'Fine. What do you have questions about?'

'Many things, but my main question has to do with you. What did you mean when you said you wanted Daddy to come in you?'

Jordan's face went as red as blood. 'Uh… well… When you have sex, it's meant to make babies, correct?'

She nodded her head. 'Yes, that's what I'm told.'

'Well, to complete the act, the male fertilizes the egg with is sperm. That phrase is a slang term for that act.'

'What does it look like?' She asked without missing a beat.

Jordan eyed her before answering. 'It's white. It kind of looks like spit.'

'Does it hurt when… when he comes?'

'…ah… well… no. It's not exactly something you feel happening until it's over.'

'Why?'

Cursing herself for ever saying that she could ask questions, she shook her head. 'Because by that time the woman is usually in the heat of orgasm, and before you ask what that is, it's when… well… Sex isn't just for making babies. It's also supposed to be a pleasurable experience. There are all kinds of nerves down there and if you… touch them enough, you can feel an intense wave of pleasure that courses through your entire body. You can and can't feel everything all at once. It's… well… It's one of the best feelings in the world.'

'And Daddy does that to you?'

'Yes… he's very good at it. Some would say he was a professional. But that's not the point. Do you have any other questions?'

'So, he doesn't hurt you at all?'

'Well, no. It's not supposed to hurt if you're doing it right, Caroline. It's very complex and those are the basics. Anything away from that, you'll have to find out for yourself, and not by spying on your father and me or anyone else. Do you hear me?'

She nodded her head. 'Yes. I understand. So, should I go into this with my hands up or will that even matter in the long run?'

She thought about it for a moment. 'I honestly don't know what to tell you, Caroline. He's going to be much more upset than I am. I told you that he is extremely private, and you can't exactly get more private than poking your head into someone's sex life.'

'But the rest of the staff does it!' She retaliated.

'Yes, but the rest of the staff doesn't go listening around our doors. They are also not in the right, you know. They have a bit of a problem with the amount of jokes they make. You are not to follow in their footsteps.'

'Ok. Well, should we go in?' She asked with a shaky voice. Jordan could tell that she was obviously scared of how her father would react to this news.

'I admire you're bravery, but you can't fool me, Caroline. I know you're scared of him. Just take your punishment, whatever it may be and get on with it. The one piece of advice I can give you is not to resist. It only makes him angrier.'

She nodded her head. 'Ok. I'll try.'

Jordan turned and walked to the door. 'Come on then.'

Shuffling over to her, she walked through the door into Jordan's office.


	31. Chapter 31

Severus had let his two go at precisely ten o'clock. After the three hours they'd had with him, they definitely weren't going to sit by anyone, much less fuck them. Although he found some kind of enjoyment in their misfortune, he couldn't help but feel exhausted after it was over. He couldn't remember the last time he'd yelled that much, and, ironically, all he wanted to do was get home to Jordan so he could fuck her up real good.

Walking into the study, he noticed they weren't back yet, so he decided he'd take a quick shower to rid himself of the horrid stench of spleens that had seeped into his clothes.

Stepping out of his clothes, he scourgified them and placed them in their rightful places before striding across the hard wood leading to the bathroom. As he turned on the showerhead, he thought fondly of his last experience in the confines of these green-tented walls, and he couldn't help but lose control of his libido.

Sighing, he went about washing his hair and body. For the first time, he had noticed how healthy he looked. Since Jordan had been around, he had eaten every meal and although he hadn't actually been working out, their nightly antics had certainly improved his leg and stomach muscles.

Impressed with his progress, he took a moment to remember the state he was in this time last year. He was certainly not healthy then, but that was the past. Stopping himself from going down he road to self-loathing, he took a moment to appreciate how his life had changed.

It was as if he was a different person. Jordan had always been a source of comfort and support for him, but now that she was truly his, she was so much more than that. They were engaged and teaching together, something that he seemed to despise when first hired, but over the years had grown to love, not to mention the fact that they had a daughter. That's crazy. Who makes that kind of turn around that quick? Then again, it had been a long time coming.

Stopping the flow of the water, he summoned a towel from across the room and dried himself off. As he moved it up to remove the water from his hair, he caught a whiff of what only could be her. He drew the thick piece of cloth into him and inhaled deeply. Yes that was definitely her: tulips and mint. What a ravishing combination. He'd never even thought of how those smells even complemented each other until he came across her. And oh how he reveled in the scent now. Striding to the doorway, he heard her voice and she did not sound like she was happy.

He poked his head out of the bathroom just as she was coming through, and the look on her face was utter betrayal. He knew then and there that her theory had been proven and the level of anger and frustration that was coursing through him was unparalleled to anything he had experienced before. He was almost as mad as the night Sirius Black had escaped and Potter got away with it.

'Tell her to go to her room.' He said before marching back over to their dresser and hastily pulling his pajama bottoms and a tight fitting grey shirt out of one of the drawers. Noticing Jordan hadn't moved, he got louder. 'Tell her to go to her room, Jordan. Do as I say!'

She shook her head and opened to door to tell her. There was silence, but he soon heard the sound of a door closing and he was assuaged. Walking over to his wife, he looked her straight in the eye. 'You know what I have to do, don't you?'

Remembering her own punishment of the sort, she shook her head. 'Yes.' As a second thought, she quickly gripped his toned arms. 'Please exercise caution. You have to punish her, but don't loose your head.'

He nodded. 'I don't want to do this, Jordan, but I don't know any other way to get my point across.'

She cupped his face, 'Do what you must, but please make sure she knows you love her afterward.'

He was practically shaking, as he pulled away from her and pulled open the drawers to the bureau. It was then that she saw him pull out his black belt. It wasn't the one she had bought him. It was much worse. He knew how to use it though, so the chances of her being physically hurt for a few weeks were slim to none.

He strode past her. 'You are not to leave this room, do you understand?'

'Yes… Severus, please be careful.' She responded with dread in her voice.

He said nothing as he threw the door open and walked into Caroline's, slamming it with sheer force.

Jordan was just waiting for it. She knew it was coming and when Caroline's cries broke her ears, she couldn't help but sink down onto the floor. She had received a punishment much like this one in her fourth year from Severus and she couldn't help but remember it as if it were her on the end of his wrath again.

~May 29th: Jordan's Fourth Year, the day Ginny Weasley was taken down to the Chamber of Secrets~

Jordan and Charlotte had been caught out of bed many times throughout this year, but on the night of May 29th, Jordan just couldn't sleep. She had went up to the common room and discovered no one was there, so she took up her book and went to make her way to the third floor.

She knew Severus wasn't on patrol tonight, so there was little to no chance he would catch her. The only person she had to worry about was Mr. Filch. The castle was quiet; there were no ghosts floating about. Jordan could see why, Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified only months earlier and they wouldn't be caught dead out and about at night.

Jordan thought all of this was a bit of rubbish. Everyone was making too big of a deal out of this Chamber of Secrets business. Yes, people were being petrified, but no one had died! It wasn't like someone was kidnapped or anything. She giggled. Yea, that would be cause for alarm, but it wasn't like it had happened. Plus, school was almost over. It wasn't like that bloody basilisk was going to stick around and wait until next year to start this shit all over again.

As she reached the third floor, she slipped in a puddle of water and let out a yelp as she fell with a clatter. As she leaned up, she went stone still. Somehow, there was a flush of black robes standing right in front of her and as her head rose to take his face in, she practically shit herself. He looked so outraged. His fists were balled up so tight that his knuckles were white and he looked white as a sheet.

He then shoved his hand down to pull her up, as if she were one of the Slytherin boys. 'Get up!' He hissed in a clipped tone.

He then walked with her, down the stairs and to the dungeons without saying a single word. She could feel his anger surmounting as he walked with her. Instead of taking her to the dorms or the common room, he turned down the long, dark hallway she knew led to his office.

She took in breath to speak, but he cut her off. 'If you say one word, this will be five times worse than what it already is. Test me.'

She swallowed her retaliation as he threw the door open and pushed her through. She went to sit down and receive the scolding of a lifetime when he stopped her. 'What are you doing?'

She turned around to look at him. 'I thought-'

'Well, you thought wrong.' He said taking his seat at the back of the room. He went to undo his belt as he spoke to her again. 'Knickers down.'

She was in complete shock. 'What?!'

His eyebrows rose. 'Knickers. Down. You don't want me to have to do it for you, Ms. Brooks.'

'W-what are you going to do?' She stuttered, still standing in the middle of the room.

'What do you think I'm going to do, Ms. Brooks? You've deliberately disobeyed me three times now. And this time it could have gotten you killed or worse.'

'What do you mean, sir?' She asked not knowing whether he'd answer or not.

He huffed after a moment. 'A girl has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets tonight.' There was a beat before he went on. 'Do your opinions of your safety differ now that someone has been abducted? Either way, you're going to take your punishment. Now, knickers down and bend over the desk.'

She was still shocked, so she hesitated. He was up in her face before she even had the time to react. Turning her and bending her over the desk before she could even take another breath. He then divested her of her knickers and she couldn't help but be embarrassed.

That soon changed when she felt his hand at the small of her back, and received a sharp blow to her bum. She couldn't help, but cry out. And when she did, she couldn't help but feel like he was hesitating. That was soon over when she felt two more. Her tears were flowing freely now and she was begging him to stop. He did not, but gave her four more, each varying in intensity.

After that, he made her decent again and pulled her up. 'Come on. I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey.'

She didn't argue, but went with him. Upon walking to the infirmary, He explained what had happened and she scurried away to retrieve healing ointment. He sat her down at a bed and at first she refused to sit down, complaining that it hurt to badly. By the time Madam Pomfrey had returned, he had flipped her on her stomach and pulled the privacy curtains around her bedside.

'Thank you, Severus. I can take it from here.' She said and she opened the tub of ointment.

He held his hand out to take the ointment from her. 'This is my doing. I'll see that it's taken care of.'

'You don't have to do that, Severus. I'm more than able to-'

'I said I would see it's taken care of.' He spat not looking at her.

She then nodded her head. 'Very well, Severus.' With that, she was gone.

Jordan was still sniffling when she felt his hands lift up her skirt again and expose the now bruising skin.

He was completely silent as he began to treat her wounds and she couldn't help but feel another wave of embarrassment. He was touching her bare arse. Wasn't there some kind of rules against this? But oh, how nice it felt. She seemed to melt into his warm touch and before too long she had fallen asleep. As he finished, he pulled the blanket up around her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead delicately. 'I'm so sorry, Jordan. You had to learn a lesson. Forgive me.'

He then swept from the room and out of sight. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the thought of what he had just done. Was that actually him or did she just dream that? Either way, she reveled in the thought and feel of him touching her so intimately. She had learned her lesson, but she couldn't argue with the tingling feeling near her core. He had feelings for her and more importantly, she had just as much for him.

~Present~

Her body was laid slack against the wall next to the door, when she heard Caroline finally quiet down. It wasn't too long when she turned her head to see Severus slump out of her room. He looked completely dismal as he made his way back into their room, dropping his belt in the doorway.

He fell face first onto their bed and she could hear as well as see how upset he was by having to do that to her. Jordan shot up and walked over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back comfortingly.

Seeing him this way always made her upset, but those feelings didn't seem to faze her at the moment because she could tell by the way his body was shaking that he was in a complete meltdown.

This only got worse when he looked up at her. His eyes were red with tears and all she could do to prevent herself from bursting into tears was pull him into her. He buried his face in the neck and before she knew it, they had fallen back on their bed. She rubbed his back in circles for the longest time before he finally had rested in her embrace.

'Are you ok, Sev?' She asked bringing her hand up to his head.

'I never want to do that again as long as I live.' He muttered into her neck.

'Hopefully you won't have to…' She replied, knowing how much that pained him to do. 'Is she ok?'

He leaned up to look at her. 'Her feelings are hurt, but I believe she's physically fine.'

'Perhaps we should go check on her?' Jordan asked as she saw the hurt in his eyes dissipate.

'Yes. Perhaps we should.'

Moving to where she could get up, Severus pulled her up and off the bed. She walked in front of him and he snaked his hands around her waist, preventing her from walking any further. 'Thank you, Jordan. I couldn't do any of this without you.' He then proceeded to kiss the base of her neck.

She brought her hands around his and rubbed up and down them. 'You are strong for all of us, Severus.' Turning around to face him she grew stern. 'You weren't rough with her were you?'

He shook his head. 'No… unlike some, she complies with what I tell her to do.'

Jordan rolled her eyes. 'Must we talk about that right now?'

'No… I can wait…' He mused as he let go of her. 'Go on.'

'Grab the ointment from the night stand.' She said as she pointed past him.

He eyed her before pulling the tub out of his pocket, giving her a wry smile as he fingered it through his pointer and middle fingers.

Sighing, she went out into the study and peaked into Caroline's room. She was curled up in the middle of her bed, still slightly whimpering when they caught her eye. Sniffling, she buried her face back into the pillows.

Jordan sighed and crawled into the bed, facing her. Bringing her hand up to caress her back, Caroline finally looked at her. Her face was still tear stained, but her tears had roughly subsided.

'Does it still hurt?' Jordan asked as she saw Severus sit on the edge of the bed behind her.

'Yes…'

'Turn over and let me see.' Jordan asked as she pulled to turn her over.

'NO, Mum! Please don't! It hurts so bad.' She squealed as she resisted her.

'Caroline, I might be able to help, please let me look.'

'No.' She whined as she buried her head back into her mother. Jordan looked at Severus and he didn't look surprised. 'Remind you of someone?' He mused.

'Oh, shut up, Severus.' She said as she pulled Caroline into her. 'What if I hold you while Daddy looks?'

It was a second before she leaned back and agreed. 'Ok, well climb on top of me.' Jordan said as she rolled over on her back.

Caroline looked at Severus before listening to her mother. She winced as she moved her leg over. Pulling back, she looked at her mother's dress and sighed. 'Mum, can you please take that uncomfortable dress off?'

Jordan sighed. 'I guess so…I can't help but think you two are plotting though.'

Caroline's glance turned to Severus, who gave her an unimpressed look. 'I hardly think this is a time for that.'

Jordan giggled as she turned around. 'Will you unzip me, Cari?'

She leaned up and pulled at the zipper, Jordan slid it down into a puddle on the floor. Laying back down she motioned for her to climb on top of her. She did so with a pained look on her face, and Jordan pulled her into her.

Caroline giggled a bit, looking down at Jordan's now fully exposed cleavage. 'Are my boobies going to be as big as yours, Mum?'

Jordan rolled her eyes as she saw the look on his face. 'If you're lucky.' He mused as he opened the medium sized silver tin.

'Oh shut up, Severus.' Jordan snapped, pulling Caroline down into her. 'You're going to want and relax even though it's going to sting. It'll feel better after a minute. Your father has magic fingers.'

Severus huffed as he lifted her skirt. His expression changed to that of disappointment. Moving his free hand to rub her back, he apologized. 'I'm so sorry, Caroline. I had no idea I had hit you that hard.'

She sniffled. 'It's ok, Daddy. I know you only did it because you love me.'

Jordan looked up at Severus as he gave her a small smile. 'I do love you, more than you know. Now, brace yourself, this is going to sting.'

Jordan felt her tense up. She placed her hand on her head and kissed her temple. 'Shhh. Relax or it's going to hurt more.'

The moment Severus touched her; she seemed to relax even though Jordan could feel her tears falling onto her skin. All she did was draw her up and shower her with kisses. 'Is it feeling better?' She asked after a while.

'Yes. Your hands are warm, Daddy. Mum was right, they are like magic.'

Severus still went about his task, but Jordan could tell that had brightened his spirits a bit. 'It looks to be healed, but you might have some discomfort throughout the day tomorrow. If it's still hurting this time tomorrow, I can try something else but it's not going to be as pleasant.'

Caroline's head shot up to look at her mother. 'There are worse ways?'

'Oh yes. Hopefully, if will heal, but if not who better to do it then Daddy.' As a second thought, she added. 'Because Madam Pomfrey is not gentle like your father. Plus, we'd rather keep this debacle away from prying ears. It could be controversial if it got out.'

'Why?'

'Because some people think that type of punishment is too harsh.'

'Yet, they send their children to a school that used to practice Victorian torture methods on students for punishment not a decade ago.' Severus added in a short tone.

'Well, I think it's effective. And who are they to say how you punish me?' Caroline added as Jordan bid her to sit up.

'They aren't, but they will still get their knickers in a twist over it.' She responded, wiping the bottoms of her eyes. 'All better?'

She smiled. 'Yes. I did what you said to do, Mum. It still was horrible.'

Severus looked at her as if he was confused. 'What did you tell her to do?'

'Not to resist…'

He grinned. 'So, you did learn a little something that night. Good to know.'

It was then Caroline's turn to be confused. 'What does he mean, Mum?'

'It's nothing, sweetie. Now, you should be in bed. Classes are going to be tough tomorrow. I have you first thing, so that's a comfort.'

'Aw, Mum. Are you nervous?'

Jordan shrugged as she moved herself to pull back the covers. 'About as one who was teaching eighty or so kids at once for the first time can be.'

Severus came over to her and plucked her from Caroline's bed, draping her over his shoulder. 'We love you and hope you sleep well. However, we have some business to take care of.' Changing his expression, he grew stern. 'Business that we aren't going to eavesdrop on, correct?'

Caroline nodded her head. 'I don't think you have to worry about that anymore. I would rather chew my own foot off than have you spank me again.'

Jordan felt him nod his head. 'Good. Maybe then I won't have to do it again.'

Turning, he strode out of the room, as Caroline gave her mother a thumbs up. Jordan blew her a kiss. 'We love you! Sleep well.'

As she reached down to pull the door shut, Caroline shook her head at them. She then laid down to sleep, feeling grateful to have such loving parents, in both meanings of the term.

Slapping Jordan's arse with the palm of his hand, he was rewarded with her small giggle. He then felt her hand move down his back, trying to grab ahold of his arse in return. He snickered as he closed the door with his foot, turning so she didn't hit her head. He deposited her on their bed and was instantly on top of her, smothering himself in her cleavage. She arched her back and moved her hands through his hair. He softly nipped at her skin, making her whimper in delight.

Humming his appreciation, he licked up the part between her breasts and blew over them, giving her a surplus of goose bumps. She shivered as he rose up to look at her, those black eyes boring into her very soul.

Kissing below her ear, he rotated his hips, teasing her enticingly. 'It's ladies choice tonight. Any and everything is game, until you've had your fill.'

'Oh, well then. Maybe we should fight more often.' She mused with a sarcastic tone.

He shook his head as he lowered himself to kiss her delicately on the edge of the mouth. She brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him down onto her. Her legs then moved and locked themselves around him. Tightening her legs, she could feel his sheathed hardness. This was right before he ground himself forcefully into her, making her gasp into his mouth.

Leaning up off of her, he looked rather pleased with himself. 'So what will it be?'

Jordan thought about it for a moment. 'I rather liked that night in front of the fire. However, nothing beats my legs on your shoulders. Then again, I wouldn't mind seeing what riding you to oblivion is like out of the bath.'

Getting in her face, he whispered. 'Perhaps all of the above with a little twist?'

'A little twist?' She asked with renewed interest.

'I'll be right back.' He said striding into the bathroom and reaching up to somewhere above the doorway. It was then that she saw a glimmer that let her know there was some type of disillusionment charm on it. He brought down a deep purple looking bottle and turned around to her with a smirk on his face.

Sitting up, she took the bottle from him as he offered it to her. 'Do you know what this is?'

She smelt it and looked up to him. 'It smells like… lilacs?'

'Well look at you. You've still got that keen sense of smell I see. It's a special potion that I have been saving for a special occasion, but perhaps a bit of it tonight would be nice.'

Giving him an unnerving look, her eyebrow rose. 'What does it do?'

'It gives you the tingling and sensitive feeling of being drunk without the side effects of depletion and hangover.'

She looked impressed. 'Really? How much of it do you drink?'

He laughed. 'You don't drink it, silly. Here, give it to me.' She handed it to him as he took it by the neck and shook it so the contents spun around like a mini twister. 'Lean up.' He said looking back at her. He then reached back to undo her bra with one hand.

'Wow. That's impressive, Sev. I can't even do that.' She giggled as her hands came around to grab his arse.

'Would you calm down. I'm demonstrating.' He responded pulling her bra off of her. 'Lie back.' He whispered in a soothing tone.

She did so and he brought his hands to the mouth of the bottle. Taking a pinch of the oily looking liquid, he rubbed it around her nipple. Jordan could immediately feel the tingling he had mentioned but she didn't realize how sensitive it had made her until he moved to take her into his mouth. She instantly felt a throb of pleasure go straight to her core and she moaned as he swirled his tongue around her pert little nub. 'Oh my god, Severus. Don't stop.' She yelped as he sucked her into his warm mouth.

His chest vibrated with his laughter as he let her go. 'I take that as you want to use this other places?'

Jordan's eyes widened. 'Fuck yea.' She then rose up to rip off her knickers. As she went to pull his shirt off he reached around to grab her bum and he pulled her into him. 'If you're going to be that eager, I might as well take you right here and now.'

'Yes, but I'd rather feel all of you.' She said pulling at his shirt.

'You can't rip this one, can you?' He sneered.

In her frustration, she grabbed his hand and pulled it down to the apex of her thighs. 'I'm done with this teasing bullshit. Now, touch me god dammit.'

This seemed to skyrocket Severus' libido and before he was on top of her, he bathed his hands in the oil and ran them up and down her body. Whipping his cock out, he put a generous amount around his shaft and was instantly pulling her closer to him rubbing his now engorged head around her slick opening. 'Is this what you wanted, Jordan? My cock teasing you at your tight little hole?'

She whined under him. 'Yes, Severus, please. Fuck me with your cock. Please.'

'Well, if you insist, my dear. I'm more than happy to oblige.' It was then that she felt him parting her walls ever so slowly. It was the most delicious feeling she'd ever felt.

'Oh, my god! I can feel everything!' She blurted out as her insides started to tingle.

Through his own fog of pleasure, an eyebrow rose proudly. 'So, you'd say that this is a perfect apology?'

She reached up to grab his arse in her hands and vigorously pull him into her. 'I would say that if only I could grab all of you by your pearly white skin.'

Grunting, he sneered. 'You like my 'pearly white skin,' do you?'

She held back a moan. 'Oh yes! But only when I can-' She progressed to pull at his pajama bottoms until she could get a handful of his perfectly rounded rump. '-feel your surprisingly warm skin on mine.'

In his high of encouragement, he thrust into her hard, pushing against her cervix exquisitely. She gasped out in satisfaction and kneaded his arse between her fingers.

'Fine. If my lady so wishes to see and feel the winds of winter, I shall accommodate her.' He mused as his hands rose to remove his shirt. She giggled at his sentiment.

'Always giggling…' He said as he dropped his bottoms and stepped out of them, flicking them to the side with his foot. 'What am I to make of that?'

Letting her left hand come up to stroke his chest ever so slightly, she smiled. 'I of course know, but what would you- oh fuck! Do that again- venture to guess?'

Swirling his hips around again, he tilted his head. 'Perhaps that my cock makes you so giddy, you can't handle everything you're feeling.'

Her eyebrows rose. 'Well done, my love, but it's not just you're cock that sets my heart aflame. It's your very essence.'

Moving at a more genial pace, his expression was one of immense pleasure and intrigue. 'Ah, would you care to explain?'

Through hazy eyes, she replied breathlessly. 'It's like…a potion. When certain ingredients are present with others, their…meshing creates the most decadent forms of magic.'

Struggling to keep his composure, he thrust more deeply. 'And what kind of magic do you and I create?'

Her breath was labored as she squealed her answer. 'I don't know, but it's fucking mind numbing. Oh fuck, Severus! That's so good! Don't stop!'

He continued to hit her deeply, but his resolve was wearing down. Moving faster, he had to practically use all of his upper body strength to hold her down. She was writhing under him and it did nothing but egg him on. 'God, Jordan! How are you still so tight?'

'I don't know, but it's a fucking miracle. You're- oh god! You're so big.' She then proceeded to fling herself back on the mattress.

Her words ignited a new flame inside him and he knew he was close, but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied, so he held off. 'Fucking Christ, witch! The things you do to me. Turn around and get on your knees. I _will_ make sure your needs are met.'

She smiled up at him as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. 'Oh, god, Severus! Hold on. I'm… I'm'

He then felt her tighten and convulse around him. It was everything he could do not to erupt inside of her. He never ceased plundering her, and as she came down from her release she was begging him for more.

Turning her over, he climbed onto the bed. 'On your hands and knees. And make sure they're spread, I'm going to nail you like a split hog.'

While she moved to splay herself before him, she couldn't help but giggle at his phrase. 'Wow, Professor, I didn't know you were that well versed in the language of the gutter.'

He thrust into her hard and thorough, jolting her forward with a squeal. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, he spoke deliberately. 'What do you know about the language of the gutter? You've had no one else but- me.'

'Oh- I've heard- it all. You- don't- think- I was- friends- with Charlotte- for as long- as I was- without- taking part- in her- little- sex games?'

He was confused, making him pound into her even harder. 'Sex games? What the fuck- is that- supposed to- mean?'

'Oh yea- she would- always sneak- boys down to- the dorms in our- sixth and seventh- years to- play games- with them. Did you- honestly not know?'

'No- I had- other things- on my mind.' He grunted as he placed his hands around her waist, pushing himself that much deeper into her.

'Ah! Severus! Yes!' She squealed before continuing on. 'What- kind- of other- things? It- had to be- pretty important- for us to- get away- with it. Oh God! Fuck! Yes! Right there! Oh my god! I'm coming again!'

The scream that escaped her was much more pronounced than anything he had ever heard. He was physically straining to keep his wits about him, thinking about how much it would be worth it later. She soon stopped, her chest moving up and down freely. 'What- did I say- I would make you do?' He uttered through bared teeth.

'Nail me- like a split hog!' She squealed in her sensitive state.

'And what- do split hogs- do when they are nailed?'

'They squeal! They squeal! You've- done your job- Severus!' She blurted out as he pulled out of her and moved himself so he could throw her back towards the head of the bed.

She plopped down with sweat stained hair and red cheeks, a sign he was doing his job right. Gaining on her he forcefully pulled her legs onto his shoulders and lined up his cock before sinking it in with sheer force. She gasped and her hands flew up for her to grab the headboard for support. He saw her nails dig in and he marveled at how much she wanted him, even after two earthshaking orgasms. He looked into her eyes as he pounded into her. 'It- It was- you- you. I was- thinking of you. I was- patrolling- the corridors- all night- every night- to make sure- you weren't- wondering around. It- was a good- thing too- the night I found- you- the basilisk- was hot on- your trail.'

She gapped up at him. 'What? I was- a pureblood- Slytherin. There was- no way- it would- take me.'

'You're- wrong! Merlin's beard- woman! How- do you- take in- all of me?'

'Oh God- Severus! I can almost- feel you- in my- throat!'

'That's- not the- point! I punished you- the way- I did- because- the puddle- you slipped in- was from- the basilisk. It could- have been- you who was taken- but I heard- you- whimper the way- you do- and was on you- before it- could- get to you. It was- only when- we got back- to my office- that I had seen Minerva- write to me- in our journal.'

'Your journal? What- are you talking- Oh fuck! Severus! Again! Again! I'm coming again!' Screaming his name, her back arched and her walls clinched around him.

'One more…' He whispered to himself. 'Only one more…'

Removing her legs from him, he pulled her up and took her place on the bed. Moving his hips invitingly, she noticed how purple his head was. 'Severus, you need to come bad don't you?'

He clinched his eyes and spat out his retort. 'What was your first guess?'

Leaning up to move his sweat-stained hair from his face, she slowly slipped down onto him. 'Lucky for you, my- oh god that's tight! My next orgasm is right around the corner.' Moving up and down on him at a hurried pace, she moved her hands to his shoulders before his came up to her hips. 'Don't- move. I- obviously- need to- thank you- for saving- my life.'

'I never- meant to hurt- you like- I did. I will admit- that I found out one- thing about you- then.'

'What?'

'You were- crying- but you- liked it. I could- see your juices- glistening- by the time- I was- done. That's why- you only- got- seven. I realized- it was- only exciting- you- whether you- knew it- at the time- or- not. Oh fuck, Jordan. Oh god! Come for me. Come for me! I can't do it- any longer.'

Her face distorted in pleasure as she felt her head start to throb with her impending release. 'Oh god! Severus, yes! Yes! Yes! I'm coming around you! Come in me, Sev! Come in me. Ah! I'm going!'

His face then followed hers in its distorted form. 'Oh, god! I'm coming in you, baby! I can't- control- oh god! Jordan! Jordan! Fuck! Ride me! Yes! God! It's everywhere!'

'I feel it! I feel it! God! Yes! Severus! YES!' Jordan then whimpered before falling down over him, still slightly twitching from her release.

He drew her up into him. 'For fucks sake, I love you so much.'

'Oh god. I love you too, Sev.' She murmured breathlessly, sinking into oblivion.

It was about five in the morning when Jordan awoke to an empty bed. She rose up to look around the room and Severus was nowhere to be seen. Throwing the duvet back, she strode over to the dresser to pull out a mint green nightie. Grabbing her robe, she pulled it on and opened their door.

The warm glow of the firelight engulfed her. On the sofa in front of the fireplace was the silhouette of Severus' head. She walked over to him and just as she came up behind him, he turned around to look at her. 'I didn't think you'd be up this early. You were a rock about thirty minutes ago.'

Leaning against the back of the sofa, she yawned. 'Well, I did have quite the workout.'

He huffed and leaned forward to sit his stack of parchments and Firewhiskey on the coffee table in front of him. He reached around and pulled at her waist. 'Come here, you.'

Giggling, she went to walk around the sofa, but he rose on his knees and pulled her over the back of it. 'Severus!' She squealed.

'Shh! You'll wake Caroline.' He chided as he pulled her into his side. She stopped her laughing and snuggled into him. He leaned up and picked up his parchments again. Jordan looked at them and soon realized they were his rolls.

'It looks like my NEWTs classes are going to be a rollercoaster from beginning to end.' He stated with a sigh.

'Why do you say that?' She asked as she looked over them.

'Well, these two will talk under their breath during my instruction and then whine about not knowing what to do. She will always use armadillo bile instead of pomegranate juice. And he has a mouth on him. You should watch out for him because he will no doubt try to distract from your lesson with his saucy cheek.'

She leaned up, giving him an amused look. 'What constitutes 'saucy cheek' exactly?'

He rolled his eyes at her. 'Haven't I given you enough tonight?'

'Oh, I can promise you, I'll never have enough…' She said as she rubbed her nose playfully on his.

He kissed the tip of her nose as she pulled away. 'You wanton little thing. What would your Mother say?'

'She'd probably wash my mouth out with soap. Before hexing you into oblivion.'

'Well, I can't say it wouldn't be worth it.' He said as he moved his fingers up and down her arm.

'Glad to hear it. So, why did you wake up at this ungodly hour?'

'It's sort of a tradition really. I always get up early the first day of classes. It makes me that more irritable.'

'Do you enjoy feeling like shit?'

'Sometimes. However, I can see that you don't look very pleased with that fact. That's just too bad though.'

'Oh is it?' She replied with a sassy expression.

'Yes. You have to give those first years a reason to shit themselves right away or they get too comfortable.'

'You're such a cad, Severus.' She laughed into the silk fabric over his chest.

'But you love me anyway.' He whispered into her ear, reaching down to tickle her waist. She yelped as he stood to pick her up. 'Come on, you. Back to bed. We can get a few more hours in, yea?'

'What happened to being irritable?' She mused as her arms wrapped around his neck.

'Eh, maybe I can- what do they say? Fake it until I make it?'

She giggled at his turn of phrase. 'Ah, how innovative.'

Placing her down on the bed, he rolled over her to rest on his side. She immediately felt drawn into him and he enveloped her with a kiss on the head, as their limbs intertwined. 'I have a question for you.' He said after some time.

'Yes oh mysterious one?' She teased with her eyes closed.

'You mentioned something about sex games earlier. What all did those entail?'

She laughed. 'It's not as brash as you think. I didn't play those. It was things like 'Never Have I Ever' and drinking games.'

'What's 'Never Have I Ever?'' He asked with a confused countenance.

'I guess it's also a drinking game technically…but everyone goes around the circle and says something they've never done. If anyone in the circle has done said thing, they would normally take a drink, but Charlotte thought that was a little too vanilla for us. So, instead of drinking, you'd take off an article of clothing. The first person nude wins.'

'And how far did you get in this game?'

'Ha! I lost every time. You do know what my nickname was in that group right?'

He snickered. 'Buzzkill? Mother Hen? Nerd? Which one?'

'Well they all work. I think the farthest I ever got was down to my underwear.' Turning up to him she tipped his nose with her finger. 'You don't have to worry, Sev. You're the only male who has seen me in such a state.'

'How lucky for me.' He mused. 'So, can I assume what would happen after these drinking games?'

'It's not what you'd think. I would sit on my four-poster and watch it all play out during my sixth and seventh years, what happened during eighth year is beyond me. But the boys would usually have some stupid contest involving genitalia while Charlotte gave Justin varying degrees of heavily lidded eyes.'

'Care to explain one of these 'stupid genitalia contests?''

She scoffed. 'If I must… Most of the time, it was Justin and Will. They would…well they would see who could ejaculate the quickest.'

'Isn't that the opposite of what they should be striving for?'

'That's what one would think. But from what I heard at various times of the month when Justin would sneak in at night, he is very tame and had the agility to wait for her. Yet,' She moved her hand up and down his chest lightly, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake. 'He never could get past her initial orgasm. So, I guess, in a way, I'm more experienced than she is now, and I didn't even have to do anything.'

His chest rose proudly. 'You're welcome. So, how did you feel about all of this nonsense?'

She sighed. 'Well, I wasn't exactly proud of her antics, but like Caroline, I had a streak of curiosity as well.'

'And how did that come in handy later?'

She giggled. 'I realized I thought dicks looked disgusting because Justin was small and Will was circumcised. I recanted that thought process recently though. Only some dicks are disgusting, others…' She smiled up at him. 'Can be quite hypnotizing.'

'I'm glad you like him. I grew him myself.' He replied with a sarcastic grin.

She laughed and snuggled into him. He was reminded of something he needed to tell her. 'I sent Charlotte a letter this afternoon with the others. I proposed that we get a drink together soon and um… I sent the same letter to Benedict was well.'

She shot up above him. 'Oh Severus, you shouldn't have done that.'

'Why not? We need to speak with him, Jordan. The state of your mother has me very worried. I need not remind you how many strings she can pull if she so wishes.'

She sighed and crossed her arms. 'No. You don't need to. I just wish you would have told me before you did it.'

'And you would have told me not to do it. Seemingly convincing me with those charming little puppy-dog eyes of yours. I'm telling you now. We are going to talk with him within the next few weeks.'

She looked at him doubtfully. 'I just don't know what to say to him. You know the last time we spoke before Diagon Alley wasn't pleasant.'

He brought his hands up to her arms and pulled them apart. 'I know, but now is a time for us to make amends. He didn't seem cross with you in the Alley the other day. I dare say he has forgiven you.'

She smiled and let his hands wrap around her hips as he beckoned her toward him. 'Perhaps you're right. It was just so weird seeing him with her, considering-'

'Shhh. We have about an hour before we have to actually get up. I'd like to spend that with you laying peacefully in my arms, a little calm before the storm if you will.'

Blushing at him, she assumed her position splayed on top of him. Her head drifted down beside his neck and every time she breathed out, he could feel the warm condensation move across his jaw.

He leaned his head into her, sighing. She was at peace, but he had a pinching feeling buried deep in his stomach. The cause of his would be revealed at breakfast, and he just hoped it wouldn't be the start of a hellish day. They had right now though. She was safe and sound in his arms, completely unaware of the monumental news that had Minerva writing to him so early in the morning.

He swallowed hard as his fears about the future came to the front of his mind. She couldn't go through that again. He wouldn't let her. If only he was as blissfully unaware as she was, or even anyone else was. He had the burden of those visions laid upon him and everyday the reality of their impending sorrow was approaching them. How he wished he could change it.


	32. Chapter 32

Jordan and Severus walked down to breakfast on Monday morning with a certain excitement hanging in the air. Caroline had stayed behind to wait for Sam and Elaine in the common room. So, they were free to stride along as slowly as possible.

Every so often they would see a group of students making their way to breakfast themselves. They were taken in with concealed grins and giggles as they passed making Severus arch a sneering eyebrow at them.

Making their way down the teacher's entrance corridor, Severus stopped Jordan. She seemed surprised, but played along with him anyway. 'There's something you need to know before you go in here. The… the Daily Prophet has a special issue today. There's a breaking news story that you're not going to want to read. It may ruin your day if you let it get to your head. Just take deep breaths.'

'Severus, are you forgetting that I read 697 pages of lies about you and I in Rita Skeeter's book? I think I can handle the Daily Prophet making up bullocks for the sake of selling more papers.'

He gripped her shoulders. 'No. Jordan this isn't about that. It's closely related, but it is far worse than any dribble about our relationship.'

Pushing past him, she opened the door. 'Honestly, Severus, I think I can handle it.'

He huffed as she ducked under him and marched into the hall. _Gods, she's going to eat those words, _he thought as he entered after her.

The staff barely looked up at them as Jordan came to sit down. Severus was right behind her, pulling her chair out for her while giving Minerva an annoyed glance.

Jordan felt good. The staff had finally quit fretting over her and Severus, and they practically did it over night. She found it a little odd, but it didn't faze her. Her food was immediately in front of her and she went at it, completely starved. Severus placed his hand on her leg as he sat down beside her.

Gulping he took the copy of the Daily Prophet, Minerva was shoving into his arm and sat it down in her line of vision. Her fork went still as the picture of a homely looking man, sneering evilly caught her eye. Her head instantly looked up to Severus with a worried expression.

He sighed. 'I tried to tell you…'

She picked up the paper to read what it said and she couldn't believe her eyes. _Oliver Brooks: Long Time Politician and Known Death Eater Been Granted Early Leave on Good Behavior_.

Her mouth was dry as she read on.

_'A statement from the Ministry was released late last night confirming the early leave of one Oliver Brooks, long-time politician and former Death Eater. It would seem that luck was not in his daughter's, Jordan Snape (nee Brooks), favor. The twenty-four year old Hogwarts Professor just announced her engagement to the Dark Savior himself, Severus Snape. The family has had a long-time rivalry since the girl was a student at the critically acclaimed school, leaving this journalist to wonder what juicy arguments will ensue by Brooks' release date, which has been sealed for the politician's safety. For more on this new couple turn to E4 where long-time journalist, Rita Skeeter, will recant this scandalous couple's road to engagement.'_

She threw the paper down and there was a loud screech as she got up to leave. Severus looked at Minerva and down to his plate with a demented look on his face. Several of the older Slytherins had looked up at them upon Jordan getting up. Severus threw his silverware down with a clang. 'Will we ever get a god damn moments rest?' He spat as he rose to go after her.

'I'm sorry, Severus. Give her my regards.' Minerva said to his retreating form. She shook her head as she looked over to a worried Poppy and Pomona. On the other side of her, Filius, Hermione, Neville, and Draco gave each other nervous glances. They then turned back to give the more nosier students warning looks.

Jordan had swept out of the Great Hall. She had intended to make it back to her classroom, but she stopped in the teacher's entrance corridor. Sliding down the wall, her anger turned to defeat. Why did this have to happen now? Surely some deity had it out for her. Her father had been arrested for about 4 months. In what universe was that enough time? How could they let him go? Something Severus had said popped into her head. Her mother had many strings she could pull. She hadn't received any response from Jordan and went about releasing her father from Azkaban. A fleeting thought rang out in her head as she saw Severus open the door beside her.

He bent down beside her. 'How long have you known about this?' She asked without looking at him.

He took her hand. 'Since I woke up this morning. Minerva had written to warn me. I couldn't tell you right away, Jordan. You needed to have at least a minute of happiness today.'

Her glance turned to him. 'When is he going to stop making my life a living Hell?'

Sighing, He drew her up into him. 'I don't know, Jordan.' Grasping both sides of her face to look at him, he spoke deliberately. 'I _will_ keep you safe. He's not going to ruin this for us. And you can't let him ruin your first day. How long have you dreamed about this day, Jordan?'

She smiled slightly. 'Ever since my first Career Advice meeting.'

'Exactly. Now, we're going to go back in there and you're going to act like you don't even know who that piece of shit even is. Perhaps I'll read you the rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote.' He then stood, pulling her up with him.

Her eyes didn't move from him. 'I love you, Severus.'

He bent down to kiss her nose. 'I love you too, Jordan.' Turning to open the door, he slapped her arse. 'Now, go get them, you sexy little thing, you.'

She giggled as she regained her composure. Taking her seat between Severus and Neville, she turned to him and smiled. 'Good Morning, Neville. How are you holding up?'

He nervously looked up to her with a shocked expression. Hermione, Filius, and Draco followed with just as wide of eyes. Draco eyed Severus, giving him an impressed look. Severus rolled his eyes at him, trying to conceal a smirk of pride.

'Uh, I'm fine. I'm a little bit nervous, but I have first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs today. So, I figure they'll be just as nervous as me anyway…. And you? How are you feeling..?'

She shrugged. 'I could be better, but I figure I've worked my arse off to get to this day. Why should it be ruined?'

Hermione smiled into her breakfast. Jordan was a strong person; there was no doubt about that. She reminded Hermione so much of herself, if only they hadn't had so much bad blood in the past. Perhaps she could have looked up to her more as a student.

Minerva gave Severus a surprised look. 'You know how to cheer her up better than anyone, there's no denying that.'

'I've had enough experience, don't you think?' He mused as he rubbed Jordan's leg. Referring to the paper now lying in front of Minerva, he spoke. 'Would you mind handing me that, Minerva?'

She looked at him as if he were crazy. 'Are you sure, Severus?'

'Of course I'm sure. I promised to give Jordan a laugh. Now, let me deliver on that promise.'

She scoffed as he handed it to him. 'I doubt you'll find it amusing, Severus.'

He huffed as he flipped through the pages finding the picture of them looking to have been taken during her eighth year. As it moved they both looked at each other only for Jordan to smile out to the reader and he to smirk at her. His eyes moved over to the article where he saw Rita Skeeter's purple signature.

'_Surprise, Surprise. With the start of the new school year, there is also a shocking new start to a new power couple's rise to the public eye. Of those who have read my book: "Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?" I am more than happy to report that our Dark Savior has finally found his light at last. This reporter has previously stated that the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was suspected to have had a romantic relationship with someone from his past. Sources now state that these reports were indeed truth upon the first night of term when the normally dour wizard proposed to his long-time flame, Jordan Snape (nee Brooks). _

_The couple seemed to be ecstatic with a public display of affection that even made Minerva McGonagall, successor to the former spy and age-old Transfiguration Professor, blush with pride. This makes one wonder how long this entanglement has been going on and who knew about it?_

_This year marks the twelfth year anniversary of her engagement with Hogwarts School. Giving surmounting evidence that our bravest Slytherin knew young Jordan as a student. What exactly had drawn him to her and when did Professor become Partner?_

_Could there have been foul play? Could Albus Dumbledore have been too focused on Harry Potter and his Gryffindor's to notice a scandal in Slytherin?'_

'Severus, this isn't funny at all, Give me that.' Jordan said as she snatched the paper from him. Levitating it in front of the staff, the paper balled up and burst into flame.

'Excuse you. I was reading that.' Severus spat with a frustrated tone.

She gave him an exasperated look. 'What good is reading that filth if it's not amusing.' She scooted in closer to him. 'I'm not going to have you stroking that idea you have about being pedophilic towards me. We both know that is that last thing from the truth.'

His glance stiffened. 'You know what it looks like, Jordan.'

She gripped his leg. 'When did you first touch me intimately? And my punishment in second year does not count. You were within your rights to punish me. That's part of your job as Head of House.'

'That's not the point, Jordan. I- You know what I did when-'

'Hush, Severus. We are not going to talk about that here. Why do you have to… never mind. We'll talk about it later.'

With a hard swallow, he pulled his hard shell over him. He then stood holding out his arm to her. 'Shall I walk you to class?'

Standing to take his arm, she rolled her eyes. 'You amaze me at how quickly you can pull on your mask and change your whole demeanor.' Standing, she took his arm. 'But don't think for one second that I can't see right past it after all of this time, Severus.'

Minerva looked around at them leaving and called after them. 'Uh, Severus, Schedules?'

Stopping in his tracks, he huffed. 'Of course. My apologies, Minerva.'

Pomona stood to hand him their stack and he gave half to Jordan. 'Here you are, dear. I feel like you can handle this, yes?'

'Its not like I haven't helped for years.' She said as they and the other heads of house stepped down to their tables.

'Alright, I'm sure you all know the drill. Mr. Baylor if you would be so kind to assist Jordan if she needs it.' Severus drawled as he went down the table folding schedules as he passed them to each respective student.

Tristan approached Jordan with a smile on his face. 'How are you this morning, Professor?'

'Dismal.' She spewed as she took a thick parchment and placed it in front of a curly haired blonde's face. 'Here you are, Ms. Fairchild.'

'Thank you, Jordan!' She said without thinking. 'I mean- sorry, Professor Snape.'

Looking threw the other schedules she replied absentmindedly. 'I shall pretend it didn't even happen, Ms. Fairchild. Now get to class. I'll see you later today. Mr. Collins.'

Tristan walked along with her. 'If I may, Professor.' He said as he took two schedules she'd skipped. 'Thomas Trenton is that blonde boy, near Professor Snape and the pale blonde beside him reading is Casey Watson.'

Striding over to them, Jordan handed them their schedules. She noticed Casey had a copy of _Mansfield Park_ lying open beside her barely eaten eggs.

'Ms. Watson.' Jordan said in a lighthearted voice.

The blonde haired girl looked up to reveal the most beautiful deep blue eyes, Jordan had ever seen. Her rose colored lips parted into a nervous stricken smile. 'Yes, Professor?'

'How do you feel about the comedic sections in such a serious book?'

Her eyes glinted as she looked down at her text and back up to her Professor. 'Some would say it was troubling, but I disagree. Who's to say some quick-witted humor shouldn't be present in serious situations?'

Jordan studied her for a second before looking down at her schedule. 'You're a sixth year, correct?'

She shook her head with a glowing countenance. 'Yes, ma'am.'

Pursing her lips, she handed the girl her schedule. 'I shall see you in two hours, Ms. Watson.'

Looking after her professor, Casey turned to Thomas. 'She makes me so nervous.'

The boy huffed. 'Really? Because you seemed to want and kiss her by the dizzy look in your eye.'

She hit him on the chest. 'Shut up, Thomas. She's just so beautiful. Look at the way she moves…'

'Perhaps you should pay less attention to the way she moves and more attention to the time, Ms. Watson.' Came the slow drawl of Severus from behind her. 'You will be very sorry if you are late for my class.'

She shot up. 'Oh, my apologies, sir. I wouldn't dare be late for your class on the first day. I'd hate for you to regret taking me into you're NEWTs class, sir.'

'Well then I suggest you make haste then. You have five minutes.' He said turning away from her.

Jordan had just handed her last schedule to Dean Hayworth. The boy gave her a hungry look as she turned toward Severus. Smiling, she walked toward him. Severus could see Dean ogle her as she strode toward him. 'Perhaps, that light blue was a bad choice, dear.'

She looked at him, confused. 'What you mean? You said you wanted to bend me over my desk during lunch when you saw me in it this morning?' Leaning up to whisper in his ear, she grew stern. 'I've gotten over your little outburst. I would hate to bring up such unpleasantness again.'

Moving his glance to her with narrowing eyebrows, he focused on her form. 'Yes, what a shame that would be, dear.' Gods, it was no wonder he was staring at her. She looked positively radiant. 'Come on, you.' He said as he took her hand. 'I can't have you late for your first lesson.'

Striding by Dean, he gave him his famous ugly sneer and pulled her into him by the waist. The boy looked as if Severus had let off a stink bomb right in his face. This made Severus grin with pride, an action that didn't escape Jordan's glance.

'What are you grinning about?' She asked half amused.

'Our young Mr. Hayworth seemed to be in a sour mood after he was reminded of whose arse he was eyeing.'

Jordan went completely red. 'Was he really? Well, that's just marvelous. Honestly, he's the last thing I need at the moment.'

Severus chuckled. 'Shhh, if you have any problems, I wouldn't care to remind him verbally.'

'Well, start preparing what you're going to say. He's in my last class of the day.'

He stopped Jordan at her door. 'You're going to be brilliant. Take deep breaths and establish dominance early. You have first years right now, so Caroline will be there. Just remember who you belong to and don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

He then opened the door for her, causing her class to turn. She strode in with a sense of presence and as she reached the front of the classroom she realized Severus was behind her. 'Good Morning, everyone. If you could please locate Pride and Prejudice from the far bookshelf, I'll get rid of the pest that followed me in here.'

There were several laughs as they took in the couple before them. Caroline was the first to rise and instantly went to the section of red books she knew was Pride and Prejudice. The rest of the class followed as Jordan walked with Severus to her office door. 'I love you. Now, get out of here. Don't you have your own class to get to?'

He was in the entrance of her office before he pulled her in and kissed her hard on the mouth. 'I'll see you during lunch.' She said as he parted from her. 'Go torment some sixth years, you sexy little thing.'

He turned to walk away and she grabbed his arse. He turned around with an impassive look on his face. 'Little is the last thing I am and you know it. Perhaps I shall remind you later.'

Blowing him a kiss, she walked back toward her classroom door. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, you sexy little minx. Go sharpen young minds. You can ride me later. Vocally and…Physically if you so wish.' He said shoving her out of the door.

Winking at him, she stepped back out into the room full of Slytherin and Gryffindor faces.

'Welcome to Wizard Literature and Ideology. I take it you already know who I am. So, we'll skip the pleasantries. Who can tell me something about the book you hold in your hands?'

There was a brown haired Gryffindor boy on the front row whose hand shot up quicker than anyone else's, making her eyes jump straight to him. 'Yes, Mr.… Bolton? Am I correct?'

'Yes. It's written by a muggle, ma'am. Jane Austen. She was what is known as a romanticist in the muggle world.'

'Correct, five points to Gryffindor. But can anyone tell me _why_ we are studying her particularly?'

No one dared answer this question. Jordan strode around the room. Caroline's hand slowly rose up in the air. Jordan stopped and smiled. 'Ms. Snape?'

She smiled. 'Jane Austen influenced many wizard authors. In fact, most romantic author's who are worth reading base their stories off of Ms. Austen's works, making her important. If we don't understand her works, how can we understand any of the other's who have based their works on hers?'

Jordan's chest swelled. 'I couldn't have said it better myself. Five points to Slytherin.'

The rest of the class went by with ease. The class wasn't shy at all and Jordan seemed to find herself enjoying their presence. As they got up to leave, she blew a kiss to Caroline.

The next class, her sixth year NEWTs level class started to filter in as she looked over her notes, she gave them the same instructions as the class before. She asked them the same questions as the class prior. A Ravenclaw answered her first question and Casey Watson answered her second.

Before Jordan went to ask her next question, one of the Gryffindor boy's two rows back raised his hand. 'Yes, Mr. Collins?' She asked with a smile.

'Ma'am, I don't mean to strike a cord, but we were… we were wondering what your thoughts were on the Daily Prophet today.'

Her smile dissipated. 'I hardly think that has anything to do with Literature, Mr. Collins.'

'But it does have something to do with Ideology, ma'am. Pride and Prejudice is all about subjecting ourselves to change. Rita Skeeter said some very nasty things about Professor Snape, and I think we can relate that to Mr. Darcy in a way, don't you?'

She looked at him with a plain face. She was silent for so long that the class started to squirm. Walking up the steps to her desk, she turned around and leaned on it, crossing her arms. 'How long did it take for you to come up with that connection?'

The boy looked severely serious. 'All morning ma'am. I admit that I didn't come up with it on my own either.' He looked around at his friends and back to her with a sigh. 'We just want to know if there is any truth to it, ma'am. We wouldn't dare ask him.'

'Common since would tell you not to do such things.' She chided as she looked around at them. Seeing her group of Slytherins, she noticed how worried they looked, headed up by Casey Watson. She sighed. 'Why is knowing so important to you?'

'Because we would never think he would do such a thing.' Casey blurted out. 'He may be, pardon my language, a wanker sometimes, but he's not a monster. And anyone that saw the way you look at him would know that you trust and love him with every fiber of your being.'

Jordan studied the girl to her left and nodded her head. 'Very well. What do you want to know?'

They all looked at each other. For this moment in time, they were one. Their houses didn't matter. The question they all wanted to ask was on the tip of their tongues, they were just too scared to ask it.

'What? If you're going to ask me, get on with it.' She spat.

Casey finally spoke up. 'He didn't…He didn't touch you before you left school did he?'

Jordan's eyes widened. 'Why does everyone insist on making such a big deal about…? If you must know, we did not fully consummate anything until after my graduation. Does that answer your question?'

The group of thirty students was stock-still. 'If that's so, then why does Rita Skeeter have the theory that something indecent was going on?' A Hufflepuff girl in the back asked.

'Do you know what it looks like?' A long drawn out voice from the back of the room questioned.

Jordan's glance drifted away from him, as the rest of the class turned around to see Severus leaning on the doorframe. 'What do you mean, sir?' Casey asked.

'She was twelve when I met her. I was her age. He was my star pupil, so naturally there have always been… theories when it came to our associations.'

'Theories? Like-'

'Yes. Like that dribble Rita Skeeter wrote in the Prophet this morning.' Looking at his watch his gaze met Jordan's. 'I do believe it's time for lunch, darling.'

Jordan snapped out of her reverie. 'Yes. Yes. I want you to have read Pride and Prejudice by Wednesday. Now, get out of here. Don't you have lives?'

There were a few chuckles as they rose and walked past Severus. There wasn't a peep out them. As Severus closed the door, Jordan's face twisted up.

She audibly gasped through the curtain to tears that were now flowing freely down her face. Severus strode up to her and pulled her into him. She didn't seem to notice, but kept on crying as she was before.

'This isn't working out as I expected it to...' He said slowly.

She rose up to look at him. 'I'm not you, Severus. I can't go about my day acting like nothing is wrong when everything seems to be crumbling around me. I can't do it!'

He pulled her head back down to his shoulder. 'I shouldn't have expected you to act like that. I admit it leads to my own downfall most of the time.'

'I just want to be with you. No questions, no prodding, no interruptions. Is that too much to ask?'

'It would seem so.' He murmured. 'Come with me. I think we both deserve a break from the outside world.'

Taking her hand, he led her through her office and their study into their bedroom. He stood her in front of him and his forefinger came up to wipe her tears from her face. 'For a moment, I want you to forget everything beyond that door. As far as you're concerned, you and I are the only people in the world. After that you can freak out, break things, talk it out- I don't care. But for right now,' His hands came up around her cheeks. 'It's you and I. No questions, no prodding, _no interruptions._'

She took a deep breath and nodded her head slightly. 'Only you and I.'

Pulling her in for a kiss, he felt her stress and anxiety dissipate almost instantly. He pulled back and slipped off his robes, moving his hands up to his neck to undo his cravat. She pulled her own robes off and divested herself of her light blue dress. She then stepped forward to undo his buttons. She was getting quite good at it now. Her fingers were moving faster and faster as she moved down his chest. He brought up his hand to slow her down with a kind look in his eyes. 'Savor it.' He whispered in that silky tone of his.

She pulled it off of him and laid it neatly over the closest high backed chair. He then pulled off his white shirt so she wouldn't ruin it like she had ruined the others. She moved down to help him step out of his boots as he worked at his belt and trousers. They soon dropped and he stepped out of them as well as his boots.

Her hands rose to her back and she pulled off her bra, exposing those beautiful breasts he loved so much. She then shimmied out of her knickers and kicked them at him with a passive face. His eyebrow rose as he pulled off his boxers to reveal his ironclad manhood. Although she had seen it many times by now, it still caught her off guard at times. How in the world was she able to take all of him? She stopped herself. No questions, just him and me.

He stepped toward her, noticing how she was thinking. Moving his thumbs up to her temples, he rubbed them in circles as he pushed her toward the bed. 'Completely empty your mind, Jordan. I'm here with you. Nothing else matters.'

She hummed in understanding as she sat down on the bed. He pushed her back and she led them to the middle of the large four-poster. She opened her eyes to see him calm as could be, enjoying his time alone with her.

He bent down to kiss her and she whimpered into him, pulling her hands up to his neck and hair. She soon felt him trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. He nestled at her collarbone for a few minutes, licking and blowing warm air over her saliva slicken skin. She ached for him. Every time he would move across her body, she'd feel his cock rubbing across her belly button.

He looked down as he felt the cool silver of her snake graze his head. He smiled back up at her before rising up and stroking down her stomach, making her mewl and grind into him. Glimpsing how wet she was, he eyed her with a pleased expression. He then went about lining up his cock at her lower lips. Slowly edging himself into her, she whimpered and smiled back up at him. As she sunk himself deeper into her, he leaned up and lowered himself onto the rest of her body.

He was bobbing in and out of her with a slow pace that seemed to be taking all of their worries in and making them whole again. They felt at peace with this connection and it was completely different than usual. It was sensual. It was loving. It made them both feel better about all the shit that was going on around them. Reaffirming their love for each other.

Jordan continued to whimper as he moved inside her. He was breathing hard, but no sound came from him except a few soft grunts here and there. She looked up at him and was in awe of him. Her eyes teared up again, but she wasn't sad. She was more than happy. He lowered his lips to kiss the tears away and she kissed his jaw as he did, making him sigh at her touch. It wasn't long before they both came around each other, but this orgasm was different. They both felt as if their heads were spinning, dizzy with the love of the other. With a contented sigh, Jordan brought her hands up to his face above her. 'You're all I've ever wanted, Severus. If I have to, I'm going to fight for you until the very end.'

He sighed as his eyes teared up. 'That's what I'm worried about.'

She pursed her lips and pulled him onto her. 'I love you more than words can express, Jordan. Please don't do anything stupid.'

Her hand came up to stroke the back of his neck below his hairline. 'I promise.'

He snuggled into her embrace and she brought her legs up to encircle him. 'Severus?'

'Hmm?'

'I think we should take Minerva up on her offer.'

Severus' head shot up off of her. 'Do you?'

She nodded her head. 'I think it's perfect _and safe_. If we marry before they can stop us, they can't do anything. I will truly be yours in the eyes of the Ministry. And if it's a small wedding, who's going to find out about it that we don't want to?'

'I thought it was appropriate, seeing as that's where I first laid eyes on you. The added benefits of protection only make it more and more appealing.'

'So you agree? We'll marry upon the New Year?'

'Yes. We can talk to Minerva about it before rounds.'

She smiled from ear to ear. 'We're going to get married, Severus.'

He chuckled as he pulled out of her and rolled over on his side. 'Is this the first time you're realizing this? Did you think the ring was just a sham?'

'I mean, I knew.' She giggled. 'It just hit me right now though.'

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. 'Are you regretting it yet?'

She giggled as she moved her hands to lie on top of his. 'Never. You're never getting rid of me. You can try all you like, but I'll still be here.'

He reached his thin lips out to kiss her neck. 'Well damn. Maybe I should have thought things through…'

She rotated her hips in retaliation. 'Shut up, Severus.' Her snake brushed across his forearm and he was reminded of its presence. Looking down the gap between her breasts, he saw it poking out of her. 'We've never talked about our little friend before. And to think, he's been here since the beginning of our sexual exploits.'

She giggled. 'I just assumed you either didn't notice or didn't care for him.'

His head rose. 'Are you kidding me?' He nuzzled into her jaw. 'It's sexy as fuck. And who would've thought the Slytherin Empress had such a naughty side to her.'

'Ooh I'm an Empress, how regal.' She teased as she brought her hand up to the serpent strung between her navel. 'It was a little retaliation gift for mother after they sent me away.'

'You didn't do it yourself did you?' He asked cautiously.

She giggled. 'No. It was Charlotte's idea. She'll be reveling in the fact that you love it. You'll have to tell her.'

'Perhaps I will. Speaking of which, have you seen any of the owls today?'

'No. It should be about time for them. Are we actually going to eat lunch during this lunch because we don't have too much longer-'

'Oh hush. We both have free period's after lunch for a reason.' He said draping his leg over her. 'Lie in bed with you're husband and take a gift for what it's worth.'

'Yes, sir. But aren't we going to have some type of sustenance? You did just blow my mind and my stomach is retaliating.'

He sighed. 'Very well.' It was then that Jordan felt as though she melted through the duvet that was now covering them. 'You like that? It was always my favorite as a young adult. It works wonders when you're drunk and cold.' Removing his arm, he snapped his fingers.

They ate lunch in bed. It was rather relaxing. He then informed her about his first two periods, including how he felt as if his sixth year class was holding something back from him. 'That's why I showed up in your class. It was not my intention to intrude or demean you in any way.'

She placed her hand on his duvet-covered knee. 'Oh no, Severus. I'm glad you were there. The last thing I needed them to be doing was going around telling everyone I was crying.'

He huffed as if realizing something. 'I hadn't thought about that. Perhaps it was a good idea. You should have seen the looks on those third year's faces when I told them to get out early. It was a fine line between bewilderment, fear, and relief.'

'I'm sure they were excited- Oh, Severus. There they are.' She said pointing at the congregation of owls at their bird floo above the fire.

Severus rose to greet Obsidian at the front and remove the rolls of parchment from the other owls. 'Throw me that last sandwich.' He said turning to her.

He ripped it in half and fed the other owls before shooing them away. He then gave Obsidian the other half, petting his head before walking away from him to look at the parchments in his hands. Discerning between them, he handed the largest one to Jordan. 'Here's Charlotte's.'

She opened it to see Charlotte's reply to his letter.

'_I am very glad to hear that you both are doing well. I must say I'm surprised she isn't knocked up yet. The engagement news is fantastic! I will be expecting my maid of honor request upon our next meeting. Speaking of which, Friday should be marvelous. Since I'm assuming Jordan is reading this, I'm going to impart some news upon you although you could pass it along too, Sev. I've met someone and I'll be visiting him in Hogsmeade Friday as well. You're both going to die when you find out who it is, but for reasons of our own, I will not inform you over post. This one is different, Jordan. It didn't start off that way, but I think he really likes me and for once, I think I like him back just as much. _

_Emmeline's letter concerns me greatly, but I can't really say I'm surprised. Speaking of which, I'm assuming you've read the Prophet today. The biggest load of horse shit I've ever read. If I could just come across that Rita Skeeter again, she'd surely be in the grave this time. Not my original point though, I was extremely surprised as worried about your father's acquittal. Who in their right mind would think four bloody months is good enough for a inner circle Death Eater?! Then again, there are some who haven't served a day in their lives- no offence, Sev. There is definitely something fishy going on Jordan. Like my old pal Moody would say- Keep constant vigilance. _

_Give Caroline my regards. I miss her like crazy. Sev told me all about her little debacle and I can't say I'm not the least bit proud of her brazenness. Although I know that is a sore subject and I would rather not get into it anymore because I can feel you fuming as I write this. Anyway, just take her a day at a time. She is young and curious. Hope she is like me and at least can have a level head about her when she needs to. _

_I look forward to seeing you on Friday in the location we discussed. Stay safe and be sure to keep up with the baby making. I'm putting in a request for it to be named Charlotte or Charlie, which ever you prefer. Or I guess that depends on what it pops out as… Anyway, I love you, Jordan. You're not too bad either, Sev, but I wouldn't change in front of you given the chance. I would hate to make Jordan look any worse than she already does- Just a joke, Jordan. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Assuming you're wearing knickers reading this…_

_Keep rockin' on,_

_C. P. _

_P.S.: I love mini Jordan as well. Give her all my love and tell her that I expect to here all about the boys she's eyeing when I see her again!'_

Jordan smiled as she sat her friend's letter down. 'She's such a prat at times, but you can't help but love her… What news is there from Lucius and Pius?'

He didn't look up from the parchments in his hands. 'Pius says that we shouldn't leave Hogwarts grounds at the moment. Even he is unsure of Oliver's release date. That's fine; I told Charlotte and Benedict I would take care of omitting them past the gates. Perhaps we should just have everyone in our study for the night. Lucius will bring Narcissa and Pius will bring himself and probably shag Charlotte. It'll be fun for all… well, most ages. You're brother's letter was very short and sweet. Here.'

'Yes, dear, that's fine. Apparently, Charlotte has a man she's visiting in Hogsmeade over the weekend. I had wanted to meet him, but I guess that can be saved for another time.' She said as she took the parchment from him.

She glanced down at the small script from her brother.

_'SS~ _

_I would love to. Been under scrutiny. Highly important. Tell Elaine I'm proud of her. That goes for Jordan as well. Happy for the both of you. _

_~BB'_

Sinking her head onto his lap, she looked up at him. 'Well, at least we know he's being careful and actually standing up to Mother.'

'Yes, He's not the one I'm worried about though. Pius was very to the point meaning someone is watching over him as well.'

'Or perhaps he's just being cautious. He knows how the game is played, Severus. He was always short with me when he'd relay messages for you.'

'You could be right. It's still not sitting well with me. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing things.'

'I think you are. Everything's set, just relax.'

'Funny. Now, you're the one telling me to relax.' He teased as he ran his fingers through her hair.

'We'll see them on Friday and everything will be sorted out.'

'You're right. It will be. Maybe then we can focus on more important things, like our impending nuptials.'

'Exactly.' She said as she pulled his wrist into her line of vision. 'We have ten minutes.'

'Well, get you're sexy arse off of me and get dressed, you very well can't teach nude, woman.'

She giggled as she got up, eyeing him lovingly as they put themselves back together.

Walking into her office and opening the door to her classroom, she stopped him. 'I love you. You really did help. What with…' She smirked. 'Lunch.'

He pulled her into him and with a small peck on the lips he smiled at her. 'You're welcome. I love you too. Have fun.' He then watched as she entered the room. Looking up at her class, she took a deep breath. 'Alright, everyone! Good afternoon!'

Grinning at her, he closed the door, opening it again and striding towards his classroom. He threw open the wooden door in his usual fashion, making almost every one of the first years in the room jump in their seats. He strode to the front of the room, launching into his usual speech. 'There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.' Reaching the front of the room he turned in a swish of black robes and every first year in the room gulped, all but one. Caroline was smiling up at him, as if she were proud. Sam and Elaine were both looking at each other, then squarely back to him.

Clearing his throat, he went on, trying not to look at her face gaping up at him. 'As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science that is potion making.' His eyes fell on her. He quickly brought them back up to the rest of the class, continuing on. 'However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition,' God damn it, she was still looking at him. Why did she have to do that here, now? The look on her face reminded her of someone. But who- Wait. That's right. Her mother. He pushed the thought out of his mind. 'I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death- Caroline, can you please wipe that silly grin off your face. It's quite distracting.'

She instantly realized what she had done. 'Oh. Sorry, Daddy- I mean, Professor Snape… sir.'

He huffed. 'Gods be good…' He murmured under his breath before composing himself. 'Ms. Snape, seeing as you are so familiar with me, maybe you can enlighten the class by answering a few questions for me.'

She looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded her head. 'Of course, sir.'

He gave her a wry smile. 'It wasn't a question.' Her expression changed to that of the others. 'Perhaps you can tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Her eyes brightened, but her face was still cold. 'Those ingredients make a sleeping potion, sir. So powerful it's called the Draught of the Living Dead.'

'Indeed, and what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

She didn't skip a beat. 'There isn't a difference, sir. They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of… aconite, if I'm correct? The plant is used to make the wolfsbane potion, which can help werewolves keep their wits about them during the full moon. From what I've read it's quite difficult to brew.' Her head tilted down. 'But I'm sure you can brew it flawlessly, sir.'

He was silent for a few moments, beaming with pride. Her mother didn't tell her all of that… She _was_ quite bright. Naturally, she would be. Looking around the room, he grew stern. '_Why_ aren't you copying this down?'

The class instantly flew to their rucksacks, searching for quills and parchment. Severus looked down at Caroline who was following with the rest of the class. 'You needn't write that down, Ms. Snape.' She looked up at him, a small smile playing at her lips. 'Very impressive. Very impressive indeed. Five points to Slytherin.'

Her smile parted for a split second before her eyes darted to the student's around her. She was a quick learner, no doubt about that. He reveled in the chance to show off how quick she was. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all. He stepped up to the board and launched into his lesson, everyone in the room hanging on his every word.

Unlike the rest of her classmates, Caroline kept up with him. Elaine and Sam were looking at her with wide eyes as they struggled to take in his instruction. By the time he had given them instructions for their reading assignments, it was time to go. Not a one of them moved when they realized he was holding them over.

'My apologies for going over, write down your homework assignments and you are free to go.' He said with a flick of his wrist, the assignments appearing on the board behind him. As everyone got up to leave Caroline approached him at his desk.

He didn't look up at her for a time. He was starting to mark his third year's essays they had written in class. She was standing stock still, seemingly waiting for him. Slowly looking up at her, he saw a grin make it's way across her lips. 'Yes?' He drawled with a raised eyebrow.

She leaned against his desk, resting her head on her elbows. 'How was your day?'

He eyed her warily before turning back to the ungraded parchments in front of him. 'It was bearable.'

'I didn't see you at lunch.' She stated, not skipping a beat.

He looked back up at her a little too quickly. Realizing his mistake he lowered his glance. 'I had lunch with your mother.'

She simpered. 'Ooh. Well, are you coming to dinner?'

He looked up at her expectant face. 'What do you want from me?'

Acting as if he were crazy to have to ask, she lowered her arms and smiled at him. 'Because I want to walk to dinner with my Dad.'

He looked at her unconvincingly. 'Is that all?'

'I want to walk to dinner with my Dad _and_ my Mum? What do you want me to say? I want to know how your day's were.'

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'Come here, you nosey little thing.'

'Dad, we have fifteen minutes. If we want to be on time we need to go get Mum.' Pulling her rucksack over her shoulder, she reached over to him and pulled at his hand. He caught her and turned her towards him, her landing with her back to his chest. She struggled. 'We can cuddle later, Dad. I don't want to be late! Everyone will ask questions.'

He kissed the top of her head chastely. 'I don't know if I like them asking you questions about our whereabouts. Maybe I'll make you late on purpose and chew the first one to ask you something out.'

She finally broke free. 'No, Dad. It's already bad enough that I'm your daughter. The young ones talk to me as if I'll tell on them if they say something wrong and the older ones are just too nosey for their own good.'

He huffed. 'Well, have you said anything to them?'

'The only time I've done that; I was handed a book of lies and told you were a Death Eater. I haven't exactly tried to do anything but brush them off kindly since then.'

'That's not how a Snape reacts to unwanted attention. We are quick-witted, silver tongued. No one messes with a Snape and gets away with it unbranded.'

'Mum's kind.' She said turning towards the door.

He collected his parchments and moved them to the study with a snap of his fingers. Satisfied with himself, he walked toward her. 'Yes, but she's not afraid to tell someone off if need be.' Taking her rucksack from her, it followed his parchments.

'You really need to teach me how to do that, you know.' She said as she slid her hand in his. He smiled down at her as they walked through his office door. 'Perhaps over Christmas break.'

She laughed with excitement. 'Oh really, Dad?!'

Opening Jordan's office door, he nodded his head. 'Yes, if you're Transfiguration and Charm's marks are up to par, we'll have a go at it.'

'Yes, sir. I think Charms is my favorite. Professor Flitwick is quite the comedian. He's always getting thrown places. At first I was worried about him, but he just thinks it's the funniest thing!' Stepping up to her mother's door into her classroom, she looked up at him. 'Should we knock first?'

He gave her a wry smile. 'I don't have to knock to enter her classroom. She's my wife.'

Reaching for the door, she grabbed his hand. 'If I have to act like I'm just as scared of you in front of the others in Potion's, you have to knock to enter Mum's classroom. There are no exceptions, Dad.'

He studied her for a moment before rolling his eyes. 'Perhaps you're right.' He reached up and knocked on her door. It was a split second before she pushed it open and looked at the two of them amusingly. 'Since when do you knock to grace me with your presence, Severus Snape?'

He looked down at Caroline who was passive. 'If I have to act like any other student in Potion's, he has to knock on your classroom door. He can't get a free pass just because you're in love with him.'

Jordan laughed before opening the door to them. Caroline came in and leaned up against her desk. He kissed her on the forehead. 'How were the eighth years?'

'The Gryffindor's were unruly as usual. I handled them, but it didn't stop Hermione from coming up here and chewing them out.' She said looking at the Chestnut haired witch climbing the platform.

'There is no reason for them to act so poorly. They think that just because they fought Voldemort, they can whine about what they haven't learned. It's not your fault there was a war. They should have been prepared.'

Severus was eyeing Hermione. 'Thank you for coming to her aid, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure she is grateful for you're assistance.'

Hermione shook her head. 'It's honestly not a problem. She had it handled, but mine were reading and I could hear them whining through the ceiling. I'm not going to have them mistreating her. I don't care if she puts them in their place before then or not.'

Noticing Caroline, she smiled down at her. 'I'll have you know that, Caroline is quite the little witch. She's no doubt been taught by someone who knows their stuff.' She said looking up at Jordan.

'Oh, no. I haven't taught her anything. My friend Charlotte is no doubt responsible for that. She was a whiz at Transfiguration. Got an OWL and a NEWT in it. For a time she was going to go into research, but her plans changed a bit since then.'

'Charlotte Pendragon? Yes, Minerva talks about her quite a bit. She's the one who found Caroline correct?'

'Yes, she is.' Jordan responded with a smile.

Hermione smiled. 'Well, she has a good eye. Perhaps we will have the pleasure of meeting some time.'

'She's actually going to be here this weekend if you'd like to meet her.'

'Great! Perhaps she can get a drink with us on Saturday? Oh, by the way, Minerva and I have discussed your little predicament and I would be more than happy to host, if you'd like.'

'That would be great Hermione. Thank you.' Looking at Severus, he grinned. 'Your daughter is itching to walk to dinner with us. Perhaps we should see she's not late.'

Looking down at her she chuckled at how anxious Caroline looked. Hermione stepped toward the stairs. 'We can take the short cut, if you'd like, turn the corner and you're practically right there at the Great Hall.'

'Come on you two!' Caroline said as she stepped toward the winding stairs. They both shook their heads at her before following suit, Hermione right behind them.

They walked into the Great Hall at the main entrance, causing many pairs of eyes to look over at them. Hermione gave all of hers a look that told them to stop gawking. Ginny giggled at her striding behind them. How odd she looked compared to them. Jordan wasn't tall at all, but Hermione was the least bit shorter than her making her look miniscule compared to Severus. Ginny leaned forward to Lawrence Filmore. 'He surely has the longest legs I've ever seen. How does Jordan even reach him?'

'He picks her up of course. Either that or she's always down on her knees.' He mused as he made a rude hand gesture with his hand and tongue.

Ginny laughed. 'Lawrence, you are too much! That's what got you in trouble today. You better watch it or Snape will come after you. Let's not relive our sixth year, ok?'

He scoffed. 'What a tosser. I just don't understand why she's with him. Whatever. _It's not my business_.'

'Your exactly right!' Ginny said, watching Severus and Jordan sit down. He then leaned over to Minerva and told her something that made her smile excitedly. She leaned forward to Jordan to confirm and she nodded. The Headmistress then rose and came forward to the owl-crested dais. It fluttered out and everyone turned their heads to look at her.

'I hope your first day of term has been an eventful one. No matter how you may feel about your classes I hope that you will be nothing but ecstatic to here a wonderful piece if news that has just been confirmed. Over the winter holiday, you will be permitted to stay to attend the New Year's Ball.' There was a burst of excitement that rang throughout the hall. Minerva calmed them down and went on. 'This will also serve as a celebration of sorts. Professor Snape has just informed me that he and Jordan are taking up my offer to wed before the Ball. All student's and staff are invited seeing as you will already be present.' Turning to them she smiled. 'This is a very happy occasion indeed. Now, back to your meal.'

The Slytherins were whispering to each other in a frenzy as everyone clapped for them. Jordan leaned over to Severus as they studied their charges. 'Twittering like Ravenclaws are they not?'

'It'll just give them something else to gossip about. Hopefully it's nothing too nasty.' Severus drawled as he dug into his dinner. He informed Minerva about the letters they had received and the plans for the end of the week. She agreed with him and offered to take Caroline for the night if they so wished. Severus looked at Jordan. 'I don't see why I would have a problem with that. Do you, dear?'

'Oh no, Minerva! Please, by all means take her!' Jordan replied.

Minerva laughed. 'I figure you both deserve to drink to your hearts content and I've seen you both drunk. It's not pretty, so we won't subject her to that. Once you sober up, you can come get her. We'll go learn some things with Hermione or Neville.'

They both sighed. 'That's awfully kind of you, Minerva. Just don't teach her something that could potentially kill us in the long run.' Severus said with a certain amount of factitiousness.

'I think you'll be fine. Jordan, you could come to tea on Sunday, if you aren't too knackered. The ladies and I would love to talk wedding plans with you.'

She gave her a knowing look. 'Tea, would be refreshing, Minerva.'

'Wonderful. I'm afraid I must leave you for now. I must go check on Luna. She hasn't been feeling well, Poor thing.'

Jordan vaguely remembered her walking out of her classroom with a horrified look on her face. 'Oh really? What's wrong with her?'

'We haven't figured anything out yet. Poppy moved her down to the infirmary so she could keep an eye on her. It truly is a pity. She was so excited for classes today. Anyway, sleep well.'

Jordan looked down at her plate with an intrigued look on her face. Severus could sense her mind working. 'What is it?' He asked looking over at her.

'Luna was fine last night. Then, something happened. She just got up and walked out as if she was having a vision or something. And now she's 'sick'? I don't think so. Minerva is keeping something from us.

'Or she expects me to explain it to you.' He said with a knowing look on his face.

'What do you know that I don't, Severus?'

'I'll explain it to you after rounds. It's of a sensitive nature. Let's just say, she's seen something she didn't want to.'

She nodded her head. Honestly, it was one thing after another this week. Would they ever get a rest?

Severus and Jordan left the Great Hall after dinner and headed for their offices. Office hours were from 7-cerfew and they weren't exactly looking forward to it. Jordan sat in her office as she graded her eighth year's essays from class. This was deplorable work. Honestly, what did they think they were doing? Had they not listened to Professor Honeycutt at all?

She sighed. Her mind was racing about Luna's condition. It couldn't mean anything good if she was inebriated enough to warrant staying in the infirmary.

More importantly, what did Severus know that she didn't? She hated how he always seemed to know things and didn't think about telling her. Maybe it wasn't that though, maybe he legitimately couldn't tell her. She assumed already that he couldn't give her details of all he had saw, that was a given. She wouldn't put it past the Department of Mysteries to make him take a vow of silence. The thought seemed so cruel, understandable, but cruel.

Then a saddening thought hit her. She looked up through their open office doors to see him shaking his head and huffing at the papers he was grading. He looked to be completely normal, but that didn't mean much. He was the master of concealing his emotions when he wanted to be. She leaned back in her chair and thought more.

She knew that he had seen glimpses of their life together. He had seen Caroline and their other children- wow. They were going to have other children? Not the point. He had also told her of another dark wizard coming to power. She wondered who it could possibly be. Was it someone they knew? It couldn't be. Severus would obviously not have the restraint to act as if he didn't know if they were around this person often. But what else did he know that he hadn't or couldn't tell her? The gravity of the situation must have weighed on him quite a bit. How could it not? Everyone else around him, including her to a certain extent, was blissfully unaware of the situation. As far as they were concerned, they were on their way to a happy life. God, they were so blind… Her heart went out to him and she cursed that damn prophecy for ever putting him in such a position.

Yes, this prophecy was important but if it was so important why was Severus so intent on trying to change it? Had they really done anything to alter it like they had planned to do? Jordan didn't feel any different, but they'd had sex without protection at least a dozen times. Shouldn't she have conceived at least once by now? A pang of panic shot through her. What if they had waited so long because there was something wrong with her and she couldn't conceive? That was the last thing she needed.

Right now, those intimate moments with him were the only thing keeping her from going mad. If they turned into some kind of mad dash into parenthood for the sake of the greater good, she'd probably sink back into that dark place… No. No. She was fine. They were fine. Severus was nothing but caring and loving, he would never take that way from her. They would conceive soon. There was nothing for her to worry about in that aspect. Perhaps she'd mention it to Poppy though. It couldn't hurt to check and make sure everything was fine.

She looked up from the hole she was staring into her halfway graded papers to see him studying her. A soft smile graced his lips. She loved the way he looked when he smiled. It was like seeing a dog walk on it hind legs or a fish tap dancing, but it was one of the most pleasant things about him.

She smiled back at him and couldn't help but softly bite the edge of her lip, looking down and back up to him. There was a hungry look on his face. Surly he wasn't done with her tonight. Good. She needed it.

At that point in time the clock in the corner of her office struck 10 and Severus' brow rose. He stood up and walked toward her, beckoning her with his pointer finger. She got up to follow him, grasping his hand tight in hers.

The castle was especially quiet tonight. There were not students present anywhere. About an hour in, Severus lowered his head to her and stopped walking. 'I think we're safe to converse here.'

She nodded her head and looked around. They were on the third floor. He motioned her to the nook they'd had so many precious moments in over the years. He cleared his throat. 'I'm not sure why Luna is in this condition. It was explained to me, that this would happen when things were becoming verified.'

'What do you mean?'

'More and more, the visions are going to become realities. This isn't necessarily a problem for you. For me, on the other hand, it's quite difficult. All of the sudden, I could have a major case of déjà vu and I can't do anything about it. These occurrences will become more and more commonplace. Yet, that isn't what we should be worried about.

We should be worried about the fact that it's happening so soon. Luna shouldn't be in the condition she's in right now. Something has happened to alter the prophecy in some way, and we can't be sure how until she gets well.'

'What's changed? How long will that take? Does that mean that what you've seen is still going to happen-' She stopped and looked at him with a shocked countenance. 'What's changed, Severus?'

He wouldn't look at her. 'I don't know… I don't know anything about how long or why this is happening or even if it still will. I… I don't know.'

Jordan noticed how worried he truly was. To any other person, he was just fine, but she could see right through him. She bent down into his line of sight. 'Severus, I know this is stressful and unnerving. I see how much you're stressing about this. We are going to be fine in the end though.'

His head rose up to look at her with a haunted look in his eye. 'You don't understand.'

'Then help me to!'

He shook his head. 'I can't. I can't tell you anything that would make you try to prevent it from happening.'

'But we already have, Severus! We said that if we had a baby early, that maybe it would change! Isn't that interfering?'

'Apparently, not in the long run of things. This side of magic is very high strung, Jordan. The rules as we know them can change at any time. And what unnerves me more is that it seems to be doing just that.'

'How do we stop it from happening then?'

'We can't stop it! We are slaves to it! All we have is an impending doom, creeping toward us. All day, everyday, and no one can do anything about it!' He stopped himself to keep his wits about him. Shaking his head, he spoke softly. 'This is worse than the war-'

'How could it possibly be worse than-'

'Because I know! I know what's going to happen and I can't tell anyone! Do you know what kind of toll that is taking on me?'

Jordan placed her hand on his neck. 'I know sweetie. If that's the case, there's nothing we can do but enjoy our time together before then. If we can't do anything about it, why should we make the time we have left miserable.' She pulled him closer to her face. 'I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, knowing that you know things you can't tell me. My heart goes out to you. It truly does. But we have to milk this for all it's worth.'

He chuckled at her choice of words and rubbed his hands up her side. 'You're right… I guess I just suppress things until they erupt. Forgive me. I was thinking of myself.'

She gave him a warning look. 'Severus, we aren't doing that pity party shit tonight. You've told me you're sorry. I accept that apology. Now, seeing as everything seems to be in order…' His expression changed to that hungry look from ours earlier.

She said no more, she only smirked at him. 'Perhaps we can milk something else for all it's worth?' He asked with a knowing grin.

'That's what I was thinking. Although I like that idea, I must confess that I'm a little worried about something.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, Jordan. You've taken me how many times? I think you're a bit used to it now.' He leaned in. 'Although, you could have had me fooled with that tight little hole of yours.'

Jordan blushed a bit. 'Severus! That's not what I was talking about. I'm trying to be serious.'

He chuckled at her rosy cheeks. 'Still have a bit of virgin shyness I see…' He said as his hand snaked up her leg.

She smacked her hand on his, stopping him. 'Severus.' She said with a tone a voice that dared him to say or do anything else.

He smiled at her, pulling his hand back with a surrendered gesture. 'I'm sorry, love. What are you worried about?'

She looked at him, with anxiety in her eyes. 'Do you think something's… wrong with me?'

He looked affronted. 'Wrong with you? I'm not sure what you mean.'

Sighing, she explained. 'Severus, we've been going at it like wild beasts and I have yet to have any signs of pregnancy at all.'

He made a concerned face and ran his hand up and down her arm to comfort her. 'These things just take time, Jordan. If we stay like we are, it'll happen soon. You have nothing to worry about.'

'Yes, but what if something _is_ wrong with me?' She protested.

'Nothing is wrong with you, Jordan!' He retaliated.

She looked at the ground in silence. He knew she wasn't convinced. Taking her hands, he made an offer that might cheer her up. 'Would it help if we went to go see Poppy about it?'

She tilted her head to the side. 'Maybe, but then we'd know for sure. And what if-?'

'Jordan.' He said placing two fingers over her mouth. 'No what if's. For all you know, I could be the problem. Don't do that to yourself. If we know something is wrong, then we can take steps to fix it. To my knowledge, there are highly potent potions that can aid in the process if need be.'

'I don't want that, Severus. I want our child to be ours. Not some magic enhanced dream baby.'

He nodded processing what she just said. 'Magic enhanced dream baby. My, my that's quite the mouth full, Jordan. And that's not how it works. It works with our body chemistry to enhance the potency of our mutual… essence, if you will.'

'That's a delicate way of putting it.' She murmured. 'I also don't want our… romantic escapades to become less pleasurable because we're so concerned about the end result.'

'Oh, Jordan. I would never sacrifice pleasure for potency. I don't care how many people say parenthood is a blessing,' He leaned forward, almost into a kiss and stopped. 'keeping you happy is my main concern.' He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him. 'I'm glad we both know were our true loyalties lie…'

'Hey, I figure, we'll hit the proverbial jackpot either way.'

She giggled at him.

He rose and pulled her with him. 'We'll go see Poppy on Friday. But for now…' He said as he nuzzled his face into her neck. 'I'm going to fuck you to Land's End.'

'Ooh, Professor. Such crude humor. I might have to take house points…' She said as she giggled, walking with him into the dark dungeons of the castle.


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next few days, anytime they had time together they spent it in complete bliss and happiness. Severus was still on edge, but he couldn't argue that she took the edge off of the day better than any liquor or drug.

Their classes were fine, Jordan seemed to have found her calling for she loved every moment spent in her classes and the students loved coming to her class. Caroline told them about how everyone loved Jordan and couldn't wait for her classes. She tried to water it down around Severus who seemed to dull whenever she talked about class. The Potion's Professor was no different than before, and everyone loathed walking into the dank dungeons. Although, he did seem to have a bit of a spring in his step whenever they had class after lunch. Caroline knew why, but she didn't dare divulge such practices after the punishment her father gave her.

Friday came quicker than any of them had expected. During lunch, they came to see Poppy. She was nothing but sympathetic about the situation. She wanted nothing more than to see Jordan with a round tummy, the bigger the better. Bringing them back into her private cots meant for the staff, she eyed them both. _Pomona is going to die,_ she thought before speaking to them. 'Alright you two. Strip.'

Jordan's eyes widened. 'What?'

Severus was already working on his coat. 'You heard her. Show off that tight little arse of yours.'

Poppy chuckled at his rather brazen comment. 'There's nothing to worry about, dear. I'll keep your 'tight little arse' a secret. I'm a little more concerned about other parts of your anatomy at the moment.'

She sighed. 'Fine.'

Severus simpered at her and looked back at Poppy as he took off his white shirt. 'She's still a bit shy when it comes to that sexy little body of hers.'

Jordan glared at him. 'Well, not all of us are so keen on showing off our goods, you ass.'

Poppy looked surprised at hearing what Jordan said. She was even more surprised that Severus laughed at her. 'Don't make me embarrass you, Jordan.' He teased as he laid his trousers on the cot behind them. Walking up to her in only his boxers, he slipped off her dress at a more genial pace. 'Forgive her, Poppy. She never takes this long with me.'

'It's not a problem, Severus. She's fine. You can sit for right now, Jordan. I'll see to the human embodiment of pride before you.'

At this Jordan stuck her tongue out at him as she went to plop down on the cot in her underwear. He responded by smacking her bum playfully. Poppy huffed at them. 'Would you two, focus please?'

Severus nodded his head. 'Excuse us, Poppy. She's always a bit randy around lunchtime. I can't help myself.'

'Oh, I'm the randy one am I? Who is it that practically rips my clothes off everyday around noon?' Jordan blurted from behind him before lowering her eyes from Poppy's disparaging glance. 'Sorry, Poppy.'

Looking up at Severus, the matron huffed. 'You all are too much. Now, you know the drill, Severus.' She looked him dead in the eye and he met her gaze.

'Get on with it then.' He said as he rolled his eyes.

She eyed him, annoyed, as she looked down at her clipboard. 'How often are you engaging in intercourse?'

He huffed and turned back to Jordan. 'Before now it was about once a day. We've reached about two or three times everyday this week though.'

'And is your sperm always seeking an egg during these two to three times a day?'

'Oh yes. You'd be embarrassed if I told you how many times it wasn't. She's quite the firecracker, Jordan.'

Turning back to Poppy, he caught her giving him an impressed and quite shocked look.

He threw his hands up. 'What? It's been a tough week for all of us, Poppy.'

She threw her hands up to match his. 'No judgment, Severus. Just concern, but I digress. Are you becoming sufficiently erect?'

'Sufficient doesn't even begin to cover it.' He drawled.

Her brows tightened. 'A yes would have sufficed, but very well. And you are reaching completion?'

He smirked. 'Yes.'

Poppy looked back at Jordan. 'How do you deal with him enough to sleep with him that much?'

She sighed and looked over him. 'I honestly don't know to be honest. Maybe it's that devilish charm.'

He turned and gave her that devilish grin. 'Easy now. Let's not make it four times today.'

Jordan huffed. 'Speak for yourself…'

Poppy's eyes widened. 'Ok! Moving on.' Laying her clipboard down, she scourgified her hands. 'Alright, Severus. Boxers down.'

He did as she said and Jordan couldn't help but cock her eyebrow at the sight of his pale rump in front of her. Poppy caught her gawking at him and cleared her throat. 'Spread your legs please.'

He did so and she went in for the kill. 'God, Poppy, you're hands are cold.'

'Well, I would hate to cause any unpleasant rising, now keep quiet.'

Jordan chuckled as Poppy went about inspecting him. 'What are you giggling about back there? You're next.'

'Does your arse always tense up when someone is touching you?' She asked with a certain amount of intrigue.

'How the hell should I know? I'm more worried about that warm mouth around my…' He leaned forward a bit. 'Excuse my crudeness, Poppy.' Leaning back up he continued his response. 'I'm more worried about that warm little mouth around my cock, than I am about whether my arse is clinching or not.'

Poppy glared up at him. Jordan shook her head. 'You've always been the epitome of class, Sev.' Jordan mused sarcastically.

Poppy stood. 'Alright, Severus. You're done. I can't see anything wrong with you. In fact, I've never seen you so healthy. I assume you owe that to your busty beauty over there.'

Jordan slumped upon hearing this. She was right. There _was_ something wrong with her. Severus chuckled as he turned to give her a pleased expression. His smile dissipated when he saw the look on her face. Stepping over to take her hand, he spoke. 'Jordan, what have I told you a million times? There's nothing wrong with you.'

Poppy looked confused. 'What's the matter, dear?'

Severus sighed. 'Jordan seems to be under the impression that it's her fault we haven't conceived yet. However, I've told her countless times that that couldn't possibly be the case. She is the poster child of health.'

'Oh, Jordan, sweetie. You should listen to Severus. The chance that something is wrong with you at this age is highly unlikely. However, I'd like to make sure. You are our mother to be.'

Jordan nodded her head.

'Very well. If you would stand for me and remove your bra please. You're breasts will show the first signs of pregnancy and I'd like to make sure we aren't doing all of this worrying for nothing.' Jordan stood and went to undo her bra, but Severus got to it first with his famous one hand method. Poppy was impressed before she grew stern. 'And you can sit and keep your trap shut until I'm finished, Severus.'

He huffed and replied sarcastically. 'Yes, ma'am.'

Jordan turned around and threw her bra at him. 'There, let that keep your attention for a while.' He gave her a closed mouth smile as he rubbed the teal satin and bright pink lace between his fingers.

Jordan turned back to Poppy with a proud smile. 'My work is done.' She said with a smirk.

Poppy laughed at her. 'Forgive the frigidness, my dear.' She then went to inspect her chest.

'It's not going to matter if your hands are cold or not. She'll still perk up as high as the French Alps.' Came the slow drawl from the back of the room.

The witches in front of him turned around as slowly as possible. He tried to look as innocent as possible as his gaze came up to take in their unforgiving glances.

'Well, you surly seem to like those 'French Alps' when you quest between them every night.' Jordan snarked. Poppy couldn't help but laugh at the look on Severus' face.

'That's what I thought.' Jordan said as she turned back around.

'May I continue?' Poppy asked as her glance met Jordan's.

'By all means!' She responded with a smile.

As Poppy continued, she asked Jordan questions. 'Are they sore at all?'

'A bit but…' Jordan blushed. 'Let's just say there's a reason for that…'

Poppy gave Severus an unimpressed look.

'What? Look at them! Can you blame me?' He spat in retaliation.

'No more sucking on her breasts until we can confirm that that soreness isn't because she's with child. I take it you can move your attentions to other parts of her body?' She asked with raised eyebrows.

He huffed. 'Fine…'

'Ok, Jordan. Part one is done. I can assume you know where part two is located?'

She simpered. 'I can guess.' She said as she went to remove her knickers.

'Actually dear, if you could switch spots with your highly disappointed fiancé, that would be better.'

Severus got up and let her take her seat.

Poppy sat in a rolling chair and positioned herself at the end of the bed. 'Scoot down to me, dear, and spread your legs for me.'

She did so as Severus sat on the edge of the bed beside her, lifting her head and placing it in his lap so he could run his fingers through her hair.

'It's so nice that he can still be sweet after all the factitiousness you spew at each other.' Poppy asked as she positioned Jordan's legs so she could get a clear view.

Jordan laughed. 'You have no idea how much he's toning it down because of you, Poppy.'

'She's right. If it weren't for you, I'd have taken her about an hour ago.' Severus retorted with a little too serious of a look on his face.

Poppy gave Jordan a worried look. She chuckled. 'Don't worry, Poppy. It's not just him that's wanton all the time. I welcome every exploit with open arms.'

'Maybe you should say open legs.' Severus mused as he referred down to her open thighs.

She hit him on the chest. 'Quit it. You've got her worrying now.'

'I'm sorry, Poppy. Forgive me.' Severus replied with a more serious tone.

'I always do. Now, dear, are you enjoying his menstruations? That is, are you reaching completion every time as well as he is?'

Jordan nodded her head as she felt contact near her core. 'Oh, yes. Severus is very thorough. He has enough control to wait for me every time.' She looked up at him. 'It makes our intercourse a bit rougher, but between me and you, I like it that way.'

Poppy looked up from her nether regions a bit surprised. 'Good for you, dear. Severus has always shown restraint in all things so I can't say I'm not surprised, but very impressive nonetheless. How regular are you menstruating?'

'As far as I know nothing has changed, but that doesn't mean much.'

'When was the last time you menstruated?'

'The week I arrived.'

'Well, well, well,' She said looking at Severus. 'What a trooper you are, Severus.'

'When you work with all kinds of revolting things as much as I have, that isn't as big of a deal. It's also more of a natural lubricant so why waste it?'

Poppy gave Jordan a stunned look. 'What a lucky girl you are, Jordan. In more ways than one. She huffed as she lowered her hands. I can see nothing wrong with you. You're stress level is higher than I would like it to be, but there's not really a way around that besides encouraging you to relax more. Yes, sex is a great relaxation tool, not to mention very useful in the process, but Severus, you need to see that she is relaxed more. Massage her, give her a foot rub, read to her, even draw her a bath and reminisce. I don't care; just see that she does not go to sleep with worries racing through her head.'

'You also, might tell him to not go to sleep with his own running through his head.' Jordan stated looking up at Severus with a knowing glance.

'Yes, that's just as important. The quality of the sperm is just as important as the quality of the egg. Don't neglect yourself, and don't drink too much before you get physical, either of you. In fact, I would rather you didn't drink more than three glasses of wine a day, Jordan. Getting drunk is only going to make your fertility that much harder. I suggest you go ahead and go so you can get one in before classes start back, but please don't be worried about this you two. It's something that takes a while to happen. But at the first suspicion of pregnancy, come back and we'll test you. In the meantime, I'd like you to be taking prenatal potions, Jordan. It will only help in the long run. I assume Severus can give them to you.'

Standing fully dressed, Jordan hugged Poppy tight. 'Thank you, Poppy. You have no idea how much we appreciate all you do, even if we're a bit crude at times.'

She laughed. 'It's nothing, dear. In fact, I'm quite proud to be close to you in this way. Who else can say that they're going to deliver all of the Snape spawn? If you told me that a year ago, I would have laughed in your face and then checked you for a concussion.'

'You and me both.' Severus mused as he grabbed Jordan's hand. 'Thank you, Poppy. We'll keep you updated.'

'Please do. Now, go on you two. You shouldn't let all of that lust for each other go to waste.'

Jordan giggled at her as Severus pulled her through the room in a whoosh of black fabric. Poppy sat there for a moment and processed what had just transpired. She thought of her own husband who reminded her of Severus very much, save his impressive loins. Good god, how had Jordan not been hurt by their antics? She looked pristine, and so did Severus. She had goose bumps on her skin from sheer wonder. She needed to tell Pomona everything or she'd die.

Sending Caroline off with Minerva, they went to meet their guests at the gates. Pius was the first to arrive, a surprise to the both of them for he was usually the last one anywhere. 'How are you, Jordan?' He said as he gave her a hug.

'Well, Pius, I'm not going to lie. I could be better.' Jordan said in his embrace.

'I can only imagine. You will not believe how many times your mother has been waiting for me outside of my office this week. I've been sneaking around just so I wouldn't have to speak with her.'

'What would make her think she should be talking to you about all of this?' Jordan asked with a surprised countenance.

'How should I know?' He replied.

Severus gave him an unconvinced look. He knew for a fact that Emmeline was not particularly fond of Pius. Oliver on the other hand trusted him very much. He was Jordan's Godfather because Oliver willed it to be so. But even so, Pius and Emmeline were always professional with each other. Some of that had to do with the fact that Pius was extremely caring towards Jordan. Especially after she came to Hogwarts. He was Severus' eyes and ears during the summer holidays when she was forced to go home to her parent's manor. Regardless of what had happened in the past. Severus was a bit unnerved by the fact that Emmeline was coming to Pius to talk about her issues with her children and detained husband.

Before Severus could explore this further, Lucius and Narcissa popped in in a radiant glow. Lucius and Severus said their greetings as Narcissa went to hug Jordan. 'How are you, my dear? I'm sure you're mother is harping on about this engagement nonsense. She wont shut up about it. I finally had to tell her to drop it or leave the other day. You are just as much our family as Severus and I wont have her badmouthing either of you in my presence.'

Jordan smiled. 'Thank you, Lady Malfoy. You have no idea how much your support means to us.'

'Call me Narcissa, darling. We're sisters, more now than we were before. Sisters don't call each other by their formal titles. Although if you would like me to use yours and Severus' formal title's I would be happy to oblige, Lord and Lady Prince.' She teased with a wink.

'I'll hex you if you ever call us that again, Narcissa.' Severus said shortly beside Lucius and Pius.

'Only a joke, my love.' She said stroking his chin. He pulled his head away from her and went to take Jordan's waist. 'So, when is this shindig starting? I'm aching for a glass of wine.'

'You're always aching for a glass of wine.' Lucius stated as he went to hold his arm out for his wife. 'We'll meet you in the study, eh Severus?'

'Fine.' He turned around and rolled his eyes. As an afterthought, he added, 'Don't go snooping! You might not like what you find.'

'I would never!' Lucius said in a sarcastic tone as he knelt down to speak with Pius.

'Why is my mother going to talk to Pius?' Jordan asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

'I don't know, but it's unnerving. Perhaps Lucius can pull something out of him before the night is over.'

'I hope so. Otherwise, there is definitely something terribly wrong.'

It was then that Charlotte apparated with a pop. She instantly turned, smiling at the two of them. As if on cue, Benedict appeared beside her. Jordan hugged both of them. 'I'm so glad to see you two. I feel as if my head has been spinning all week.'

Charlotte eyed Severus. 'You go, Sev!' She said before he sneered at her for calling him by that dreadful nickname.

Benedict kissed her on the forehead. 'I'm glad to see you're still in one piece. After all of that Daily Prophet mess, I would have thought you'd go completely batty. But more on that later. How are your classes?' He asked as he walked with her.

Charlotte and Severus looked at each other before striding after them. Halfway across the grounds she looked up at him. It was the most serious expression he had ever seen on the girl's face. 'Tell me, Severus, how is she? I worry about her so. Especially after this week.'

He sighed. 'She's holding up as well as she can. We're worried about the wedding plans at the moment and that seems to keep the creeping onset of panic out of our systems. When it does creep up on us, nothing helps like a good shag.'

Charlotte looked at him, surprised. 'I'm glad to here it. And is there any news on the baby front?'

He shook his head. 'Not at the moment. We both went to see Poppy yesterday. It just doesn't make sense. We both are in top physical health so there's no reason why we shouldn't have conceived at least once by now. I'm on her every chance I get. I guess it's just one of those things that happens in it's own time.'

Charlotte nodded her head. 'Keep at it. Little Charlotte will be on her way in no time. Besides that, is it still as good as it was before you had a goal?'

His eyebrows rose. 'Ms. Pendragon, are you insinuating that I am not as capable of a lover when I have a goal in mind?'

'Well I assume you always have a goal in mind. I just hope it hasn't lost it's fire because of the end result.'

He chuckled slightly. 'Don't worry. You're friend is safe in my hands. If anything, she's gotten better since we decided to try.'

'Ooh! I'll be sure to ask for all of the juicy details when you're both good and drunk later.'

'Good luck with that. If you thought Jordan was hard to get- what is the word… tipsy? Yes, that's it. You're in for it with me. I've been drinking longer than you've been alive.'

'Yea, yea. I'll believe it when I see it, you old coot!' She said as they entered the study. She stopped abruptly when she saw the young Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He was laughing at his mother and Pius who were commenting on how much happier he seemed to look. As he saw her he and instantly stood with a shocked look on his face. 'Charlotte? What are you doing here?!'

She snickered. 'I guess I should ask you the same thing, Draco.'

Narcissa looked from Lucius to Severus with a confused look on her face. The rest of the adults did the same. The air in the study was thick enough to cut with a knife. Charlotte finally looked away from the shocked Draco and caught Jordan's confused expression. Acting as if nothing was wrong, she spoke. 'Severus, you said there would be alcohol? I assume you have Firewhiskey?'

Draco's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. Charlotte huffed, as everyone seemed to stay in their perpetual standstill. Jordan then stepped away from Benedict. 'Charlotte would you care to explain how you and Draco know each other?'

'I'd rather have a drink in me first.' She said without skipping a beat. Narcissa stood. 'Is this the girl, Draco?'

Everyone's eyes instantly moved to Draco as Charlotte rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. Severus was the first one to put two and two together. 'Charlotte's the one you've been leaving the castle to see, isn't she?'

They both looked at him with disgust. Draco's hands threw up. 'Yes, yes. She's the one. Charlotte is the girl I've been seeing! Is that alright with all of you nosy bastards?'

The room was silent as Jordan and Severus turned to each other. Jordan couldn't help but start laughing and Severus soon followed suit. Lucius and Pius joined in as Narcissa hit Lucius hard in the chest. 'Don't be an asshole, Lucius! You know he said she was different than those other girls.'

Draco huffed as he and Charlotte glared at the tittering couple that had started all of this laughter. 'Why are you laughing?' He spat.

Severus somehow found the ability to hold his hand out. 'Apologies Draco. Jordan and I recently made a joke about how you two would be perfect for each other.' He turned back to Jordan. 'How ironic is that?'

She heaved. 'More than I care to think about!' She fell into him as their laughing subsided and everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at them. Narcissa stood and approached Charlotte and to her surprise hugged her. For a moment she stood there in shock. Narcissa laughed at her. 'You can hug me, Charlotte.' She did so and Narcissa pulled back to cup her face. 'You look so much like her.'

Her brows furrowed. 'Does that mean you aren't upset that Draco and I are together?'

She laughed. 'Upset? Why would we be upset?'

'Well, normal people don't usually date their cousins…'

Narcissa turned to Lucius. 'Are you hearing this nonsense?'

He vibrated with laughter. 'Do you know how incestuous the Black family is? They've been mating with each other for centuries.'

'That and research has been conducted disproving issues with incestuous relationships in witches and wizards. Did you too honestly not go look this up?' Benedict commented as he sat on the far sofa.

Severus rolled his eyes. 'You obviously don't know how dense Draco is if you're asking him that. On the other hand, I'm quite shocked _you_ didn't look into this, Charlotte.'

'Yes, you usually have the research skills of a Ravenclaw.' Jordan added.

She laughed as she went to take Draco's hand. He looked at their embrace and back up to her before she continued. 'We honestly haven't had much time for library visits. Draco has been very tight-lipped about this whole thing. He only told Narcissa and Lucius the other day.'

'And it wasn't because I wanted to…' He added.

Narcissa pointed at him warningly before sitting back down beside Lucius. 'You're pushing it.'

Severus turned around to make them drinks as Jordan sat down across from them. 'So, how did this come about? You all never seemed to act like you knew each other during school.'

'Well could you blame me? He was a little asshat back then.' Charlotte blurted out as Draco sat them down.

Jordan shook her head, taking her glass of Merlot from Severus. 'No. I cannot blame you at all. He was a complete dick, but I digress.'

Draco took a sip of this Firewhiskey. 'It's good to know how much I'm loved.'

Charlotte rubbed his leg. 'You're much more of a gentleman now, baby. There's no denying that.'

Severus scoffed. 'What kind of world are you living in?'

Jordan gave him a look. 'Severus. That's not fair. You of all people should know how someone can change their mentalities because of another person who is important to them.'

He sighed and smirked at her. 'Damn you and your voice of reason, Jordan Snape…'

Everyone chuckled and Jordan leaned back nestling in between Severus and the sofa, placing her hand on his upper leg. 'So tell me, Charlotte. What changed?'

She looked at Draco and back to them. 'Well, after I met you in Diagon Alley, I got a little homesick for Hogwarts. I came back to Hogsmeade and went to go get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. As I walked in, a bunch of the staff almost ran me over. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout are quite the spritely crew with a bit of alcohol in their systems-'

Severus huffed. 'You don't even know the half of it.'

He and Jordan shared a knowing glance about their previous encounter with Poppy earlier that day. Charlotte grew frustrated with them.

'Hey! You two! Can you focus? You can longingly look into each other's eyes after I'm done!'

They both gave her an unimpressed look. Charlotte couldn't help but lean into Draco. 'Do they do that often? It's fucking weird.'

He rolled his eyes. 'More than you know…'

She shook it off. 'Anyway, Draco was the last of them to come out and noticed what they'd done. He apologized and asked me if I'd like to get a drink with him. I was reluctant at first, but I went anyway. You know how I say I'll try anything once. Next thing I knew it was morning and his pale little arse was laying in bed beside me.'

'See, dear, Draco's got a pale little rump too.' Jordan mused to Severus whose eyes widened as he turned to look at her. Lucius and Pius couldn't help themselves and were almost cackling in the corner.

She tried to keep her composure as he stared her down. Those black orbs doing what they did best. It was about five seconds before she caved and giggled at him. His hand moved to her neck forcefully and he pulled her into his mouth with desperate need. Everyone in the room took them in and as they parted slowly Lucius spoke, obviously impressed. 'If only your mother saw the way he kissed you, Jordan. She'd drop all of this nonsense in a heartbeat.'

Narcissa's eyes widened as he turned to push him roughly. 'God damn it, Lucius, what did I tell you?'

He threw his hands up. 'It's the truth Narcissa! Did you see that? She can't deny that! That's fucking love! Not an infatuation.'

She drew her wand and held it at his throat. 'Shut your fucking trap, Lucius! I dare you to utter another word.'

'Is that what she thinks this is? Some type of phase?' Jordan blurted out.

Narcissa gave Lucius a death glare as she shared a knowing look with Pius. He drew himself up and looked at them. 'She thinks it's more than that now. After reading the Daily Prophet article, her thoughts have changed.'

Jordan scoffed. 'Oh like she didn't think something was going on in the first place! She's always had it out for him, and what, because of his ways of coping with all of the shit the Dark Lord was spewing?! No. No. I get it. She thinks that we've been fucking sense I was pubescent. Is that it?'

'That's hardly the worst part about this situation, Jordan. She's full of shit, and it's only going to get worse because once Dad is out of Azkaban, he'll be livid. Especially once he knows Pius had a hand in all of this continuing.' Benedict spat, a fair amount of spite in his voice.

'What all has she told you?' Jordan asked him.

'Oh you know. Your standard 'You and your sister are the bane of my existence and I can't believe you would take her side in this. He's a traitor and doesn't deserve her. Once your father hears about this, he's going to be livid and if your on her side when that happens, you'll feel the full force of his wrath like they will.'

'The full force of his wrath?' Charlotte blurted out. 'What does that even mean, Ben?'

The men in the room looked at each other with knowing glances. Narcissa turned to her. 'You know Oliver's past with Jordan, Charlotte. Use your imagination.' She turned to Jordan and noticed the horrified look on her face. Severus immediately turned to her, seeing the look on Narcissa's face.

He turned himself so he could cup her face and made her look him in the eye. 'What have I told you? I am going to keep you safe from him, if it's the last thing I do. I'm not letting him take you again, Jordan. You are _mine_ now and I _will_ keep you safe.'

The others looked at each other. Narcissa spoke with sincerity, 'We will also do all we can.'

Jordan slowly turned to Narcissa with water-trimmed eyes. 'Thank you.'

This broke the Slytherin's heart. Lucius and Draco also looked touched as they took her in. Benedict stood. 'Well then. I don't know about you all, but I think we deserve a few drinks, yes?'

Charlotte stood with him. 'God, Benny I've missed you. I hope you don't mind, Sev.'

He sighed without looking at her. 'Go on. Just stay away from the Weasley bottles. Those will royally fuck you up.'

Lucius stood up to follow them. 'I don't know, Sev. Sounds like a good time to me.'

He simpered at him as he put his arm around Jordan and crossed his legs toward her. 'I don't know, dear, do you think they can handle it?'

Jordan sighed. 'I can't see why not. I'm honestly in the mood to get completely wasted, but Poppy forbids it… blah, blah, blah.'

'Oh what Poppy doesn't know won't hurt her.' Charlotte retorted as she and Benedict brought over armfuls of bottles. 'Let's see… God, Severus, you have more wine than I care to even look at.'

'And whose fault do you think that is?' He retorted looking down at Jordan.

'God, Jordan, you're ridiculous. You'd think Severus would have got you into something harder.' Ben retorted jokingly.

'Actually, you'd be surprised, Benedict. She can hold her liquor almost as well as I can and I have a few years on her.'

'Well, she's always been one for booze. I remember the first time we gave her Vodka. Do you remember that Charlotte?'

The curly-haired witch burst into laughter. 'Oh my God! YES! She was gagging in the bathroom for the rest of the night!'

'But I passed you both up, you pussies.' Jordan spat.

Benedict pointed at her. 'You're right, but who told you to stop more than once?'

She simpered. 'You did! My all-knowing brother! I bow down to you, oh great one.'

Severus pulled at her shoulder. 'Excuse me. That's my sentiment.'

She traced her finger up his buttons. 'I'm sorry, Sev. Will you ever forgive me?'

His eyebrows rose. 'I'd hate to have to take you on our coffee table, but more talk like that and I might loose my restraint.'

Lucius and Pius gave him a mesmerized look. Charlotte's nosiness definitely kicked in after that comment. She was going to either have them fucking each other by the end of the night, or she'd know exactly what they'd done behind closed doors. She just couldn't help herself and they already seemed to be like two dogs in heat. 'Shall we play a game?'

Severus' glance turned to her. 'Ah, one of your sex games Charlotte? It's barely dark, can't you control yourself?'

'One, you know I can't. Two, you know about those, and Three, I meant a drinking game, you randy bastard.' Charlotte spat as she filled up her glass with a generous amount of Firewhiskey, and refilling Draco's.

'Hey, watch your mouth, young lady. That's my husband you're talking to.' Jordan said in her most sultry teaching voice.

'Oh, what are you going to do, Professor? Give me detention?' Charlotte responded with just as much sensuality.

Draco took her arm playfully. 'Come on, Charlotte. Don't be rude.'

Lucius put his hand over his chest and looked over at Narcissa. 'Has Hell frozen over? Draco just told someone to not be rude.' Narcissa hit him on the chest and grabbed her own glass. 'Leave him alone.'

Severus leaned forward near Lucius, covering his mouth for full effect. 'I'll place all of my bets on yes. You should've heard some of the things he said to Jordan since she's been here.'

'Would you two quit picking on him.' Jordan said as she made her own glass of malt whiskey and shared an exasperated look with Narcissa. 'Alright Charlotte what will it be tonight?'

She acted like she was thinking for a minute. In all actuality, she knew exactly what they were going to play. Yet, if Jordan knew what it was before loosening up, she'd deny her quicker than she denied a Yule Ball date. 'What about…Never Have I Ever?'

Severus chuckled. 'I think that will be kind of hard for Lucius to play actually.'

Lucius laughed. 'Just me? You aren't going to include yourself in that little criticism there, Mr. Let me fuck my best friend's soon to be wife in a broom closet and then act like it never happened?'

Severus took this as a challenge. 'Well, excuse me, Mr. Let's go get completely wasted and try to fuck three girls at once on the pub counter.'

Lucius' eyes widened. 'Severus, I'm surprised at you! That was a low blow, even for you.'

'Really? Because I thought it was perfectly in character for him.' Jordan retorted taking a big gulp of her Whiskey.

Severus then turned to her. 'Don't even let me get started on you, you wanton little minx.'

'Likewise, Severus Snape. I'd hate to divulge any of your secret fantasies.'

'You'd be damning yourself because you love _everything_ I do to you. Do I need to remind you how much you beg for me?'

Charlotte gave Draco an evil grin. He smiled. 'You meant for this to happen didn't you?'

She looked extremely proud. 'Well, I can't say I wanted it to happen exactly this way, but I'm not complaining.'

'Are we going to play or not?' Benedict asked, feeling a bit unnerved by Severus' illusions to his sister's sex life.

'Always rushing me aren't you, Benny? Well, you know what? I'm going to ask you a question first. What's this 'Helen' business? Last thing I'd heard, you liked cock.' Jordan said with an enthralled expression.

He chuckled. 'That's… that's a funny story actually. Helen, um… she really like's anal…'

Jordan's eyes widened. 'No! You're kidding!'

'I am not kidding whatsoever. Now, every once and a while at the beginning, I'd have to take one for the team, but it's smooth sailing now that we're done.'

Charlotte went in for the kill. 'Do you like anal, Severus?'

He looked at her with a passive expression. 'Not at all. No offence to you, Benedict, but the thought of it makes me quite nauseous. I'm a pussy man, what can I say.'

Charlotte simpered. 'That must be one intoxicating pussy Jordan's got there.'

Severus' eyebrows rose. 'You'd never believe how tight she is after all this time. She should get an award.'

Jordan shoved her elbow into his ribs. 'Thank you, but kindly keep the specifics of our antics to yourself please.'

Lucius sighed. 'Oh good grief, Jordan. It's not like you two do anything kinkier than everyone in this room. Also, I've seen Severus' dick more than I care to admit, and he'd completely destroy her. So, be thankful he's not into assplay.'

Severus chuckled. 'Still jealous I see…'

'Oh, you have no idea. If I wasn't so fond of you, I'd hex them off.'

'You'd never get to them. I'd have you on your back before you could think of a spell.'

'Only because you're a scum sucking cheater! Using Legilimency to duel. I've never heard of anything so dishonorable in my life.'

'Really? Because that's hard to believe seeing as you practically killed Potter in his second year because he freed your house-elf.'

'That elf had been in my family for years! He deserved it!'

'Oh I completely share your judgments, Lucius. I just wondered whether you'd left your brain on yours and Narcissa's bed that morning is all.'

Charlotte chuckled and elbowed Draco. 'Get it. He fucked his brains out.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Yes. I get it.'

Benedict leaned over. 'I actually thought it was brilliant. You know how much I value a good pun. Bravo, Severus!'

'What can I say? I've been degrading him for decades. It was good practice for the dunderheads I teach on a daily basis.'

Jordan rubbed his knee as she turned to Charlotte feeling the slightest bit tipsy. 'I have an idea! Why don't we share our most… memorable exploit… sexual or the like.'

'That's a marvelous idea, Jordan!' Charlotte yelled. She was putty in her hands. This was too easy.

Jordan knew what Charlotte was up to. She just wanted to get it out of the way before something she didn't want said slipped out in a moment of strain.

Severus looked at her surprised. 'Have you lost your mind? You normally won't let me divulge anything.'

She moved herself to her knees where she was in his face. 'I think a little juvenile fun wouldn't be so bad tonight. Don't you?'

Charlotte saw Severus give Jordan a sultry stare and gulped. _Hot damn. _She thought. _It's no wonder she's on him constantly._ 'If you approve, I do, darling. I just wouldn't want to embarrass you.' Severus said smoothly, stroking up Jordan's side.

'Oh, come on, Severus. It's not like we haven't been embarrassing her for sport since she was old enough to hold a wand.' Benedict mused thinking back on those glorious times with his sister.

He gave him a countering look and turned back to Jordan. 'Very well. Who's going first then?'

Jordan's eyes flickered to Charlotte and Draco. Severus eyed them and went to speak, but Narcissa cut him off. 'You couldn't possibly think that I'd want to hear about my son's sex life, especially not first. So, you can just drop that little love dream right there.'

Draco sighed in relief. However Charlotte rolled her eyes and hopped up. 'I don't care to share first!'

Jordan sat back down to look at her and snickered up at her. 'Naturally you wouldn't…'

Charlotte giggled and flipped Jordan the bird. 'Shut your fucking trap, you come slut. It's my turn.'

Severus gave her a warning look upon hearing her comment. Charlotte was completely unphased as usual though. 'It was in the winter of my sixth year. I had this on again off again… boyfriend.'

'More like fuck-buddy…' Jordan spat under her breath.

Charlotte scoffed at her. 'Ok, fuck-buddy, Leave it to Ji to know the exact terminology. Anyway, we had snuck into the room next to the potions classroom, without getting caught mind you. And he conjured these velvet ropes to tie me down between two of the desks. He fucked me there from behind as he dug his fingers into my arse. Then right before he came, he flipped me over and came all over my chest. I thought I was going to blow a gasket.'

Draco looked thoroughly unimpressed as he stood and countered her. 'You know I thought you would have said something about me fucking you upside down in the Three Broomstick's lavatory last week. You told me you couldn't walk right for days! Or was that a lie, Charlotte?'

Narcissa turned to Lucius. 'He's definitely your son alright.'

Lucius looked a little to proud as he turned to Pius and Benedict. 'Once, I did the dame thing to Narcissa except it was in front of… others…'

Severus smirked at him. 'Oh I remember that one well. Couldn't sleep for a week after that.'

'Why because you were viciously wanking to the thought of me dominating such a fine piece of meat?'

Narcissa hit him on he chest. 'Lucius!'

Severus countered him. 'Oh no. I couldn't get the sound of you crying after you came out of my head. It was quite pathetic…'

Lucius rolled his eyes and sat back. 'Oh like you've never cried you blew so hard…'

Jordan looked up to Severus. 'He's definitely come close a few times.'

'Yes, Jordan's usually the one who cries our lovemaking was so beautiful.'

'Care to share?' Charlotte interjected as she sat Draco down and rubbed up his knee.

Severus looked over to Jordan and thought for a moment. 'You know I don't think there is just one session that sticks out to me. She's always on her game.'

Jordan blushed at him before interjecting. 'Well, I have one.' She looked over at Severus' affronted face before continuing. 'Not to say that you aren't always on your game, sweetie because you are, but my most memorable encounter was his make-up sex. I don't think I've ever came so many times in my life and he looked as if his head was going to pop off he wanted to come so bad.'

'Ah yes. I had forgotten about that. There was our first time though.' He said looking down on her with knowing eyes.

'Ooh, do tell.' Charlotte encouraged before Severus sighed and indulged her.

'I took her to the Slytherin common room and we undressed in front of each other before I assuaged some of her worries about her first time. The funny thing was, I think I was more overwhelmed than she was.'

Lucius looked at them with an intrigued expression. 'Really? How so?'

'As I've previously stated, the woman is too tight for her own good. But gods is it intoxicating.'

Everyone sat back. This statement hit home with many of them. Benedict and Pius were the most uncomfortable. There was a bought of silence before Pius' hand went to his thigh pocket and back up to the group. Sighing, he stood. 'I apologize, Jordan. There is an important matter I must see to.'

Jordan stood. 'Oh ok, Pius. It is your job to see to important matters. Is everything ok?'

He nodded his head. 'Oh yes! It's nothing we can't handle.' He then hugged her and gripped her shoulders. 'Keep safe, my dear. You should be safe behind these walls and at his side, but remember, Constant Vigilance.'

She nodded her head to him. And went to open the door. It was then that she saw Tristan walking back to his rooms. 'Mr. Baylor.'

The Head Boy turned around upon hearing her voice. 'Yes, Professor?'

'Could you please find Professor Flitwick and see that Mr. Thicknesse makes it to the gates in one piece?' She asked with a nice smile.

'I will see that it's done, ma'am. Should I report back when I'm done?'

'Oh, no dear. That won't be necessary.' She then turned to Pius. 'You be careful, Pius. You have no idea how much you mean to Severus and I.'

He gave her a closed mouth smile. 'I will do my best. Now, remember what I said.' He stepped away from her and started to walk down the corridor with Tristan.

'Will do.' She said as they walked away. Her smile then drooped into a grimace. 'Important matter, my arse.'


	34. Chapter 34

The rest of the night seemed to go on without a hitch. Severus made sure that Jordan didn't drink too much. That wouldn't make their situation any better. He, himself stuck to his normal two glasses of wine and one glass of Firewhiskey. He becoming intoxicated wouldn't have been much help either.

At about twelve, they walked everyone out to the gates and bid their farewells. Lucius and Narcissa both had really made an impact on Jordan. She soon realized why Severus was so fond of them. They were just as snarky as he was. She hoped that they're friendship would continue to blossom. She could see their families getting together for the holidays and sharing a plethora of memories together over the years. That was if this prophecy business ever got sorted out.

She and Severus had made an agreement not to talk about the prophecy anymore. There was nothing they could do about it. It simply had to run its course. They had plenty of other things to think about, like the wedding for example.

Over the next few months they settled themselves into quite a groove. When they woke up in the morning, they'd have a quick shag and run off to breakfast before teaching their first two classes, meet back in the study for lunch, have another quick shag, go to their longer afternoon classes, meet up with Caroline and walk to dinner with her, plan some with Minerva, Pomona, and Hermione, attend their office hours, make sure Caroline was situated, go on their rounds, and end the day with a thorough pounding. Saturday's were completely reserved for Caroline. They would teach her something new or advanced. Every other week Severus would take her to his lab and work on a potion she was having trouble with. On the opposite weeks, Jordan would take her to the library and introduce her to some new author or book.

Sam often teased Caroline for spending every Saturday with them, but Elaine would come to bat for her saying that she never got to see her parents and it was good that they would take the whole day to spend with her. Caroline could care less what Sam thought. After one week in October when he made a joke about how she was getting special treatment, she charmed his voice to caw whenever he'd speak to anyone. It wasn't long before every student in Hogwarts was laughing and talking about him. Jordan had over heard two Hufflepuff girls comparing him to Umbridge, and she became very curious about how Sam had gotten to be this way. Taking the long way down to Severus' office one day after her morning classes, she came into Severus' office and plopped down in front of him. He was grading his second year's essays with a very stern look on his face when he saw her come in out of his peripheral vision. After he finished the one he was working on, he looked up at her. 'How were your sixth years?'

She sighed. 'They're getting better. I wish their essays were reflecting their classroom discussion though.' She had had quite a time with her sixth year NEWTs class. They always progressed to ask her personal questions and relating them back to what they happened to be talking about at the time. It was quite unnerving. One day, towards the end of October, she had completely blown up when Trace Bolton asked her if the rumors about Severus' tool were true. Let's just say, he didn't ask many more questions after that. Severus got a kick out of it and offered to take him for detention. She was happy to oblige and Trace never spoke of Severus in such a way ever again. He had him dissecting gillyweed cactus without gloves on. Jordan, who sat behind Severus' desk pretending to grade papers, found it highly amusing. In fact, it was the best part of her academic week, which made Severus extremely pleased to here.

'And their classroom discussion is appropriate, I assume?' Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled. 'Yes. I don't think they, or any other class for that matter, will be asking about our personal life again.'

Severus smirked as he got up and came around to prop himself on his desk in front of her. 'What a shame, they really are missing out on some good stuff.'

Jordan rolled her eyes with a knowing grin. They're sex life had done nothing but get better over time. Jordan had discovered something pertaining to Severus. When it came to sex he was always one to take dominance, but if she fought him on it, he'd come in her longer and harder than was probably natural. She wasn't into demeaning him, but she had found out how much he loved her being on top. So, she humored him, and rode him all the way to Land's End every night.

'Speaking of which,' Severus said as he rose and pushed open his shelves into their study. 'my cock awaits, darling wife of mine.'

Jordan laughed at him as she got up. 'Subtle, Severus…You're a madman.'

He slapped her rear as she passed by and came behind her to wrap his arms around her. 'Who can blame me. You're body drives me mad.'

She was already trembling in his embrace as he walked with her towards their bedroom. As he closed the door with his foot, he turned her around and started pulling her clothes off, but Jordan stopped him. 'No. You take you're clothes off. You know how this goes, Sev.'

His eyebrow shot up as he stepped back and divested himself of his coat and white button up shirt. With that removed, Jordan stopped him and sauntered up to him. Walking around him with a sense of authority, she spoke deep and low. 'Very well. Now, Professor, let me help with the rest.' She stopped in front of him and moved down to eyelevel, removing his belt. He was trying his best to keep his wits about him as she slid his trousers down. He clinched his eyes as she went for his boxers as if he were a fucking randy schoolboy. She made him like this though, and he had a remarkable bit of restraint. Not once had he came before her, not once. At times, he thought his head was going to pop off at the amount of restraint it took not to blow inside her, but she was good. She knew when he was struggling and it only made her reach her own release even faster.

As she pulled down his boxers, he bobbed out in appreciation. It was like she was greeting an old friend. Knowing it would jumpstart him quicker, she reached out and placed a chaste kiss on his engorged head. Severus inhaled sharply at this. 'Are you trying to get me to blow all over your face?' He spat.

She countered his disparaging glace and pulled herself up to face him. 'Maybe I like it when you blow your load all over my body.'

His chest was heaving now. 'Why would you want to waist such a precious come-oddity.'

She chuckled at his pun. 'Oh, it won't be the only time you come over the next two hours, Sev. The other time will,' Her hand moved to her stomach, rubbing it lovingly. 'take care of our other obligation.'

He was a ball of lust and she knew it, but a thought crossed her mind. Yes, that would be perfect. She removed her dress and sat down on the end of their bed. 'Wank for me, Sev.'

His eyes were aflame with retaliation. He was more than tempted to brutally take her on the floor, but that wouldn't be as good of a release. So, he obeyed. His hand drifted down to encircle his member. Jordan's brow rose as she started to watch him pump his engorged shaft with fervor.

She gave him her undivided attention as she spoke, her words dripping seductively out of her warm little mouth. 'Where your classes hard, Sev? Without me there? When you go in there do you imagine me splayed across your desk, you pounding into my soft, warm, wet channel.' She whispered although he heard her as if she were yelling. 'Me screaming your name as my walls contract around your long, think shaft.' Her voice went back to its normal volume as she continued on. She saw his pumping increase and knew he was struggling to contain himself.

Her hands moved to the back of her bra and removed it, she then went and kicked her knickers off playfully. This only made him that much closer, like she knew it would.

She ran her hands down her body as she continued on. 'Are you going to come, Sev? Are you going to come all over my naked body? I know how much it drives you crazy, my body. Otherwise, you wouldn't talk about it like you do.'

'Jordan. Please.' He managed to growl out as he was straining.

She didn't make him wait. She knew he was good and ready. So she beckoned him with her curling index finger. Although she didn't let him know it, she too was ready for him. Her body was aching to have him part her walls, so she wasted no time in getting him to make her completely poised and ready for him.

He moved over to her, still pumping his engorged cock and as he got close to her, she spread her body out for him. 'Come on me, Sev.'

With that she tilted her head back as she felt his warm release shoot across her body in long warm streams. He was coming completely undone for her. Grunting her name as his hand went at himself with no mercy. It was about ten seconds before it died down and Jordan raised her head to look down at herself. A massive smile made it's way across her face and she turned her attention to the pale man heaving in front of her with an even hungrier look on his face than before.

Before she could do or say anything, he was on top of her, crashing into her cooling, sticky skin. He was kissing her without mercy and she couldn't help but moan in his mouth, her need was running down her leg by now and she couldn't take it anymore.

Severus pulled away from her and scourgified them both before tackling her and pinning her to the middle of the bed. 'Pump me.' He breathed as he took her hand and placed it on his shaft. He was dry after he had scourgified himself so she brought her hand back up and spat in it. Bringing it back down to his nether regions, he sighed. 'Good Girl.'

With her need becoming more and more frantic, she pumped him as fast as she could, he was gasping for breath and before she knew it, he was moving her hand and diving into her. 'Oh god, Severus! YES!' She screamed as he went to plundering her walls. He knew she needed a rough shag so he didn't hold back at all. It was about three minutes before they both came unwound and careened into their bliss.

They plopped down on their bed, both panting as Jordan looked up into his eyes. 'If that didn't do the trick, I don't know what will.'

He smiled at her. 'I love you.'

'And I love you.' She said as she kissed his nose. He let his head rest beside her neck and she brought her hands up to trace the scars on his back. He hummed in pleasure as she went about her task and it wasn't long before they both fell into a deep sleep, only to be awoken forty-five minutes later by Minerva coming through their floo.

She immediately saw them and turned her back. 'Severus!'

He lifted his head at attention as Jordan's eyes flew open. They looked at each other as they realized what had happened. 'Oh fuck.' They both retorted as Severus pulled out of her and turned to Minerva. 'Forgive us, Minerva. We must have fell asleep.'

'Honestly, Severus, it's not that big of a deal. Just get to class please.' She slightly turned around to see them rushing to get dressed. 'Just see this never happens again. I'll see you in my office before dinner, preferably clothed.'

With that she marched back through the floo. Jordan and Severus both were scrounging up their clothing but as they parted to their own offices, she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. 'We're never going to live that down.'

He chuckled at her. 'She'll probably recant it at the wedding.'

She giggled as he kissed her sweetly before they went their separate directions.

With the wedding approaching at an alarming rate, Jordan and Severus planned an appointment for her to try on her dress and he to figure out which dress robes he'd be wearing. To be safe, they were transfiguring themselves and travelling with Hermione and Draco. Leaving the gates of Hogwarts one chilly Sunday morning at the beginning of December, Severus and Jordan seemed to notice quite a bit of tension between their younger companions.

Severus turned to Jordan and immediately did a double take as he had forgotten about her transfiguration. She looked like she could have been Hermione's sister. If one didn't know the Transfiguration Professor was an only child, they would have totally bought their story. Severus on the other hand only seemed to look older. His hair was a nice grey and it was about as long as Lucius'. Draco and Severus both noted how much he looked like Abraxas. It was unnerving to say the least.

Recovering from his shock, he leaned over and whispered in Jordan's ear. 'I do believe our companions are a bit unhappy to be near each other.'

Jordan gave him a countering look. 'Indeed they do.'

Upon arriving to London, the four of them made their way to the little shop at the end of Diagon Alley. It was a quaint little shop that had just opened. Madam Malkin was the owner of it, expanding her robe shop to house a wide array of wizard and Muggle wedding attire. Luckily, the female and male sections where split so her wedding dress would indeed be a surprise. As Draco and Severus went to try on his dress robes, Hermione and Jordan went to try on the dress she had picked out a few weeks earlier.

It was a Champagne colored floor length dress with a 50's air to it. It had a layered sweetheart neckline and the thicker straps coming from her sides made the dress have an elegant ambiance. As Hermione helped her slip into it, Jordan couldn't help but feel something was bothering the witch. She looked at her in the mirror as they zipped her up and made the final touches. 'Hermione, are you ok? You've seemed a bit distant today.'

The witch looked up at her and tried to conceal her emotions, but this was no use. Jordan was the master of wringing things out of people by now. Between Severus and Caroline, she had become a real professional coaxer. Hermione bit her lip chastely and sighed. 'A can't stand being around Draco…'

'I share your sentiments, but why is that?' Jordan asked in a caring tone.

'You'll hate me again if I tell you.' She mumbled.

Jordan grew stern. 'Hermione, if you just tell me, I wont be as angry with you.'

'Back when school started, I had an affair with Draco…' She blurted out, covering her face with her hands.

Jordan turned around and gave her a shocked look. 'Hermione, how could you?! How could he? He's dating Charlotte!'

The witch tried to wipe at her tears. 'He didn't tell me anything about her. I only found out at the Quiddich tryouts. I didn't know.'

She felt sorry for Hermione. Draco had done something truly cruel to her and she had been keeping it a secret for months. Jordan slowly came to hug her, making sure her dress wasn't obscured in the process. 'I'm so sorry, Hermione. If we had known, we wouldn't have asked him to come.' She pulled her up to look at her in the eye. 'Does Ron know?'

She shook her head. 'No. He'd surly leave me if he found out. He's talking about kids! I can't tell him, Jordan! Please don't tell-'

'Hey, hey, hey! Who said I was going to tell anyone? Come here.' She pulled the witch into another hug. 'You're secret's safe with me. I would never do anything so malicious toward you.'

Hermione leaned up and smiled at her. 'Thank you, Jordan. You have no idea how good it feels to finally tell someone. I couldn't tell Ginny because of obvious reasons and Luna…' Her voice drifted off.

The platinum blonde seer was still in her fragile state. Nothing had gotten worse, thank Merlin, but nothing had gotten better either. She was in a perpetual frozen state. All she could do was stare into the room. Jordan and Severus made a habit of coming to visit her often. Jordan would read to her or tell her about their progress, well lack of progress was more like it.

Jordan had still not conceived at all. They had went back to Poppy for more extensive tests in the middle of October and the results were conclusive. They were both as healthy as they could possibly be. It didn't make much sense, but they kept at it anyway in the hopes of something happening. At the moment, she was sort of relieved; she didn't have to work with a baby bump. She turned away from Hermione to take herself in. Hermione stepped up behind her. 'You look more radiant than usual. He's going to have to strain to keep his jaw off the floor.'

She smiled at herself. 'He will.' Shifting her gaze to Hermione, she grew serious. 'Does anything change after you're officially married?'

Hermione laughed. 'No. Not really. I'd say Severus will get more and more loving as time goes on, maybe one day he'll actually be nice like a normal person.'

Jordan scoffed. 'God, I hope not!'

Hermione giggled. 'You like his snarkiness don't you?'

'I do. I dare say I love that about him. For some reason or another his dour moods make me love him even more than I already do.'

Hermione grew stern. 'I'm glad he has someone like you. You know how he was before the war.'

'Hermione?' Jordan asked reluctantly. 'Do you think you could tell me about that night? I've heard his point of view, but I'm curious as to how he was saved. He's been rather tight lipped on the specifics and I know you were there when it… when it happened.'

She shook her head. 'I don't know if I should, Jordan. It's a trigger for me.'

'Is it really?' Jordan asked, surprised.

'Yes.' She said as if she were picturing it again. 'There was just so much blood… and then-' She seemed to snap out of her memory. 'Let's get you out of this dress. We need to get back to the castle as soon as possible.'

Jordan felt a little affronted that even Hermione wouldn't tell her about the specifics of Severus' survival. She knew that whatever it was had been monumental. He just never seemed to talk about it the way she wanted him to. She remembered her own reaction to seeing his name on the list of the dead.

Her name might as well have been included. She felt so much sorrow that morning. It was as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She couldn't breathe. Charlotte had spent the entire day trying to calm her down to no avail, she just kept crying and crying. She truly had a broken heart. It was only two days later when it had been revealed that he was miraculously alive. Only then did she stop crying, and even then she begged to go see him, but no one would let her.

This did two things: One, it made their meeting that much more awkward. Two, it had made him cross with her. They hadn't spoke for almost a year when she came back to Hogwarts. It was only assuaged when she had finally confessed her love for him the night he told her about the prophecy.

Pulling her normal clothes back on, she had her dress bagged and discreetly shrunk it so it could fit into her bag. As they were done, Severus and Draco stood to leave with them, Severus taking her by the arm and kissing her on the forehead. Madam Malkin gave them the most disgusted look they had ever seen and they looked up at each other with amused expressions. 'How did everything go?'

'It was fine! I think you're really going to like it. You might have a hard time keeping your wits about you during the ceremony.' She replied as she bit her bottom lip.

'Well, at least I know you're doing it right.' He mused as they walked back to apparition point. Just as they were getting ready to go, there was the roar of a woman's voice in the air, calling Draco's name. Jordan gripped Severus' hand hard realizing immediately who it was. 'Act as if you don't know her. We are friends of Draco's who are visiting from Scotland ok?' They turned to take in Emmeline.

Draco smiled at her. 'Mrs. Brooks, what a nice surprise.'

The middle-aged witch hugged him, eyeing the three people behind him. 'Who is this?' She asked with intrigue.

'Ah, this is Marcus Granger and his two daughters Christie and Hermione. Hermione and I are in a bit of an entanglement. Marcus and Christie are only in for the day to have lunch.'

Emmeline eyed the two with an expression that was slowly turning sour. 'I thought Hermione was Mrs. Weasley?'

Draco simpered and leaned in. 'It's a bit of a secret, but… they're getting divorced. They just can't handle the whole long distance thing, but hey! That's good news for us. Isn't it, darling?' He said as he pulled Hermione in by the waist.

She did an alright job at hiding her anger towards him as she spoke. 'That's right, babe.'

Emmeline sighed. 'Well, that's quite unfortunate for you.' Her face then grew stern. 'Do you see _her_ often?'

_That's just great_, Jordan thought. _She won't even call me by my given name. How quaint. _Draco was smooth. 'You know, Mrs. Brooks, I really don't see my Godparents often. They like to keep to themselves, but then again, they have a family to attend to as well as classes and I'm not exactly available all the time, if you know what I mean.' He said as he slapped Hermione's bum. She shot daggers at him which seemed to distract Emmeline.

'Oh, dear, don't worry about him. When my husband and I first met we couldn't get enough of each other. Of course that only led to the disappointments I no longer claim as children, but I digress. Anyway, it was nice seeing you, Draco. Give your mother my regards. We haven't spoke in a few weeks because of my bad manners. I only hope she will forgive me. Anyway, have a nice day.'

Draco nodded to her as well as the other three near him. Emmeline took one more glance at the transfigured Jordan and Severus and walked away. Before Jordan could say anything to Severus they were hitting the ground back at Hogwarts. He quickly pulled her through the gates Professor Flitwick was unwarding for them and squatted down to catch his breath. Jordan instantly kneeled down to him to see if he was ok. He looked up at her and let his knees drop, pulling her into a constricting hug. 'I thought we were goners.' He whispered so only she could hear. She struggled to hold back her own tears, but did so anyway hugging him back just as tightly. 'I did too.'

They parted when they heard a load smack. Turning they saw Hermione striding away from Draco with an angry look on her face. Draco was rubbing his jaw as if he had just been hit. 'God damn it, Hermione! If I didn't do that she'd have saw right through our cover! How could you be so selfish!'

Severus shook his head at him as he stood. 'He deserves every bit of that indiscretion.'

'I know. I dare say it's not enough.' Jordan mused as she took his hand that was held out to her.

He looked thoughtful and a bit proud. 'You did your own digging didn't you?'

She smiled. 'I did.'

'I can't say I'm surprised, but I gave him a good chiding for what he did to her.'

Jordan looked astonished. 'Taking up for a Gryffindor? Why, Severus, I'm surprised!'

He laughed. 'It was only the right thing to do. I felt as if my insides were burning the entire time.'

There was a beat before she burst out laughing. 'You sarcastic little shit.' She retorted as he pulled her into his newly transfigured wool cloak.

'Oh like you don't feel that same way at times! I'm surprised you didn't hex her!'

'She didn't know. How could I find her in fault because of that?'

'You couldn't. Like usual, you are completely fair and just. How Minerva of you.'

She laughed at him as they arrived back in their rooms. She instantly fell on their sofa. 'I don't know about you, but I am completely exhausted.'

He sunk down beside her, lifting her and pulling her legs across his lap. Lighting a fire, he tilted his head at her. 'It's all becoming reality isn't it?'

She glanced up at him. 'It is… ever so slowly… I better not get pregnant now. I look fucking sexy in that dress.'

He chuckled as he brought his hand to rub her stomach. 'And a nice little bump would only make you look that much more beautiful.'

She rolled her eyes. 'You're so full of shit.'

He smirked. 'I know, but for some ungodly reason, you're still going to marry me anyway.'

Sighing she closed her eyes and nuzzled into him a little bit more. 'We only have what? Four more weeks?'

'That sounds about right.' He responded laying his head over on top of hers.

She yawned. 'I can't wait.'

He followed her. 'Me either… Jordan?'

She sounded thoroughly relaxed as she responded. 'Severus?'

'Seeing her really scared me today… I love you.'

Jordan slightly opened her eyes. 'I don't want her to make a repeat appearance, but I love you too.'

Severus' breathing changed after that and as she listened to his heartbeat, she couldn't help but feel as though that wouldn't be the last time she saw her mother in the weeks ahead.

In the weeks leading up to the wedding, the press was becoming more and more irate. The reason for this was centered on Minerva refusing to disclose the details of their wedding. The last thing she wanted was for the whole wizarding world to be up to date on the progress of the Daily Prophet's most profitable couple. Over the past few months, there had been many articles on Jordan and Severus' past. All of it was speculation of course and they honestly had gotten to the point where they could care less. The only time they became cross with them was upon the publishing of an article focusing on Caroline.

Severus had threatened to bring his lawyers into the situation if they did not print a formal apology. Naturally they covered their own asses and Caroline had a nice collection of newspaper clippings posted to the top of her trunk in her room. The centerpiece being their two page, exclusive apology to the most famous of the Snape spawn. Of course the other articles about them had to do with how long it was proposed it would take for Jordan to become pregnant. This once again did nothing to help her anxieties, but Severus was firm with her and told her to push if from her mind. Stress was definitely not going to help her conceive any quicker.

Upon the week of their impending nuptials, Jordan and Severus spent a bit of family time with Caroline before bed. They all curled up in front of the fire and she told them about her day, Severus with his legs crossed and turned kind of cock-eyed so Jordan could rest in his shoulder and Caroline on her knees facing them.

Although, it was Christmas holidays, Caroline still spent most of her days milling among the masses. She was quite the social butterfly. She had friends in every house and kept busy with the occurrences in people's lives. Severus often commented on how she'd make the perfect politician. Jordan shuttered at the idea, thinking of her father anytime it was brought up.

They had spent the morning in their chambers, eating breakfast and making Caroline's first Christmas with them memorable. They had both gotten her two special gifts in addition to a mutual gift, her dress for the wedding and a non-monetary gift. Severus had told her he would teach her his transporting spell if she kept up her grades and she had gone over and beyond what they expected of her. He had spent the whole morning teaching her and she grasped it easily. Severus no doubt knew she was going to have some fun with it today, but he didn't seem to care.

He had some news for Jordan that could possibly make her extremely cross with him. He had a theory about how to dampen that anger, but he needed to get her alone to do it though. 'Caroline, how about you go and see how everyone else's Christmas was?'

She instantly brightened up at the idea and kissed them both before flying from the study and into the common room. Jordan turned to Severus with a suspicious expression. 'We haven't seen her for a good five minutes all week. Why are you sending her away?'

He pursed his lips and tried to seem innocent. 'No reason…'

Jordan's eyes drooped in annoyance. 'Severus.'

Getting up and handing her the end of one of Caroline's left over Crackers, he smirked at her. Jordan eyed him as he pushed the end of the oversized looking candy wrapped in gold wrapping paper toward her. She still wasn't convinced as to what he had up his sleeve. So, she decided to wait him out.

He knew what she was doing and gave her a bit of a push. He was going to get his way, damn it. 'These were your idea you know…'

She leveled with him. 'Yes, but you're up to something, and believe me I'm going to find out what.'

He matched her stare. 'Well, maybe if you just pulled the blasted Cracker, you'd find out.'

She turned her head and her eyes narrowed at him as she moved her hand to pull on the nonlethal firework. Severus' eyebrow rose in victory as they both pulled it. There was a pop and Jordan covered her mouth as to hide her laughter from Severus.

On the top of his head was a hat that remotely looked like the one Neville had imagined him wearing for his Boggart. Severus eyed her and snatched the hat off of his head. Looking at it, he shook his head. 'Every fucking time…' He spat under his breath. 'I swear they have a vendetta toward me.' He said looking back at Jordan who was showered in chocolate.

She gigged a bit when he looked at her. His eyebrow rose. 'You think that's funny, do you?'

'Not at all, Severus. What would give you that idea?' She asked still trying to suppress her urge to laugh at him.

He leaned in close to her until she could feel his warm breath on her face. 'Those giggles say otherwise…' He drawled in his deep voice. A shock rolled down her spine visibly making her squirm below him. He smirked. 'Something wrong, Jordan?'

Her eyes rose to his black tunnels and she blushed. 'No. You're just doing the thing again…'

'Ahhh… do you mean… the voice… thing?' He said dropping his hand down to her lap and snatching up a small bar of chocolate. Still staying close, he popped it in his mouth and hummed in pleasure. 'Mmm mint… Your favorite.'

Jordan gulped as if she as some randy virgin all over again. He was making her hot and bothered and he knew it. She was pooling in her knickers and she very badly wanted to taste his mouth. She could smell it on his breath and it took all she had to keep from tackling him and letting him ravage her on their coffee table.

He saw her eyes drifting down to his mouth and back up to his eyes. She was swallowing a bit more than he liked. 'I didn't eat it for my health, Jordan. If you want something take it.'

Her eyes were aflame as he went in for the kill, gently blowing his sweet, minty breath in her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and the smell overpowered her. 'Oh what the hell?' She mused before plundering his mouth. Her hands intertwined around his neck and hair and she was soon straddling him on their sofa, chocolate being thrown everywhere.

He tasted delicious. Mint really was her favorite kind of sweet, especially chocolate, and when it was paired with his usual taste of man, she just couldn't get enough of him. As she searched his mouth, she grinded against him, feeling him roused and throbbing.

His hands were all over her body, groping every bit of her prickled skin. He finally couldn't take it anymore and stood with her still wrapped around his body. His hands kneaded her bum as he walked with her, the apex of her thighs rubbing his now erect member deliciously.

Laying her down on the bed, he ground into her forcefully. 'You're going to regret laughing at me, witch.' He mused as he practically ripped her clothes off.

She did the same to his and it wasn't long before they were completely nude in each other's embrace. Severus lowered himself, kissing over her body. She moaned in appreciation as he went at her at least ten times over. By the time he was done, she was begging for him.

He rose up and took her panting body in. He noticed she had gained a little bit of weight over the past few weeks and thought it odd, but he was in no mood to ponder it further at the moment. He brought his hand down to line up his manhood at her dripping hole. Thrusting into her, they both let out sighs of pleasure that permeated throughout the room. Severus began thrusting wildly into her, Jordan screaming his name at the top of her lungs as he took her. 'Do you think I'm funny now, Jordan?' He hissed, maneuvering his cock at different angles as he took her thoroughly.

She couldn't answer him. Her mouth was permanently gaping open as he rammed into her. She felt as if he was fucking her with a bat. 'Gods Severus how do you get so big?' She managed to whimper out.

The sneer on his face seemed to soften as it was replaced by his egotistical grin. And boy was she stroking it. 'You know- I love dominating- you, witch! What-else would I- be doing right- now- if not that?'

She moaned under him and arched her back. She liked him unhinged like this. Almost as much as she loved taking him for herself. It was a tit-for-tat sort of thing, and he always knew what she needed. She lost herself in him. Merry Christmas, indeed.

He was thrusting into her so hard, he had almost forgotten what he had meant to tell her. 'Jordan?' He grunted as he felt himself tighten.

She looked to be in complete bliss as he called to her. Her eyes barely lifting open and her sighs becoming whimpers as she got closer and closer to her climax. 'What, Severus?' She breathed.

He felt his chest tighten. 'I've done something- that you're- probably not going- to like.'

She looked up at him, confused. 'What?'

He pistoled even harder into her as he spoke, he could feel her tightening around him and if he was going to tell her, he knew it had to be now. 'I've invited- someone- to the wedding. Someone who- wasn't originally- on the list.'

Her mouth dropped open. 'OH MY GOD, SEVERUS! YESSS!' She screamed before her brow furrowed. 'Who?'

It was then that he thrust so hard, her screams went up and octave. He could feel himself tightening as well, and as he came into her groaning his own sounds of pleasure, he told her. 'My mother!'

He then fell on her. Her eyes were closed peacefully as she sighed. 'Your mother…' She breathed before her eyes smashed open. 'YOUR MOTHER?!'

He leaned up off of her and saw her shocked expression. 'Yes…'

Jordan felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. 'What? Severus why didn't you tell me?'

He was still trying to catch his breath. 'I _am_ telling you. I only received confirmation this morning.'

'No, Severus. Why didn't you tell me you were inviting her?'

He sighed and pulled out of her rolling over to his back. 'Because I knew you'd be like this…'

She shifted up, propping herself up on her arm. 'Like what?'

His eyes shifted. 'Angry.'

Jordan exhaled. 'I'm not angry… I'm just…' She lay back down on her back, realizing how she felt. 'Worried is all.'

It was his turn to lean up. 'Worried? Why are you worried?!'

She turned her head and looked at him with a defeated expression. 'We've never met. What if she hates me?'

Severus cocked his head in annoyance. 'She's not going to hate you. In fact, she's going to dote on you.' He looked out over her. 'She never thought I'd get married and definitely not to someone as beautiful as you.'

Jordan looked up at him as he smirked at her. 'You're just saying that.'

He moved his head from side to side. 'The beautiful part, yes. She has no idea what you look like, but the rest is 100% true.'

Jordan smirked at him. 'She's going to dote on me?'

Severus sighed, thankful that she wasn't upset with him. 'Yes. She always wanted a little girl and you'll be the closest thing she gets to it.'

Jordan scoffed. 'What about Caroline?'

'Oh she'll no doubt dote on her too, but you're different. You'll bear her grandchildren, take care of her son, and hopefully become well acquainted with her. So, many a brunch will be had.' He shook his head as he tucked her hair behind her ear. 'She's going to love you, Jordan.'

She lay there pondering what Severus had said. She didn't know much about Eileen and most of it wasn't positive. Severus didn't talk about her much. The only thing he had ever said to make her believe Eileen was a good mother was that he had moved her into Prince Manor to keep her safe from the Dark Lord. She didn't know of Severus' title and honestly, neither did he at the time. He took Eileen there before things got horrible. His grandparents were living at the time and he said she deserved a bit of happiness with them before they passed.

He moved his hand up her arm. 'I know what your wondering.' He said coolly

She blinked at him before he went on.

'Was she a good mother?' His tongue came up between his teeth and pulled down them as he thought back. 'She did her best, Jordan. You know how my father was… When I was young, she tried her best to protect me and would take the brunt of his beatings so I wasn't harmed. She said that it had to be that way because she could assuage him in better ways than I could. At the time I was too young to know what she meant by that, but it's what you think it means. She tried to instill some type of drive in me early because she believed that I could go far. She is a rather intelligent and talented witch and had an inkling that I would be even better.

I broke her heart when I became a Death Eater. I took her to the Manor and she hasn't spoken to me since. Winky says that she continues to thrive and she's happy again. She said she sings…' A faint smile drifted across his face as if he were remembering something fond. 'She always sang when she was happy. I was extremely young the last time I heard her sing, Jordan, but I remember it. She has a lovely voice…'

Jordan placed her hand on his chest and rolled into him. 'She sounds like a lovely woman, Severus. I can't wait to meet her.'

He looked genuinely surprised and he was. 'Really? Do you really meant that?'

She smiled up at him. 'Of course I do. She seems too have left her mark on you. Although, I will still be extremely nervous to meet her, I can't wait.'

A warm smile spread across his face. 'I'm happy to hear that.'

Jordan shimmied up to kiss his cheek. 'When will she arrive?'

'Saturday morning. I hope that doesn't impede on any of our plans.'

'I can't think of anything right now. So, we must be good. Where is she staying? We don't have room for her do we?'

Severus chuckled as he rose pulling her with him. Walking out into the study, he brought them to rest on the blank space of bookshelf opposite Caroline's room. 'After I received her response this morning, I found this.' He drew his wand and removed the disillusionment spell from a new set of double doors: black wood, just like the others.

Jordan looked at him. 'I can only imagine what this room is going to look like once we start to multiply. What is this The Room of Requirement?'

Severus shrugged. 'Maybe we'll get a second floor… Anyway, I walked in to find these.' He said as he opened the door. The room was about as big as theirs. There was a four-poster bed decorated with a black and silver lined duvet and a set of chairs on one end of the room. There was also a bureau and a desk. To the right was an ensuite. It was considerably smaller than theirs, with a single sink, loo, and bath/shower combination instead of two separate features.

In the middle of the room was a single green suitcase engraved with grey snakes. 'How very Slytherin.' She mused as she took the luggage in. 'Your mother was a Slytherin too?'

Severus beamed. 'Ah, yes. Head Girl and Captain of the Quiddich team too.'

Jordan's eyes widened. 'Really? Oh my god! No wonder I knew Prince before I knew it was your mother's maiden name! Eileen was the last Head Girl we had in Slytherin before me!'

Severus nodded his head. 'Indeed, she was. You don't miss anything do you, dear?'

She hit him on the shoulder before looking around. 'I think she'll be comfortable. Don't you?'

'She'll make herself comfortable no matter were she is.' Severus drawled as he took her by the hand and led her back to their bedroom.

'I hope you like her, dear.' He said as they plopped down in the middle of their bed, both admiring each other's bodies liberally. 'If she's anything like you, I think I can handle her.'

Severus chuckled. 'Famous last words.'

During their office hours that night, Jordan had received a formal letter from Minerva. It was charmed to give her a spoken message rather than a written one. The blue sliver of a cat danced across her desk and she couldn't help but smile at it. Minerva had planned a full out Bachelorette Party for her. She was inviting Charlotte as well as the rest of the female staff.

She looked across at Severus who was looking at what seemed to be his own invitation except it was accompanied by a silver snake instead of Minerva's blue cat. He chuckled at it, shaking his head and looked up toward her. He gave her an unimpressed look and held up his invitation.

Moving from around her desk, she took up hers and peaked out into the corridor. She could hear the sound of their Slytherins from the common room, but there was no sign of any in the corridor. She snuck over to his office and perched herself on his desk, their knees brushing together when she turned toward him. 'I see you've gotten your invite as well.'

'Yes, but I'm afraid mine has been planned by Lucius. One can only assume what kind of filth I'll be subjected to.'

She chuckled and rubbed his hand. 'I'm sure it will be a night for the books. Mine will probably only be a bombardment of questions asking me to detail our exploits. So, you're not alone.'

Shaking his head at her, he leaned back in his chair. 'You never know, Minerva might surprise you.'

'Yes, but Charlotte, Pomona, and Poppy wont. They are sadistic, I swear…'

'Jordan, they only joke. Aren't you the least bit flattered by their inquiries?'

She sighed and thought for a moment. 'Well, if I said I hated it, I would be lying. In fact, I think that's why I'm looking forward to the party in the first place.'

His eyebrows rose into an 'I told you so' expression. 'I promise it will be a memorable night, and then they day after,' He said as he scooted toward her, encircling her in his arms. 'Will be even more memorable.'

She put on a sarcastic passive face. 'Why do we have something planned?'

He chuckled at her. 'We have a bit of a problem though…'

'What?' She asked as she realized. 'Oh no. They're on Sunday night. Your mother…'

He nodded his head. 'I can try to coax her into spending the night with Caroline, but I don't know how well that would go over.'

'We can't, Severus, remember? We already promised Caroline that Sam and Elaine could spend the night.'

Severus scoffed. He already wasn't keen on letting any other students in their chambers and especially not to spend the night, but Jordan had convinced him otherwise saying that it would be a good bonding night for the three. They were Caroline's closest friends, but Jordan could see the toll it took on them to have to share their best friend with everyone else. They weren't as social as Caroline and often stood back as she milled about her other friends.

'Well, her and Pomona are old friends. Perhaps-'

Jordan stopped him before he could even mention it. 'Not just no, but Hell no. They are no doubt going to ask about you and me shagging and honestly that embarrassment is the last thing I need.'

He threw his hands up. 'Well, then what are we going to do, just leave her all alone?'

She rubbed her hands up his arms. 'Perhaps we should just ask her what she would like to do? She is a grown witch, you know. She can find her way around and if she wants to stay with Caroline, Sam, and Elaine. Fine. Then we can tell Tristan he doesn't have to check up on them and he can go do whatever he does in his spare time.'

He thought for a moment. 'Ok… But you're the one who can tell her why she can't come to your party. She can hold her own, you know.'

'I don't doubt it! Anyone who you've descended from must have a very high tolerance for alcohol because you are impenetrable. I swear if I drank as much as it took you to get you drunk, I'd be dead.'

He gave her an unimpressed look and stood. 'Merry Christmas, my love.'

She smiled up at him, and intertwined her arms around his. 'Merry Christmas, Sev.'

'What do you say we turn in a little early?' He whispered into her ear. 'I have a little gift for you…'

She smirked. 'It's not your cock is it?'

He looked affronted. 'Jordan, I'm surprised that you would think I wouldn't get you something as an actual Christmas gift. You get my cock year round.' As a second thought he added, 'Although I wouldn't be objected to a little Christmas romp.'

It was then her turn to give him an unimpressed look. 'Severus. You've taken me twice today.'

'What? Is it wrong for me to want to ravage my wife incessantly?'

'I'm not your wife yet.' She retorted.

That unimpressed look made a repeat appearance. 'And why should that make any difference? We've been referring to each other that way since the night I proposed.'

'Yes, I know, but it's still not official. It only will be when-' Jordan had to stop, all of the sudden, she felt as if she were going to barf.

He looked down at her with concern. 'Are you nauseous again?'

She shook her head. And he motioned her though to the study. He walked through their bedroom and came back with several potions. 'No, Severus, they taste horrible. I'll end up throwing them up anyway.'

He acted as if he hadn't heard her as he uncorked them and shoved them into her hand. 'I'll go lock up. You're done for the night.'

As he left the room, Jordan got another bought of sickness. She rolled her eyes and cursed Severus for being so god damn caring before knocking back the smallest of the potions. Severus had had them on stand by for the past two weeks. She had been having waves of nausea at the most random times of the day and they didn't seem to go away at all. Sometimes it was in the morning and other times it was at night or even during class. She had been working through it, but she couldn't understand why it was so frequent or sporadic. At first, they had thought she was finally pregnant, but upon being checked by Poppy, their theories were shot down. Jordan just hoped she wouldn't get sick during the Wedding ceremony. That would surely make it memorable and not in the way she wanted.

As Severus came back, he lit a fire and took off his robes. Sitting down beside her, he pulled her into his embrace. 'Did those help?'

She nodded her head. 'Yes, but they tasted horrible.'

'I don't know why you're surprised, you're drinking them like a fine wine.' He said getting up to pour her some tea.

'It's just not the same.' She scoffed as she threw off her teaching robes. 'I just wish I knew why I was getting sick all of the time.'

Severus lifted his eyebrow as he handed her, the cup of jasmine tea that seemed to calm her stomach and take that horrid taste out of her mouth. 'After this week, we'll do some more conclusive tests. Poppy has assured me time and time again that the one she gave you was legitimate, but I'm not convinced. You need to be careful on Sunday. Seeing as we aren't sure.'

Jordan sighed. 'Severus, it's my Bachelorette party. I'll only get one.'

He grinned at her prospect of only one Bachelorette party. 'I know, but we still need to be careful. I promise not to drink to excess if you don't.'

She huffed and sipped her tea. 'Fine. But only if you promise not to.'

'I do. It wouldn't be fair for me to expect you not to drink and me go out and get balls to the wall wasted now would it.'

She chuckled at him. 'How thoughtful of you, Severus.' Draping her legs over him she stilled. 'Didn't you say you had a present for me?'

He brightened. 'Oh yes. I had almost forgotten.' He moved her legs and strode into the bedroom, coming back with a bigger red box. 'Here you go, he said handing it to her.

She stared at it for a second. He noticed her hands were behind her back. 'Are you hiding something from me, Jordan Snape?'

She grinned. 'Maybe… You're not the only one that can give gifts you know…'

He sat. 'Very well. I do believe an exchange is in order.'

Sitting forward, she nodded. 'Ok. On the count of three.'

'One. Two. Three.' They both said in unison, Jordan bringing his present in front of her.

He looked at it, seemingly confused. In her hand was the copy of _A First Year's Guide to Plants and Potions_. 'A regift?' He asked sounding a little disappointed.

Jordan shook her head slowly. 'No. Do you remember the pretenses on which you gave me this book?'

'You were reading a fourth year level book and this suited your needs much better.' Severus drawled.

She laughed at him. 'No, not the first time. The time you _gave_ it to me.'

He grew sober. 'I didn't want you to go to University and forget all about me.'

She pointed at him. 'Exactly. You also told me that every time you looked at it on your bookshelf, you thought of me. It served that same purpose for me except, I slept with it. But you already knew that.'

'Ah, yes. I probably still have the bruise on my ass from sitting on it.' He retorted remembering the last night they saw each other before the war.

She hit his knee playfully. 'Severus. That's not the point.'

'What is the point then?' He said irritably.

Her expression was stern. She drew herself up though because this was an important gift, he just didn't know it yet. 'The point, my prickly Professor, is that I won't need it anymore. I can't forget you, even if I try. You're engrained on my heart and I don't need a book to think about what you're doing or how you are. But this book itself isn't the actual gift.' She handed it to him. 'The actual gift is what's inside.'

He took it from her and opened it. The book had been hollowed out and there were piles and piles of parchments varying in size pouring out of it. He looked up at her as he took one of the smaller parchments and opened it.

'_Charlotte and I went to the lake today with some friends. All I could do was think of you. The wind smelt like firewood and I couldn't help but be reminded of your infamous smell. I felt as though my heart was aflame and broken all at once. I miss you so much... I can't stand being away from you anymore, Severus. Please come to see me over break. It could be our little secret. I know you're busy with things, but I know you miss me too. I can feel it in your letters. I also know that I've never said it before and it might be a bit shocking, but I love you. With all of my heart. Even if you don't come, just… just stay safe for me. Please. I love you, Sev. –JS'_

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. 'Why didn't you send this?'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'Too scared I guess… Every letter in there, every scrap of parchment has something to do with me professing my feelings to you. I know it doesn't exactly matter now, but I felt as if you needed to see them.'

He stared down at them and back up to her. 'I love them. It's the perfect gift, what with everything going on.'

She giggled. 'I thought so. Speaking of which, at the bottom, there's another little something you might want to have ready for Monday.

He ruffled through the parchments and felt something silky; pulling out the piece of fabric he eyed her. 'How'd you know I was wearing a different color cravat?'

She smiled and adverted her eyes. 'I did a little digging. Look at the back though.'

He turned it over and was not surprised to see her initials etched into the champagne looking silk, her customary sky blue. He smiled as he rubbed it between his fingers. 'It will be perfect. Thank you.'

She smiled. 'You're welcome, love.' Leaning in he pecked her on the lips before drawing back and looking down at the red box in his lap. 'You're turn.' He said pushing it towards her.

She wiggled her shoulders as she pulled open the top. Pulling the black tissue paper back, her mouth dropped. In the box was a jet-black corset with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice looked as if it was made just for her and as she picked it up she noticed the little silver letters stitched into the right side of it: _SS_. 'I see you've done some digging as well.'

Grinning, he spoke. 'I asked our dear friend Hermione if it would be covered up and she helped me with the needed transfigurations. The real gift is the garter.'

She pulled out the round little piece of black fabric and eyed it. It too had his initials stitched into it. Her eyebrows rose. 'Are you trying to get someone killed?'

Chuckling, he shrugged his shoulders. 'If they are willing to dive for it, they can sort it out between themselves. My gift is awaiting me once we get to Prince Manor.'

She simpered. 'Thank you, darling. I love it.'

'I knew you would. Just a reminder so everyone knows who you belong to.' Severus said silkily as he placed their gifts on the coffee table and pulled her into his shoulder.

'I don't know why, you're the only one who's going to be seeing it.' Jordan retorted as she settled her head in the crook of his neck.

'Yes, but that's why the garter is embroidered as well. A little peak for them and a lot for me.'

She brought her hand up to rub his chest. 'So territorial… I love it.'

He looked down at her and gave her a passionate kiss before Caroline came busting through the door. 'Mum, Dad, come quick! Tristan and Colin have their wands drawn and won't put them down!'

Severus and Jordan were quick on their feet and like that they were bustling down the corridor to the common room. There the two boys were, wand to wand in the middle of the room. Severus' voice roared. 'And just what do you two think you are doing?'

They instinctively lowered their wands and Tristan's face lost all color. Colin stood stock still looking forward, awaiting his punishment.

Jordan spoke before Severus could. 'Tristan, I'm very disappointed in you. What could Colin have possibly said to make you loose your head so considerably?'

His shoulders drooped. He shook his head. 'I'm so sorry, Professor. It was so juvenile.'

'Juvenile or not you're going to explain.' Severus spat.

Jordan looked up at him and widened her eyes. Turning back to Colin, she spoke. 'Could you explain this, Colin?'

The boy nodded his head. 'It was over a girl, ma'am.'

Severus huffed and rolled his eyes. 'I don't get paid enough for this.'

'Severus!' Jordan spat to him behind her.

'Carry on, Mr. Vance.' He said calming himself.

'Mariana Winthrop said she would attend the Ball and Wedding with me. However, this pompous git over here seems to think she has given him her hand.'

Jordan took this information in and sighed. Looking around the room, she spoke. 'Where is Ms. Winthrop? Perhaps we should just ask her.'

Faith stood. 'She's already turned in for the night.'

Severus scoffed. 'What? It's only ten- thirt-' Severus stopped upon seeing Jordan's green tinted glance. He took a deep breath. 'Go fetch her, Ms. Giovanni.'

The girl seemed reluctant, but went down to the girl's dorms anyway. Severus turned to Tristan. 'I cannot believe you would stoop so low, Mr. Baylor. She's a girl! There are forty-five more just like her, and that's only in Slytherin! You're on probation for this.'

Tristan looked completely disgusted with himself. Jordan felt for the boy. She too had been lured into losing her prefect status and she didn't want that to happen to him. He was such a good Head Boy. He did everything that was asked of him perfectly. Perhaps that is why Severus didn't strip him of his badge right then and there. She decided to keep her distance and let him punish them. He obviously was upset to have found them this way for such trivial reasons.

He stepped in close to the boys. 'Might I remind you both that you are brothers. Dueling is forbidden outside of class and you're both lucky I'm not stripping you of your roles and sending you home on the Hogwarts Express tonight. Take that as a warning, now, give me your wands.'

The boys looked as if he had asked them to remove their heads and give them to him. Severus grew impatient. 'Give them to me now or I'll recant my previous statement about expelling you!'

Both wands were immediately in his hands and he turned to give them to Jordan. As he turned from them, Faith came back up with Mariana who looked to be anything but asleep. Her hair was disheveled and her lips plump. Severus and Jordan both eyed her as she approached them. 'It doesn't look as if you've had a peaceful slumber.' Severus retorted as the girl's eyes wandered everywhere but up at Severus.

Jordan decided to walk her back down and check her room. If there was anything fishy, she'd sniff it out. 'Ms. Winthrop, Mr. Vance and Mr. Baylor both seem to think that you're their date next week. Can you think of any reason why they both would think such a thing?' Jordan asked.

Mariana seemed to be thinking on her feet. 'I have no idea why they would think that.'

'Did you or did you not tell Mr. Vance you would accompany him?' Jordan questioned becoming impatient herself.

'I did.' She answered reluctantly.

'And did you or did you not tell Mr. Baylor the same thing?'

She sighed and nodded her head. 'I did.'

'Did you intend on splitting yourself in two, or were you just playing the field?'

'I hadn't decided who I was going to go with yet.' She murmured.

'Well I suggest you decide. Right here, right now.' Jordan spat, her hands resting in front of her.

Marianna stared at her relatively before turning to the boys and looking at them. She was going to pick Tristan, but she remembered how Colin had saved her from a world of trouble back at the start of term. She sighed knowing she still owed him big time for that mess. Turning to Colin, she smiled. 'I choose Colin.'

Tristan's face was red as a beat. He snarled at her. 'What kind of impotent little bitch are you? What you suck my dick a few times and now you're done with me? I'm Head Boy!'

Jordan flicked her wrists and put Severus' Langlock curse on him, causing his tongue to fly to the roof of his mouth. 'Mr. Baylor, I will not have you speaking to a young lady in such a way. Apologize and then excuse yourself! Just because you hold higher office does not mean you can take liberties with your classmates.'

Severus was impressed. _That's my girl_, he thought as she removed the curse from him.

'Forgive me, Ms. Winthrop.' He said through barred teeth.

Jordan wasn't impressed. 'Nope. Not good enough, Mr. Baylor. Let's try again and this time at least try and make me believe you.'

He shot her an unforgiving glance and her face turned even sourer. He snapped himself out of his mental breakdown and took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry, Mariana. A gentleman doesn't talk to a lady they care about in such a way.'

Mariana gave him a sour look. She'd get him back for tattling on her. Jordan smiled. 'Wonderful. Now, off to bed. All of you.' The onlookers in the common room started to disperse. Jordan turned to Severus. 'Wait for me. I need to check something.'

He nodded his head to her and she caught Mariana's arm. 'Let me escort you back to your room, Mariana.'

The witch looked up at her with spite. 'Of course, Professor.'

Walking down with her she chuckled. 'You know I had a friend who was just as… popular as you are. It never phased me, but she got herself into a sticky situation like the one you found yourself in back there except she didn't have someone to save her like you did. I will not have the boys, or girls for that matter, in this school talk about you like they talked about her. You don't deserve it and neither did she. I would hope that you know where to stop in those situations…'

Mariana stopped and looked up at her. 'Where is your friend now? Did she ever find a way around this?'

Jordan nodded her head. 'Yes. She's in a very happy relationship with a wizard who truly cares about her. They had a rocky start, but she found her way out and you will too. You just have to remember what's most important.'

She gaped up at her. 'I don't think I know what that is.'

Jordan gave her a sympathetic smile. 'Yourself. Don't ever demean yourself to get ahead, Mariana. I know I'm supposed to encourage you to do anything it takes to get what you want, but you shouldn't sacrifice your own wellbeing because of someone you think can do you a favor later.'

They reached her door. 'I know you have someone in your room, Mariana. I'm not going to bust you, but I hope you'll do the right thing.' Nodding her head she bid her farewell. 'Merry Christmas.'

Mariana watched her march back up the corridor and sighed. How did she know Dean was in her room and how did she know she had only done those things with Tristan because she knew he'd go far in life? Sometimes it truly felt as if her Professor could read her mind. It was unnerving, but she opened the door and went in, seeing that her Professor was not disappointed with her.

Twenty minutes later, Dean Hayworth came marching up the stairs from the girl's dorms with a sour look on his face. He hadn't gotten what he had been promised and he was thoroughly upset. This was magnified when he turned the corner into the common room and saw his Heads of House sitting on the sofa in front of him, both giving him wry smiles.

He huffed and threw his head back as they both stood. 'Detention on the next Sunday of term, Mr. Hayworth. Don't bother bringing gloves.' Severus spat as he took Jordan's hand and led her away from the seething Slytherin. Severus had never thought the culprit would be Mr. Hayworth, but it felt oh so good to give him a detention for breaking rules. And oh was he going to pay, not just for sneaking into Mariana's room, but for those things he said about Jordan and him at the beginning of the term. Oh revenge was so sweet.

Dean stood there as he watched them billow away. _What a wanker_, he thought, _and his little bitch of a fiancé isn't any better_. He gave himself a truly evil smile as they disappeared from view. It was a week until their wedding and oh revenge was going to be so sweet.


	35. Chapter 35

Eileen Snape had woken up early on Saturday morning. She was pacing about her room at 8 AM completely ready. She had told Severus she wouldn't be at the gates until 9, but she couldn't help herself. She hadn't seen his face for years, and they hadn't exactly parted on good terms.

He had told her of his loyalty to the Dark Lord expecting her to be proud of him. She had always told him that he was going to be something when he grew up and he needed to do whatever it took to succeed. She had eaten her words even though she knew that he had many reasons for joining the despot. One of them being sweet Lily Evans.

Eileen knew that Severus and her had had a falling out, but she never forgot to ask him if they had finally made up. One day, he had blown up at her, something he had never done to that extent up until that point. Her heart broke for her poor son. Lily was marrying James Potter, and Severus was truly defeated.

He didn't tell her that, but being his mother, she knew. Two weeks after that, he joined the Dark Lord's ranks rising quickly. He had friends in high places. He was rather good at making friends when he wanted to be. Too bad that wasn't too often.

She had blamed herself for that. If she had only had the courage to leave his father when he started beating her, maybe he wouldn't have been so sullen, so hard and cold. Although she hadn't spoken with him for almost 20 years, she stood up-to-date whenever he was in the newspaper.

He reminded her of her father in the pictures she saw. He had a rather elegant air about him and seemed to be very successful in Potion's. She knew he would be. When he was young, potion's was all he seemed to talk about. She indulged his drive, but Tobias was very cruel to the boy, making him keep his equipment locked up at the bottom of the stairs over the breaks.

She knew Severus hated coming home because he would have to see his mother be beaten within an inch of her life, and being the heroic little boy he was, would fight back. As he grew up, he stood up for her more, telling her that he could take it. She received her husband's beatings year round. He could take a few for her so she could rest up.

No matter how snarky Severus had become because of his home life there was always a soft spot for his mother. She felt extremely guilty for being so upset with him the day he told her about joining the Dark Lord, but she could not mince words. She was disappointed in him and he was putting himself in danger yet again. They were ridded of his father during his sixth year.

His lungs were in horrible condition from working at the mill for so many years and it was only a matter of time before he keeled over from lung cancer. Eileen had felt it coming about two weeks before he had died walking on the way to work. He didn't have the energy to beat her thoroughly anymore. He didn't even have the energy to fuck her until she ached anymore either. They both were glad to see him go. She lived in Spinners End until Severus made her move in with her parents at the Manor.

She hadn't been on speaking terms with them either. They were mortified that their daughter had married a muggle, being the high class pureblood family that they were, and had cut ties with her upon hearing of Severus' birth. Severus on the other hand was never one to cut ties with someone who could be of aid to him later in life. So, he reached out to them. They were his family after all. They discovered that he was quite a bright boy, brighter than his mother even, and she was one smart cookie, that is until she went and got herself impregnated by Tobias.

Because of Severus, she was reunited with her parents before they died and she owed him big time for that. She loved her son so much and by the time her parents died in their sleep, He had been made Slytherin Head of House.

She was quite proud of her son. He was exceptional in his field and seemed to be getting his life together, even though she knew he was still apart of the Dark Lord's regime. Around the time of Dumbledore's death, she became worried sick for her son and reached out to and old friend of hers, Pomona Sprout, for help. Pomona was more than happy to oblige, telling her that she couldn't believe Severus had done what he did for any malicious reasons. She told Eileen of how he had looked up to Dumbledore as a father figure for so long. She told her of how Severus had grew as a person over the years, his moods teetering on brooding constantly.

Eileen was very saddened to hear of how miserable her son was with his life despite his success, but that was exactly what she told him would happen. He didn't believe her, but she had told him that the Dark Lord would try to break him down year by year until he was a hollow shell. Yet Pomona had instilled some hope in her. She told her of how Severus sometimes seemed a little less miserable than others. She told her of their chats while gathering ingredients and how he and her had become close friends. He had told Pomona how much he missed his mother in a moment of weakness and Pomona had truly felt for the boy. After that, he had become distant and cold with her.

That was until he became Headmaster. Eileen looked at him in the Daily Prophet, tears streaming down her face. Her son looked to regal and intimidating on the outside, but being his mother, she knew he was completely loathing everything he did. There was a small spark in him though. She couldn't really put her finger on what it was, but something was aflame in him. Something good was still holding on inside him. She rejoiced.

Then, one morning she received the paper that almost killed her. She saw his name on the list of the dead and weeped for her son. He had so much promise, so much to live for. If only he hadn't made that detrimental decision to join the Dark Lord. She might be able to hold him in her arms again. She spent days mourning him.

When the Daily Prophet did their special issue on him two days later, exclaiming that he had made a recovery, she was ecstatic! Her son had gotten a second chance! His purpose was not to die for the Wizarding world, but it hadn't been realized yet.

She purchased Rita Skeeter's book on him hoping to get to met her son again, but everything she read was filth. She knew none of it was true. It couldn't be. Her son was not some conniving little bat, living in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He had made his own share of mistakes, yes, but he would never do these things and find enjoyment out of them. He had never been a violent person. Despite all they had been thorough, but he was sweet and caring toward living things. He valued them all at one point. She even remembered him rescuing Lily's cat, Eugene from a well once. She was furious with him for doing such a dangerous thing, but he insisted that it must have been done. Lily's cat was drowning and it had been nothing but sweet to him the entire time it knew him.

So, no. None of this book could have been based on truth, but there was one thing she just couldn't seem to look over: those letters they had found on him. Severus never carried anything on him that wasn't completely necessary. Even as a child he'd rather go without something rather than lug it around. Those letters must have been important to him and after reading them, she realized why. Whoever had written those to him had loved him very much. They never actually said it, but Eileen had what she liked to call mother's intuition. She just knew there was more to them.

All was confirmed when she had walked into the kitchen earlier in the week and saw Obsidian. She ruffled the bird's head and went to get him some meat. Winky had brought it to her, the complete darling that she was. She placed it in front of the bird as she ran her fingers over the spidery script she knew so well bearing her Pseudonym. She smiled before turning it over and breaking his seal. _Jeeze_, She thought. _Does he have everything personalized with his initials?_

On the inside was a sweet note written to her. Taking the time to explain just how sorry he was:

'_Mother, It has been so long since I have spoken to you and I don't even know if you'll open this letter, but you always told me to try in all things. So, here I go._

_I am so ashamed for how I treated you upon our last meeting. You wanted nothing but to help me and keep me safe, but I thought I knew better than you, mother. I was wrong. I don't think I will ever be able to apologize to you enough for the injustice that has befallen you. You've always been nothing but kind to me, and I truly messed that up. _

_I've changed over the years, mother. You no doubt have kept tabs on me. I know Pomona has been relaying messages to you over the years. Legilimency, what can I say. I sometimes can't help myself. I let her keep doing what she did because I truly did miss you, mother. You were right about everything. I think you may have some seer blood in you, because everything you said would happen happened to a tee. _

_The reason I send you this letter is not just to renew ties with you, although that is one of its primary purposes. I have wonderful news for you, mother. I met someone. She's smart, kind, and beautiful, but most of all she cares about me more than anyone I've ever met in my life, next to you of course. Her name is Jordan. There is a bit of an age difference between us, but she is nothing but the epitome of virtue, mother. She and I have actually already adopted one of our own. Her name is Caroline and she favors Jordan in every since of the term. Yet, she is brilliant in her own ways. She's ambitious and a complete social butterfly. _

_I couldn't be happier right now, mother. I owe that to Jordan. That is why we have decided to marry, and I want nothing more than to see you there. I know that I haven't done things right in the past, but I'm trying to make my second chance worthwhile, mother. I want you included in that._

_If you do not wish to attend, don't write back. You could burn this letter if you wanted to. I just wanted to reach out to you, mother. After a lifetime of bad things happening to our family, this could be a shot to make some happy memories. I love you, mother._

_Your son,_

_Severus Snape'_

Eileen couldn't believe it. Severus? Getting married? Having a family? Surely this was a dream. She read the letter again and took note of how he described Jordan. 'intelligent, kind, and beautiful?' Surly he was being dramatic. She knew her son was not exactly a looker, although he did possess qualities that a witch might look for in a wizard. He was well educated, a Deputy Headmaster of one of the best Wizarding Schools in the world, and she couldn't deny that he had his father's voice. Tobias had seduced her with that voice. No doubt Severus had done the same with Jordan. Surly Jordan couldn't be too bad if Severus had decided to marry her. Her son was no fool.

And then there was this business of the child. Caroline he called her. She too would not have been welcomed into Severus' life if she weren't exceptional. Eileen did rather like the idea of grandchildren. She had always just assumed that would be a luxury she would never obtain, but now she had one. An adoptive granddaughter, but still a granddaughter nonetheless, and maybe Severus and Jordan would have their own children. The thought of another snarky, black-haired boy running around made her smirk. Then again, they could be girls. The thought made her shutter. Her son would be in a world of trouble either way, but especially if they had girls. Eileen, herself was quite the handful even though she studied hard and always put school first, she got around. Let's just say it was a wonder she wasn't pregnant before Tobias came along.

Filling out the RSVP card, she wrote a note to Severus about her arrival on Saturday, and placed in the envelope. She gave it to Obsidian who had been sitting on her kitchen counter scowling at her for the past ten minutes. He was Severus' alright. The bird looked just like him when he scowled. It warmed her heart to know he had truly missed her all of those years, but she felt a pang of nervousness hit her.

What if Jordan didn't like her? Granted, she didn't have a choice, but still. Severus had this ideal of the perfect family, what happened if that didn't work out the way he wanted it to? Would things go back to the way they were or would he make do with what he had.

Eileen sat down with her tea and thought about Jordan. She had always wanted a daughter. Someone to relate to and shower with love. Someone to let her braid their hair, and do their nails, girl things. She truly did love her son with all of her heart, but he couldn't do those things with her. She had tried. He simply scowled at her and made some excuse about homework he forgot before slinking away, not to resurface until he thought it safe.

So there she was, her waist length hair billowing behind her as she paced through the foyer of the Manor. She walked into the bathroom on the ground floor and gave herself one last look before reuniting with her son. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her long, slender legs going on for days. She had aged well, but then again Prince's always aged well. It was in their blood. She looked at her face, her high cheekbones accented by her feminine looking archaic nose. Her black eyes piercing herself as she glanced into them. That had always been her crowning achievement, her eyes. Wizards and Muggles alike would fall into them, never to escape. She huffed and she looked down at her watch. Their problem not mine. She then turned back to look at her hair. Perhaps it should be up. She put a holding spell on her hair and she twisted it into a bun and brought her hands down to smooth her dress. It was a bright yellow dress, with silver suns around the hem, waist, and neckline. It was rather snug on her and showed off her thin waist. There would be no doubt whose mother she was.

Glancing back down at her watch, she noticed it was time. He'd be waiting for her. She took a deep breath and Apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.


	36. Chapter 36

Jordan stood with Caroline at the gates, watching Severus pace back and forth as it came time for Eileen to arrive. 'Honestly, Severus, you're worrying for nothing. She said she'd come didn't she? She couldn't possibly be upset with you. Why would she come to your wedding if she were? She'd just be miserable the entire time.'

Severus nodded his head at Jordan and continued to pace. Caroline gave him a worried look before shifting her glance up to her mother. 'Mum, is Daddy going to be alright?'

Jordan stared at him a moment before looking down at her. 'Daddy's just nervous, sweetie. It'll pass.'

She nodded her head in understanding as they all heard the familiar pop that meant someone had arrived.

Filius was there to unward the gates as Eileen came into view. Severus studied her and approached, his face passive. 'When I fourteen, what bone did I break and how did I do it?' He asked her before she could speak.

Eileen could have taken offence to him making sure she was herself, but she knew it was a precautionary measure. Hogwarts had beefed up security over the years and rightfully so. She cleared her throat. 'The second joint in your thumb. You were um…' She leaned forward as not to embarrass him. 'Wanking…when I walked in unexpectedly and caught you. You fell and broke your thumb from shock. I helped you nonetheless, a deeply demented sneer across your face that only got deeper when I had to explain how you got that way at St. Mungo's.'

Severus' hard features softened. He smiled. 'Hello, mother.'

'Hello, Severus.' She breathed as Severus nodded to Filius who unwarded the gates for her.

She walked up to him and cupped his face, her face level with his. 'My baby.' She murmured before she pulled him in for a hug. He seemed shocked at first, but he slowly hugged her back, the hug only tightening as time passed.

Jordan took them both in and was completely shocked. She suspected Eileen to be old, dark, and unflattering from what she read about the witch. She was the exact opposite of that though. She was wearing Yellow? That definitely wasn't something Severus took after her. She was stunning, her features the feminine version of Severus'. She could definitely tell where Severus got his features. And the witch didn't look old either! From what she had read, she was only in her early Fifties, still young by wizarding standards. _Gods_, she thought. _She's going to think I'm a child. _Jordan shook the thought._ Positive thoughts, Jordan._ She told herself. _If Severus says she's going to love you, she's going to love you. Stop doubting yourself._

As Jordan pulled herself together, she saw that Eileen's eyes were resting on her as she pulled away from her son. Jordan gave her a small smile as Severus turned around to introduce them. 'Mother, This… is Jordan. And this is Caroline.'

Eileen took them both in with a passive face, not much different from Severus'. Caroline held out her hand before Jordan could speak. Eileen looked down upon her.

'It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Daddy said that you would be very nice.'

Eileen eyed her. 'Did he?' She said before looking at Severus. She bent down and took the little witch's hand in her large, slender one. She leaned into Caroline and a smile spread across her face. 'He was right.' She whispered.

Caroline smiled at her as Eileen gave her a look that Caroline knew meant to keep quiet. She got it from her father very often and complied immediately. Eileen stood and took Jordan in with a passive face. 'Hello, Jordan.'

She nervously smiled and held out her hand. 'Hello, Mrs. Snape.'

Eileen's face turned into a frown. Jordan's eye's widened as Severus looked between the two of them. 'So, proper.' Eileen retorted. 'No wonder Severus loves you.'

She then smiled and Jordan giggled a bit. Severus still looked at them with a worried expression. Eileen pushed Jordan's hand down. 'We're family. A Prince always hugs.' She mused as she embraced Jordan. The younger witch laughed and hugged her back looking at Severus with a gleeful expression. Severus was smiling as well. _Thank Merlin she was nice! _He thought.

Eileen pulled back from Jordan. 'You can call me Eileen too. I haven't gone my Mrs. Snape for decades.'

Jordan giggled. 'Consider it done, Eileen.'

'Marvelous!' She said. Stepping back, she eyed Jordan. 'Now let me look at you.'

Jordan held her hands out as if to let her Mother-in-Law to behold her. Eileen noticed that the witch wasn't anywhere as tall as Severus. She wasn't stick thin either. Granted Severus had filled out over the years, so he wasn't skin and bones. They looked nice together. Eileen noticed how busty Jordan was and shook her head. _Just like his father… _She thought. Jordan had a rather pleasant looking face, a nice button nose, beaming auburn eyes, and big sultry lips. Severus wasn't lying she was gorgeous. Eileen beamed down at her as she turned to Severus. 'You lied to me, Severus.'

His face paled. He looked offended. 'I did no such thing!'

'Yes, you did.' She said with a plain face. 'You said she was beautiful,' Eileen then turned to Jordan with a smile. 'When obviously is gorgeous!'

Severus' face softened. 'Forgive me. I know she's gorgeous, but how do I know what I see is what you see?'

Eileen turned to him and rolled her eyes. No doubt were Severus got that mannerism. 'Don't start that snarkiness with me, Severus Snape. You're not old enough for me to bend you over my leg.'

Severus' face fell into a scowl while Caroline tried to suppress her giggles. Severus shot her a deathly glare and she stopped immediately. Eileen slapped him on the chest with the back of her hand. 'Don't you be mean to my grandbaby!' She chided as she bent down to Caroline. 'She knows a good joke when she hears one, don't you Caroline?'

She gulped. 'I'm kind of afraid to answer that question.'

'Not with me around you're not!' She implored as she gave Severus a motherly look. He immediately changed his expression as his mother walked with Caroline. 'I'm assuming you know the way, Caroline?' She asked as her granddaughter started chatting her up about her dress.

Severus huffed and Jordan came and took his hand. 'Good ole, mother. Taking my authority away from me since 1964.'

'Severus.' Jordan chided. 'She's just making a good impression and doting on her granddaughter. Something, I might remind you, you said she would do.'

He glared down at her. 'I can't wait until she does it to you.' He said sarcastically.

Eileen turned around about thirty yards way. 'Are you two coming or do you plan on sleeping outside in the cold?'

Severus rolled his eyes as he made himself chipper. 'Coming, mother!'

He started striding with Jordan. 'Do you think we could get away with a quickie?'

Jordan snorted. 'I severely doubt it. Personally I'd rather your mother didn't find me with my mouth around your cock in the first twenty-four hours of meeting her. But that might just be me. So…'

Severus grew nauseous at the thought. His mother had caught him alone; he wasn't going to make it a set by having her catch him with Jordan. 'I guess we can wait until tonight then…'

'You literally just fucked me. What's wrong?' She asked knowing he was hiding something from her.

He sighed and was honest. He didn't really see the point in stepping around it anymore. 'It's just been about fifteen years since I've seen her Jordan.'

She drew closer to him. 'You're nervous aren't you?'

'I am. I'm a completely different person now. I just don't want to disappoint her again.'

'Severus, you're not going to disappoint her again. She's so proud of you I can see it when she looks at you. Just calm down and show her how you've changed. I'll help.'

He smiled down at her. 'What would I do without you?'

She grinned. 'Most certainly die of embarrassment.'

He reached down to smack her bum playfully.

She yelped. 'Oh, Professor! Touching a female inappropriately on school grounds? I'll have to take points!'

'No doubt I'll earn them back tonight.' He growled in her ear.

She smirked. 'Well you're not wrong.'

With that they bounded across the grounds. Caroline and Eileen in front of them, planning what they were going to do before the younger witch had to go to sleep.

Reaching Severus' office door, Eileen turned around for Severus to remove his wards. Caroline had a Charms club meeting to attend and bid them farewell on the main floor. Eileen had commented on how bubbly she was as they made their way down to the dungeons. She rather liked the girl. She could see why Severus was so fond of her. She had a magnificent mind and was every charming.

As Severus opened the door for them, Eileen walked in and looked distastefully around his office. 'You work in here?'

Severus moved past her and pushed the doors to the study open. 'Yes, I do. Now, if you would, mother.'

Jordan laughed at him. As Eileen turned to her. 'He's always been this way. I hope he isn't this rude to you.'

Jordan shook her head as they made their way into the study. 'You'd be surprised. He gets in moods sometimes.'

Eileen chuckled. 'I am not surprised at all. He's been in a mood since his sixth year at Hogwarts. In fact, this is the first time I've seen him the least bit out of a mood.'

Severus bristled as he walked to pour his mother some tea. Eileen stopped him as she sat down on a sofa opposite Jordan. 'Actually, dear, I think I might be in the mood for something stronger.'

Severus whipped around. 'Mother, it's ten-thirty in the morning.'

Eileen shrugged her shoulders. 'So what? I'm nervous as I'll get out and she probably is as well.' She said motioning to Jordan. 'So you might as well at least attempt to make us comfortable.'

He looked from his mother to Jordan who gave him a small smile. 'Very well…'

'Actually, Sev. I'd rather have tea, if I'm honest.' Jordan said as he poured a white wine for Eileen.

He eyed her as he handed it to her. Eileen was eyeing her as well. She figured any witch who voluntarily spent time with Severus would be in need of a drink constantly. She always was when he was growing up, but there were other contributions to that need as well.

As Severus went to pour her tea, Eileen piped up. 'He allows to you call him 'Sev' does he?'

Jordan smiled. 'Well, he's never told me he didn't want me to call him that. So, it's just sort of stuck.'

Eileen studied Severus as he handed Jordan her cup of purple looking tea. 'Thank you, sweetie.' She said as he sat down beside her, crossing his legs and bringing his hand around to rest at her hip.

He definitely was fond of Jordan. Eileen could see it in his eyes as he looked at her. His glance then turned to his mother. 'So, we might as well skip the pleasantries. I know you must have many questions for us.'

Eileen sipped her wine and sat the glass down. 'I do actually, but I didn't want to be rude. Unlike you Severus, I wait for my prey. But no matter… I'm curious. How old are you, Jordan?'

She sat her tea down very calmly even though her and Severus both knew she was writhing inside. She knew this would come up. 'I'm twenty-four.'

Eileen's eyebrows rose. 'And already a Head of House? That's impressive, my dear.'

'Many of Jordan's accomplishments are impressive, mother.' Severus drawled. 'She was Head Girl without being a prefect. She obtained 9 OWLs and 8 NEWTs. Graduated with Honors from University _during_ the war. I wasn't lying when I said she was intelligent.'

'I had no doubt that you did, Severus. You were Head Girl, Jordan?'

She nodded. 'I was.'

'I remember being Head Girl. I'm sure you had many suitors. I know I did…'

She giggled. 'None that interested me.'

Eileen was confused. That was the best part about being Head Girl. She had the time of her life that year. Why hadn't Jordan indulged like everyone else? She eyed Severus who had a little bit of a smirk playing at his lips as he looked down at the auburn haired witch. 'Surly a few of them interested you, Jordan. That is one of the best things about being Head Girl.'

Jordan smiled. 'I guess you could say I had eyes for another.' She said sipping her tea.

Eileen looked at Severus' hand tighten at Jordan's waist. 'How did you two meet, Severus?'

This left him stunted. He had worried about this question and how he would respond when it no doubt was asked. 'I met Jordan during her time at Hogwarts.'

Her eyebrows rose. 'As a student?'

They both blushed as Severus took a deep breath. 'Yes.'

'Severus…' Eileen began. Jordan moved her hands to stop her. 'There was no foul play, Eileen. Severus didn't touch me until I graduated.'

Eileen brushed the sweat off of her brow internally. 'But there was desire, wasn't there?' She asked eyeing Severus.

He swallowed, his Adams Apple bobbing nervously. 'Yes, but it was never acted upon. I in fact tried to distance myself from her for a time and so did she, but alas, it was no use.'

'And when you did finally get together, how did you communicate? There must have been a bit of falling out during the war. Especially as your role became more crucial, Severus?'

He nodded his head. 'I feel like you know the answer to that already, mother.'

'Well, I do, but you might as well humor me.' Eileen said giving him an all to familiar look. He must have gotten that one from her a lot because he could do it about as well as she could.

'We sent letters to each other. I told her of… our family history as well as my feelings for her, goings on, things like that.'

Eileen's brow rose. 'She knows about…'

'Yes, mother. I felt as though it would be unfair not to let her know why I am like I am.' Severus replied looking stern.

Eileen looked at Jordan who had a saddened expression. 'You must not have been expecting me to be the way I am.'

Jordan's face rose to look at her. 'If I'm honest, Eileen, no. I had expected to see a rather broken woman after what I've been told, but you are none of those things.'

Eileen shook her head. 'It took a long time to get to were I am now. The infection in my life has been completely removed and replaced by a solemn, yet pleasurable existence. Severus has taken good care of me over the years, even though he didn't bother to give me a single blasted hello or acknowledgement that he was alive.'

Severus sighed. 'You know the pretenses of why I couldn't do that, mother.'

'Yes, but you can no doubt send your bounty lass letters detailing our private lives that I would like to keep buried deep in the past. But yes, by all means keep your mother safe from the Dark Lord by hiding her away and never speaking to her.'

Jordan felt extremely uncomfortable now. Eileen had been upset about Severus telling her his family history? She never would have thought that would be a problem. He was only trying to explain to her just how difficult his childhood was. He never meant for her to be upset by it. Severus rubbed her side to comfort her as he spoke calmly. 'Mother, I understand that you are upset by my sharing, but Jordan had to know. She is more susceptible to understand our situation because she went through something much like it while in school here.'

Eileen's breath hitched as her eyes rested on Jordan. 'You've experienced abuse, Jordan?'

The witch nodded slowly. 'I have. Nothing as drastic as what you and Severus went though, but abuse nonetheless.'

The older witches heart went out to her. She had no idea that Jordan had gone through such a thing. You certainly couldn't tell by looking at her. 'How old were you?'

'Twelve.' Jordan responded.

Eileen shot daggers at Severus. 'And you did nothing about this, Severus? How could you?! She was in a situation you knew all too well and you did nothing to help her?'

He shook his head. 'No, mother! I did everything I could. Once I knew, I tried everything. They are a very wealthy family. Nothing came of it. I did have someone who made sure she was kept safe and taken care of, but I myself couldn't go near her out of Hogwarts from that point on.'

Eileen was enraged. 'Who are these monsters?'

'You no doubt have heard of Oliver Brooks.' Severus drawled with more than a twinge of hatred.

Eileen's eyes widened. 'The politician?'

'Yes.' Jordan said as her eyes rose from the ground.

Eileen stood and sat beside her. 'Forgive me for being so coarse, dear. I had no idea. One could never tell by looking at you.'

'No one could ever tell by looking at you either.' Jordan said with a small smile.

Eileen sighed. 'You have a point. Come here, dear. You no doubt need some parental affection.'

Jordan was brushed up into Eileen's arms. She felt rather at home there. Her limbs reminded her of Severus. They were less toned, but she truly felt love in Eileen's embrace. 'Thank you, Eileen.' Jordan breathed.

Severus felt relieved all over again. His mother had connected with Jordan in a way he hadn't thought she would. She also regarded Jordan as one of her own because the only time she had hugged someone like that was when she hugged him. He smiled at them, the two women he loved most in the world. All seemed to be right. That was good.

Eileen pulled back from Jordan. 'I hope Severus gives you enough affection. He's a great hugger, but I haven't been around him enough to know how he is with a witch of his own.'

Jordan giggled. 'He is the sweetest, most compassionate person I've ever met. He treats me like a queen.'

Eileen's eyebrows rose in joy as she looked at her son. 'I'm proud. I assume he is just as sweet and compassionate during your more intimate endeavors as well?'

Jordan blushed profusely. Severus scowled. 'Mother, is that really necessary?'

She shot him a look of annoyance. 'Yes it is necessary, Severus Snape. I need to make sure you aren't abusing your roles as a lover. She's a sweet little thing. I'd hate to see you break her.'

He chuckled. 'You think she's sweet now…'

Jordan hit him on the chest. 'Yes, Eileen. He is extremely thorough. I couldn't ask for a better lover.'

Severus suppressed his arousal at her words and countered his mother's look. 'Thorough as in he never gets off of you, or thorough as in you're more than pleased with him?'

'Well… I little of both I guess… I welcome his advances, so I guess I'm to blame as well.'

Eileen looked pleased. 'Good. I remember how often he liked to engage in his teenage years so I'm not surprised he never gets off of you.'

Severus' expression turned cold. 'Mother…'

Jordan was interested. 'Ooh, tell me more.'

'Jordan.' Severus spat in warning.

Eileen waved him off. 'Oh Severus let her have a little fun. The stories _are_ quite amusing.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I'll go order lunch…'

Jordan shook her head at him as he walked back through his office. Turning back to Eileen, her eyebrows rose.

'Well, he isn't exactly vocal, I'm sure you're aware, but you can hear him grunting. Anyway, I always had to make sure all was well before coming into a room he was in. If you think he spent a lot of time studying, you would be appalled at how much time he spent wanking. I was worried he was going to become dehydrated.'

Jordan giggled. 'I can only imagine. He is quite randy at certain points in the day.'

Eileen rolled her eyes. 'Its good to see nothing's changed. I assumed it was because of the hostility he felt toward his father. After all, it was truly better for him to take his frustrations out that way, but I still worried about him.'

Jordan's brow furrowed as Severus stepped back into the room. 'It would seem you have traumatized her enough, mother.'

Jordan's eyes fell on him and he stared at her for a moment before giving her a small smile and moving to sit back beside her. Eileen rolled her eyes and sat back with her wine. Severus pulled Jordan into his side and she looked up at him and smiled. Turning to Eileen he deadpanned. 'Your room is behind you, mother, if you'd like to freshen up.'

Eileen huffed. 'Fine, fine. I can see you'd like some alone time. Perhaps, I'll go see how Pomona is doing.'

Severus huffed right back at her. 'I didn't mean go away, I just-'

Eileen pointed at Severus with a warning look. 'I wish to reconnect with more people than just you, Severus. I've missed my friend. Now, if you would be so kind as to let me floo to her rooms, I would much appreciate it.' Jordan smirked. She was definitely Severus' mother.

Standing, Severus sent her off. 'Try not to get into too much trouble, mother. I do work here now.'

Pinching his cheek, she kissed him. 'You don't have to worry about me, baby. I'll keep out of trouble. Yet, Pomona will be a different story. I can't help if I'm present with the guilty party.'

He scowled at her. 'Mum.' He muttered under his breath warningly.

She ran her fingers through his hair. 'Calm down, Severus. I'll be back after dinner. I promise.'

'Very well.' He said as he kissed her.

With that she strode through to Pomona. Severus looked at the flames for a moment after she left. Jordan sat down her empty teacup and came up behind him. 'She's a riot, I'll tell you that. You could never deny her.'

Severus turned and eyed her with a smirk. 'And just what do you mean by that?'

'You're practically the spitting image of her, physically and socially.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' He said as he brushed past her towards their bedroom. Turning around swiftly to face her, he spoke. 'If you are under the impression that this free time has been given to us for reasons besides our unsavory lovemaking, then you are highly mistaken.'

She countered him. 'You're insatiable. Do not want to at least talk about what your mother said to me?'

'After a _thorough_ shagging, I'm up for all the conversation you could possibly want, but as of right now, I have some primal urges that need to be taken care of.'

Jordan rolled her eyes and walked towards him. 'Fine.' She said as they closed and silenced the room behind them.

They were in the bonds of passion for several hours before Severus and Jordan both hit the mattress barebacked, panting, and sweat-soaked with dumb looks of pleasure on their faces. Jordan was having a hard time even seeing straight as his hand came over to embrace hers.

For the time being, that was all he could do to comfort her. He could barely move he was so satisfied. 'Jordan.' He breathed, trying to catch his breath.

'Yes, Severus?' She replied just as dumbstruck.

'Do you at least like her?'

She turned her head to him as she gained some feeling back in her tingling nerves. 'Of course I like her. Why wouldn't I?'

He matched her glance with a passive expression. 'Well, she ostracized you for your age, suggested that I seduced you when you were a minor, thought you were too put together to have been subjected to abuse, asked you about our sex life, and gave you a rather meek overview of my way of handling my father's injustices. I'm not exactly pleased with her at the moment.'

Jordan sighed and rolled over to him, propping herself up on her elbow and running her palm over his chest. 'I could have taken offence to all of those things, but she was just asking questions, Severus. She had a right to act just the way she did to all of those things. I am young, practically a legal child by wizarding standards. We did start when I was a minor. That response is only normal to jump to. Remarkably, I don't look as if I've had the past I do, but that's because I've had people like you to keep that flame inside me afire. At this point I'm used to people asking about our sex life. The fact that it was your mother makes it a bit more uncomfortable, but I digress. As for that other bit, I don't know how I feel about that, but I can't demean you for it. I've been doing the exact same thing for months.'

He studied her. 'Our situation is different, Jordan. You're not the only one that has been taking your frustrations out sexually. I've been doing the exact same thing to you.' He sighed. 'Back then I had no other outlet. I've never been violent; in fact I despise violence with my very being. So, when things would become heated, or I was frustrated with schoolwork, I would let off a bit of steam. It was the only thing that kept me from beating him to a pulp. Even then, I wasn't strong or well built then anyway, so he would've just retaliated by beating her more…'

Jordan kissed his temple. 'Like I said, I'm not demeaning you. The way she said it just took me of guard. I'd never have imagined that would have been your outlet of choice.'

'Well, it was. I didn't do it as often as she lets on though. I did have schoolwork, but it wasn't what I'd wanted to be doing.'

Jordan was curious. 'What did you want to be doing?'

'My potions work… He never allowed me to have my equipment. The moment I came in the door, it was locked up under the stairs. Most of the time I'd sneak over to Lily and brew with her.'

'Lily lived near you?'

He nodded. 'Yes. She felt like an outsider in her family too. Her sister was a down right Cretan when it came to her magic. She was just jealous she wasn't as special as Lily was.'

Jordan sighed. 'I assume she was quite talented?'

Severus locked eyes with her. 'Oh yes. Brilliant. I taught her all kinds of things and she only went farther to improve them. She was my first student which was sort of unfair to the rest of you lot, because from then on I expected you all to be like her.'

Jordan thought back to his instruction. That actually made a lot of sense. 'Did your mother like Lily?'

He scoffed. 'She adored her! Anytime Lily came over, which was a handful of times, she'd shower her with motherly affection. It really pissed me off actually. Lily got cross with me a few times because of it. She said that my jealousy was overrunning my mother's happiness and I should strive to make her happy whenever I could rather than being selfish.'

'I feel like I would've gotten along with her. There's quite a bit of wisdom in that advice.' Jordan giggled.

Severus looked affronted. She quickly brushed her hand up to cup his jaw. 'Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean anything by it!'

'No, it's fine. The funny thing is you would've gotten along. I'm just realizing that maybe it was a good thing she and I didn't see eye to eye.'

Jordan's brow furrowed. 'Why do you say that?'

'Because then I wouldn't have been able to lead the life I have now. I'm quite fond of the life I have now, you know.'

Jordan giggled. 'I'm quite fond of it as well.' Her face then drooped.

His hand moved up her arm. 'What is it, sweetie?'

'You said that your mother always showered her with motherly affection. She gave be that hug, but I don't sense anything beyond that. She isn't fond of me is she?'

Severus rolled his eyes. 'I don't know, Jordan. But I do know one thing, the more she's around us, the more she will see how much I love you and you love me. She's not dead inside. She'll have to love you because anyone who makes me as happy as you make me can't be hated. You'll birth her grandchildren. She will love you soon. Just give her time.'

Jordan nodded her head. About that time, Caroline knocked at the door. 'Mum?'

Jordan rose and pulled her robe over her. Opening the door with a smile. 'Yes, my love?'

'I think it's happening?' She said with a worried countenance.

Jordan bent down. 'What's happening?'

Her eyes flitted to Severus who was sitting up in bed with a concerned look on his face. She looked back at her mother. With a hushed tone and gritted teeth, she spoke. 'The thing we talked about. You said to come to you.'

Jordan immediately realized what she was talking about. 'Oh! Oh… oh ok. Um. Ok. Come here.'

She turned around and walked Caroline to the bathroom with her hands on her shoulders behind her. Severus gave her a confused look. 'It's nothing to worry about, Severus. Just… get dressed for dinner.'

His eyebrow rose in retaliation, but something told him to do as she said. She closed the door behind her and he shrugged his shoulders to himself. She would no doubt tell him what that was about later.

Jordan turned Caroline around to look at her. 'How did you realize?'

'I don't know. I just feel weird. My stomach's been achy for days and this morning I was having those cramps you were talking about. They hurt like hell, mum.'

Jordan gave her a look. 'I can sympathize with you completely, but you're not going to curse in my presence.'

Her head dropped. 'Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry.' It was then that she brought her hand up to her lower stomach. 'Ouch! You lied to me, Mum. This does too hurt!'

Jordan sympathized. She too usually had horrible cramps. Ones that made almost hex Severus they were so painful. She rubbed her back soothingly to try and get her calmed down. 'I'm sorry, sweetie! I didn't want you to be scared.'

Caroline looked livid. 'Mum! I wish you had just told me! This is horrible! I don't want to be a woman. I don't even want children. Make it stop!'

Jordan simpered at her daughter. 'I know you think that way now, but it'll get better. We can make the pain a bit more bearable. I promise. We just need to make sure you aren't bleeding though. I know this is going to be awkward, but pull your skirt and your knickers down for me please.'

Her eyes widened. 'What? Mum, no!'

Jordan rose nodding her head. 'Caroline, yes! I'll show you how to keep yourself clean, but you have to see what you're doing for me to do that.' She said as she opened the linen closet by the door. She looked at the box of tampons. Was she really ready for the right now? Well, she'll have to do it sometime. It might as well happen now.

Caroline studied her with a worried look. She was her mother, but it was embarrassing being naked in front of her regardless, much less when she was like this. She swallowed her pride and began to pull her bottoms down when she heard the door crack open. Luckily Jordan was in front of the door, so she caught it with her hand. 'Yes? Can I help you?'

Severus was on the other side. They had been in there for a little bit and he was starting to get worried. That was when his mother and Pomona had showed up, knocking on their bedroom door. He reluctantly answered it to find his mother's smiling face. 'Hello, dear. Are you and Jordan ready for dinner?'

Severus felt helpless. He had no idea what was going on so he definitely didn't want to tell his mother about it. 'Um almost. We're having a bit of a hold up, but we should be ready soon.'

That was the wrong thing to say. Eileen and Pomona's smiling faces changed to worried expressions. 'Why? Is something wrong, dear?' Eileen asked.

Severus sighed. 'You know, I'm really not sure at the moment, but because of that I don't know if I should worry you or not. Maybe you should just go on to dinner, mother. We will be right up I assure you.'

Eileen held her hand up. 'You've gotten rid of me for the last 6 hours, Severus. You're not getting rid of me again. Now, might I suggest you go find out what's wrong with your wife-to-be?'

'Oh no, mother. It's not Jordan. Caroline is having some type of problem. For the life of me, I can't figure out what.'

Eileen immediately knew the problem. She looked to be about thirteen. That was the age of periods. She turned around to Pomona and the older witch gave her a knowing glance. Turning back to Severus, she gave him a sympathetic smile. 'Make sure they are ok, Severus. We'll wait out here for them. It's not like we haven't been late to dinner before.'

He gave them a confused look. 'Alright…'

Closing the door, he cracked the bathroom door open, only to feel Jordan's hand hit the door, impeding his entrance anymore. 'Yes? Can I help you?'

He was so confused. What were they doing? 'I just wanted to make sure you two are ok. Mother and Pomona are waiting in the study.'

'Honestly, Severus, can't we just have twenty minutes? This is important and I'd rather not rush it.' He heard Jordan snap back.

'Oook. Do you need me to help in anyway?' He asked in the nicest voice he could muster. He was just trying to help. There was no reason for her to be rude.

'No!' She spat back quickly. 'Just… Just go sit in the study Severus. This is the last time we need your help.' The door opened a bit more as a second thought and Jordan peaked her head out between the gap. 'Actually, we might could use a drought, but you'd have to go to your office to get it because we're out in here.'

His jaw shot back. 'A drought?' He was definitely worried now. 'Is Caroline ok?'

Her hand came out to shut him up. 'She's fine! I just need a pain drought. You know, the _special_ one?' She insinuated with a raised eyebrow and a knowing glance.

His eyebrows rose in understanding. 'Ah! Ok. Yes. Just…just give me a minute and I'll be back with it.' He went to move but looked at her and stopped. 'Are _you_ ok?'

She smiled at him. 'Yes. Yes. But if I get out of this hex free, I'll be surprised.'

He chuckled at her. 'Well, that's what you get.'

Smiling at him, her eyes rose annoyingly. Severus heard Caroline spit something out at Jordan that he couldn't hear. It must have been rude because Jordan turned around and huffed at her. 'Because, young lady, he can help believe it or not. It's not like he's going to go screaming it through the corridors! He's your father and he's going to help you. I know your in pain, but that's no reason to be rude!'

She took a deep breath and turned back to Severus. 'If you could hurry, that would be fantastic.'

He nodded his head as he walked off, a smirk playing at his mouth. 'I'll be back.'

Jordan closed the door and turned to Caroline. She grabbed a tampon and walked over to her. 'Ok. Put one leg up on the loo.'

Caroline eyed the object in her hand. 'What is that?'

'You're saving grace. Now, leg. Up.' She said motioning her.

Caroline obeyed. Merlin, this was so embarrassing. Jordan looked down at her and back up. 'Ok.' She said unwrapping the small cylindrical tube. Holding it up to her, she continued. 'You're going to put this in your vagina to soak up some of the blood.'

Caroline's eyes widened. 'What? No! Why?'

'For the exact reason I just told you. Now, you can do it or I can. Take your pick.'

She whimpered. 'Mum…'

'You don't have a choice, Caroline. It's not going to hurt, I promise.'

Her brow furrowed. 'You said the same thing about my cramps. I don't even know where it is…'

Jordan sighed. 'Well, there are three holes. You're going for the middle one. You can't really miss it.'

She huffed and took it. 'This is so embarrassing…'

Jordan scowled. 'Likewise, child of mine.'

Caroline guided the tube to her core and ran it along the edges until there was an indent. It felt quite wet and slippery. She gave her mother an unsure look as she tried to stick it in. It hurt a lot, much more than her cramps. 'God, Mum! You lied to me again! I can't do this!' She said as she pulled it out.

Jordan sighed. 'Caroline. You've never had anything to stretch your walls. Of course it's going to hurt, but if I had told you that would you have tried? No. You're going to have to be a big girl and take a little pain. It'll only hurt for a second.'

She huffed. 'Can't you help?' Her leg came down and her eyes welled up. 'I'm really scared, mum.'

Jordan felt her chest tighten. She was the same way when she got her period except she wasn't as close with the person who helped her at the time. There was a muffled knock at the door. 'I'll help, just hold on. I'm sure you would rather your father didn't see you like this. '

Opening the door, Severus held up the familiar black and red vial with her name on it. She opened the door a bit more to take it, and leaned out to kiss him. 'Thank you, sweetie. Brew some of that combination tea you make me too. Poor thing is in a considerable amount of pain.'

He smiled. 'Already brewing. It should be ready by the time you two are done.' Stepping back he winked. 'Good luck.'

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door. Walking back over to Caroline, she bent down. 'Are you sure you want me to help?'

She nodded her head. 'Yes. I'm sorry, mum. I know it's gross.'

Jordan smiled up at her as she cupped her cheek. 'If it gives you a sense of peace, then I'll do it, but your on your own after this. My responsibilities as mother do not extend to personal snatch stopper.'

Caroline slightly giggled at her, her cheeks turning red. 'Yes, ma'am.'

Jordan took the tampon from her and maneuvered her hips to wear she could see. Gods, how did Severus ever find her blasted hole and in the dark no less. This was insane. She brought her hand up to hold her in place as she found her opening and looked up at her. 'Ok. We're going to count to three and then hold our breath, ok?'

Caroline nodded her head. Her mother was very helpful. Her hands were warm as can be, so that calmed her. She took a deep breath as Jordan counted. 'One, two-'

There was a sting as she felt Jordan move up in her. She yelped and tried to step back before Jordan pulled her back toward her with the hand on her hip. She pushed the tampon out of the applicator and Caroline's hand flew out to brace herself on her mother's shoulders. 'Mum! Oh my god! Ow!'

Jordan pulled the applicator out swiftly and stood, walking to the sink. 'There you go. Now, come over here so I can clean you up.'

Caroline was reluctant to put her leg down for fear it would be painful, but as she sat her other foot on the tile, she didn't feel any different than before. She whipped around to look at Jordan who was washing her hands in the sink. 'Mum, I don't feel anything. Are you sure you did it right?'

Jordan smirked at her as she wetted a black washcloth. 'Yes. You telling me you feel nothing is proof I did it right. If I didn't you'd be shrieking on the floor right now.'

Caroline took the washcloth and began to clean herself. 'That's actually really cool, isn't it, mum?'

Jordan chuckled. 'I guess so. I'll have to go get you another skirt. This one will have to be washed a bit before I scourgify it. I'll be right back. Don't take that potion until I'm back though ok?'

She nodded her head as Jordan slipped out of the bathroom. Man, she was lucky she had a mother who was so kind. That could have been a nightmare, but she calmed Caroline down and addressed the problem straight on. It was in that moment that Caroline felt an immense love for her mother wash over her.

Jordan moved through her and Severus' bedroom at a brisk walk. She stopped at the door and listened to see if Eileen, Pomona, or Severus were still there. She could faintly hear Pomona laugh. She sighed and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. They were going to ask questions. Fuck. She didn't want to embarrass Caroline. Them beaming down at her as if she had just won the house cup singlehandedly was the last thing the little witch needed right now.

She opened the door and walked out of it without looking at them once. She made quick work and walked into Caroline's room. She took a skirt from her wardrobe and a new pair of knickers and socks from her drawers. Turning back, she saw Severus at the door with a concerned look on his face. She smiled. 'All is well. You needn't worry.'

He was still stiff. 'Has she started cramping yet?'

Jordan nodded. 'Yes. We're going to have a time with her I'm afraid. Although, I know what makes me feel better so maybe it will make her feel better as well.'

Severus nodded his head. 'She can sleep with us if she needs to.'

Jordan smiled at him. 'I'll let her know.' Brushing his cheek, she sighed. 'Do you think you can keep your libido down until she can get ahold of this?'

He tilted his head at her. 'There are more important things, Jordan.'

She eyed him with an unconvinced look. He rolled his eyes. 'Let's just say, there are quieter ways of satisfying my urges.'

She glanced down and back up to his face. 'Very well, I'll reduce you to a puddle, Severus Snape. You know I always do when I'm on my knees.'

He blushed a bit. It was then, that they heard Caroline squalling from the other room. Jordan ran past Severus bypassing Eileen into the bedroom. Caroline was crying in the fetal position on the floor. Seeing her mother walk in, she started to whine. 'It hurts so bad, mum! I think my uterus is falling out!'

Jordan brushed her head. 'Shhh. Put these knickers on and take off your robes. I'll have Winky bring you some dinner tonight.'

'But what about Gran?' Caroline whispered as she pulled on her knickers. Obviously still in pain, but working through it.

'Gran can wait. You have a lifetime to spend with her. One night in bed with me isn't going to hurt at all. Now, here drink this back. It tastes like berries, but it can be a bit too much if you take it all at once.'

Caroline nodded as tears continued to stream down her face. She drank it back and sat back up. There was a warming in her belly, but she was still in a considerable amount of pain. She whimpered again keeling over, her hands pressing into her lower stomach.

Jordan rubbed her back gently as she saw Severus peak in. His gaze shifted to Caroline on the floor. Without a word, he came over and picked her up in his arms. She commenced to whine into his chest as he laid her down in their bed. Brushing his hands through her small head, he spoke. 'I'll order you some dinner, Cari. What would you like? You can pick anything.'

She thought for a minute. 'Chicken nuggets. And salty chocolate. Dark.'

Severus nodded his head and laughed at her. That sounded like something Jordan would request. He kissed her forehead. 'Ok, sweetie. Mum will stay here with you to make sure you're ok. Alright?'

She nodded her head as Jordan came out of the bathroom with her soiled clothing. She sat it on the nightstand as she saw them. 'I don't think it would be wise to send her to dinner, Sev. I don't know how well the potion is working.'

Severus stood. 'That's fine. I'll go to dinner with mother. You stay here and be a mother. We'll be back in about an hour or two, depending on how far we walk down memory lane. I'll call for your food.'

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and ran her hand up to his neck. He parted from her and out into the study. Jordan watched the door for a moment before she climbed into bed with Caroline. She cuddled up to her and pulled her into a hug. 'If it gets worse, sweetie, tell me. I'll do to you what Daddy does to me.'

Caroline nodded her head. 'Thank you, Mummy. For everything. I love you.'

Jordan smiled at her. 'I love you too, baby. Come here.'

Jordan rocked Caroline until their food came, grateful for moments like these. She hadn't really seen Caroline for months. It wasn't the best of circumstances, but she was glad she could be a comfort for her daughter.

After they ate Caroline leaned against Jordan as she read to her from _Sense and Sensibility. _Everything had been going fine until about thirty minutes after they started reading. Caroline had keeled over on the bed beside Jordan in the fetal position again. Jordan put the book down and turned to her.

'Shhh, Cari. Come up here. I know it seems like curling up into a ball is helping but it's just making it worse.'

Laying down fully, she pulled Caroline on top of her, encircling her in her embrace. She was still crying, but it began to subside when Jordan started rocking her hips. Caroline moved her head to where she could look at her mother.

'It's almost completely gone. How did you ever figure this out?'

Jordan smiled down at her. 'Have I every told you how you're father's a genius?'

She giggled. 'You may have mentioned it.'

'Well, I usually have the worst cramps imaginable. Your father knew of this when I was a student here although he did not deal with me directly. That potion you drank was made specifically for me because the pain drought's Madame Pomfrey had never worked on me. Anyway, a few months ago, your father was reminded of just how bad my cramps were and came across this method, while trying to comfort me one night. It works every time.'

'He is a genius isn't he?' Caroline mused as she sighed into her mother's chest.

'What have I been telling you?' Jordan replied as she kissed her forehead.

'Mum?' Caroline asked.

'Yes, my sweet?'

'Are my boobs going to get big now?'

Jordan chuckled. 'Perhaps. It would take a while though. I wasn't blessed with mine until I went to University. So, you could have to wait a while.'

She sighed. 'Ok…'

'Why do you ask?'

She shrugged and sat up. 'They just seem so cool. They are very pretty to look at.'

Jordan smiled at her. 'Indeed they are. You won't want them once you have them though.'

She looked confused. 'Why?'

'Because. Some wizards think that just because you have them, they are allowed to look at them or talk about them whenever they want.'

'Does Daddy do that?' She asked in shock.

Jordan shook her head. 'No. He may admire them from afar, but I've never caught him looking in public.'

She inhaled. 'Good. I didn't think he would, but I wanted to make sure.'

'The thing is, they are in his jurisdiction. So, I can't be upset if I do catch him. He has a right to them.'

'But he doesn't, mum. They're on _your_ body.'

'You're more than right. And that's the attitude you should keep as you grow older. But Daddy and I are to be married. What's mine is his and what's his is mine. It's different. He would never be rude about it, but he _is_ entitled.'

Caroline's eyes enlarged. 'Oh… That makes me uncomfortable.'

Jordan giggled at her. 'Good. We're your parents. It should make you uncomfortable.'

Caroline rolled her eyes bashfully. She turned back with a serious look. 'How did things with Gran go today?'

Jordan sighed. 'As well as they could have. She's going to be a tough one to crack, like your father in more ways than one.'

'But they both seem so nice.'

'They are. Your father is nothing but kind to me, but it didn't start out that way. I expect no less from his mother.'

'She did seem to like you when I was there, mum. What makes you think she doesn't like you?'

Jordan huffed. 'There was just things she said and how she said them. I'm sure she meant nothing by them, it was just a little uncomfortable.'

Caroline nodded her head. 'Well, I like her. I'm a little upset she made you uncomfortable, but she seems like she's a nice lady regardless. What did Daddy say to her when she made you uncomfortable?'

'He inadvertently got her to go spend the day with Professor Sprout. I will deny it if you ever repeat this, but I was extremely thankful.'

'I'm sure you were.' Caroline said before she keeled over again. Jordan's hand came around her back and rubbed it in circles. Caroline elongated back out on her chest. Sighing. 'I hate this.'

'I know you do, sweetie. Daddy said you could sleep in here with us tonight if you'd like.'

Jordan could feel her smile from under her. 'Thank you mummy. I would like that.'

'Good.' She said as she kissed her head. 'You don't have a choice. I want to make sure you're ok.'

Caroline's grip tightened around her a bit more. 'I love you, mummy.'

'I love you too, sweetie.'

At this Caroline progressively became more and more relaxed in Jordan's embrace. She was asleep in about ten minutes. Jordan too was on her way into a deep slumber when she heard the door crack. She moved her head slightly to see Severus and Eileen inching in to see if they were awake.

As Severus saw her wide smile, the sneer firmly implanted on his face, softened into a smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Eileen. He sat down beside them and took Jordan's hand, kissing it lightly. 'How is she?' He whispered.

'She's fine.' Jordan whispered back just as quietly. 'Your method seems to really have an effect on her as well. She's been asleep for about thirty minutes.'

He nodded his head. 'Good. I was worrying about her.'

Eileen scoffed quietly. 'Worrying is putting it lightly, don't you think, Severus?'

He rolled his eyes and turned back to look at her. 'I asked mother about tomorrow night. She said she would love to watch our three. That is if Caroline still feels up to the idea.'

Jordan looked down at her. 'I have a feeling she will no matter what.' Turning to Eileen she's smiled. 'Thank you Eileen. Caroline will be ecstatic. She'll really show you off.'

Eileen smiled. 'I'm glad to hear it.' She brushed Severus' back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'You've been great today, baby. I really must turn in now though. You take care of your family.'

Severus blushed a little. Standing, he hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek. 'I love you, mum.'

She smiled at him. 'I love you too, baby.' Cupping his cheek she grinned. 'You've grown up so much. I'm so proud of you, Severus.'

He softened. 'Thank you, mum. I know I've seemed annoyed all day, but I really am glad you're back.'

She chuckled. 'I could say the same, but I'm not surprised you're still prickly. You've always been that way. Sleep well, Severus.'

With that, she turned and left. Not looking at Jordan at all. She felt a flicker of disappointment. She was happy for Severus. His nervousness was assuaged, but it did nothing but make her feel that much worse about how Eileen felt about her. She wanted nothing more than to please her. She was the mother of the person she loved most in this world. She took a deep breath. If Severus said that she would love her like she had loved Lily, he was right. It would just take some time. She still have her doubts though.

Looking down at her, he could see that flicker of disappointment. His heart went out to her. All she wanted was to be accepted by his mother. He had to do something. Tomorrow, he'd set her straight. She was going to love Jordan, damn it. He would see to that.

Taking off his robes and clothes, he turned to her. She seemed to be on another planet. 'Sweetie?' He said soothingly low so he didn't wake Caroline.

She looked at him in his boxers and smiled slightly. 'Yes?'

'I'm sorry you had to stay here tonight.' He said coming over to get into bed. 'I really missed you. I thought my brain was going to bust without you there.'

She smiled at him. 'I missed you too, but I actually enjoyed my time with Caroline. You know we must relish every moment we get.'

His eyebrows rose, knowing exactly what she meant. 'I wish I could have stayed. Do you think she will be fine tomorrow?'

Jordan nodded her head. 'I think so. She may be a bit whiney, but it's better than hexing everything in sight.'

His eyes widened. 'You can say that again. That is one thing she does not have in common with you.'

Jordan giggled at him as he leaned over to kiss her. He then looked down at Caroline. Pulling her over into him, he grinned at her. 'Go, put on some pajamas. I think I can take the reins for a while.'

She rubbed Caroline's head before getting up and removing her clothes. She glanced over to see Severus eyeing her. She winked at him as she slipped a yellow nightie over her body.

Crawling back into bed, they seemed to make a Caroline sandwich. They both stared into each other's eyes across from her. 'It's weird not holding you.' Severus mused, looking down to Caroline.

Jordan smiled. 'I know right… I don't like it.'

Severus eyed her. 'You don't think she'll wake up if I take her back to her room will she? I've been away from you for far too long.'

'Besides being upset that we put her back there, I don't think so. But I'm a bit beyond caring at the moment.'

Severus saw the heat in her eyes and shot up with Caroline. Jordan catching the door for him and opening Caroline's door adjacent. She pulled back the duvet and he slid her in. Covering her back up, he tucked her in and whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek. He then turned to Jordan. She could see him rising steadily. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to their room.

She turned around as he came through the door and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He must not have expected it because he flew back into the door, trying to catch her. This only made Jordan that much more ready for him. He could already feel her warmth emanating from her core on his waist. It was making him twinge below her. But there was something he had the urge to do before her took her.

Moving her to the bed, he ripped her nightie off of her and began greedily kissing all over her. He tickled her neck with his breath as he suckled her soft skin, moving ever so slowly down her body.

Her hands were moving all over his back, feeling the ridges of his skin and tightening her grip as he tickled her. As he was done kissing her neck and collarbone, he moved back up and began the process all over again, licking her smooth milky skin this time. His breath was labored now as she giggled and mewled under him, letting him know she liked his advances by rubbing and griping all over his back and shoulders.

Feeling satisfied with her responses, he moved down to her breasts and began laving at them, taking his tongue and swirling it around her taut nipple before taking it fully into his mouth. Her hands were now at his head, moving about in his hair. The sensation was relaxing. It was as if she was massaging his head with her petite fingers. He moaned into her breast in pleasure and her back arched upon feeling the vibrations tingle through her. He rose up and smiled at her before she guided him back down to her other breast. He was in heaven. She wasn't exactly big breasted, but no one could deny that she had a nice rack. He loved delving into her silken mounds. It was a sensation he could only get when laving at her.

Having his fill, he moved down her body licking and kissing her stomach. She really had filled out over the past few months, but she was by no means over weight. He actually thought she could use a bit more weight as he played around her belly button. That would no doubt be taken care of when she became pregnant. The thought excited him. Right where he was ravaging her, she would carry his child. She would look so beautiful with a round tummy, and he would make sure she knew just how beautiful when she was in the situation. He couldn't have her think any different.

Moving down to her pubic hair, he inhaled her scent deeply, making his brain turn to goo and her to gasp down at him. He truly did love everything about her. He looked up at her. 'I've never smelt something so radiant. How do you manage to fulfill my every need perfectly?'

She smiled down at him. 'I wonder the same thing constantly.'

He shook his head in amazement and dropped down, kissing her core. She jolted up upon feeling him. 'Good to see nothing has changed.' He mused as he rose to smirk at her. His hand came up to hold her down and she placed her hand on his, as he lowered back down. 'You better hold on for dear life, witch, because I'm going to make you scream.'

As if this didn't already set her on edge, she felt his lips on her. He was gentle and sweet, kissing her lower lips with sincerity. Jordan let out a whimper as she felt his tongue enter her. She bucked her hips down to him. He obliged her, smiling as he rubbed his nose around her clit playfully.

She was already wetter than usual. Their sex had been so great the past few months; neither of them had thought to eat each other out. He was rather surprised she could take all of him that often and not be sore. He had offered to change things up often, but she always denied him. This was for the better, because otherwise they would not have found out how much Severus liked her to dominate him.

He continued to ravage her with his mouth and she was practically seeing stars. He felt so good. Why had she not had him do this to her in so long? Her brain went fuzzy as he pressed his mouth into her farther, sucking in her juices.

Her unpreoccupied hand came down to pull his head into her more. Her other hand was gripping onto him for dear life. Her orgasm came unexpectedly. She gripped his hair as she thrashed around him. Him chuckling at the sounds she was making above him.

She finally stopped pulsing and lay there as he continued to suck in every hint of moisture from her. Gods, she tasted so good. He rose up to look at her as he licked his lips. This did nothing but jumpstart her arousal again, but she couldn't let him eat her out like that without giving him some amazing head.

He crawled up to top of her and smiled down at her. 'You taste better than I remember.'

She shrugged her shoulders limply in her dazed bliss. 'What can I say, I'm aging like a fine wine.'

He chuckled at her and lowered himself to kiss her delicately on the mouth. She responded with vigor. Completely surprised that she wanted more after all of that, he leaned up, his manhood brushing against her stomach. 'Is my goddess not satisfied?'

Her eyebrow rose. 'Oh no, but her serpent his not. That makes her concerned.'

He matched her glance. 'And what does she intend on doing to assuage her serpent's need exactly?'

She grinned evilly before leaning up, making him take her spot. 'She intends on sucking him dry.'

His breath visibly hitched as she kneeled down in front of him. Her warm hands brushed up past his fully tented boxers and pulled at the elastic near his waist. He lifted himself so she could reveal him in all of his glory. Letting his boxers rest around his ankles, she eyed his impressive shaft before looking to his eyes.

He felt as if she was fucking him with her eyes before she ever did anything. She then lowered her mouth to place a perfectly delicious kiss on his head. He felt the urge to blow right then, but suppressed it knowing she would be upset if he did so. Looking into his eyes, she brought her hands up around him and started to pull his iron-sheathed hardness up and down. He thrust up into her grip slightly as she ran her tongue over his slit. Feeling her warm wetness, his nostrils flared and his hands came down to run his fingers through her hair.

She hummed in approval, taking him fully into her mouth. The vibrations made him twitch under her. This only made her giggle at him as she slid him deeper and deeper into her mouth and throat with every plunge.

His grip tightened and urged her to move. She obliged him and relaxed her throat to take all of him in. _Gods, this seemed like it was easier last time_, she thought as he penetrated her throat for the first time. She continued to bob on him, his hands gilding her ministrations. He became more vocal as her hands came up to cup his balls. 'Yes! Jordan, yes! Just like that! Gods, witch, I'm going to blow! I can't hold back! Fuck!'

Jordan indeed felt him contract within her grip and took him in as he held her down. He burst inside of her mouth like a Weasley firework, hot jets of his seed spurting to the back of her throat. 'Fucking Christ Jordan! Yes! Yes! Ah! Ah…'

He slowed as Jordan rose up off of him to look him in the face. Her mouth was full of his come and when he finally made eye contact, she swallowed. With this commencement he fell back onto the bed. Jordan giggled at him and climbed in beside him as he caught his breath.

Pushing his hair out of his face, she kissed his cheek. 'Would the serpent say he is satisfied? Or should his Goddess go for round two?'

Severus shook his head. 'I honestly don't think I have any bodily fluids left for round two. I'm completely sedated.' He breathed as his panting began to subside.

'Well, then perhaps he should curl up with his goddess and go to sleep.' She mused as her fingers danced across his chest.

One of his eyes opened and he dove on top of her towards the head of the bed. As he kissed her thoroughly, he pulled down the duvet and they both inched their way under it. When they were covered in their own little piece of heaven, Severus leaned up and looked down at Jordan. 'You honestly are the most perfect woman I've ever come across. You are a fantastic mother, and an even better lover. I just can't get enough of you.'

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. 'You aren't to bad yourself, Professor.'

He brushed noses with her as his hand snaked down to her side. Before she knew it he was tickling her, her laughter emanating throughout the room. Severus laughed with her as she writhed under him giggling his name. 'We're going to wake Caroline and your mother up, Severus! Stop!'

It was no use. 'Do you honestly think I care about waking them up when you're making music for my ears?' He said as he pulled her back towards him.

She tried to go for his hands, but he impeded her movements by pinning her down with one hand as the other went to work on her side and stomach. 'Severus! Stop it!' She squealed.

He finally stopped, leaning down to kiss her as he pulled her onto his chest. She was subdued as she came to rest there, looking up at him with a glow about her. 'Do you want to know a secret?'

His eyebrow rose. 'A secret? I'm always in the mood for gossip, love. You should know that by now.'

She leaned up as if she has some undisclosed information for him. 'I love you.'

He leaned back into his pillow with a sarcastic look of interest. 'As interesting your clandestine phrase is, I have one to counter it.'

Her eyes widened, playing their little game. 'Ooh do tell.'

He leaned up to her, looking around as if to make sure the nonexistent people around them weren't listening. 'I love you more.'

She looked challenged. 'I honestly doubt that. Although I do appreciate your fatal attempt.'

His hand smacked her bum playfully hard. 'You should watch your tone with me young lady. I'll give you detention for a month with that kind of attitude.'

She looked attentive. 'Well, maybe I should act that way more often. You know how much I love detention, sir.'

He squeezed her bum and planted a kiss on her lips. 'We'll see if you act any better, but for now, I'd like to curl up and hear your gentle heartbeat melt with mine. What do you say?'

She acted like she was thinking about it before snuggling into his neck and placing a chaste kiss on his Adam's apple. 'I'd say yes to that any day.'

His hand rose to the dip in her side, resting there as he moved his fingers in circles around her silken skin. 'What a happy serpent you make me, my dear Goddess.'

Sighing, she snuggled into him a bit more. He kissed her forehead before his breath became more and more slowed. Jordan was nestled and happy as her heartbeat did indeed mesh with his, a lifeline that would hold them together through thick and thin.


	37. Chapter 37

Eileen woke up the next morning well rested. Hogwarts always had that comfortable air about it that one could get nowhere else. Stretching, she got out of bed and strode into the study. No one was up yet, but that wasn't a surprise. Eileen had always been early to rise.

She sat down in the study and reclined back on one of the sofas. As she looked around the room she noticed how many books they had in their collection. Jordan truly was obsessed. Eileen could see many muggle titles from where she sat. No matter. At least she can keep up with Severus intellectually. Letting her head drift down on the back of the sofa, she heard a faint repetitive whimpering.

Her brow furrowed as it began to increase in volume. She sat up and turned around to look at Jordan and Severus' door. Realizing what she was hearing, she turned back around, feeling indecent. She couldn't help herself to move though.

The sounds coming from there room were quite interesting. She could hear her son now, repeating her name with a feral grunt. Eileen tilted her head. That was a bit too familiar. As Jordan became more vocal, she could make out what she was saying and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. Apparently, Severus had taken after his father in more ways than one. Jordan was squealing by now, praising him for his girth at the top of her lungs. Gods, the witch was quite the sailor. But then again, any man with a girth like that could make a woman reduce themselves to a puddle of lust.

It was then that she heard Severus speak sweet, yet lust filled words to her. She couldn't help but lean in to hear him better. 'I promise- just give her-time. She'll- love you- Jordan. She'll- love you- just has much as I do. Gods, witch! You're so tight!'

Eileen leaned back. Did Jordan really think she didn't like her? And to think she was worried Jordan didn't like her. Well, she'd just have to take care of that misinformation. If only they'd hurry up.

Severus was now pumping into Jordan mercilessly. Jordan was crying tears of pleasure as he rode her, pinning her into the bed. Severus had assuaged her fears the best way he could, by pounding his truth into her.

She could feel Severus twitching inside of her as her walls constricted. He groaned loudly in appreciation and began begging her to come on him. He kept telling her how close he was and it only sent her completely over the edge. She screamed out his name and a series of obscenities as her whole body convulsed around him.

Then she heard him scream her name in reply as she felt the familiar warmth that set her heart aflame. Panting, he fell on top of her, rubbing her head and running his fingers through her hair as he told her how much he loved her. She sighed back replies with a dumb smile on her face.

They lay in each other's embrace coming down from their highs when there was a knock on the door. Severus shot up to look at Jordan before the door opened and Eileen strode in with a smile on her face. 'Good Morning, my loves!' She said cheerfully.

'Mum!' Severus shouted, he had yet to pull out of her and was trying to keep his innocence in his mother's eyes.

'Oh, Severus! Don't get your bullocks in a twist. You're thirty-four, I'm not under the impression that you don't have sex.' Her gaze then shifted to look at the sweat stained witch that had pulled up the duvet to cover herself. 'How are you this morning, dear? She huffed and rolled her eyes at herself. 'I don't know why I ask that. It's _very_ obvious that you are doing well.'

Jordan smoothed her hair back behind her ear and blushed. Severus was seething. 'Can you please wait for us to at least recover before bounding up in here?'

Eileen gave him THE look. 'Severus… I just wanted to dispel some misinformation.' She turned to Jordan and sat down beside her. 'I do not hate you, my dear. I was only trying to disprove rumors yesterday. Please forgive me if I gave you the impression that I was not anything but fond of you.'

Jordan smiled. 'That's nice to know. I'm not without fault though. I was just as jaunty as you were.'

Eileen chuckled. 'You obviously make Severus VERY happy. Despite all that I've heard, I am nothing but joyous that you will be in our family. He seems to make you happy as well, and believe me I could probably count all the people he's acted that why toward in his whole life on one hand.'

As if on cue, Severus' scowl returned to his face. Jordan patted his leg and smiled at Eileen before her face went white as a sheet. She covered her mouth and dove for the bathroom. 'Oh God.' She said as Severus sighed and shook his head at her.

Eileen looked from the witch who was now hunched over the loo to Severus with a look of concern. Severus was already pulling his rope around him and bustling in after her.

'Is she ok, Severus?' Eileen asked him as he entered the bathroom. Bending down and rubbing her back, he answered her. 'She's had nausea for a few weeks at random times. She's fine. It'll pass. Can you grab the three potions off the night stand and bring them to me?'

Eileen did so as Severus held Jordan's hair and rubbed her back soothingly. Jordan was now crying between her waves of heaving, saying how much she wanted this to stop. Severus cooed her as best he could saying that everything would be fine and as soon as she stopped, he'd give her the potions to make her feel better.

Eileen stood back admiring how sweet her son was being to his fiancé. Severus had it bad. She remembered one time when she had gotten sick soon after Tobias died. Severus only brewed potions for her and left them at her door. He didn't dare come within a fifty-foot radius of her. But with Jordan, he was right beside her, making sure she was alright. That would come in handy later because Eileen had an inkling Jordan wasn't in this condition by chance. She herself had horrible morning sickness when she was pregnant with Severus. Jordan was pregnant. There was no doubt about it. Yet, she didn't want Severus to freak out before the wedding so she decided to speak to Jordan privately about it.

Walking up behind them, she took Severus' place. 'You go on, dear. Order her something light for breakfast. I'll see that she's taken care of.'

Severus eyed his mother. 'I don't know if that'd be a good idea, mother. Jordan gets very upset during times like these.'

Jordan stopped propping herself on the seat of the toilet. 'Go, Severus. I'll be fine.'

Eileen noted how sore Jordan's nipples looked. Yup. Only another sign. She saw Severus sigh as he kissed her temple. Standing, he pointed his finger at her. 'See that she drinks all of those potions. She'll try and say she has when she hasn't. Follow them with the tea on the table at the end of our room. It calms her stomach even more. And don't forget to hold her hair, she gets a little-'

'Would you just fucking go?! I think she can handle it, Severus!' Jordan snarked before burying her head back down, her body shaking as she tried to rid herself of the blasted demon inside of her.

Severus' eyebrows furrowed. Eileen stood and rubbed his upper arm. 'I promise you can take over after this, Severus. A little mother-daughter bonding could do us some good. See that Caroline has a good breakfast.'

He eyed her before sighing. 'Yes, ma'am. Please take care of her, mother.'

'I will. Go take care of your daughter.' Eileen said pushing him from the room.

With him gone, she locked the door and went back to attend to Jordan. She was now sitting back on her knees wiping her mouth. Eileen rubbed her head as she came into reach. 'Feeling any better?' She asked with a smirk.

She nodded her head as she uncorked the larger potion and downed it. 'God, that's horrible.' She retorted as she sat it down and uncorked the other.

'How long has this been going on?' Eileen asked leveling with her.

Jordan's glance was fleeting as she repeated the process with the last vial. 'About a month…'

Eileen's eyebrow rose. 'How long have you known you're pregnant?'

Jordan's eyes dulled. 'That's the thing, Eileen. I'm not pregnant. Poppy gave me multiple tests but they all were negative.'

Eileen felt for the witch. She obviously was very saddened by this. 'You want to be pregnant don't you?'

She looked at her and slowly nodded. 'We've been trying for months. I haven't conceived. Not even once…'

The older witch rubbed her knee sympathetically. 'Aw, Jordan. I'm so sorry, dear. Is there something wrong?'

She shook her head. 'No. Poppy assured us both that we were perfectly healthy. She said it was just something that took time and we needed to be patient.'

Eileen nodded her head in understanding before walking into the bedroom to grab Jordan's yellow nightie from the floor. 'Well, she's not wrong.' She said coming back into the bathroom and handing it to her. 'I assume that you two are trying your best to conceive by the sound of it.'

Jordan blushed as she pulled her nightie on. 'We have been, yes.'

Eileen nodded. 'And that is why your body looks as if it's already preparing for motherhood?'

Her hands brushed across her sore breasts. 'Severus really has a craving sometimes. It feels too good to ask him to stop.'

Eileen chuckled as she helped Jordan up. 'He's always been rough in that department. I couldn't breastfeed him after the first week. He had a very light grip. It felt like he was eating my flesh instead of getting nourishment from it.'

Jordan giggled as she sat down, taking her cup of tea and sipping it. 'I know the feeling.'

Eileen looked at her before sitting down. 'May I be frank with you, Jordan?'

She sat her tea down, licking her lips. 'Of course, Eileen.'

'I see how he looks at you, Jordan. I'm no fool. He really loves you. You give him the same look so I know you must have the same feelings for him. Obviously you both are in this for the long hall because you aren't even married, but have been trying for a child. How did this come about, Jordan? He can tell me you haven't been intimate before your graduation all he wants, but I want to hear it from your mouth.'

She looked shocked. 'Well, god, where do I even start...'

'How about how you came to be fond of each other? I'm no fool, Jordan. Severus is a tough piece of work.'

Jordan sighed. 'At first he tried to keep away from me. I thought he hated me to be honest. But then he found out about my home life and how much I loved school. I guess in a way I reminded him of himself. He did everything he could to try and get me out of there, but my parents are stronger than you know. I didn't understand at the time though and I thought he had just given up. I only recently realized why they thought he was such a bad person, but that is an entirely different story. Sometime during the end of my third year, I came back around, but I was very severely physiologically damaged. That was when he offered to tutor me so I wouldn't get left behind in our studies. I honestly owe him everything for my accomplishments. It was over the next few months that I realized he wasn't a bad person at all. He was gentle and kind, but he had a hard exterior shell that he never really took off, but I saw behind it. It was from then on that I tried my best to break through that shell again. He honestly was one of the sweetest people I had ever come across once I did. I guess he felt like he owed me for not being able to help out with my situation, but I genuinely liked being in his presence, snarkiness and all. The sexual attraction came later, sometime around my sixth or seventh year. I was completely taken up with every facet of him, the way he billowed, the sleekness of him, his ambiance of regalness, and, gods, _that voice_. He could make me do anything with that voice, but I digress. The older I got, the more I realized that this connection with him wasn't just a crush. He felt the same way for me. Like he said, we corresponded over letters while I was at University. He had told me everything, but I hadn't told him how much I loved him. I was still just so scared that he was going to become cross at me for saying it. I was just so young. Anyway, he came to me one night. I thought that was going to be the night, we had been seriously involved for almost two years at that point. I wasn't dumb. I knew what was supposed to happen next, but he didn't even ask. He just wanted to be comforted. Of course I obliged him. Then things got a bit hairy. Needless to say, after that night, I didn't see him until I showed up here. I could tell that something was up, but I never knew it would have such an impact on our lives. We soon met Caroline after that point and not too long after that, he proposed. I don't think I've ever been happier in all of my life. It was like my heart had burst inside my chest. I had wished for that for so long. It almost seemed unreal. Anyway, over the next few months we had trial after trial, but instead of letting it wear us down, it only strengthened us. I do love him, Eileen. More than I've ever loved anything in my life. He has always been my knight in shining armor, and I have no doubt that he will continue to be. I've regarded him as my husband for so long. It just seems right for it to finally come true, you know? I can't wait to see where our family goes in this world. I only hope they will be plentiful. I include you in that now. You mean so much to him. I would be trespassing against him if I didn't love you for the mere reason he did.'

Eileen took her story in and nodded her head. Standing up, she held her hand out to her. Jordan took it slowly and Eileen pulled her up into a tight hug. 'I hope your life is everything you have dreamt it would be, Jordan.' Pulling back she smiled at her. 'I regard you as a daughter now. Someone who talks about my son in such high regards can't be bad for him. You remind me vaguely of Lily, but I can't see why that would be anything but a good thing. She was such a sweet girl.'

Jordan nodded. 'So I'm told.'

They were interrupted by Severus walking through the door. 'Jordan?' He said walking into the room, not noticing them. He walked to the bathroom and turned around. His face instantly brightened up, seeing her and his mother in each other's embrace. 'I see mother-daughter time has went well.'

Jordan nodded her head. 'It indeed has.'

Eileen looked at her and back to Severus. 'You really know how to pick them, Severus. She's a peach.'

Jordan rolled her eyes drolly, blushing as she walked over to Severus. 'Is everything alright, dear?'

'Yes. Yet, our little princess has requested your presence at breakfast. Do you think you can manage?'

Jordan giggled. 'Yes, but only because I love her that much.'

He kissed her on the forehead as he turned around to grab her robe. 'Well, my queen, off you go.'

Jordan swatted at him as she pulled on her robe and strode into the study.

Eileen laughed at them as Severus motioned for her to make her leave as well. 'Mother.'

Striding towards him, she hit his chest lovingly. 'Why don't I get a euphemism?'

'Because, mum, I can't get any higher on the latter than the title of mother.'

She laughed at him. 'You smooth talker.' She said as she walked out of their room.

Severus smirked after them as he strode out, closing the door behind him. Everything was right in the world, and he knew better than to let it go to waste without relishing it to it's full potential.

Jordan departed from Severus on Sunday night with a little less than a happy goodbye. She had spent the rest of the afternoon with him in bed and didn't want it to stop. He had assured her that the next two weeks would be filled with days spent in bed, but she couldn't wait.

Her nausea had been creeping up more and more over the past week and Severus had laid into Poppy more than once, saying that there was no reason for Jordan to be feeling this way if she indeed wasn't pregnant. Poppy merely stated that she was just conveying the results and would be happy to give her a full comprehensive test, but she would be sore and sick for several days. Jordan told Severus that she could handle her nausea until after the wedding and when they got back from their honeymoon, they could do more comprehensive tests. He was reluctant to agree with her, but she somehow managed to convince him even though she knew in her heart that something was wrong.

Whenever it would get unbearable, he would sing to her as he held her in bed. This seemed to not only calm her, but make her feel better as well.

As he kissed her goodbye in front of Minerva's office door, they were interrupted by the door opening. 'Oh good grief, Sev. You've had her to yourself all week! It's our turn! Now, go ogle a stripper or something.' Charlotte spat as she pulled Jordan into Minerva's office.

Severus rolled his eyes and went to catch the door as she slammed it. 'I love you, Jordan. Call Caroline if you need anything. She can get ahold of me no matter what we get into.'

Jordan nodded her head. 'I love you!'

Charlotte was growing irate. 'Yea, yea you wouldn't be getting married otherwise. Goodbye, Severus!'

'You really are a pain my arse, Charlotte Pendragon!' He spat as she laughed at him, slamming the door in his face. Boy, she was lucky she was Jordan's closest friend…

Jordan gave Charlotte an angry look as she turned back around toward her. 'Why do you have to be so rude to him? We were only saying goodbye.'

Her hands moved to her hips. 'Yea, and you've been saying goodbye for the past five minutes. I was standing at the door listening.'

Jordan went to chide her, but Charlotte pulled her along. 'Come on you grumpy butt. You only get one of these! Well, hopefully.'

Her eyes narrowed. 'Of course I'll only get one! What are you insinuating, Charlotte?'

She laughed. 'It's only a joke, Jordan. Calm down. We'll have you back to him before the end of the night. I promise.'

Jordan sighed. 'Ok. What do you have in store?'

'Oh, only a bit of fun.' She mused as they came around the corner. Minerva and the rest of the staff were lined up in front of the fire, drinks in hand. Jordan couldn't help but laugh at the decorations. She'd never seen so many penises in her life, and in Minerva's office no less.

'Oh my god, Charlotte.' Jordan laughed as everyone welcomed her. 'Minerva how could you have allowed this? Don't you work in here?'

Minerva shrugged. 'They were my idea, actually. Nothing says Bachelorette party like a Headmistress' office showered with male genitalia.'

Hermione laughed at her and smiled at Jordan. There was still some tension with Charlotte over the whole Draco thing, but they were civil especially right now. Tonight was all about Jordan and neither of them truly wanted to ruin it despite their differences. Draco had made a formal apology to both of them and agreed to keep it a secret from Ron who had effectively impregnated Hermione. She was a month along and they both were ecstatic. She even had the makings of a belly bump. This only made Jordan emotional when she thought about it so she didn't dwell on it too much.

Charlotte pointed out the tray of alcohol and Jordan was reluctant to take it. 'I don't know Charlotte. You I know I haven't been feeling too well.'

Charlotte went to retaliate but Poppy put her right in her place, telling her that drinking was the last thing she needed to be doing in her fragile state. The black haired witch simply rolled her eyes and shoved a glass of sparking cider into her hand. 'Fine. Let's play a fucking game.' She retorted as she took a shot. 'You've officially harshed my buzz and I don't think I can forgive you.'

Jordan laughed at her friend and sat down to give the down low on her and Severus' love life. She didn't really give them too much, but Charlotte was assuaged especially after she commented on how he loved when she dominated him. 'Is he into anything kinky or do you two just hump each other into a coma?' Charlotte asked as the night drew to a close. She was thoroughly wasted as well as Pomona. Minerva was teetering, but Poppy cut her off before she went too far saying she sad to make sure Charlotte found her way back to Draco in one piece. 'Because he seems like he'd be into that kinky shit.'

Jordan looked at Hermione. 'It's a secret. Shhh.'

Charlotte leaned in. 'It's ok. You can trust me. I promise not to tell Jordan.'

She laughed at her inebriated friend. 'Alright Charlotte. I think it's time to call it a night. What do you say I walk you back to your rooms and give you a few hangover potions?'

'Yea…' Charlotte said as she yawned. 'I'm completely spent. Goodnight, Drakey.'

Jordan and turned to Hermione who was trying to hold in a laugh. 'I'm never going to let him live that down.' Jordan mused. 'Just imagine what Severus will say once he finds out.'

She got up to pull Charlotte off Minerva's sofa. 'Come on Charlotte, Drakey awaits.'

'Ok.' She said as she jumped up. 'Where is he?'

Jordan kissed Minerva goodbye while Hermione stood with Charlotte, making sure she didn't fall. 'I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning?'

'I don't know if it'll be bright, dear, but I'll make it work.' Minerva slurred. 'Sleep well, you know he won't be able to get off of you tomorrow night.'

Jordan laughed. 'Yes, Minerva, I know.' She turned to Poppy, 'Can you see she makes it in bed alright, Poppy?'

The matron stood and helped the Headmistress up. 'Of course I will. You go on and please get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.'

Jordan shook her head as her and Hermione helped Charlotte back to Draco's rooms. They were both aware that Severus' Bachelor party was in full swing, but that was where Charlotte slept when she visited. So, they had no choice but to take her there.

Making their way past the Potion's classroom, they knocked on Draco's door. About ten seconds later, the door flew open to reveal a rather droopy eyed Draco. Him and Charlotte instantly locked eyes and Draco pulled her right out of Jordan and Hermione's embrace. The two very sober witches shared a fleeting glance before following them.

Once inside, Jordan turned to see just as tacky decorations as were at her own party except they were candy colored knickers of all kinds of colors. Draco and Charlotte were now very viciously snogging on one of the sofas near the front of the room. A very drunk looking Lucius was cheering them on. Jordan couldn't help but chuckle at them.

There were several faces she recognized as Ministry officials who were receiving lap dances from some very provocative looking women. Then she saw him. At the back of the room Severus was sitting with his legs crossed, looking out of the charmed window. One of his hands was at his mouth and the other was cradling an almost empty glass of amber looking liquid: Firewhiskey, no doubt.

He had his back to them and Jordan slinked up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging into his shoulder blades. Severus leaned forward, sighed and turned around with a very nasty sneer on his face. 'For fucks sake, how many times have I told you, I don't want a-'

His expression changed as he realized who had her hands on him. He smirked. 'Forgive me, dear. What are you doing here so early?'

Jordan pulled his hair back and bent down to kiss his neck. He sighed in pleasure as she lapped at him. Releasing his skin with a pop, she rose and came around to sit in his lap. 'Like yourself I found my party to be missing something.'

'And what was that?' He asked knowing full well what she meant.

'You, you silly bastard.' She said as she straddled him.

He looked up at her perfectly poised body and into her eyes. His hands snaked around her hips and pulled her down hard onto his growing erection. Her eyebrows rose upon feeling him and she leaned forward to kiss him sultry on the mouth.

Hermione had sat down in the center of all of the action when she noticed Jordan seated on Severus' lap. They now fervently snogging each other. She sighed and got up to leave. Maybe she'd go floo Ron. It seemed everyone else was getting some tonight, why shouldn't she?

Severus parted from Jordan hungrily. 'We need to leave. Now.'

She looked amused as she ground into him. 'And why is that, Severus?'

He hissed. 'Because I'd rather not come in my trousers that's why.'

She giggled at him. He on the other hand had had enough of her teasing him. He forcefully lifted her and stood, cradling her in his arms, he strode through all of the madness towards the door. Lucius stood in front of it just as he went for the handle. 'And just what do you think you're doing?'

He leveled his head to Lucius. 'I'm going to shag my wife into a coma, Lucius. Do you have a problem with that?'

He glared back at Severus. 'You have the rest of your life to fuck her Severus. Don't you want your last night of freedom to go on a bit longer? Perhaps something else to drink? You've only had half a glass of Firewhiskey.'

Jordan looked at him. He truly had sacrificed for her by staying sober. She knew by the look on his face that he would have loved to get blackout drunk, but he had resisted. She felt a pang of guilt. This truly was his last night as a Bachelor and she didn't want to take that away from him. She put her legs down on the ground. 'It's ok, Severus. You stay and have fun. I'll wait up for you, I promise.'

His brow furrowed. 'I don't want to stay. I've been miserable without you all night long.' He looked back up to Lucius who would probably not remember anything he was saying so he didn't have the potential of hurting the wizard's feelings. 'I'm leaving with Jordan, Lucius. It has been fun, but I've overstayed my welcome and it's time for me to go. Surely you understand?'

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'She's cute and all Severus, but Felicity over there can deep throat.'

Jordan turned and took in the dark, busty, golden-eyed woman. A pang of jealousy went through her. She tried not to make it seem obvious so Severus would stay, but he could practically smell her envy. He once again leveled with Lucius. 'So can Jordan.' He leaned into the white haired wizard, smelling a nauseating amount of brandy on him. 'Except, she won't choke halfway down and I won't feel the over whelming guilt of having another woman's mouth on my member when I fuck her later tonight. You may not think of these things when it comes to Narcissa, but believe it or not, Lucius, I have a conscience. Now, if you would excuse me. My wife and I have a headboard to bang against the wall.'

He took Jordan's hand and opened the door, swiftly pulling her through it and closing it in Lucius' face. Jordan smiled up at him. 'You didn't have to do that. You could have stayed.'

Severus' brow rose. 'No I couldn't have. That would have upset you and I would never upset you on purpose.' He thought for a moment before looking her in the eye. 'Just so you know, I didn't touch any of them. They were badgering me all night and it was getting to be too much. I was going to leave soon anyway.'

Jordan blushed and looked up at him. 'You are so sweet.' Turning and pulling him down the corridor, she spoke over her shoulder. 'Now, come on. We apparently have a headboard to bang.'

Opening the door to the study, Jordan looked around to make sure Caroline wasn't still awake. She had been allowed to let Elaine and Sam sleep over so long as they behaved. Creeping to her room, she cracked the door and saw them all huddled together in the middle of Caroline's bed.

Eileen was asleep on the couch. Severus noted how peaceful she looked. He had never seen his mother look so at ease. It comforted him greatly. Picking her up carefully, as not to wake her, he strode to the newly formed guest room positioned beside Caroline's.

Starting to lay his mother down on the black and silver duvet, Jordan was by his side, she had changed into a rather sexy little red nighty and he felt himself bob upon seeing her turn down the sheets. Eileen sighed as he realized what he had done and he quickly moved her into the middle of the bed. If she woke up and saw Jordan looking the way she did, he'd never live it down. Jordan handed him the duvet and sauntered back over to the door, tilting her head and giving him a good view of the ruffled material barely holding her bum in. She kicked up her foot playfully at him and skipped off, willing him to chase after her.

He studied her, his primal urges welling up inside him. She was going to run from him was she? He'd take care of that in a heartbeat. Tucking his mother in, he kissed her on the forehead and she inadvertently smiled. 'I love you, Severus. Now, go show her a thing or two about taunting you.'

Severus lifted his head up. 'Ok.' He breathed, completely embarrassed that she had been awake the entire time.

Her eyes opened. 'Tell her I like the nightie by the way. Merlin knows you do…'

His face was red. 'I'm sorry, mother.' He said rather hastily.

Eileen chuckled at her son. 'It's not a problem for me, son.'

'Ssssevvveerrusssss…' Came the sound of an obviously unaware Jordan.

Severus' mother rolled away from him as he turned and even deeper shade of red. 'Go on before she finds out I'm awake.'

He hastily bent down to kiss her cheek and she palmed his jaw. 'I love you, mother.'

'I love you too.' He rose to leave and she murmured to him. 'Place a silencing charm on my room _and_ yours please. Your sex life is one subject I'd rather stay in the dark about, Severus.'

He nodded his head as he walked toward the door. 'Yes. I feel the same. Goodnight, mother.'

She rose up with her motherly look about her. 'Would you go on!?'

'Yes, ma'am.' He said as he beat a hasty retreat, closing the door and placing an external silencing charm on the room. He went to store his wand in his sleeve when he felt Jordan's arms snake around his waist and palm his semi-hard member. He hissed at her touch and turned around to stare into her eyes. 'You ran away from me.'

'And what are you going to do about it, Sev?' She said with a challenging tone.

His eyebrows rose as she giggled at him, sauntering breathlessly into their room. He felt his now elongated erection tighten again as he saw her breasts bounce in the fitted nightie. _Oh, I'll make them bounce alright._ He thought before going after her. 'You're going to regret running from me, Jordan.'

She turned around as he came into the room. 'I hope you make me regret it, Severus. I've been oh so bad.'

His nostrils flared with desire as his words dripped out of his mouth. 'Bend over the edge of the bed.'

Her eyes brightened as she did what he said. 'Are you going to spank me, Professor?'

He studied her for a second before he placed a silencing charm on the room and locked the door. 'I'm going to do more than that, you sexy little minx. You're not going to know who you are by the time I'm done with you.'

She wiggled her bum in excitement. 'Ooh. I can't wait.'

He grasped her bum with sheer force. She yelped in pleasure. 'Please spank me, Severus. You haven't done it in so long.'

His eyebrow rose. 'And just what am I supposed to spank you with, my dear? My hand?'

She clapped in excitement. 'Oh please, Severus? It feels so delicious, please?'

He acted like he was thinking over it before his evil little grin came over his face. 'Very well. If my queen commands it, it shall be done.'

She rejoiced. 'Ooh yay! Make sure you fuck me up nice and good. I'd hate to disappoint good ole Mum and Dad's expectations.'

His face was stern as he moved his hand lovingly over her bum. 'I rather like these knickers, you know. It's such a shame that I'm going to have to-' There was a rip and Jordan felt a cool breeze on her gaping lower half.

Throwing them to the ground, he sighed. 'That's much better.' Leaning down he whispered in her ear. 'Don't worry, dear. I will be buying you another pair to replace them. The ensemble is just too delectable to waste.'

She moaned for him. 'Gods, Severus, please just hit me. We can talk about your visual impulses later.'

He bowed his head. 'Forgive me, Ms. Bossy pants.'

'That's Mrs. Bossy pants to you.' She chided sarcastically.

There was a smack as Jordan shrieked with pleasure. 'You're sass has gotten a bit out of hand recently. Perhaps I should fix that.'

'You know you like it when I talk back, Severus.' She mused in her mixture of pain and pleasure.

There was another resounding smack. 'This is not one of those times, witch. I love when you dominate me, but look around. Who is in control right now?'

She could very well feel that he liked her talking back to him and his blows where nothing but delightful. 'Your mouth says one thing, but your cock says another…' She mused.

There was another blow to her bum in a different spot. She hissed out her pleasure as she heard Severus' clothes hit the floor, one piece after the other. 'Talk back again, witch. I dare you.'

She smirked. 'What are you going to do, Severus? Fuck me?'

At that moment, she felt his hands move down to her hips and pull her back into him. He entered her at a constricting angle that made Jordan squeal as she felt him fill her fully. 'Oh fuck, Severus! YES! FUCK ME!'

He began to move roughly. 'You're already- squealing and I've- only started!' He grunted out as he plundered her walls. He was surprised as he moved within her. She was already tightening up, screaming his name as he rammed her into the end on the bed. Then she tightened around him, her first orgasm of the night in the first minute. 'Wow.' He mused as he turned her around and threw her into the middle of the bed. He crawled on top of her and situated her legs over his shoulders, a glazed over look in her eyes. 'That must be a record.'

She dumbly smiled at him. 'Do it again.' She breathed as he entered her again.

'I thoroughly plan to, witch.' He said as he inched into her, moaning in the process.

She hissed with a smile on her face as she felt him in her again, hitting an entirely different spot than he was before. She grabbed ahold of the bed as he rammed into her mercilessly, her breasts bouncing invitingly with every thrust. 'Gods…' He moaned out as he felt her tightening again. 'Are you planning- on dehydrating yourself- before I blow in- you?'

'Maybe you'll- take care of that- before I- OH GOD, SEVERUS! I'M COMING! I'M COMING AGAIN. AH!'

He felt her constricting around him tighter than he had ever felt before. It caught him so off guard that he too started to careen into oblivion. 'OH FUCK, JORDAN! FOR FUCKS SAKE! YOU'RE SO TIGHT!'

They both were screaming each other's names for a good forty seconds before they quieted down, both sweat-stricken and panting. Severus let Jordan's legs down and crawled up to her to plop down beside her on his side of the bed. He stroked the curve of her jaw as she looked at him breathlessly. 'You're so beautiful when you take me, Severus. Nothing beats seeing you drive into me like that.'

He smiled at her with his heavily lidded eyes. 'Nothing beats seeing you under me as I drive into you like that.'

She cupped his hand and turned onto her side. 'I can't wait to marry you tomorrow, Severus. It truly will be a dream come true.'

'Likewise, Jordan. It's been a long time coming…'

Her eyebrow rose. 'Pun intended?'

He chuckled at her as he conjured as glass and filled it with water. 'Not initially, but I'm not upset I happened upon it. Drink this. I can't have you fainting on me tomorrow now can I?'

She giggled and took it, sitting up in bed. 'Thank you, sweetie. Are you sure you don't need one for yourself?'

He thought about it and rolled his eyes. 'I guess it couldn't hurt.' He then sat up, repeating the process. They both sat there and drank their glasses down before sitting them on the nightstands and crawling under the covers. Severus pulled her into him like usual and kissed her deeply. 'The next time I kiss you it will be as your husband.'

She moved against him. 'And the next time I kiss you it will be as your wife.'

He smiled wide. 'I can't wait.'

She smiled just as wide. 'Me either. I'm practically shaking I'm so excited.'

He kissed her on the cheek. 'Me too. Hold it in though, because tomorrow will be tiring. You'll need it to get through the day… so I'm told.'

Jordan giggled into him. 'Poppy and Minerva?'

He nodded his head. 'And Pomona.'

Jordan rested her head on his chin. 'You don't have to worry. I'm completely spent.'

He rubbed her back soothingly. 'You can say that again. I don't think we've ever came that quickly.'

She shook her head. 'No, not that I can recall.'

Jordan yawned and Severus flowed soon after. 'I'm more satisfied though.'

'You're welcome.' He mused, melting into her skin.

Closing their eyes, they settled in for the next day, both hearts aflame for each other so much that they didn't even need a fire to stay warm in the freezing dungeons.


	38. Chapter 38

Jordan woke up the next morning to Charlotte making sure Severus didn't see her as Hermione gathered her things from across the room. She could hear Severus and Charlotte arguing about something from behind her. Severus did not sound like he was in a good mood. _Perfect_, she thought.

'Honestly, Charlotte, I've told you at least a million times, I'm not going to look at her. I promise. Now would you please leave so I can get dressed? I have a wedding to prepare for too, you know. Or had you forgotten?' Severus mused with a clipped tone.

'Oh, no I haven't forgotten, you sarcastic prat, but like _I_ have told you at least a million times, I have explicit instructions from Minerva to make sure she's out of here before I let you go about your business.' Charlotte replied with just as clipped of a tone.

She could clearly see Hermione roll her eyes as she reduced everything and placed it in her bag. 'Would you two quit bickering? Severus promised not to look, Charlotte. Let's just wake Jordan, and go on. We have no time for this.'

'You should listen to Mrs. Weasley, Charlotte. Because I swear to god if you tell me not to look at her one more time, you'll wish you didn't.' Severus spat as he sat with his back to Jordan.

Her eyes flittered open as she sat up. Hermione smiled at her. 'Good Morning Sleeping Beauty.'

Charlotte shot him a death glare as he tried to turn around. Jordan smirked at them as she turned and kissed him below his ear. 'It's ok, Sev. You'll get to see me all you want later.'

They all could see him soften as she rose and Hermione handed her her robe. 'As lovely as your little ensemble is, I'm pretty sure Minerva would have a heart attack if she saw you in that.'

Severus chuckled as Charlotte gave him a knowing grin. 'I'm sure you liked it though, didn't you, Sev?'

He rolled his eyes as Jordan giggled. 'Why do you still proceed to call me that dreadful nickname after I've told you time after time to cease?'

Charlotte laughed. 'Because it gets that sick up your arse to move just right.'

As Jordan got fully dressed she turned around and scowled at her. 'Charlotte, quit antagonizing him.'

She chuckled at her 'Oh, come on, Jordan. He knows I jest, don't you, Sev.'

'Oh my fucking god! Would you quit!' Severus spat. Jordan climbed up behind him and rubbed his shoulders to calm him. 'Shhh, sweetie. You responding only, eggs her on.'

He huffed. 'Must we act like children so early in the morning?'

Charlotte looked at Hermione and checked her watch. 'Perhaps we should get our bride to Minerva before she comes bounding up in here.'

Jordan sighed and kissed Severus on the head. 'I love you, sweetie.'

His hand came up to hold her hand. 'I love you too.'

'Try not to get so upset today. It's supposed to be the happiest the day of our lives.'

'I'll try.' He mused as Charlotte folded her arms. 'As cute as this display is, Minerva is going to kill us if we are any later than we already are at the moment.'

Jordan huffed. 'Ok, Charlotte. Chill. I'm going.'

'Thank you!' She said as she threw her hands up in the air.

She tied her robe around the longer nightie she was now wearing. 'I love you, Sev.' She said as she walked out of the room with Hermione.

'He seems so flustered.' Jordan mused as they heard Charlotte start with him again. 'Like I said, he's going to faint when he sees you.' Hermione mused as they strode through the floo to Minerva's rooms.

Despite this rather hasty wake-up call. Jordan was pleased they had done her this courtesy. She had been rather worried about him seeing her before the ceremony. Wizarding protocol for that was much like Muggle protocol except usually the groom doesn't spend the night before the wedding with the bride. Making things ten times easier, but Jordan had told Minerva point blank that she would not be spending a night away from Severus under any circumstances.

Walking into Minerva's rooms, Jordan was welcomed with open arms by the Headmistress, Pomona, Poppy, and surprisingly Eileen. She was rather surprised that they all were even awake much less happy to see her after last night. 'Oh, my dear, he's going to be so ruffled when he sees you! You already look like a goddess.' Minerva mused as she hugged her.

Jordan blushed. 'Aw thank you, Minerva. I wish I felt like a goddess.'

'Are you nauseous already?' Minerva asked hurriedly looking over at Poppy.

'I told you.' She said as she got up to give Jordan a vial of lilac colored potion she had ready for her. 'Here you go. Hopefully, it isn't as horrid tasting as the others. I have tea ready for you just in case though.'

'Thank you, Poppy.' She said as she eyed it for a second, obviously confused, before she looked back up at the Matron. 'What is this? This isn't what Severus usually gives me.'

Poppy smirked at her. 'Our prickly little friend brought it to me before dinner a few nights ago for this very occasion. He'd been tweaking it for you for weeks.'

Jordan sighed as she uncorked it. 'What would I do without him?'

Draining it, she immediately felt better, not to mention it had a minty taste to it making it more pleasant to take. At that moment, Charlotte came through the floo griping to herself about Severus. She looked at Eileen and threw her hands up. 'How did you stand raising him? I swear I would have ended up killing him in his sleep.'

Eileen chuckled at her from her seat as Jordan picked up her tea, rolling her eyes at her friend. 'Jesus Christ…' she spat under her breath, turning away from her to make a face. She truly loved Charlotte with every fiber of her being, but she hated when she talked about Severus like she wasn't in the room.

Minerva patted her hand in support as Eileen responded to Charlotte who was now standing in front of the group of older witches. 'He's gotten his mouth popped more than a few times with that snarky attitude of his, but he was too sweet to get rid of forever.'

Charlotte gave her a disgusted face. 'Severus… Sweet? In what world?'

Seeing Jordan swallow her snarky comment as not to upset Charlotte, Minerva moved to her back and tried to calm her down. Hermione came over and took Jordan to sit down at Minerva's vanity to play with her hair. 'Charlotte, my dear, do you think you might have forgotten something?'

She looked around confused.

'Something quite important. In fact, I gave the job to you for the very reason that you wouldn't do what you've done.'

She still looked confused for a moment before she realized. 'Oh, shit Caroline! I'll be back.' She said as she tramped back through the floo.

Minerva turned to Jordan who was shaking her head as she sipped her tea. 'She's quite the eccentric when it comes Severus, isn't she?'

Jordan swallowed thoroughly before responding. 'If you'll remember, they've always been that way. Charlotte finds great pleasure in making his blood pressure rise.'

Eileen laughed as she sat her own up of tea down. 'I like her.'

Pomona huffed. 'Well she literally is a younger you, Eileen. I'm not surprised.'

She scoffed and thought a moment. 'Just because you're right doesn't mean I'll agree with you…'

Hermione rolled her eyes at them as they continued to chat. 'They are like little birds twittering like that.'

'The funny thing is none of them are Ravenclaws.' Jordan giggled.

Hermione smiled at her. 'Your hair is so beautiful, Jordan. Is it like this naturally?'

She smiled up at her. 'It is, but it wasn't always this tame. It was horrible. I'm sure you can sympathize.'

She chuckled. 'I definitely can. Mine is still ridiculous, but no amount of charm can do anything to tame the mane, so to speak.'

'That's unfortunate.' Jordan said in her bliss as Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. 'You wear it extremely well, though.'

She smiled. 'Thank you. So, are we doing what we talked about or something else?'

She sat her tea back. 'Keep what we planned. He wont be able to resist seeing my bare neck like that.'

Hermione snickered. 'I remember you saying that it drove him crazy.'

'Oh, it renders him speechless.'

'Is the goal to make him go insane?' Eileen asked jokingly as Hermione twisted Jordan's hair into an elaborate French twist with her wand.

'Honestly, yes. I've had him torment me for too long to let a chance like this pass me by. Minerva replied. 'I rather enjoy making him at a loss for words. It feeds my soul.'

Eileen laughed. 'I know what you mean, Minerva, but why torment him so much? She does have a breathtakingly beautiful neck. It almost seems too cruel. I'd be surprised if he didn't faint right there on the dais.'

Minerva gave her an evil grin. 'Oh, I hope so.'

Eileen's eyes widened as she turned back to Pomona and Poppy. 'Apparently, even the best Gryffindors have a little bit of Slytherin in them.'

Pomona gave her a countering look. 'And Minerva has had more than a little bit of Slytherin in her at one point or another.'

Hermione and Jordan gave each other shocked expressions as Minerva shot back around and shot her a deathly expression. 'Pomona, you might want to choose the next words that come out of your mouth carefully.'

Eileen eyed both of them before looking at Poppy. Jordan noticed they both looked like they wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Pomona just laughed at her as Minerva continued to give her an angry stare.

Then Pomona glanced over to the red box beside her. 'Oh my word, what is this?' She asked as she lifted the lid. Jordan glanced at her through the mirror and saw her eyes widen. 'Jesus Christ, Jordan. This is…' She looked up at her. 'I don't even know the word for it.'

Jordan giggled at her. 'I'm quite fond of it as well, Pomona.'

She looked at it again and back up to her. 'Jordan, can I ask you a personal question?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Don't you always?'

She opened her mouth with a concerned look on her face. 'Is Severus a masochist?'

Jordan laughed at her as the rest of them turned with just as much concern on their faces, especially Eileen. 'No, he's not a masochist! Whatever would give you that idea?'

She shook her head at the black lingerie. 'It just looks so… dark.'

She chuckled at them all. 'I promise he's not. He might be a little rough at times, but he'd never demean me for pleasure.'

Pomona still looked affronted. 'Can I ask you something else? And keep in mind you don't have to answer.'

She shook her head at Pomona. 'I guess I don't have much of a choice, so shoot.'

'You said he was rough, does that mean he… Hold on, let me find the right way to ask this…do you engage in more painful forms of pleasure?'

She stared straight out at them with a passive look on her face. 'Do you really want me to answer that?'

Hermione shook her hands. 'No, Jordan. There is no reason for Pomona or any of them to know about your sex life in such detail.'

Jordan nodded her head. 'Thank Merlin.' Getting up with her hair in place, she snatched the box from them. 'Would you quit gawking at my knickers. You'd think you were all randy sixth year boys or something.'

Minerva and Hermione snickered at her as Charlotte came through the floo with Caroline. She looked even more flustered than she had before. 'Honestly, Jordan, are you sure about this? He is so infuriating.'

Caroline gave her a thoroughly annoyed look before turning to her mother and widening her eyes in frustration. Jordan stood as they walked over to her and cupped Charlotte's face. 'You take everything each other says so seriously. Take a deep breath.'

She did so and looked to feel a bit better. She looked down at the red box on the vanity and her eyes widened. 'Holy shit, Jordan. Are you trying to make him come on your face?'

She gave her a warning look. 'Charlotte. I would rather you didn't with Caroline in the room.'

She looked down at Caroline who was giving her an annoyed look. 'I'm sorry, Caroline! I forgot you were here.'

She looked affronted. 'You forgot about me?! You came to get me!'

Jordan snickered at her daughter. 'She does have a point you know.'

Caroline sat on the other side of the cushioned seat Jordan was now sitting on in front of the vanity. Jordan cupped her face and kissed her forehead. 'Good morning, sweetie. How are you feeling?'

She looked to be thinking over it. 'I could be worse. At least I don't feel like my uterus is falling out anymore.'

Jordan smiled at her as she stood. 'That's definitely a good sign.'

Minerva looked at the time from across the room and back down to the group of older witches conversing. 'Alright ladies, we're running a bit late as it is, say goodbye to Jordan.'

Poppy and Pomona sighed as they came to hug her. As they left, Eileen followed. 'You've made me a happy mother, Jordan. If it weren't for you, he'd probably be in the ground somewhere. Good luck. I assume you know you have a long road ahead of you?'

Jordan smiled at her. 'I'm aware. I guess you could say I'm a little relieved I have him the way he is.'

Eileen countered her smile. 'Well, then we at least know you're doing it for the right reasons. He can be a little wanker at times. I look forward to seeing your full ensemble. I'll go check on him though, hopefully he's got a level head on his shoulders.'

Jordan felt a pang of panic. Why wouldn't he have a level head on his shoulders? Would he even think about getting cold feet? It was true he had thought of her as his wife already, but what if when it came time, he wasn't there? She smiled at Eileen. 'Very well. You do that, Eileen. I'll see you later.'

As she left, Charlotte rubbed her shoulder. 'Come on, Jordan. Time to lingerie it up.'

She turned at looked at Charlotte with a worried expression. She tried to hide it, but Charlotte saw right through her. She turned to Caroline, this could wait a moment. 'Are you sure you want to see your mother like this?'

Caroline rolled her eyes. 'Yes, Charlotte. We all have the same parts.'

Charlotte held her hands up. 'Fine. I was just making sure.'

Jordan seemed to be in a daze as she took her clothes off. Would Severus really leave her? And if he didn't now, what about ten years from now? Would he ever think she wasn't beautiful? She looked at herself as she pulled her knickers up. There was no way this fit little body of hers would last forever.

She held up the corset as Charlotte laced her into it. Caroline too noticed something was wrong with her mother. 'Mum?' She asked as Jordan pulled her breasts up into their place and moved her hands down her stomach.

It took her a minute to realize Caroline had even said anything to her. 'Yes, sweetie?' She finally replied.

'Is something wrong? You don't look happy.'

Jordan didn't say anything. She sat down at the vanity as they both gave her worried expressions from behind her. She finally sighed. 'Do you think he'll get cold feet?'

Both of their eyes almost bugged out of their heads. 'Are you crazy?' Charlotte blurted out. 'I may joke around with you about him Jordan, but any fool can see that he loves you more than anything. Why would he get cold feet?'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know… Eileen said she was going to see if he had a level head, and I've heard of cases where things like this happened.'

Charlotte sighed. 'Jordan, you shouldn't listen to a thing that woman says. I know she's your mother-in-law, but she is a Slytherin and you are marrying her son in a time frame that seems rushed to her. Plus she probably didn't even mean it that way. She probably meant that I'd put him in a bad mood and she was going to right some wrongs where _I'm_ concerned, not you.'

Jordan huffed. 'Ok he loves me right now, but what happens in ten years when I don't have this sexy little body he loves so much and we have kids of our own running around causing chaos? What if one day he tells me that he doesn't love me anymore?'

Charlotte and Caroline looked at each other and back to Jordan who was now teetering on crying. Caroline walked up to her mother. 'Mum, I love you, but that is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. Daddy is crazy about you and he always will be. You aren't what you can give him. I honestly don't think he'll care about what you look like at that point in time. You've known each other for so long, mum. There is no way you looked like you do right now when he first fell in love with you.'

'Not to mention you'll give him children. Which I assume up until this point, he thought was something he'd never have. You're only going to grow, Jordan, and he will too. It doesn't seem like it's possible at the moment, but you both will have so many life experiences together that you can't be without each other. You'll grow to love each other more than you already do and it's only going to keep growing.' Charlotte added as she wiped her tears.

Jordan smiled at them both. 'You both are so wise.' She mused with a giggle.

They both smiled. 'Now that's more like it.' Charlotte spat. 'Turn around so I can make you more beautiful than you already are, you sexy little thing.'

Jordan giggled at her as she did so. Caroline was eating a piece of toast as she watched Charlotte place make-up charms. 'You didn't make him too upset did you, Charlotte?' Jordan asked after a time.

She bristled. 'No. We were carrying on like we normally do. By the way,' She said leaning in close to whisper in her ear. 'Apparently you can deep throat? Why didn't you tell me?'

Jordan scoffed as she rolled her eyes. 'How was I supposed to know before him?'

Charlotte looked dumbfounded. 'Practice on someone else?!'

Jordan gave her an evil grin. 'I don't need to practice. Ever since the first time, I've been told I'm exquisite.'

She smiled at her. 'I do believe that is the term he used… You lucky little bitch.'

Caroline gave them both a look. 'Hello? Impressionable child? Standing right in front of you?'

Jordan sighed. 'We're sorry sweetie, but need I remind you that your innocence has already been ruined on your own accord?'

She huffed as she sat down. 'I'll never live that down for the rest of my life.' She mumbled inaudibly.

'No you wont. That's the kind of thing your father will tell your perspective boyfriends about.' Jordan replied as Caroline looked at her, shocked she even heard her. 'I might be getting older, but I still have working ears, Caroline.'

Caroline's eyes widened when she looked at her again. 'Oh, mum, you look so beautiful!'

Jordan turned around and did a double take. 'Holy shit, Charlotte… I mean… Wow. This is your best work yet.'

'Eh. I may have done one or two better…' She teased as Jordan turned around and gave her a look. 'I'm just kidding. I haven't done any of those in years. I'm just happy you don't look like a clown to be honest.'

Jordan looked at herself closely. Her eyes were a shimmery champagne color like her dress topped with perfect little wisps at the edge of her eyes. Her skin had an almost radiant glow about it and her lips were a soft pink, almost the color of her rosy cheeks. She laughed as she stood and hugged her. 'Thank you, Charlotte. I love it.'

'I'm glad.' She said as her eyes flitted to the clock. 'Oh my god. We need to get you in your dress.'

Jordan turned as Charlotte helped her into the champagne silk. As she finished tightening her up, she stepped back. Jordan still looked a bit upset and Charlotte figured it was because she wasn't convinced Severus wouldn't leave her. She sighed as she cupped her cheek. 'I'll be right back.'

She was gone before Jordan could ask her where she was going. She looked at Caroline with a confused expression. A few seconds later, her head popped through the door again. 'Come here Jordan. Caroline, you start putting your dress on, I'll help you when I come back.'

Jordan followed her down the corridor, well was pulled by her is more like it. 'Charlotte what are you doing?' She asked as they came to rest at a corner of the next corridor. Charlotte went out from it a bit and looked at something. 'Like I said, no peaking.' Her attention turned to Jordan. 'Either of you.'

Jordan brightened up. 'Is… is that Severus?'

Charlotte smiled as she strode back down the corridor. 'You're welcome.'

It was a moment before Severus spoke. 'Jordan?'

She leaned against the wall and let out a small, relieved sigh and a sniffle. 'Yes, my love?'

There was another small silence as he smiled to himself, also relieved. He then realized something was not right with her. 'Jordan, are you crying?'

She shook her head and let out a gasp. 'No.'

His hand came around the corner. 'I'm not dumb, sweetie. Why are you crying?'

She sighed. 'Because you're still here.'

His brow furrowed. 'Are you relieved or upset about that?'

'More relieved than I've ever been in my life.' She choked as she entangled her fingers in his.

Severus took a breath. 'Thank the gods.' He muttered as he tilted his head back.

Jordan realized at that moment that he too had been having anxieties about her leaving him. She brought his hand up and kissed each of his fingers. 'Severus?'

He sounded a bit choked up when he replied. 'Yes, my love?'

'I'm glad you didn't get cold feet.' She whimpered out.

He sighed. 'I could say the same thing.'

Holding his hand again, she swallowed hard. 'What were _you_ afraid of?'

'That you would realize at the last minute how much trouble I am and want to call it all off…'

She laughed. 'I love how much trouble you are, Sev. I don't think that will ever change.'

'I'm glad. You were obviously upset as well. What ill conceived notion did you think up?'

She was silent for a minute 'What happens if you look at me one day and realize you don't love me anymore?'

His grip tightened. 'Jordan…' He sighed. 'Close your god damn eyes.'

She did so and placed a disillusionment charm for good measure. 'Ok.' She whimpered out as her tears rolled down her face.

He turned the corner and felt for her. Finding her waist with extreme ease, he moved his hands up her body to her face, cupping it sweetly. 'In what universe would I ever not love you?'

She shook her head, sniffling. 'I don't know… I'm not always going to look the way I do, Severus, and you talk about my sexy little body all the time, but it's not going to be here forever, and I don't want to loose you because time is cruel. We want all of these children, but I'm not going to look like I do after even the first one. I've already gained a few pounds these past few months. What will I look like then?'

His forehead came to rest on hers. 'Shut up, Jordan.' He said as he kissed her fully on the mouth. Pulling back, he kept close. 'I loved you before you looked like you do and I'll love you long after. You are always beautiful to me. Always. I love your body so much because it's going to carry our children, not because it is appealing to my eye. We're going to weather over the years, darling, but that's no reason for me to leave you. I can't imagine my life without you, Jordan. Or all the life that you're going to bring me. You are perfect. You will always be perfect. I never want to hear you say something like that again. Do you hear me?'

She nodded her head as he wiped her tears. 'I love you so much, Severus.' She whimpered.

He got millimeters away from her lips. 'You are my light, Jordan Snape. You know I hate to see you dull.'

She smiled as she inhaled his scent. 'Then kiss me you fool.'

He did so ever so slowly and her heart melted into his. His love seemed to wash over her again and again. All of her anxieties that weren't assuaged by his words seemed to drift away and it left her feeling on top of the world. God, she was a lucky woman to have him.

After some time they parted. She could feel him snicker. 'Have your anxieties been put to rest, my love?'

She giggled. 'You bet your succulent arse they have.'

'That's my favorite sound in the world, you know, that giggle.' He mused as his hands slid down her neck.

'Then I shall shower you with them for years to come.' She replied with yet another giggle.

'Severus, what are you doing?' Came the long drawn out voice of Lucius. Jordan turned her head to see him standing down the corridor toward the Great Hall as Severus opened his eyes to see nothing in front of him. 'You sneaky little witch…' He remarked as he smirked.

'I'm sorry what was that?' Lucius asked with a look on his face that screamed unease.

Severus put his hands down and gave him a passive face. 'Nothing. Um, I was just… having a moment to myself. You know, clearing my head.'

Lucius nodded with a confused look on his face. 'I thought you were looking for Jordan?'

'Ah, well, uh I found her. Everything's fine.' He said as he felt the hem of her dress brush by him and her soft hands grip his arse. He tensed up a bit making Jordan giggle at him as she strode off down the corridor back to Charlotte. Lucius was looking at Severus as if he were crazy. 'Are you sure, you're ok?'

His brow furrowed as he walked toward him. 'Why would I not be ok? Come on, you prat, I have a witch to marry.'

Lucius went to respond as Severus passed him, but for some reason he thought better of it. That and his head was hurting from all of that drinking the night before. Turning, he caught up with Severus. 'Are you sure you don't have anymore pepper-up potion left? My head is killing me.'

Severus scoffed as they turned into the main corridor. 'Yes, I'm sure.'

'God, Severus, I'm your best man. Why are you tormenting me so?' Lucius responded with his hand to his temple.

He grinned at him. 'Let's just say you deserve it.'

Meanwhile, Jordan had made her way back to Minerva's rooms. Charlotte was pacing in front of the door, obviously waiting for her to come back. When she came into view, she walked right for her. 'Did you look at each other?'

'No. We didn't look at each other. Good grief. Are those for me?' She asked pointing to the white pearl jewelry Charlotte was holding.

She nodded. 'Yes. Now turn around. We're running late.' Jordan admired her before she did so. She was wearing a silk, sky-blue bridesmaids dress that was in the exact same style as Jordan's. Her hair was half up and half down; her dark ringlet curls draping over the front of the dress breathlessly. She too wore white pearl jewelry exactly like Jordan's, a large pair of single pearl earrings and a strand of white pearls as a necklace. Her make-up was very natural looking, save her soft pink lips and rosy cheeks.

As she placed Jordan's jewelry on her, she turned her around and sighed. 'You were crying weren't you?'

Jordan rolled her eyes and began to respond, but Charlotte held her hands up. 'It's ok. It's only a charm. I can fix it back to the way it was. No snarky comment necessary.'

She took her wand from her side pocket and gave it a flourish. 'There.' She said as she smiled and cupped Jordan's cheek. 'Perfect.'

Jordan smiled at her. 'Thank you Charlotte. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

Charlotte's face twisted up into a sympathetic smile. 'I don't either, Ji.' She said as she pulled her in for a tight hug. Pulling back they both looked up to stop their tears from rolling. Charlotte blinked her eyes at Jordan as she nodded her head. 'You know the older ones joke about him fainting when he see's you, but you're going to faint when you see him.'

Jordan laughed at her. 'God, I hope neither of us faint.'

Charlotte simpered. 'He looked so worried when I bumped into him. He was on his way to see you Jordan. I only had to tell him to wait a moment. I never told you, but I'm so happy you finally have each other, Ji. You wanted him for so long and I know I teased you about it, but honestly I only wanted you to be happy. That's why I never pestered you about dating boys after. And now you're marrying him. If only I'd known, maybe I would have saved you some trouble when you wouldn't tell me.'

'Charlotte, you know I got over that whole debacle a long time ago.' Jordan replied, rubbing the top of her hand.

She took a deep breath. 'I know, but I caused you so much trouble and I joke about him a lot. I just don't want you to think that I'm not supportive because I am. I always have been.'

'You always have been supportive, Charlotte. You took care of me until he could and I'll never forget that.'

She nodded her head as she pulled her in for another hug. 'I love you so, so much, Ji.'

'And I love you, Pendragon.' She replied as she pulled her in harder.

As they parted, Minerva and Caroline came out of the Headmistresses rooms. Looking at them, Minerva smiled. 'Are you two ok?'

They looked at each other and Charlotte turned back to her. 'That's an affirmative, Professor.'

Minerva chuckled as she shook her head. 'You never change, Ms. Pendragon.'

Caroline looked at her mother. 'I don't get it. What's so funny, mum?' She was wearing a dress much like Charlotte's except it was taken up at the front and there were intricate vines in silver, champagne, and black woven around the hem and bust. Her hair was held back with a black headband that was all too familiar to Jordan. She shook her head as she saw it. _If only she knew._ She thought. 'It's just something Charlotte used to tell Professor McGonagall when we were your age, sweetie.'

'Oh…' She said as she stepped forward. 'Daddy sent these for you.'

Jordan looked down at the intricately woven bouquet in Caroline's hands. It was put together with sky-blue, silver, champagne, and black tulips. There were also white pearls stuck throughout the flowers and it was bound at the stem with a champagne silk. She shook her head. 'Black and Champagne tulips? Where in the world did he find these?'

'With the help of your favorite Herbology and Transfiguration Professors.' Came the soft tenor of Neville Longbottom. Jordan turned around and took him and Hermione in. He was wearing all black save a silver cravat. His hair was parted to one side with a little piece of curly hair near his face. He looked very handsome, although he reminded her of Marcus Bradley in a way, which made her cringe. Hermione was dressed the same as Charlotte, her chestnut hair looking just as beautiful over her shoulders. Jordan could also see a bit of her rounding tummy under the blue silk making her advert her eyes quickly.

Jordan hugged them both. 'I must say you both look better than I've ever seen you.'

They both laughed at her. 'Well, I can't you're wrong. We've come to retrieve you. Pius said he'd be on his way after he took care of something.' Neville said, placing his hands behind him.

Jordan nodded her head. There was a confused air about her. 'He's probably fixing his hair again.' She replied putting herself at ease. She turned to Minerva who was in her usual emerald green robes. 'Shouldn't you be on the dais with Severus, Minerva?'

The older witch smiled. 'Actually, there was a last minute stand in. Severus worked very hard to get him here. So, I let him have his fun.'

Jordan looked confused. 'But Severus always insisted on you? Who else could he possibly want to marry us?'

Minerva shook her head. 'I'd hate to spoil the surprise, dear. You'll be extremely excited to see him though. It's been quite some time since you've spoken.'

She nodded her head, content with finding out later. As she turned back to Neville and Hermione, she saw Pius round the corner in a hurried pace. He smiled at her after a moment as he approached them. 'Hello everyone. Jordan, you look lovely my darling, but Severus has lit a fire under my arse like usual and requests that I hurry the fuck up. So, if you would.' He said as he held out his arm for her.

She took it and they were on their way. The closer they got, the more Jordan got nervous. She had never wanted to see him this bad in her life before and the closer they got, the more she began to ache. They stopped at the doors and waited for everyone to take their places. Lucius and Charlotte coupled up and smiled at her before they walked in. Neville and Hermione were behind them, and Caroline was last.

Jordan could clearly see Pomona and Eileen from where she was standing. They were seated on the right back side and kept smiling at her. Towards the front was Minerva who was seated beside Caroline and Benedict and his family. Narcissa and Draco were on the other side of the hall in front of Severus and they looked to be in good spirits, which was a blessing in itself. She also noticed an orange splotch of people that could only have been the Weasley's. She had invited them because of Hermione and so far she hadn't regretted it because Potter was nowhere to be seen.

She could also see Mariana and Colin from where she was standing. They kept looking over at her with smiles. Surprisingly Tristan was beside them next to Dean Hayworth. Jordan figured it was to keep them in line, but when Tristan saw her, he looked towards Severus and got up, walking toward her and Pius. 'You look beautiful ma'am. I think he's ready if you are. He gave me _the look_.' He said as he approached.

Jordan looked at Pius and noticed him looking past Tristan into the Great Hall. He quickly looked back at her and smiled. 'I'm ready of you are, Jordan.'

She smiled back at Tristan. 'Let's go, Mr. Baylor.'

He nodded his head and strode back into the Hall. As the doors closed Jordan noticed there was extra room on the row that Tristan sat in. She thought it odd, but her nerves where running rapid, so she attributed it to that.

She took a deep breath as she and Pius placed themselves in front of the doors. He turned to her. 'Good luck, Jordan.' He said with a passive face. 'You'll need it.'

She smiled at him. 'We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Pius. Thank you for all you've done.'

He looked at the ground and back up at the doors with a sliver of a grin on his face.

Inside Severus tapped his foot becoming impatient. Albus Dumbledore stepped up and patted him on the back. 'It'll be fine, Severus. You didn't bring me back here today for nothing.'

He nodded his head, his nerves not assuaged at all. _Merlin, we shouldn't have let Pius do this. He's always late._ He thought. It was then that the double doors opened. The crowd of Students and Alumni alike stood and raised their wands to make the ceiling brighten. This was a custom that Jordan always loved and as she took Severus in for the first time she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as she tried to catch her breath. He was in his usual garb except he had a few more delicate touches to his outer robes in addition to the Champagne colored cravat around his neck. His hair was draped around him in a way that framed his face perfectly. She could tell that he had washed it that morning and it warmed her heart to know that he had done it without her making him do it.

He on the other hand was trying to catch his breath. His mouth was agape as she and Pius strode toward them. 'Wow.' He breathed as their eyes locked.

Everyone in the room had their eyes on her, but she didn't even notice they were there. Severus smiled at her as they approached. 'It's nice to actually see you, my love.' He whispered as she stood beside him, letting Pius move to his spot in between Lucius and Neville.

She giggled at him as they turned to face Albus. Jordan looked as if she had seen a ghost and in hindsight, she technically had. Severus smirked at the Ex-Headmaster as he turned his attention to Jordan. 'I've never seen such a beautiful witch, Ms. Brooks. Although I guess you've renounced that surname now.' He nodded his head. 'Good riddance indeed. Look how you've grown.'

She smiled at him, still in a bit of shock. 'It's so nice to see you, Professor.'

He smiled back. 'We'll have enough time for pleasantries later, but for now I think we should get on with the show, don't you think?'

She looked at Severus as he raised his eyebrows at her. 'Yes, please sir. I would like that very much.'

As Albus did the introductions, Jordan turned and looked into Severus' eyes as if it were for the first time. He did the same with her except this time; he was the one with a small smile playing at his lips.

'I believe you both have your own vows prepared?' Albus asked, breaking their look of longing.

It was a second before either of them looked at him. 'What?' Jordan blurted out.

Albus chuckled at her. 'Some things never change, Jordan.'

Severus fished inside his pocket and pulled out a black piece of fabric and their two rings. 'Vows, love.' He whispered as handed the fabric to Albus.

'Oh! Ok, yea!' She spewed as they placed the rings on each other's hands and took out their wands. Albus wrapped the fabric around their intertwined arms and stepped back. 'This fabric, like their rings symbolizes unity. For after they make their vows, they will be bound to each other forever. We wizards, unlike our Muggle counterparts, mate for life and Severus has assured me that this is something the both of them feel strongly about. Now, Jordan, ladies first.'

She sighed and smiled at him, tears already welling up in her eyes. 'Severus Tobias Snape, I don't even know where to start. I can't even believe I'm standing here with you right now. Ever since I was sixteen, this has been a fantasy for me, the marrying you part not the wedding planning.' She turned out toward the crowd. 'We would have had no idea what to do if it wasn't for Minerva, Hermione, and Narcissa.' Turning back to him she smiled and tried to keep her tears at bay. 'I owe them and so many others everything, because without them, we wouldn't even be here today and I wouldn't have the pleasure of trying to explain how much I love this man.'

She looked down as her tears finally started streaming down her face. 'I know him inside and out and he is the most loving, caring, and all around generous man I know. He cares for me as he's cared for no one else in his life and he doesn't even have to tell me that he loves me because I can see it in his eyes as he looks at me. I hear it in his voice when he says my name and I can feel it coursing through me anytime he kisses me.

We've had a tough few months, there are forces that have done everything in their power to stop us from standing where we are right now, but they've done nothing, but bring us together. I would die to marry you, Severus, and I know you know that.

I promise from this day and until my dying day that I will be everything you need in a wife, a companion, and a friend. I promise to be there when you are sick or even when you are your snarky little self, when you're impatient or rude or you just have a stick up your arse for some stupid reason. Because that's what I love most about you. You don't care how I see you anymore. You've let me in and I know that was one of the hardest things you've ever had to do.

I promise to stay up late and grade papers with you and comment on how thick headed our kids are because they haven't listened to a thing we've said all day. I promise to get drunk with you whenever you're frustrated and dance with you in front of the fireplace until dawn. I promise to read to you when you're not feeling well and brew you your favorite tea to soothe you. I promise to make you wash your hair when you don't want to and praise you when you do it without me asking. Which, by the way, you took my breath away when those doors opened.

I also promise to talk to you when something is upsetting me and coax things out of you when you aren't in the mood to share your feelings in return. But most importantly, I promise to fall asleep in your arms every night because sometimes that's the best part of our day.

I love you, Severus and I can't wait to give you a life you have always been worthy of. You've given so much to this world and I feel like I have been put in your life to give some back. I'm so cheerful that I'm standing here with you today, because you make life worth living. I've waited for you all of my life and now that I finally have you, I wouldn't dare let you go.'

Severus smiled from ear to ear as he took a deep breath to calm himself. 'As usual, you know just what to say to calm me, my love.'

It was then that Albus spoke. 'Do you promise all of these things, Jordan?'

She grinned up at Severus. 'And more, but I can't say those in public…'

Severus smirked at her as Jordan's bond formed around the black fabric in a glow of gold light, connecting from the middle of her chest through their hands and into his.

He gave a contented sigh as he looked upon her. 'There was once a girl who stood in this very hall and looked at me with her perfect little auburn eyes. I scowled at her at first, but she didn't look away from me although she had every right to. Instead of looking away from me, she smiled. A small, reassuring smile that broke something inside of me.

She touched me in a way that no one had touched me in a long time with that small gesture. I knew then and there that she was special. Upon hearing her name, I repeated it in my head and hoped that she would be in my house because I wanted to impart some knowledge onto her. I of course knew of her situation for I knew her brother had been scorned for his house placement, but I still hoped she would be one of mine in my selfishness. When I heard the Sorting Hat call out Slytherin, my heart broke though because the look on her face was sheer horror. I saw her look to her brother who had turned his head in disappointment and that was when I realized that the room was silent. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who knew of her situation. I knew I had to do something. So, I clapped for her. If I was the only one who was relieved that she was in my house, then so be it. She turned to me upon hearing me and I saw a flash of hope in her eyes. She joined her fellow snakes and I made a toast to her because I knew she was destined for greatness. Little did I know that she would be standing in the same place twelve years later with that same look in her eyes as she bonded herself to me.

We've had a lot of ups and downs, Jordan, but one thing has never changed when it came to you: I love you and you love me. I will never know why the gods have looked down in favor of me. You are everything I've ever dreamed of. You are kind and intelligent and you understand why I am like I am. You appreciate why I get upset over things and often times, you are upset as well. You handle situations that crop up in our profession with such finesse that I'm speechless when I see you at work. For one so young to have such talent is a phenomenon. But like you know me, I know you inside out as well. There has always been a fear in you that I have done my best to keep at bay. I think I've done a marvelous job, but sometimes it crops up and I have to tell you things that I normally wouldn't reveal to assuage you.

I promise to always assuage that fear in you, Jordan. I promised a long time ago to take care of you and I will keep you safe. No matter whether that danger is outside these walls or in your head. Like I've told you before, you are always perfect in my eyes. No matter if you are up to your elbows in potions ingredients, you're flushed from our antics, or you've made yourself look absolutely breathtaking. Which, by the way, you look that way now and I too had to catch my breath when I laid my eyes on you.

I also promise to sooth you when you are hurt, whether it's my fault you've gotten that way or not. I promise to sing to you when you don't feel well and kiss your tears away when things become too much for you to bear.

I promise to never again make you act as if nothing is bothering you, instead I'll help you forget about your worries any way you see fit. I promise to always take your feelings into account as we move on into our lives and sire as many children as you could ever want.

You will never live in a world where you are afraid to live your life. I promise to always support your endeavors no matter how ludicrous they may seem at first. I will always be by your side in everything you do and neither you nor our children will want for anything as long as I live. I love you more than I want to draw breath, Jordan. I will strive to please you in all things. And until I take my dying breath I will love every single aspect about you.'

Jordan smiled and sighed as she felt and saw his bond entangle with hers and go into her chest, an overwhelming feeling washed over her and by looking at him, he felt it too. 'As you complete this bond, you both will be branded to each other forever. So, go on Severus. Kiss the hell out of her.'

Severus smiled down at her as the glowing light dissipated. He unraveled the fabric and pocketed his wand as she did the same with the pockets in her dress. They both turned to each other and his finger curled beckoning her towards him. She stepped up to him and brought her hands up to his neck. 'Come here, you sexy little thing.'

He smiled at her as he planted the most amazing kiss they had ever shared forcefully on her lips. The crowd erupted into cheers, but they didn't notice a thing as the warmth of their bond engulfed them.

As they parted Jordan's heartbeat was racing. That was it. Everything she'd ever wanted had come true. That stupid prophecy didn't matter and neither did her parent's opinions about their relationship. She had kissed him; they would never have any say in anything to do with him ever again. 'Congratulations to both of you.' Albus said as he took a breath to introduce them as man and wife.

He smiled and her and pulled her in close to him as they both turned to take in the crowd. It was then that there was a great crash at the back of the Hall. Luna came running in screaming their names. 'Jordan! Severus! It's changed it's all changed! They're coming! You have to get her out of here NOW!' She then stopped in the middle of the hall, crashing to the ground in a passed out heap on the ground.

Severus looked down at Jordan and gulped, he went to pull her out of the teacher's entrance, but it was too late. Pius stepped in front of him. 'I'm sorry, Snape. I can't let you do that.'

Severus snarled at him. 'And just why not?!'

It was then that they heard the thumping of thick, black boots pounding the floor. Jordan knew that sound and she turned to take in the form of a tall man in his late 40's. He was decked out in his best suit, his long chestnut hair pulled back and tied into a ponytail. There where several people with him, one of them her mother, but she didn't look as if she wanted to be there. In fact, she looked to have been dragged here against her will, and she had put up a fight too.

Her throat throbbed as she took him in. He stopped in the middle of the Hall. 'Daddy's home, Jordan.'


	39. Chapter 39

Jordan felt as if her heart had burst inside her. Severus instinctively stepped in front of her. 'What are you doing here, Oliver? I don't remember sending you an invitation.'

The large wizard chuckled. 'See, Snape. That's the thing. I don't need an invite. I'm her father, her protector. I was supposed to give her away. You took that away from me. Not that I would have given her to you in the first place, but that's not the point.'

Severus seemed calm, but Jordan could feel his heart racing through his body that was pressed up against hers. 'I'm going to give you ten seconds to leave unharmed, Oliver. After that, you will feel the force of my wrath. You are not welcome here. Jordan doesn't want you here. She never did.'

'See there you go again. Always taking liberties with my daughter. Is that what you did Snape? Take liberties with my daughter? Liberties that weren't yours to take?' He strode forward and Severus drew his wand. 'I'm warning you, Oliver.'

Oliver gave him an unimpressed look and continued to walk toward them Severus went to curse him when his wand flew across the room, landing in Pius' hand. Severus' brow furrowed. 'Pius, what are you doing?'

'Shut up, you miserable Cretin. Do you know how long I've had to act like I liked you? Give your messages for you? Keep an eye on that wanton little slut?'

Jordan's eyes widened. 'Pius?'

'I've been spying on you since you went to this pathetic school! And you thought it was your brother? Nonsense, he couldn't have spied on you if his life depended on it.'

Oliver stepped up. 'Shut your fucking trap, Pius! This isn't your show!' Pius instantly stepped back. Lucius was giving him a look that seemed to show that his tether had broke. He was of no use to them, and neither was Neville because Pius had his wand drawn on the two of them. The rest of the crowd seemed to be the same way. The others who had come with Oliver had lined up around the Great Hall, their wands drawn, daring anyone to retaliate. Caroline was looking up at her parents with watery eyes. Benedict and Minerva placed their hands on the girl in an attempt to soothe her and make sure she didn't try to do anything stupid.

Benedict was holding his own daughter's hand as well when his father turned to him. 'As a matter of fact, Benedict. Rise, my son. I wish to see how you've filled out.'

He didn't move. Elaine only held his hand tighter. 'Rise!' Oliver shouted toward him. At this Elaine let out a sob, and Benedict moved his head to see if she was ok. He then felt a sharp shooting pain as Oliver shot a _Crucio_ at him. He fell to the floor and Elaine was only held back by her mother who was also holding back her tears. Oliver eyed them as he bent down to his tremoring son. He rolled him over with his foot and looked down his nose at him. 'I said, Get… up…' It was then that Benedict shot up to look at his father. He had a crazy look in his eye.

Jordan squeezed Severus' side as she watched these events unfold. He did nothing but move his hand back to hold her while eyeing Pius. He was to the right of the witch and wizard and had his wand drawn toward them. They could do nothing. They were trapped. If only Severus had known of this sooner.

Oliver had looked over his son thoroughly by this point. 'You don't seem to have anything wrong with you.' He mused.

'No, sir.' Benedict commented.

Oliver locked his eyes on him. 'Then why, pray tell, are you here supporting this marriage that I have forbidden?'

He was silent for a second and then seemed to decide on something. 'Because I care for Jordan and Severus makes her happy.'

Oliver's face demented. 'Wrong answer, Ben.' He then flourished his wand and a green light came out of the end of it. There was a great cry and Benedict fell to the ground lifeless. Jordan gasped and held onto Severus.

Oliver cracked his neck and turned his attention back to Severus and Jordan. 'See what happens when I am disobeyed, Severus? Jordan, no doubt you remember?'

She sniffled behind Severus and his eyes moved to Caroline who was now sobbing herself. He looked back at Oliver who was gaining on them. 'Why are you doing this?'

Oliver laughed. 'Because Severus. You don't deserve her. She is immaculate. You are a traitor. Traitors don't deserve a nice piece of ass like Jordan.'

Severus snarled at him and Oliver's wand rose to his throat. 'How long have you been slipping inside of her? Since she was twelve? When you came and tried to make a deal with me so she could stay at this blasted school year round? Been abusing your rights as her superior haven't you, Severus? Not that I can blame you. I can't say I haven't thought about it once or twice myself.' He leaned in. 'She's got a mouth on her. I bet you put it to good use don't you?'

Severus was reeling. Not only had he accused him of sleeping with her as a student, he practically confessed to thinking about raping her. It took all of his restraint not to hall off and beat the wizard within an inch of his life. He was filth, utter filth. But Severus had dealt with scum worse than him. He took a deep breath to calm himself although there was still a generous amount of spite in his tone.

'I've been nothing but kind to her. You're the one who had been abusing your rights as a father. All I've ever tried to do was keep her safe and despite your exhaustive strategies, whom is she standing beside now? You beat her day and night over the summer holidays and I failed to rescue her from your oppressive regime, but it's only made her stronger. I didn't fail, you did!' Severus spat.

The crowd gasped and Oliver turned. 'Do you imbeciles believe this traitor?! Obviously you would. You're under the impression he was a hero.' He laughed. A manacle laugh that roared through the Hall sending shivers down every person's backs. 'Like my fool of a daughter, you only see what's on the surface. You never look deeper. Look behind the mask.'

'I've done nothing but look behind his mask!' Jordan yelled, stepping out from behind Severus. He tried to get in front of her again, but she stopped him. 'No. Severus. It's time _I_ told him straight.'

She stepped toward her father. 'I love him, Daddy. I've seen him, not as a Death Eater or a Professor, but as a man whose had his heart broken more times than I can bear to count. And I love him for it. All of him, not just how he looks on the outside. He loves me too. More than he could ever put into words. And he loves our daughter and everyday she grows to love him more as well. I have a life I'm happy with, Dad. Why can't you just let us be?'

It was then that Emmeline left her post and placed her hand on her husband's back. 'Oliver, perhaps we should-'

There was a resounding smack and Jordan's mother fell to the floor. 'Shut up, you bitch! What did I tell you before we left?! They are going to pay and you can't stop me!'

She clutched her face and nodded to him frantically, finally getting a glimpse of her son. Jordan saw her eyes well up and she started to cry for him. It was in this moment that Jordan realized why her mother seemed to trust her father so much. 'You've been imperioing her.' She mumbled.

He turned. 'What was that?'

Her face came up to his. 'You've been imperioing, Mum. That's why she's always listened to you and never retaliated.'

'This isn't about your mother. This is about the retribution you must pay for letting that… MURDERER stick his cock in you! I've seen him kill, Jordan! Kill because he liked it! Rape because he liked it! And I'm not going to let that kind of person marry such a nice piece of ass.'

'IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE!' She screamed at him. 'You don't get to choose what I do anymore! Who was the one in Azkaban?! Not him that's for damn sure! He is my everything! And yes, I let him have me any way and anytime he wants, but that's because I love him! He loves me and that's more than I can say for you. You've done nothing, but browbeat me since I was twelve because, what? I was true to myself and was sorted into Slytherin? We fought a war to change closed-minded ideals like that. Apparently all Slytherins aren't bad! Look at you! You're supposed to be a Gryffindor! Someone who is brave and true, but you are neither of those things! You are a coward and a fool and I would kill myself before I followed anything else you ever ordered be to do!'

Her father stood there for a moment, his face frozen in a stunned expression. The Hall was silent as Jordan stood her ground. It was then that Oliver arched back, a _Sectumsempra_ soaring through the air. Severus saw it coming and pulled her out of the way. It hitting him right in the chest. Jordan leaned up from the ground and saw him gasping for breath, the blood already permeating his dress robes. She crawled over to him. 'Severus. Severus no! Why did you do that! You idiot! You-' Severus smiled up at her. 'You've made my life far less miserable these past twelve years, Jordan. I wouldn't… have…changed anything.' He was then that Severus' eyes closed and she felt the life go out of him. Breathing hard, tears welling up in her eyes, she glared up to her father and stood.

He looked relieved and smiled evilly. 'Crisis adverted.'

'No.' She whispered. 'Crisis NOT adverted!' Before he could move Jordan had flicked her wrists and knocked out all of the people her father brought with him. She then lifted him up by his ankle with a crazed look in her eye. 'You've killed the only thing in this God forsaken world that truly made me happy. And you're going to pay.'

Minerva rose from her seat. 'Jordan, I know you two don't have a pleasant past, but don't do this! Please don't do something you'll regret. What would Severus have done?'

'THAT'S THE THING! I WONT REGRET IT. AT ALL. He was my husband. My confidant. My best friend. And you killed him.' Jordan lifted her father higher and higher, his screams begging her to be the bright little girl who loved him once.

'You've gone and fucked that up haven't you?' She said before she let him go. She turned as there was a resounding crash and the sound of his head busting open upon the Great Hall floor. She stepped back towards Severus whose eyes were now closed limply.

She dropped to her knees and let out a blood-curtailing cry that brought tears to everyone in the room. She leaned across his body sobbing into his blood stained shirt. Minerva tried to pull her off of him but she screamed at her. 'NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!'

Charlotte told Minerva it was no use. They just needed to step away and let her be. She was trembling as she leaned up, ripping his robes open and trusting her body onto his one more time before the warmth was out of him. She felt truly broken the only thing she could do was cry. She instinctively started humming the tune he would sing to her when she was hurt. It was broken because of her sobs but it permeated throughout the room.

There was not a dry eye in the place but it seemed wrong to try and stop her from mourning him. Caroline was sobbing into Charlotte's arms and Narcissa and Lucius looked down upon their closest friend with tears rolling down their eyes as well. Tristan was standing in awe at them. He couldn't believe it. The man he looked up to so much was dead? Gone? How could this be? It seemed so unfair. Mariana was sobbing in Colin's arms. He too was crying freely. Even Emmeline was sobbing. Not for her husband but for her son's death and daughter's pain.

Helen and Elaine were over Benedict's lifeless body. Crying their own tears silently into him. Sam looked upon his friends with an even sadder countenance. Although he had never told the professor, he had admired him greatly. He had saved him and freed him from his evil. Unfortunately, the professor couldn't overcome his own.

Luna rose at the end of the Great Hall with wide tear-filled eyes, realizing what had happened. Poppy took her hands and pulled her up. 'It's not your fault, Luna.' She whispered.

'If only I had gotten here sooner.' She said as she dropped her head. Pomona was trying to get Eileen's attention. She was staring straight ahead at Severus' lifeless body, no emotion on her face, but sheer shock. Her son, her poor, poor son had finally met his end. And he was so close to true happiness. She couldn't find the urge to move. Her baby, the child she had brought into the world and took so much effort to protect and care for was killed by an evil despot who thought he could control him. It was just like she knew would happen only this wizard wasn't who she thought would take him.

Minerva was standing behind Jordan. Hearing her sing to his lifeless body was the most heartbreaking sight the elderly witch had ever seen. It reminded her of the night Albus had died. Severus looked a little bit red in the face though as his mouth opened, mouthing something. Wait. HIS MOUTH OPENED? 'Poppy! Come quickly!' The Headmistress screamed turning around in a swirl of robes.


	40. Chapter 40

Jordan stopped her humming abruptly when she heard the familiar heartbeat of her lover. She lifted her head to see him smiling down at her. 'I'm two for two aren't I?' He mumbled. Jordan squealed and dove for him. She cupped his face, and placed her forehead on his, her tears streaming down onto his face. 'You idiot! You complete idiot! Don't ever do that to me again.'

She lowered her herself to plant full, repetitive kisses on his lips. Every time she came up she reminded him of how stupid he was. He brought his hand up to her neck to stop her. 'He couldn't take you. You're mine.'

'I love you!' She mumbled as she kissed him again. He kissed her back. A full, passionate embrace that replaced all of her sorrow with joy. She looked up to see Poppy bending down to him. She looked flabbergasted. 'How is this possible? I saw you die, you were dead.'

Severus laughed, hissing as he felt the shallow cuts around him. 'The song. It's a healing incantation of my own invention. That's the only reason I sing it to her.'

Jordan sighed as she looked up at Poppy. 'We need to get him to the infirmary.' Poppy said quickly, conjuring a retractable bed and placing him on it with the help of Lucius. As they wheeled him out Jordan turned to Caroline and took her hand. Pulling her along with her. She stopped as she reached Benedict, looking at Helen and giving her a sad smile. Emmeline looked up at her. 'I'm so sorry, Jordan. You don't ever have to forgive me, but I am so sorry.'

'Thank you, Mum.' Jordan said with a smile. 'You tried to stop it. Now, he'll never hurt anyone again.'

Emmeline nodded. And Jordan kept moving. She wasn't too far behind Severus who made Poppy stop so he could speak to Luna. 'I'm so sorry, Severus! I came down here as quickly as possible!'

'It's fine. You did what you could. Had you not warned us, he might have killed me without a word. You saved us, Luna. And I'll never forget that.'

She nodded her head in understanding as Eileen moved to his side. 'My baby, Severus, why do you always have to be so valiant? I've told you more than once it would be the very thing that killed you.'

He smiled up at her. 'I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't at least tried to save her.'

Eileen shook her head and kissed him on the forehead. 'I'll be right there, sweetie.' She looked up at Jordan. 'Let your wife take care of you for the time being though. She did promise to care for you.'

Jordan took her hand as Poppy moved with him again. When they left, Minerva looked around the room at the still shocked and happy students. Most of their eyes adverting to the vegetable mess that was once Oliver Brooks splayed across the floor. She sighed. This was going to be a nasty clean up.

Jordan and Caroline walked with Poppy and Severus across the school to the infirmary, Charlotte caught up with them just as they rolled into the staff quarters. 'Jordan, you might not want Caroline in here. He looks to be cut everywhere.' Jordan looked down at Caroline and Charlotte came up behind her and took her hand.

'It's ok, Jordan. I've got her. You go with Severus.'

Jordan bent down to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. 'I'll come for you when he's cleaned up. Ok?'

Caroline nodded her head. She still seemed to be in a bit of shock. Her father had just made a break with death… again? She couldn't exactly get her mind wrapped around the whole thing so she sat with Charlotte while Jordan swept away with her father.

Severus was cursing profusely by now. 'That's how you know he's really in pain. He always resorts to cursing when he's got it bad.'

'Well no shit, Poppy! Have you ever been hit with that blasted fucking curse?' Poppy went to chide him, but he interrupted her. 'No! I didn't think so!' His attention then turned to Jordan. 'Are you hurt, Jordan? I can wait if there's anything wrong with you.'

She shook her head. 'No, sweetie, I'm fine. A little taken aback, but fine.'

His face softened. 'You killed him. Didn't you?'

She nodded. 'He killed you. He killed Benny. He'd been beating my Mum and making her obey him for god knows how long. I didn't have a choice.'

He smiled up at her. 'I knew you'd finally get a backbone with him at some point. AH. FUCKING CHRIST, POPPY! WARN ME FIRST WILL YOU?'

'Sorry, Severus. There are just so many. It's difficult to warn you.'

He winced as she started sealing up his wounds. 'Jordan, go over to the supply cabinet and get the- Ah!- the pain potion on the second shelf down.'

'Severus! You know that won't heal you as quickly. I'll have to keep you over night.' Poppy said, stopping her healing.

'That's fine! I think I've had enough pain in my life to warrant spending the night in the infirmary at least one more night.'

Jordan laughed as she turned to the cabinet. She took the potion from the shelf and strode back toward them. All of the sudden there were four of them. 'Severus, something's wrong.'

Before they could do anything Jordan had collapsed to the ground. Severus tried to get up, but Poppy placed a spell on him, making him unable to lift his chest off the table. 'Damn it, Poppy! Help her!'

'I am, Severus! Would you calm down!' She stepped into the hall and called for Charlotte. The black-haired witch came running into the room to help Poppy lift her into the bed next to Severus. 'Thank god we opted for bigger staff beds.' Poppy mused as she placed her hand over Jordan's forehead. 'Merlin, she's burning up. Get me the fever potion out of the cupboard, Charlotte.'

'How many times have I told you!?' Severus snarled. 'Something has been wrong with her for weeks and you've only dismissed it! Now look at her!'

'Severus! SHUT UP!' Poppy shouted as she cut her dress open. 'I'm going to help her, but you have to be calm!' She pulled her dress aside and cut through the black bodice of her lingerie. Severus huffed. 'Do you know how much I paid for that?'

Poppy gave him an angry look. 'Shut. Up. Do you want me to help her or not?'

He rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Poppy instinctively felt around Jordan's stomach and for the first time, she found what she was looking for. She smiled. 'Yup. What I thought. Charlotte put that back and get the one on the top shelf.'

Severus zeroed in on her. 'The top shelf?! But that's for…' His eyes widened and he looked down upon Jordan's flushed face. 'She's?'

Poppy shook her head and smiled. 'She is.'

Severus struggled to get up. 'Poppy please.' She sighed and released him. He smiled as he propped himself up to look down at her. Cupping her face, he reached down to kiss her on the cheek. 'We did it, Jordan.' His face then clouded and he looked up to Poppy. 'What's wrong? Why did she faint? And what about the nausea?'

Poppy sighed as she gave her the green colored potion. 'The nausea is just a case of morning sickness with a bit of extra spite in it. The fainting is most likely because of an over exerted amount of stress. Can you think of any reason why she could have been stressed today, Severus?'

'So, she's fine?' Severus asked, completely ignoring her low blow.

'Yes, Severus, she's fine. I need to make sure for your own sake, but she seems to be fine. Just look at her. Thank you, Charlotte.'

'Should I tell Caroline?' Charlotte asked soberly.

Poppy nodded her head. 'If that's alright with Severus, be my guest.'

Charlotte's glance turned to him.

He studied her for a minute before sighing. 'Go ahead.' He muttered, lowering himself back down on the bed and taking Jordan's hand in his.

Charlotte ran from the room with glee, reaching Caroline and yelling it at her. They could distinctly hear her squealing and Charlotte must have pulled her from the room because at the drop of a hat, everything was quiet.

Severus scoffed. 'I didn't say tell everyone, you over excited thestral.'

Poppy scowled at him. 'They have good reason to be excited Severus, let them live a little.'

Severus sighed as he looked over at his wife. 'I guess they're alright. Happiness was on short supply around here today.'

'Perhaps we can change that.' Poppy mused as she divested Jordan of her dress entirely, covered her up and set a blue orb to work above her stomach. She went back to nursing him.

'Oh, I have a feeling we will now that this prophecy business is taken care of- OW MOTHERFUCKER, POPPY!'

'If you don't clean your language up, I'm going to be rougher. Now, speak kindly or not at all.'

Severus rolled his eyes and opted for the 'not at all' part of her phrase. He looked over at Jordan, her dress ruined on the floor and her hair disheveled. But to him, she still looked as beautiful as the first time he saw her. The blue orb over her made her move uncomfortably. 'Is she ok, Poppy? She doesn't look to be comfortable.'

Poppy looked at her. 'Yes, Severus, she's fine. She'll be in a bit of pain when she wakes, but it could be a few days before that happens. I'm sorry your honeymoon plans were cut short.'

Severus sighed. 'Vienna isn't going anywhere. We need to write Eli and Emily, but they should keep the vineyard ready for us regardless.'

She nodded her head as she finished healing him. 'I'll see to it myself. Let me know if anything goes wrong.'

As Poppy left the room, Severus snuggled up to Jordan, taking her hand in his and kissing it sweetly. Rubbing her tummy lovingly, He smiled. 'Forever and always, Jordan.' He kissed her cheek and laid his head down in the nape of her neck, falling asleep as he was enveloped in her scent.

THE END…. Of part 1 stay tuned for the Sequel: You're Still the One _**(Which btw is coming along nicely. I think you all are really going to like it.)**_


End file.
